La profecía
by Carla Gray
Summary: ¿Casarse? ¿Ella? ¡Pero si Lily Evans estaba en contra del matrimonio! Aún así la profecía lo dejaba muy clarito: en año y medio estaría casada. TERMINADA.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lo pondremos hoy por ser el primer capítulo. Los personajes en su mayoría no son míos, son de Rowling y de otros más que tienen sus derechos. Así que una sigue siendo pobre, y encima endeudada, así que, no me demandéis porque ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo.

Antes de empezar una pequeña advertencia: si os habéis puesto a leer esta historia pensando en una críptica y acertada profecía de la profesora de adivinación que vincula a Harry & Voldemort estáis a tiempo de dar para atrás, porque no tiene nada que ver con ella. De hecho ni siquiera aparecen en la historia uno porque aún no ha nacido y el otro porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Si por el contrario sois de esas personas que no creen en adivinos, de las que leen el horóscopo del día para reírse un rato y no por ver que os deparan los astros y creéis que la libélula no acertó en la profecía si no que se puso tan mística que al interpretarse te sale lo que te dé la gana... Bueno, no digo que esta historia os haga cambiar de idea, pero desde luego os divertirá.

Para los que si creen en adivinos y demás, pues quien sabe, a lo mejor os convenzo de que el destino no actúa por si solo, a veces tienes que darle un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

X si no lo habéis notado yo me decanto más por el grupo de los escépticos, pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que este fict trata de cómo unas personas se esfuerzan en tratar de hacer realidad una profecía, aunque ellas piensan q es el destino el que esta actuando. Decidir si son las protagonistas o el Destino la causa de todo queda en vuestras manos no en las mías.

Por otra parte, dado que todas /os sabemos que uno de los Merodeadores es un licántropo y el resto son animagos, mejor nos ahorramos el rollo patatero de explicarlo, además del culebrón de que se enteren las protas de turno porque ya lo saben de antemano. Si sois de las q os gustan esos culebrones, os aconsejo q huyáis ahora q estáis a tiempo.

Otra advertencia: en este fict no aparece Peter rata traidora, digamos q en este universo no existe este personaje. Pero el q si aparece con la misma edad q los Merodeadores, es Lucius Malfoy. Ya sé que no tiene la misma edad, pero es q su personaje era el que reunía una serie de características q para cierto papel en este fict le hacían idóneo. Si sois unas puristas q no pueden soportar ninguno de esos 2 cambios, creo q no debéis seguir adelante.

Otra cosa que no sigue esta historia es la regla no escrita de que en las historias de los Merodeadores, las protagonistas femeninas si son 3, deben ser una rubia, una morena y una pelirroja, (Lily, invariablemente) en esta historia son tres chicas, una morena y dos pelirrojas. Si creéis que lo de una chica con cada tono de pelo es algo sagrado y al incumplirlo esta historia no os gustara, pues no perdáis el tiempo y buscar algo que os guste. Lo digo por vuestro bien.

Para los que aún seguís aquí, si es q queda alguien, espero q os guste la historia.

Sin más rollos os dejo con el primer capítulo.

**La Profecía.**

**Capítulo 1.**

"Y digo yo: ¿por qué tenemos las alumnas de Hogwarts que poner a prueba a los adivinos? ¿Acaso el tener un par de cromosomas X nos hace tener una habilidad especial que nos permite distinguir a los farsantes de los auténticos?"

Además que Lily Evans no era una chica muy devota de los adivinos. Sí, era bruja. Sí sabía que la magia existía, pero de ahí a creer en adivinos...

Dumbledore las había pedido a las chicas que le ayudaran a elegir al nuevo profesor /a de adivinación. Para ello había citado a todas las chicas de 7º curso en el gran salón y dependiendo de cada casa se las había asignado un adivino. El que más aciertos sumara sería el nuevo profesor de adivinación.

A Lily Evans, como ya he dicho, no la entusiasmo la idea. Era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes almendrados con mucho carácter que en aquel momento golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies impaciente. No la gustaba esperar. Y es que su prima Eowyn Evans ya llevaba un rato largo acaparando a su adivino, un tal Tiresius, que además era ciego.

El resto de las chicas tenían unos adivinos no menos pintorescos: Las Ravenclaw consultaban a una mujer llamada Sybill Trewnaley, con pinta de ser mitad banshee mitad libélula; a Las Huppies las habían tocado tres viejas muy raras, sin ojos, una muy alta y rubia, otra de estatura normal y con 3 pelos rojos mal puestos en la cabeza y la tercera bajita, morena y regordeta, con un gran ojo flotando alrededor de ellas, se hacían llamar las Moiras. Las Slytherin, se habían mostrado bastante reacias a participar en aquello, consultaban con Neftis, una Naga, que como tal, tenía cuerpo de mujer hasta la cintura, y la parte inferior del cuerpo de cobra.

- Cuanto tarda. – Se quejo Lily mirando a su amiga Nyssa Sullivan.

- Sosiego y calma, Lily. – Contesto la chica sin alterar la complicada postura de yoga en que se encontraba. Nyssa era morena, con el pelo ondulado y unos preciosos ojos negros todo ello contrastaba con su piel de alabastro. En general, Nyssa trasmitía una imagen de cordura y orden en medio de un mundo totalmente desquiciado. Pero por debajo de esa aparente calma, se agitaban océanos de alocada pasión como correspondía a una miembro de la casa de los leones.

- Deja en paz mi sosiego y mi calma. – Se molesto la pelirroja. La paciencia era algo que no iba con Lily. Nyssa no reaccionó demasiado, se limito a sonreír de forma misteriosa.

Finalmente, Eowyn Evans, a la que todas llamaban Wyn, salió de la improvisada carpa de circo que había montado Dumbledore en el gran comedor, y que en honor a la casa de las muchachas, Gryffindorf, era de color rojo y dorado con leones bordados.

Ambas primas eran muy parecidas, las dos tenían unos impresionantes ojos verdes, sólo q en el caso de Wyn eran rasgados. La nariz era tb muy similar. La diferencia que más llamaba la atención era la boca: la de Lily era pequeña, de piñón, mientras q la de Wyn era un poco más gruesa y muchos aseguraban q sus labios eran perfectos.

Tb se las podía diferenciar por la forma de vestir. Mientras Lily siempre llevaba vaqueros y camisetas de esas que cortaban la respiración de todo chico que la veía, Wyn vestía ropa de rapera, tan grande que podían haber cabido 20 chicas como Wyn dentro.

Al igual que su prima, Wyn era pelirroja, pero su tono tiraba más al rubio que el de Lily y en un alarde de locura la chica se había puesto las puntas del pelo de color violeta. Su madre la puso el nombre en honor a su personaje favorito del señor de los Anillos, aunque ella siempre decía que podía haber sido peor, su hermano mayor se llamaba Meryadoc.

Otra diferencia entre las chicas era el carácter: Wyn era una persona con mucha tendencia a la exageración. La clásica persona (es una forma de hablar) que si la das un beso te hace el amor 7 veces, y si la insultas es capaz de quemarte la casa, la escoba y la cámara de Gringotts donde guardas tus ahorros. Lily era más tranquila: ella sólo te haría el amor 3 veces y te quemaría la casa contigo dentro.

Comparadas con Nyssa, la serenidad hecha carne, que no se inmutaba ni aunque fuera la persona cuya casa Lily hubiera incendiado, eran dos verdaderos fuegos de personas.

Mucha gente de Hogwarts, estaba convencida de que eran hermanas mellizas, de tan parecidas que las veían. Sus enemigas, en un verdadero alarde de ingenio y originalidad, las habían bautizado como Las Evans, y cuando se referían en concreto a Lily decían la Evans Roja, mientras que al hablar de Wyn era la Evans Naranja.

Por la expresión de Wyn no se veía si la habían leído el futuro o si la había vacunado contra el tétanos.

- ¿Qué tal? – Pregunto Nyssa. Wyn se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. No me creo ni una palabra. – La declaración de Wyn no sorprendió a nadie. Las 3 amigas eran unas descreídas.

- Pues yo menos. – Aseguro Nyssa indignada. – Si supierais lo que me ha dicho ese descarado farsante.

- No digas nada hasta que yo vuelva. Que me quiero enterar. – Corto Lily mientras entraba a ver al adivino.

Un poco más tarde la joven salió con una expresión extraña entre el estupor y la ironía.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntaron sus dos amigas a la vez.

Lily iba responder pero entonces se fijo en que sus compañeras de Hupplepuf las miraban curiosas. Decir algo delante de esas chicas era como pregonarlo por toda la escuela. Las 3 amigas cruzaron una mirada y se fueron hacia la Sala Común.

Aquel día no había nadie, ya que todos los alumnos estaban aún en clase. A las de 7º se les había dado el día libre para que fueran a la selección de profesor de adivinación. Los chicos de su curso andarían ganduleando por ahí.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Wyn.

- Que empiece Nyssa, ha sido la primera en entrar. – Sugirió Lily.

- Pues ese idiota integral me ha dicho que pronto descubriré quien es el verdadero amor de mi vida. – Dijo la chica con desdén.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? – Pregunto Wyn, extrañada.

- Pues que yo ye he conocido al gran amor de mi vida. – Les recordó la morena. – Es alto, rubio, ojos grises, responde al nombre de Lucius Malfoy y es prefecto de Slytherin. Nuestra relación es de lo más formal.

- Y tanto que formal. – Se burlo Lily. A ninguna de las dos chicas le caía muy bien el novio de su amiga. – Seguro que ya hasta has decidido el color de las paredes del cuarto de los niños. – Lily se quedo callada al ver la expresión de su amiga. Que indicaba que efectivamente había elegido el color de las paredes. Optó por cambiar de tema. - ¿Y a ti que te ha dicho el charlatán ese, Wyn?

- Pues a mi me ha hecho una de esas predicciones locas que tienes que interpretar como te dé la gana tu mismo. – Explico Wyn con expresión de hastío mientras sacaba un papel cuidadosamente arrugado. Se aclaro la garganta y leyó. – "El causante de tu ruptura será el hombre que marcara tu vida, aunque una pequeña traición te ayudara a entenderlo mejor."

- ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Se refiere a Rosier? – Aventuró Nyssa. – Después de todo él rompió contigo y te traiciono con esa chica de su casa de sangre Limpia.

- Me da igual a quien se refiera. Esta profecía es un timo. – Aseguro Wyn furiosa estrujando de nuevo el papel. – Debió decirme que voy ingresar en un convento porque no pienso volver a acercarme a un hombre en mi vida.

- ¿Y a ti qué te dijo, Lily? – Pregunto Nyssa ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

- Os vais a reír. Me ha dicho que de aquí a un año y medio voy a estar casada. – Contesto la pelirroja.

- La reacción de sus amigas no se hizo esperar: las 3 se rieron a carcajadas. No era para menos, Lily siempre decía que prefería perder partes vitales de su anatomía que casarse.

- Ese hombre esta loco. – Dijo Nyssa cuando se calmo un poco. – A fin de cuentas, plantaste a Severus Snape porque él ya te hablaba de matrimonio, iros a vivir a una gran mansión con piscina, comprar dos perros y tener 3 hijos. ¿O eran 3 perros y dos hijos?

- Yo me hubiera quedado con los perros y pasado de los hijos, el marido y la mansión. – Comento Wyn. Su ruptura con Rosier la había hecho adoptar la frase "Cuanto más conozco a los hombres más quiero a mi perro" como estilo de vida. De hecho adornaba su camiseta negra, 20 tallas mayor de lo que debería.

- Supongo que las probabilidades de que Tiresius sea profesor de adivinación no son muy altas. – Dijo Lily.

Su amigas estuvieron de acuerdo.

&·&·&

A la hora de la cena, el gran comedor había vuelto a la normalidad: estaban las cuatros mesas, una por cada casa y perpendicular a ellas la mesa de profesores, donde los aspirantes al puesto de profesores de adivinación ocupaban puestos de honor. En el extremo de la mesa estaba Tiresius, con su aspecto imperturbable de anciano sabio situado en la cima de una montaña, charlando con la profesora Hooch, que trataba de sonsacarle los resultados de la quiniela de Quidicth. En el extremo contrario, Neftis le metía su lengua bifida al jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Varius Venom, que no parecía a disgusto con ello. En el centro de la mesa, las Moiras y su Ojo Místico discutían con Trewnaley de forma acalorada tachándose de farsantes las unas a las otras. Sprout y McGonagall, que sin comerlo ni beberlo, cosa curiosa siendo la hora de la cena, habían terminado en medio da la batalla se sentían como un ojeador de la ONU en Palestina.

- Minerva.

- ¿Sí, Sabina? – Contestó la mujer de aspecto severo. (NC: Es una aclaración. No sé cual es el nombre de Sprout, el de pila. Si alguien lo sabe y le hace mucho daño a la vista que le haya puesto Sabina, que me lo diga y yo lo edito. ¿OK?)

- Sí, de las tres Moiras: Cloto, que es la rubia, ve el pasado, Laquesis, la pelirroja el presente y Atropo el futuro. Y nosotros buscamos profesores de adivinación... ¿Por qué tenemos que aguantar a las 3 Marías estas? – Pregunto la regordeta mujer, con el mismo tono que un niño preguntaría: "Papa, mama. ¿Os acordáis de que bien nos lo pasamos en nuestra boda?" A pleno pulmón en una iglesia católica.

- Pregúntaselo a Dumbledore. – El tono con que la jefa de Griffindorf contestó a su amiga, venía a decir que ella ya se lo pregunto, y no lo mató porque... Porque si no tenía que ser ella directora y para eso no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas.

Las 3 chicas estaban en la puerta del comedor para entrar cuando un chico rubio las llamo la atención.

- Hola, Nyssa. – Saludo Lucius Malfoy a su novia. Le acompañaban sus amigos Snape y Rosier.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero mucho? - Nyssa le abrazo. Pese a que no creía en la profecía la idea de que pudiera abandonar a Lucius por otro la hacía sentir remordimientos, aunque jamás la pusiera en práctica. ¿O sí?

- Me voy a sentar. – Anunció Wyn, que no soportaba respirar el mismo aire que Rosier.

La ruptura aún era demasiado reciente y humillante. Había sucedido en verano. Había quedado con él para pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante para no tener que madrugar tanto para ir a comprar las cosas al Callejón Diagon. Fue una noche genial, al menos hasta el amanecer.

La luz del sol les sorprendió abrazados, de pronto Wyn, que era de las que hacía las cosas hasta los últimos extremos, es decir que si tenía que ser romántica, ni Bárbara Wood la ganaba, le dijo:

- ¿No sería genial quedarnos así para siempre?

Al oír esto el joven Sly salto de la cama como si llevara un muelle insertado en el trasero.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Wyn impresionada x su reacción.

- Es que... Lo de quedarnos así para siempre no va a poder ser. – Explico Rosier. – Porque salgo con otra chica.

- ¿Qué? Quiero decir: ¿qué? – Wyn empezaba a ponerse histérica y en ese punto, era más histérica que todas las mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios juntas. – Porque no es posible que hayas conocido a ninguna chica en las últimas 12 horas. No has salido de aquí.

- Es que la conocía de antes. Y yo vine para dejarte.

- ¿Dejarme? – Repitió ella, tan histérica que no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

- Sí, pero entonces tu llegaste tan guapa, las estrellas estaban tan bonitas, que pensé: un último beso antes de dejarlo para siempre. – Suspiro Rosier, embelesado con sus propias palabras.

- Pero no ha sido un último beso. ¡Nos hemos acostado juntos! – Grito Wyn, segura de que en cualquier momento saldría una azafata y gritaría "Inocente".

- No te pongas así. No lograrás manipularme. – El Sly se puso serio. – Se ha acabado y se ha acabado. – Con un movimiento de varita, él era mayor de edad y podía usar magia, se vistió y se fue.

--

- Espera, Wyn. – La llamo Lily inútilmente. – Nyssa, voy con ella para que no este sola. – Nyssa no la escucho porque estaba ocupada besando a Lucius.

Lily agradeció la oportunidad de alejarse de Snape. Se sentía incómoda por lo mal que terminaron las cosas.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa donde se había sentado su prima, Lily recordó el día en que decidió dejar a Snape. Le había citado en un árbol cercano al lago, el favorito de Snape, para darle la mala noticia:

- Creo que tenemos que dejarlo, Severus. – suspiro Lily con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Pero por qué? – pregunto su novio, un muchacho delgado, de ojos negros y pelo de igual color grasiento. – Si somos felices juntos.

- Pero creo que tu quieres un grado de compromiso mayor del que yo puedo darte. – Replico Lily con tal tristeza que casi parecía que era a ella a la que estaban dejando. – Lo siento.

Se inclino para darlo un beso en la mejilla pero el chico aparto la cara y la fulmino con sus ojos negros cargados de rencor. Lily se levanto y se fue, sólo cuando llego a su cuarto se permitió el alivio de llorar.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, tenía que ocuparse de Wyn. Agito la cabeza de un lado para otro para despejarse y alcanzó a Wyn.

- ¿Estás bien, Wyn? – Pregunto Lily cuando ya estaba sentada al lado de su prima.

- Le odio. – Fue la respuesta de la chica que entorno los ojos y apuñalo con ganas un panecillo con forma de liebre.

- Hombre, pero si está aquí nuestro amor. – Dijo una voz alegre y masculina. – Y mi ensalada de zanahoria y berenjena favorita.

- Ellos no, por favor ellos no. – Suspiraron las dos chicas a la vez. Pero obviamente no era su día.

La voz que había hablado pertenecía a Sirius Black. Junto a él iban sus dos amigos del alma, Remus Lupin y James Potter. Los tres chicos más guapos de la escuela por opinión popular. Cuado salían con los chicos de Slytherin no las hacían ni caso, felices tiempos aquellos, pero ahora que, según palabras de ellos, habían recuperado la cordura, estaban listas para tener unas relaciones satisfactorias con ellos y de paso salvar al alma descarriada de Nyssa.

Al principio ellas no lo habían llevado muy bien, pero luego habían decidido q era su oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por el mundo. Aquellos chicos eran demasiado guapos, su misión era bajarles los humos para evitar que se convirtieran en rompe corazones sádicos en su vida adulta. Y lo hacían a rajatabla.

- ¿No iréis a cenar con nosotras, verdad? – Pregunto Lily al ver que se sentaban junto a ellas. Concretamente, James frente a Wyn y al lado de Lily, Black frente a Lily y al lado de Wyn y Lupin al otro lado de Lily.

- Claro, tenéis que contarnos como vuestras profecías han dicho que terminaremos juntos y felices. – Explico James. Era un chico alto, con el pelo moreno siempre revuelto y una sonrisa de pillo que le daba un aspecto infantil y masculino a un tiempo. Al hablar de la profecía miro a Wyn de forma intensa. La chica le miro rabiosa.

- Pues de hecho si hablaban de vosotros: nos ha dicho que terminaremos encerradas en Azkaban de por vida por asesinar a unos idiotas que nos hacen la vida imposible. – Informo Wyn.

- Tranquila, el día que os decidáis a dar el paso y matar a vuestros ex, nosotros os encubriremos. – Prometió Sirius con expresión de falsa solemnidad sin darse por aludido ante la amenaza de la joven. El tb era bastante alto, con el pelo negro largo liso cayendo con elegancia hasta los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos grises q siempre sonreían con buen humor. Salvo cuando Wyn estaba cerca.

- Veo que Nyssa sigue sin entrar en razón. – Señaló Remus mirando deprimido la entrada del Comedor. – No hay forma de hacerla volver al buen camino. – Remus era alto pero engañosamente frágil y delgado. Con unos ojos dorados increíbles q aún observaban a Nyssa cuando dejó a Malfoy y se aproximó a ellos.

- Ni la habrá. – Aseguro Lily. – Ya ha encargado los muebles para la habitación de los niños.

- ¡Qué horror! – Dijeron los 3 Merodeadores a la vez, visiblemente atemorizados.

- Ay. – Suspiro Nyssa llegando en ese momento en pleno ataque de ternura post beso.

- Nyssa recapacita, aun eres joven y estás a tiempo para salvarte. – Remus se había levantado, la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió de un lado a otro como una maraca. – Es x tu bien, vuelve de las sombras muchacha.

- Deja de hacer el idiota Lupin. – Nyssa se libero de sus brazos en el momento en que se iba para delante y termino estrellándose contra su pecho. La chica se recupero rápidamente y de igual forma se alejo de él. Aunque no lo bastante rápido como para que varias chicas palidecieran de envidia. - ¿tenemos que comer con estos anormales?

- ¿A quién llamas anormal, borrica? – Pregunto Sirius molesto.

- A vosotros, capullos. – Contesto Wyn.

- Un respeto, diablillas. – Exigió James.

- Por que lo digáis vosotros, enanos mentales.

- Pues sí... - Remus se detuvo a pensar un insulto que empezara por f.

- Meck. – Grito Nyssa imitando una bocina. – Se termino el tiempo ganamos.

- Bien. – Exclamaron las chicas felices.

- Ey, no. Habéis hecho trampas. – Protesto Remus. – Ya casi lo tenía.

- Pero se acabó el tiempo. – Repitió Nyssa sin dejarse ablandar x las melosas y seductoras caras de los chicos. – Ahora largaros de aquí. Tenéis todo el comedor lleno de jovencitas deseando que las tratéis de seducir.

- Pero os preferimos a vosotras. – James se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que nos encantan los retos.

- Yo creo más bien que sois masocas. – Aventuro Lily.

- Puede ser. – Admitió Sirius. Luego se fijo en lo que estaba haciendo Wyn. – AHAAAA. ¿Pero que haces, insensata?

- Comer verdura. – Replico Wyn deteniendo el bocado de zanahoria a medio camino de su boca.

- Pero eso es canibalismo. – Se escandalizo Sirius. – No puedes comer zanahoria ni berenjena. Son tus hermanos.

Wyn le envió una mirada asesina. Sirius no la vio porque estaba ocupado limpiando el plato de la chica de zanahoria.

- Deja comer a la chica en paz. – Sugirió James, con un suspiro.

- ¿No crees que ese chiste dejo de ser gracioso hace 3 noches? – Pregunto Remus.

- A mi aún me lo parece. – Dijo Lily sin dejar de reír.

El "a mi nunca me pareció gracioso" irritado de Wyn fue interrumpido por un grito procedente de le mesa de profesores:

- ¡Estoy harta de tanta gilipollez! – McGonagall se levantó de la mesa, harta de la discusión de las Moiras y Trewnaley, que era más tonta que un debate electoral entre George Bush & Britnie Spears, hirviendo de furia y tirando la mitad de los saleros en el proceso.

- ¡Se te va a caer el salero! – Predijeron a la vez los 6 adivinos presentes, demostrando sus grandes aptitudes adivinatorias.

--

- Al menos sed buenas y decirnos que os ha dicho el adivino. – Las suplico James, de hecho no suplico, más bien lo pidió con el tono irresistible de un niño que pide caramelos a su madre. Ya habían terminado de cenar y acababan de llegar a la sala común.

- Esta bien. – Accedió Wyn pese a las protestas de sus amigas. En tono tan bajo que los chicos se tuvieron que acercar muchísimo a ella y aún así de no ser animagos no habrían captado ni media letra. – Nyssa dejara a Malfoy, Yo volveré con el hombre que rompí y Lily se va a casar en menos de año y medio.

- Oye si no nos lo quieres decir no nos lo digas. Pero no te inventes cosas. – Protesto Sirius ofendido.

- Como si Lily se fuera a casar. – Completo James con hiriente sarcasmo.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pienso yo. – Le apoyo Lily mientras subía las escaleras de su cuarto.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en la cama se dio cuenta de algo. Si había un chico con el que se casaría sin dudarlo. Ese chico era: Sirius Black.

No era tan vanidoso como el idiota de Potter. (NC: ôO ¿Eh?) y siempre era tan amable con Lily... Claro, que su prima decía que era un idiota arrogante que se hacía el gracioso pero no tenía la más mínima gracia. Sin embargo, a Lily si que le hacían gracia sus chistes. Resumiendo: era guapo, divertido, inteligente... El marido perfecto. Igual se resistía un poco a que le pusiera el lazo, pero ese rodeo merecía la pena.

Decidido a partir del día siguiente, Lily Evans iría a saco a por Sirius Black.

--

- Yo creo que ya esta mejor. Mañana se lo voy a pedir. – Anunció James a sus amigos que debían saber de lo que hablaba el chico.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Sirius que no sabía que hablaba.

- De Wyn. – Dijo James como si fuera obvio. Sirius le lanzó una mirada confusa. – Que ya esta más recuperada de la ruptura con Rosier y la voy a pedir salir mañana.

- Ah. – Dijo Sirius. Después de eso bostezo y se fue a la cama sin mediar más palabra.

- ¿Estas bien, Padfoot? – Pregunto Remus preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

- Sí, es solo que estoy cansado. – Replico Sirius sin mirar a sus amigos.

- Sirius, ya sé que Wyn no te gusta mucho. – James hablo con tono cauteloso. – Pero a mi sí. Y llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que este más... receptiva. Podías fingir que te alegras al menos un poco.

- Y me alegro. Es sólo que estoy cansado. – Repitió Sirius bostezando. Al final se dio la vuelta, sonrió y dijo. – De verdad que me alegro, Prongs.

- Esta bien. – James sonrió, convencido de las buenas intenciones de su amigo. De pronto por su cara pasó una imagen de terror. – O, joder, se me olvido devolverle a Timothy sus estrategias para el partido. Voy corriendo. – Y sin más tomo algo de su mochila y salió pitando de su habitación.

Remus rió por lo bajo antes de volverse hacia Sirius.

- Creo que deberías de decirle la verdad a James. – Comento el licántropo.

- ¿La verdad sobre qué? – Pregunto Sirius con voz somnolienta.

- La verdad sobre tu y Wyn. – Replico Remus serenamente.

- No hay nada entre Wyn y yo. – Contesto Sirius, con voz testaruda.

- Pero te gustaría que lo hubiera. – Remus sonrió triunfalmente al ver que había llegado al punto G de la conversación. – No es que Wyn te caiga mal, es que estás loco por ella.

- Deja de decir chorradas, Rem. Quiero dormir. – Fue la respuesta de Sirius.

Remus decidió no insistir, al menos de momento. Sabía que a Sirius no se le podía forzar a hacer algo para lo que no se sentía preparado, pero cuando se sintiera seguro, el animago le contaría lo que le pasaba.

Sirius, por su parte, pese a estar cansado no podía dormir. Oyó como Remus se acostaba. Oyó volver a James y como este también se acostaba. Pero el seguía sin poder dormir.

Remus tenía razón, como siempre, estaba loco por Wyn. Desde mucho antes de que James se diera cuenta que la chica existiera siquiera.

Concretamente desde el día que Wyn había roto con Rosier...

Ese día, Sirius había pasado la noche también en el Caldero Chorreante, 2 noches antes se había largado definitivamente de la mansión de sus padres y el DIA anterior acepto la oferta de James y sus padres de irse a dormir a su casa. Pero decidió no hacerlo hasta tener una tienda de campaña y demás cosas necesarias para acampar, cosas que acababa de adquirir.

Regresaba a su habitación para recoger las cosas e ir a casa de James cuando vio a una asustada elfina doméstica corriendo por el pasillo:

- SOCORRO. AYUDEN A BLISSY. SOCORRO. SE HA VUELTO LOCA.

Sirius vio pasar a la elfina histérica buscando al posadero. Luego se fijo en que de la habitación de la que había salido, más bien huido, la elfina, había más ruido de explosiones que si se produjera un ataque nuclear en plena traca de cohetes.

Curioso, se asomo a ver que grupo de vándalos borrachos estaba haciendo ese lío. Y se sorprendió de ver que la que estaba provocando ese caos no era una estrella de rock hasta las cejas de coca, sino una joven de pelo rubio cobrizo medio desnuda que destruía, quemaba y pisoteaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

- ¿Evans? – Pregunto el chico sin poder creer que aquella chica frágil estuviera provocando ese caos.

- ¡Qué! – Grito ella revolviéndose con furia al oír una voz masculina. – Genial. Black. – Añadió con sarcasmo, antes de tomar un jarrón y lanzarlo sobre la cabeza del chico.

- Ey, yo también me alegro de verte. – Sirius esquivo el jarrón y observo a la chica que se paseaba descalza por la habitación llena de cristales rotos, debido a eso al caminar dejaba un reguero de sangre. – Wyn, deja que te mire el pie..

- Ni hablar. – De pronto la chica dio un profundo trago a una botella de aguardiente de fuego. – a los tíos se os da un pie, tomáis la pierna entera y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo.

- No sé que diantres me estás hablando pero ese pie hay que curarlo. – Repitió Sirius.

- ES ELLA. – Blissy, la elfina histérica, había regresado, junto a todos los elfos de la posada. – SE HA VUELTO LOCA Y ATACO A BLISSY CON ESTE TEMIBLE OBJETO ASESINO. – La elfina tenía en la mano una pastilla de jabón de las que regalan en las habitaciones de los hoteles, Wyn se la había arrojado cuando Blissy trato de entrar a hacer la cama.

- Srta. Si no se calma tendremos que echarla a la calle tal y como esta. – Si el elfo jefe pensaba que la amenaza de lanzarla casi desnuda y sangrando a la calle calmaría a Wyn se equivocaba de medio a medio. La chica le lanzo la botella antes de iniciar un discurso sobre "mil razones por las que los elfos domésticos son tontos del culo".

- Yo me encargo de ella. – Se ofreció Sirius, que si hubiera querido seguir oyendo esas historias se hubiera quedado en casa con su madre. Sin más se acercó a Wyn la cargo a hombros y la saco de la habitación. – Vosotros arreglar este desastre.

- Gracias señor. – Exclamaron todos los elfos rebosando gratitud.

- Serás cabronazo. – Grito Wyn en cuanto la dejo en el suelo de su habitación. Luego se dedicó a lanzarle puñetazos en el pecho, él no hizo nada x defenderse esperando a q ella se cansara cosa que no tardó en ocurrir. Al cabo de pocos minutos la fuerza de sus puños fue disminuyendo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los sollozos.

En circunstancias normales, Sirius no hubiera sabido que hacer con una chica llorosa medio desnuda, pero aquello no era normal y Sirius sabía que hacer.

Con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama e hizo que ella se sentara sobre sus rodillas, mientras la abrazaba, la mecía y la trataba de convencer de que todo saldría bien. Estuvieron así hasta un rato después de que Wyn se calmara.

La chica se sentía muy a gusto, hasta que se dio cuenta del detalle de que estaba medio desnuda en brazos de un chico al que hacía 3 horas no le hubiera dado voluntariamente ni la hora. Y se sintió ridícula.

- Gracias por esto. – Susurró la brujita sin mucha convicción, dando a entender que ya estaba tranquila y que Sirius podía soltarla. Pero el mago de ojos grises no parecía estar mucho por la tarea. – Gracias. – Repitió por si no la había oído.

- Ya te he escuchado la primera vez. Pero no pienso soltarte. – Explico Sirius, que por alguna razón que no entendía ni él mismo se sentía mejor que nunca.

Wyn le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Te pasa algo en la cara? – Pregunto Sirius al ver la mirada de Medusa que le lanzaba la chica. - ¿No irás a vomitar?

- No, estoy bien. – Contesto Wyn sorprendida de que su mirada más fulminante no hubiera asustado a su compañero de clase. – Mejor me voy a vestirme.

- Sí, supongo que deberías. – Admitió Sirius con desgana.

- Y para ello se requiere que me sueltes. – Señalo Wyn.

- Ah, sí, claro, supongo. – con más desgana aún que antes Sirius la soltó. Ella se levanto de sus rodillas y cuando estaba en la puerta se volvió.

- Gracias. – repitió con un tono dulce que Sirius nunca la había oído.

- Eso ya lo has dicho. – Dijo Sirius. Luego hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

Wyn volvió a sonreír débilmente antes de salir de la habitación. Sirius oyó como llegaba a la suya y se disculpaba con los elfos por el arrebato de furia anterior. Los elfos se pusieron a llorar, ya que no solían disculparse con ellos. El muchacho sonrió, ¿cómo había podido comparar a Wyn con su madre?

No volvió a verla ese día. Pero pensó mucho en ella ese verano. Y cuando llego a la estación de tren para tomar el Expreso que los llevaría a la escuela, James se fijo en ella antes de que Sirius tuviera ocasión de decidir lo que sentía por la muchacha.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba ayudando a James en su plan de acercarse a ella y evitar que otros chicos hicieran los mismo.

Remus fue el que se percato de que algo no iba bien. A Sirius le faltaba entusiasmo y cuando el animago empezó a comprender lo que le pasaba realmente empezó a atacar a Wyn todo lo que podía, tratando de que la aversión sustituyera a la atracción como forma de supervivencia. Pero sin conseguirlo.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Mañana a aquellas horas Wyn sería oficialmente la novia de James.

--------------------------------------

¿Q os pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado aunque admito que es un poco flojo, pero en el próximo mejora. En el siguiente capítulo, las corrientes ineludibles del destino se pondrán en marcha. Y para los que no creéis en esas cosas, la trama empezará a desarrollarse como es debido. Esto solo ha sido una pequeña introducción al caos q se va a empezar a producir.

Como ya habéis visto, a Lily le gusta Sirius, a James le gusta Wyn. El problema empieza porque a Sirius le gusta Wyn y bueno... ¿Quién le gusta a Wyn? Eso es un misterio de momento.

Otro punto importante de la trama es: ¿Q relación exactamente hay entre Lucius & Nyssa? ¿Por qué no les cae bien a sus amigas? Aunque creo q esa es fácil.

Bueno, como ya os he dicho, este capítulo era una introducción a todo el caos que se va a producir en la escuela, el siguiente ya tiene mucha más marcha. ¿Qué cuando lo subiré? Enseguida. Lo tengo escrito. Estoy esperando a tener 10 RR vuestros para subirlo. Es solo porque es el primero y necesito saber que hay gente leyendo, que si no me vuelvo loca, y me deprimo y no escribo. Chantaje emocional, esta muy bien Para los próximos os prometo que no os chantajearé.

Un beso.

Carla Gray.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	2. ¿Es o no es una cita?

Hola, pues lo prometido es deuda, y como yo prometí que en cuanto tuviera los 10 RR, yo actualizaba, pues ya actualizo. Pero no os acostumbréis a esto, entre otras cosas porque ya no tengo más capis escritos por lo que no puedo hacer esto de actualizar a los 5 días. Pero antes de empezar con el capítulo 2 de esta retorcida y descabalada historia, toca responder a los 10 RR, de hecho creo que son más. Pues allá vamos:

Serenity: Porque de momento aún se te conoce así. ¡Que alegría que dejes un RR! Mira que te perdono el echo de que ni siquiera por mi te dignes a dejar RR en la otra página de la alegría que me das. Pero a cambio tu vas a tener Imperius en cada capítulo de este fict, porque por acá no tienes excusa bonita, así que... ¡Quiero RR tuyos!

Isa: ¿Por qué no va a valer el chantaje emocional? En el amor y conseguir RR vale casi todo. Me alegra que te gustara el fict, y eso que fue el que te ofrecí leer adelantado pero no quisiste porque te picaste cuando no quise llamar a Wyn, Isa. ¿Te acuerdas? Besos, me alegro que ya estés bien de tu mano.

Zaira: Hola, si tu nombre me suena, seguro que tuve algún RR tuyo en algún momento. (Aunque no se acuerda cuando) Me alegra que te guste la historia, a mi tb me gustan aquellas donde se sabe lo que piensan los personajes, sobretodo las primeras personas. En fin, que espero seguir viéndote por acá.

Syringen: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, tengo 3 RR tuyos en un solo fin de semana. De verdad que gracias por el tiempo que te tomas en leer el fict. Tranquila, no voy a dejar mi otro fict ni loca. De hecho ese le llevo muy adelantado. Lo de las 3 chicas de distinto tono de pelo... Empiezo a entenderlo, siempre queda muy bien decir "dijo la rubia" o "saltó la morena" y todo el mundo sabe quién es. Pero ahora me monto yo sola unos líos para distinguir a Lily & Wyn. Me alegro que te hayan caído bien las locas estas y tb creo que solo por los problemas que va a causar que Sirius & James estén locos x la misma chica merece la pena el lío. Chao y besos.

Goi Izarra: Hola. Si que es un lío el que hay montado, y eso que falta un vértice del cuadrado amoroso este. Supongo que por pelirroja te refieres a Lily, cielo, de ahora en adelante tendrás que especificar porque Wyn tb es pelirroja. Gracias por contribuir a la causa. Un besote.

Ginny 84: Sí de nuevo yo, con otra locura. Me alegra que te hayas aficionado a mis historias, eso significa que te gustan. Tranquila, que si puedo actualizo lo más rápido que pueda.

Leila Wood: Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, sobretodo porque yo le veo flojillo, así que espero que este te guste más. Ya verás la que se va a liar con el enredo este.

La loka del pueblo: Hola, si ya me imagine que mucha gente se iba a creer que era después de LODF, por eso advertí desde el principio que era de los Merodeadores. Que tb son mis favoritos. Y el resultado es... ¿Cuál es el resultado? Me has dejado a medias. ;-; ¡Eso no se hace! Espero que para la próxima vez no me dejes así.

Kurumi – Desu: ¡Que corto! Claro, solo me escribes por el interés, para que suba el capi 2... Así no, ¿eh? No me siento querida. Chao.

Bars9: Hola, si ya estaba diciendo que dónde te me habías metido. Gracias por sacar algo de tiempo para dejarme mensaje. ¿Así que casi te pierdo en las advertencias? Menos mal que resististe, de todas formas ya verás que Wyn cambia bastante de color de pelo. Ahora es naranja con puntas violetas, pero a ver lo que dura. Aunque creo que te recupere al librarme de la rata, vale que este Malfoy, tiene sus... defectillos, pero al menos no es un traidor, solo es un cabrón retorcido. Felicidades, aprendiste los nombres de las chicas a la primera, por lo menos 2, Lily y Nyssa, aunque el primero ya te lo sabías. Y hablando de ellas, veo que tienes bastantes dudas al respecto: ¿Qué hace Nyssa con Malfoy? Pues eso es algo que realmente nadie entiende, ni ella? ¿Qué hace Nyssa con Malfoy pudiendo estar con Remus? Ahhhh, paso palabra. ¿Wyn pensando en Rosier? En absoluto, ella quiere meterse a monja, así que los hombres no están entre sus planes de futuro. ¿De donde sacas que Lily salió con Snape cuando pudo tener a James? Yo ni dije nada de eso, creo. ¡Cálmate chiquilla! Ya haremos nosotras matemática creativa para que las cuentas cuadren y nazca Harry, pero venga. ¿No me digas que tu ramalazo destructivo no siente ni un poco de curiosidad por ver las sendas retorcidas que habrá que tomar para lograrlo? Sí tu eres el RR 10, dirás que he tardado mucho en subirlo, ¿no? Besazos cielo.

Bueno, ya están los mensajes ahora vamos con la historia, espero que os guste mucho el segundo capítulo de este fict.

**La profecía 2.**

**¿Es o no es una cita**?

El día siguiente llego más rápido de lo que Sirius hubiera querido. Sobre todo porque a partir de las 4 de la mañana se logró quedar dormido y lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia es de James zarandeándole con ganas para despertarlo.

James estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en la vida, más q antes de su primer partido de Quiditch, aunque al menos esa vez no había vomitado. Se había puesto de punta en blanco y se había pasado un buen rato tratando de colocar bien su rebelde pelo negro.

- ¿Estoy bien? – Pregunto James cuando iban camino del Gran comedor a buscar a las chicas.

- Sí. – Asintieron Remus y Sirius a la vez. Los dos chicos se dedicaban a pasarse una pelota de tela de un lado a otro del pasillo.

- ¿Y el pelo tb? – James se paro delante de una ventana para contemplar su reflejo.

- ¿De verás tenemos que contestar a eso? – Pregunto Remus cautelosamente.

- Ja, ja. ¡Que gracioso! – Contesto James con sarcasmo.

A todo esto habían llegado a la entrada del Gran Comedor, de donde las chicas se disponían a salir, justo cuando Sirius le hizo a Remus un lanzamiento más largo de lo normal.

Remus salto para atraparla con tan mala suerte que fue a parar encima de Wyn. Y digo mala suerte porque la estampo todo el codo en la cara. Concretamente en el labio.

- Wyn, ¿estás bien? – Tanto sus amigas como los Merodeadores se abalanzaron para ayudarla. Además de todos los curiosos del Gran Comedor, q no iban a ayudar precisamente.

- Te vas a caer. – Profetizó Neftis que reptaba por allí en aquel momento.

- BASTA. – bramo Dumbledore. – Sigan a sus cosas. – El tumulto de curiosos se disperso. Dumbledore se fijo en la chica. – Ese labio tiene mala pinta. Por no decir q se lo ha partido. Llevadla a la enfermería.

Ahí se formo otro pequeño caos, ya que los 3 chicos estaban empeñados en llevarla en brazos: James xq pensaba q era muy romántico, Remus porque lamentaba haberla partido el labio con su codo y Sirius porque se sentía tan responsable como Remus, más aún, ya que él lanzo la pelota a pesar de haber visto a la chica de reojo. Para colmo Lily insistía en invocar una camilla para llevarla mientras Nyssa se dedicaba a lanzarles a los chicos todos los sinónimos del diccionario de "Bestia Pardas", q x cierto se sabía bastantes. Tal vez fuera debido a la experiencia de salir con Malfoy aventuro Remus más tarde.

Wyn termino por hartarse y se fue por su propio pie a la enfermería.

Al cabo como de 15 minutos, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Wyn se había ido, los demás estaban muy ocupados peleando aún. Sirius se aprovecho de esto para hacer un mutis por el foro y llegar hasta la enfermería.

Wyn estaba sentada en una camilla escuchando con atención los consejos para que no se la saltaran los hechizos cicatrizantes durante los próximos días q la daba la enfermera. Sirius no se fijo en Pomfrey sino en el espantoso aspecto que tenía la boca, hasta entonces perfecta, de Wyn.

Se lanzo al suelo y recorrió el metro escaso hasta la camilla suplicando:

- Lo siento, Wyn, no pretendía... Lo siento. Fue culpa mía. Vale, fue el codo de Remus el que te hizo esto. Pero lo que ha pasado es responsabilidad mía. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

- Tranquilo, Sr. Black. Tanto la Srta. Evans como yo hemos captado la idea. – Corto la enfermera. – Por desgracia, ella no puede aceptar sus disculpas porque no puede hablar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha comido la lengua? – Se asusto Sirius.

- No. – Le tranquilizo la enfermera, mientras Wyn chascaba la lengua, demostrando que dicho músculo estaba aún intacto. – Pero es una de las muchas actividades que no podrá realizar para evitar que se la salten los puntos.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cuáles son las otras?

Wyn tomo una pizarra y escribió: "¿A ti q te importa, Black?"

- Porque estoy dispuesto a expiar mi culpa y lo haré de una manera muy simple. Pienso estar sin hacer nada que tu no puedas hacer el tiempo que tengas q estar sin hacerlo. Así que: ¿Q otras actividades no podrá realizar?

- No podrá sonreír. – Para demostrar su buena fe, Sirius borro la sonrisa de ángel malo que siempre lucía. – No podrá besar a nadie. – No importaba, llevaba mucho sin salir con chicas y no lo extrañaba, apenas. – Y no podrá comer...

- ¿Q? - ¿Sin comer? Eso era demasiado.

- Nada sólido. Solo cosas líquidas con pajita.

- Bien. Acepto. – Concluyo Sirius. ¡Las cosas que uno podía hacer cuando le gustaba una persona y se sentía culpable!

Cuando sus amigos al fin se dieron cuenta de su ausencia y llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con que ninguno de los dos les hablaba. Pensaron que se habían enfadado con ellos x ignorarles pero Pomfrey se lo explico todo.

James maldijo por lo bajo que aquélla idea tan genial no se le hubiera ocurrido a él primero. Ahora no podía hacerlo porque parecería que se había copiado de Sirius.

Lily pensó que Sirius era un cielo por hacer ese sacrificio por Wyn. Tb pensó que eso debía mencionarlo en los votos nupciales. Luego volvería a redactarlos.

Nyssa & Remus por su parte encontraron más que curiosa esa actitud.

Pasaron los días y Pomfrey la retiro a Wyn los hechizos cicatrizantes. En ese tiempo, Sirius no falto a su palabra ni una sola vez. Pese a que las sonrisas burlonas de anuncio de pasta dental eran su tarjeta de visita, no sonrió ni una sola vez. Pese a q era de los que no hablaría 5 minutos pudiendo hablar 10, no dijo ni medía letra. Pese a que todas las chicas de la escuela insistían en hacerle el boca a boca, no beso a ninguna. Pese a que le encantaba la comida sólida, aguanto junto a Wyn aquellos asquerosos batidos energéticos...

En resumen, se porto...

- Genial. – Concluyo Wyn, sin poder disimular el asombro. Por fortuna sus labios no habían terminado tan mal. Solo habían pasado de perfectos a poco menos que perfectos. Podía haber sido peor.

- No sé porque te asombras tanto, cuando yo doy mi palabra la cumplo. – Dijo Sirius. La verdad es que lamentaba que aquel periodo de tiempo se terminara, porque había sido feliz de verdad. Porque lo había pasado con Wyn, pero ahora que terminaba la chica tenía que seguir su camino, que conducía hacia James. - ¿Por qué no sales a cenar conmigo este fin de semana? – Aunque, antes de que la chica emprendiera viaje, era mejor q estuviera alimentada, ¿o no?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Wyn. Sirius no podía haberla pedido una cita. Aquellos batidos energéticos habían afectado a sus habilidades auditivas.

- Pues que como sabes, Dumbledore nos deja salir una vez al mes por la noche a los chicos y chicas de 7º, toca este fin de semana. Acabo de proponerte que vengas a cenar conmigo. – Explico Sirius.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – Se aseguro Wyn. – Porque ni loca iría a una cita contigo.

- No es una cita. – Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, entrenados durante años inventando excusas falsas para Filch, Sirius reaccionó deprisa. – Digamos que aún no creo haber expiado mi culpa del todo, pienso q si te invito a cenar en el restaurante más caro de Hogsmead igual se me pasa.

Wyn le miro atentamente tratando de ver algún signo de q el chico mentía. No se fiaba de él desde que volvió de vacaciones. Los 3 chicos estaban muy raros, James era demasiado amable con ella y Sirius demasiado borde, hasta el punto de que ninguno de los 2 desperdiciaba una ocasión de demostrarlo. Remus era él único q se portaba normal con ella.

Por otra parte, el restaurante más caro de Hogsmead era Chantilly, un restaurante tan caro y elitista que te hacían un análisis de sangre para ver su grado de pureza antes de tomarte nota de las consumiciones. Siendo sus padres muggles, Wyn tenía garantizado el rechazo en él. Aunque si iba con Sirius...

- Vale. Acepto. El sábado vamos a cenar juntos a Chantilly. - Se decidió Wyn.

- ¿Chantilly? – Sirius enarcó una de sus cejas.

- Sí, tengo muchas ganas de ir. – Confesó Wyn.

- Como quieras. El sábado vamos a cenar juntos. Pero no es una cita. – Aclaro Sirius.

- Lo sé. El que lo tiene que recordar eres tú. – Señalo Wyn.

Como era de esperar, la "madura" y "civilizada" reacción de James & Lily ante la no – cita de Sirius & Wyn, no se hizo esperar.

Aquí os va la de James:

- ¿Pero como la has podido pedir una cita? – Bramo James haciendo que la Torre de Griffindorf oscilara ligeramente.

- No es una cita. – Corrigió Sirius antes de encogerse de hombros. – No lo sé. Fue un acto reflejo. Me salió si querer.

- ¿Sin querer? – Pregunto James sonando furioso e irónico a la vez. - ¿Pero como puedes pedirle a una chica una cita sin querer? Además a una chica que ni siquiera te cae bien. Eso es IM – PO- SI- BLE. No se puede pedir a alguien una cita sin querer... De verdad q no lo entiendo.

- James, te repito que no es una cita. Yo supongo que fue por la mala alimentación q he soportado esta semana. – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sé lo que pasa. – Anunció James con el mismo tono que Newton cuando descubrió la ley de la gravedad.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto Sirius no muy seguro, aunque increíblemente aliviado. Al fin había llegado el momento de admitir que estaba enamorado de la misma chica que James. – Es un alivio q lo sepas. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

- ¿Cómo no me lo voy a tomar a mal? – Se enfureció James. – Te pasas 3 semanas sin salir con ninguna chica cuando tu sales con 3 chicas al día y claro... Esa acumulación de energía sexual te ha hecho pedirle una cita a la primera chica que has pillado. Eso lo entiendo. Pero no porque escogiste a Wyn, ¿acaso no ha sufrido ya bastante?

- ¡Q cabrón! – Exclamo de pronto Remus.

- Gracias, Remus. – Dijeron los dos morenos a la vez con tonos muy diferentes. James de agradecimiento por la solidaridad demostrada por el licántropo. Sirius ofendido porque le juzgaran sin dejar q se explicara.

- ¿Eh? – Remus les miro como si acabara de recordar q los 3 compartían el mismo plano astral. – No. Hablaba de Malfoy. – Aclaro Remus. – No entiendo como le hace eso a Nyssa.

Remus se refería a que los 3 chicos habían visto al rubio novio de Nyssa saliendo de una habitación llamada la Sala del Polvo, y no por la acumulación de partículas precisamente, acompañado de Narcisa, la prima de Sirius.

- ¿Y eso que más da? – Dijo James de forma insensible.

- ¿Pues no ves que Remus esta enamorado de Nyssa? – Se molesto Sirius.

- Ah, sí. Lo siento, Rem. No lo sabía. – Se excuso James. No es que el capitán del equipo de Quiditch fuera un egocéntrico que no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de sus amigos, es que los del propio James eran demasiado complejos para entender los de los demás.

Sirius no era muy distinto. Seguramente si no estuviera en una situación similar a la de Remus. Similar que no igual. Sirius no se hubiera percatado de lo que pasaba por el corazoncito del licántropo.

- No importa. Es que me duele ver que el la trata así. – Contesto Remus. Luego agito la cabeza, alejando el mal rollo de ella y se volvió hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa en la cara y una chocolatina en la mano. – Volviendo a vuestro problema, no veo ningún problema, James.

- ¿Q no? – Salto James molesto. – Sirius va más salido que el pico de un pato y tiene una cita con la chica que me gusta

- Y dale, que no es una cita. – Corrigió Sirius, pero James no le hizo ni caso.

- La destrozara el corazón y yo tendré q esperar 90 años a que ella supere el trauma. – Concluyo James lanzando a Sirius una mirada de "¿por qué me haces esto?"

- Eso no pasará. – Corrigió Remus. – Sirius solo la va a invitar a cenar y no creo que pase de ahí, Wyn guarda muy bien las distancias cuando la conviene. Además piensa que es como un ensayo, si la sale bien la cena te costara menos convencerla para salir contigo y de paso Sirius puede fijarse en las cosas que le gustan lo cual te ayudara.

James lo medito unos segundos.

- Esta bien. – Acepto el testarudo joven. – Pero pórtate bien. – Señalo a Sirius con el dedo. De pronto se llevo la mano a la frente con cara de susto. – Se me olvido el castigo con Cluster, me va a matar... – Y salió disparado para su castigo con su profesor de DCAO.

- Gracias, Monny. - Dijo de pronto Sirius.

- De nada. – Se limito a contestar Remus.

Y aquí va la reacción de Lily.

- ¿Cómo que tienes una cita con Sirius? – Pregunto Lily con sus ojos lanzando chispas.

- No es una cita. Solo vamos a cenar. – Contesto Wyn. – Además no entiendo qué te importa. ¡Ni que te fueras a casar con Sirius!

- Estoy en ello y que tu tengas una cita con él no ayuda. – Replico Lily.

- ¿Te has creído lo de la profecía? – Pregunto Wyn decepcionada.

- ¡Vaca estúpida! – Grito de pronto Nyssa.

- Ey, tampoco es para ponerse así. – Protesto Lily.

- No hablaba de ti, me refería a lo de Narcisa. – Contesto Nyssa.

Había visto salir a su novio con ella de una sala, ella no conocía el nombre de la sala, pero al verlos juntos su intuición le había dicho que no habían estado repasando apuntes precisamente en esa sala.

- Más que vaca, es una zorra. – Replico Wyn con la voz temblando de rencor. Narcisa era amiga de la chica por la que Rosier la planto. Luego se volvió hacia su prima. – Mira, Lily, te prometo que no pasara nada. Black no me gusta lo más mínimo. Sólo que el chico insiste en pagarme una cena en el restaurante más caro de Hogsmead al que yo por mi misma no entrare en la vida, ¿por qué negarle ese capricho?

- Esta bien. – Accedió Lily, más que nada porque un plan se formaba en su mente. - ¿Y que vas a ponerte?

- Pues no sé. – Wyn se encogió de hombros. – Unos vaqueros con un buen cinturón de castidad. ¿Por qué?

- Ni hablar. – Aseguro Lily con tono inflexible. – Si yo fuera a salir con Sirius. – Lily se evadió un segundo recreándose en esa magnífica posibilidad. – Si yo saliera con Sirius me pondría...

La semana paso volando y llego el sábado el día de la cita. Es decir, de la no –cita.

Sirius había propuesto a Wyn ir a recogerla a su habitación o quedar en el vestíbulo, pero Wyn rechazo ambas opciones diciendo q así es como quedaba la gente cuando iba a una cita. Y como ellos no iban a una cita pues no iba a quedar así.

- ¿Y cómo piensas exactamente que quedamos? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Pues... – Wyn medito, pero todos los lugares de la escuela en un momento u otro se usaban para quedar y acudir a una cita. – Vale, esta bien. Nos vemos en la sala Común.

- A las 8:30.

- Mejor a las 9. – Contradijo Wyn.

- Tiene q ser a las 8:30, a las 9 tenemos la mesa reservada y si quedamos más tarde no nos da tiempo. – Replico Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué has cogido mesa tan pronto?

- ¿Piensas discutir por todo? – Se harto Sirius. – A las 8:30 te quiero en la Sala Común arreglada y lista pasa salir.

- Pero... – Trato de contradecir Wyn.

- No. – La cortó Sirius. Wyn se calló, pero hizo ademán de volver a hablar. Sirius levanto un dedo como un profesor advirtiendo a una alumna particularmente rebelde, (se lo habían hecho a él muchas veces).

- Vale. – Accedió Wyn, pero no como si la hubieran acorralado, sino como si se dignara a aceptar la ofrenda que Sirius la hacía. – Pero no me esperes muy guapa. – Hizo constar antes de irse.

Claro que la pretensión de Wyn de no arreglarse para la cita chocó con la determinación de Lily de tener su primera cita con Sirius a través de Wyn. Para ello la vistió y arreglo como se hubiera engalanado ella de ser la afortunada pareja de Sirius. Y así cuando Wyn bajo (a las 8:29) a la sala Común iba de esta guisa:

Un vestido negro de tirantes tan ceñido q cortaba la respiración tanto de la percha como de los que la veían pasar. Lily argumento que las dos tenían un cuerpo parecido y que Sirius debía ir acostumbrándose a su visión. Pero con ropa. Sin ella ya se encargaría Lily personalmente.

Los zapatos tb eran negros y con un tacón de aguja de vértigo. Como dijo Lily, Sirius era muy alto y ambas deberían estar siempre a la altura de las circunstancias.

Por ello la había hecho un recogido hacia arriba, tratando de esconder las puntas violetas del pelo. Wyn se negó a que Lily se las cortara, eso defraudo a la joven, ya que quería q Sirius se hiciera a la idea de salir con una chica pelirroja del todo.

El brillo de labios que Wyn lucía era el favorito de Lily: algo marrón con sabor a chocolate con leche. Porque Lily aseguraba que a los hombres se les conquistaba por el estómago. Pero la hizo jurar a Wyn que no sería de sus labios de donde probaría el brillo labial con sabor a chocolate.

El perfume tb era de Lily, para conquistar a Sirius por el olfato.

Claro que Sirius tampoco se quedaba atrás ni en elegancia ni en atractivo. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca sacada por fuera y una chaqueta de cuero. El pelo tan elegante como siempre y un perfume suave y varonil.

Resultado de la presencia de ambos en la sala común: 17 alumnos y alumnas ingresados en la enfermería por ataque hormonal agudo que les condujo a un intento de orgía.

Pero eso es secundario, volvamos a la cita, o a la no – cita.

- Estás muy... – Trato de decir Sirius a modo de saludo.

- ¡No! – Cortó Wyn. – Nada de piropos ni esas frases q se dicen en las citas para allanar el camino a la cama. No necesito que me digas q estoy guapa.

- No, si iba a decir q estás muy alta. – Aclaro Sirius haciendo gala de sus estupendos reflejos, logrando, de paso, molestar a Wyn. - ¿Vamos?

- Vamos. – Wyn paso por delante de él con altanería, haciendo que Sirius olfateara su perfume. Demasiado especiado. Le gustaba más el que usaba habitualmente.

En cuanto la pareja, o anti pareja, porque si no es una cita, no son una pareja. Dejemos eso. Cuando ese par de dos salió de la Sala Común, sus amigos salieron de su escondite.

- Será una cena divertida. – Se burlo Remus viendo como la costumbre hacía que Sirius tratara de pasar su brazo por la cintura de Wyn, ganándose un manotazo de la chica.

- No me gusta. – Dijo de pronto James pensativo.

- A mi tampoco. – Apoyó Lily en igual tono. Algo no iba bien en su plan y no sabía que.

- ¿Pero q os pasa? – Salto Nyssa. - ¿No os fiáis de las personas q supuestamente os gustan?

- De Wyn / Sirius sí, de Sirius / Wyn no. – Contestaron James & Lily a la vez.

- ¿Y q propones que hagamos al respecto? – Pregunto Lily mirando a James, de forma cortante. Aclarar q la amabilidad de James con Wyn, la chica que le gustaba, era proporcional a lo borde que había sido con Lily y Nyssa.

Sirius por su parte sólo era borde con Wyn, que era la chica que le gustaba. Con Nyssa & Lily que sólo le caían bien era amable, cortés y educado. Y esas eran las razones por las que Lily se había quedado colgada del chico.

Remus por su parte era amable con todas, un poco más seco con Nyssa, pero comparado con lo bordes que podían ser sus amigos parecía hasta simpático.

Volviendo al presente.

- ¿Cómo que si vais hacer algo? – Intervino Remus. – No vais a hacer nada. Porque que ni se os pase por la cabeza ir a la habitación, tomar la capa de invisibilidad de James y correr a espiarles.

- ¿Q te parece la idea? – Pregunto James a Lily.

- No la parece nada. – Dijo Nyssa. – Sólo son un par de amigos que hace 2 días no se soportaban saliendo a cenar. ¿Q hay de malo en eso?

Lily & James intercambiaron miradas de "mis amigos no me comprenden".

- Voy a por la capa. – Anunció James.

- Te acompaño a por ella. – Se ofreció Lily.

- Ni hablar. – negó Remus.

- No os dejaremos. – Le apoyo Nyssa.

El resultado de esto es que Nyssa & Remus terminaron encerrados en el baño de los Merodeadores con un hechizo q impedía oír sus gritos desde fuera. James & Lily tomaron la capa de invisibilidad y se fueron a espiar a sus amigos al restaurante.

&·&·&·&

Antes de salir de la escuela al pasar por un baño, Wyn dijo:

- ¿Te importa que pase a retocarme? Sólo tardaré un minuto.

Y antes de que Sirius pudiera decir que no necesitaba el menor retoque y que iban a llegar tarde, Wyn entro.

Un minuto después, Wyn había abandonado su look de "voy a cumplir la fantasía de Lily" x uno q iba más con ella misma. Su pelo suelto, unos extraños pendientes cuadrados violetas entorno a su lóbulo, botas de cuero altas en vez de los tacones de Lily, una falda de cuero negra realmente corta y una sencilla camisa blanca bastante ceñida. Su perfume era el de siempre que tanto gustaba a Sirius.

- Te dije q tardaría un minuto. – Sonrió ella al ver la cara de pasmo de su compañero de no – cita pensando q se debía a la rapidez del cambio y no a su nuevo y mejorado aspecto. – Myrtle, ¿te importa llevar la ropa a mi cuarto?

- Claro, como Myrtle no tiene vida social esta para hacer recados, ¿no? – Se molesto la fantasma.

- Me alegra que captes la idea. – Contesto Wyn sin hacer caso del sarcasmo.

- Anda, vamos. – Sirius al fin reaccionó y decidió llevarse a Wyn de allí o perderían la reserva.

El Chantilly resulto ser un restaurante de estilo francés muy selecto. En cuanto la pareja entro todo el servicio les lanzo una mirada por encima del hombro ante sus atuendos. Esa mirada desapareció al oír el apellido de Sirius.

Ser un Black abría muchas puertas. Aunque Sirius fuera un Black renegado.

Les dieron una mesa estupenda, rodeados de vegetación hasta el punto de que parecía que estaban cenando en la selva amazónica cascada artificial incluida. Si por allí hubiera saltado una piraña ni Sirius ni Wyn se hubieran sorprendido.

Sirius tomo su menú y lo puso de pie en la mesa para hablar con Wyn sin que nadie le leyera los labios ni nada extraño. Tras un segundo, Wyn decidió imitarle.

- ¿Q te parece el sitio? – Pregunto Sirius.

Wyn vaciló, la verdad es que el sitio no la gustaba lo más mínimo, pero la parecía una grosería decirlo con la pasta que se debía haber gastado el chico.

- Pues, no esta mal. Es como muy vegetal. – Dijo al fin.

- Que no te gusta. – Interpreto Sirius aliviado.

- Pues la verdad que no mucho. – Wyn sonrió de forma traviesa y dijo. – Parece q a todos sus empleados les hayan metido una Barredora por el culo de lo estirados que son.

Sirius sonrió y entro en el juego.

- ¿Q me dices de la recepcionista? En cualquier parte de su cuerpo se podría congelar hielo de lo frívola q es.

- Aunque me sorprende que no sean elfos. – Admitió Wyn viendo la gran cantidad de humanos que servían mesas.

- Sí, es que en Chantilly hacen el gran acto de caridad de contratar a gente desfavorecida genéticamente. – La voz de Sirius estaba cargada de sarcasmo, como cada vez q hablaba de los miembros de su familia. Wyn enarcó una ceja, para indicarle que no sabía que hablaba. – Son squibs o brujos hijos de Muggles.

- ¿En serio? – Wyn asomo la cabeza por encima del menú tratando de deducir quien era como ella. Pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Pero al cruzar una mirada con una bruja situada en una mesa cercana, vio que la mujer tenía muy claro q el lugar de la chica de pelo bicolor era servir mesas y no consumir en ellas. Rápidamente Wyn volvió su vista hacia el menú.

Sirius buscó el lugar al que miraba Wyn y le dedicó a la bruja su mirada más desagradable. La bruja apartó la mirada. Sirius miró a Wyn para asegurase q estuviera bien. Por eso no quería ir con ella a aquel restaurante. Había mil sitios mejores a los que le hubiera encantado llevarla: Roma, Paris, Venecia... Aunque por alguna parte tenía que empezar.

- ¿Y el menú? – Wyn le acababa de dar un vistazo. - ¿A que saben las costillas de hipogrifo? ¿A pollo o a caballo? ¿No es ilegal matarlos para comerlos?

- En teoría. – Contesto Sirius contento al ver que no había dejado q la bruja idiota hubiera afectado a su humor..

- Ya, ¿si a ti no te gusta este sitio, por qué me has invitado? – Pregunto Wyn.

- Para empezar tu querías venir y además... Si te lo digo te vas a enfadar. – Dijo Sirius. Wyn le hizo un gesto de que no lo haría. – Esta bien. A mis otras citas les gusto. Ya sé que no es una cita. – Aclaro Sirius al ver que la chica iba a comentarlo. – Pero me apetecía salir contigo, fuera una cita o no.

- Gracias. – Sonrió Wyn. La joven no se daba cuenta, pero desde que se cambio de ropa se sentía más relajada y cómoda con la cita. Con la no – cita. – Otra pregunta: ¿si no nos gusta este sitio?

- ¿Q hacemos aún aquí? – Completo Sirius. – Sígueme. Conozco una salida. – Anuncio el chico con tono de héroe de película de acción. Wyn rió.

Luego siguió a Sirius que se había deslizado por debajo de la mesa. Esperaron hasta que paso el carrito de los postres y ambos se deslizaron dentro. De allí fueron llevados a la cocina y antes de que el carrito se descargara, ambos se deslizaron fuera de él lejos de aquel restaurante pijo y frívolo.

&·&·&·&·&

- ¿Y ahora q hacemos? – Pregunto Lily. – No podemos llegar hasta ellos con la capa de invisibilidad.

- De eso ya me di cuenta yo cuando chocamos con ese camarero q se puso a buscar fantasmas. – Replico James de mal humor.

- Tampoco es para ponerse así. – Se irritó Lily. – Sólo he hecho una pregunta.

- Y yo te la he respondido. Además pensé que la chica más inteligente de la escuela sería capaz de inventar alguna forma de llegar hasta ellos sin ser detectados. – James lanzó una mirada preocupada a la mesa al fondo del restaurante donde estaba Wyn con el "depravado" de Sirius. Si no hubieran puesto los menús a modo de aislamiento James no se hubiera preocupado, pero a saber lo q estaban haciendo tras ellos.

- ¿No puedes entrar soltar tu nombre y q te den una mesa cerca de ellos? – Sugirió Lily tan ansiosa por separar a la pareja como él.

- No. Mi apellido no abre tantas puertas como el de Sirius. – Se apeno James sin apartar la mirada del salón. En ese momento le vino la inspiración. – Ven. Tengo una idea.

&·&·&·&

- SOCORRO, SOCORRO. Estamos atrapados. ¡No me oyen! – Gritaba Nyssa aporreando la puerta con todas sus ganas.

- No te canses. – La recomendó Remus. – A esos 2 se les da muy bien los hechizos silenciadores. No saldremos de aquí hasta q ellos quieran sacarnos. ¿Una rana de chocolate?

- ¿Por q te lo tomas con tanta calma? – Nyssa dirigió su irritación hacia el chico tirado en el suelo devorando Ranas de chocolate.

- ¿Por q te lo tomas tú con tal histerismo? – Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Esta claro. – Contesto ella examinando la puerta haber si con una horquilla o algo así podía forzar la puerta.

- Ya. ¿Es por q soy un licántropo, no? Por eso no soportas respirar la misma atmósfera que yo. – Aventuró el joven con tono herido.

- ¡No! – Nyssa aparto su atención de la puerta y se sentó en cuclillas frente a Remus. – No tiene que ver contigo. Bueno, si tiene que ver contigo, pero no con que seas un licántropo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. – Nyssa sonrió. Había olvidado lo sensible q era Remus con el tema de su licantropía.

- ¿Y entonces q te pasa? Aparte de estar encerrada aquí. ¿No tendrás claustrofobia?

- No. Es por Lucius. No le gustaría mucho saber q estoy encerrada con un chico guapísimo en un cuarto de baño. Creo q nos mataría. – Suspiro Nyssa.

- Ah. – Dijo simplemente Remus de mal humor porque ella hubiera mencionado a su novio.

- ¿Q significa ese ah? – A Nyssa le sorprendió el tono agrio empleado por el muchacho.

- Nada.

- Pues sonaba a q significaba algo.

- Q no es nada.

- Que me digas lo q es.

Remus siguió sin decir nada. ¿Quién era él para contarle a la morena q su novio la ponía los cuernos con todo lo q se movía? Eso sólo la haría daño y él no quería verla sufrir por nada del mundo.

- La ventana. – Dijo de pronto Nyssa interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Remus. – Saldremos por la ventana.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, para el tercero nos dejamos algunas cuestiones pendientes:

James & Lily tratando de vigilar a sus amores: ¿los encontrarán y conseguirán frustrar su no – cita?

¿Adónde irán Wyn & Sirius ahora que se han largado del restaurante este pijo?

Nyssa & Remus encerrados en el baño. Sé de un alto porcentaje de chicas que no dejaban salir vivo al licántropo de allí, ¿será Nyssa de ese grupo?

¿Qué cuando podréis disfrutar de esas respuestas? Pues en cuanto tenga tiempo de escribirlo y subirlo. Entre tanto, por favor, dejar mensajes, aunque no lo creáis me animan mucho y me dan inspiración, gracias a lo cual escribo más deprisa.

Un beso a todos /as.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	3. Solo x una noche

Disclaimer: X si estais despistadas, una servidora no es Rowling. X eso los personajes no son de ella. Bueno, salvo 2 o 3 que andan por ahí. Pero da igual porque no me dan de comer.

Hola, niñas y niños aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de esta locura. Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores, a que al menos os guste, pero antes de empezar, respondamos a los RR.

Hermione – Weasley 86: (del 1) Hola cielo. Por poco no me entraste en el anterior capítulo. Pero cumplí mi promesa demasiado deprisa. ¿Tu crees que Nyssa te va a caer bien? Pues espero q no cambies de idea. Me ha gustado eso de "mi imaginación truculenta" igual lo uso en el futuro. Luego seguimos hablando. Posdata: por cierto, la respuesta al chiste. Lo de dónde tiene la aceituna la h, es en el hueso. Es que quise hacerte la gracia de dejarte un segundo RR, pero no me dejaba. ¡-¡

Ginny84: Hola, si la verdad es que ya ha empezado el caos. Igual tienes razón y Remus debería contarle a Nyssa que Malfoy la pone los cuernos. (Como que es a ella a la que la deberían de llamar cornamenta.) Pero él es majo y no quiere hacerla daño, aunque a hacerle daño a Malfoy no le pondría tantas pegas.

Noriko: (Del 1) Hola, tranquila. ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar del Arte de Vengarte? Pasa que de vez en cuando una necesita diversificarse. Me gusta que te gustara el primer capítulo, porque creo que es el más plof de todos.

Serenity: ¿Pero a que RR no te he contestado yo? ¡Si estas la primera! ¿Lo dices por qué no te contesté a la pregunta? Vale, sí, este es el fict que no subo en HA porque si le subo me lo ponen R33333333. ¿Contenta? La verdad, es que tengo otro peor que este en mente, pero así me voy subiendo yo misma. Ya sabía yo que Nyssa y tu os entenderíais. Me parece buena idea lo de ir regalando tarjetas del multiópticas, a ver si algún ingenuo cae en tus redes... Muajjjjaaa. Venga, va, cielo, no te enfades. Fue un lapsus, piensa que una ha cumplido años hace poco y tiene principio de Alzeimer. No me lo tengas en cuenta. Venga. ¿Te he ablandado un poco? Venga un besazo, cielo.

Loraine Potter: te dire que me encanta q te encante mi forma de escribir. Sí a mi tb me da pena la McGonagall con la tirria que les tiene a los adivinos y la toca estar rodeada de ellos. Y Lily, anda que no sabe cuando quiere, la niña. Un beso.

Kurumi – Desu: No pasa nada, seguro que no fue para tanto y yo exageré. ¿Qué James llegue a salir con Wyn? Podría ser, el chico esta empeñado en conquistarla, así que con lo cabezota que es... A mi tb se me ocurren un par de cosas que hacer si estuviera encerrada con Remus, pero si te las cuento tengo q subir esto de clasificación. Ya veremos q pasa con James y Lily. Kisses.

Alicia: Hola, me gusta que te guste. Tu y pocas dejarían salir a Remus del baño (que no estaban en un armario chica) ileso. ¿Q te hace pensar que Nyssa sí?

Bars9: ¿Cuánto hace q te conozco? ¿6 meses? Pues es la primera vez que me dices que actualice rápido. Tranquila, no creo q vuelva a pasar. ¿Remus tranquilo? En la vida. Al menos en este universo es un cúmulo de energía. Es que Sirius in love es muy mono, pero eso no significa q el niño pierda reflejos, en cuanto q pueda va a por su Wyn, como ya has visto. Y yo estoy contigo: eso en mi pueblo tb es una cita. Bueno, tienes q pensar q James bastante tiene con desenredar su propio caos emocional, como además tenga q desenredar el caos de sus amigos lo llevaba claro. Y Nyssa & Remus, no lo veo tan imposible, de momento para mi el que más jodido lo tiene es Sirius. Un beso guapa.

Noriko: Me alegra q superaras las dificultades técnicas. Sí, la verdad es que Nyssa tiene una elección difícil. Lucius admito que tiene su punto el chico, aunque como mi lobito... No, yo no me lo pensaba tanto. Ya me dirás si tarde mucho. Muakis.

Steffy Potter: Vale, yo escribo, pero por favor, no me lo pidas así que me das un poco de miedo.

Padma Patil Naberrie: ¿Nyssa psicópata? ¿No querrás decir suicida? Porque la que se abriría la cabeza contra el suelo sería ella misma consigo misma. En fin, que ya te he viciado a otro fict. Je, je. Espero que tus exámenes te hayan salido bien.

Henar: Hola, cada día me cambias la firma. Y luego dices de mi. ¿Lily neurótica y exagerada? ¿De dónde sacas eso? No será porque este empeñada en casarse con Sirius solo porque se lo ha dicho un viejo ciego, ¿verdad? Espero que nunca me digas que algo mío te parece muy vegetal. Sino ya sabré que no te ha gustado. Beso guapeta.

Loka Malfoy: Hola, tranquila, nadie parece saber el nombre de esa profesora y el que le puse yo no le ha chirriado demasiado a nadie porque no se me han quejado. ¿Quién no querría ser Wyn? Bueno, yo a veces me quedaría con Nyssa. Un beso.

Goi Izarra: Hola, si Nyssa digamos que su gusto para los hombres de momento esta algo en entredicho. Estas hablando de Lily, 0 de intuición y 100 de testarudez. Se ha empeñado en que Sirius es para ella y no hay más que hablar, irónicamente en eso hace buena pareja con James. Besukis.

Dimebonitareina: Sí, la verdad tardaste un poco en darte cuenta. Te tengo una mala noticia, en este fict los Sly son menos importantes, la historia esta más centrada en los Griffindorfs. Bueno, es q no todo iba a ser igual, igual al otro. Necesitaba cambiar un poco de aires. En cuanto a tu pregunta, esta claro: a Malfoy no le importa ponerle los cuernos a Nyssa, pero que ella se los ponga es harina de otro costal. Además, sabe q a Remus le mola Nyssa. ¿Aclarado? Pues disfruta el capi.

Syringen: Sí, pues va a ser por eso. Bueno, pero una se va apañando. En cuanto a lo que tu sugieres: sí, creo que si llegara a pasar algo entre Nyssa y Remus y Malfoy se entera a ella la mata y a él lo castra. Así de simple. ¿Dejar algo? Tu tranquila que puedo con 2 ficts al mismo tiempo. Aunque ahora q lo pienso estoy con 4. Pero puedo con ello.

Pues esto ya esta, ahora si os dejo con el capítulo. Disfrutadlo.

**La Profecía 3.**

**Sólo por una noche.**

- Roger, esto debe ir a la mesa cinco. – Ordenó el estirado chef de Chantilly.

- Sí, señor. – Respondió Roger con acritud. Estaba harto de aquel trabajo, si le salía ese trabajo de actor no volvería a servir una copa en su vida. Al contrario, sería a él al que le servirían. Preferiblemente mujeres. Mujeres guapas.

Mujeres como esa pelirroja imponente que aguardaba junto al baño. Durante un momento se olvidó de su mal humor y del Suflé q llevaba para la mesa 5, lo único que había en la mente de Roger era ligarse a la pelirroja.

- Hola, Roger. – Sonrió la joven con una sonrisa radiante y seductora.

- Hola. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto el chico atónito.

- Lo llevas en tu chapita. – La pelirroja acarició con un dedo la chapa con el nombre, en el uniforme del chico. Luego volvió a sonreír. Roger pensó que jamás había visto unos ojos verdes más bonitos q esos. - ¿Cuándo sales?

- En un par de horas. – Roger hizo una mueca de tristeza.

- No podré esperar tanto. – la pelirroja le empujó casi con furia hacia el baño, abalanzándose hacia él, que quedo apoyado contra el lavabo.

- Vaya, eres una fiera. – Jadeó Roger sin poder ocultar la admiración.

- Sí. ¿Verdad? – La pelirroja parecía distraída. Miraba a todos los lados del baño.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Roger. En ese momento un hechizo aturdidor cayó sobre él.

- Ahora ya no. – Suspiro Lily aliviada. Luego se volvió furiosa al lugar del que partió el hechizo. - ¿A q esperabas?

- Es q era divertido. – James salió de debajo de debajo de la capa y se burlo de Lily un poco. – Fiera.

- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Ahora desnúdale y ponte su ropa. – Ordeno la pelirroja secamente. Pero James en vez de acatar la orden de Lily, se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa, hasta que Lily quedo en la misma posición q ella había puesto a Roger: apoyada contra el lavabo. - ¿Se puede saber q haces?

- Sabes, me tienes alucinado. – Divago James ignorando la pregunta. – Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que careces de deseos sexuales me encuentro con q te gusta Sirius y acto seguido acorralas a un camarero. – James sonrió y siguió hablando tan cerca de Lily, q su respiración la acariciaba la piel. – No sé, puede q el bueno de Roger tenga razón y seas una fiera. No entiendo como pudiste desperdiciar tu talento con Snape, cuando podíamos haber estado juntos.

- ¿Aún dolido por eso, Potter? – esta vez fue Lily la que sonrió.

No hacía ni dos años, James andaba loco por Lily. La enviaba notas de amor, la juraba amor eterno en la sala Común, rechazaba a todas las chicas porque aseguraba sólo tener ojos para ella, le enviaba regalos caros... Sin embargo, inexplicablemente para James, Lily había decidido salir con Snape.

La propia Lily no sabía que pronto la había entrado. Aunque con dos de sus amigas saliendo con chicos de ese grupo era normal q hubiera terminado saliendo con el otro soltero.

James no lo había llevado nada bien. Era su primer fracaso amoroso de una larga lista de éxitos y estuvo mucho tiempo sin darse por vencido. Lily tuvo q amenazarle con una demanda por acoso sexual para q la dejara en paz, cosa q no contribuyo a q se cimentara una buena amistad entre ambos. La única razón por la que James la hablaba era porque era la prima de Wyn, en otro caso ni la miraría a la cara.

- Para que algo te duela te tiene q importar. – Contesto James sin abandonar la sonrisa torcida, pero alejándose de Lily. – Tu tb deberías desnudarte y vestirte. – Señalo hacia un baño donde habían aturdido a una camarera.

Pero Lily le miró desconfiada.

- Mirarás. – Acusó la pelirroja.

- Más quisieras. – Replico James.

Aún sin confiar, Lily cegó los espejos con un encantamiento antes de entrar al baño y empezar a cambiarse. James volvió a sonreír. Lily no había visto un pequeño espejo q quedaba cerca del lugar donde se cambiaba, gracias al cual, James contemplaba toda la operación.

Finalmente, ambos jóvenes estuvieron cambiados y listos para la acción.

- Esta bien, Evans, tienes q... – Empezó James con aires de militar del equipo A apunto de recitar un plan

- Ya lo sé. – Corto Lily con impaciencia. – Avanzamos hacia la mesa cada uno por un flanco realizando una maniobra envolvente, llegamos a la vez, quitamos los menús y les fastidiamos la cita, cena o como quieran llamarlo.

- Eso es. – Aprobó James. – Vamos.

Cuando ambos entraron en la zona de mesas, se cruzaron con un carrito de postres q volvía a la cocina, concretamente el carrito en el q se fugaban Sirius & Wyn.

Ambos siguieron el plan: avanzaron hacia la mesa cada uno por un flanco realizando una maniobra envolvente, llegaron a la vez, quitaron los menús... y se encontraron con una mesa vacía.

- ¿Dónde están? – Pregunto Lily cuando se recupero de la sorpresa.

- No lo sé. Pero tenemos q encontrarlos ya. – Respondió James arrojando con furia el menú contra la mesa.

&·&·&·&·&

Tras dar un vistazo Nyssa, llego a la conclusión de q lo de salir por la ventana no era tan buena idea. Necesitaban cuerdas. A falta de ellas decidió tomar las toallas atarlas y descolgarse con ellas, en principio hasta el suelo, pero como no llegaba, decidió conformarse con una ventana de un piso inferior.

Pero tampoco llegaban hasta ellos.

Así que dando vueltas por el baño, Nyssa trataba de encontrar algo q pudiera permitir q uno de los 2 se descolgara por la ventana y saliera para pedir ayuda.

Entre tanto Remus, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se preguntaba q diablos había visto él en Nyssa Sullivan.

Vale, era una chica preciosa con aquellos hechiceros y profundos ojos negros y ese pelo negro cayendo en ondas sobre sus espalda. Por no hablar de su piel marfileña que parecía tan suave... Pero comparada con muchas otras chicas de la escuela Nyssa no era nada. Sobre todo porque esas chicas eran muchísimo más agradables con él que Nyssa q siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Desde luego no le había atraído su aspecto ordenado y perfecto. Jamás había visto una arruga en la camisa del uniforme de Nyssa. Jamás la vio con la corbata mal anudada o con los cordones desatados. O con un solo pelo descolocado de su peinado. O una carrera en sus medias...

Ah, sí. Fue sus medias lo que atrajo su atención. La mayoría de las chicas de la escuela llevaban los clásicos pantys o esos calcetines gordos horrorosos que llegaban hasta la rodilla. Remus siempre lo acepto como las dos únicas opciones.

Hasta que un día, en clase de encantamientos, Nyssa termino espatarrada entre unos mullidos cojines. Antes de q se levantara, Remus tuvo una fugaz visión de medias hasta los muslos sujetas con sensuales ligas y un suave trozo de blanca carne.

Desde ese día empezó su obsesión, que fue aumentando, ya que Nyssa siempre llevaba falda, no como Lily y Wyn que en cuanto podían se plantaban unos vaqueros, en el caso de la primera, y un saco enorme, en el de la segunda. Pero Nyssa siempre llevaba falda, y Remus podía apostar que siempre que llevaba falda, llevaba ligas y medias.

- Lo tengo. – Anunció Nyssa feliz como si hubiera encontrado la fórmula de la vida eterna. Se giro hacia Remus con un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano. – Nos descolgaremos con esto. – Remus se la quedo mirando con cara de pasmo. - ¿Q? Esto si es lo bastante largo. Y si los anuncios son ciertos son altamente resistentes.

- Nyssa. – Remus suspiró. Se levantó, la quito el rollo de papel de las manos, lo tiró por la ventana, ella protestó, Remus lo ignoró y la obligo a sentarse con él en el suelo. – No creo que tarden ya mucho. Así que pórtate bien un rato. ¿Por qué no me cuentas una de tus fábulas?

- No pienso contarte un cuento ahora. – Se negó Nyssa aún furiosa por lo del papel higiénico.

- Venga. Nyssa. Por favor. – Las fábulas de Nyssa le encantaban. De hecho, tenían bastante que ver en q se hubiera enamorado de la morena. Sin embargo Nyssa no solía contar esas historias muy a menudo. Remus pensaba que era por timidez, pero lo cierto es q la chica se sentía rara. – Si me cuentas una fábula, te doy una rana de chocolate.

- No tengo hambre. – Contestó ella con tono desagradable. Entonces su estómago hizo el típico rugidito que recuerda al Tiranosaurio Rex pidiendo su cabra diaria.

Remus sonrió triunfal mientras balanceaba ante los ojos oscuros de la chica una rana de chocolate. Nyssa observó la tentadora comida...

- Esta bien. – Accedió al fin, tratando de alcanzar la rana.

- No, no, no. – la riñó Remus. – Primero la fábula.

- Esta bien. – Repitió Nyssa con un suspiro. No debió participar en el concurso de burradas q los chicos celebraban en el Tren de principio de curso. Suspiro y empezó a contarle el cuento a Remus. – Esto era un pobre elefante que se quedó atrapado en un pozo de arenas movedizas.

- ¡Oh, pobre elefante! – Remus sabía que Nyssa le salían mejor las historias si era interrumpida con esa clase de tonterías.

- Pero no sufras, porque pasó una hormiga por allí. – Prosiguió Nyssa. Y con una voz aguda para imitar a la hormiga. Dijo. –

>>"¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto la hormiga.

>>"Pues la verdad que un poco sí" – Admitió el elefante.

>>"Pues yo te ayudo"

>>Y la hormiga se fue y regreso con una potente Cometa 29, la escoba de carreras más veloz del cosmos.

- ¿Es una anuncio de escobas? – Interrumpió Remus.

- Te prometo que no. – Dijo Nyssa con tono solemne. – El elefante tomo la escoba por la trompa, la hormiga avanzo y gracias a la potencia de la escoba logró sacar al elefante del fango. Cuando el elefante estuvo libre le dio las gracias a la hormiga y añadió:

>>" Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, estaré allí para lo que sea."

>>Pasaron los meses y un día la hormiga se quedo atrapada en otras arenas movedizas. Pidió ayuda y el elefante pasó por allí. Tal y como prometió fue en su ayuda. Con su larga cola logró sacar a la hormiga del las arenas.

>>La moraleja de esta historia es: quien tiene una buena cola, no necesita una Cometa 29. – Concluyo Nyssa ligeramente ruborizada por lo q acababa de contar.

- Genial. Aquí tienes tu premio. – Remus dejo caer la rana en el regazo de la chica que lo recogió con avidez. Mientras la morena tomaba su chocolate, Remus se quedó pensativo. – Acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

- ¿De que? – La verdad es q esto esta traducido, es que con la rana en la boca no se entendía muy bien lo que dijo Nyssa.

- Tu novio Malfoy tiene una Cometa 29. – Remus sonrió. Nyssa se trago la rana de un bocado en su prisa por justificarse.

- Remus, sólo es una historia. No se aplica en la vida real. – Nyssa dio por zanjado el tema, pero Remus no.

- ¿Q haces con ese imbécil? – Pregunto Remus sin ocultar el desprecio q le inspiraba Malfoy.

- No es imbecil. – Le defendió Nyssa.

- Tienes razón, no fui lo bastante preciso. Es una cabronazo, hijo de perra, que no ha querido a nadie en su vida...

- Ha tenido una... – Iba a tratar de defenderle Nyssa.

- No, Nyssa, no le justifiques con eso de que tuvo una infancia difícil. – Cortó Remus impaciente. - ¿Acaso le mordió un hombre lobo cuándo era niño?

- Eso no tiene q. – Nyssa no quería ir por ese camino. Sabía que tenía las de perder. Pero Remus ya había empezado.

- Es una pregunta de sí o no, Nyssa. ¿Le mordió un hombre lobo cuándo era niño?

- No. – Contestó Nyssa sumisamente.

- ¿Se peleaba continuamente con sus padres por qué tenía una forma de pensar distinta a ellos? – Si hubieran tenido esta conversación con toda la panda reunida, la frase le correspondería a Sirius, a falta de él, la uso Remus.

- No. – Respondió Nyssa.

- ¿Los niños de la escuela se burlaban de su nombre raro y tuvo que aprender artes marciales para darles lo suyo a los 7 años? – Esa era la pregunta de Wyn y cuando su hermano mayor Meryadoc estudiaba en la escuela tb la apoyaba.

- No. Él estudiaba en su casa. – Añadió con gesto desafiante. Remus sonrió y volvió con la pregunta de Lily.

- ¿Su hermana se pasaba el rato llamándolo anormal, por saber hacer magia?

- No. Es hijo único. – Respondió con tozudez.

- ¿Y tras un naufragio se perdió en una isla desierta y pasaron muchos años hasta q fueron a rescatarle y su única compañía era una pelota de Voleibol...?

- Remus, que James viera Naufrago cuando era niño, no es un trauma psicológico tan grande. – Cortó Nyssa riendo. Ese era el argumento de James, uno de tantos. Él no tuvo una infancia difícil como sus compañeros así que contaba películas que vio de niño. Tb le gustaba bastante contar Mary Poppins.

- Ya, pero Malfoy no tiene ninguna excusa para tratarte como te trata. – Refunfuñó Remus.

- Lo sé. – Nyssa suspiro. – Creo que está liado con la prima de Sirius. – Nyssa no solía llorar. Siempre había presumido de ello. Pero en ese momento perdió el control.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar. De sus ojos resbalaban los lagrimones y no podía controlar los gemidos q empezaron a brotar de su garganta.

- Nyssa, no, no llores. – Remus la atrajo hacia sí y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sentada sobre su regazo sollozando sin control. – Ahora lamento haberme desecho del papel higiénico. – Nyssa rió entre lágrimas. – Venga déjalo ya. Ese cabrón no se merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas...

- Pero es que no sé que otra cosa hacer. – Contestó ella entre desgarradores sollozos, q iban cada vez a peor.

- Dejarle. – Replico Remus con tono de que era la solución más obvia y sencilla de mundo. Nyssa bufó.

- Como si fuera tan fácil. Si le dejo me mata. Un Malfoy no se deja humillar así. – La última parte la dijo con un tono pomposo más propio de una Slytherin q de la morena.

- Pero ellos si tienen derecho a humillar a todo el mundo, ¿no? – Contestó Remus sin ocultar su amargura. Nyssa no contestó. Aquello siempre había sido así y Remus lo sabía tan bien como ella. La diferencia es que la chica se había terminado resignando mientras que el licántropo no. Remus volvió a suspirar y la abrazó con mas fuerza mientras acariciaba su pelo oscuro.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle: estaba abrazando a Nyssa Sullivan. Y era tal y como se había imaginado. La piel marfileña tan suave como parecía, el pelo desprendía un aroma a hierbas silvestres, como romero y espliego y algo que percibía por la espalda le indicaba q el sujetador q llevaba la chica era de encaje...

_"¡Remus, aparta ahora mismo la mano de su ropa interior!"_ Se ordenó a si mismo, por fortuna Nyssa estaba demasiado ocupada llorando como para darse cuenta del lapsus de Remus, para alivio del licántropo. Alivio que le duro poco, y es que no había célula en su cuerpo que no estuviera reaccionando al contacto de Nyssa.

En cuanto a Nyssa siguió llorando un rato más, pero a medida q se iba desahogando su mente se aclaraba y empezaba a pensar varias cosas cada vez más raras:

" _¿Pero que coño estoy haciendo? Tengo novio y estoy llorando en el hombro de uno de sus más declarados enemigos. Tengo que detener esta locura. Me levanto, le doy las gracias con la mejor educación posible y me voy de aquí... espera. Que no puedo salir. Claro, todo es culpa de Lily. Por dejarme encerrada con uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. ¿Acabo de pensar q Remus es guapo?"_ Interrumpió sus pensamientos para darle un vistazo al chico._ "Bueno, sí que lo es. Eso no se puede negar. Pero sigo teniendo novio. Un novio que me engaña sin la menor discreción. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo? Porque no esta bien. No puedo utilizar a Remus para vengarme de Lucius. Aunque tampoco sería utilizarle. Porque el chico me gusta. ¿Me estoy planteando realmente tener una aventura con Remus?"_

Volvió a darle un vistazo al chico, pero se encontró con que él tb la estaba mirando y cuando su mirada entró en contacto con los ojos dorados del licántropo, cualquier duda, temor o vacilación se disipo como el humo. Incluso sonrió, antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinarse para besarle.

Al comprender que Nyssa iba a besarle, el primer impulso de Remus fue detenerla, no quería aprovecharse de su situación delicada y desde luego no quería q ella se liara con él por despecho. Pero Nyssa sonrió con confianza absoluta. Y él decidió seguirla el juego por el momento.

No besaba como la chica buena y tímida q aparentaba ser. Nyssa le besaba con fiereza lo cual no hacía más que reafirmar la opinión de Remus, (totalmente neutral) acerca de que no debería estar con Malfoy, que prefería las mujeres sumisas. Opinión que se vio de nuevo confirmada cuando Nyssa hizo un giro que dejó su espalda apoyada en el suelo, a Remus inclinado sobre ella y en una estupenda posición para comprobar si efectivamente llevaba medias o pantys.

Nyssa notó como la mano del chico descendía a su rodilla e iba subiendo por la pierna con enloquecedora lentitud... De pronto Nyssa recordó que llevaba medias. Nunca la habían gustado los pantys, era como llevar pantalones debajo de la falda y Nyssa siempre había pensado que las chicas que hacían eso trasmitían el mensaje: "Esta mañana me he levantado y no me decidí entre ponerme falda y pantalón. Como no tenía tiempo para pensarlo, me puse las 2 cosas."

Tampoco la gustaban los calcetines largos, para los jugadores de Quidicht estaban muy bien pero no para ir a clase. Las medias eran lo más cómodo. Pero a su novio no le gustaban, decía que eran de prostituta, por eso Nyssa siempre procuraba no llevar medias de ese tipo cuando tenía un encuentro intimo con Malfoy.

Pero ahora Remus estaba a punto de descubrir su secreto. Seguro que la miraba raro. Sin embargo, cuando Remus llego al punto donde terminaba la media y entre las costuras del liguero se podía abrazar la carne, no la miro raro, sino que sonrió, como si sus mejores sueños se hicieran realidad.

Y es que desde q Remus vio confirmadas sus sospechas, cualquier posibilidad de detener el juego, brillaba x su ausencia.

&·&·&·&·&

- No puedo creer que no hayas sido capaz de encontrarlos. – Le recriminaba Lily a James cuando atravesaron las puertas y entraban en el castillo.

- No te pongas así que tu tampoco ha sido capaz de encontrarlos. – Se defendió James.

- Ya, pero yo no soy "la mejor buscadora del siglo" – Lily pestañeó de forma exagerada, como hacían las admiradoras del moreno cuando trataban de aparentar q sabían algo de Quiditch para impresionarle.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Q yo sepa ni Sirius ni Wyn son snitch. – Señaló James.

- Vamos, que eres capaz de encontrar una pelota enana en medio de un cielo inmenso con visibilidad cero y no eres capaz de encontrar a mi prima que con el pelo naranja y las puntas moradas llama más la atención que un chaleco reflectante. – Tradujo Lily.

James iba a contestar pero su oído, agudizado gracias a que era un animago, captó que alguien venía por el pasillo. El mismo sentido, entrenado por años de rondar por los pasillos a deshoras le indico q era Filch, el irascible conserje. Rápidamente hizo lo único que podía hacer: tomo a Lily por la cintura, apoyó la espalda en la pared y la dio un profundo beso.

Mientras no dejaba de vigilar el pasillo. Tal y como pensó, Filch no tardó en pasar por allí. Lanzó a la pareja una mirada de profundo desagrado, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Dumbledore además de dejar salir a los alumnos de 7º por la noche una vez al mes, tb les dejaba esa noche ciertas libertades por los pasillos. Si sólo les hubiera pillado andando los podría haber castigado, pero estando en esas circunstancias no podía hacer más que largarse.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban a salvo, James fue a soltar a Lily, dispuesto a soportar las acusaciones de pervertido y aprovechado que le lanzaría la pelirroja. Pero algo le hizo cambiar de idea.

Y es que a Lily hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba. 6 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días, 7 horas y 35 minutos. ¿Pero quién los contaba? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que James empezó a besarla de cuanto había extrañado los besos. Pero ahora su cuerpo lo sabía y había perdido el control de él por completo.

En cuanto a James, bueno, fuera lo que fuera lo que una vez sintió por Lily, por lo visto no lo tenía tan olvidado como él pensaba, ya que cuando ella empezó a besarle en serio no para disimular, su cuerpo firmó la rendición demasiado rápido.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando Sirius & Wyn, las personas que llevaban toda la noche buscando pasaban por allí borrachos como componentes de los Rolling Stones y se les quedaban mirando. Luego intercambiaron miradas cómplices entre ellos y unas risillas escaparon de sus labios. Pero se dieron cuenta de q eso les podría cortar el rollo a sus amigos, así que se llevaron un dedo a los labios pidiéndose mutuamente silencio. Y sigilosamente se fueron a la sala común, si es que eran capaces de encontrarla.

Pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que el cuerpo empiece a notar falta de oxígeno y dos personas totalmente borrachas encuentren un camino, correcto o no, para salir de un pasillo, Lily se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de que el chico al que estaba besando con todas sus ganas era James Potter.

El idiota, estúpido, arrogante, engreído, pervertido, acosador, borde, insoportable de James Potter.

- ¿Pero que haces? – Lily se aparto con brusquedad de él, empujando al moreno contra la pared.

- ¿Q qué hago? – James se frotó la cabeza en el punto en q se golpeó contra la pared. – Pero si eres tú la que me ha besado a mi.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡Tú te abalanzaste sobre mi!

- Técnicamente, pero lo hice porque Filch venía por el pasillo. Fuiste tú, la que empezaste a besar en serio. – James sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Q? – El rostro de Lily fue la viva imagen de la decepción. ¿Potter sólo la beso para librarse de un castigo? ¿Por qué aquello la dolió tanto? Pero ella era de esas personas que canalizaban el dolor con una emoción diferente: la furia. – Pues bien. Cometí el estúpido error de creer que habías cambiado y te importaba otra persona aparte de ti mismo, pero ya veo que no. Me largo.

Lily giró 180 grados pero se encontró con que James se había olvidado del coscorrón y la abrazaba desde atrás. Nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a desafiar a Lily cuando estaba furiosa y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ese día. Por eso la aparto el pelo de la oreja y la susurró:

- Roger tenía razón: eres una fiera. – El aliento de Jame la tenía paralizada y era sumamente agradable. - ¡Q desperdicio que te decidieras por Snape!

- Vale ya de hablar de él. – El hecho de q James se metiera en su vida privada la molestó lo bastante como para volver a la realidad y liberarse de su brazo. Se encaró con él. – No me gusta la forma en que hablas de nosotros...

- ¿Cómo hablo de "vosotros"? – Repitió James con tono irónico.

- Como si lo único que hubiéramos hecho en los meses q estuvimos juntos fuera practicar el sexo animal. No es asunto tuyo, pero te aseguro que no fue así.

- Ya. ¿Pretendes que me crea que después de una relación de casi un año aún eres virgen? – Se burló James. Para su sorpresa la pelirroja se ruborizó. James abandonó el tono de superioridad por uno de genuina sorpresa. - ¿Lo eres?

- Sí. – Susurró Lily tan bajo que apenas se oyó ella misma.

- Vaya. – Dijo James, ya q no se le ocurría nada mejor. ¿Por qué aquella información le resultaba tan agradable? - ¿Pero como es posible? – Lily iba a protestar que no era asunto de él, pero James se adelantó. – Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero por mucho q me esfuerzo, y no sabes lo q me estoy esforzando, no alcanzo a entender que una chica tan... apasionada como tú pueda estar tanto tiempo con un chico sin llegar a ese punto. Y menos como un chico puede estar un año saliendo contigo sin...

- Estábamos esperando. – Contestó Lily, no sabía porque se lo contaba. Ni siquiera lo habló con sus amigas y se lo estaba contando a una de las personas que más odiaba en este mundo.

- ¿Esperando? ¿A que?

- A la noche de bodas.

Esa respuesta de Lily fue demasiado para James. No pudo controlar la carcajada. Snape reservándose para la noche de bodas. Era demasiado. Que bueno. Cuando se lo contara a sus amigos no se lo iban a creer.

- Sabía que no debía contártelo. – Lily se dio la vuelta enfadada, para volver a la sala común. Ahora sabía que James se iba a reír de ella x los siglos de los siglos.

- Espera, Evans. – James salió corriendo tras ella, pero le era difícil con el ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo.

Finalmente la alcanzó, en la sala común, cuando ella subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Pregunto James confuso al ver la dirección que tomaba. Luego sonrió burlón. – Evans, por mucho que me divierta tu confesión, no pienso ayudarte a remediarlo... Tuviste tu oportunidad de estar conmigo y me rechazaste.

- No digas gilipolleces, pedazo de... anormal profundo. – Se enfureció la pelirroja. – No me acercaría a ti con esas intenciones ni aunque el futuro de la raza humana dependiera de ello. – Lily olvido hábilmente que no hacía ni 5 minutos que se había acercado bastante a James. El instinto de supervivencia le indico al chico que recordárselo no sería muy inteligente. - Voy a buscar a Nyssa.

Era cierto. Nyssa & Remus. Con todo el lío, James se había olvidado de ellos.

Fue con Lily hacía su habitación y entre los 2 sin mediar palabra deshicieron los hechizos q habían lanzado a la puerta. La abrieron para liberar a sus compañeros, pero se encontraron con una escena cuanto menos inesperada.

Nyssa & Remus se retorcían, parcialmente cubiertos por una toalla, en el suelo del baño. Tan concentrados estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros. En silencio, James volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Por la mente de los dos testigos pasaba el mismo pensamiento: si Malfoy se enteraba los descuartizaba, los torturaba, los mataba y los enterraba. No necesariamente en ese orden.

- No hemos visto nada. – Le avisó James a Lily con un tono serio q resultaba raro en él.

- ¿Ver el qué? – Pregunto Lily, mostrando su acuerdo. James sonrió.

- Buena chica. –Con todo, lo que más molesto a Lily, fue que el piropo la encantó.

&·&·&·&·&

Después de su arriesgada huida del Chantilly, Sirius invitó a Wyn a un restaurante que sabía que la gustaría mucho más. Era un restaurante japonés situado en la parte "moderna" de Hogsmead, la que databa del siglo XIX, regentado por unos señores muy majos de Canterbury, de origen holandés.

Con esa procedencia, era normal que el sushi pareciera chicle de pescado con salsa de jengibre, aunque era más bien un cruce entre salsa barbacoa y mostaza, como señalo Wyn después de probarlo y decidir no repetir.

Puede que la comida fuera un asco, pero el sake, era realmente bueno. Lo servían como chupitos de distintos colores, y con la tontería de que Wyn quería probar uno de cada color y que eso no subía nada y que Sirius no podía permitir q una mujer bebiera más que él... Se pillaron una buena.

Cuando los buenos señores holandeses les indicaron que era hora de cerrar, ambos tuvieron una discusión sobre quién iba a pagar la cuenta. Gano Sirius porque estaba menos borracho que Wyn, pese a sus esfuerzos por superarla, y porque además la chica se había dejado el dinero en casa y no se acordaba.

Salieron muriéndose de risa al exterior del restaurante y cuando ya volvían al castillo, antes de que se olvidaran del camino se encontraron con un grupo de Hupplepuff de su curso que estaban de botellón en el parque de enfrente del restaurante.

Dicho de otra forma: habían juntado dinero, se habían ido a una licorería y se habían gastado ese dinero en sustancias alcohólicas de dudosa calidad. Pero habían comprado demasiado y como les sobraba un poco decidieron invitar a Wyn & Sirius.

Sirius iba rechazarlo, porque iba que apenas veía la calle, pero Wyn lo aceptó. Y volvemos a lo de antes: no podía admitir que una chica aguantara mejor el alcohol que él o que bebiera más que él. Así que antes de darse cuenta competía con Wyn por ver quién era capaz de beberse un litro de calimocho (vino tinto con coca cola) en menos tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que a Wyn le ofrecían un porro, pensó que ahí había que trazar una línea. Lo rechazó por ella y se la llevo arrastras de allí.

Finalmente lograron llegar al castillo, no sin antes caerse al lago Sirius y creer que se ahogaba hasta que Wyn le "rescató", vamos, que le ayudo a ponerse en pie porque el chico estaba en la parte donde el agua le llegaba a los talones.

Aún se iba riendo los dos de la tontería cuando se cruzaron con Lily & James en una curiosa situación. Tras soltar unas risillas y ordenarse mutuamente callar, se fueron a buscar la sala común. Que se la debían de haber cambiado de sitio porque no había manera de encontrarla y además el suelo se movía.

Es que por error se habían metido en las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de Dumbledore y no se dieron cuenta hasta que vieron al ave Fénix del director, que por fortuna estaba dormida, así q se volvieron a mandar callar mutuamente y se fueron de allí. Tal vez fuera el alcohol, pero les pareció que Dumbledore salía en camisón de ositos dormidos abrazados a una media luna, armado con unas zapatillas con cara de fénix a investigar la invasión a su despacho.

Consiguieron llegar al cuadro q hacía de puerta de su torre, sin cruzarse con nadie. ¿Cómo? No lo saben ni ellos. Y se pusieron a probar contraseñas porque ninguno se acordaba. Al final la señora gorda, se dio cuenta de que iban tan mal que no iban a acertar en la vida, por lo que ella no iba a poder seguir durmiendo, y además ni siquiera les podía alertar de los peligros de la bebida porque seguro q ni se acordaban al día siguiente. En resumen que los dejo pasar.

Sirius & Wyn avanzaron lo justo como para derrumbarse los dos en el sofá siempre con el puntillo gracioso que les impedía parar de reír.

- ¿Sabes, Wyn? Después de esta noche me caes de puta madre. – Confesó Sirius de repente.

- ¿Sí? Pues tu a mi me caes tan mal como siempre. – Soltó Wyn, teniendo en cuenta que estaba completamente pegada a Sirius ese comentario resultaba difícil de creer.

- ¿Qué te caigo mal? – La respuesta de Wyn consistió en asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? Pero si le caigo genial a todo el mundo.

- A mi no. – Repitió Wyn con tono infantil. – Porque eres muy grosero conmigo y siempre te burlas de mis puntas moradas. Y dices que parezco una ensalada de zanahoria y berenjena.

- Pero eso es una broma.

- Ya, pero puestos a bromear, ¿no podías compararme con una macedonia de naranja y mora? Es que lo otro no es nada sexy.

- Es que la naranja y la mora no te pegan nada. Espera, que busco algo que te pegue más. – Sirius se quedo un rato pensando, mientras Wyn aguardaba con expectación. - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Mango y uva negra!

- ¿El mango es naranja? – Pregunto Wyn extrañada.

- No lo sé, pero a mi me gusta. – Concluyó Sirius.

- Vale, aceptó Atlántida como puerto para amarrar submarinos. – Wyn se puso a rebuscar en su mini bolso, hasta encontrar dos botellas pequeñas de vodka Lisitoff. (La imitación de Eristoff.) - ¡Brindemos porque ahora nos caemos bien!

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – Sirius tomo la botella y brindo con ella.

- Lo robé del restaurante ese pijo. ¿Tu te crees? Tanto seleccionar a los clientes y el vodka es alcohol de cauterizar heridas. – Se burló Wyn. Luego lanzó la botellita que acababa de vaciar por encima de su cabeza, rompiéndolo contra la pared. – Chist, no hagas ruido. – Le gritó a la botella.

- Seguro que te hace caso. – Sirius vaciaba su botella con más calma. Wyn lo observó con ojo crítico. La verdad es que seguía teniendo sed y Sirius era el único con algo bebible. Se acercó a él mimosa y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- Dame un poco. – Sugirió con tono meloso mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el regazo de Sirius.

- No, creo que ya has bebido bastante. – Sirius adoptó la actitud de padre responsable, mientras alejaba la botella medio llena de Wyn.

- Sólo un poco más. – Pidió la chica de pelo cobrizo con ese tono de niña consentida.

- No. – Contestó Sirius. Y para quitarla la idea de la cabeza tomo con rapidez la botella y vació el contenido que quedaba de un trago en su boca. Ni en la mejor de sus fantasías sexuales hubiera esperado que Wyn reaccionara tan rápido.

Le beso para beber el vodka de la boca de Sirius como si fuera una copa. Derramando el líquido por la boca de los dos, Wyn se apartó lo suficiente para tragar. O sería más apropiado decir que se apartó lo poco que la dejo Sirius. Después de que ella le besara, cualquier escrúpulo moral, cualquier recordatorio de que James estaba colado por esa chica se esfumó. Para él los labios de Wyn eran un cóctel más delicioso que cualquier bebida que hubiera probado y quería volver a saborearlos en el menor tiempo posible.

Con una mano en la nuca, impidió que Wyn se alejara y empezó a besarla, con delicadeza, explorando su boca, disfrutando de su sabor: una mezcla de chocolate, del brillo labial, y alcohol. Aquello sí era embriagador y no el calimocho de los Hupplepuffs o el sake del restaurante japonés.

Así que eso era lo que se sentía al estar en brazos de Sirius Black. Pues no era como Wyn lo esperaba.

Hasta hora, su experiencia con los chicos de la escuela la había enseñado, que entre enrollarse con el calamar del lago y con un chico no había la menor diferencia: terminabas mojada y cansada después de haberte peleado con mil tentáculos que trataban de meterte mano por los lugares más recónditos de tu anatomía. Y eso a Wyn no la gustaba, la hacía sentirse un objeto.

Pero a las demás chicas de la escuela si las gustaba: lo llamaban acariciar con pasión aunque a Wyn le parecía más bien "frotar con entusiasmo". Pero su temor a ser demasiado rara la hizo callarse esas opiniones y decidir aguantar. Además pronto encontró una ventaja y es que era la forma más barata de deshacerse de las células muertas de la piel, que las cremas exfoliantes estaban por las nubes.

El caso es que dado que los Merodeadores eran los mitos sexuales de la escuela, bueno, ella pensó, que de todos los hombres – calamares de la escuela, ellos serían los peores.

Pero no. Y era una sorpresa agradable. Sirius se portaba como un caballero con una de sus manos perdida por su pelo y la otra sujetándola la nuca, hasta que vio que no se iba a apartar, (estaría loca si se apartara) y entonces empezó a bajar por su espalda, siguiendo su columna vertebral.

De hecho si había alguien que se estaba excediendo un poco esa era Wyn, ya que antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, su mano ya había desabrochado la camisa de Sirius con un solo movimiento y sin perder un solo botón. Siempre tuvo mucha práctica en eso, ya que compartía con los hombres la obsesión por el pecho del sexo contrario, es decir, que el pecho de los tíos la encantaba. Y el de Sirius era de lo mejorcito que había acariciado.

Después de un rato, no podía contenerse más: tenía que besarle el pecho. Juguetonamente separo sus labios de los de Sirius, que se quedó un poco decepcionado, pero ella le empujo con suavidad, para que quedara de tumbado de espaldas al sofá, y empezó a besarle por el pecho. Sirius cerró los ojos, relajado.

Nuca supo exactamente que fue lo que lo provoco, pero de repente Sirius tuvo un segundo de sobriedad, tanto de la bebida como de Wyn. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no quería que aquello sucediera de aquella forma, al estilo "aquí te pillo, aquí te f..." que solían ser todas sus conquistas. Para empezar Wyn era especial para él, para seguir tenía que hablar con James y convencerle de que pasara de Wyn.

¿Pero como parar aquello? Ah, sí. Buena idea.

- Esto Wyn puedes parar. Me duele la cabeza.

Wyn, q estaba a punto de hacerle un chupetón en el pecho, alzó la cabeza, confundida por aquella excusa tan... femenina. Pero se apartó de él y le lanzó una mirada de borracha ofendida.

- ¿Me estás rechazando? – Pregunto Wyn en un tono agresivo.

- No es eso. Es que me duele la cabeza. – Repitió Sirius.

- Ya lo que pasa es que no te gusto. – Wyn se cruzó de brazos y siguió asesinando a Sirius con la mirada.

- De verdad que no es eso. – Sirius se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Como Wyn había apartado la mirada, Sirius la obligo a mirarle. – Me gustas. Más de lo que imaginas. Pero tb le gustas a James y quiero aclarar las cosas con él antes de hacer nada contigo.

- "Quiero aclarar las cosas con él" – Repitió Wyn con cierto soniquete. - ¿Y que pasa con lo que yo quiero?

- Estás demasiado borracha para saberlo. – Sentenció Sirius.

- Tu tb. – Se apresuró a señalar Wyn.

- No, yo estoy bien.

- ¿No te dolía la cabeza? – Atacó Wyn.

- Joder si te vas a poner así. Venga, va. Seguimos adelante. – Sirius se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón.

- Ya no me apetece. – Con un gran esfuerzo Wyn se levantó del sofá. Logró llegar a la puerta del lado de las chicas y desde allí anunció. – Ahora me duele la cabeza a mi.

- No digas tonterías. Ven aquí que te va a gustar. – Insistió Sirius.

- Y para que lo sepas: ya no me gustas. – Wyn se volvió tan deprisa que se mareó. Luego con la mayor dignidad que pudo, se volvió para su cuarto. Le pareció que Sirius decía algo como: "que rápido cambia esta chica de gustos."

Wyn llego a su habitación pero allí pasaba algo raro: ¿Dónde estaban Lily & Nyssa? ¿Y por qué había alumnas de tercero durmiendo en sus camas?

Wyn tardó unos segundos en comprender que se había equivocado de cuarto. ¡Q vergüenza! Salió al pasillo y estuvo un rato reorientándose como una antena parabólica, antes de decidirse por una habitación. Pero resulto ser la de 5º.

Después de 4 intentos, logró acertar la habitación por eliminación. Se lanzó a la primera cama que pillo y sin quitarse ropa ni nada, se quedo dormida.

&·&·&·&·&

Sirius tb tardó un rato en llegar a su cuarto, entre otras cosas porque veía triple la puerta que llevaba a la habitación más alta de la torre, y siempre trataba de entrar por las puertas que realmente no existían.

Al fin llego, a su habitación y se encontró con Lily & James hablando sobre la escena que acababan de ver. O mejor dicho de la escena que no acababan de ver. Pero al ver a Sirius se olvidaron de ello, para machacarle a preguntas como si estuvieran en un examen.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Aunque lo que James querías decir era más bien: "¿No la habrás metido en alguna parte? ¿Verdad?"

- ¿Estás borracho? – Y Lily se podía haber ahorrado la pregunta porque la respuesta saltaba a la vista.

- ¿Por qué llevas la camisa desabrochada? – De nuevo hay que subtitular a James, porque lo que realmente le importaba era que no se hubiera desabrochado alguna otra prenda, como la cremallera de los pantalones, por poner un ejemplo.

- ¿Wyn tb esta borracha? – eso preocupo realmente a Lily. Su prima borracha tenía más peligro que Willie Fog, con un millón de puntos para viajar gratis con una compañía aérea.

Sirius les hizo un gesto, como aplacando a las masas furiosas, antes de sentarse en la cama y ponerse a enumerar mientras se quitaba las botas.

- Hemos estado por ahí. Y sí estoy borracho. Me desabroché la camisa porque tenía calor. Y sí, Wyn esta más borracha que yo, pese a mis esfuerzos por superarla. Ahora buenas noches, público. – Tras esto, Sirius se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama y se quedó dormido como un angelito. Un angelito malo y borracho, se entiende.

- ¡Genial! Nosotros muertos de preocupación y ellos por ahí pillando el pedal del siglo. – Se quejo James. Luego se dio cuenta de que Lily se había acercado a la cama de Sirius, y trataba de darle la vuelta. - ¿Pero q haces? Mira, Evans, ni mis amigos ni yo tenemos la culpa de tus problemas sexuales, así q deja de intentar de abusar de mi amigo inconsciente.

- ¡No hago eso! – Lily nunca se arrepentiría lo suficiente de haberle contado lo de Snape a James. Ahora cualquier gesto de ella sería catalogado por el chico como de una pervertida. Bien pensado no entendía porque le importaba la opinión del Griffindorf. Pero aún así, se encontró dándole explicaciones. – Trato de ver si tiene un chupetón en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – Por la cara de James, su creencia de que Lily era una pervertida, se confirmaba por segundos.

- Porque es la... firma de Wyn. – Lily vio que James seguía sin captarlo. – A mi prima le encanta el pecho de los chicos, y cuando se enrolla a fondo con uno, suele dejarle una marca en el pecho. Es su forma de decir, mi lengua ha pasado por aquí.

- Y si le damos la vuelta a Sirius y vemos que no tiene marcas podremos estar tranquilos.

- Exacto. – Lily sonrió al ver que el joven captaba la idea.

- Pues aparta. – James sacó la varita y se dispuso a ver si sus peores temores eran ciertos.

----------------------------------------

Pues eso, es todo amigos y amigas y así se lo hemos contado.

Para el próximo capítulo, tendremos el día después de esta noche.Vamos, comoquedarán las relaciones después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Tb introduciremos a unnuevo personaje en el caos y Malfoy joderá la marrana un rato, digo hará una de sus apariciones estelares.

Pues hasta pronto, pecadoras, dejarme RR y esas cosas, que los necesito para sobrevivir.

Besos.

Carla Gray.


	4. El día después

Hola, hola. Bueno, creo que ya me tocaba actualizar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que subí? Hace como 2 semanas o así, ¿no? Si definitivamente ya tocaba. Pero antes de pasar al capítulo, toca responder a los RR que me habéis dejado. Que son unos cuantos. Muchas gracias a todas /os.

Ginny84: Hola, oye que lo del botellón no es exclusivo del sur. Que por aquí tb se hacen unos cuantos. O se hacían antes de que nos pusieran la ley en contra. Aunque tc eso nos detiene demasiado. No sé porque escribo Griffindorf en vez de Gryfindor, es q nunca me apetece consultar como se escribe, gracias por decírmelo. ¿"Cómo besar a Snape"? ¿Qué fict es ese? ¿Seguro q yo soy la autora? Un beso.

Noriko: Lo sé, lo sé. Es q estos niños crecen muy deprisa, un día estan jugando a la pelota x los pasillos de la escuela, y al capítulo siguiente están pervirtiéndose como locos. Sí, la verdad es que Lily en este fict es algo caprichosa, pero mejor, ya esta bien q sea siempre un dechado de virtudes, ¿no? El problema de Nyssa es que piensa demasiado, además no creo que muchos que osen darle una patada a Malfoy viven para contarlo. X otro lado, creo q a Wyn & Sirius la resaca les va a durar hasta Navidad. Lo de la ley antibotellón creo que fue una de las ideas geniales del PP para joder la diversión. Besazos.

Henar: Hola, sí eres de las primeras. Te estoy imaginando en plan Alias mandando el RR mirando a un lado y otro para que no te pillen. ¿Subido de tono? Apenas. Lo de decirle a la McGonagall "Ey, Minnie" porque no se la han encontrado en su camino, que sino... Es que Dumbly es una persona concienciada con las necesidades de sus estudiantes. (Ay, eso me sonó a otra cosa q escribí hace poco, si lo lees por otro de mis ficts guarda el secreto.) Bueno, que Dumbly sabe que sus estudiantes se darán el lote quiera él o no, así que les deja un día al mes de esparcimiento y x lo menos los controla un poco más. ¡Vaya complejo de martillo que la has puesto a Nyssa! Pero un poco así, sí que es. Nada, te quitaré la intriga un rato. Muakis.

Goi Izarra: Más bien me tienes que explicar tu a mi con q clase de gente saliste en Madrid para q no conocieran el calimocho. Porque vamos, te aseguro que yo lo conozco de toda mi vida de borrachina. ' Sí fue el capítulo de los rolletes, pero no os acostumbréis que esto tardará en volver a pasar. Sí, sólo llegaron lejos Nyssa & Remus, pero es que ellos dan una dimensión más rara al fict, así que estan mejor así. Pos no, obviamente cuando Nyssa empezó con Malfoy no tenía ni puñetera idea de donde se metía, sino no se hubiera metido. Besuquis.

Lizzie Black 86: Hola me agrada que te agradan las parejas y al igual que tu estoy encantada de que no salga la rata, sobre todo por las implicaciones que conlleva. ¿Así que tomando ideas de Wyn? Te entiendo si Sirius hiciera siempre de copa yo sería alcohólica sin remedio. Besos.

Vicu – Malfoy: Me encanta que te encante el fict. Y que te eches unas risas con esta locura, que para algo estamos. Aquí tienes la continuación. Besos.

Padma Patil Naberrie: me alegra que salieras bien de los exámenes. Lo de si Wyn le marcó o no... Eso lo vas a ver en breve tu misma. De momento te dejo con la intriga. No, a James no le tengo manía y un poco sí que ha pillado. Vale, no mucho, pero un poco sí. Besines.

Lorien Lupin: ¿Ya paso el ataque contra el diccionario? A mi tb me paso una vez, pero lo solucioné, no sé como. No, no me enfado porque no leyeras los 2 primeros capis, aunque los metí cosas nuevas que no sé si llegaste a ver en el pre estreno. Ya sabía yo que la parte de Remus & Nyssa en el baño te gustaría a ti bastante. Siento que Wyn no te caiga bien, pero bueno, tu si en algún momento te cae mejor o peor me lo dices y ya esta. O si averiguas que es lo que no te gusta. ¿OK? Besos & abrazos.

Sy: Hola, ¡que abreviado el nombre! Me alegra haberte divertido. Ten en cuenta que cuando yo empiezo el fict a mis personajes les monto en una montaña rusa y a ver como les va. Aunque en este la novedad es que les obligo a cambiar de asiento con la vagoneta en movimiento. Así que a ver que pasa. Un abrazo.

Lena 07: Hola, gracias x pasarte a leer este fict. Claro, la novedad es que James no vaya a x Lily de primeras, sino es repetitivo, ¿no? Es que este fict es mucho más pequeño que EADV x eso tiene menos secundarios. Además apenas llevamos fict, seguramente pronto meteré mas personajes. Te lo prometo. Suerte en informática.

Yalimie: Hola, así me gusta que colabores, chica, colabora. Tb odio a la rata traidora, creo que por eso me invente este universo paralelo donde no existe. Lo de ayudar a Nyssa a colocarle un par de cuernos a Malfoy, Remus lo hizo encantado de la vida. Es que es generoso y él todo lo hace x ayudar. Y Sirius... es que cuando quiere es un ángel. Un ángel malo, pero un ángel. X cierto, supongo que igual ya ni te acuerdas, pero... ¿ A cual de las frases irónicas de Lily te refieres? Es que como la pelirroja es de natural irónica, me pillas despistada. Cuídate tu tb. Chao.

Bars9: si, un poco has tardado. ¿Para que engañarte? Pero dejaste RR y es lo importante. Sí, la verdad es que respecto al 2 en el 3 la situación dio un giro de 270º, pero fue para mejor, ¿no? X cierto, ¿cuándo he estado yo en mi sano juicio? Me ofende mucho la insinuación de q yo tengo juicio y sano, además. X supuesto, q James Y Lily han tenido ya sus más y sus menos, ¿por qué Lily se quedo con Snape? Vete a saber. Renuncié en el capi 20 de EADV a entender la mente de Lily. Solo la escribo. Lo del chupetón... eso lo vas a ver en breve. Un besín de fresa.

Annatb: Hola, me encanta que te encante mi fict. Bueno, es normal que las 3 chicas protagonistas tengan un pasado, aunque sea con Rosier & Snape. De todas formas, en cuanto veas el contexto de cómo las 3 chicas terminaron con los Sly verás que tiene más sentido. X Malfoy: no me digas que no te lo imaginas como novio "ponecuernos" y cabronazo en general. Chao.

Steffy Potter: Ya lo sigo. ¿Cómo te respondo al guau? ¡Ah, ya sé! Miau.

Laura: me ha encantado que te haya encantado. Ya lo sigo. Gracias x el RR.

Silmarwen754: Vale, lo sigo, lo sigo. Estoy pensando en subirle la graduación de las gafas a James para que vea un poco la realidad, porque para no ver que a Sirius le mola Wyn... Bye.

Danna Potter: Hola, justo a tiempo, estaba a nada de subir el nuevo. Ya sé que el hecho de que James y Lily no estén el uno x el otro desde el principio se sale un poco de los márgenes, x eso me alegra que os este gustando. Enseguida ves que le paso a Nyssa & Remus, aunque eso esta bastante claro. El arte actualizaré mañana seguramente. Un beso.

Terminado este trance, os dejo con el capítulo 4 de esta historia. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**La profecía 4.**

**El día después.**

James realizó un encantamiento que hizo que su amigo levitara hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba, sobre la cama. Luego él y Lily se acercaron y examinaron el pecho de Sirius en busca de marcas como si fueran forenses en busca de ADN ajeno. Y...

- Limpio. – Suspiraron los 2 sin ocultar su alivio. James se dio cuenta de q Sirius estaba tan borracho que era imposible que hubiera atinado. Lily se maravilló de que Sirius no hubiera querido abusar de su prima borracha. ¡Era un caballero!

El moreno de pelo revuelto y la pelirroja intercambiaron una sonrisa al tiempo que se iban acercando el uno a la otra. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo apartaron la cara.

- ¿Nos vamos a la cama? – Pregunto James revolviéndose el pelo nervioso.

- ¡Qué! – Preguntó Lily tan escandalizada que su grito no cubrió ese escándalo del todo. – Mira, Potter, que sea virgen no quiere decir q este tan desesperada como para remediarlo liándome contigo.

- Cada uno a su cama. – Aclaró James. ¿Por qué esa chica pensaba q él siempre pensaba en el sexo? Sólo lo hacía 23: 30 horas al día.

- Ah. Bueno. – Lily se puso colorada, estaba tan avergonzada que el rubor no cubrió del todo esa vergüenza. – Me voy a mi cama. – Prácticamente salió huyendo del cuarto de los Merodeadores.

James observó la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Se paso la mano por el pelo nerviosamente. Había sido una noche rara.

&·&·&·&·&

A la mañana siguiente...

Nyssa abrió un ojo. Volvió a cerrarlo. ¿Por qué su cama estaba tan dura? ¿Por qué había cambiado el color del techo? ¿Por qué había un toallero cerca d su cabeza? ¿Por qué había un hombre desnudo a su lado?

Oh, oh. Se había acostado con Lucius la noche anterior y se había quedado a dormir con él. Pero eso no podía ser... Lucius nunca se quedaba a dormir con ella y además, no sentía los cardenales y pequeños dolores que sufría el día después de estar con él.

De repente los recuerdos de la noche anterior se precipitaron sobre ella. ¡Se había acostado con Remus! ¡Qué pasada! ¡Se había tirado a un merodeador! ¡Era una de las diosas de la escuela! ¡Genial! Es decir, no, Nyssa, no. No era genial. Era malo. Si su novio se enteraba la mataba. A Remus lo castraba. Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes. Sí, nadie la había visto. Si Remus se despertaba solo, pensaría que lo había soñado.

Contenta, más o menos, con su brillante plan, empezó a vestirse y a recoger sus cosas. En un flash estaba vestida, salvo por un detalle. Se llevo la mano al pecho. Faltaba su sujetador. Un vistazo rápido e histérico la indicó que el objeto perdido estaba bajo Remus, que dormía tumbado boca abajo. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo.

En otro momento, Nyssa hubiera encontrado aquello tierno, encantador e infantil y se hubiera quedado embobada eternamente mirando el aspecto angelical de Remus durmiendo. Pero no tenía tiempo, pese a eso se concedió unos segundos de deleite.

Luego cerro los ojos y concentró su poder mágico, con cuidado, sobre la mano de Remus, que se aparto del sujetador de Nyssa. La morena sonrió con suavidad tomando el sujetador. Luego dio un vistazo rápido al baño para asegurarse que no se dejaba nada y se acercó a la puerta. ¡Sí! Estaba abierta. ¡Podía irse!

Pero antes de ir a su cuarto miró atrás, hacia Remus que aún dormía. Volvió a sonreír. Pese a ser novia de Lucius Malfoy durante 2 años, y haberse acostado con él desde el primer mes, nunca había visto dormir a un chico. Parecía tan aniñado e indefenso, pero a la vez tan atractivo y fuerte. Retrocedió, le quito un mechón de la frente y le besó.

Luego salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Al pasar por delante de la cama de Sirius este levanto la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Acababa de salir Nyssa corriendo del baño? ¿A las 6 de la mañana? No, era la resaca del 15 que padecía. Mejor seguir durmiendo para superarla.

Nyssa entró en su habitación, corriendo tan deprisa, que parecía que la perseguía una manada de correcaminos. Como para confirmar esa metáfora, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Luego paso corriendo al baño, rebusco nerviosa entre sus cosas hasta encontrar unas varillas de incienso.

Con pulso tembloroso las encendió en el quemador, luego se sentó en la bañera. Cada cuarto de baño era diferente. El de las chicas tenía una bañera pequeña y una ducha con masaje. El caso es que Nyssa se sentó en la bañera y cerro los ojos, tratando de que el aroma del incienso la tranquilizara.

Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida. Y es que después de tanto tiempo se acababa de convertir en una de las personas que más odiaba en este mundo: su madre.

La madre de Nyssa, Nerea, se caso con el Sr. Sullivan por obligación, pero no le amaba. Eso era algo muy común entre las sangre limpia, lo que no era tan común es que la mujer tuviera aventuras extraconyugales después de casarse, ni antes, para ser exactos. El marido si tenía bastantes, era normal, pero la mujer no. Nerea había salido con al menos 7 hombres, y algunos de ellos, sus amantes más oficiales, terminaban instalados en la mansión.

Nyssa la observaba con una mezcla de admiración y repulsa. Admiraba esa fuerza, ese deseo de no resignarse a ser un cero a la izquierda de su marido. La repugnaba que alardeara de sus infidelidades.

En una ocasión, cuando Nyssa acababa de cumplir 13 años, durante una pelea con su padre Nerea, le espetó que Nyssa no era hija de él.

Tal vez fuera esa clase de estupideces que se cuenta durante una pelea para herir al contrario, pero Nyssa lo escuchó y lo tomo en serio. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su padre era rubio con ojos claros, mientras que Nyssa era morena de ojos negros.

Hasta ese momento Nyssa había sido una chica tan loca y traviesa como sus amigas pelirrojas. Habían sido los buenos tiempos en que el hermano de Wyn, Doc, era "prefecto" de Griffindorf. Prefecto entre comillas, porque no lo era oficialmente, llevaba la insignia tan perfectamente falsificada que todos le obedecían sin chistar. A cambio de no revelar su secreto las 3 niñas hacían lo que las daba la gana.

Y lo que las daba la gana era gastar bromas. Preferiblemente a los Slytherin, claro que a veces se sentían perezosas, y como no las apetecía ir al territorio de las serpientes, como lo llamaba Doc, ya que estaba en la otra punta del castillo, se conformaban con gastárselas a los Merodeadores, que afín de cuentas estaban al lado de ellas. Luego era realmente divertido ver como los Slytherin pensaban que habían sido los Merodeadores y empezaban una guerra entre ellos. Que Doc detenía, quitándoles 150 mil puntos a las serpientes y gracias a Peeves se descontaban al menos 15.

Pero todo cambio desde que Nyssa se enteró de que Silvius Sullivan no era su padre, en ese momento decidió que aunque no fuera su hija biológica, le compensaría siendo la hija perfecta. Jamás le daría el menor disgusto. Y hasta la noche anterior lo cumplió a rajatabla. Pero si su padre se enteraba q su hija querida se había acostado con un licántropo en el suelo de un baño, sin tomar precauciones anticonceptivas le daba un colapso total.

- ¿Nyssa? – Wyn apareció en el baño con la ropa de la noche anterior, la que se puso en el baño de Mirtle, y unas ojeras de oso panda. La había despertado el olor a incienso. La muchacha se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Los restos de maquillaje estaban esparcidos por toda su cara. - ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? – La pregunta quedó amortiguada por el bostezo.

- Pensar. – Explico Nyssa sin dar más pistas. Wyn hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar su resaca apoteósica y concentrarse en su compañera.

- ¿Estas bien? – Inquirió la chica de pelo naranja al concluir el examen visual a su amiga morena.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – Replico la morena rápidamente.

- No sé. – Wyn se encogió de hombros. Volvía a estar distraída y lanzaba miradas de anhelo a la ducha. – Te ves diferente. Me recuerdas a... alguien. – Wyn se controlo a tiempo. Nyssa la recordaba en aquel momento a Nerea y sabía q saber eso no gustaría a su amiga. – En cuanto salga del baño me lo cuentas.

Nyssa pensó que su amiga saldría a por la ropa limpia, se metería en la ducha y saldría de ella envuelta en una toalla sin enseñar un centímetro de piel. Pero Wyn se desnudo allí mismo, lanzando las prendas a un rincón a medida que se las quitaba. La morena pensó que de ser un chico no habría resistido ese espectáculo mucho rato, ya que lo que Wyn llevaba debajo de la ropa era un misterio mayor que lo que había dentro de un agujero negro, de tanto tiempo que no se vestía como una persona normal.

En nada, Wyn estaba bajo la ducha de agua hirviendo y el vapor de agua se mezclaba con el humo del incienso recreando el aroma sofocante de un fumadero de opio chino.

Nyssa pensó en ir a abrir la ventana para depurar un poco el aire, pero levantarse y andar los 3 pasos que la separaban de la ventana le parecía algo tan complicado como ganar la vuelta ciclista a España con un triciclo de juguete. Además no la molestaba tanto y Wyn aún no se había quejado.

De hecho fue el olor a incienso lo que despertó a Wyn, la recordó al olor a marihuana de la noche anterior en el parque. Siempre había sentido una malsana curiosidad por todo lo que a la larga sabía que la haría daño: tabaco, alcohol, Rosier y las drogas blandas. De las cuatro cosas, la marihuana aún no la probó. Nyssa & Lily no la dejaban hacerlo. Rosier tampoco. Aunque ellas lo hacían por su bien y él porque aquello costaba dinero y no le daba la gana invitarla. La noche anterior había estado a medio milímetro de satisfacer su curiosidad al respecto, pero Sirius se lo impidió arrastrándola de allí. Al pensar en el chico, Wyn tuvó que ponerse el agua fría para no volar la habitación por exceso de calor.

Nyssa seguía sentada dentro de la bañera, pensando en que momento, que maldita cosa había desencadenado la transformación en su madre.

No podía ser solo por Lucius & Narcisa. No era la primera vez que el rubio la era infiel. Nyssa lo soportaba en secreto porque hasta ese momento eran aventuras sin importancia. Claro que lo de Narcisa no lo era. La prima de Sirius tenía todo lo que Nyssa echaba en falta en si misma: Era de sangre noble y pura, rubia de ojos claros.

Por eso era diferente. Pero había algo más que Nyssa no sabía que era.

¡Y un carajo! Claro que sabía que era.

Algo que alguien la dijo unos meses atrás.

Tiresius.

Su mente retrocedió hasta aquella tarde de un mes atrás en que Nyssa había entrado la primera a la consulta del adivino.

La luz roja provocaba una atmósfera tenue aunque sensual, más propia del decorado de una película erótica que de una consulta de astrología. Olía a incienso que mareaba, y en el centro de todo aquel circo, se distinguía la silueta de un hombre muy bajito.

- Adelante, hija mía. – Una voz masculina que procedía de la silueta la invito a avanzar hacia él. Era una voz masculina, que trataba de sonar amable pero que no lo conseguía porque era demasiado tenebrosa para ello. – Siéntate enfrente de mí.

Nyssa obedeció como la niña buena que siempre aparentaba ser. Tomó un pequeño taburete y se sentó frente al anciano. Le observó un momento: era viejo aunque no tanto como Dumbledore, su pelo era más gris que blanco y el flequillo era lo bastante largo como para taparle las gafas de ciego que llevaba.

- ¿Qué método deseas que utilice para adivinarte el porvenir, hija mía?

- No sé. – Nyssa no había cursado adivinación por lo que no conocía las distintas técnicas. - ¿Qué opciones tengo? – Nyssa uso el mismo tono que para preguntarle al camarero el menú del día. Si el adivino lo noto no dio muestras de que le ofendiera.

- Puedo leerte las líneas de la mano. – Sugirió el adivino. Nyssa decidió que mejor no: una vez se las miró una gitana y el futuro no sabía si la había leído, pero su madre si que la leyo bien la cartilla, cuando llego a casa y vio que la gitana se había llevado un anillo de oro.

- ¿Qué más?

- Puedo sacrificar un lobo o algo así para leer en sus entrañas.

- Nada de sacrificios. – Negó Nyssa categóricamente.

- Puedo leerte las cartas del tarot.

- Eso. – Sí, eso era divertido. Al menos lo era cuando Sirius se ponía a jugar con ellas en la sala común. Además tenían dibujos bonitos, no sangre y vísceras.

- Bien. – Tiresius hizo algo con los ojos y las cartas de materializaron sobre la mesa. – Toma las cartas y barájalas.

Nyssa obedeció. Cuando termino de barajar las cartas se quedo mirando esperando nuevas instrucciones. La falta de ruido debió de indicar al anciano que había terminado, por lo que dijo:

- Ahora corta en 3 partes, con la derecha si la consulta es de estudios y con la izquierda si es de amor.

A Nyssa no le interesaban ninguno de esos dos temas. Sus estudios iban bien y si tenía problemas con ellos hablaría con el Director, en cuanto a su vida amorosa tb iba bien, o eso le parecía a ella. En resumen, que ni siquiera se fijo en con que mano había cortado.

Tiresius tomo las primera carta de cada montón dejando tres cartas boca arriba, que examinó cuidadosamente. Eran la sacerdotisa oscura, la luna y el ermitaño.

- Hum. – Gruño el anciano.

- ¿Hum? – Repitió Nyssa con ansiedad. Ella no creía en la adivinación pero que hablando de tu futuro, la primera palabra que venga a la mente de alguien sea "hum" no es nada bueno.

- Sí, hum. – Confirmó Tiresius. – Según lo que interpretó aquí, pronto vas a encontrar al amor de tu vida.

- ¿Qué? – Repitió Nyssa. Bueno, al menos podía deducir que había cortado con la izquierda. – Eso no puede ser. – Ella ya había encontrado al amor de su vida. ¿O no?

- ¿Estás diciendo que me equivocó? – La voz del anciano subió un par de decibelios.

- No, no. – Se apresuro a explicar Nyssa, para una chica como ella que trataba siempre de agradar a los demás, era importante no ofender a nadie. – Quiero decir que... bueno, yo ya tengo novio.

- Tu vida presente no me interesa. – Para subrayarlo Tiresius hizo un gesto de desinterés. – Es tu futuro lo que veo. – Con la mano indicó a Nyssa que se acercara y observara las cartas con atención. - ¿Ves las cartas? – Nyssa asintió con la cabeza, pero luego recordó que el anciano era ciego.

- Sí, las veo.

- ¿Acaso te he preguntado? – Se impacientó Tiresius. – Fíjate en las cartas y calla.

Nyssa obedeció, se fijo en las cartas. La primera era la carta de la sacerdotisa oscura, una mujer morena sentada frente a un altar del que salía humo, envolviendo a la mujer en una atmósfera de misterio. La recordaba a alguien... Nyssa reprimió un grito al recordar que esa imagen la había visto ayer mismo en el espejo del baño, cuando quemo incienso para relajarse.

La segunda carta era la luna. Aparte de que la carta era una preciosidad, digna de ser enmarcada y presidir un gran salón, la carta no le dijo nada.

La tercera carta era el ermitaño y fue la que logró impresionar a Nyssa. Representaba a un mago anciano con larga barba blanca y ropas de vagabundo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero entonces le pareció ver un brillo dorado en el fondo de sus ojos.

Sorprendida volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que los ojos del Ermitaño eran dorados. Dorados como los de... No, no podía ser. No era más que una coincidencia.

- Las coincidencias no existen, hija mía. – Dijo el anciano, como si hubiera leído ese pensamiento. – Es él.

Nyssa trago saliva.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Nyssa negó con la cabeza, olvidando de nuevo que el adivino era ciego y no podía ver el gesto. Tiresius interpretó el silencio como un no. – Dila a la siguiente que pase.

Nyssa prácticamente salió huyendo de allí... Pero que fácil resultó olvidarse de aquello e incluso burlarse en cuanto abandonó la carpa, lejos de la presencia del turbador anciano, cuando recobró la serenidad tras un poco de yoga y el humor gracias a la compañía de sus amigas.

Pero ahora Nyssa no estaba segura de poder bromear.

En ese momento, Wyn descorrió la cortina de la ducha y salió de ella envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla, su pelo cobrizo mojado con las puntas violetas perdiendo color. Wyn sacudió la melena para quitarle la humedad y examinó sus puntas.

- Creo que me voy a cambiar el color de las puntas. – Comentó Wyn.

- ¿A que color? – Pregunto Nyssa sin volverse para verla.

- No sé... Tal vez azul o rojo. No sé. – Wyn se soltó el pelo y examinó el baño. - ¡Qué calor! ¿Abro la ventana?

- Sí por favor. – Suplico Nyssa aliviada porque alguien abriera la ventana. Wyn sonrió burlona y cariñosa.

- ¿Entonces que te pasó anoche? – Nyssa abrió la ventana de espaldas a su amiga.

- Eso quisiera saber yo tb. – Lily acababa de levantarse y las observaba desde el marco de la puerta. - ¿Qué hiciste anoche, Wyn?

- Nada especial. – Wyn pensó que aquella era una buena respuesta. Mejor que, "me acojo a la quinta enmienda, ya que mi declaración podría perjudicarme". – Nos largamos del Chantilly porque era un rollazo y fuimos a un restaurante japonés que estaba mucho mejor.

- ¿El Nakamoto? – Interrumpió Nyssa.

- Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

- No, tengo ganas de ir, pero Lucius no tiene tiempo para salir conmigo. – Pero si lo tiene para liarse con la Narcisa, Pensó Nyssa con rencor. Por una vez las dos Evans decidieron guardarse su opinión sobre el tema.

- La comida esta asquerosa, pero el saque es delicioso. Lo sirven de distintos colores y es genial. – Al hablar de la bebida, Wyn empezó a emocionarse.

- ¿Pero te liaste con Sirius o no? – Cortó Lily impaciente por llegar al punto de la historia que la interesaba.

- No. Es un chico bastante majo, pero ningún chico me interesa en ese sentido. – Mintió Wyn, con una cautela desacostumbrada en ella. Al verlo confirmado de labios de su prima, Lily se relajó. Pero Wyn no había terminado. – No sé porque te empeñas en que te quieres casar con Sirius cuando el que te gusta es James.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué a mi me gusta James? ¡Jamás! – Proclamó Lily con voz ligeramente chillona.

- Perdóname, pero ver como anoche explorabas su boca con tu lengua me ha hecho llegar a la conclusión equivocada. – Se disculpó la chica de puntas violetas con una voz cargada de ironía.

- ¡Espera! ¿Besaste a James? – Nyssa se levantó de un brinco y se volvió hacia Lily. Tan deprisa que casi se disloca el cuello. – Pero si no te gusta, siempre le pones a parir.

- Ya pero... – Lily iba a empezar a excusarse, pero se dio cuenta de que podía hacer algo mejor: cambiar de tema. - ¡Anoche tu no te limitaste a besar a Lupin!

- ¿QUÉ? - Se sorprendieron Nyssa & Wyn, la primera porque Lily supiera esa información y la segunda por la información en sí.

- ¡Fue culpa de Lily! – Nyssa se recuperó rápidamente y acusó a Lily señalándola con su dedo. – Se fue a espiarte al restaurante con Potter y a mi me encerró con Remus en el baño.

- ¿Desde cuándo es Remus y no Lupin? – Cortó Lily con tono cargado de malicia. Nyssa la fusiló con la mirada.

- Lily, después de que se le haya tirado no pretenderás que no le llame por su nombre. – Señaló Wyn en un falso tono comprensivo. Esta vez fue a ella a la que Nyssa miró de mala manera. Pero Wyn estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana de domingo, sin saber porqué, y quería bromear. – Oh, Nyssa estoy tan orgullosa de ti. – Antes de que nadie la detuviera Abrazo a Nyssa de forma maternal. – Lily, ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo se enteró de cómo se hacían los niños y nuestra morena decía que ella jamás haría algo tan asqueroso? Y ahora mírala: acaba de acostarse con uno de los tíos más buenos de la escuela. Crecen tan rápido.

- Soy tres meses mayor que tu, Wyn. – Nyssa se libró del abrazó de la pelirroja y salió de la bañera. Wyn se quedó allí sentada, parecía el monigote de la sirenita varado en una bañera.

- ¿Te habrás duchado, no? – Interrumpió Lily. – Te recuerdo que las autoridades sanitarias lo recomiendan después de... eso.

- La verdad es que no. – Nyssa salió corriendo dispuesta a cumplir las recomendaciones de las autoridades sanitarias a rajatabla, para ello fue a la habitación a tomar las cosas para la ducha.

- ¿Así que fuiste con Potter a espiarme? – Comento Wyn entre tanto, lanzando a Lily una mirada cargada de astucia. - ¿Y cómo terminaste enrollándote con Potter?

- Al volver nos cruzamos con Filch. James empezó a besarme para evitar que nos castigará. Yo le malinterpreté y... Bueno, digamos que me emocioné. – Lily hizo un gesto ambiguo. No quería hablar más del tema. Pero a Wyn siempre le había intrigado y una vez que empezaba trataba de sacar la mayor cantidad de información.

- Nunca entendí porque elegiste a Snape en vez de a Potter. – Dijo Wyn tratando de alargar la conversación.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Apoyo Nyssa, regresando al baño con su albornoz.

- Pues la razón es muy obvia: Snape me quería de verdad, Potter no. – Explicó Lily. Pero Wyn negó con la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo. Lily volvió a razonar. - ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué me dejo en paz?

- Le acusaste de acoso sexual. – Señaló Nyssa desde la ducha donde se quitaba la ropa.

- ¡Exacto! Si hubiera sido amor verdadero una minucia como esa no le hubiese detenido. – Lily tomó un peine y empezó a desenredar a su pelo rojo.

- Yo creo que James es demasiado hombre para ir tras una chica a la que le resulta tan desagradable como para que ella le acuse de acoso sexual para librarse de él. – Wyn se había sentado en el borde de la bañera pero con las piernas aún dentro y observaba la cara de Lily a través del espejo.

- Pues si tan bueno te parece Potter, te lo puedes quedar, Eowyn. – Lily lanzó de vuelta el peine al cajón, antes de voltear y encararse con su prima, que le miraba recelosa porque Lily hubiera dicho su nombre entero.

- Lo haría. – Wyn se recuperó del golpe bajo, en un tiempo record. – Pero tiene el pequeño defecto de que esta loco por ti. Aunque creo que él aún no se he percatado del detalle. Sólo le gusto porque le recuerdo a ti.

Hubo una pausa en que ambas primas pelirrojas mantuvieron un duelo de miradas verdosas. Al final decidieron dejarlo en tablas y optar por otro tema de conversación.

- ¡Vaya con Nyssa! – Silbó Wyn con admiración sacando las piernas de la bañera. - ¡Y parecía tonta cuando nos la regalaron con la rana de chocolate!

- Sí. – Concordó Lily relajando la expresión de su cara, para reír. – Pero si Malfoy se entera...

- La mata. – Terminó Wyn. – Y a Lupin lo castra.

- Lo cual sería una gran pérdida. – Lily meneó la cabeza en un gesto de falsa preocupación.

- ¿Gran? ¿Cómo estás tan segura del tamaño de la "pérdida"? – Wyn alzó las cejas con astuta picardía.

- Es que... Tengo una relación secreta con Lupin. – Confeso Lily, antes de reírse como loca. – No, en serio. Tienes razón. Creo que debemos consultar con la experta en el tema.

- ¡Nyssa! – Gritaron las dos pelirrojas a la vez. - ¿De que tamaño sería la pérdida de Lupin? – Como la morena no las oía por el ruido de la ducha ambas pelirrojas se pusieron a gritar como locas, para ver si las escuchaba.

Pero Nyssa, que las escuchaba perfectamente, decidió seguir ignorándolas, ya que digamos que la pregunta se las traía. Sin embargo, mientras se duchaba recordó aquello que había dicho Lily de que las autoridades sanitarias recomiendan ducharse después de... Eso.

Lily estaba muy puesta en esos temas, porque su padre era ginecólogo, lo cual implicaba que Wyn tb estaba puesta en el tema. Y Wyn se había duchado nada más levantarse... ¿No?

&·&·&·&

Entre tanto, en el cuarto de los chicos, James había despertado a Sirius y sometía a su resacoso amigo al tercer grado de interrogatorio. Por su parte Remus, de un humor excelente, se había auto proclamado el abogado defensor de Sirius y no paraba de interrumpir a James con frases del tipo:

- Protesto, acosa a mi cliente. Protesto, rumores. Protesto, infundado. – Vamos, que se comportaba como un abogado de película. Cada vez que hacía eso James le miraba de mala manera, mientras Sirius aprovechaba para tomarse un sorbo de la poción para la resaca.

Cuando James consideró que ya había obtenido las respuestas que necesitaba, paso a la sentencia, o lo que es lo mismo al broncazo.

- ¡Dejaste que se emborrachara! Sabes perfectamente como se pone esa chica cuando prueba el alcohol....

- Y cuando no lo prueba tb. – Señaló Remus, entregando a Sirius una bolsa con hielo que acababa de congelar. James le volvió a mirar mal, antes de proseguir como si nada.

- La última vez que se pillo un pedo así, se lío con Rosier. A ver. ¿Por qué no la impediste que se emborrachara? – James se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo como un padre pidiendo a su hijo explicaciones por las malas notas.

- ¿Impedirlo? – Sirius soltó una carcajada tan entusiasta que parte de la poción se derramó. – Bastante tenía con seguirla el ritmo como para evitar que se emborrachara. Y menos mal que me di cuenta, si me descuido además se nos emporra. Y ya la tenemos liada.

Eso no pareció aplacar a James, si no que más bien todo lo contrario. Remus decidió intervenir, más que nada porque tenía curiosidad por saber que pasó realmente.

- James, ¿no habías quedado con Marlene McKinnons para preparar el trabajo de pociones? – Le recordó el licántropo. Al oírlo, James se llevo la mano a la frente, golpeándose por despistado.

- ¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado. – James empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba y a meterlas sin el menor cuidado en la mochila. Cuando estuvo listo todo corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se volvió hacia Sirius. – No olvides felicitar a Remus.

- James te recuerdo que su cumpleaños es en Junio. – Sirius había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación del hielo en su cara.

- Ya lo sé. – La verdad que no lo recordaba, pero James jamás reconocía que era un despistado. – Pero anoche triunfó con Nyssa.

- ¿Qué? – Sirius alzo los ojos y dejo caer la bolsa de hielo, mirando a Remus lleno de admiración.

- Luego yo también quiero los detalles. – Señaló James a modo de despedida.

- Vaya, vaya. – Sirius seguía mirando a Remus con admiración. Luego sonrió y dijo. – Empieza a largar.

- Mejor empieza tú.

- Yo ya he contado todo. Igual estabas demasiado ocupado jugando a Ally McBeal para enterarte. – Sirius recupero la bolsa de hielo y se dejo caer en la cama.

- No, por eso me he dado cuenta de que le ocultabas algo a James. Pero a mi me lo puedes contar: las confidencias abogado – cliente son sagradas. – Sirius abrió un ojo, evaluando la propuesta de su amigo.

- Esta bien. – Accedió Sirius. Y le contó al licántropo todo lo que había pasado en la sala común con Wyn. – Y ahora no sabes como estoy... Por un lado estoy flipando, no sé, hasta ahora Wyn me gustaba, pero ahora es que además me pone. Y me pone un montón... Pero por otra parte, me da miedo que lo que pasó anoche no hubiera pasado nunca si ella no llega a estar borracha.

- Me gustaría ayudarte pero creo que tus temores son ciertos. – Una cosa segura, en este universo caótico, es que independientemente de las circunstancias, si pedías consejo a Remus, él te diría la verdad, no lo que querías oír. – Wyn es muy buena chica... pero la bebida la pierde. Creo que nunca se hubiera liado con Rosier de no ser porque se emborrachó en aquella fiesta.

- Lo sé... – Una mueca de frustración apareció en la cara de Sirius. No soportaba que le recordarán que Wyn había estado con Rosier, que luego la trató como si fuera basura. Decidió cambiar de tema. – Entonces ayer triunfaste... ¡Al fin! Mira que te ha costado, ¿eh?

- Es que yo no quería hacerlo con ninguna chica que no supiera... que soy un hombre lobo. Y muchas cuando lo sabían ya no querían acostarse conmigo. Y Nyssa no es así. – Remus se sonrojó al pronunciar el nombre de la morena.

- No, claro, el problema lo vas a tener con Lucius. – Señaló Sirius. – Como se entere a ti te castra y a ella la mata. O peor.

- No creo que pueda hacer nada peor que eso. – Aseguro Remus.

- Monny, es un Slytherin. Ellos siempre encuentran nuevas formas de ser crueles. – Contestó el moreno con amargura.

- Nyssa debe pensar igual que tu, ya que se largó antes de que se despertara y creo que trato de recoger hasta el aire que había respirado estando conmigo. – La amargura en la voz de Remus no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la voz de Sirius.

- Lo sé, la vi salir corriendo a las seis de la mañana. – Comento Sirius. Se quedo mirando a Remus, captando algo raro. - ¿Sonríes? – Sirius respondió a la sonrisa con otra sonrisa. - ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Digamos que Nyssa no recogió todo. – Con una sonrisa de pescador mostrando un trofeo, Remus le mostró lo que Nyssa se había dejado logrando que Sirius se olvidara de la resaca y se acercara a la cama del chico de ojos dorados.

- ¿Son medias de liga? – Pregunto Sirius. Remus asintió sin dejar de sonreír. – Sólo las había visto en películas como Moulin Rouge y Chicago. No pensaba que las chicas reales las llevaran. – Tras conseguir permiso de Remus tomo una y acarició el tejido. – Te odio, Remus.

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora voy a estar todo el rato pensando que Wyn tb lleva medias de estas y sólo de pensarlo... Creo que me voy a correr con solo mirarla. – Sirius apartó la vista del tejido, consciente de lo que había dicho. – Me voy a duchar.

- Usa agua fría. – Le recomendó Remus.

Una vez que Sirius se ducho, con agua fría, y salió, Remus decidió lanzarle a Sirius la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?

- ¿Qué haces con qué?

- Que si voy a verla. No voy a verla. La mando una lechuza con las medias... ¿Qué? – Pregunto Remus.

- Remus, tranquilo, creo que ya que ella se largó debes esperar a ver por dónde respira para saber a que atenerte. Te aseguro que en cuanto lo descubras sabrás como comportarte. – Sirius sonrió confiado.

&·&·&·&

Entre tanto, James había llegado a la biblioteca, donde Marlene le esperaba dentro de una de las peceras que habían preparado para poder estudiar en grupo.

Eran salas pequeñas, con mesa, varias sillas y una pizarra. El cristal era tan grueso que el grupo de Marilyn Manson podía haber hecho un concierto ahí dentro sin que se oyera nada en la biblioteca.

Marlene había madrugado ya que esas peceras eran muy codiciadas, porque a todos les gustaba estudiar allí, donde de vez en cuando podías descansar y charlar con tus amigos. De hecho la mayoría de las veces la biblioteca estaba vacía y no había una pecera libre.

- Hola, Marlene. – James la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, James. – Marlene le sonrió. Era una chica de estatura media y delgada. Se creía un pilar del estilo y la modernidad en el vestir dentro de Hogawrts, pero la verdad es que era más hortera que Agata Ruiz de la Prada. De hecho su baúl estaba lleno de ropa de esa diseñadora.

Para James, Marlene era su amiga fija, es decir, que cuando estaba muy mal, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y se aburría, se pasaba a verla y le contaba sus penas. Tb fue un rollo de una noche de James, pero él siempre se consideró afortunado de haber podido convertir aquella pasión pasajera en una sólida amistad.

Para Marlene, James era el hombre de su vida, su futuro marido y el padre de sus 4 hijos. Y por si tenía alguna duda al respecto de su futuro este se vio confirmado en la sesión de adivinación, por una adivina llamada Sybill Trewnaley. Gracias a ella, Marlene sabía con plena seguridad que su destino era estar casada con James, vivir en una casa grande con sus 4 hijos... Digno de la familia Brady.

Ahora lo tenía claro, pero hubo un tiempo, en que lo dudo. Los tiempos en que James creía estar enamorado de Lily Evans, pero por fortuna aquellos tiempos habían pasado. La pelirroja se había largado con Snape, un chico que cambiaría su vida el día que cambiara de peluquero y James había vuelto a sus brazos.

Ay, pero en ese curso Marlene también había temido que James huyera de su lado para ir a la vera de otra pelirroja, Eowyn Evans, un clon de la primera, de hecho Marlene siempre pensó que eran mellizas, con algo que la hacía aún más peligrosa: la acababa de dejar uno de los enemigos de James, lo que la convertía en una especie de princesa vulnerable, y con el complejo de héroe que tenía James encima, había tenido el impulso de correr a rescatar a la pelirroja.

Pero la crisis EE, ya había pasado para Marlene. Anoche la pelirroja de puntas moradas había salido con Sirius, y ninguna chica que saliera con el merodeador de ojos grises salía ilesa de la cita. No, todas terminaban con el corazón destrozado por su atractiva sonrisa. Y lo mejor era, que James no hubiera dejado que Sirius saliera con Eowyn Evans si aún estuviera tras ella.

Por si acaso, decidió asegurarse.

- ¿Y que tal le fue a Sirius en su cita con Evans? – Pregunto Marlene, tratando de sonar tan indiferente como si le hubiera preguntado la hora.

- De hecho no era una cita. – Ante la corrección de James, Marlene tuvo que reprimirse. ¿Cómo que no era una cita? ¿Y como se llama cuando un chico y una chica van a cenar a un restaurante? – Pero creo que bien. – De nuevo Marlene se reprimió para no dar brincos de alegría. – No se liaron. - ¿Cómo? – Creo que aún tengo esperanzas con ella. – Repito: ¿cómo? – Marlene, tengo que darte las gracias. Eres una amiga generosa. Pese a nuestra relación pasada, tú me has escuchado, aguantado y consolado con todas mis neuras. Las de Lily y ahora las de Eowyn. Algún día te lo agradeceré. – James se paro a pensar la mejor forma de hacerlo. - ¡Ya sé! Serás mi madrina de bodas cuando me case con Wyn.

- Será un placer. – Marlene se planto una sonrisa falsa en la cara, mientras pensaba: "Por encima de mi cadáver. James no se va a casar con Wyn. Se casara conmigo. Tengo que lograr que esa Wyn terminé con Sirius cueste lo que cueste. Aunque eso signifique volatilizar las esperanzas de James. Aunque sea lo último que haga."

&·&·&·&·&

A la hora de la cena, las tres chicas salieron de su habitación donde habían estado toda la tarde, aconsejando a Nyssa la mejor forma de actuar con Remus.

Lily, que había pasado de no creer en el matrimonio a fervorosa partidaria del mismo, la sugirió que se fugara con Remus y se casara con él en secreto.

Wyn, tras comprobar que su prima no tuviera fiebre, la aconsejó entusiasmada que pasara de Malfoy y se quedara con Lupin, dado que, por la sonrisa de felicidad que resplandecía en la cara de Nyssa, era un amante muy superior a Malfoy.

En todos los aspectos, añadieron ambas pelirrojas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nyssa había decidido ignorar las sugerencias de sus amigas y tratar de convencer a Remus para que olvidara todo el asunto. Por el bien de ambos.

¡Menos mal que no tendría que enfrentarse a él hasta el lunes! Sí había algo en lo que las 3 chicas estaban de acuerdo, era en que no querían ver a los Merodeadores. Por eso salieron a cenar más tarde de lo habitual, sabían que los chicos ya habrían cenado y en caso de encontrarlos podían esquivarlos con la excusa de que iban a quedarse sin cena.

- ¡Joder, ya era hora! – Exclamó James en cuanto las chicas asomaron la cabeza por la sala común.

- Llevamos una hora de reloj esperándoos. – Remus las enseñó la esfera de su reloj, con calendario lunar incluido.

- Como nos cierren el comedor me moriré de hambre y será culpa vuestra. – Las acusó Sirius.

- Lo sentimos. – Las 3 bajaron la cabeza, avergonzadas.

- Que poco me gusta cuando os hacéis las modositas. – James llego hasta Wyn, apoyó las manos en sus hombros la giró y la empujo hacia la puerta.

- James, no eres un poco mayor para hacer el trenecito. – Pregunto la chica algo molesta. Ya que el ir de espaldas la impedía ver a Sirius.

- ¡Que graciosa! El trenecito. Chu, chuc. – James fingió tirar de una bocina de tren imaginaria.

Por su parte, Sirius le tendió el brazo a Lily de forma galante. La pelirroja lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que vosotros dos tenéis que hablar. – Sirius señaló a sus dos amigos con el los dedos.

- Sí, os vemos en el comedor. – Lily estaba más feliz que un regaliz cuando abandonó la sala común prendida del brazo de Sirius.

- Bueno. – Dijeron Remus & Nyssa, nerviosos, cuando se quedaron a solas. Ambos rieron, relajando un poco la atmósfera.

Se sentaron frente a frente. ¿Por dónde empezar?

&·&·&·&

El entusiasmo de Sirius, Lily, James & Wyn se desvaneció nada más poner un pie fuera de la sala común. De repente, al pasar por los lugares que recorrieron la noche anterior con sus distintas parejas se sintieron incómodos.

James soltó a Wyn, que aliviada, les dejó pasar a todos, para ir la última. Lily tb se soltó de Sirius, y dejo al mago de ojos grises en medio mientras se distanciaba de James.

Cuando, pasaron por el lugar donde James & Lily se besaron la noche anterior, ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron y pusieron especial cuidado en no mirarse, mientras Sirius se giraba un poco para lanzarle una mirada maliciosa a Wyn. Ella sonrió como respuesta.

Cuando Sirius, volvió a mirar al frente se encontró con algo francamente desagradable: Lucius Malfoy, el novio de Nyssa yendo hacia ellos. Instintivamente los 4, se aseguraron de tener a mano sus varitas.

- ¿Sabes donde esta tu amiga? – Lucius hablo directamente con Lily, sin ocultar lo bajo que le hacía sentirse el rebajarse a pedir información a dos sangre sucias como las Evans, y a un par de traidores a la sangre, como Potter & Black.

- ¿Mi amiga? – Lily logro parecer inocente. Su tono era de "tendrás que especificar más"

- Nyssa. Mi novia. – Aclaro Malfoy, con tono de "no me hagas perder mi precioso tiempo."

- ¡Ah, sí! Nyssa. Pues esta... – Lily hizo una breve pausa para ver si se le ocurrían donde podía estar su amiga. – Enviando una carta a su abuela.

- ¿Qué abuela?

- La materna. – Respondió Lily con rapidez. Sabía que la otra abuela de Nyssa estaba muerta.

- La abuela materna de Nyssa es ciega de nacimiento. – Dijo Malfoy con frialdad.

- Sí, pero... – Lily trató de pensar deprisa para arreglar el caos que había montado. Al final se la encendió la bombilla. - ¡Le enseñó a leer a su loro! Como ella no podía ver le enseñó a su loro a hablar y leer en voz alta para ella. No lo sabe mucha gente, porque la abuela de Nyssa teme que se lo quiten, porque ese loro es una rareza.

- Esta bien. – Malfoy parecía desconcertado. – Voy a buscarla a la lechucería. – Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo lanzó una mirada al cuarteto. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o allí pasaba algo raro? Esos cuatro parecían... a punto de enrollarse en serio.

Una vez que el Sly rubio desapareció del todo, los 4 Griffis se quedaron en silencio un rato. Hasta que uno lo rompió.

- ¿Un loro parlante que lee cartas? – La voz de James reflejaba una colosal incredulidad.

- ¿No hubiera sido más lógico que Nyssa supiera escribir braile? – Pregunto Wyn.

- ¿O que la había mandado algún tipo de vociferador? – Sugirió Sirius.

- Pues si tan ingeniosos sois, la próxima vez se lo contáis vosotros. – Lily se volvió hacia ellos irritada. – Para mi no es plato de gusto hablar con... – Hizo una pausa para buscar una palabra que describiera a ese ser. – Eso. – concluyó al fin.

- Es cierto. – Confirmaron los otros 3 a la vez.

Contentos de haber encontrado un tema de conversación, se aferraron a él, como a una manta en un día frío de invierno. Vamos, que pasaron el camino al comedor y gran parte de la cena poniendo verde a Malfoy. Era una suerte que al cabo de 7 años el rubio les hubiera hecho tanta putada, porque tenían tema para hablar toda la noche.

&·&·&·&·&

Por su parte, Remus & Nyssa estaban juntos en la sala común. Nyssa buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar, mientras Remus, siguiendo el consejo de Sirius, esperaba a ver la reacción de Nyssa antes de pronunciarse.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto al fin Nyssa.

- Bien. ¿Y tú? – Se interesó Remus.

- Genial. ¿Y tu? – Remus hizo un gesto de extrañeza. Nyssa se dio cuenta de que ya había hecho antes esa pregunta, y de que la conversación recaía en ella. – Remus, lo de anoche fue estupendo. – Remus sonrió satisfecho. – Pero entenderás que no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Por qué no? – Obviamente, Remus no lo entendía.

- Porque fue un error. Un error estupendo. – Una sonrisa cargada de picardía cruzo el rostro de Nyssa. Luego recordó que una niña buena, no sonreiría de esa manera y regreso a su papel. – Pero que nunca más debe repetirse. Es más, creo que debemos fingir que nunca ocurrió.

Esta vez Remus reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

Pero se recuperó y sonrió. Una sonrisa maliciosa. La clase de sonrisa que hacia que los enemigos de los merodeadores temblaran y sus admiradoras babearan. Remus ya sabía como actuar.

- Esta bien. – Dijo Remus sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- ¿Esta bien? – Repitió Nyssa. Esperaba más resistencia por parte del chico.

- Si. Nunca ocurrió. Fin de la historia.

- Bien. – Nyssa empezó a levantarse, pero Remus habló de nuevo.

- Pero si lo de anoche nunca ocurrió... – Remus rebusco en su bolsillo hasta sacar un liguero. Los ojos negros de Nyssa se ensancharon al reconocer su liguero. ¡Se había olvidado las medias! Alargo la mano para recuperarlas, pero Remus las puso lejos de su alcance. – Esto no puede ser tuyo.

- Dámelas. – Exigió Nyssa con la mano aún tendida hacia el chico.

- ¿Por qué? Nyssa, Nyssa, Nyssa. – Remus la riño como un profesor riñe a una alumna por lo general brillante pero que tiene un día realmente malo. – No puede ser las 2 cosas: o lo de anoche ocurrió y las medias son tuyas o no ocurrió y yo me quedo estas medias hasta que su dueña las reclame. – Las medias volvieron al bolsillo.

- Remus déjate de juegos y dame MIS medias. – Nyssa trato de razonar. ¿Es que ese chico no se enteraba que si Malfoy lo descubría los mataba?

- Pues yo no tengo tan claro que sean tus medias. – Remus fingió que meditaba. – Verás, la chica con la que estuve anoche, la dueña de estás medias, era una chica preciosa, inteligente, madura, independiente, lanzada que sabía perfectamente lo que quería... Y no encuentro ni una de esas cualidades en ti en este momento. – Remus se levantó y fulminó a Nyssa con una mirada cargada de ironía. – Cuando encuentres de nuevo a esa chica, ya sabes donde estaré.

Nyssa se quedo quieta un segundo, paralizada y herida por lo que Lupin había dicho. Luego salió corriendo tras él dispuesta a recuperar sus medias a cualquier precio. El licántropo notó que ella le perseguía, así que se puso a correr, pero no todo lo rápido que podía, sólo lo suficiente para que ella no le atrapara pero tampoco le perdiera de vista.

- ¡Remus John Lupin! – Vaya el nombre entero. Sí que la había enfadado. Remus pensó divertido mirando por encima de su hombro. Cuando volvió a mirar para delante tuvo que frenar, ya que no le apetecía chocar contra Malfoy. - ¡Remus! – El grito de Nyssa se interrumpió al ver a su novio. – Lucius. – Y su cara de enfado paso a una falsa y encantadora sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Qué haces con? – Malfoy dirigió a Remus una mirada de desprecio. Remus la sostuvo con tranquila insolencia. - ¿El pobretón?

- Pues estaba con Remus, vamos, con Lupin. – Tras la metedura de pata de llamarle por el nombre de pila, Nyssa puso sus neuronas a trabajar para no joderla más. – Estamos discutiendo porque Lupin tiene mi li.. libro de pociones y no me lo quiere devolver. – Nyssa hizo un puchero.

- Tranquila, Sullivan, ya sabes que el libro estará esperando a su dueña. – Remus alzó una ceja con irónico desafío luego volvió a mirar a Malfoy, endureciendo sus ojos dorados, retadoramente.

El rubio tb le miro de esa forma. Como en un duelo de miradas. De haber sido animales habrían girado para medir sus fuerzas.

Remus se fue para el comedor, andando casi de espaldas para no perder contacto visual con Malfoy y por tanto el duelo de miradas. Hasta que casi resbala en el escalón y pudo abrirse la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que era absurdo y ando normal.

- ¡Vaya perdedor! – Comento Malfoy aún mirando hacia donde se fue el chico.

- ¡No es un perdedor! – Protesto Nyssa apasionadamente. Malfoy se giro con premeditada calma para dar tiempo a Nyssa recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Pero cuando se volvió a mirar a su novia, en vez de tener una expresión arrepentida le miraba de forma insolente. ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Nyssa le estaba? (Le costo mucho llegar a esta conclusión, era demasiado increíble.) ¿Nyssa le estaba desafiando?

- Lucius, eres mi novio y te... – Nyssa vaciló, le costó mucho decir te quiero. Era algo que ya no estaba segura de sentir. – Eres mi novio. Pero mis amigos son importantes para mi y no pienso consentir que los insultes.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y dejo plantado a su novio en medio del pasillo, con una cara de estar alucinando en estéreo y colores.

En los dos años que había salido con Nyssa, la morena jamás le había replicado a nada, ni cuando la había hecho putadas. Y la había hecho verdaderas putadas. Como largarse con un rollete el día de su cumpleaños y luego darla de regalo los pendientes de la otra chica... Por eso no entendía que solo por mencionar que Lupin era un perdedor se pusiera de esa manera.

Algo estaba pasando allí. Algo que le perjudicaba. Algo malo por tanto.

Le vino a la mente la escena que acababa de presenciar en el pasillo: la complicidad que se había creado en el cuarteto ante su presencia. ¿Y si lo peor había pasado? ¿Y si las Evans se habían liado con Potter y Black? Con lo que Malfoy había luchado para impedir que eso pasara.

Y es que el rubio siempre había tenido una curiosa manera de medir el valor de las cosas: sólo las quería si las deseaba otra persona. Por eso desde que se había dado cuenta de que Lupin deseaba a Nyssa, Malfoy había decidido que la morena tenía que ser suya. Más que nada como revancha porque el merodeador de ojos dorados osaba arrebatarle a él, Lucius Malfoy, el puesto de mejor alumno de DCAO.

Conseguir la cita con Nyssa fue sencillísimo: sólo tuvo que hablar con el señor Sullivan. Malfoy era el novio que todo padre deseaba para su hija, y algunos millones de galeones más, modestia aparte, por lo que el señor Sullivan prácticamente la obligo a salir a cenar con Malfoy.

Pero en la cita, Malfoy la conquisto. Era un chico muy guapo, y cuando se lo proponía era capaz de seducir a cualquiera. Aquella noche, Nyssa sólo vio a un joven encantador, guapo, dulce que aseguraba beber los vientos por ella. Sólo necesito una noche más para llevarla a la cama...

Después Malfoy decidió neutralizar las amenazas externas, es decir a las Evans. Sangre sucias o no, ambas chicas eran inteligentes. Y la situación era poco favorecedora para Malfoy. Para empezar, tardo sólo dos horas en poner a las pelirrojas en su contra, y que ellas le aconsejaran a Nyssa que pasara de Malfoy. Para seguir estaba el factor Potter.

La Evans roja, se había convertido en el objeto de deseo del merodeador. Malfoy sabía que bastaba que una Evans se liara con un merodeador para que las posibilidades de Lupin con Nyssa crecieran exponencialmente. Ya no digamos si las dos Evans se liaran con Merodeadores...

Por eso decidió que la Evans roja debía terminar con Rosier. Para ello en una fiesta, puso una potente poción afrodisíaca en la bebida de la pelirroja, pero se la termino bebiendo su prima. La Evans esponja naranja. Aquello no era malo para Malfoy, lo dejo estar.

Estimulo el instinto de competición entre Snape & Potter, para que su amigo de pelo grasiento conquistara a la Evans Roja... Y funciono. Aunque fuera increíble.

Durante un tiempo todo fue tranquilo. Fue cuando Malfoy empezó a aburrirse y para hacer algo, se dedico a tener aventuras con toda mujer que se le ponía a tiro. Pero pese a que la Griffi morena ya no le gustaba, no la dejaba ir. No quería que la tuviese Lupin.

Pero el pasado verano todo se había ido a la mierda: La Evans roja le dio pasaporte a Snape, porque el moreno la presionaba para casarse, (a veces no sabía que tenía Snape en la cabeza) y Rosier se harto de jugar con la Evans Naranja y empezó a pensar en el futuro. Desde entonces, Malfoy temía que pasara lo peor, el día que se hiciera oficial la relación Potter – Evans o Black – Evans. Pasaba el día pendiente de los cotilleos como una maruja de Hupplepuff...

Y ahora veía que estaba a punto de perder. Pero no. Él Lucius Malfoy jamás había perdido nunca y no iba a ser aquélla la primera vez. Se acabaron los rodeos. Iría a por Lupin. Lo arrasaría con su arma más poderosa. Al pensar en esa arma, Malfoy contuvo un escalofrío. Aún no. Era demasiado pronto. Tenía miedo de usarla.

No la utilizaría a no ser que las cosas se pusieran mal de verdad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pos hasta aquí el capítulo, no o quejéis que es larguito.

Antes de nada voy a hacer un sencillo resumen de la situación: Malfoy es un envidioso de mierda, y como vio que a Remus le molaba Nyssa fue a x ella y luego manipulo a todo ente a su alcance para que las Evans no terminarán con Sirius o con James. ¿Captado?

En el próximo capítulo: ¿El mal rollo entre Nyssa & Remus afectara a sus amigos? ¿Tendrá razón Marlene y ninguna chica, ni siquiera Wyn, es capaz de resistirse a la sonrisa de Sirius? ¿Lograra James charlar con la Evans Naranja a solas? ¿Encontrará Remus a la dueña de las medias de Nyssa? ¿Se enterará Malfoy de lo que paso entre Remus & Nyssa?

Dentro de 2 semanas más o menos tendréis la respuesta.

Hasta entonces dejar mensajes, sed buenas, etc, etc... Un beso para cada una /o.

Carla Gray.


	5. Wyn & Lucas

Hola, hola, chicas y chicos... ya estamos aquí con una capítulo nuevo de La Profecía, tardé mucho en subir... Si dos semanas más o menos. Bueno espero que os guste, pero antes a responder a los RR, será cosa de medio minuto...

Lizzie Black 86: Hola, si ya me habías dicho que disfrutabas entrando en el cuerpo de Wyn. Me da a mi que es más por Sirius que por el pelo, aunque te entiendo, a mi tb me gustaría ponerme el pelo naranja y con las puntas violetas, pero no puede ser. Tus respuestas pronto verás si has acertado. Un besote.

Ginny 84: Claro, ya pensaba que me habías cambiado una historia de nombre o algo así. Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaste al Arte, x cierto, mañana subo 2 capis de ese fict. Un beso.

Dimebonitareina: Claro, ese es el problema de Malfoy, se aburre porque tiene tiempo lobre. Y como tiene tiempo libre para entretenerse se pone a putear a los demás. Obviamente, Nyssa no esta pensando. Si pensara se decidiría por Remus, pero esta jovencita no escucha, mira que yo se lo digo.

Danna Potter: Hola, no si tienes razón. Malfoy es un cabrón de marca mayor además. Es que Remus de abogado es un cielo, yo estoy pensando en cometer algún delito y contratarle para que me defienda. Lo de James & Lily, va a estar chungo, entre otras cosas, porque creo que a Lily nunca la termino de gustar James, así que no sé. Se intentará. Muakis.

Lorien Lupin: Hola, me encanta que te encantara el capi. Sí, la verdad es que Malfoy es único para liar las cosas, ya dije que era el ideal para este papel. Aunque tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que planea el rubio, ya verás. Que nuestro Remusín fuera inexperto no significa que fuera torpe, después de 4 años escuchando las hazañas de sus compañeros de cuarto, algo se queda... Mil besos.

Padma Patil Naberrie: Te entiendo, a mi Draco tb me pone bastante, Lucius no. Y no se porque. Bueno, bueno, deja de apropiarte de todos, ¿no? ¿No te han enseñado a compartir? Si las Evans se pelean me da que James organiza una lucha de barro, con lo practico que es él. Vaya, parece que tienes talento como adivina, ¿quieres probar suerte en el concurso? Un beso guapetona.

Noriko: 3 palabras: copia de seguridad. Muchas veces yo hago el RR en word y luego hago corto y pego. Lo del no resacón de Wyn, es porque esa chica no es humana. Es una botella de esas reciclables de alcohol, entonces se puede llenar y vaciar sin sufrir el menor daño. Si yo conociera su remedio exacto lo vendería estas navidades y me forraría. Si Malfoy es un poco cabroncete, pero es que el pobre se aburre.

Henar: ¿Matar a Lucius? Espera a que termine yo con él, ¿no? Yo había pensado en regalarle el video juego de los Sims, más que los Pin y Pon, es que creo que eso de jugar a ser Dios, le sentará bien. Lo de que Rosier es un poco burro, aunque no de plástico estoy de acuerdo. Lo de las medias, es que Nyssa de lo que no se dio cuenta es que se olvidó las medias debajo del cuerpo de Remus, que tan abajo no miró. Besazos, guapísima. PDTA: Me gusta lo de Malfoy Kasparof, pero es más cruel con la rata.

Viccu Malfoy: ¿A que sí? ¿A que lo de Malfoy queriendo los juguetes de los demás por fastidiarlo es muy... Lucius Malfoy? Oye, ¿Dónde esta escrito que James y Lily tienen que terminar juntos? Te recuerdo que en este fict no existe la rata, así que aquí hay libre albedrío completo. No se sabe lo que puede pasar. Besines.

Durmstry92: Hola, me gusta que te guste lo que llevo hasta ahora. Menos mal que lo pillaste ahora que es pequeño, sino da mucha pereza. Ya lo sigo.

Yalimie: Tranquila, no me importa el retraso. Lo importante es llegar. (Eso sonó a campaña de la DGT) bueno, en este caso los merodeadores son 3, así que es 3 de 3. bueno, que Lucius trate de hacerle algo a Remus, ya me han sugerido una idea cruel para él. Muajaaaajajja. Lo siento, mi ataque de risa sádica de turno. Tb tu tienes vena sádica, en el fondo te gusta ver las complicaciones que tiene Sirius con Wyn. Y ahora viene el más difícil todavía.

Goi Izarra: Sí, la mente retorcida de Malfoy es flipante, a mi lo que me preocupa es que no me cuesta mucho seguirle el rollo. Sí, me tiene preocupada eso. Sí, se necesitaba un personaje nuevo como Marlene por allí. Un besote, guapa.

Bars9: Justo a tiempo, 3 segundos más y te contesto a 2 RR en el siguiente. Pues si se encuentran la marca de Wyn en el pecho de Sirius, creo que íbamos a tener una pequeña masacre aquí entre manos, pero menos mal que no pasó nada. Sí, Nyssa lo tiene un poco chungo, entre otras cosas porque Remus no quiere olvidar ni de coña, al contrario, y ella... En el fondo no sabe lo que quiere. Me gusta que te guste este Remus, yo le tengo más cariño a este que al EADV, y eso que a ese le tengo cariño, pero este me vuelve loca. Tranquila, sí Malfoy le hace algo a Remus, la que le mata soy yo, o le lío con Hagrid o algo peor. Besos de turrón y Feliz Navidad.

Pues terminado esto, pasemos a la historia. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Y x si se me olvida al fina, que paséis una feliz Navidad. Ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo.

**La profecía 5.**

**Wyn & Lucas.**

Para el día siguiente, lunes, la discusión entre Remus & Nyssa había repercutido entre todos los miembros del grupo. Para empezar por primera vez en el curso los merodeadores no se habían sentado a comer con las chicas, para alivio de todas las solteritas de la escuela, en especial de Marlene y Malfoy. El segundo, respiro aliviado al ver que aún no tenía que usar su arma secreta.

La cosa entre las chicas tc iba nada bien: Nyssa & Lily habían peleado. La pelirroja había increpado a la morena por la forma de tratar a Lupin, a lo que Nyssa respondió que no tenía nada que reprocharla porque Lily trató a James en su momento de manera muy similar. Luego miraron a Wyn exigiendo que tomara partido en la discusión, y la chica de pelo naranja y puntas violetas, cometió el absurdo error de darles la razón a las dos, vamos, que se deslizó con que las dos habían tratado muy mal a los chicos que a todas luces estaban enamorados de ellas.

Esto hizo que la discusión se volviera contra ella: ambas se pusieron a gritarla que no tenía razón, que esos chicos no las querían para nada y mil chorradas sin fundamento más. El caso es que ahora no hablaban a Wyn, ni entre ellas, pero las miradas de "No te mato porque eres de mi familia / mi amiga" eran todas para Wyn, que para colmo se aburría como una ostra en una conferencia de física cuántica.

Su único entretenimiento era lanzar miradas de reojo a Sirius, en el otro extremo de la mesa, y en más de una ocasión le había pillado al merodeador observándola con ojos de cachorro hambriento, lo cual la daba hambre a ella tb.

Sirius. Ese chico la tenía totalmente desconcertada. No hacía más que recibir mensajes contradictorios de él. Por un lado, a veces entendía que le gustaba, como el día que cortó con Rosier, (o que Rosier la dio la patada, para los amantes de la exactitud) Sirius se porto genial con ella y además no la quería dejar ir de sus brazos. Eso debía significar algo, ¿no? Sin embargo, luego era muy distante con ella, y no desperdiciaba las oportunidades de criticarla duramente. Lo cual tb podía significar algo. Aunque podía ser que le gustara y se portaba tan cruelmente con ella como mecanismo de defensa. Pero entonces: ¿Por qué la rechazó en el sofá?

Al recordar lo que pasó en el sofá las mejillas de la joven ardieron y tuvo que bajar la mirada para que su pelo naranja las camuflara un poco. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se lanzo sobre él de aquella manera? No por primera vez, Wyn se planteó dejar la bebida para siempre. Al menos beber menos. O no beber en presencia de un chico. Se volvía demasiado loca. La mitad de los rollos que había tenido en su vida fueron borracha. Sí, se acabo. Era oficial. Desde ese día, Wyn era una chica sobria. No volvería a tomar un vaso de alcohol en su vida. Al menos hasta el próximo fin de semana.

- Hola, chicas. - ¡Sí! ¡Al fin podía hablar con alguien! ¡Podía hablar con Lucas Lansbury! Así podía dejar de pensar en cosas como (JA) dejar de beber.

- Hola, Lucas. – Saludo Wyn alegremente.

Lucas era la clase de chico tan rematadamente guapo, que hace que cualquier chica pierda cualquier señal de inteligencia que poseyera quedando reducida a una cara rojo cereza que emitía risillas nerviosas. No es que no hubiera otros chicos en la escuela que provocaran ese efecto: los merodeadores tb, por no ir más lejos.

Pero había una diferencia entre Lucas y los Merodeadores. Todo el mundo conocía la vida y milagros de los segundos, pero la de Lucas era un enigma envuelto en un misterio. (Salvo para Wyn.) En una escuela en que esparcir rumores era el deporte oficial, y no el Quidicth, como decían algunos, nadie había logrado jamás aportar un solo dato fidedigno de Lucas Lansbury.

Además era un chico guapo, musculoso, de ojos azul oscuro y sedoso cabello castaño rizado. Simpático. Amable. Inteligente. Vamos un cielo.

- ¿Qué las pasa? – Lucas señalaba a Nyssa y a Lily que no le habían saludado. - ¿Han hecho voto de silencio?

- Algo así. – Wyn hizo un gesto para indicar que ya se lo contaría más tarde. Luego cayo en la cuenta que si Lucas había ido a buscarla es que era lunes y si era lunes... - ¿Toca estudios Muggles?

- Sí. – Respondió Lucas, con un sonrisa de "no esperaba que te acordaras." Su amiga era un desastre para los horarios. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí. – Antes de irse, Wyn miro a sus amigas. – Vosotras portaros bien: perdonadme y hacer las paces. Por mi. – Añadió con su mejor tono de niña desvalida.

- Manipuladora. – Contestaron sus amigas, aunque ambas sonreían.

Para salir por la puerta tuvieron que pasar por enfrente de los Merodeadores. Remus fingía leer el periódico, pero en verdad, miraba con reprobación como sus amigos jugaban al tenis con las cucharas como raqueta y un cereal Krispies como pelota. Los dos morenos pararon al ver pasar a Wyn.

- Hola trío. – Saludó Wyn. Quería dejar claro que ella no estaba enfadada con ellos, aunque su primera lealtad fuera hacia sus amigas.

- Hola. ¿Qué? ¿A Muggleología avanzada? – A Wyn le sorprendió que James conociera su horario cuando ni siquiera ella era capaz de recordarlo.

- Sí, así es. – Respondió Wyn.

- Hay algo que nunca he entendido. – Remus decidió dejar de fingir que leía, (tc engañaba a nadie) y se concentró en la conversación. - ¿Vosotros 2 no sois hijos de Muggles?

- Correcto. – Confirmaron Wyn & Lucas.

- ¿Y por qué cursáis estudios Muggles? – Pregunto Remus con tono de desesperada incomprensión. El pobre licántropo parecía haberse comido la cabeza con el tema, durante mucho tiempo.

- Para una asignatura en que Wyn y yo somos los primeros, no nos quites la ilusión. – Bromeó Lucas, al menos en parte.

Y es que Wyn & Lucas eran los chicos normales en una generación de genios, eso hace que uno se sienta algo torpe, como la persona sin poderes que vivía en el planeta de Superman. Pero es que ahí que tener en cuenta la promoción a la que pertenecían Wyn & Lucas: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Nyssa, Snape, Malfoy, Logbottom, Marlene... Todos número uno de la clase en al menos una asignatura, mientras que Wyn era la 15 como muy alto.

Ambos jóvenes, sobre todo Wyn, que era la que sacaba las notas más normales de Gryffindor en su curso, se sentían disminuidos, por eso al escoger optativas en segundo decidió dar, para desesperación de Lily, estudios Muggles y CCM. Ambas eran fáciles y no la quitaban tiempo para estudiar otras asignaturas, por lo que las notas de la chica remontaron, no alcanzaron el nivel de sus compañeros, pero al menos no estaba tan alejado de él. Y además su media subió gracias a que cada uno de sus trabajos de EM, era un Extraordinario como una casa.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era que allí conoció a Lucas. Su primer amor. Pero eso es otra historia, y os la contaré dentro de unas páginas.

- Nos vemos luego. Chao. – Se despidió Wyn, colgándose del brazo de Lucas.

Sirius les vio ir, un poco celoso, a él tb le gustaría llevar a Wyn colgada de su brazo, cada vez le resultaba más difícil ser desagradable con ella. Decidió encauzar sus celos de una forma positiva.

- ¿Qué crees que hay entre Wyn y Lucas? – Pregunto Sirius a James.

- Pues ahora que lo dices... – James tb observó celosamente el buen rollo entre su chica en potencia y el joven Ravenclaw. – Creo que debo averiguarlo. – Se levantó corriendo, aún con la tostada en la boca, para coger la capa de invisibilidad de su habitación y poder averiguar la clase de relación entre Wyn & Lucas. Iba a perder adivinación, pero aparte de una pelea barriobajera entre las Moiras, Trewnaley y Neftis, no se iba a perder mucho.

&·&

Ahora sería el momento ideal para contar la otra historia. La historia entre Wyn & Lucas. Como ya he dicho antes Wyn se enamoro loca y perdidamente de Lucas a la edad de 13 años, cuando le conoció en clase de EM.

A Lucas la Evans Naranja, tc le resulto indiferente, era preciosa, con esos ojos verdes increíbles, cuya forma rasgada le daba esa apariencia salvaje y exótica... Pero Lucas se debatía, ya que había empezado a sospechar que era algo distinto a los otros chicos. Lo descubrió cuando ingreso en el equipo de Quidicth de Ravenclaw.

Sus compañeros varones habían practicado un agujero para poder ver a las chicas mientras se duchaban, pero Lucas daba un vistazo por compromiso, ya que las vistas en su propio vestuario, le gustaban más.

En cuarto, Wyn tenía todos sus libros llenos de "Wyn & Lucas 4ever" en diversos colores, y cuando no la veía nadie, quitaba la funda de su almohada y fingía que era su velo de novia... Por su parte Lucas estaba hecho un lío: en general, los chicos le resultaban más atractivos que las chicas, que no le atraían nada. Salvo Wyn.

A lo mejor era eso. A lo mejor no era homosexual, a lo mejor era wynsexual. En resumen, que decidió salir con ella hacia mediados de quinto año. La relación fue llevada con más secretismo que una operación antiterrorista de la CIA. Se reunían en lugares secretos, a horas raras para que nadie les pillara... Wyn se sentía como una de esas heroínas románticas que viven una pasión prohibida, porque sus encuentros eran muy apasionados. La pareja perdió la virginidad en el sexto encuentro. Justo el día que Wyn cumplió los 16 años.

Fue ahí cuando la venda cayó de los ojos de Wyn, y al fin pudo ver lo que siempre había tenido delante. Su relación no era nada normal. Los pequeños detalles que la hacían diferente, Wyn los veía ahora del tamaño de dinosaurios.

Y al fin vio, lo que Lucas trataba de ignorar. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Debió verlo el mismo día que al pasar un chico guapísimo por su lado, (Sirius, por cierto) Lucas se lo señaló y la dijo:

- Mira que culo tan bonito. – En lugar de creerse que su novio era liberal.

Wyn no sabía que hacer. No podía hablarlo con sus amigas, sería tremendamente humillante, además la vida de ellas tc era para tirar cohetes: Nyssa salía con Malfoy, lo que invalidaba su buen juicio en cuestiones emocionales y Lily era acosada por James y Snape... Normalmente, lo hablaría con Lucas, pero no sabía que decirle. Tu madre nunca te enseña a decirle a tu novio.

- Cariño, tenemos que dejarlo. Los dos podemos encontrar a un hombre mejor.

Por su parte, Lucas se dio cuenta que no podía seguir engañándose así mismo y a Wyn, que a cierto nivel era la misma cosa, y decidió salir del armario. Al menos con su amiga, el mismo día que ella se lanzaba a la piscina.

Fue una conversación extraña. Dura. Acuosa. Pero al menos lograron dejar su amistad intacta. Aún no habían llegado al punto en que ese sentimiento se vio corroído.

Lo que si había resultado tocado fue la autoestima de Wyn que terminó x los suelos, a cierto nivel, Wyn creía que era la culpable, que su poca feminidad era la que había vuelto homosexual a Lucas. De nada servía que el chico la dijera que ella no era culpable, que él era así y ya estaba. Por mucho que Wyn lo oyera el daño ya estaba hecho.

Fue cuando empezó a beber como una cosaca, y a acostarse con chicos borracha por lo que luego no recordaba nada. Hasta que un día se despertó, con dolor de cabeza al lado de Rosier...

Desde el principio, Lucas la dijo que no debía mezclarse con Rosier. Que la traería problemas. Pero Rosier era un chico dulce, al menos lo fue al principio, y Wyn estaba hambrienta de cariño, y sentía curiosidad x ese chico que sabía que a la larga le traería problemas por lo que no escuchó los consejos de Lucas, que eran algo así, "dale la patada antes de que te la dé él a ti".

Cuando las previsiones más pesimistas de Lucas se cumplieron, el chico estuvo al lado de su amiga, tratando de ayudarla a recomponer los pedazos de su corazón roto. Pero había una herida que Lucas no tenía ni idea de cómo cerrar: la de la autoestima de Wyn.

Si cuando Lucas rompió con la chica de pelo naranja, esta se había quedado hecha un asco, la ruptura con Rosier la había devastado por completo. Y Lucas no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarla a cerrarla ese herida. Bueno, si que tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero él no era él adecuado para hacerlo.

Wyn necesitaba una nueva relación. Una con un chico que tuviera claro su tendencia sexual, (heterosexual, preferentemente) y que no fuera un cabrón misógino. Pero Wyn no estaba de acuerdo con ese teoría.

- Sí, claro, me voy a liar con otro tío para terminar peor que antes. – Solía decir la joven cada vez que Lucas le sacaba el tema. – Ni lo sueñes. Pienso ingresar en un convento y dedicar el resto de mis días a la contemplación espiritual.

- ¡Cobarde! – Contestaba él. Sabía que era la mejor forma de incitar a un Gryffindor a volver a la palestra. – La ola te da un par de pequeños revolcones y tu te niegas a volver a subir a la tabla. – Lucas era un aficionado al Surf, y a todos los deportes de riesgo,de ahí la expresión.

Pero nada lograba hacer que Wyn saliera de la concha si no al contrario, cada vez era peor. Antes Wyn era una de las chicas que mejor vestía de la escuela, entendiendo por "mejor vestida" que su vestuario era de los más extensos, originales y atrevidos de la escuela. Ahora vestía casi siempre con chándal y camisetas anchísimas que ocultaban su figura. El pelo tb era muy importante para Wyn, se cambiaba el look cada 2 meses, sobre todo el corte de pelo, aunque tb el color, pero ahora llevaba 9 meses con el mismo color de pelo, y sin variar el corte.

Si ya nos ponemos a hablar del tema de maquillaje, la perspectiva era deprimente: según los cálculos de Lucas, Wyn no se había comprado una barra nueva de labios en un año. Cuando normalmente tenía 10 para estrenar.

Por eso, cuando Wyn le contó que creía que James estaba tras ella, con cara de me van a sacar 7 muelas sin anestesia, Lucas se alegró. James era la clase de chico que la convenía a Wyn, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Wyn en que el merodeador de ojos castaños estaba loco por Lily, pero de momento, salir un poco con él, no les haría daño ni a él ni a ella. Podían restañarse las heridas mutuamente.

Pero cuando corrió por la escuela el rumor de que el guapísimo Sirius Black iba a salir con la Evans Naranja, Lucas se tiró dos horas dando saltos en la habitación. ¡Ese chico si que sería perfecto para su Wyn! Luego ella le contó como el merodeador la consoló tras la ruptura con Rosier, y la opinión de Lucas sobre el chico mejoró de forma exponencial.

El caso es que Lucas estaba impaciente porque Wyn le contara la cita, así que como en clase de EM, iban a repasar el funcionamiento del teléfono fijo, que algunos no lo pillaban, hablaron con el profesor y se tomaron las dos primeras horas de la mañana libres.

- Bien, ¿qué tal la cita? – Pregunto Lucas cuando estaban en su refugio secreto, una pequeña torre parcialmente derruida, que antes se usaba para astronomía. Pero dentro se estaba muy cómodo, sobre todo después de hacerle los hechizos pertinentes para hacerlo más confortable.

- No fue una cita. – Wyn lanzó su mochila contra el suelo, y se dejó caer en un sofá, quedando tumbada en él.

- Wyn, ¿Hubo un chico? – Lucas se sentó a los pies de ella en el mismo sofá, quito los zapatos a la chica y empezó a masajearla los pies.

- Sí. – Contestó Wyn.

- ¿Hubo cena?

- Sí.

- ¿Hubo luz de la luna?

- Sí.

- ¿Hubo beso?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces fue una cita. – Concluyo Lucas. Luego sonrió burlón. - ¿Así que le besaste?

- Sí. – Reconoció Wyn algo avergonzada.

- No, no. No te me avergüences y cuéntame como fue todo.

Wyn suspiro y le relato a su amigo su cita completa, teniendo la decencia de ponerse como un tomate en la parte que confundía la boca de Sirius con un vaso de vodka, y más cuando contó que le había rechazado...

- ¡Es un desastre! – Terminó Wyn. – Creo que estoy enamorada de Sirius. Es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- ¿Por qué? Venga, estás enamorada de un chico guapo que además ya esta loco por ti. No sé que le ves de malo a eso. – Lucas dio por terminado el masaje.

- Eso de que él esta loco por mi podemos debatirlo. – Wyn se sentó en el sofá, quedando los dos amigos mirándose de frente, en los extremos del sofá. – Si estuviera loco por mi no criticaría tanto mi aspecto...

- Yo tb estoy loco por ti y no paro de criticar tu aspecto. – El comentario hizo merecedor a Lucas de una mirada asesina por parte de la joven de ojos verdes. Pero Lucas no se dejo amilanar. - ¡Mírate! Apenas te cuidas, con lo que tu has sido. Apuesto a que la ropa que llevaste a la cita era la única que no habías quemado de todo tu anterior vestuario.

- Puede... – Admitió Wyn. Cuando la entraban las tendencias destructivas solía quemar algo, ver arder su ropa la relajó detrás de la ruptura de Rosier.

- Y hace meses que no vas a la peluquería. El otro día Rupert, me pregunto x ti, temía que te hubiera pasado algo y me dijo que te extrañaba mucho. - Rupert era el dueño de la mayor peluquería de Hosgemad. Era un peluquero bastante elitista que se negaba a peinar a cualquiera, sólo los locos, aventureros y extravagantes eran admitidos en su silla de peinado. De las 90 chicas del curso de Lucas, Wyn era la única que se había ganado ese privilegio.

- No me extraña. – Wyn no se dejó impresionar por eso. – Le estoy pagando la carrera universitaria a su hijos. Además, si le gustara a Sirius no me hubiera rechazado en el sofá.

- Al contrario, esa es la mayor prueba de que le gustas. Hace falta desear mucho a un persona para rechazarla en un momento dado. – La teoría de Lucas no logró convencer a Wyn, y eso se le transparentó en la cara a la joven. Lucas se aproximó a ella y la levantó la barbilla. – no lo digo para animarte, te aseguro que en serio creo que ese chico esta loco por ti. Deberías haber visto como te brillaban los ojos cuando me has contado la cita. Así que lo que debes hacer para conquistar a ese chico es... ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Qué? No irás a irte a entrenar o algo así y dejarme aquí colgada sin saber el final de esa frase. – Le amenazó Wyn.

- No, pero tu acompáñame hasta el campo de Quidicth y te lo cuento. – Lucas se levantó de un brinco recogió sus mochilas del suelo le tendió la suya a Wyn que se había levantado tb, y salieron de su torre hacia el campo de Quidicth donde Lucas tenía entrenamiento. Mientras el chico la iba dando consejos. – Creo que debes renovar tu vestuario, hazte algo en el pelo. En resumen: vuelven a ser tu misma no esta imitación de ti misma sin azúcar ni chocolate que hemos visto estos días...

- Pero... – Trato de protestar Wyn.

- Pero nada. – Cortó Lucas. – Tu lo tienes mucho más fácil que yo. El chico que te gusta, ya esta loco por ti, sólo tienes que seducirle un poco más y será tuyo. En cambio yo lo tengo más que jodido.

- La verdad, que sí. – Reconoció Wyn. – Sobre todo porque el chico que te gusta no es homosexual.

- Sí que lo es. – Siseó Lucas furioso.

- Estuvo tras Lily. Ningún chico que haya estado tras mi prima es gay. Eso te lo aseguro. – Wyn se distrajo en ese momento, ya que creyó haber oído un ruido extraño tras ella. Como si alguien tropezara. Pero al volverse no había nadie. Se quedo algo mosqueada pero atendió a Lucas.

- Pues yo no te lo quería decir, porque es tu prima, casi una hermana para ti, pero Lily tiene cierto punto masculino. - Argumento Lucas. Lejos de enfadarse Wyn se rió, su padre decía lo mismo de Lily.

- Yo creo que te equivocas: Snape no es gay, cariño. Es un amor imposible. – De nuevo ese ruido. Wyn empezaba a creerse paranoica.

- De ilusiones tb se vive. – Lucas se encogió de hombros. – Me voy a entrenar, este domingo vamos a machacar a Gryffindor...

- Ay, Lucas, cielo, no te llamaré iluso porque tengas tantas ilusiones. – Se burlo Wyn. El equipo de Quidicth de Gryffindor no había perdido un solo partido desde que James era el capitán.

- Ja, ja, ja... Verás como si. Entre tanto, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Hasta pronto, guapa. – Lucas la dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Al quedarse sola, Wyn examinó atentamente el pasillo hasta que sus ojos verdes hallaron lo que buscaba, una huella de barro cerca de la ventana. Justo debajo de un cordón de zapato.

- James, se te ha desatado el zapato. – Comento la chica con tono despreocupado.

Al punto, James, que había estado conteniendo la respiración, apareció debajo de la capa y se ató el cordón. Había estado recorriendo la escuela con su mapa, para encontrar a la chica, cosa que no logró hasta apenas 5 minutos. A tiempo para oír que a Wyn le gustaba otro chico, que no era ni Lucas ni él, y que Snape era gay. James lucía una sonrisa adorable y deslumbrante para ablandar a la chica, pero que no logró su objetivo.

- ¿Qué hacías espiándome, James? – Pregunto Wyn evidentemente molesta.

James vaciló un momento, pero al fin se decidió ir con la verdad x delante. Se dio cuenta que si mentía, disminuirían sus probabilidades de conseguir a Wyn.

- Tenía curiosidad por saber cual era tu relación con Lucas. – James se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntaste directamente? – El ceño fruncido de Wyn se pronunció aún más.

- Pensé que era mejor espiarte. – James esbozó una sonrisa de niño arrepentido. - ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo en las 3 escobas para hacerme perdonar?

- James tenemos clase. – Observó Wyn con falso tono responsable.

- De CCM. – Señaló James. – Los dos sabemos que el profesor Kettleburn esta más preocupado por conservar intactos sus apéndices que por contar a sus alumnos. Tb sabemos que tu pasas de las clases... Venga, Wyn si lo estás deseando.

- Esta bien. – Accedió Wyn.

&·&

Un rato más tarde, Wyn desgranaba para James su desastrosa vida sentimental, sentados en uno de los privados de las 3 escobas, permanentemente reservado para los merodeadores, mientras saboreaban unos batidos y unas tortitas con nata.

- Y eso es todo: un homosexual incapaz de decidir que lo era y un cabrón integral que se aburre enseguida de las cosas. ¡La trágica historia de mi vida amorosa! – Wyn hizo un gesto melodramático. - ¿Me acercas el caramelo?

- No te preocupes. Yo tb tuve historias desastrosas. – James la paso el caramelo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Wyn alzo las cejas, invitando a que siguiera hablando, mientras regaba de caramelo sus tortitas.

- Sí. Verás, yo era un tipo muy aburrido, más preocupado por mi trabajo que por mi vida, cuando la conocí. Ella era fantástica, aunque a mi me pareció un peñazo al principio, y que estaba como una regadera, sobre todo cuando me propuso ir a vivir con ella todo el mes de Noviembre como pareja. Y luego cada uno por su lado. El caso es que accedí, y descubrí que tenía cáncer y...

- James, me estás contando Noviembre Dulce, de Keanu Reeves y Charlize Theron. – Cortó Wyn al reconocer la película.

- Ya. Lloré mucho con esa película. – Confeso James. Wyn se rió. No era un secreto que el mayor trauma de James residía en no tener ningún trauma de ningún tipo, así que contaba películas que le habían traumatizado de alguna manera. Las chicas que no iban al cine, como Marlene, le encontraban encantador. – En resumen: Lucas es gay.

- Sí. – Confirmo Wyn.

- ¿Y dices que esta colgado de Snivellus? – James pensó que si eso era cierto, Lucas tenía muy mal gusto para los hombres. Con lo bueno que lo tenía para las mujeres.

- Sí. – Confirmado: Lucas tenía muy mal gusto para los hombres. Aunque aquello ofrecía muy interesantes posibilidades.

- Y Lucas insiste en que Snivellus tb es gay. – James tenía una cara pensativa, con media sonrisa malévola incluida.

- Sí. – Esta vez los ojos de Wyn se entornaron recelosamente. - ¿Qué esta pasando por tu mente retorcida, James?

- Nada malo. – James esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizar a la joven, pero que solo logró que sus ojos mostraran mayor recelo. – Sólo que creo que es una pena que los prejuicios Slytherin, el miedo a reconocer lo que eres de los miembros de esa casa, arruine una bella historia de amor. – James se llevo la mano al pecho, e hizo un gesto, dando a entender que hablaba con el corazón en la mano. – Sería tan bonito que Lucas y Snivellus terminarán haciendo público su amor en el Gran Comedor...

- Ya. – Wyn dejo los cubiertos en el plato y lanzo a James una mirada capaz de atravesar un muro de hormigón. – James, que te quede muy claro esto: Lucas es amigo mío, y no pienso dejar que le mezcles en ninguna de tus jugarretas contra Snivellus. Sobre todo, porque sigue con sus fantasías de que Snivellus es gay y no le ayudará conseguirle mediante un hechizo o poción como tu pretendes.

- ¿De donde sacas exactamente que Snape no es gay? – Rebatió James, muy tranquilo, pero con un brillo enigmático en sus ojos castaños. Como si guardara un as en su manga.

- Estuvo con Lily. Ya hablaba de boda. Para que un Slytherin decida comprometerse es que la chica debe ser un hacha en la cama. – Wyn no hizo esfuerzo por ocultar la amargura de su voz. Estaba segura que su torpeza en la cama fue la causa de sus dos rupturas amorosas.

- Pues si tu prima es un as en la cama no lo sé. Por desgracia no se me permitió acceder a esa información. – A Wyn le asustó la expresión de James. Era como si le hubieran sacudido una patada en sus mismísimos. Pero el chico era de los que se recuperaba rápidamente. – Y Snivellus tc.

- ¿Cómo dices? - ¡Pobre James! Al final el dolor por su primer y único fracaso le había hecho enloquecer.

- Ya sabes que el otro día Lily y yo os espiamos a ti y a Sirius. – Wyn hizo un gesto para decir, que eso ya lo sabía que siguiera. – Pues en el trascurso de esa operación...

- Os enrollasteis. – Completo Wyn.

- Sí. ¡No! – Negó James al comprender lo que había confesado.

- Vamos, recuerdo, que Sirius y yo, vimos como os pegabais el lote en el pasillo de la entrada.

- ¡Venía el conserje! – Se excuso James. Por el gesto que hizo Wyn con la cara, no parecía muy conforme con la excusa. – El caso es que Lily me confesó que era virgen.

- ¿Y te lo confesó antes o después de que os enrollarais? – Insistió Wyn.

- Después. – Contestó James con tono de "estoy apunto de perder los estribos". Wyn asintió complacida de que James hubiera admitido que se enrolló con Lily, luego fue cuando asimiló la confesión de su prima.

- ¿Qué Lily es virgen? – Preguntó Wyn gritándolo con toda la fuera de sus pulmones.

- Grítalo un poco más, que no creo que quede nadie en Hogsmead que no lo sepa ya. – Contestó James, divertido.

- Eso es imposible. Te lo acabas de inventar. – Negó Wyn incrédula. – Es imposible, yo estuve con Lucas medio año y lo hice un par de veces con él, y con Rosier estuve menos y mejor no te cuento... Lily y Snivellus fueron pareja un año entero y no puedo creer que no llegaran a mayores.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – James alzo la mano derecha y con tono solemne dijo. – Que no vuelva a atrapar una snitch en mi vida si eso es mentira. – Ahí fue cuando Wyn se lo creyó, James jamás bromearía con ese tema y menos cuando había un partido el sábado.

- Pues entonces va a ser cierto lo que decía Lucas... – Wyn suspiro. Con lo que se había burlado de su habilidad para reconocer homosexuales. – Verás, se va a pasar media vida diciéndome "ya te lo dije".

- Hay una forma de compensarle. – James extendió la mano, y tomó la de Wyn, que notó una especie de descarga eléctrica por su columna vertebral. Hacía mucho que no la tocaba un chico. Que no fuera gay. Estando sobria. No esperaba esa reacción, pero no se apartó. – Podemos hacer que consiga a Snivellus entonces él sería feliz. Snivellus tb sería feliz, ya que al fin sería libre de ser él mismo, mismamente.

- Y tu tb serías feliz porque habrías logrado poner en ridículo al que te puso en ridículo a ti. – Completo Wyn. James iba a protestar, pero Wyn le cortó. – Esta bien, te ayudaré. Pero con una condición: si alguien hace el ridículo será Snivellus, en ningún momento Lucas.

- Hecho. – Accedió James.

- ¿Y que tienes pensado?

James le contó brevemente el plan que se le había ocurrido.

- Pero eso será complicado, necesitaremos ayuda. Mucha ayuda. – Dijo Wyn cuando escuchó el plan. La parecía una labor titánica.

- ¿Nyssa y Lily? – Sugirió James.

- No, sabes que Lily jamás levantara una uña contra Snape, piensa que ya le hizo demasiado daño al dejarle. – Negó Wyn. – Y Nyssa... Bueno, ella jamás hará nada que pudiera enfadar a Malfoy. Menos ahora, que teme q se entere de lo de ella y Remus...

- Extrañó a la antigua Nyssa. – Comento James. – Esa que siempre estaba dispuesta a colgar los libros para gastar una buena broma.

- Yo tb. – La pelirroja sonrió al venirla un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos a la mente. – Me acuerdo, que una vez, le hicimos un hechizo a los chicles de bolas de la máquina del recreo para que los que hicieran globos, al explotarles, se les pusiera la cara del color de la bola de chicle...

- ¿Fuisteis vosotras? – El tono enfurecido de James, recordó a Wyn que los merodeadores se habían llevado las culpas de aquélla idea genial de Nyssa. El más que atractivo trío había jurado hallar a los verdaderos culpables y darles un escarmiento.

- No. – Negó Wyn, aunque sabía que era tarde. Decidió arriesgar. – Vale, sí fuimos nosotras. ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme? – esbozó una sonrisa que era pura miel y azúcar, capaz de descongelar Siberia entera.

- No me tientes. – Contestó James, sin saber resistirse a esa sonrisa. - Si no has pensado en tus amigas, ¿en quién pensabas?

- En tus amigos. – El tono de Wyn dio a entender que la respuesta era obvia.

"Oh, no" James no quería meter a sus amigo en aquello. Era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo a solas con Wyn, y así la chica pudiera empezar a enamorarse de él.

- En Remus. – Siguió Wyn, sin desanimarse por la cara de poca ilusión que estaba poniendo James.

- ¡Pobre! Estará muy cansado con la luna llena. Mejor lo dejamos fuera. – Uno menos pensó James.

- Y en Sirius. - ¡Sí, Sirius! La verdad es que Wyn pensaba en él demasiado.

- Ya sabes cuanto odia Sirius a Snape. No le metamos en esto a no ser que sea una idea homicida. – James hizo un gesto, como que no descartaba esa idea, pero prefería dejarla para más adelante.

- Ah. – Wyn logró ocultar la mueca de decepción. Tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con Sirius. En parte, para comprobar si Lucas tenía razón y él sentía lo mismo por ella, que ella sentía por él. Fuera lo que fuera. Wyn sonrió. – Debió dolerte bastante que Lily eligiera a Snape para que 2 años después decidas vengarte.

- Sí, dolió. – Admitió James pensando si la pena sería buena manera de ganar puntos con Wyn.

- Y aún debes querer a Lily mucho para querer hacer esto por ella. – Wyn procuro que la entonación fuera la de antes, para que James no sospechará.

- Si, es cierto. – James abrió los ojos al ver lo que acababa de confesar. – No, vamos, admito que aunque ella no me creyera, estuve loco por ella. Pero eso ya paso. Ahora me gusta más otra chica. – Le lanzó una mirada bastante elocuente a Wyn.

La pelirroja se puso a temblar. No quería que se le declarara ahora. Aún no sabía como rechazarle sin hacerle daño. Sólo sabía que no podía salir con un chico, cuando en su cabeza solo podía pensar en su mejor amigo, y menos aún cuando el chico en cuestión aún sentía algo por su prima.

- Deberíamos volver a la escuela. – Wyn se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa, tratando de cambiar de tema, antes que alguien resultara herido.

- ¿Por qué? – James estaba a gusto. Le encantaba charlar con Wyn, era más razonable que su testaruda prima.

- Porque... – Wyn se esforzó por recordar el horario de James, rezando para que tuviera algo a lo que no pudiera faltar bajo ningún concepto. ¡Eso era! – Tienes Pociones después de comer.

Al recordarlo James palideció. Odiaba esa asignatura, el profesor le tenía un asco increíble, pero como quería ser auror tenía que cursarla de forma casi obligatoria.

- ¡Joder! Volvamos. – James se levantó, enganchó a Wyn del brazo, lanzó el dinero de las consumiciones a Rosmerta que lo cazo al vuelo con una sonrisa y llevo a su amiga a la escuela en un periquete.

- ¡Me has traído más rápido que un trasladador! – Le felicitó Wyn cuando logró recuperar el aliento en el vestíbulo de la escuela.

- Un placer. – James hizo una caballerosa reverencia. – Vaya, la carrera me abrió el apetito. Voy a comer algo. ¿Vienes?

- No. Aun estoy llena de las tortitas. - Wyn se llevó la mano al estómago, se sentía muy llena. – Descansaré un rato.

- Como quieras. Nos vemos en HM. – Se despidió el chico corriendo al gran comedor.

Wyn volvió a su habitación que estaba vacía salvo por una chica de pelo naranja y punas violetas, vestida con una tienda de campaña de estilo deportivo, que la miraba desde el espejo.

Observó críticamente esa imagen. Wyn nunca se consideró espectacular, sabía que era guapa, pero su éxito se debía a que siempre supo explotar sus puntos fuertes, su santísima Trinidad, por así llamarla: labios, mirada y caderas. Pero hacia demasiado que no se arreglaba.

Recordó las palabras de Lucas, sobre volver a ser ella misma, los ojos de James cuando le lanzó la sonrisa que antaño la proporcionó tantos éxitos... Una idea se formó en su mente. Pero era una locura. Una locura irrealizable. O no. Después de todo Wyn, no tenía pociones por lo q hasta las 6 de la tarde tenía libre, y no quedaría bien ir a una sola clase después de haber faltado todo el día.

Decidida se acercó a su baúl, saco el monedero, (lleno hasta arriba de dinero porque apenas gastaba) y tres cosas más que quería conservar (sus botas y un sujetador de tirante invisible) y pulso al botón de incinerar. Tomo una cazadora y se fue de vuelta a Hogsmead.

&·&

- Rupert no se encuentra aquí. – Le recepcionista de Rupert Rules miro a Wyn como si fuera un insecto aplastado en el cristal de un parabrisas. No era la primera alumna de Hogwarts desesperada que suplicaba para que Rupert la hiciera un cambio de imagen.

- Sé que esta aquí. – Aunque Rebeca debía admitir que aquella pelirroja era la más persistente de todas. – Dile que Wyn Evans necesita su ayuda.

- A Rupert le da igual que sea Wyn Evans o la mismísima Nicole Kidman. Él no le atenderá. – Rebeca no podía divulgar el horrible hecho de que su jefe, Rupert Rules, antaño mejor peluquero del mundo mágico, se había quedado sin inspiración. Y se negaba a atender a nadie.

- ¡WYN! – Exclamo una voz masculina pero aflautada. El dueño de la voz no tardó ni medio segundo en presentarse en el hall ante Wyn. Era un hombre joven, vestido con batín de seda verde petróleo y pelo negro, rizado, largo y brillante q no iba hacia su rostro anguloso y sexy gracias a un antifaz de masaje que lo sujetaba. Rupert tenía todo el aspecto de una persona a punto de volverse loca. Wyn lo sabía, era la misma imagen que ella vio en el espejo. - ¡WYN! – Repitió Rupert, abrazando a la chica como si fuera una hija perdida que hubiera vuelto a casa por navidad. - ¡Te extrañaba!

- ¡Yo a ti tb! – Exclamo Wyn medio llorando. El melodrama era algo genial. – Rupert te necesito. Quiero cambiarme el look.

Y para sorpresa de Rebeca, Rupert anunció:

- Por supuesto. Solo con verte ya siento que me vuelve la inspiración. – Rupert se hizo a un lado para que la joven entrara en su estudio privado, donde solo los más afortunados elegidos podían entrar, todas las empleadas la observaban como si tuviera 10 cabezas.

- Tb necesito ropa, zapatos y toda la pesca. – Wyn alzo las cejas dando a entender que "toda la pesca" era ropa interior.

- ¡Reika! – Rupert chasqueó los dedos. Una joven se materializo a su lado. – Trae a Carlo, Dakota Noir y Victoria ahora mismo aquí. – Las 3 personas nombradas eran los mejores diseñadores del país en ropa, zapatos y lencería respectivamente.

- Pero ellos no se mueven por nadie. – Contestó la joven Reika temblorosa.

- Tu los convencerás, si quieres conservar el empleo. – Rupert la lanzo una mirada de asesino en serie que acaba de encontrar nueva victima. - ¿O crees que no sé que tu nombre es Emma? – Una norma de la peluquería de Rupert es que no admitía empleados cuyo nombre no empezara x R. – Además ahora, por cabrearme, le dices a Bala Burstiny que venga tb. – Bala era una diseñadora de bisutería.

- Pero... – Trato de protestar Reika.

- Les dices que Wyn esta en mi consulta y que muevan sus gordos traseros por aquí, o llevarán sus pelos de puntas abiertas por los siglos de los siglos. ¡Vete ya! – Reika se desapareció temblando. Al volverse hacia Wyn, la sonrisa de Rupert era pura miel, contrastando con la dureza con la que le hablo a Reika, o mejor dicho Emma. - ¿Qué quieres hacerte?

- Un completo. – Al oírlo, Rupert, dio un brincos como un niño pequeño en un parque de atracciones. – Manicura, pedicura, depilación, tinte, corte de pelo...

- ¿Qué tinte?

Wyn sonrió y le explico a Rupert la idea que rondaba por su cabeza, nunca mejor dicho. A medida que escuchaba la sonrisa de Rupert se iba haciendo más luminosa, hasta el punto que cundo Wyn terminó, habría podido iluminar durante 5 horas una ciudad como Madrid en una noche sin luna. ¡Cuanto había extrañado el arrojo de aquella alocada joven!

Mientras preparaba el tinte, aparecieron Carlo, Dakota Noir, Victoria y Bala Burstiny, con sus muestrarios inéditos. Todos llevaban el pelo tan largo que parecía que habían participado en la Isla de los Famosos, debido a la falta de inspiración de Rupert. Por eso cuando el peluquero los llamo, acudieron raudos y veloces, dispuestos a obsequiar a su nueva musa con todos sus modelos de la nueva temporada.

- Pero yo no puedo aceptar esto. – Los ojos verdes de Wyn, se abrieron de la impresión de ver 12 filas de muestrarios que al parecer eran para ella sola. Y es que suponiendo que fuera a vivir 100 años, y cada día hasta el día de su muerte, se pusiera una prenda de cada muestrario, aun la quedarían 6 o 7 por estrenar.

- Claro que puedes. – Protestaron los diseñadores a la vez.

- Le has devuelto la inspiración a nuestro Rupert. – Argumento Bala, que llevaba el pelo rubio con unas raíces negras de 25 cm.

- Y eso no te lo podremos pagar en la vida. – Completo Carlo, al que se le notaban todas sus entradas del pelo.

- Esta bien. – Aceptó Wyn, como quien va a hacer un sacrificio extremo por los demás.

&·&

3 horas más tarde, Rupert la secaba el pelo mientras Wyn le contaba todas sus penas de los últimos meses. Rupert era un oyente modelo, llamaba cabrón a quien se lo merecía en el momento oportuno, suspiraba encantado cuando debía hacerlo...

- ¿Estás bien? – Rupert, dejo a un lado el peine y el secador, porque se le caían los lagrimones. Wyn le había hablado de la predicción de Tiresius y de la cita con Sirius.

- Sí, pero es tan romántico. – Wyn le paso un par de pañuelos de una caja. – Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Qué es romántico?

- Lo tuyo con Sirius. – Explico Rupert. – Es cosa del destino.

- ¿Tu crees? – Una sonrisa cargada de ilusión ilumino el rostro de Wyn.

- Claro, la profecía obviamente se refería a él. – Rupert ya había terminado de secar y ahora movía el pelo mientras lo pasaba aire frío para fijar el peinado. – Él es responsable de que te rompieras el labio y dado que James es su mejor amigo, sentir algo por ti supone una traición para él. Aunque tu estás igual porque tu prima dice estar colgada de él.

- Si. – Wyn hizo una mueca de amargura. – No sé como decírselo a Lily. Se he empeñado en que se tiene que casar con Sirius, y lo hará aunque este enamorada de otro.

- A veces debe ser muy cabezota.

- No lo sabes tu bien. – Wyn sonrió. Rupert había terminado y se acercaba con un espejo por detrás.

- ¿Lista para ver el resultado?

- Lista. – Rupert quito la manta del espejo. Y Wyn miro el resultado.

- ¿Te gusta? – Rupert se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba el veredicto.

- Me encanta. – Rupert sonrió. – Es justo lo que quería. – La sonrisa de Rupert se ensanchó. - Y ahora... La ropa. – Wyn examinó su nuevo vestuario, tenía tanta ropa que no sabía que ponerse. Al ver sus dudas, Rupert decidió ayudar.

- Cielo, si yo quisiera hacer una entrada triunfal en el gran comedor, con vistas a cautivar al chico que me tuviera loca, y mostrarle a mi ex lo que se pierde. Y tuviera tus piernas, tus caderas y tus pechos... – Rupert fue directo a una percha y saco una túnica. – Me pondría esto.

- Genial. Yo también. – Confesó Wyn.

&·&·&

- ¡Esa chica guapa! – Exclamo un descarado Huppie de sexto cuando Wyn paso por su lado, acababa de dejar las compras en su cuarto e iba a cenar.

La Gryffi se ruborizó. Era el tercer chico que se cruzaba al entrar al colegio y el tercer chico que la piropeaba, después de varios meses siendo invisible para los chicos de la escuela no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. Aunque se preguntaba como pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin ellos. Respondió al Huppie descarado con una sonrisa, que estuvo a punto de hacer que el joven se decapitara con el hacha de una armadura al chocar contra ella, y siguió camino de su estreno mundial en el Gran Comedor.

En cuanto atravesó las puertas, tuvo la sensación de haber vuelto a casa después de un viaje interminable: el familiar sonido de las copas al caerse en la mesa de profesores al ver su aspecto, cubiertos cayendo sobre los platos en la mesa de los alumnos, los gritos de escándalo de las chicas buenas de la escuela, los silbidos de admiración de los chicos, el guiño de aprobación de Lucas, la censuradora mirada de McGonagall, el babeo de Rosier al no reconocer quien era y su cara de pasmo al descubrirlo, la risa de Nyssa al ver las caras de sus compañeros chicos y Lily y su cara de mosqueo...

&·&·&

- ¡Joder! – Exclamo Sirius al ver a una chica impresionante entrar por la puerta. ¡Genial! De esa manera se olvidaría de Wyn, con una nueva chica.

Además era mucho más guapa que Wyn, e iba vestida de infarto: unas botas de cocodrilo de color negro, que se podían ver gracias a la raja de la túnica, tan amplia que revoloteaba sobre las perfectas piernas como las alas de una mariposa. La túnica era negra y ceñida, pero la mangas eran de una tela trasparente de color púrpura y con dibujos dorados de estilo hindú. La parte de los pechos iba atada con cordones, ella lo llevaba de tal forma que quedara separado, dejando un gran escote, donde reposaba un colgante de mariposa de ámbar. El caso es que aquello le era muy familiar, como si ya hubiera deslizado sus ojos por ese cuerpo en otra ocasión.

Sirius siguió subiendo para encontrarse con el pelo de la chica, lo llevaba ondulado y a mechones de tres colores: púrpuras, rojos oscuros y naranjas. ¿Naranjas? No. Pero cuando Sirius vio los ojos verdes rasgados no le quedaron dudas sobre la identidad de la chica. ¡Genial! Justo cuando Sirius decidía olvidarse de ella, a Wyn le daba por demostrar que tenía cuerpo. (Y que cuerpo)

Al volver en si mismo, vio que Remus le había puesto un cuenco vacío debajo de la cara:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Recogerte la baba. – Ja, ja. ¡Vaya chispa! Le caía mejor cuando era un licántropo amargado.

- ¡Me voy a duchar! – Sirius se levanto con brusquedad de la mesa.

- ¡Usa agua fría! – Aconsejó Remus.

Cuando se paró de reír vio que Wyn miraba hacia él, como buscando al alguien. No pudo menos que reconocer su belleza con un piropo mudo, al que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Luego se le ocurrió que ella buscaba a uno de sus amigos: ¿a James o a Sirius?

&·&·&

Al sentarse, Wyn se permitió dar un vistazo hacia donde estaban los merodeadores, buscando a Sirius, pero sólo encontró a Remus que la dedicó un "guapa" mudo, al que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero tu estás mal de la cabeza? – El inicio de la bronca de su prima, la borró la sonrisa. Lily a veces tenía complejo de madre, sobre todo en lo tocante al pelo. Siempre decía que no haría nada que pudiera estropear su tono rojo fuego. – Yo jamás haría nada que pudiera alterar el color de mi pelo. – Pero Wyn, se lo cambiaba día sí día tras otro. – Pero tu te lo cambias días tras día...

- Ahora llevaba mucho sin cambiarlo. – Apunto Nyssa. A ella la divertían las locuras de Wyn. Ella jamás se haría esas mechas en su pelo, Lucius no la dejaba, tenía que pedirle permiso hasta para cortarse el pelo. – Y la hacia falta, la verdad.

- ¿Y esa ropa? ¿De dónde la has sacado? – Lily ignoro la traición de Nyssa para seguir con su prima.

- Accidentalmente se me quemo la ropa y tuve que ir corriendo a Hogsmead a comprar ropa nueva. – Explico Wyn serenamente, mientras se servía un muslo de pollo.

- ¿Accidente? – Lily la miro con desconfianza, sabía que los accidentes no iba unidos a la personalidad de su prima, sobre todo, si había una hoguera de por medio. – Ya bueno, tu sabrás lo que haces. Pero has faltado a todas las clases de hoy.

- Un día de pellas al año no hace daño. – Wyn no le dio importancia al asunto.

- Deberías de alegrarte por Wyn, es obvio, que ya tiene casi superada su ruptura con Rosier, de lo contrario no haría esto. – Nyssa parecía realmente feliz, al ver de vuelta a su Wyn de siempre. La chica con el pelo tricolor sonrió agradecida. – No hagas caso a Lily, aún esta molesta porque Venom le puso de pareja con Potter. Y la colaboración entre ambos resulto algo desastrosa...

- ¿Cómo de desastrosa? – Se intereso Wyn.

- Volaron un par de calderos, la prima de Black termino en la enfermería... ¡Fue bastante divertido! – Nyssa sonreía en una reminiscencia de sus días de niña traviesa.

- Al menos solo castigaron a Potter por ello. – Refunfuño Lily.

- Porque es un caballero y cargó él solo con las culpas. – Añadió Nyssa. – Aunque creo que eso es algo que solo haría por ti, Lily. – La aludida le lanzo una mirada molesta. ¡Otra vez ese maldito tema!

- Por eso no esta con Lupin. – Comento Wyn en voz alta. ¿Pero por qué no estaba Sirius? Empezó a preocuparse por su ausencia.

- Es verdad, el lobito esta solo. Deberías ir a consolarle, Nyssa. – Los ojos verdes de Lily destellaron con malicia.

- Claro, delante de Malfoy, para q sospeche que algo no va bien, y nos mate a los dos. – La mirada con la que Nyssa respondió a Lily era un poema. – Tienes unas ideas a veces de aurora jubilada....

La discusión fue interrumpida cuando una sombra se cernió sobre Wyn:

- Señorita Eowyn Evans. – La aludida se giro, para encararse con el severo rostro de McGonagall. Ya estaba tardando. – El director quiere hablar con usted. Vaya ahora mismo a su despacho.

- Desde luego, profesora McGonagall. Iré después de la cena. – Respondió Wyn con insolente obediencia. La severa profesora la miro y lanzo un suspiro, no tenía bastante con el congreso de adivinos en que se había convertido su ordenada escuela, y ahora su alumna más rebelde volvía a las andadas.

Después de cenar, tal y como había prometido, Wyn fue al despacho del director. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba por allí, antes con sus amigas iba una vez al mes mínimo, pero desde que dejaron de jugar a las bromas para dedicarse a ser niñas buenas, las visitas de Lily & Nyssa terminaron. Wyn en cambio, todavía solía ir por motivos de disciplina, vestuario y ausencia a clases injustificada.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Wyn! – Dumbledore entró, al final y saludo a la joven. A Wyn le caía genial el anciano mago, siempre se podía hablar con él.

- Demasiado. Ha cambiado las cortinas. – Wyn señaló las nuevas cortinas con estrellas, a juego con la túnica del mago. – Son muy chulas.

- Gracias, Wyn. – El mago sonrió con amabilidad, para luego componer una expresión seria. – Pero de nuevo tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.

- Su aspecto y su faltas a clases. – Dijeron el anciano y la joven de mechas tricolores a un tiempo.

- Sí, aunque su aspecto... Lo prefiero al que me ha traído hasta ahora. Estaba horrible.

- Yo tb le quiero. – Ironizó Wyn.

- Pero ahora me gusta más así. Lo que no me gusta es esa manía que tiene de faltar a clases. Y hoy no ha ido a una sola clase. Supongo que habrá estado todo el día con su nuevo aspecto. Por cierto, ¿quién se lo hizo?

- Rupert Rules. – Respondió Wyn con orgullo. Dumbledore casi se atraganta.

- ¿Rupert? – La chica confirmo con la cabeza. – Pero el no peina a nadie. Esta de baja por falta de inspiración. – Dumbledore lo sabía, le había pedido hora, porque quería ponerse rastas, pero se había negado a atenderle.

- Ya no. Aunque se ha corrido la voz de que ya esta bien, y su lista de espera es hasta mayo. – Explico su alumna.

- ¡Que pena! – Dumbledore parecía a punto de tener una rabieta de niño pequeño. ¡Quería sus rastas!

- Claro que si usted esta realmente interesado en ello, yo podría conseguirle una cita en... un mes como máximo. Rupert y yo somos muy amigos. Seguro que si se lo pido le atiende. – Wyn con astucia vio claramente la forma de salir de aquel despacho sin un solo castigo.

- Y si usted me hiciera ese favor, yo podría ignorar estas faltas leves. Siempre que vista más discreta y que no falte a clase de forma tan descarada en digamos... unos dos meses.

- Perfecto. Mañana le diré cuando tiene su cita. – Wyn se levanto para irse.

- Genial. Ahora vaya a su habitación directamente sin parar. – Dumbledore le hizo un gesto de amable despedida.

- Recuerdos a Fawques. – Se despidió Wyn.

Al salir del despacho Wyn tenía una sensación de subidón increíble. Había tenido un día super intenso: cambio de imagen, un pacto con James para putear a Snape, la bronca de Lily, los regalos de Rupert, esquivar la bronca de Dumbledore... Y lo mejor: la sensación de ser ella misma, la alocada Wyn con la que siempre había podido contar.

- Lo siento. – Al salir del despacho había tropezado con alguien. Al ver quien era se puso colorada.

- No, fue culpa mía. – Sirius se preparó con su sonrisa de "acabo de chocar con una tía", pero al ver que era Wyn se quedo cortado. El mago venía de la cocina, ya que en lo que se duchaba le habían cerrado el comedor. Por fortuna los elfos no cerraban nunca. Al volver tuvo que hacer un quiebro raro para esquivar a Filch. Al girar la cabeza para ver que no le seguía, se choco contra... – Wyn. – Dijo el chico con tono poco agradable.

- Tb me alegro de verte, Sirius. – Contestó ella. Parecía que su amor, volvía a estar en fase desagradable, genial.

- Sí, bueno. Nos vemos. – Sirius quería irse de allí. Cada vez le costaba más controlar sus atracción por la chica. Pero desde que sabía que James había estado charlando con Wyn a solas, como el propio chico de pelo revuelto se apresuro a contarles a Remus y él, aumentó la decisión de Sirius de olvidarla. Pero por lo visto su cuerpo tenía una idea bastante distinta del tema, ya que no era capaz de mover ni un dedo del pie para alejarse de la chica.

- No te vi en la cena. – Wyn aprovechó que no se iba. Tenía que lograr llevarlo a su terreno como fuera.

- Tc te vi en clases. – Contestó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida. - ¿Qué tal el segundo desayuno con James?

- ¿A que viene ese tono? – Wyn se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué tono? – Sirius alzo las cejas.

- Suena a que estás celoso. – Wyn se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que los estados anímicos de los chicos en general, y del que tenía enfrente en particular, eran un misterio para ella, pero es que aquello le había parecido tan trasparente.

- ¿Celoso? – Repitió Sirius. Vaya, ¿tanto se le notaba? Idiota. Debía disimular mejor. – Mira, Eowyn, no voy a negar que no seas guapa, más con esa ropa. – La dedico una mirada apreciativa de arriba abajo. – Pero te aseguro que no siento el más mínimo interés por ti. – Se podía mentir más alto pero no con menos convicción. – Por tanto, es imposible que este celoso. ¿No crees?

- Supongo. – Contestó Wyn, descruzando los brazos. – Como siempre es genial hablar contigo. – La joven de pelo tricolor reunió todo su sarcasmo para decir esa frase. – Hasta luego, Black.

Sirius observó embelesado el movimiento de las cimbreantes caderas mientras su dueña se iba, luego cuando se quedo solo en el pasillo, se apoyó en la pared y empezó a darse cabezazos contra ella.

No podía soportarlo más. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de la misma chica que James? Aquello no podía seguir así. Tenía que plantearse en serio dejar de pensar en ella.

Bien. Decidido.

Se alejo de la pared y con un gesto de hombros recompuso su ropa.

Ya estaba. 5 segundos en que no había pensado en ella y estaba vivo. ¡Mierda! Había vuelto a hacerlo.

Decidido volvió a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

- Veo, veo... que si ese chico sigue con esos golpes se va a provocar una embolia. – Anunció una voz alegremente mística.

- Eso lo podía haber dicho yo tb. – Contestó otra voz más tétrica cargada de ironía.

- ¿Y que? Se supone que todas somos adivinas. – hablo una tercera voz más chillona.

- Pues que yo soy Cloto la Moira del pasado. – Replico la segunda voz.

¡Genial, Sirius! Acabas de encontrarte con la Moiras. Las tres viejas sin ojos en la cara, estaban en el pasillo "mirando" al chico con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? – Pregunto Atropo, la primera que había hablado. Una mujer bajita, morena y regordeta.

- ¿Cómo va a estar bien? – Pregunto Láquesis, la tercera que hablo. Pelirroja, al menos los 3 pelos que la quedaban eran rojos, con una nariz extraña, más alta que la primera. - ¿No ves que esta enamorado?

- ¡Eh! Yo no estoy enamorado. – Protestó Sirius.

- No trates de negarlo, joven. – Hablo Cloto, una rubia más delgada que el palo de una escoba, y tan estirada como si dicho palo estuviera metido en su culo. – Nosotras lo sabemos todo. Vemos el pasado...

- El presente. – Laquesis hizo una reverencia.

- Y el futuro. – Cerró Atropo con alegría mística.

- Y sabemos que estás enamorado de esa chica. Y que no te acercas a ella porque temes perder a tu amigo. – Concluyo Cloto.

- Vale. Y según vosotras ¿que debo hacer al respecto? – Al fin alguien más sabio que él. Alguien que podía darle un consejo acertado de cual debería ser su comportamiento en aquellas circunstancias.

- Nada. – Contestaron las 3 a la vez.

- ¿Nada? – ¿Pero cómo iba Sirius Black a quedarse de brazos cruzados? Eso no iba con su carácter.

- Nada. – Reiteraron las Moiras.

- Las fuerzas del destino ya están en marcha. – Aseguro Cloto con tono sabio.

- Y ellas te llevarán hasta tu lugar correcto. – Prosiguió Laquesis.

- ¡Así que no interfieras con ellas! – Atropo le apunto con un dedo regordete y putrefacto.

Sirius iba a protestar. Él jamás dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera el destino hiciera las cosas por él. No, él había decidido dejar de sentir por Wyn lo que sentía. ¿Qué importaba que jamás hubiera sentido nada así por ninguna chica? Seguro que había otra por ahí capaz de hacerle sentir como si su cuerpo fuera lo único que le impidiera volar sin escoba. Y él la conocería antes o después...

- ¿Pero que hacen todos ustedes aquí? – Bramo una voz furiosa. Dumbledore había salido molesto por los ruidos que le impedían dormir. - ¡Fuera de aquí! A sus habitaciones.

Sirius no tardó en obedecer. Ver a Dumbledore realmente furioso era un privilegio que pocos conocían, y cualquier persona mínimamente inteligente sabía que lo más sensato era apartarse del radio de acción.

- Me desea. – Aseguraron las 3 Moiras con la voz teñida de convicción cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

-----------------------------------------

Pos hasta aquí el capítulo 5. como habéis visto, han ido saliendo las desastrosas vidas sentimentales de las protagonistas, al menos de 2 de ellas. En el 6 veremos la de Lily, que es laque nos queda, y más adelante saldrán las de los chicos.

Pues para el capítulo 6... Puf, muchas cosas, como para resumirlas. Digamos que trataré de sorprenderos, aunque ahora están todos los personajes principales en liza, así que veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante.

Antes de irme... FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS /OS. Que os traiga muchas cosas Papa Noel y por si no actualizo antes, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Un besazo enorme, chicos y chicas.

Carla Gray.


	6. Devuélveme lo que es mío

Hola, hola. Primero de todo, feliz año. Sí ya sé que me retrasé un poco. Como que desde el 25 de diciembre que no actualizo, pero en mi defensa estuve mala estas Navidades y ahora tengo mucho, mucho que estudiar... Así que tengo buenas excusas. Ahora antes de dejaros con el capi, contestaré a los RR que me habéis dejado en este tiempo, gracias por ellos:

Danna-Potter: Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capi, (¿Eso quiere decir vacano, no?) Sí, claro, se supone que Wyn es guapa, aunque la más guapa del grupo es Nyssa, pero claro a Sirius Wyn le tiene loco por algo. Espera que Rupert me conceda audiencia a mi primero y luego ya te consigo a ti... Es que es un poquitín elitista el tío. Digamos que el principal fallo de Lucas es su mal gusto para los hombres, Snape tiene su encanto, peor no pega con Lucas. Sí, en este fict, Sirius parece el serio, estilo Lily, pero es porque esta agobiado con el tema de Wyn, él no es así para nada. Ya me dirás si tanto tiempo, perdí la inspiración... Besos.

Ginny84: La verdad es que el anterior me quedo un poquito largo, ¿verdad? Este no lo es tanto. Espero que te guste igualmente. Ya ves que ni Papa Noel ni los Reyes me trajeron de eso...

Antonietta: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te dieras un paseo por aquí. Es que en el anterior capi me quedo casi todo de Wyn, pero no siempre l 4 era casi todo de Nyssa y Remus. Lily, es que hasta ahora no salió mucho, ahora sale más. No te traumatices con Lucas & Snape, el amor es así. Snape es... Snape. Mismamente el mismo. Yendo a los tríos, ahora vas a ver porque Lily no quiera nada con James, aunque eso de que no quiere nada podemos debatirlo. La verdad es que Sirius se lleva la peor parte en esta historia, pobrecito mío. Peor dicen que esto forja el carácter. Y Nyssa... la cosa está en que le eche valor y se libre de Malfoy para estar con Remus. Bueno, si quieres audiencia con Rupert yo te la consigo: vas detrás de Danna – Potter, que a su vez va detrás de mí. Muchos besos.

Yalimie: Hola, guapa. ¿Cómo Peter pudo hacerse merodeador? Supongo que en todas partes hay un enchufado... No tengo ni idea. ¡Oye! Que no las hago desgraciadas por envidia. Así son más interesantes. No son las típicas chicas que no han salido con nadie en su vida y que simplemente están en contra de los Merodeadores porque ellos sí tienen vida sexual. De esta forma ellas tb tienen su pasado. Aunque sea un asco de pasado, peor es lo importante. Te equivocas, Lily sí quería a Snape, pero él quería una relación con más compromiso del que Lily quería asumir. ¿Te enteraste mejor? Un beso.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: ¡Que RR más corto! Bueno, así termino antes de contestar. Todo tiene su cosa positiva. Sí, esta bien que Wyn se haya reencontrado así misma. Ahora solo falta que Nyssa haga lo mismo y que Wyn encuentre a Sirius. Es decir, que queda bastante. Besines de caramelo light. Que la Navidad nos dejo a dieta a todos...

Lucre: Hola, sí, vaya problemón que tienen las Evans... ¡Ya quisiera yo esos dilemas para mi! Pero en vez de eso, mis dilemas son sobre las matrices... De verdad que no hay justicia. Un besín.

Bars9: La verdad que comparada conmigo fuiste rápida. Supongo que el RR largo fue como mi regalo de reyes, ¿no? Bueno, vale, peor para la próxima vez: me gustan las joyas. ¡Qué mal pensada! Además que Lucas tiene su punto, pero comparado con Sirius, que son siete series de puntos suspensivos nada. La verdad es que lo de Wyn fue una gran putada tras otra, a ver si la sale una relación bien, por una vez en su vida. Lo de Wynsexual, me parece que lo saqué de Aquí no hay quien viva, creo que lo decía Mauri cuando quería olvidar a Fernando. No te preocupes, a Wyn no la gana nadie ahora que ha vuelto, lo más fácil es que Sirius se la ponga borde y ella sea más borde aun que él. Y como a Sirius no le gusta perder, y menos que le gane una chica, será más borde aún que ella... ¿Captas el círculo vicioso? A mi tb me gusta mucho la pareja Nyssa & Remus, es que normalmente la dinámica de una pareja de fict es que se líe de una vez, pero en este caso, Ya se han liado, entonces su dinámica es rara. Deja que las Moiras tengan sus fantasías con Dumbly, sí eso las hace felices... Tienes razón con James, ese de casamentero no sirve, se le da mejor acosar a Lily, debería volver a ello. Mil besos, guapa.

Lorien Lupin: Hola, guapa. ¿Qué es de ti? Andas desaparecida. Tu correo esta petado... Me tienes preocupada, en serio. Dime algo. La verdad que Nyssa se paso bastante con el pobre Remus, pero nuestro lobito sabe defenderse. Además que Lily, no debería opinar mucho porque ella fue igual o peor con James. En cuanto a Wyn... Te aseguro que no todos se mueren por ella. Es que si un chico ve a una chica vestida como iba ella es normal que la tire un piropo... No sé. Ya te dije, el día que te caiga bien, me avisas y ya está. Bueno, un beso corazón.

Syringen: Sí, otra vez se me coló un homosexual. Aunque esté es muy distinto a Yeye. Lucas es el típico que no tiene pluma y todos creen que es heterosexual. Sí, la verdad es que Wyn debió jugar a la quiniela, por eso de desafortunada en amores, afortunada en el juego. Esta claro que si Sirius & Wyn se juntan algún día, James & Lily o se suicidan o se juntan, una de dos. Espero que sea lo segundo, y me da que tu tb. Muaquis.

Goi Izarra: ¡Qué va! No eres repetitiva. Por lo menos yo no me cansó de leerlo. Sí, las Moiras tienen buenas caídas, igual debo darlas más papel... Lo pensaré. Eso del destino es complejo, porque igual siendo borde Sirius esta haciendo el trayecto del destino... ¿Quién sabe? Habrá que ver a Dumbledore con las rastas. Tendrá su punto. Besitos.

Steffy Potter: Creo que Sirius Y Wyn coinciden bastante con tu criterio. El problema es que James y Lily no. ¡Cabezotas!

Lizzie Black 86: Pos la verdad es que no. Nunca me ha gustado la ropa enorme, es que me gusta ir ceñida y escotada. Todas mis camisetas son talla infantil, de hecho. Te he pillado audiencia para Rupert, vas detrás de Antonietta. La verdad es que mi color favorito es el verde, pero el morado me encanta. Es que la adivinación es el arte de la observación del presente y no de la predicción del futuro. Es lo que estoy aprendiendo de este fict. Chao.

Noriko: Pozí, que te extrañaba un poco. Lo de si Harry viene de James & Lily... Sería un no te puedo decir siquiera si vendrá de alguna parte, porque no sé como va a terminar esto realmente. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que fijo que triunfa el amor. (Esa frase es como muy romántica. Se nota que no es mía.) Un besote.

Carolina T: Eso de reportándome suena a reportera de televisión. Sobre tu deseo de que Sirius sea feliz porque le esperan años de prisión... ¿No te has dado cuenta de un detalle? La rata no existe aquí y Voldy no está dando el coñazo, es decir, el futuro no está escrito en esta historia. ¡Es lo genial! Medita sobre ello, si tienes tiempo libre. Cosa que dudo, porque estamos todos agobiados. Nos leemos.

Ahora sí, con todos ustedes, en rigurosa primicia: el capítulo 6 de la profecía. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**La profecía 6.**

**Devuélveme lo que es mío**.

Al día siguiente, Wyn se levanto realmente temprano, dando por finalizada una noche de meditación, en la que no durmió nada pero la sirvió para tomar una importante decisión respecto a su vida: quería a Sirius y punto. No sabía si era a raíz de la cita, lo quería de antes y no lo sabía o si simplemente era una conspiración de las fuerzas cósmicas, pero el caso es que lo quería.

El siguiente paso era lograr que el chico reconociera sus sentimientos, fueran cuales fueran, pero Sirius no movería pieza mientras James estuviera interesado en ella. La única solución era reconducir el interés de James hacia otra persona. Si después de eso, Sirius seguía igual, entonces y solo entonces, Wyn admitiría su derrota.

Por eso Wyn nada más levantarse se arregló, la llevo más rato de lo que pensaba porque había perdido práctica, y fue a buscar a Lucas, él la ayudaría con su idea.

Lo encontró en el campo de Quiditch, parecía que el capitán de Ravenclaw se había tomado realmente en serio el partido del sábado. Sin embargo, cuando Wyn apareció en el campo, Lucas tuvo que parar el entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? Esto es una conspiración de Potter porque teme que le gane, ¿verdad? Por eso has venido vestida de esa manera. – Pregunto Lucas aterrizando a su lado, tras mandar a todos los chicos de su equipo al vestuario a darse una ducha fría.

- ¿De que manera? – Wyn miro inocentemente su atuendo sin entender el porqué del alboroto. Fiel a su promesa a Dumbledore se había vestido más discretamente, sólo llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa suelta, vale, la camisa era algo trasparente, pero tampoco era para ponerse así. – Olvida eso. esta noche he tomado una decisión importante...

- ¿Fastidiarme la única oportunidad de ganar la copa de Quidicth que he tenido en mi vida? – Lucas aún estaba picado por la interrupción del entrenamiento.

- No, céntrate, Lucas. – Wyn le contó a su amigo todo lo que había hecho en las 24 horas anteriores, incluyendo la opinión de Rupert sobre el chico de su profecía y la extraña conversación con Sirius después de salir del despacho del director. Para terminar con su decisión de por la noche. – ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿Lo de que Sirius es el chico del que habla tu profecía? – Lucas se encogió de hombros. – Puede ser. Cuéntame exactamente lo que te dijo Tiresius, soy al único que no se lo has contado.

- Esta bien... – Accedió Wyn.

Wyn había entrado la segunda en la carpa de Tiresius, como quien va a un concierto de la Pantoja: sólo porque es gratis y te puedes reír un rato, pero no porque te tomes en serio ni una de las palabras que vas a escuchar allí.

- Pasa, hija mía. – Comento la voz cavernosa del adivino ciego. – Veo que has sufrido un grave revés amoroso y los hombres te parecemos escoria.

- ¡Oh! ¡QUE – GRAN – ADIVINO! Pensó Wyn con sarcasmo. ¿Cómo llego a tan brillante conclusión? ¿Puede que tuviera que ver con la camiseta negra que Wyn llevaba en la que se leía "cuanto más conozco a los hombres más quiero a mi perro? Oportunamente, ignoró el hecho de que el adivino era ciego.

- Ya. ¿Y cómo piensa adivinar mi futuro? – Reto Wyn burlona.

- No lo sé. ¿Qué tal la bola de cristal? – Sugirió Tiresius.

- No. – Si al menos fuera con un ojo gigante como el de las 3 viejas raras sin ojos, pero una bola de cristal común era demasiado aburrido.

- ¿Tarot?

- No. – Nada de cartas, desde que su hermano la mando un vociferador el mes pasado no podía ni jugar al snap explosivo.

- ¿Comunicación con los difuntos?

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Invoco a un muerto, él se me mete dentro y hará una profecía.

- Eso, eso... - ¡Que guay! Igual se le metía un demonio dentro y se le ponía a girar la cabeza 360º y a decir cosas como "mira lo que hace la guarra de tu hija".

- Esta bien. – Tiresius suspiro. Era la forma de adivinación más cansada.

El anciano hizo un perfecto giro de muñeca, despejando la mesa de todo salvo de unas velas. Cerró los ojos y empezó a salmodiar en una lengua extraña que a Wyn le recordó un cruce entre griego y arameo. Después de un rato el aroma de las velas y el repetitivo cántico había logrado adormecer a la chica que hacia esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Eowyn Delia Evans.

- ¡Presente! – Wyn pegó un respingo al oír su nombre completo, cosa que sólo pasaba cuando su padre o McGonagall le iban a pegar un buen broncazo, pero sólo encontró al Tiresius con los ojos en blanco y hablando con un voz que no era la suya.

- Has pedido mi presencia para saber de tu futuro.

- Sí, vamos, pero que si es mucha molestia lo dejamos para otra día. – Aseguró Wyn nerviosamente, ya que el espíritu parecía cabreado. Pero esa tc parecía forma de tranquilizarle.

- ¡NO, he vuelto por eso! – Exclamo el espíritu más molesto que antes, ante la idea de que le hubieran hecho volver para nada. A continuación recito la profecía. – "El causante de tu ruptura será el hombre que marcara tu vida. Una pequeña traición te ayudara a verlo mejor" ¿No vas a tomar nota?

- Sí, sí. – Wyn se apresuró a coger un pergamino y escribir la profecía allí.

- Bueno, yo me largo. Dile a tu madre que al próximo miembro de la familia no le ponga un nombre raro. Ya es bastante malo los nombrecitos de mis dos nietos, quiero que mi biznieto tenga un nombre normal. – Refunfuñó el espíritu, y fue ahí cuando Wyn lo reconoció.

- ¿Abuelo Aarón? – Era su abuelo materno, muerto cuando la joven tenía cinco años. Siempre se metía con la madre de Wyn, por su mal gusto para los nombres y su obsesión por la lectura. Wyn nunca le tuvo especial cariño y no hablaba mucho de él, y menos en Hogwarts, así que eso ya era raro. Pero además, Wyn tenía una carta en su bolsillo que no abrió hasta 3 horas más tarde. Dicha carta anunciaba que la novia de su hermano estaba embarazada.

- Dicho de otra forma, o Tiresius era el farsante que mejor había preparado su timo de toda la historia o simplemente no era un farsante.

- Sí, Eowyn Delia Evans, soy yo. Pero debo irme. Tengo una cita con Marilyn Monroe. – Sí, aquello tb era muy de su abuelo, dejar colgada a su familia por una rubia pechugona.

- Y eso es todo. – Concluyo Wyn. – Luego él salió del trance, y yo me largue de allí... Por cierto, gracias Lucas.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el chico desde la ducha. Todos sus compañeros se habían ido y ahora el capitán de Ravenclaw se duchaba con agua caliente mientras su ex novia esperaba en el vestuario.

- Por no echarme en cara que yo no creo en esa cosas y ahora, mírame. Diciendo que Sirius es el amor de mi vida sólo porque me partió el labio, después de haberme reído de Lily que esta empeñada en casarse con el mismo Sirius... – Wyn le tendió la toalla antes de que el chico se la pidiera.

- Gracias. – Lucas tomo la toalla y se envolvió con ella a la altura de la cintura, mientras sacudía su pelo castaño, para quitar las gotas de agua adheridas. – La verdad que tienes un problema, como Lily se entere te mata y te entierra, no necesariamente en ese orden.

- Lo sé. Y que además que la profecía va un poco pillada por los pelos, ¿no crees? – Wyn le paso el desodorante. – En fin, técnicamente el que me rompió el labio fue Remus a lo mejor debería enamorarme de él.

- Y entonces la que te mata es Nyssa. – Lucas era firme defensor de la tesis de las Evans, a saber, Malfoy malo, Remus bueno. Nyssa estaría mejor con el segundo. – Wyn, preciosa, estás condenada.

- Exactamente, y ya que voy a ir al infierno, por lo menos que sea por algo que me enloquece, y no solo que me cae bien, como es el caso de Remus. – Wyn sonrió, en otro tiempo que Lucas se vistiera delante de ella la hubiera obligado a ducharse en agua fría, pero ahora era como ver vestirse a Nyssa o Lily. Salvo por alguna que otra diferencia.

- Pero te recuerdo que el problema no es solo Lily. Tb esta James. Sirius jamás admitirá que siente nada por ti mientras James ande loco por tus huesos. – La cabeza de Lucas asomo por el cuello de una camiseta de Lacoste. Los de Ravenclaw siempre llevaban ropa de marca.

- Precisamente sé como esquivar esa Bludger. – Wyn esbozó la sonrisa de quien guarda un as en la manga y esta a punto de usarlo, para lograr un póquer de ases. – Tengo que reorientar el interés de James hacia otra persona.

- ¿Hacia quien? –Lucas mostró interés, ya que él tb tenía una propuesta en ese sentido.

- Hacia Lily. – De la impresión a Lucas se le cayó el frasco de colonia al suelo. Wyn sonrió encantada por la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo. – Dónde una vez hubo fuego siempre quedarán las brasas y me da que no costará mucho esfuerzo reavivar esa hoguera. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

- Ayer vino a verme Marlene. – Lucas se sentó frente a su amiga.

- ¿Marlene Ágata Ruiz de la Prada McKinnons? – Esta vez la sorprendida fue Wyn. Lucas asintió con un burlón gesto de cabeza. - ¿Qué quería?

- Esta molesta contigo. – Wyn bufó, no la preocupaba demasiado el estado anímico de esa vaca hortera y estúpida. – Teme que la quites a James. Resulta que quiere quitarte de en medio...

- ¿Y que va a hacer? ¿Lanzarme al lago con uno de sus horribles cojines de colores atado a los tobillos para que no salga a superficie? – El tono de Wyn dejaba entrever un "¿Ella y cuantas más?"

- No, quiere emparejarte. – Lucas hizo una pausa para crear expectación. Lo mejor venía ahora. – Con Sirius.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, claro que eso convertía a Marlene en una aliada. Y los hados sabían que Wyn andaba escasa de ellos. – Hablaré con ella...

- ¿Qué? Pero si vosotras 2 os odiáis. – La verdad es que odiar era una acepción bastante suave para el sentimiento que había entre Wyn & Marlene. Simplemente eran incompatibles.

- Ya, pero las dos tenemos un objetivo común: que yo termine con Sirius. ¿Correcto?

- Sí, pero...

- Así que es lógico que ahora seamos amigas. ¿No? – Interrumpió Wyn.

- Sí, ya, pero...

- Por tanto debo hablar con ella. – Wyn ya se levantaba para buscar a la Raven, pero Lucas la detuvo.

- Te olvidas de un detalle: Marlene quiere juntarte con Sirius, para alejarte de James, porque lo quiere para ella. Pero tu quieres acercar a James a tu prima Lily. No creo que a Marlene le guste.

- Ya. – Contestó Wyn tranquilamente. – Por eso será mejor que ella ignore ese detalle. – Wyn palmeó cariñosamente las mejillas de su amigo. - ¿No crees?

Se liberó de Lucas y se fue, dejando al chico alucinando. Había olvidado que puestos a ser retorcidos, Wyn podía ser peor que una maraña de serpientes.

&·&·&

El resto de la semana, transcurrió con relativa calma, las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Sirius volvía a tratar a Wyn con fría crueldad, Lily seguía haciendo los preparativos de boda, Malfoy seguía tratando a Nyssa como si fuera un felpudo...

En el apartado de novedades de la semana deberíamos incluir: las peleas de Nyssa para que Remus la devolviera sus medias, las reuniones secretas de James y Wyn en la biblioteca, las reuniones secretas de Wyn con Marlene...

Esa cita con Marlene sirvió para que Wyn comprendiera una cosa: lo más que podría sacar de la hortera Raven sería apoyo moral, porque apoyo estratégico o logístico... Digamos, que primero Marlene tendrá que aprender a deletrear la segunda palabra.

Así llego el sábado, el día del partido. Por supuesto ganó el equipo de Gryiffindor, con el incombustible James a la cabeza, que le regaló a Wyn la snitch como recuerdo. Ahí la joven de pelo tricolor tuvo que pensar rápido, aún no sabía como rechazar a James sin destrozarle.

Para colmo, Lucas se enfadó con ella y la culpó de su derrota, Wyn suspiro y decidió darle un tiempo para calmarse. Ya se le pasaría.

Al día siguiente, domingo, Lily estaba sola en su cuarto, tumbada en su cama mirando al techo, rodeada de libros y pergaminos a los que no hacía el menor caso. La pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada repasando su desastrosa vida sentimental para pensar en apuntes.

Y es que Lily siempre tuvo muy mala suerte con los tíos: básicamente atraía a todos hombre por el que ella apenas se sentía atraída, entre otras cosas porque odiaba a los tíos que tenían demasiado grande el... ego.

El primer caso fue en el parvulario: Milton Jackson. Un chico torpe, feo y medio bobo que decidió que él y Lily se iban a casar.

Todos los días, durante el recreo, 365 días al año, 7 días a la semana. Hiciera frío o calor. Lloviera, nevara o hiciera sol. Se acercaba a Lily y la preguntaba.

- Lily. – Sorbía por la nariz. - ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

- Nunca. – Ella se daba la vuelta. Pero él la tocaba el hombro. Ella se cruzaba de brazos y no se volvía. En vista de ello Milton decía.

- Vale, entonces mañana nos casamos.

Y para cuando Lily se volvía a llamarle idiota y que antes se casaría con un Uruk Haik, que con él, Milton se había largado.

Fue en ese tiempo, donde empezaron los prejuicios contra el matrimonio de Lily.

El siguiente caso fue en la escuela primaria, el desdichado que cayó rendido esta vez ante los encantos de la pelirroja fue Alexandro Liberty. El típico chuleta que se cree la mar de guay y que toda niña que se cruza en su camino debe caer rendida a sus pies. Así fue hasta entonces.

No fue el caso de Lily, la pelirroja resulto inmune a su encanto. Y eso decidió a Alexandro a ir a por ella. En aquella época tenía a su prima Wyn, con notables conocimientos de artes marciales, para ayudarle a defenderse.

Un par de palizas enseñaron a Alex... que Lily era la niña de su vida, la única que tenía lo necesario para ser su novia. Después de varias semanas de "acoso", Lily decidió rendirse y ceder. Estaba cansada de aquel bombardeo de atenciones y en el fondo, una parte de ella, se sentía halagada.

La "relación" duró 2 recreos. Alex solo quería demostrar a sus amigos que podía conseguir a cualquier niña del recreo. Aunque después de que el primo de Lily, Doc, le partiera la nariz lo tuvo bastante más complicado.

El tercer novio de Lily fue Clark Reeves. Un mago de 15 años, ella tenía 13. la vio durante su primera salida a Hogsmead y decidió que debía ser para él. El ciclo que Lily sufrió con Alex volvió a repetirse con Clark, pero más evolucionado: piropos, bombones, rosas... Aunque ahora Lily sabía lo que él buscaba: sexo. Y no estaba dispuesta a entrar al juego, ni siquiera aparecer en el campo.

Con tal alta apuesta en la mesa, Lily jugo duro: a Clark le llevo 7 meses conseguir una cita con Lily y 72 horas aburrirse de ella. Jamás se acostó con él, pero Clark dijo que sí. Enseguida la fama de Lily se corrió y todos los chicos de Hogwarts le pidieron cita. todos menos 5: los merodeadores, Lucas y Snape.

La verdad es que sus tres compañeros de Gryffindor se portaron genial: se fingieron "sus novios" y no dudaron en lanzar maldiciones a todo aquel que osara lanzarle una proposición deshonesta a su pelirroja. La tregua duró hasta que ellos se picaron por un comentario de las 3 amigas, y en venganza las cambiaron las pastas de dientes por un pegamento de alta resistencia.

En el verano de antes de cumplir los 15 años, Lily fue de vacaciones con sus padres y hermana a Capri, en Italia. Allí conoció a Leo Triviani de su misma edad, pero más versado que ella en asuntos amorosos.

Guapo. Capaz de decir "te quiero" 70 veces por minuto con tal convicción que era imposible no creerlo. Aunque de tanto repetirlo casi le borraba el significado a la palabra.

Lily terminó paseando por la playa a la luz de la luna con él, y nunca supo como logró salir de ahí... intacta. Bueno, sí lo sabía. ¡Era tan obvio lo que el chico deseaba conseguir y lo que haría cuando lo consiguiera! Es decir, cuando ganara. Y Lily ya estaba harta de perder.

Por eso cuando James empezó con sus "tretas de seductor" como las llamaba Lily, la pelirroja no quiso creer ni media letra. James era el mismo tipo de hombre que siempre estuvo tras ella: guapo, seguro de si mismo, inteligente, historial amoroso más largo que el de Casanova... Igual que todos: ¿Por qué sus intenciones iba a ser diferentes?

Lily quería ahora un chico diferente. Un chico tímido, la daba igual que no fuera especialmente guapo. Es más, prefería que no fuera especialmente guapo, así no estaría enamorado de si mismo y podría enamorarse de Lily. Snape respondía a ese perfil. Por eso le eligió a él y no a James.

Por primera vez, Lily veía clara la decisión de aquellos meses. Tb veía muy clara su ruptura: a la hora de la verdad los Slytherin tenían ideas bastante cerradas respecto a casi todo, pero sobre todo en el matrimonio y la familia. Debía ser entre hombre y mujer, preferiblemente tu primera novia, tener un solo hijo, lo más que permitían los elfos domésticos sin agobiarse y una querida, que variaba cada mes.

Pero casarse nada más terminar Hogwarts no entraba en los planes de Lily. Es más, desde que Milton la acosaba en la guardería sentía por el matrimonio una aversión casi física. Permaneció junto a Snape hasta que ya no pudo más, entonces Lily cortó de la forma más aséptica posible, al menos para ella. Pero quería a Snape, aunque sabía que era una relación sin futuro.

Luego había estado un tiempo, tranquila. Hasta el día de la profecía cuando Lily entró en la sala nerviosa:

- Ah, hola, Lily. ¿La prima de Eowyn, no? – Tiresius sorprendió así a Lily según entró. Aunque tras unos segundos, la pelirroja pensó que seguramente su prima se lo comentó.

- Sí, soy yo. – Lily tomo asiento frente Tiresius. - ¿Qué tal? – Pregunto como si fuera un amigo al que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Cansado. – Era cierto, la sesión de espiritismo con Wyn la había dejado agotado. - ¿Te importa que te lea la bola de cristal?

- Oh, no. – La verdad es que Lily no creía en esas cosas, así que le daba un poco igual.

- ¿Me la puedes acercar? Esta en ese estante. – Lily se levantó, seguro que ahora le decía que así, al dejar sus dedos marcados en la bola de cristal se veía más claro su futuro. – Es que me duele la espalda y no puedo cargar cosas pesadas.

- Ah. – vaya, corte la había metido.

- Bien, ¿qué te interesa saber?

- No sé... Cosas de mi futuro general. Nada malo. – Añadió Lily apresuradamente.

- Vale. – Tiresius se inclino sobre la bola de cristal y escruto sus profundidades con expresión severa. – Veo, veo...

- ¿Qué ves? – Canturreó Lily como si aquello se tratará de un juego infantil, ganando una mirada de censura de los ojos sin vida del anciano.

- Veo una boda.

- ¿Qué? – Lily pegó un pequeño bote de la sorpresa. ¿Es que acaso él no oyó que ella no quería saber nada malo?

- De aquí a año y medio estarás casada. Se ve claramente.

- Si, ya bueno. Gracias por todo. Hasta luego. – Lily casi tropezó al salir con prisas, peor logró salir ilesa.

Al menos físicamente, porque mentalmente no estaba muy bien. ¿Cómo sino se explicaba que Lily estuviera pensando en casarse con Sirius? Y lo más importante: estaba pensando en como conquistarle en vez de hacer su tarea de DCAO.

Venga, Lily, céntrate, que para algo te has quedado aquí encerrada un domingo por la tarde mientras tus amigas se divierten.

Nyssa por supuesto, ya hizo el trabajo, la misma tarde que lo mandaron. Así que estaba por ahí disfrutando de su primera tarde con Malfoy en meses. Aunque Lily pensaba que disfrutar estando con Malfoy era una empresa casi imposible.

En cuanto a Wyn, ella tb hizo el trabajo, el domingo después de la cita con Sirius. Aún la duraba un poco la resaca y a Wyn en ese estado la salían bastante bien los trabajos, al menos eso opinaba ella. Ahora estaba, y de nuevo sorpresa, con los merodeadores en la sala común, jugando al ajedrez contra Remus, y ganando, pese a los consejos de James que la animaban a ser más arriesgada.

Sirius "leía" un libro de trasformaciones. "Leía" porque se tiraba 20 minutos en pasar cada hoja, y eso que no había más de 10 líneas por página. Y es que Sirius estaba más atento al menor gesto de Wyn que a esos garabatos escritos en el papel. Desde la sonrisa más suave cuando se la ocurría alguna jugada a como fruncía el ceño cuando Remus la comía alguna pieza. El otro día no llega a irse y termina enrollándose con ella en medio del pasillo. Debía ser más cuidadoso. No se quedaría a solas con ella hasta que no hablara con James. ¡Pero es que no sabía que coño decirle!

- Jaque. – Anunció de pronto Remus con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Mate. – Replico Wyn moviendo su caballo negro para bloquear al rey blanco del licántropo.

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos dorados de Remus y los castaños de James fueron del rey amenazado de la joven, al rey vencido de Remus. Tras el libro, Sirius sonrió.

Que Wyn era una estratega brillante no era un secreto: su hermano mayor Doc tb lo era y su prima Lily no se quedaba atrás. Era un talento familiar.

Mientras Wyn celebraba la victoria, no todos los días se gana de forma espectacular a un merodeador, y Remus exigía una revancha, se abrió la puerta y entró Nyssa. La morena parecía muy alterada, se iba abrazando así misma y musitando cosas sin sentido.

- Ey, Nyssa, ven a consolar a tu lobito. le acabo de... ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Wyn cambió su tono burlón por uno de preocupación al ver a su amiga.

- Nada. – Nyssa llevo sus manos a sus ojos para contener una lágrima al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa. – Estoy bien. Voy a mi cuarto.

- ¿Qué le habrá hecho esta vez ese cabrón? – Fue James el que expresó en voz alta el sentimiento de todos, una vez que la morena se fue.

- Será mejor que vaya averiguarlo. – Según se levantó, Wyn le lanzó a James el rey blanco vencido de Remus, a modo de trofeo, como él hizo el día anterior con la snitch.

- ¿Nos tendrás al tanto? – Remus había cogido el brazo de Wyn impidiendo que se fuera. El primer impulso de Wyn fue decirle que no. Sus amigas eran lo primero, muy por delante de ellos. Pero entonces vio en los ojos del licántropo, y en los de los otros 2 chicos, la misma preocupación que debía haber en los suyos y...

- No. – Decidió que ellos tb debían enterarse de lo que le había pasado esta vez a Nyssa. – tengo una idea mejor. – Wyn sonrió. - ¿Por qué no traéis la capa de James y venís a nuestro cuarto?

&·&·&

Nyssa entró en su habitación, apoyó la espalda en la puerta, cerro los ojos, se llevo las manos a la frente y se puso a llorar. ¡Suerte que estaba sola! No quería hablar de ello con nadie.

- ¡Nyssa! ¿Qué te pasa? - ¡Maldición! Se olvidó de Lily. Era realmente genial. Lily era la persona más madre del mundo y no pararía de insistir hasta que Nyssa largara. Luego pondría a su novio a parir. Y lo peor de todo: con razón. - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hizo esta vez ese cabrón?

- Por nada. – Nyssa se apartó con brusquedad y rechazó a Lily que trataba de abrazarla. Cuando estuvo en el centro de la habitación reunió el valor suficiente como para encararse con su amiga, que permanecía junto a la puerta. – Es alergia.

- ¡Nyssa!

- ¡Ay!

Wyn había abierto la puerta con tal ímpetu que le sacudió a Lily con ella en la cabeza.

- Mi cabeza. – Gimió la pelirroja, acariciando la zona dolorida.

- Lo siento. – Wyn la abrazó y beso su prima en el punto en que la golpeó para hacerse perdonar.

- Ya. – Lily la miro ceñuda, pero luego sonrió. – No pasa nada.

Una vez solucionado el fallo, las Evans se volvieron hacia Nyssa.

- ¿Nos lo vas a contar? – Empezó Lily.

- ¿O nos lo vas a contar? – Concluyó Wyn.

- Am. – Nyssa fingió pensarlo. – No. – Se dio la vuelta y trató de huir al baño. Pero las Evans le cortaron la retirada, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

- Nadie sale de aquí, hasta que nos lo cuentes. – Lily se había cruzado de brazos y su rostro era la viva imagen de la testarudez.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? - La expresión de Wyn no era mucho mejor.

Las Evans se habían formado muy rápido una opinión de Malfoy. En el caso de Wyn al instante, Lily había tardado algo más que su prima en llegar a al mismo punto, 10 minutos para ser precisa. Malfoy era un cabrón, manipulador, prepotente, déspota, ególatra, racista, machista y misógino... Vamos, una joya de hombre. Le encantaba principalmente sacar fallos de la siempre perfecta Nyssa. Cuando eso pasaba, la morena o lloraba o se enfadaba, según el caso.

- No ha sido para tanto. – Nyssa trató de forzar una sonrisa que relajara el ambiente. Al ver que no funcionaba, la borró y pasó al relato. – Estaba vistiéndome cuando...

&·&·&·&

Nyssa se estaba poniendo la ropa, cuando Malfoy desde la cama comento:

- Has engordado.

Y Nyssa se quedo paralizada. Precisamente esa mañana, Lily la había transmitido su preocupación porque la veía demasiado delgada. No es que Lily controlara a sus amigas, pero como sus padres eran médicos, tenía mucha paranoia con la salud de la gente de su alrededor, sobretodo porque sus padres la enseñaban lo peor del negocio para que tomara ejemplo: enfermos de cáncer de pulmón en fase terminal por abusar del tabaco, jóvenes medio desangradas por un aborto clandestino, anoréxicas en coma... Con esos antecedentes era normal que si veía que una de sus amigas no comía se preocupara.

- No es verdad.

- Sí, lo es. – Malfoy sonrió, como lo haría una serpiente antes de soltar su veneno. – Pareces embarazada de 3 meses.

- A lo mejor lo estoy. – Contestó Nyssa con ironía. No era algo tan descabellado. Malfoy había delegado todo el tema anticonceptivo en ella. ¿Y quien no se olvidaba algún día de tomar la poción anticonceptiva?

- X lo gorda que estás no me extrañaría. – Malfoy siguió con esa sonrisa de superioridad. Nyssa le replicaba demasiado, tenía que volver a dominarla o aquello se le iría de las manos. – Aunque si es verdad, espero que sepas apañártelas sola.

- ¿Quieres decir que si estuviera embarazada no me apoyarías? – Nyssa se volvió hacia él completamente asustada.

- No. – Malfoy sonrió triunfal al ver que al fin había logrado quebrar la serena fachada de su novia. - ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? El problema es solo tuyo. Además. – El rubio se preparó para lanzar la estocada final. - A saber si el niño sería mío.

&·&·&·&

- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que eso significa? – Nyssa se paseaban nerviosamente por la habitación, como un lobo en una jaula, frotando sus manos con ansiedad. – Lo sabe, lo mío con Remus, lo sabe, joder, joder, joder... – A partir de aquí el dialogo de la joven se volvió algo repetitivo.

- Yo creo que no lo sabe. – La voz segura de Lily logró que la morena se detuviera y la mirara. – Si lo supiera a estas alturas estaríamos hablando con tu fantasma. Y ya sabemos lo que le había hecho al lobito... – Sentada en su cama, Lily parecía muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Y por qué dijo eso entonces?

- Por lo mismo que dijo que estabas gorda cuando no lo estabas. – Wyn estaba apoyada en una de las patas que sostenía los doseles de su cama. – Para pincharte donde sabe que te duele. – Luego cuando vio que la atención volvía a desviarse de ella, la bruja, se volvió hacia sus compañeros tratando de que se taparan los pies.

- Eso es verdad, porque estás delgadísima, es más yo te recomendaría que subieras un kilo, porque estás por debajo del peso ideal que le corresponde a tu altura. – Los ojos verdes de Lily la observaron críticamente. Luego se relajó. – Pero aún así estás estupenda. ¿Verdad, Wyn?

- Desde luego. – Contestó Wyn distraída, más preocupada porque su prima no descubriera a los chicos que por la pregunta que la pelirroja la hizo.

- El caso es que no debes preocuparte ni x tu peso ni porque te descubra. – Nyssa estuvo de acuerdo con Lily. Por primera vez en toda la tarde se sintió libre de problemas y dispuesta a ver el lado bueno de la vida. - ¿Cuándo dejarás a Malfoy? – Hasta que Lily hizo esa pregunta.

- ¿Dejar a Malfoy? ¿Por qué? – Se extraño Nyssa.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – el tono de Lily era algo más agudo de lo normal. No podía creer que la chica más inteligente de la escuela, sumara 2 y 2, y obtuviera 377. - ¿Por qué te ha dicho claramente que vuestra relación carece de futuro? ¿Qué no te apoyaría en caso de que tuvieras problemas?

- Pero hablaba en broma. – Nyssa hizo un gesto, para restarle importancia.

- Para bromear hay que tener sentido del humor, y Malfoy no tiene de eso. al menos que nosotras sepamos. – Comento Lily con frialdad. - ¿A que no, Wyn?

- No. – Contestó Wyn sumisamente. Demasiado sumisamente, Lily empezó a mosquearse.

- Si que tiene sentido del humor. Pasa que su concepto del humor es algo más liberal que el nuestro. – Explico Nyssa. – Además tomo la píldora, no pasa nada.

- Todos los métodos anticonceptivos tienen un porcentaje de fallo. – De nuevo el tono de Lily sonaba frío. Sus padres la habían hecho aprenderse todas esas cosas.

- Los mágicos no. Nunca se ha visto que estos fallen. – Replico Nyssa con seguridad. Las 2 sabían que era cierto, el único fallo solía ser que la interesada se olvidara de tomar la poción un día.

- Cosas más raras se han visto. Por ejemplo que los Merodeadores estuvieran en nuestra habitación con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter escuchando la conversación. ¿Verdad, Wyn? – Lo último Lily lo pregunto como si fuera una amenaza.

- Cierto, Lily. – Contestó Wyn distraída, pero al oír lo que acababa de afirmar volteó hacia su prima con celeridad. – Es decir, no. – Risa nerviosa. - ¿Cómo iba a pasar eso?

En vez de contestar con palabras, Lily saco su varita y grito:

- ¡Accio capa! – La capa que mal cubría a los 3 chicos voló a manos de la pelirroja, dejando a los 3 chicos en medio de la habitación expuestos. Pero con mucha calma los 3 saludaron con una sonrisa.

Lily hizo un gesto de "esto es surrealista". Nyssa escogió el "tierra por favor trágame", realmente lo que menos necesitaba es que Remus encontrara la forma de reafirmar su teoría de que Malfoy era un cabrón y Nyssa se portaba como su felpudo. Wyn por su parte, espero la regañina de sus amigas.

- Joder, Wyn. Ya se lo podías haber cantado en grito. Se hubiera pispado menos. – Sirius decidió no perder la oportunidad de lanzarse a la yugular de Wyn. Siempre hay que empezar por alguna parte.

- A lo mejor si hubierais captado que vuestros pezuños sobresalían de la capa, yo hubiera podido concentrarme en la conversación. – Se defendió Wyn.

- ¿Cómo íbamos a captar lo que no nos estabas diciendo? – Sirius se cruzo de brazos.

- Os lo estaba diciendo. ¿Qué crees que hacía con los brazos? ¿Jugar a los controladores aéreos? – Wyn tb se cruzo de brazos. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que siempre la ponía de los nervios?

- ¡Ah, eso! Pensaba que el tinte ese tricolor que te has puesto te había freído el cerebro y por eso tenías ataques epilépticos. – Sirius esperó que aquello la hiciera estallar y tratara de matarle. Las chicas que trataban de matarle no le gustaban lo más mínimo.

- Son mechas, cenutrio. – Pero Wyn no estaba dispuesta a facilitar las cosas.

- ¡Ya vale los dos! – Lily no pretendió sonar tan estricta y amargada. Tan McGonagall. Pero la sacó de quicio darse cuenta de que su prima y Sirius hacían muy buena pareja.

- Si hay cosas más importantes en que pensar. – Comento James mirando a Nyssa. Él tb había percibido lo mismo que la pelirroja y no le había gustado demasiado.

- Como por ejemplo, por qué habéis venido a nuestra habitación a espiar. – Señalo la morena furiosa porque se hubieran entrometido así en su vida privada.

- Oye que no lo hicimos de mala fe. Nos preocupó la cara que traías y decidimos venir a apoyarte en lo que fuera. – Se excusó rápidamente Remus.

- Claro, y por eso estabais escondidos debajo de la capa de James. Para apoyarme. – Replico Nyssa.

- Sabíamos que reaccionarías así. – Respondió el licántropo con serenidad.

- Basta. – Cortó Wyn. ¡Que 2! Estaba clarísimo que se adoraban. ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan ciega? – Hay cosas más importantes. Ya que estáis aquí, ayudarnos a convencer a Nyssa de que debe dejar al idiota de Malfoy. A lo mejor vosotros tenéis mejor suerte que nosotras.

- ¿Convencerme? No veo porque iban a hacerlo. Estoy bien. Soy feliz. – Por el tono de la morena, trataba de convencerse más así misma que a los demás. No tuvo éxito en ninguno de los casos.

- No estás bien. Si estuvieras bien de la cabeza al menos, habrías dejado a Malfoy hace tiempo. – Contradijo James.

- ¿Pero no veis que no puedo dejarle? Y menos ahora. Si le dejo ahora sospechará que ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal y se enterará de todo. – Al decir todo los ojos oscuros se clavaron un segundo en los ojos dorados de Remus. Luego se apartaron. – Entonces a mi me mata y a Remus lo castra. Luego esta mi padre, que si dejo a Malfoy le da un síncope, y no pienso darle esa satisfacción a mi madre. – Nyssa caminaba por la habitación en círculos, dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada. - ¿Lo entendéis? No puedo dejarle.

- ¿Crees que nosotros dejaríamos que os tocara un solo pelo de la cabeza a cualquiera de vosotros 2? – La declaración de Sirius logró varias cosas: Nyssa detuvo su frenético paseo por la habitación, eso hizo que Remus dejara de marearse porque con eso de querer mantener el contacto visual con ella sus cervicales se resentían, Lily se puso a babear sin disimulo, Wyn tuvo que agarrarse al palo de su cama para no abalanzarse sobre Sirius y James no muy divertido observó la reacción de las pelirrojas.

- No. – Tuvo que admitir Nyssa, medio hechizada por los ojos grises.

- Cambiemos de técnica: si nos dices una sola cosa buena de Malfoy, jamás volveremos a decir una sola palabra sobre el tema. – La oferta de James logró acaparar por entero la atención de Nyssa y los demás.

- ¿Jamás?

- Jamás. – Confirmo James. – Pero si no logras decirnos nada bueno en un plazo de... Digamos... 4 semanas, lo dejarás para siempre. – Esta vez fueron los demás los que mostraron interés. Y es que si Nyssa encontraba una sola virtud de Malfoy, bueno, además de no volver a abrir la boca sobre el tema, ellos se comerían su varita sazonada con pus de buberculo.

- Pero además deberás documentarlo con un ejemplo ilustrativo. – Comento Remus al más puro estilo del profesor Cluster, el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido jamás. (A la séptima fue la vencida.)

- Vale. – Nyssa se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a la tarea de encontrar algo bueno que hiciera Malfoy por ella. – Me invita a cenar a restaurantes caros.

- Eso solo lo hizo una vez. – Intervino Lily.

- En la primera cita. – Aportó Wyn.

- Y si los rumores no fallan, no lo ha vuelto a hacer jamás. – Remus siempre ponía la antena cuando los rumores hablaban de Nyssa.

- Creo que su pareja para esas cosas suele ser mi prima Narcisa. – Comento Sirius con desprecio.

- Vale. – Nyssa decidió que esa no era la mejor virtud de su novio. Cerró los ojos para aislarse y recordar algún detalle bonito de la relación. – Siempre me abre la puerta cuando vamos a cualquier parte.

- Un machista insufrible. – Siseó Lily con furia contenida. Todos sus ex eran así. James empezó a ver en que había fallado con Lily. Tarde.

- Tb me dice los pocos fallos que tengo para que mejore. – La morena paro al oír la carcajada de sus amigos. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- No te dice tus fallos. – Sirius se serenó lo bastante como para contestarla. – Te insulta para tenerte bajo su control.

- De esta forma evita que tengas la confianza en ti misma necesaria como para dejarle. – El tono de Wyn era el de una psicóloga experimentada. Esto se debía a que había leído varios libros sobre novios cabrones.

- El ser un cabrón manipulador no es una virtud. – Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio, y es que el momento lo requería.

- James y Lily han dicho algo a la vez... – El tono con que hablo Remus era el de un arqueólogo que acababa de encontrar una reliquia y no sabía si esta podría destruirle.

- Y con el mismo tono. – Nyssa parecía tan asustada como él.

- Esto es una señal de que el fin del mundo esta cerca. – Sirius imitó a los adivinos que campaban por la escuela en aquellos mismo momentos.

- ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa, no? – Wyn, con lo exagerada que era, estaba apunto de irse a un bunker a prueba de invierno nuclear.

- Sí. – Confirmo James.

- ¡Al refugio! – Gritaron los 5 antes de lanzarse al suelo y rodar hasta quedar a cubierto.

Sirius se refugió debajo de la cama de Wyn, por supuesto la chica de pelo tricolor le siguió. Remus siguió a Nyssa debajo de su cama mientras James se escondía debajo de la cama de Lily. La pelirroja por su parte se había quedado de pie en el centro da la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, golpeando con su pie el suelo de forma rítmica, mientras en su cara había una expresión de hastío.

- ¿Habéis terminado ya de hacer el idiota? – Pregunto finalmente la pelirroja.

- Un poco sí. – Sirius decidió que estar debajo de la cama con Wyn no era lo mejor para superar su adicción a ella. (Al fin había encontrado una palabra con A para definir sus sentimientos, que no sonara tan fuerte como el amor.) Y salió de allí abajo.

- Ha sido divertido. – Sin Sirius los bajos de su cama no tenían gracia, así que Wyn salió tb de allí. Aunque lo bueno es que había encontrado unas medias de rejilla que llevaba 3 días buscando.

Nyssa pensó algo parecido a Sirius, así que decidió poner tierra de por medio entre ella y Remus. Puesto que el único interés de Remus en refugiarse debajo de una cama era Nyssa salió tb.

- ¡Potter! – En cambio James parecía muy entretenido y no salía de la cama de Lily. Por eso ella volvió a llamarle.

- Por curiosidad, Evans. ¿Qué es esta cosa que he encontrado escondida debajo de tu cama? – James sacó un objeto que podríamos definir como de "apariencia sospechosa".

- Esto... es... – Lily se puso de un color rojo intenso, despejando las dudas sobre la naturaleza de ese objeto. – Es para batir pociones.

- Ya. – Dijeron los merodeadores a una con tono escéptico.

- ¿Y qué más te da lo que sea eso? – Intervino Wyn. – No es tuyo, James, así que devuélveselo.

- Como tu quieras Wyn. – James se inclino hacia ella y durante un segundo pareció que iba a darle el vibrador como una ofrenda de amor. - ¡Sirius! – Pero entonces se lo paso a su amigo.

- Em. – Sirius dudó cual debía ser su siguiente paso. Obviamente llevarse el rehén a un lugar seguro poniéndose a salvo el tb. Así que corrió hacia su habitación mientras James cubría su huida.

- ¡Es mío! ¡Devolvérmelo! – Grito Lily desesperada, corriendo tras los 2 morenos. No quería que la gente viera eso, echaría a perder su buena reputación.

- La chica tiene razón. Eso es algo muy intimo de ella. No seáis cabrones y devolvérselo. – La apoyo Remus.

- Oye, ¿y por qué a Lily sí se la devuelven las cosas y a mi no? – Pregunto Nyssa molesta.

- Las medias ahí están esperando a su dueña, cuando estés lista para reclamarlas ya sabes donde encontrarlas. – Remus hizo un gesto para diferenciar las posiciones de la pelirroja y la morena.

A todo esto, estaba claro que entre los planes de futuro de James y Sirius no estaba devolverle nada a Lily. Entre otras cosas porque ya estaban en la parte de la torre que correspondía a los chicos y no paraban de correr. Remus se unió a ellos no fuera a ser que Nyssa quisiera recuperar sus medias.

Las chicas iban a seguirles dispuestas a recuperar las cosas cuando...

- ¿Adónde creen que van, Jovencitas? – Tras ellas sonó la voz de McGonagall. Las 3 chicas se volvieron con la cabeza baja tratando de hacerse las niñas buenas modositas sin lograr engañar a la severa mujer. - ¿No irían al cuarto de los chicos, verdad? – Silencio. – Porque las 3 saben perfectamente que eso esta prohibido. – Silencio acompañado esta vez x asentimientos de cabeza de las chicas. – Vayan a su cuarto. – La mujer señalo con el dedo hacia el cuarto de las chicas, que avanzaron hacia allí como una columna de reos haciendo trabajos forzados.

Una vez allí...

- ¡Tenemos que recuperar nuestras cosas! – Lily cerró de un portazo.

- Antes de que Malfoy sospeche. – Añadió Nyssa preocupada. Ese par de medias era lo único que la relacionaba con Remus, aparte del magnífico recuerdo, si las recuperaba estarían salvados.

- Esta claro que debemos entrar cuando ellos no estén y registrar la habitación. – Propuso Wyn con la misma cara que hubiera hablado de escalar el Himalaya en tanga.

Sus amigas bufaron pensando que aquello era imposible. Habían tratado de entrar varias veces en el cuarto de los merodeadores a escondidas de ellos, pero jamás lo consiguieron. los 3 chicos tenían demasiados enemigos y jamás habían descuidado la seguridad en el santuario que era su cuarto.

- Claro que tb...

- La última vez que lo intentamos no conocíamos tantos encantamientos como ahora. – Razono Lily confiada.

- Ni ellos tantas maldiciones. – Apunto Nyssa. – Aún así creo que debemos intentarlo.

Después de mucho hablarlo, decidieron que lo harían el viernes después de clases. A esa hora normalmente los chicos desaparecían a Hogsmead, y como iban un poco empanados después de la clase de HM, solían relajarse en materia de seguridad. El plan no estaba muy trabajado: Lily & Nyssa entraban en la habitación de los chicos para recuperar sus cosas, mientras Wyn vigilaba a los chicos para que no las pillaran de marrón.

Como a Wyn no la apetecía estar sola, ficho a Marlene para que la ayudara en ese trance. Claro que para disgusto de la Griffie, la idea de vestir de camuflaje de la Raven consistía en una túnica rosa fucsia con flores verde fosforito. Los chicos tenían que estar más ciegos que el Tiresius para no verlas a las 2.

Pero al menos en lo demás Marlene se tomaba muy en serio lo de no perder de vista a los merodeadores, en concreto a James no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¡Marlene & Wyn! – Joder, aquello no era serio. Si encima de ir llamando la atención con la ropa de Marlene, la gente ya las iba llamando x su nombre, aquello perdía seriedad.

La persona que les había llamado era Henry Perkin. Un alumno de Hupplepuff que estaba locamente enamorado de... Todas las chicas. En parte porque ninguna le hacía ni puñetero caso. Pero eso no desanimaba a Henry, que seguía intentándolo y con tal de ligar ya había probado todo lo imaginable, menos hacerse vampiro, cosa que por cierto estaba considerando.

- Hola, Henry. – Dijeron las 2 chicas a la vez entre dientes, molestas por la interrupción en su misión de espionaje.

- ¿Qué hacen 2 luceros como vosotras por acá cuando aún no se ha puesto el sol? – Era el poema del día de Henry, que llevaba escrito en su muñeca para que no le olvidara.

- Paseando por aquí. – Contestó Wyn de forma imprecisa.

- Pero ya nos íbamos. – añadió Marlene.

- ¡Oye! ¿Vosotras 2 no os odiabais? – Para cuando Henry cayó en la cuenta de ese detalle, las chicas ya se habían esfumado.

- ¿Dónde están? – Marlene miro hacia todos lados, pero estaba claro que era inútil. Los 3 chicos se habían esfumado.

- ¡Habrán vuelto a su cuarto! – Wyn no esperó más para salir tras ellos y detenerlos o adelantarlos y avisar a sus amigas pero...

- ¡Alto ahí! – Apareció Filch, el amargado conserje. - ¿Con que corriendo por los pasillos? ¡Estáis castigadas ya mismo!

- Pero tenemos una muy buena razón para correr. – Explico Marlene.

- ¡Me da igual! Me van a fregar sin magia la mazmorra de pociones. – Las 2 chicas suspiraron pero no tenían más remedio que obedecer. A Filch le había venido genial, no le apetecía fregar ese día.

- Estoy cansado. – Remus bostezo para demostrarlo. No era raro. El miércoles se quedo hasta las mil preparando un trabajo de pociones, su peor asignatura. – No me apetece ir a Hogsmead. Quiero descansar.

- Como quieras. Aún tenemos chocolate para esta semana. – James se encogió de hombros y los 3 chicos dieron la vuelta hacia su cuarto.

- Y sino se lo podemos pedir a las chicas a cambio de sus cosas. – Apunto Sirius con una sonrisa malévola.

- Deberíamos ser buenos y devolverlas las cosas. – Al comentario de James los 3 chicos cruzaron miradas cargadas de malicia.

- ¡No! – Decidieron a la vez. Era demasiado divertido.

- Al fin llegamos. – Comento Remus con otro bostezo. Estaba cansadísimo.

- Sí, pero... ¿Os habéis dejado la puerta abierta? – Pregunto Sirius señalando la puerta de su habitación.

- No, la cerré. – Aseguro James. Aunque con James, estando en tierra, nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

- Entonces tenemos visita. – Concluyó Sirius.

Alertados por la puerta abierta, los 3 chicos avanzaron con cautela, tratando de ver quien había osado entrar en su cuarto de sus múltiples enemigos...

- ¡Eureka! – Grito Lily triunfal cuando encontró su "batidora de pociones" entre las cosas de Quiditch de James. El grito despejo las dudas sobre la identidad de los intrusos. - ¿Cómo va Nyssa?

- Aún estoy en ello. – La voz de Nyssa venía de dentro del enorme armario de los chicos. ¡Y decían que ellas 3 tenían ropa!

- Date prisa, deben estar a punto de llegar.

- Como que ya hemos vuelto. – Matizó James entrando junto a los demás y pillando a las chicas con las manos en la masa.

* * *

Pos se termino lo que se daba por hoy. ¿Qué pasará con nuestra intrépidas Nyssa & Lily ahora que han sido pilladas con las manos en la masa y no cocinando precisamente? Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio.

Hasta entonces, sed buenas, no hagáis nada que yo no haría y sobre todo, IMPORTANTE, dejad RR. ¡Que no sabéis cuanto animan!

Mil besos.

Carla Gray.


	7. El arma secreta de Malfoy

Hola guapetonas y guapetones. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Algunos de exámenes, a estos mucha suerte, otros de vacaciones, (usar bien de protector solar, que la capa de ozono esta muy chunga)... En fin, que para distraer al personal, os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia de los Merodeadores.

Pero antes, las consabidas respuestas a los RR...

Henar (5): Hola, pos la verdad es que no sé porque no leíste el 5. Hasta ahora.

Isabella Riddle: Hola, pos creo que no me habías dejado RR, la verdad es que suelo ser un poco despistada, pero de eso sí suelo acordarme. Lo de con quien termina Lily, es un poco pronto para saberlo, es más divertido si hay intriga. Tb creo que Nyssa debe dejar a Malfoy, pero esta chica no me hace ni caso. Y eso que gana con el cambio. Chao.

Ginny84: Hola, pos no sé como funciona el agitador de pociones de Lily, igual va con pilas mágicas o algo así. Lo del correo es que ese fin de semana iba un poco mal las alertas. A mi no me llegaban los RR... Me alegra que aún así lo leyeras. Besos, guapa.

Kairi Akade: ¿De verás crees que James va a intentar algo con Lily? Yo no estaría tan segura, pero sí tu lo dices... Me alegra que te hiciera gracia la aparición estelar de la batidora de pociones, la verdad es que lo mejor fue la forma de encontrarla... Besitos.

Lizzie Black 86: Sí, por aquí tb la gente es babosa, pero en general se pasa de todo y en paz. Tb creo que el plan de Wyn esta muy poco elaborado y teniendo en cuenta que uno de los pilares básicos de dicho plan es Marlene, preveo un desastre absoluto. Ten en cuenta que Lily era relativamente joven cuando Clark la hizo la putada... Seguro que la actual hubiera actuado así. O no. Los de tener a esos 3 a tu disposición, es un aliciente. Sí, Leo Triviani, tiene un poquito de Joey. Bastante. Aunque él es bastante más majo. Personalmente no entiendo a Nyssa, pero hay más mujeres que se dejan controlar de esa forma de lo que crees. Sí, Lily no es tan santa como parece, pero esta vez su "batidora de pociones" va a ir a una caja fuerte. Trataré de convencer a Nyssa pero... ¡Ay, es tan cabezota! Nos leemos.

Henar: Hola, sí tardaste un poco, pero te entiendo. De no ser por el sueldazo que me paga Voldy, que me deja vivir en su casa, en habitación de 70 metros cuadrados con derecho a masaje todos los días, y lo mal que lleva ese hombre las dimisiones, igual lo dejaba. El trabajo. A él, ya le dejé. Me da mucha pena, sigue ahí, apagado como el rey Theoden bajo el influjo de Saruman... (Draco: ¡Pues así esta bien!) Ah, sí. Como has notado, Draco te manda saludos. Pero lo peor es que Papi Malfoy quiere asumir el mando, aunque Bellatrix tiene algo que decir en contra... Total, que andamos algo liados.

Yendo al capi. ¿Te mola Lucas? La verdad es que te entiendo, es un pedazo de pan con nocilla de dos sabores. Ya se verá que pasa con Nyssa & Lily, a ver si salen de allí o no. Pero te aviso que sólo te concedo el 50 de la petición. ¡Sé buena! Y no detengas a muchos colegas míos esta semana...

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Sí, la pequeña pelirroja es un poco pervertida... Al final, va a tener razón James. Creo que no entiendes a Malfoy, no te preocupes por ello, el rubio no la llamó gorda porque lo estuviera si no por picarla. Si Nyssa estuviera como un palo, la diría que está muy delgada y la obligaría a engordar para llamarla vaca en cuanto tuviera tres dimensiones. Es así, no obstante si quieres matarlo... ¿vas a privar a Remus de ese gustazo? Mucho besos de chocolate, que sé que te gusta.

LaraG: Hola, me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejar RR, siempre hace ilusión. No me digas esas cosas que me pongo rojo tomate, ahora no se me distingue de la bata. Pero muchas gracias, cielo. Mil besos.

CaRoLiNa T: Hola, ¿Ves como es mejor así? Si lo bueno de eliminar a la rata, es que todos son ventajas... Sirius no muere. Igual Lily & James tampoco... Es perfecto. Besos.

Bars-9: Hola, guapa. Sí que Wyn & Marlene son una verdadera dispareja, aunque un interés si que comparten. Y el otro Marlene no sabe, que no lo comparten. Y ni tu ni yo se lo vamos a decir. Lo de Nyssa os sorprende a todas, pero si yo te contara lo que he visto por ahí, te aseguro que eso te parecería bastante light. Aunque yo tc hubiera dejado que me hablara así. Piensa tb que Lily no esperaba que James se pusiera a mirar debajo de la cama, que tb sólo a él se le ocurre. ¡Oye que estar en mis manos no es tan malo! (Coro de personajes varios traumatizados de por vida tras pasar por mi teclado: ¡Vaya que no!) Desagradecidos. Besines de azúcar.

Noriko: Hola guapa, ¿Mejor del catarro? Espero que sí. ¡Al fin una Evans sabe lo que quiere! Ahora viene el más difícil todavía: lograr que Lily reconozca que no se quiere casar con Sirius. La verdad es que su vida sentimental es un desastre. Bueno la de todas ellas: porque la de Wyn no tiene desperdicio. La de Nyssa ya ni hablamos. Los chicos como de momento sólo han tenido vida sexual, no les fue tan mal. Fingiré no haber leído cuando llamas a James sobras. Le transmití tu mensaje a Malfoy, no te sorprenda si te manda una maldición vía Emilio. ¿Qué hace Lily con un vibrador? Batir pociones. ¿No la oíste? Besos de... Vainilla con trozos de galleta. Aunque con el frío que hace, helados... No apetece. PDTA: ¿Qué si me gusta Mariam Keyes? ¡Me encanta! Es mi ídolo. Llámame hereje, pero en ciertas cosas le da mil vueltas a Rowling. ¿La has leído? Es la caña de Irlanda. Mi favorito el de "Claire se queda sola". ¿El tuyo cual es?

Dimebonitareina: Hola guapa. Tienes razón: James la va a recordar a Lily lo del vibrador toooooooda su vida. Con Nyssa, como tu dices, en el mundo real, por desgracia, hay casos mucho peores... Además, encima esta el "padre" de Nyssa que si se entera que deja a su novio para irse con Remus se muere del disgusto. Besos.

Y al fin terminados los RR, pasemos a la historia que seguro que con lo que me retraso, ya tenéis ganas de leerla... Pos aquí os va.

**La profecía 7.**

**El arma secreta de Malfoy.**

- ¡Eureka! – Grito Lily triunfal cuando encontró su "batidora de pociones" entre las cosas de Quiditch de James. El grito despejo las dudas sobre la identidad de los intrusos. - ¿Cómo va Nyssa?

- Aún estoy en ello. – La voz de Nyssa venía de dentro del enorme armario de los chicos. ¡Y decían que ellas 3 tenían ropa!

- Date prisa, deben estar a punto de llegar.

- Como que ya hemos vuelto. – Matizó James entrando junto a los demás y pillando a las chicas con las manos en la masa.

Lily no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atrapar así como así. Sin perder un segundo tomo un objeto del baúl de James y lo apunto con una barra de pintalabios que era lo que tenía más a mano en su bolsillo.

- ¡Quietos u os dejo esto como la cara de Ronald McDonallds! – Amenazó la pelirroja.

- ¡Atrás! – Pidió James a sus amigos al ver que lo que tenía en las manos era la edición de bañadores de una revista de Quiditch. Sus amigos hicieron caso al reconocer la revista. – Evans, tranquilízate, no hagas tonterías. Vamos, devuélveme la revista.

- Te la devolveré, pero antes quiero un coche en la puerta con el depósito de gasolina lleno. – Exigió Lily.

- ¿Em? – Ninguno de los chicos capto la referencia de la pelirroja a los secuestradores de bancos cutres. Pero el desconcierto de los chicos sirvió para que la pelirroja aprovechara para pasar entremedias de ellos corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Que se escapa con nuestra revista! – James & Sirius salieron corriendo tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla.

Remus por su parte estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a perseguir pelirrojas locas por la torre. Además si su instinto no le fallaba, y rara vez solía fallarle, había algo en su habitación más interesante que eso.

Nyssa salió del armario frustrada, puesto que allí no estaban sus medias. ¿Dónde diablos las habría metido ese licántropo?

- ¿Buscas esto? - ¡Hablando del lobo de Roma! Estaba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo doblado debajo de la cabeza y el otro extendido sujetando las añoradas medias de Nyssa mientras una sonrisa cargada de picardía bailaba en sus labios.

- ¡Dámelo! – Nyssa se lanzó como una fiera salvaje sobre él, para conseguir sus medias aunque fuera por la fuerza.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, Remus siempre conseguía mantenerlas fuera de su alcance. Al lobito el cansancio se le había pasado del todo, desde que ella le había tocado, y podría estar jugando a eso toda la noche y parte del día siguiente.

- No, no, no... ¡Debes pedirlo por favor! – La amonestó Remus cuando trato de morderle. - ¡Nada de mordiscos!

- Lo siento. – Se avergonzó Nyssa, quedándose quieta. No pretendía ser bestia. Pero es que realmente la fastidiaba que Remus no se tomara aquello en serio, no, en vez de eso creía que era un juego. - ¿Por qué crees que esto no va en serio? ¿Por qué crees que es un juego?

- Eres tu la que juega al escondite con Malfoy y tu padre, en lugar de mostrarte tal cual eres. – Corrigió Remus acariciando el pelo negro de la joven, que estaba encima de él. - No sé como no te cansas de ello...

- Perdona, pero yo siempre soy cómo soy delante de todo el mundo. Vas a lograr que crea que tengo doble personalidad. Lo cual es absurdo porque no tengo ninguna otra personalidad. – Aseguro Nyssa con menos convicción de la que sentía. Y sentía muy poca.

- Si que la tienes. – Remus sonrió con seguridad. Sus manos bajaron desde el pelo a la barbilla de ella, acariciando para ello la suave cara de la joven. – Deja que te la muestre. – Una de las manos volvió a la nuca de Nyssa para juntar los labios de ambos.

En ningún momento se le paso a la morena por la cabeza, resistirse o parar, por lo visto lo estaba deseando. Ya que fue ella la que les desnudo a los 2. Fue ella quien paso la pierna al otro lado del cuerpo de Remus para envolverle totalmente en su abrazo. Fue ella la que cerró la puerta con un hechizo y fue ella, por último, la que dibujo la silueta del cuerpo del chico usando los besos como si fueran tinta.

&·&·&·&

Por su parte, Lily estuvo a nada de conseguir llegar a su cuarto quedando a salvo. Pero realmente no era su día de suerte, y cuando entro James y Sirius lograron entrar a la vez que ella. Para colmo cerraron la puerta del baño, quedando atrapados en la habitación.

- ¡Lily, dame eso! – Pidió James mientras Sirius cerraba tb la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿A que jode q te quiten tus cosas, eh? – Le desafió Lily balanceando la revista de Quiditch delante de los ojos castaños del chico de pelo revuelto. - ¿X cierto, que es esto exactamente?

- Nada. – James trató de quitárselo, pero la pelirroja no estaba mal de reflejos y se lo apartó del alcance con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Veamos. – Lily iba a hojear la revista cuando...

- Yo que tu no abriría eso. Te vas a crear muy mala opinión de nosotros. – Pero lejos de asustarla, la advertencia de Sirius hizo que la entraran más ganas de ver lo que ponía. Aunque debió haberle hecho caso.

- ¿De verás os excitan las mujeres que se lo depilan con forma de trébol? – Lily miraba la revista con mitad fascinación, mitad asco. ¿Cómo habrían logrado eso? - ¿Esa cosa brillante es un piercing?

- Es que hay mujeres que se curran sus relaciones. – James arrancó la revista de manos de la pelirroja que le miró ofendida. Esto animó al moreno a dar un nuevo golpe. – Claro que como tu y Snape os reservabais para la noche de bodas no sabes de estas cosas. – Lily parpadeó como si con ese gesto pudiera despejar sus canales auditivos, porque estaba segura de no haber oído bien. James no podía haber dicho eso, y menos delante de...

- ¿La noche de bodas? ¿Eres virgen? – Sirius. Que debió deducir que sí, porque se empezó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste buenísimo. Y de hecho así era... - ¡Snape reservándose para la noche de bodas! ¡Que bueno!

- ¡James, te mato! – Con ese grito Lily se abalanzó sobre le moreno de pelo revuelto. Aquello era algo muy personal de ella y prefería matar a James antes de que este divulgará su secreto x toda la escuela. Y más en concreto: deseaba matarle por haber soltado eso delante de Sirius.

- ¿Pero por qué te enfadas tanto? – Pregunto James más divertido q asustado x la reacción de la pelirroja. Aunque por si acaso prefería no ponerse a tiro de ella. - ¡Ay! – Sobre todo porque ahora la había dado por lanzarle libros. Menos mal que el de Runas no era muy pesado y que había fallado por un pelo. – Pero si al que peor deja ese detalle es a Snape y no a ti...

Como respuesta la pelirroja le lanzó un nuevo libro, esta vez de trasformaciones, que era aún más pesado. James volvió a esquivarlo x poco.

- Cierto. Aunque entre acostarte con Snape y quedarte virgen no hay mucha diferencia. – Si Sirius trataba de aliviar así la tensión no iba x buen camino.

Lily se revolvió contra él y le lanzó la Historia de Hogwarts, 3000 páginas de cultura en arial 11, a la cabeza. Al contrario que James, Sirius no estaba preparado para un ataque directo, x lo q no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y el libro le dio de pleno.

Sirius levantó un dedo, como para decir algo, pero en lugar de eso se desplomo de espaldas en la cama de Wyn.

- ¡Dios mío! – Asustada, Lily se tapo la boca con las manos. – Lo he matado.

- No, esta bien. Aunque puede q este inconsciente lo menos hasta mañana. – La tranquilizo James tras asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien. Aunque ya se figuraba que con lo cabezota que era Sirius un libro, x muy tostón q fuera no podría terminar con él. – Ayúdame a acostarle. – Arrepentida y ansiosa de ayudar, Lily se acercó. – Pero nada de meter mano. – La advirtió James apuntándola con un dedo.

Lily le miro furiosa, pero no contesto de forma alguna.

Ambos acostaron a Sirius en la cama de Wyn, x ser la q estaba más a mano, y porque poco más podían hacer. Con todo a Lily se le paso la fase homicida del mosqueo, aunque aún le lanzaba miradas furiosas a James.

El chico no entendía porque la pelirroja se puso así, decir que ella era virgen porque Snape no quiso pasar a mayores con ella, no era para ponerse a lanzar libros a la cabeza. Aun así decidió buscar un tema más inocuo de conversación.

- Nyssa aún no ha vuelto de nuestro cuarto. – Comentó James.

- Es verdad. – Admitió Lily, su furia fue sustituida x la preocupación x Nyssa. Sabía que la morena estaba mejor con Remus q con Malfoy, pero temía la reacción del rubio cuando se enterase de todo. Porque al final se enteraría.. – Espero q sepan lo q hacen.

- Creo que sí lo saben. – James sonrió con picardía, Lily temió que volviera al temilla de antes y endureció la mirada verde esmeralda, pero James no iba x ahí. – Espero que Malfoy tarde en enterarse.

- ¿Tb das x sentado que se enterará? – Pregunto Lily.

- Malfoy siempre se entera de todo. – Contestó James.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron un momento en silencio.

- Ya es tarde. Me voy a dormir. – Anunció Lily para poner fin al tensa situación.

- Ah, no. Yo no puedo volver a mi habitación. ¡A saber con que me encuentro! Y tb estoy cansado. – Protestó James, no estaba dispuesto a q la pelirroja durmiera tranquila si él no podía hacerlo tb.

- Duerme en la cama de Nyssa. – Corto Lily con impaciencia. – No creo q ella la utilice esta noche. – Añadió con una mueca ambigua.

Así la cosa quedo organizada: Sirius durmiendo en la cama de Wyn, James en la de Nyssa y Lily en su propia cama. Todo era perfecto, salvo x un detalle que tanto James como Lily habían olvidado.

Ese detalle, respondía al nombre de Wyn, y regresó a su cuarto, cansada y de mal humor tras el castigo con Filch, en el que para colmo tuvo q aguantar a Marlene. ¿Acaso aquello no era ya bastante castigo?

Después de 3 horas fregando el suelo de madera de rodillas, debido a lo cual se la rompió una uña, la dolía la espalda, las manos, los pies, las rodillas y hasta el alma misma... Casi no tuvo fuerzas para cerrar la puerta y dejar su varita y la de Marlene, que en su prisa x huir de Filch la Raven olvido recoger, en su mesilla.

Luego se dejo caer en su cama, debido al cansancio tardó unos segundos en comprender que algo no estaba como siempre. Había alguien en su cama, alguien cuyo olor le era muy familiar y bastante deseado.

El cansancio se la paso de pronto y tuvo que reprimirse para no ponerse a dar gritos de júbilo que hubieran despertado a todo el hemisferio norte del planeta, al entender que Sirius Black estaba en su cama.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí. A lo mejor era un compensación cósmica por aquel injusto castigo q acababa de soportar...

Pasada la emoción inicial, Wyn empezó a razonar que puede que Sirius no estuviera en su cama a modo de ofrenda cósmica, la pista se la dio ver a James en la cama de Nyssa.

Por lo visto la morena y el licántropo volvían a hacer travesuras y los 2 chicos se habían quedado a dormir en su cuarto.

Eso dejaba 2 opciones: o bien se habían olvidado de ella, cosa q descartó casi de inmediato, o se suponía q ella iría a dormir con Lily, esto hizo que sus labios se fruncieran.

¡No quería dormir con su prima pudiendo dormir con Sirius!

Tenía que haber alguna forma de lograrlo sin ser asesinada a la mañana siguiente, porque como James y Lily despertarán y les encontrarán a ella y Sirius juntos, la matanza de Texas sería una película Disney al lado de lo que pasaría allí.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Era alocada y desesperada pero con el día que Wyn había tenido sabía que no le podía pedir más a su cerebro.

Tomo la varita de Marlene, x si acaso decidió no usar la suya, y con un susurro realizó un encantamiento que desplazó a James a la cama de Lily.

Bien. Solucionado. ¡A la cama con Sirius!

No. Mal. Muy mal. Lily pensaría que James volvía a acosarla y la tendrían liada.

Así que devolvió a James a la cama de Nyssa y luego trasvasó a Lily a la cama de James, que de hecho, era la cama de Nyssa. (No entendía como no se despertaron ninguno de los 2.)

Aquello era mejor.

James acusaría de pervertida a Lily, y su prima se defendería diciendo q era victima de una conspiración judío – masónica.

Perfecto.

Wyn ya podía ocuparse de cosas realmente importantes como elegir el camisón más sexy de la gama de Victoria para la ocasión. Wyn tardón un rato pero al final se quedo con uno de color negro con transparencias y tanga a juego.

Una vez "vestida" se deslizó en su cama con la misma ilusión e impaciencia que un niño abriendo los regalos de cumpleaños, pero se llevo un pequeño disgusto. ¡Sirius estaba vestido del todo! ¡Hasta llevaba zapatos!

Aquello la enfurruño un poco, con lo mona que iba ella, además con la poca ropa que llevaba se sentía demasiado desnuda... X fortuna tenía solución. Volvió a echar mano de la varita de Marlene y lanzo una _Evanesco_ para hacer dejar al chico en ropa interior... Pero se la fue la mano, y lo desnudo del todo.

En principio tener desnudo a Sirius en su cama era algo bastante positivo, pero no lo sería tanto a la mañana siguiente, cuando el chico se despertara. Digamos q encontraría algo extraño ser la única persona que había dormido desnuda.

Wyn no tardó en encontrar la solución: dejar desnudo tb a James. ¡Listo!

(No, Wyn, no debes dar ningún vistazo. No era una pervertida.)

Hablando de eso, si James aparecía desnudo igual acusaba a Lily de ello. No quería que su prima tuviera tan mala imagen. La solución de ese problema fue dejar desnuda a Lily.

Eso dejo a Wyn con un pequeño problema: se sentía demasiado vestida al ser la única persona con un poco de ropa encima. ¡Con lo desnuda que se sintió un rato antes!

No quedaba más opción que desnudarse tb, de lo contrario sería cuanto menos sospechoso que ella fuera la única vestida al día siguiente. Así que sin mucha ceremonia se quito la ropa y volvió a deslizarse en la cama. Al estar dentro se la volvió a ocurrir una idea...

¿Y si daba un vistacillo? Con James no hubiera sido muy moral, pero con Sirius, teniendo en cuenta que el universo conspiraba para que ellos 2 terminarán juntos, sería más bien como ver el anuncio de la película antes del estreno.

Esta vez tomo su propia varita y con un _Lumus_ iluminó debajo de la sábana y... ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡QUÉ GUAPO! Dejo caer la sábana y apago la varita con una sonrisa de viciosilla. ¿Otra dosis? No, mejor, no. Era hora de dormir, si se abusaba de lo bueno, se creaba demasiada adicción, y x lo visto aún no estaba en condiciones de satisfacer una nueva obsesión.

Se tumbó de lado, mirando al chico, y en vez de dormirse se quedó así. Quieta con los ojos verdes clavados en la apacible cara del chico dormido, aunque de apacible tenía poco, porque ese no paraba ni dormido, por lo visto. Wyn no pudo precisar si estuvo 10 segundos o 10 horas, bebiéndose con los ojos la imagen de Sirius.

El espectáculo se terminó cuando, Sirius se agitó en sueños y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ella. ¡Que buenas espaldas tenía tb! Tras ese punto Wyn decidió que era hora de dormir.

Abrazó a Sirius, apoyó los labios en la espalda del moreno y cayó en un sueño feliz.

&·&·&

Mientras esta idílica imagen sucedía en Gryffindor, en Slytherin tenía lugar otra menos apacible. Lucius Malfoy cruzaba la sala común hacia las mazmorras de las chicas.

Nadie se opuso a ello, eran pocos los que se atrevían a estornudar siquiera en la dirección del rubio, mucho menos prohibirle hacer algo cuando estaba de buenas. Aquel día que estaba de malísimas la gente prefería no darle la excusa que el rubio necesitaba para desahogar su cabreo en forma de maldición prohibida.

El motivo del mal humor del rubio volvía a ser Nyssa. Había sido francamente divertido provocarla y humillarla en su cita del sábado por la tarde. Oh, sí. Su cara cuando la llamo gorda y luego aseguro que si se quedaba embarazada se las tendría que apañar sola, valió la pena.

Pero desde entonces la joven morena se había mostrado esquiva con él, ni siquiera le había dicho nada de ir con él a Hogsmead al día siguiente, y para colmo había visto como todos sus chupi friends de Gryffindor, es decir, las Evans, Potter, Black y... tono cargado de desprecio Lupin, se dedicaban a hablar con ella.

Obviamente le aconsejaban que rompiera con él. ¡Ja! Nunca, jamás, ninguna chica había roto con un Malfoy, era el propio Malfoy el que decía cuando darla la patada a la desdichada. Desde luego Nyssa no iba a ser la primera, pero... A veces Malfoy tenía el presentimiento de que si esa Gryffi insolente contara con un apoyo, x pequeño q fuera, haría historia.

Estaba claro, que Lupin podía ser ese apoyo. Era hora de neutralizarle. Aunque para ello tuviera q recurrir a su arma secreta. Malfoy contuvo un escalofrío que no tenía que ver con el frío que iba haciendo mientras se iba adentrando más y más en el complicado laberinto que eran las mazmorras de las chicas...

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una escalera de caracol que se adentraba más aún en las entrañas de roca del castillo, por la que empezó a descender. Al llegar al final de ella, había una puerta de madera, teñida de verde manzana, con al menos siete cerraduras que solo podían abrirse con llave desde fuera.

Pacientemente, la verdad es que Malfoy no tenía ninguna prisa x entrar allí, fue abriendo cada una de las cerraduras, proceso que le llevo diez minutos, hasta que pudo entrar.

La habitación no era muy distinta a la de cualquier adolescente "normal" de cualquier rincón del mundo: las paredes estaban empapeladas de fotos del ídolo de la joven, un montón de discos tirados x el suelo, un par de películas y varios libros en las estanterías. A la dueña de la habitación no se la veía por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Malfoy no se dio la vuelta, pero su voz detuvo a la delgada figura que, aprovechando que el joven había llegado al centro de la estancia, trataba de escabullirse x la puerta entreabierta.

- Al baño. – Replico una joven con el mismo tono rubio platino en el pelo que Lucius, y los mismos ojos grises, que en aquel momento mostraban una falsa expresión compungida. Era Lesa Malfoy, la hermanita pequeña de Lucius.

- No, ibas con Él. – Malfoy señaló furioso una de las cientos de fotos q cubrían las paredes. Todas y cada una de ellas eran de Remus Lupin.

- ¡Sí! Ni tu, ni esos que se hacen llamar mis padres me alejaréis de él. – Declaró Lesa con la pasión de una Julieta cinematográfica. Había leído varias veces el libro de Shakespeare, y había visto varias veces la película. De hecho todos y cada uno de los libros de la habitación eran Romeo & Julieta, las películas eran Romeo & Julieta, y los discos eran BSO de las películas de Romeo & Julieta.

La obsesión de Lesa por Remus había empezado en una fiesta, un par de años atrás, la misma fiesta en la que Wyn se lío con Rosier x culpa de la poción afrodisíaca preparada x su hermano mayor. En dicha fiesta Remus estaba un poco deprimido porque Nyssa hubiera empezado a salir con Malfoy, así que abuso un "poco" de la bebida.

Abuso lo bastante como para "enrollarse" con Lesa Malfoy y estar apunto de "pasar a mayores", si no llega a ser porque Sirius & James le vieron y le "arrancaron de las garras de la arpía de Lesa" por citar palabras textuales de los jóvenes.

Pero desde entonces Lesa estaba como loca con Remus, y eso que solo se dieron un beso y sin lengua. Lucius cortó aquello de raíz, aviso a su padre, que ante la idea de que su hija menor se deshonrara a sí misma y a su familia persiguiendo a un chico muy inferior socialmente a ella, ordeno a Lucius q tomara las medidas pertinentes.

Dichas medidas fueron recluir a Lesa en la más oscura mazmorra de las oscuras mazmorras de Slytherin, a donde los elfos la llevaban la comida, la bebida y los deberes y donde la joven languidecía de aburrimiento y soledad.

- Pero, Lesa, yo no quiero alejarte de él. – Malfoy sonrió con astucia. Al oírlo los ojos de Lesa se abrieron hasta alcanzar el tamaño del plato de una antena parabólica.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se amplió. No cabía duda de que Lesa sería lo que necesitaba para alejar a Remus de Nyssa. Ya se preocuparía luego de cómo despegar a su hermana del pobretón.

&·&·&

Cuando Sirius despertó lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevo las manos al punto concreto de que procedía el dolor y donde le estaba saliendo un chichón.

El gesto, algo brusco, hizo que alguien, una chica, gimiera, tras él a modo de protesta. Ahí fue cuando percibió otra cosa: no estaba en su cama. Es más: ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto. Seguía en el cuarto de las chicas, y la cama debía ser la de Wyn, ya que olía a ese perfume tan suyo.

Entonces la chica q estaba con él en la cama era...

Se volvió rápidamente para comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto y sí. Lo era. Wyn estaba dormida a su lado. La joven le daba la espalda desde que Sirius se despertó de forma tan brusca. Ah, sí. Lo mejor de todo: estaba desnuda. Bueno, él tb lo estaba, pero como la mayoría de las veces dormía de esa manera no le preocupó demasiado.

Aparte de eso, Sirius comprendió perfectamente lo q le había pasado: Lily le había tirado un libro pesadísimo a la cabeza, el golpe le había matado y algo bueno que hizo, no tenía la menor pista de que, le había conducido a un cielo donde al fin todas sus fantasías sexuales se harían realidad.

Lo mejor era empezar cuanto antes.

Unos de sus brazos rodeó desde atrás la cintura de Wyn, mientras el otro la movía el cuello con delicadeza, para empezar a acariciar los labios de su compañera con los propios. Al principio ella estaba dormida pero a medida que se fue despertando, aunque ella creía q seguía soñando, empezó a responder al beso ansiosamente. Wyn se dio la vuelta y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico a la vez que sus piernas tb le abrazaban y él la atraía hacia si mismo todo lo que podía.

Parecía que el despertar de ese par de 2 iba hacia una actividad bastante concreta pero entonces...

- ¿QUÉ? ¡AH! - James y Lily eligieron ese momento para despertar y encontrarse frente a frente, y desnudos... El tema les supuso un pequeño trauma, así como de entrada. Al instante, saltaron de la cama o eso intentaron, ya q a la vez que saltaban trataban de cubrirse con la sábana, y como esas cosas de tela no crecen sin límite volvieron a terminar en la cama.

Tras lanzarse unas miradas furiosas, Lily se quedo con la sábana, que se puso a modo de vestido con escote palabra de honor y James con la colcha, que trato de anudarse a la altura de la cintura. Después de eso, no esperaron más para empezar a lanzarse acusaciones.

Por su parte, al oír el grito de sus amigos, Sirius & Wyn se soltaron el uno del otro, con la misma velocidad que uno soltaría un metal al rojo vivo, cosa que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Ambos se miraron aún unos segundos, jadeando y ligeramente sonrojados, como si hubieran hecho lo que no habían llegado a hacer. Sirius comprendía que, x desgracia, no había muerto y Wyn que por lo visto estaba despierta.

De fondo les llegaron las acusaciones e insultos de sus amigos. Ambos asintieron, como si así llegaran a un acuerdo tácito de que debían hacer. Y así era, los 2 sabían q se esperaba de ellos.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡AH! – Sirius tiró de la sábana para cubrirse con ella mientras Wyn hacia lo mismo pero con la colcha, y ambos se unieron a la trifulca de sus amigos.

- ¡Esto es cosa tuya, Evans! – Estaba diciendo James, apuntando con una mano a Lily mientras q con la otra evitaba que se le cayera la colcha al suelo, y de paso trataba de encontrar su ropa.

- ¿Mía? – Preguntaron Lily, ofendida, y Wyn, temiendo haber sido descubierta, a la vez.

- No, Wyn, tu no. – James rió, como si que Wyn hiciera una cosa así fuera lo más complicado del mundo. – Tu no harías algo así. Pero tu prima sí, porque no ha pillado cacho en su vida y esta más salida que el pico de un pato.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo jamás haría algo así. – Se defendió Lily. – Aquí solo hay una mente tan retorcida y enferma como para planear algo así y es la tuya, Potter.

- Mi mente esta muy sana. No se de dónde sacas que es retorcida y enferma. – James trató de cruzarse de brazos, pero renunció a ello al ver que perdía la colcha.

- Eres tu el que se excita con pubis depilados de forma extravagante y con piercing en el clítoris. – Lily si pudo cruzarse de brazos, es más, así se la sostenía mejor la sábana.

- ¿Qué? – Wyn no supo muy bien como reaccionar ante esa información. A James no le pegaban esas cosas.

- Tal vez. – James parecía furioso x la acusación de Lily, pero a la vez parecía disfrutar de esa discusión con ella. – Pero yo no soy el que tengo un "agitador de pociones". – Sonrió con malicia. Lily entorno los ojos y pareció que iba a saltar a arrancarle la cabeza.

- ¿Podéis dejar esta conversación? ¡Me duele la cabeza! – Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama de Wyn, llevando una de sus manos al lugar que le dolía.

- ¡Ay, pobre! – Lily se sentó a su lado y paso los brazos por los hombros del joven. – No debí lanzarte ese libro a la cabeza.

- ¿Le tiraste un libro a la cabeza? – Pregunto Wyn. Por lo visto se perdió una buena fiesta.

- Si tu primita es algo bestia. – Sirius había recuperado el tono frío que reservaba casi en exclusiva para Wyn, aunque obsequió a Lily con una sonrisa, dando a entender que la perdonaba.

- ¡Me largo! Que el lobito y Nyssa se fastidien si les molesta mi presencia. – No tenía ni idea de donde procedía el malestar que de pronto había atacado a James, pero aquel lugar ya no le gustaba.

- Esto, James... ¿Vas a ir así? – La voz de Wyn hizo que se detuviera.

Por supuesto la joven de pelo tricolor tenía razón, James no salía vivo de la sala común tapado solo con una colcha, y Sirius menos. La sábana se le transparentaba. No era de extrañar que la Evans Salida hubiera corrido junto a él, aunque a ella tb se le clareaba la sábana.

- Creo que no sería buena idea. – Reconoció Sirius cuya mente había seguido igual razonamiento que el de James. Salvo x lo de las sábanas. Se volvió hacia Lily. - ¿Tienes algo de ropa que nos valga?

- Yo no mucha. – Lily miro a su prima. - ¿No tienes una de esas ropas tuyas? – Lily se refería a la época de Wyn de creerse tienda de campaña.

- No. – Wyn meneó la cabeza. – lo quemé todo.

- Esperad yo tengo... NO, mejor no. No vais a querer usarlo. – Lily descartó la idea con un gesto.

- Sí, queremos. – Contradijo James.

- Tc estamos para hacerle ascos a nada. – Señaló Sirius.

Lily sonrió con malicia. Aquella era su pequeña revancha contra James. Solo lamentaba que Sirius se viera metido en medio.

Unos minutos más tarde, Wyn tenía que contener la risa, al ver como quedaban los chicos con la ropa de aeróbic de Lily.

Sirius llevaba unas mallas azul marino bastante ajustadas con camiseta de los Wild Cats, de color rosilla, aunque lo bastante larga para cubrirle hasta los muslos. Una pena, según Wyn.

Pero lo de James era mítico: las mallas que llevaba eran rosa fucsia, de estilo pirata, por lo que se le veían los pelos de las piernas. La camiseta era amarillo canario y no le tapaba el ombligo.

- No pienso ponerme esto. – James arrojo a Lily los calentadores violetas.

- Como quieras, pero dado que no estás depilada, te aconsejo que te tapes. – Se burlo Lily. En ese punto, Wyn ya estaba x los suelos de la risa.

- Déjalo, James. – Sirius contuvo a su amigo, que avanzaba para estrangular a la pelirroja. – Vamos a cambiarnos antes de que se despierten los demás y nos vean de esta guisa. – James se calmo y decidió dejar lo de matar a Lily para luego.

- ¿Nos vemos para ir a Hogsmead? – Sugirió Wyn, a modo de despedida.

- Desde luego. – James sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la Evans tricolor, antes de abandonar la habitación.

- ¿Sabes que te digo? Que hasta con esas mallas horribles...

- Lo sé. – Lily no dejo que su prima terminará la frase. Las 2 pensaban que ni con esa ropa espantosa ese par estaba horrible. Estaban de muerte.

- Creo que voy a ducharme. – Wyn dejo caer con naturalidad la colcha al suelo y se fue a la ducha. Lily cortó la retirada de su prima hacia el baño. - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Adónde te metiste anoche? – Los ojos verdes de Lily estaban cargados de sospecha. Acababa de caer hacia un rato que Wyn fue la última en entrar en la habitación. Y claro, era bastante sospechoso.

- Filch me pillo corriendo x los pasillos y me castigo. Lo peor es que tuve q aguantar a Marlene 3 horas y media. – Wyn hizo una mueca de horror. En otro momento Lily se hubiera compadecido de ella, pero las sospechas no la dejaban sitio para la compasión. – Cuando llegue me acosté contigo y he despertado en mi cama. – Al terminar la historia Wyn se encogió de hombros y trató de pasar al baño.

- Ya. Entonces no te importara que coja tu varita. – Lily tomo la varita de su prima y se la mostró, como si Wyn nunca hubiera visto ninguna. – Y le haga un par de _Priorum Incantanten_, para asegurarme que dices la verdad.

- Aparte de que me moleste la poca confianza q demuestras en mi, no me importa lo más mínimo. Cuando quieras pedirme disculpas me encontrarás en la ducha. – Wyn cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, y se quedo apoyada en ella. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas se levantó tomando buena nota de los planes del día: devolverle la varita a Marlene y decirla que hiciera medio millón d hechizos para q Lily no las pillara de marrón.

Por su parte la pelirroja había realizado el encantamiento sobre la varita de su prima sin encontrar nada sospechoso. El último encantamiento realizado era un _Lumus_, lo que encajaba con haber llegado de noche a la habitación y usar la varita para iluminarse. Aún así, Lily no terminaba de fiarse pero no entendía que podía sacar su prima de aquello, a no ser que la hubiera dado una vena loca de querer que Lily se liara con James o la gustara Sirius, cada una de las ideas más imposible que la anterior, no tenía el menor sentido.

&·&·&

Hablando de cosas sin sentido. Nyssa se había despertado y trataba de escabullirse de la cama de Remus sin que se notara demasiado. (¿Alguien le ve algún sentido a tratar de escabullirse de allí?) Pero el licántropo se lo había puesto esta vez considerablemente difícil, ya que conociendo las tendencias escapistas de la morena al día siguiente, se había dormido boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica, mientras el otro brazo la abrazaba x la cintura.

Por fortuna para Nyssa, según ella, era una gran jugadora de Twister y sabía como escaparse de esos sitios. Con cuidado para no despertarle se movió ligeramente hacia abajo tratando de salir por ahí...

- ¿Ya quieres irte? – Pero al hacerlo su pelo se rozó con la almohada produciendo un ruido sutil, que pasaría desapercibido a una persona normal, pero no a un licántropo.

- La verdad es que no quiero irme. Pero tengo que hacerlo. – Replico Nyssa con suavidad, quedándose quieta.

- 5 minutos más. – Susurró Remus con ternura, como quien se los pide a su madre antes de despertarse. Claro, que pocas personas para rematar la petición cogerían a su madre y la meterían la lengua hasta el paladar. Creo yo.

Pedido de esa forma, Nyssa estaba dispuesta a concederle el tiempo q hiciera falta, sobre todo, porque tenía una forma de recuperar sus medias... Aprovechando lo distraído que andaba su niño, deslizo su mano debajo de la almohada donde sabía q estaba guardadas y...

- ¡Sí! – Nyssa saltó de la cama con un grito triunfal y sus medias en la mano. Remus se la quedó mirando como la persona q acaba de caerse de la cama y trata de decidir que ha pasado mientras la morena se ponía su túnica y recogía sus cosas. – Esta vez sí que sí. No hay nada que nos vincule el uno al otro. Ni tienes pruebas con las que fastidiarme ni nada. Esta vez sí que se termino.

Para entonces Nyssa había llegado a la puerta y al abrirla para irse se encontró con Sirius y James vestidos como transexuales que acuden por primera vez al gimnasio. No pudo reprimir la carcajada.

- Espero que me hayáis guardado step, chicas. – Las caras de "que gracia la tuya" que pusieron ambos chicos la hicieron descender las escaleras de muy buen humor. No reparó en que el recuerdo que Remus sostenía ahora en la mano era más incriminatorio aún que las medias.

- Bonito, sujetador Remus. – James señaló al objeto de lencería negra de encaje algo desgarrado x ciertas circunstancias que sostenía Remus con aire ausente. – Pero creo q no es tu color.

- Lo sé. A Nyssa le va más. – Contestó Remus de buen humor, guardando el sujetador en su mesilla de noche. Al ver el aspecto de sus amigos solo enarcó una ceja.

- Entonces de nuevo hay que decirte enhorabuena. – Le felicito Sirius.

- Mientras digáis eso y no "Sístole auricular, diástole ventricular". – Se burló Remus de sus amigos. Esa era la típica frase que decían las profesoras de aeróbic.

- ¡Que gracia! – Replicaron los 2 de mal humor. Luego Sirius le contó lo que les había pasado desde que no se veían.

- Demostraré que Evans fue la que me hizo esto y me vengaré de ella. – Aseguró James mientras removía las cosas de su baúl con tal violencia que las pobres estaban a punto de señalarle que ellas no eran la tal Evans.

- ¿Cuál de las Evans? – Pregunto Remus, curioso.

- Lily. ¡No iba a ser Wyn! – Contestó James.

- Pues sería lógico suponer que fue la segunda. Ella entró la última en la habitación. – Apunto Remus. Sirius le miro, al caer tb él en el detalle ese. ¿Cómo se le escapo hasta entonces?

- Wyn no haría algo así. Ella no es un enferma como Lily. – Desdeñó James con la ceguera propia de los enamorados.

- Pues no sé yo. Te recuerdo que salió con Rosier, muy bien de la cabeza no debe estar. – Insistió Remus.

- Bueno, Nyssa aún sale con Malfoy y no te oigo cuestionar su salud mental. – Respondió James con malicia, según pronunció las palabras se arrepintió de ellas. – Lo siento, Remus. Ya sabes que soy algo insensible...

- No pasa nada. – Cortó Remus. – Creo que voy a empezar a tratarla fatal, a ver si así se me enamora tanto como de Malfoy. – El licántropo uso un tono tan amargo que sus dos amigos no supieron muy bien que decir. – Pero hablábamos de Wyn. – Señaló, como si al fin hubiera alcanzado un acuerdo consigo mismo.

- Exacto, en caso de que sea ella, ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? – Sirius retomó la conversación, aunque le resultaba extrañísimo sospechar algo así de Wyn.

- Eso, eso. ¿Qué motivos iba a tener Wyn para actuar así? – Con esto James dio x zanjado el asunto y fue a ducharse.

Remus se encogió de hombros como si aquel fuera un misterio insondable para él. Aunque cuando James entró en el baño le dijo a Sirius:

- A lo mejor tu conoces el motivo mejor q nosotros. – Remus mostraba una sonrisa tan burlona, que Sirius el don Juan de la escuela que jamás había vacilado ante nadie, bajo la mirada y hasta se sonrojó. Lo que logró que Remus se riera con ganas y viera confirmadas sus sospechas.

Pero Sirius no le veía la gracia: todo seguía más o menos igual. James quería a Wyn y Sirius no era capaz de reunir el valor necesario para decirle que él tb la quería, y hasta que no hablara con James cualquier cosa entre él y Wyn estaba prohibida. Lo curioso es que jamás pensó en los deseos de la chica como una variable fundamental del proceso.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche, Nyssa? – Wyn, vestida para ir a Hogsmead con una falda hasta media pierna negra con rombos naranjas y una camiseta naranja de magas amplias, lo pregunto en tal tono que dejaba claro que tenía muy claro lo bien que se lo había pasado la morena anoche.

- Bien. – Nyssa emanaba felicidad x cada poro de su piel. Ella decía que por haber recuperado sus medias pero su sonrisa revelaba con elocuencia el verdadero motivo de su felicidad.

- Luego me lo cuentas, ahora tengo algo que hacer. – Wyn corrió a devolverle a Marlene su varita, no fuera que Lily quisiera seguir jugando a averiguar cual fue el último hechizo que hizo esa varita la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué tal? – La entonación de Lily tb indicaba que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- ¡Genial! – Nyssa se quito la túnica y entro en el baño, seguida de la pelirroja. – He recuperado mis medias. – Nyssa siguió desnudándose, sin ver que Lily la miraba con extrañeza.

- Nyssa, ¿No llevas sujetador? – La pelirroja sabía que su amiga era una adicta a la lencería de encaje, y solía llevarlo todo a juego. De hecho no se compraba una braga a no ser que fuera en conjunto con sujetador, camiseta interior y tanga. X eso la extraño no ver el sujetador del conjunto.

- Maldición. No puede ser, no... – Nyssa se puso muy nerviosa al entender dónde debía haber perdido el sujetador.

- Te lo has dejado donde Remus. – Completo Lily. Nyssa asintió con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida para hablar. – A ver si lo entiendo: anoche fuiste a su cuarto para quitarle tus medias, ya que era la única prueba de que os habíais enrollado, cosa que no volvería a pasar jamás. En vez de coger las medias te volviste a enrollar con él y vas y te dejas el sujetador.

- Pero he recuperado las medias. – Repitió Nyssa.

- Ya pero las medias podías inventarte una buena excusa para justificar que Remus las tuviera. – Señaló Wyn durante el desayuno. – Por ejemplo, que te descalzaste en la sala común, te olvidaste allí las medias y Remus q es un poco fetichista se las quedó.

- ¿Y eso no se te podía haber ocurrido antes? – Se irritó Nyssa con su amiga.

- La inspiración no se puede forzar. – Señaló Wyn. – Pero lo del sujetador es jodido de justificar.

- Pues sí. Lo único plausible es que Remus te lo quito para practicarte un masaje cardíaco.... – Aporto Lily tras echarle mucha, pero mucha imaginación.

- Y si Lucius se enterara de que Remus me hizo un masaje cardíaco más me vale estar muerta. – Sus 2 amigas no contradijeron, para disgusto de la morena.

- Hola, chicas. – Marlene llegó más contenta que unos cascabeles, su túnica estaba estampada de ellos, y se sentó con las chicas. – James me ha dicho q vamos todos juntos a Hogsmead. ¿A que es genial?

- Mi vida esta completa. – Ironizó Lily.

- ¡Buenas días preciosas mías! – Un brazo masculino rodeó la cintura de Wyn a la vez que alguien la besaba en la mejilla. Durante un segundo, ilusa de ella, pensó q era Sirius, pero al girar vio a James. ¿Cómo no lo imagino al ver ensombrecerse la cara de Marlene?

- Veo q el cambio de ropa mejoro tu humor. – Wyn sonrió pero procuro q corriera el aire entre James y ella.

A nadie le pasó inadvertido el retroceso de la joven. James enarcó una ceja y se planteó si la estaba agobiando demasiado. Marlene pareció aliviada, igual q Lily q se había sentido incómoda mientras James abrazaba a su prima. Nyssa cruzó una mirada con Remus, pero al darse cuenta del alto grado de compenetración q implicaba esa mirada, apartó los ojos y se sonrojo, como si aún sintiera el contacto de la piel del licántropo en la suya. Sirius, x su parte, ignoró la escena, haciendo que comía, aunque llevaba un rato removiendo los cereales sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Más bien, saber q dentro de nada iré a Hogsmead y me olvidaré un rato de todo lo que tengo q hacer. – Convino el chico de pelo revuelto.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, salieron todos juntos del Gran Comedor, no tuvieron q pasar x sus habitaciones ya que lo llevaban todo así q fueron directos hacia la salida de la escuela.

La animada conversación recaía casi en exclusiva entre James & Wyn, aunque Marlene tratara de meter baza sin conseguirlo, y consistía en métodos refinados de tortura para profesores.

- ¡Ahí va, se me olvido algo! – Exclamo de pronto Marlene antes de salir corriendo, hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué se le habrá olvidado a esa? – Le susurró Nyssa a Lily.

- Los calcetines a juego con el bolso. – Sugirió la pelirroja mordazmente. Nyssa se rió, todavía se sentía de buen humor esa mañana.

- Nyssa. – Pero la voz de Malfoy la cortó el buen rollo. La morena se volvió claramente molesta. – Vamos a Hogsmead.

- Claro. – Nyssa sonrió con la dulzura de la miel. – Pero voy con mis amigos. No contigo. – La morena tuvo q reprimirse para no decirle lo q pensaba a la cara. Llevaba una semana pasando de ella, y ahora suponía q porque el se dignara a mirarle debía correr a cumplir sus órdenes, pues lo llevaba claro.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Malfoy se mostró sorprendido, como la serpiente q se lía a dentelladas antes de descubrir q su rival es una pared de cemento y deja sus dientes en ella. Pero la sorpresa no tardó en dejar paso a la furia.

Nyssa debería haberse mostrado contenta de que él se dignara a mostrar interés en pasar una tarde con ella. Si hubiera estado a solas con ella se lo habría hecho entender de la manera adecuada. Pero ahí estaban sus amigos, lo bastante alejados como para dejar algo de intimidad, pero lo bastante cerca como para intervenir si Malfoy se pasaba un pelo, a modo de amenaza, los 5 llevaban la varita a punto.

No importaba. Se cazan más moscas con miel q con vinagre.

- Lo siento. – Malfoy acompaño las palabras de la sonrisa más humilde de la historia de la humanidad.

- ¿Eh? – Atino a decir Nyssa. En los años q era su novia, jamás se había disculpado x nada q le hizo.

- El otro día me porté como un idiota. – Malfoy mostró una sonrisa, "de siento ser como soy, pero te quiero". – Deja q esta tarde te lo compense.

- Vale. – Accedió Nyssa antes de ser muy consciente de lo que hacía. Él se había disculpado. Eso era señal de q iba a cambiar. A lo mejor le debería dar una nueva oportunidad.

La morena se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto, que observaron como su amiga se daba la vuelta y se iba con Malfoy dejándolos estupefactos. Un rato después los 5 seguían en su espeso silencio, sin saber q decir. Al final, Remus se giró y le sacudió un puñetazo a la pared tras él, antes de apoyar la frente allí y cerrar los ojos.

- Me voy a mi cuarto. – Anunció el licántropo. Se le habían pasado las ganas de ir a Hogsmead.

- ¡Ah, no! – Lily le tomo de un brazo.

- Tienes q venir con nosotros. – Mientras Wyn le tomaba del otro.

- ¡No puedes dejarnos solas con estos! – Exclamaron las 2 a la vez señalando a James y Sirius, que hicieron gestos irónicos de "yo no me he ofendido"

- Paso. – Remus trató de liberarse, pero sin mucho ímpetu. No quería hacer daño a las chicas. – No quiero terminar desnudo sin saber como.

- Ja, ja. Te vienes con nosotros. Y punto en boca. – Lily apunto amenazante a Remus con un dedo, aunque la sonrisa traviesa disminuía la amenaza.

- Ya verás como después de aguantar a Marlene un rato tus desgracias se hacen más pequeñas. – Señaló Wyn. Mientras sus amigos observaban divertidos como Remus era arrastrado por las 2 menudas jovencitas.

Aunque tb les daba un poco de envidia. Cuando James miró a Sirius distinguió una emoción similar en la cara de su amigo. ¿Pero por cuál de las Evans? James se sacudió la cabeza: no podía estar celoso un día porque Sirius tuviera una cita con Wyn y al siguiente celoso tb porque Sirius sonriera a Lily.

James no era una persona particularmente emotiva: decidía que le gustaba una chica y ponía todos los medios a su alcance para seducirla. Así habían sido la gran mayoría de sus relaciones. A excepción de Lily. En aquella "relación" el no decidió sus sentimientos por ella, surgieron espontáneamente. ¿Sería eso el amor?

Cuando la pelirroja se decidió x Snape, y le acuso de ser un acosador, James puso en olvidarla el mismo empeño que uso para tratar de conquistarla. Pero para él ya nada había sido igual, pese a que el rechazo había hecho q un sinfín de admiradoras se ofrecieran a consolarle de cualquier forma a su alcance, ninguna logró siquiera igualar a Lily. Marlene tenía sus defectos, pero al menos le escuchó.

Con Wyn, era como si el universo le diera una segunda oportunidad para no cometer los mismos errores que con Lily. La joven reunía el parecido físico con Lily y el de personalidad con Marlene, aunque probablemente Wyn le mataría si se enterara de esa comparación, pero es que realmente Wyn era una persona con la que se podía hablar. Además era guapa e inteligente, aunque algo perezosa. No sabía si la quería realmente, pero si que le gustaba y le encantaba estar con ella. Cosa que ya era algo.

Un torbellino rubio platino, casi blanco, cayendo sobre Remus y alejando a las Evans de él, detuvo las cavilaciones de James.

- ¡Al fin, amor mío, al fin! – El huracán, una joven rubia de 16 años, se abrazó a Remus como una lapa a la roca, mientras el licántropo trataba de liberarse.

- ¿Lesa? – Exclamaron Sirius & James cruzando miradas de disgusto. Pensaban que Malfoy la tenía encerrada a cal y canto en una oscura mazmorra, cosa que les tenía muy felices.

- Sí, he vuelto a ti amor mío. – Repitió Lesa ignorando a los dos morenos. – Ya no necesitas a estas pelandruscas. – La rubia hizo un gesto de desdén hacia las 2 pelirrojas.

- ¿Perdona? – Las Evans le miraron como si calcularan las medidas para su sepultura.

- Que ya no os necesita. ¡Iros! – Pero Lesa lo interpretó como que ellas no se habían enterado de lo que las decía así que se lo repitió, añadiendo sordas y estúpidas al calificativo de golfas. Lesa volvió a centrar su atención en Remus y no vio como las Evans recalculaban las medidas del ataúd, ya que el espacio para la cabeza de la rubia sobraría cuando la decapitaran.

Sirius & James creyeron que era el momento más adecuado para intervenir, (no les gustaría ver a las Evans en la cárcel) así que las agarraron para contenerlas. James a Lily, que le venía más a mano, y Sirius a Wyn por idénticas razones.

- Tranquila, fiera. – La referencia de James a la noche de la no –cita de Sirius & Wyn, cuando Lily y él se besaron x primera vez, combinada con el recuerdo del chico desnudo en la cama, hizo que Lily enrojeciera de arriba abajo.

Sirius tb recordaba una escena de esa misma mañana, y soltó a Wyn como si fuera metal al rojo vivo. La joven le miro extrañada: ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce x la mañana y tan bruto dos horas después?

- Ya tengo lo que olvidé. – Marlene regresó, arrastrando a Lucas como las Evans trataron de arrastrar a Remus. Al ver a James con Lily en brazos la Raven frunció el ceño disgustada. Soltó a Lucas y apartó a Lily de James, con mucha elegancia, eso sí. Luego paseó su mirada satisfecha x el círculo y reparó en Lesa. - ¿Cuándo se tiñó Nyssa de rubia?

- ¿Nyssa? ¿La novia de mi hermano? – Lesa trataba de besar a Remus que estiraba el cuello para evitarlo. De hecho si en vez de licántropo fuera el inspector Gadget, su cabeza andaría x Indochina. La intervención de Marlene le proporcionó un respiro. - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi cuñada con esto?

- Nada. – Aclararon los 3 Grys rápidamente.

- ¿Vamos a Hogsmead? – Propuso James con una sonrisa radiante que se asocia a las estrellas de cine.

Marlene se olvidó del mundo al ver esa sonrisa. (Hasta a Lily, le flaquearon las piernas) y asintió entusiasmada con la idea. Sirius le tendió a Lily el brazo, que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Wyn, fastidiada, se colgó del brazo de Lucas. Remus trataba de desengancharse de Lesa, pero era peor que una ventosa...

Y así los 8 salieron hacia Hogsmead

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Pos hasta aquí lo que se daba, aunque han pasado bastantes cosas en este capi:

Nyssa y Remus que avanzan un paso adelante y cuarenta hacia atrás.

Wyn & Sirius que avanzan a un cuarto de paso por vez.

Y Lily & James, que no avanzan de ninguna manera.

Antes de que se me olvidé, el personaje de Lesa Malfoy, no es mío, es de mi amiga del alma, Lorien Lupin, que la presentó en su fict "El Calendario", que si no habéis leído os lo recomiendo. (Muchas gracias, cielo.)

En el próximo capi, veremos una visita a Hogsmead bastante movida y con unas consecuencias un tanto imprevisibles...

Hasta entonces, sed buenos, dejad RR y disfrutad estos Carnavales, sobre todo, por aquellos que tenemos que estudiar, que rollo...

Mil besos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la orden Siriusana.

Hermana de Mya & Maru Malfoy.

Tía de Azi Black.

Paciente de Serenity.

Hija política de Verónika.

Emperatriz consorte de Alonning.

Ahijada del Hada Madrina Noriko. (¿Contenta?)


	8. Algunas cartas sobre la mesa

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Seguro que bien. Al menos eso espero, y para alegraros un poco el día aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de este loco fict... Pero antes, a responder a los RR que alegremente me dejáis y de los cuales ya tengo 102. Me siento como Cruela de Vil, pero con RR en vez de dálmatas.

Syringen: Hola, guapa. Primero de todo aclararte, que este fict no trata de un curso completo. La verdad es que el fallo es mío porque no lo situé en el tiempo, pero se supone que son los cuatro últimos meses del último curso de los merodeadores. Se supone que lo de los adivinos fue a la vuelta de navidades. Bueno, eso de que Nyssa va de mal en peor es un decir, porque a lo tonto, se ha tirado a Remus dos veces. No te creas, que lo de la joven de pelo tricolor, queda un poco largo. Aún no estoy convencida del todo... Sí, poco a poco, James se va dando cuenta de las cosas, aunque igual las sabe mejor de lo que piensas... Besos, guapa.

Ginny84: Guapetona, me alegro que te lo pasarás bien con el anterior, espero que con este te rías por lo menos igual. Uf, te aseguro que a Lorien ya la doy la lata, pero creo que presionar es aún peor. Un beso.

Fer-black: Hola, me alegro que te guste el fict. Aquí tienes el nuevo capi. A no ser que pase algo suelo subir cada dos semanas. Besos.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Tienes razón estas tres chicas están un poco salidas, la verdad. En cuanto a James, digamos que no le darán el premio al confidente más discreto del mundo, así que creo que es cuestión de poco tiempo que Remus y Nyssa se enteren del secreto de Lily. ¡E! No te comas la tableta tu sola. Comparte. Besos de chocolate con leche.

Noriko: De nada, guapa. Gracias a ti, por ser mí hada madrina. Creo que sobre el tema de Mariam Keyes ya hablamos por otro lado, es que una semana más tarde y con un examen de por medio, ando descolocada, así que paso a tu duda. Sirius sí siente algo por Lily, le cae bien porque le recuerda a Wyn, sin el inconveniente de que James ande tras ella, en teoría, en el momento presente. Bueno, que sepas que ya me puse al día, con la amiga Mariam, ya te dije que de esos tres el que más me gusta es el de Claire, pasa que los de Rachel y Maggie son como la continuación del de Claire, pero es que yo con ese me partía. Y eso que el primero que me leí fue el de Sushi... Bueno, que ya me contarás que tal, con ellas. Mil besos, guapa. PDTA: si reconoces más cosas de esos libros en mis ficts, me guardas el secreto. ¿Vale?

Ro: Me encanta que te encante. Sí, que los chicos estos son indecisos, pero si esto fuera fácil, no habría fict. Claro, que Remus si es decidido, la que se tiene que enterar es Nyssa. ¿Te parece que tardé? Puedes ser sincera.

Ivy Potter Black: Bueno, sí me costó un poco subir el capi.Pero este ha costado un poco menos. En serio, cielo, deberías relajarte, que al final te da algo. Besos, y de verdad, cálmate.

Nariko: Hola, espero que los exámenes te salieran bien, yo aún no me pronuncio, hasta que vea la nota. Entiendo que la perspectiva de 30 capítulos de golpe impresione, a no ser que se tenga tiempo. Pero al menos tengo una lectora más en este, que ando necesitada. La verdad es que Wyn más que suerte, hay que reconocer que se lo curra bastante, porque el trasvase de camas exigió esfuerzo. En cuanto a Lily y James... digamos que en esta historia son un poco expediente X. Para matar a Malfoy te tienes que poner a la cola, y te aseguro que tendrás que esperar un poco. Así que en lo que nos llega el turno, igual nos hacemos con nuestro Draco. Una cuestión, estudias química o biología? Espero que ya estés en un momento mejor que el anterior, guapa.

Lucemvicuna: Uf, mientras una se pase en lo bueno y no en lo malo... Ya va, ya va. No metas prisa.

Isabella Riddle: Hola. Bobos no son, pasa que andan un poco desorientados y cierta autora loca, vamos, yo, les ha robado brújula y mapa. Por dar emoción. Tú no te angusties, lo que tenga que ser será como dice la canción.

Xtinamc: Hola, me alegro de tenerte por acá. Espero que con el 8 te rías tanto o más que con el 7. Besines.

Dimebonitareina: Sí, la verdad es que Nyssa muy bien de la cabeza no esta, pero eso ya se sabía, porque salir con Malfoy pudiendo tener a Remus... A mí en este fict también me gusta más Remus, fíjate. Tiene un humor bastante más desquiciante que los otros 2. No creo que Lesa sirva para dar celos a Nyssa, ella sabe que a Remus no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con los Malfoy. Y como tú dices Lesa es... especial. Dejémoslo ahí. Respecto al tema que quieres omitir, lo del fetichismo de James, que sepas que los hay peores aún que tréboles. Por ejemplo, conejitos de play boy. Los exámenes los terminé el lunes, pero lo tenía escrito y poco a poco fui añadiendo los RR, que eran lo que me faltaba. Besotes.

Lara: Uys, eso de mejoría me ha sonado a médico de urgencias. (Se aprecia una mejoría en el paciente...) Lo siento, se me escapó el chiste. Supongo que este, con solo 7 capis te supo a poco. Pero no creo que sea muy largo, ya te voy avisando, 20 como mucho. Para mí al menos, es poco. Respecto al que fue de Wyn en el tiempo de Harry, tienes que liberarte de todo lo leído en los libros. Date cuenta que aquí no hay rata y Voldemort no esta dando el coñazo, así que las cosas no tienen porqué ser como nos las han contado. Vamos, que no tiene porque morir nadie. Es lo genial de este fict.

Yalimie: Hola. Ando bien, con los pies como siempre. Pero gracias. Mantengo que definiendo a Malfoy como imbécil eres bastante amable, serán las vacaciones. Has descansado y estás llena de buenos sentimientos. Por cierto, lo has clavado con Lesa – Remus – Nyssa. Remus es lobo de una sola chica, y esa chica, por injusto que sea, es Nyssa, así que Lesa se va a cansar para nada. ¿Estás bien? Lo digo porque decir que Wyn en sensata... Bueno, tú ya estás metiendo en la ecuación que Tiresius acertara con la profecía, ten en cuenta que cuando le hizo la predicción a Lily estaba cansado de la sesión de espiritismo con Wyn. Puede que el tiempo sea relativo. Besos, guapa, y cuídate tu también mucho.

Bars-9: Hola, guapísima. La verdad, yo estoy empezando a pensar que Nyssa esta mejor de la cabeza de lo que pensamos y las cosas se las deja aposta. Ahora para recuperar el sujetador, tendrá que volver a la habitación de Remus. De nuevo se liarán. Recuperara el sujetador y se dejara algo peor. No sé, el DIU. Y lo que te habrás reído con la idea feliz de Wyn. ¿Qué? Es lo que tiene Malfoy cuando una pensaba que no se puede ser más cabrón, va él y se supera así mismo de nuevo. Ya vi que se te paso la crisis, suerte, preciosa. Mil besos, chao.

Made: Hola, gracias, muchas gracias. Sí, la verdad es que tengo un pequeño caos aquí en el horno. Sí, a ver si Nyssa reacciona de una vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Besazos.

Goi Izarra: Te aseguro que mis historia es natural: sin aditivos ni adictivos. Todo de la naturaleza. Sí, ya tuve el examen, estoy esperando la nota. Es decir, poniéndome histérica yo sola conmigo misma. Ya te contaré cuando sepa algo. Besuquis.

Lorien Lupin: Hola, guapa. Sí, al fin lo conseguiste. Me dejaste abandonada mucho tiempo. Uf, yo estoy empezando a pensar que de pobre Nyssa nada, que se deja las cosas aposta de forma subconsciente, para volver a enrollarse con Remus. Me alegra que te caiga mejor Wyn, aunque igual te da la vena y se te vuelve a atravesar, el caso es que su mente tiene también un funcionamiento muy curioso aunque unido a que es una bruja un tanto desastrosa. Y Nyssa, tienes razón cuando dices lo de que es un poco felpudo, pero yo también he conocido chicas aún peores. Me alegra que te guste Lesa, porque cuando se toma prestado un personaje, siempre te sientes rara. Lo de Romeo y Julieta me acordé porque antes de escribirla, me leí su aparición estelar en "El Calendario", y leí como se lo mencionaba a Remus, entonces me dio la idea, de crearla una segunda obsesión, lo de la amiga cabeza hueca no lo sabía. En cuanto a que la rubia loca le dé celos a Nyssa... No lo tengo claro. Más probable que se cabree con Malfoy por meter a Remus en sus movidas. Ya te digo que la mente de la morena también es un tanto rara. Estoy contigo en lo de Sirius, como no se lancé y le diga a James la verdad, va a perder a Wyn y encima termina casado con Lily. Muchos besos, guapa.

Lizzie Black 86: No te preocupes por los espacios, si a le están fallando también algunas cosas. Yo espero que Nyssa se dé cuenta que tiene que cortar con Malfoy de inmediato, es que no se puede salir con nadie peor que él. Sí, la verdad es que al pobre Sirius se le cayó un verdadero tocho encima. ¿Te sorprendió Lesa? Está como una cabra, la pobre. Lo de Malfoy y Nyssa, yo en eso si la entiendo un poco, si una persona que no le ha pedido perdón a nadie en su vida, se disculpa contigo... Te impone un poco. A no ser que esa persona sea Malfoy. Besos.

**La profecía 8.**

**Algunas cartas sobre la mesa**.

Fue la visita más extraña que Sirius había hecho a Hogsmead en su vida, y eso que más de una vez había estado allí de noche, con un licántropo y un ciervo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la fauna que le acompañaba aquel día.

Abría la marcha James, con su apariencia desaliñada de siempre, y Marlene, con una vistosa túnica naranja adornada con flores azul celeste, colgada de su brazo y feliz como un regaliz porque su amor la hiciera caso. Y x una vez no hablaba de su desgraciada vida amorosa, no. El moreno quería saber la opinión de Marlene sobre los pañuelos. Cuáles quedaban mejor? Seguían de moda? Qué colores eran más bonitos? Segura de que el merodeador quería hacerla un regalo, la Raven le asesoraba debidamente.

En el medio iban Lesa y Remus. La rubia platino enumeraba todos los planes de futuro que había hecho durante sus días de cautiverio: boda secreta, Remus se cargaba a su hermano y tenía que huir, Lesa se hacía la muerta para evitar que la casaran con Rosier, Remus al oírlo se... Como habréis deducido le estaba contando Romeo y Julieta, y ya sabéis el final, y si no lo sabéis no seré yo la que os lo cuente y os lo fastidie. Así que pasamos un poco, como estaba haciendo Remus, que solo prestó un poco de atención en la parte en que Lesa le sugería matar a su hermano, por lo demás ejercitaba la evasión mental.

A continuación iban Sirius y Lily hablando de algo tan "apasionante y entretenido" como el tiempo tan caluroso que tenían para el mes de marzo, aunque no iban muy atentos a la conversación: los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se desviaban continuamente hacia James, mientras que la mirada grisácea de Sirius, tendía a dirigirse hacia su espalda. Hacia Wyn y Lucas que cerraban la marcha.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero para Sirius estaba claro que podían hablarlo más separados, no de boca, (los sensuales labios de Wyn, que había besado esa misma mañana) a oreja, (las orejas de duende de Lucas, que para esa noche se quedaría Sirius de trofeo) y que podían no reír tanto. Puede que si Sirius supiera que Wyn hablaba a Lucas del despertar que había tenido con Sirius, y que le pedía consejo sobre cual debería de ser su siguiente paso, el animago no estaría tan celoso.

- Tu que harías? – Wyn procuraba dar la espalda a sus amigos, Sirius la miraba mucho y no quería que le leyera los labios.

- Tienes que hablar a solas con él. – Aconsejó Lucas. – Pon las cosas claras de una vez.

- Oh – qué – gran – idea! – Replico Wyn sarcástica. – Eso ya se me había ocurrido a mi solita. Lo que no veo es forma de quedarnos a solas. – Wyn le señalo a su amigo Lucas toda la gente que iba con ellos.

- Deja eso de mi cuenta. – Lucas se dio un par de golpecitos en la nariz, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo, con aires de manipulador experto.

··

Después de un rato Remus decidió que necesitaba una cerveza de mantequilla, también le valía una mordaza para Lesa, pero estaba claro que la única manera que tenía de aguantar 5 minutos seguidos a esa chica era estar como 3 cubas, así que fueron a las 3 escobas para descansar un rato.

Lograron pillar mesa de milagro, ya que según llegaron el grupo de Huppies del botellón se levantaban para irse y les cedieron el sitio.

Nyssa también estaba por allí con Malfoy, en un plan súper romántico donde los haya: acompañados por Rosier y su novia Florero, (su verdadero nombre era Floreta, pero para el caso...) Y Snape, con un humor malísimo, que podía deberse a la cantidad de cubatas de vodka que se había tomado, pero el mal humor era tan grande que casi ocupaba un asiento más en la mesa.

Se suponía que Nyssa debía hablar de "cosas de chicas" con Florero, cosas como depilación, patucos de bebe, y que no se nos olvide: el Matrimonio. Mientras los hombres hablaban de "cosas serias". Nyssa se aburría como una ostra en un concierto de música clásica y empezaba a entender la aversión de su amiga Lily al matrimonio, debido a todo ello estaba a 6 segundos escasos de ir al baño y escaparse x una ventana.

Fue entonces cuando entraron sus amigos, aunque 7 de ellos podían haber ido disfrazados con una camiseta naranja y bailar una jota aragonesa encima de la mesa, que la morena ni les habría visto, puesto que solo tuvo ojos para uno: Remus y el alién rubio que le había salido en el hombro. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer a la hermanita pequeña de su novio...

Y cuando lo hizo sintió como la furia empezaba a correr a raudales x sus venas: No estaba celosa en absoluto, lo único que tenía cristalino era que Remus la quería ella, la que tenía un verdadero caos emocional era la propia Nyssa. No, estaba furiosa x Lucius, ya que se dio cuenta de que el numerito de novio bueno de esa mañana se debía a su miedo a que le dejara por Remus, simplemente la había manipulado una vez más. Y que la manipulara a ella, vale, pero que usara a su propia hermana para manipular a Remus pasaba de castaño oscuro...

- Justo cuando piensas que no puede ser más hijo de puta, va y se supera a sí mismo. ¿Eh? – Snape tomo la taza de té rojo de Nyssa y la puso un buen trago de vodka, mientras la morena le miraba sorprendida... Mira x donde que el alcohol convertía al Sly de pelo grasiento en una persona razonable.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Nyssa empezó a hablar con Snape en susurros, mientras Florero seguía hablando sola sin percatarse siquiera de ello. ¡Al fin una conversación inteligente!

Mientras tanto, Lucas, Marlene, Lily, Wyn, Sirius y James habían recogido la mesa. A Remus le hubiera gustado ayudar, pero Lesa se había sentado en sus rodillas y no había manera de arrancarla de ahí.

- Una silla menos. – Comentó Marlene, tratando de ver el lado positivo a todo. Por desgracia para ella pisaba arenas movedizas con James y aún no podía sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

- Qué vais a tomar? – Wyn aún no se había sentado y señaló con sus dedos largos a todos su amigos sentados. James la hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

- Ya vamos nosotros. – A continuación el merodeador de pelo revuelto empezó a señalar a todos para ver que querían.

- Vodka con Martiny. – Pidió Wyn. Su prima la miro de mala manera. ¿Un vodka con Martiny a las doce de la mañana?

- Zumo de naranja. – Decidió la otra pelirroja, tras lanzar una nueva mirada de censura a su (alcohólica) prima.

Lo que tú quieras, James. – Marlene parpadeó de forma exagerada. Lily traslado su mirada censuradora de su prima a la Raven.

- Un TGV. – Remus dio un vistazo a su hombro desde donde Lesa planeaba su fuga. – X favor, daros prisa. – Les apremió.

- TGV? – Se extraño Lucasél no bebía alcohol y no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

- Tequila, ginebra y vodka. – Explico James.

- Suena bien. Mejor tráeme uno de eso. – Decidió Wyn, ignorando de nuevo la mirada de su prima.

James, Sirius y Lucas fueron a x las bebidas, y regresaron a la mesa enseguida. Al final Sirius, por eso de que no podía permitir que una chica bebiera más alcohol que él, pidió otro TGV; Lucas se tomó un batido energético mientras James una lima con limón para él y otra para Marlene. Lesa no pidió nada, con Remus iba servida, el licántropo se tomó medio vaso de un solo trago, según se lo pusieron en la mesa.

Cuando todos tuvieron sus consumiciones empezaron a hablar del tema de conversación más común entre los alumnos de séptimo por esas fechas: el futuro. Esa parada de tren tan lejana, pero cuyas luces ya empezaban a vislumbrarse.

- Yo voy a estudiar medimagia. – Lily siempre lo tuvo claro. Que sus progenitores fueran médicos no tenía nada que ver con la elección. Que va. En absoluto.

- Te pega. – Reconoció James. – No me cuesta nada imaginándote prohibiendo a un pobre niño hacer las cosas que le gustan sólo por una pequeña lesión. – Añadió con maliciosa sonrisa. Lily se limito a fulminarle con sus ojos verdes.

- La verdad que si te pega. – Asintió Marlene, y no lo decía solo x apoyar a James. Realmente creía que Lily estaría bien haciendo de médico. Aunque no la gustaba nada como se miraban ella y James. – Además, así trabajaremos juntas, porque yo voy a estudiar psicología mágica.

El comentario de la Raven hizo que Lucas Remus escupieran el trago x la nariz, Wyn se quedo paralizada con el vaso a medio camino de la boca y Sirius alzo las cejas.

- Psicóloga? – Repitió Lily incrédula. Ella la hacía más de diseñadora hortera.

- Sí. – Confirmo Marlene, sin dejar que las reacciones de los demás la desanimarán.

- Menos mal. Pensé que era efecto del TGV. – Suspiro Sirius aliviado.

- Pero si esto sube poquísimo. – Wyn observó con desprecio su vaso medio lleno. Remus sonrió, también pensaba que subía poco.

- No hagas caso a estos. – James cubrió la mano de la Raven con la suya. - Serás buena psiquiatra. – Marlene sonrió agradecida.

Lily no supo que pensar¿Marlene le hacia a James de psiquiatra? Se notaba que el Gry nunca tuvo problemas serios.

- Y tu qué? Te decidiste al final. – Al principio James se quedo desconcertado porque pensó que Marlene le preguntaba si ya había decidido que Evans le gustaba. La Raven captó el desconcierto. - Auror o jugador de Quidicth?

- Que va! Ahí sigo! – James siempre tuvo ciertos problemas con esa decisión. Todos los hombres de su familia, desde tiempos inmemoriales habían sido aurores y James no quería ser la excepción.

Hasta que a los 12 años entró en el equipo de Quiditch, fue entonces cuando descubrió su verdadera vocación, allí en los cielos, todo parecía tan sencillo, por eso le gustaba tanto. Pero lo de luchar contra las fuerzas del mal también tenía su punto...

- No lo sé, todo depende de Venom y la nota que me dé en Pociones y del ojeador que vino al partido el otro día...

- Ojeador? – Interrumpió Lucas. - Había un ojeador en el partido?

- Sí. – Replico James con tono cauteloso, como si no quisiera que el Raven se enterara por él.

- Genial! – Ironizó Lucas. Con lo mal que jugo en el partido, sus probabilidades de ser escogido tendían a 0 patatero. Para consolarse, le arrebató la bebida a Wyn y dio un trago. Sirius le miro furioso. ¿Qué confianzas eran esas? – Buag. Esto sabe fatal.

- Un poco sí, la verdad. – Se burló Wyn, sabía que Lucas no estaba acostumbrado a la bebida. Puso una mano sobre su hombros, para consolarle, lo que hizo que Sirius aferrara el vaso con tal fuerza que casi lo rompe. – Si te sale mal, siempre te puedes unir a mi proyecto de futuro.

- No sé si yo podría tomarme un año sabático. – Lucas sonrió, conocía ese proyecto de Wyn desde que salía con ella. – Y por mucho que tú digas que sí, yo creo que tú no serás capaz de estar un año entero sin hacer nada.

- Te vas a tomar un año sabático? – Sirius intervino más que nada por cortar la complicidad que fluía entre Wyn Lucas.

- Aja. – La joven se volvió hacia el moreno con una radiante sonrisa, como siempre que hablaba de su Gran Proyecto. – Lo usaré para descansar y plantearme en serio que hacer con mi vida. Entre tanto me montaré trasladadores para viajar por todo el mundo.

- Lo saben tus padres? – Pregunto Lily.

- No. No lo sabías ni tu. – Contestó Wyn.

- Puedo estar presente cuando se lo digas? – Se emocionó Lily.

- Vale. – Wyn se encogió de hombros mientras Lily sonreía. El padre de Wyn, era bastante protector y no soportaría que su hija estuviera lejos de su casa ni medio segundo, ya le costaba mandar a su niña a Hogwarts. Entre tanto la tricolor se había vuelto hacia Sirius. - Te apuntas?

- No. – Rechazo Sirius con más brutalidad de la que incluso él se esperaba. Trató de suavizar explicando su situación. – Si todo sale como espero, estaré en la academia de Aurores.

Casi todos los chicos atraviesan una etapa rebelde a los 15 años, en la que fuman, roban chicles en el supermercado y el caso de los magos juegan con la magia oscura. Pues en el caso particular de Sirius, que venía de una familia de magos oscuros, su rebeldía quinceañera se manifestó deseando ser un Auror. Bueno, en eso y en salir con chicas de origen Muggle.

- Lástima. – Wyn fingió que no la afectaba lo más mínimo la negativa de Sirius, antes de volverse hacia Remus que estaba callado. - Remus?

- Qué si me apunto a dar la vuelta al mundo en trasladador? – Remus intuyó que la joven solo le preguntaba x disimular, pero decidió seguir la corriente.

- Ah, no. – Intervino Lesa con tono de esposa mandona. – Remus y yo estaremos ocupados preparando la boda secreta e íntima, con solo 300 invitados y 1000 elfos...

- Sí, yo también me agobio si hay mucha gente. – Ironizó James.

- Como para irse de viaje por ahí. – Completo Lesa ignorando a James.

- Que el trasladador sea solo de ida, por favor. – Remus le dedicó a Wyn una mirada suplicante. La joven asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Por qué no dejas a Remus en paz? Es obvio que no quiere nada contigo, y menos casarse. – Atacó Lily, realmente la más adecuada para decirlo, de forma agresiva y protectora. La rubia platino entorno sus ojos.

- No soportas que me prefiera a mi. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Lesa con voz amenazante. – ¡Pues ya te estás aguantando!

Ambas chicas se levantaron a la vez dispuestas a pegarse, a la vez que toda la gente que estaba en el bar centraba su atención en ellas.

- Algún problema? – La voz de James contenía la autoridad necesaria como para que todas volvieran a sus cosas. – Y tú: siéntate y cálmate.

- Soy una Malfoy. Tú a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer. – Lesa alzo la barbilla con orgullo.

- Me da igual lo que tú hagas o lo que seas. – Replico James tranquilamente. – Hablaba con Lily.

- Pues es a **mi** a la que no la dices lo que tiene que hacer. – Lily se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia una máquina comecocos en la que la gustaba desahogarse.

- Iré a por ella. – Wyn ya se estaba levantando cuando James la volvió a mandar sentar. Él la había cabreadoél la calmaría. – Voy a por otra ronda. – Anunció Wyn tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio. -Alguien quiere otra?

- No. – Negaron Lucas, Sirius y Marlene.

- Por favor. – Suplico Remus.

Wyn sonrió antes de ir a pedir a la barra.

- Pues en lo que me viene la bebida, me voy al baño. – Remus se levantó con brusquedad e ignoró el grito de protesta de Lesa, que había terminado en el suelo.

- Vaya panorama! – Comentó Lucas con un silbido, de "¿en donde me he metido?"

- Estás bien? – James llegó a donde Lily, sentada en un taburete, golpeaba con saña los mandos de la máquina comecocos.

- Síiii! De fábula! Es que no lo notas? – Replico Lily con sarcasmo, sin apartar su verde mirada de la pantalla.

James la observó unos segundos, antes de acercarse un taburete, rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una moneda que insertó en la máquina.

- Qué haces? – Pregunto Lily al ver como metía la moneda.

- Veamos quien de los 2 es mejor en este jueguecito. – La retó James.

- Como quieras. – Lily se encogió de hombros.

La partida fue muy corta, pero se consiguió algo rarísimo: sus comecocos terminaron devorándose el uno al otro. Tras finalizar la partida, los 2 jóvenes se quedaron mirando la pantalla con asombro, como si no pudiesen creer que aquello hubiera terminado así. Al final, soltaron las carcajadas.

- Lo dejaremos en empate. – Lily se volvió sonriente hacia James. ¡Estaba preciosa! Era lo único que podía pensar.

- Amigos? – James tendió la mano hacia la pelirroja. Lily evaluó un segundo la mano tendida hacia ella, que el chico la hubiera hecho callar la molesto, pero si le hubiera zurrado a Lesa hasta dejarla inconsciente como planeaba podía haber sido peor.

- Amigos. – Decidió al fin Lily, estrechando la mano tendida en son de paz. En cuanto ambas manos se juntaron James sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Nunca al tocar a una chica en la mano le había pasado algo así... Le vino a la mente cuando despertó esa misma mañana, y ella estaba desnuda.

- James? – Lily sonreía de forma tensa.

- Sí? – ¿Lo estaría sintiendo ella también y de ahí la tensión en su rostro?

- Me devuelves mi mano? – James se dio cuenta en ese momento que llevaba 5 minutos estrechando la mano.

- Lo siento. - La libero algo avergonzado.

- No importa. ¿Volvemos a la mesa? – Mientras regresaban, Lily se pregunto que la estaba pasando con James. No era normal que un chico la estrechara la mano, y automáticamente estuviera pensando en ese chico desnudo.

- Dónde se ha ido la gente? – Pregunto James al llegar y ver que le faltaba la mitad de la peña.

- Wyn ha ido a por otra ronda. – Ante la información de Sirius, Lily arrugo la frente, su prima volvía a abusar de la bebida y no la gustaba. – Remus esta en el baño...

- Y Lesa? – Interrumpieron James Lily a la vez.

- Pues... – Lucas y Sirius se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que la rubia se había esfumado. Eso explicaba porque estaban tan tranquilos.

- No creo que pase nada. – Marlene dio un sorbo a su lima con limón, despreocupada. – En fin, no creo que Lesa sea capaz de ir tras Remus para acosarle en el baño. ¿Verdad? – Añadió menos segura.

Todos se levantaron y corriendo hacia el baño a salvar a Remus.

- Espera ahí o nos quitarán la mesa. – Lucas encontró al fin la excusa perfecta para dejar a Sirius y Wyn a solas.

Sirius se dejo caer en su silla, sólo y aburrido. Aunque por poco tiempo: Wyn regresó con 2 TGV uno para ella y otro para Remus.

- Dónde esta todo el mundo? Ah, ya! Les has tratado como a mí y han huido. – Wyn se sentó enfrente del joven que la miro como si tratara de captar la gracia del chiste.

- Supongo que eso tiene gracia cuando vas por el segundo TGV. – Dijo al fin Sirius decidiendo que no iba a pillar el chiste.

- Dejemos eso. Tenemos que hablar. – Como cualquier chico alérgico al compromiso, Sirius se envaró ligeramente al oírle a Wyn esas 3 palabras, pero como buena chica que quiere poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ella ignoró su reacción. – Es que no te entiendo: unas veces parece que estás celoso y otras que me odias. Otras parece que me deseas y otras que me aborreces... ¿Te importaría aclararme en que punto estamos? Si es que estamos en alguna parte. – Wyn aguardó expectante, la respuesta de Sirius, pero él no parecía muy ansioso por responder.

Es que el chico nadaba entre 2 aguas: la de la admiración porque Wyn le hubiera hablado tan de frente, y la de la irritación, porque estaba seguro de que no le hubiera hablado así de no haber un TGV de por medio.

- Piensas responderme o no? – Se impacientó Wyn.

- Creo que sería más fácil que tú no volvieras a beber una gota de alcohol en la vida, a que yo te explicara que me pasa. – Al oír la replica, Wyn detuvo el gesto de llevar a su boca el cubata y observó a Sirius con expresión crispada.

Mientras sus ojos verdes se veían más rasgados de lo normal y relampagueaban de furia, fue bajando lentamente el vaso hasta posarlo en la mesa. Luego sin apartar los ojos de los de Sirius, lo desplazó hacia un lado, para que los cristales no alcanzaran a ninguno de los 2 cuando 3 segundos más tarde lo hacía estallar...

- Lo siento, señorita, lo siento. – Un elfo que estaba por ahí, para arreglar esa clase de desaguisados tan comunes cuando se trata con adolescentes, llego hasta ellos. – Oby, lo cogerá. Oby traerá esa misma consumición en poco tiempo.

- Tranquilo, Oby, fue culpa mía. – Wyn apartó por primera vez la mirada de los ojos de Sirius y la dejo reposar en el rostro del elfo. – Pero me harías un gran favor si en vez de un TGV me trajeras algo sin alcohol. Un batido de moras o algo así...

- Oby obedece. – El elfo se desapareció con la mayor parte de los cristales y al poco tiempo hacía aparición en la mesa un batido de moras.

- De que hablábamos? – Wyn fingió hacer memoria. – Ah, sí. Yo dejaba de beber y tu me contabas lo que pasa por tu mente retorcida. Pues bien: estoy esperando.

- Sólo porque hayas roto un vaso y te tomes un batido no significa que puedas estar toda la vida sin beber. – Rebatió Sirius no muy dispuesto su soltar prenda.

- En primer lugar siempre tuve más motivos para beber que para no hacerlo, sobretodo porque no tenía ninguno para no hacerlo... El caso es que al fin alguien me dio uno. En segundo lugar: Qué piensas hacer? Esperar toda la vida para ver si cumplo mi promesa y en mi lecho de muerte confesarme que diablos sientes?

- Pensaba en un tiempo más razonable. – Admitió Sirius.

- Un mes? – Sugirieron los 2 a la vez.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo. – Recapituló Sirius. – Si dentro de un mes tu no has bebido una gota de alcohol...

- Tu me contarás que coño te pasa. – Concluyo Wyn.

Estrecharon las manos para mostrar su acuerdo. Según estaban con las manos juntas, Wyn empezó a plantearse si sería algo muy feo dar un tirón y besarle, mientras algo parecido cruzaba la mente de Sirius.

- Que crees que haces Black? – Cuando alguien interrumpió, Wyn de buena gana le hubiera descuartizado, pero Sirius le hubiera besado por evitar que hiciera una gran locura. Claro que cuando vio que era Rosier cambio de idea, y se deslizó a la idea de desmembramiento de Wyn.

El caso es que el Sly llevaba un rato mosqueado, concretamente desde que esos 2 estaban a solas en la mesa, hablando tan amigos. Aclarar que no es que a Rosier aún le gustara Wyn, es que él se creía inolvidable e insustituible y la idea de que una de sus ex novias estaba a punto de rebatir la teoría no le seducía demasiado.

- Tomar algo. – Sirius levantó el vaso un poco con un ademán elegante e irónico. – Aunque, creo recordar que no tengo ninguna obligación de darte explicaciones. – Sirius fingió repasar sus obligaciones. – No, no te debo nada.

Rosier observó unos instantes a Sirius, pero viendo que no era rival para el animago, optó por mirar a Wyn a quien consideraba una victima más fácil.

- Ni ella tampoco. – Añadió Sirius al ver que miraba a Wyn, con un tono teñido de amenaza. Rosier sonrió triunfal, por fin después de 6 años había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de ese Gry arrogante: su ex novia Wyn.

- No necesito que tu me defiendas. – Desdeño Wyn mirando a Sirius antes de malgastar una mirada con Rosier. – Y tu no te metas en mis asuntos. Vuelve con tu preciosa novia de sangre limpia.

- Eres mi ex novia, por tanto eres asunto mío mientras yo decida que lo eres y te prohíbo que... – Empezó Rosier en tono pomposo.

- Qué tu la prohíbes algo a ella? – Sirius sin poder contenerse se puso en pie. Era un poco más alto que Rosier y era una ventaja de la que no pensaba prescindir.

Estaban a punto de pasar a las manos cuando otras 3 personas, que ya habían llegado a las manos irrumpieron en el bar. Eran Lily Marlene tratando de contener a Lesa que se había quedado algo alterada después de tratar de beneficiarse a Remus en el baño y peleaba como una víbora porque aquellas 2 entrometidas quería alejarla de su Remus porque estaban celosas.

Cuando cayeron sobre la mesa, Lesa le estaba mordiendo a Marlene en la muñeca a la vez que tiraba del pelo de Lily.

Ahí fue cuando cundió el caos: Lucius al ver como "atacaban" a su hermanita, trató de entrar al trapo y lanzar una maldición a la Raven y la pelirroja. Eso dio a Remus la única excusa que necesitaba para estamparle el puño en la cara, cosa que le apetecía hacer desde hacía bastante rato.

Rosier aprovechó el momentáneo despiste de Sirius para golpearle en el pómulo. Acertó. Trató de darle un segundo puñetazo en el estómago, pero Sirius esta vez lo esperaba y lo esquivo, a la vez que golpeaba al Sly en la barbilla y lo enviaba directo al suelo.

A Wyn le hubiera gustado ayudar a su prima y Marlene pero estaba ocupada esquivando el "ataque", aunque esa expresión fuera totalmente optimista, de Florero.

- No deberíamos hacer algo? – Observó Nyssa que se había quedado a un lado, junto a James, Snape Lucas viendo la pelea.

- Las ponemos a ellas barro x encima? – La sugerencia de James no tuvo el éxito esperado. ¿Dónde se podía encontrar gente que le gustaran las mujeres cuando se necesitaba?

- Una copa? – Sugirió Snape solicito y más borracho que Remus Wyn juntos.

- Si me invitas. – Lucas decidió no desaprovechar la ocasión de que su amado le invitara a algo y le arrastro hasta la barra. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera borracho y que su mejor amiga estuviera evitando que unas uñas postizas la sacaran los ojos?

- Pero este no salía con Wyn? – Le pregunto Nyssa a James con cara de haberse perdido algo.

- BASTA! – El grito de Rosmerta, no fue suficiente para separarlos, pero el hechizo que uso si fue lo bastante efectivo. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a montar este escándalo en mi bar? – Ante la furia de la mujer todos se encogieron ligeramente. ¡FUERA DE MI BAR!

··

En vista de que los Sly acapararon la enfermería para sanar sus atroces heridas, que consistían en:

Florero, 3 uñas que se rompió ella misma tratando de arañar a Wyn.

Rosier se había hecho sangre al caer al suelo y cortarse con uno de los cristales del vaso que rompió Wyn.

Malfoy tenía la mejilla bastante hinchada y con la marca de los nudillos de Remus impresa en ellas.

Lesa se había roto un diente al morder a Marlene en su reloj con forma de flor.

Snape había estado bebiendo Vodka de garrafón y estaba un poco mal del estómago.

Los Grys y los Raven tuvieron que apañarse ellos mismos, de tal forma que los más sanos ayudaron al resto. Lily, Nyssa, Lucas y James hicieron de enfermeros de Sirius, Remus, Wyn y Marlene, respectivamente.

- No puedo creer que me hayas dejado tirada y te hayas ido a tontear con Snape! – Sentada en el sofá de su torreón secreto, Wyn miraba de mala manera a su amigo Lucas.

- Wyn, no seas quejica. Que te las has apañado bastante bien. – Replico Lucas sin dejarse influir por el mal humor de la chica. – Y sabes que tengo pocas probabilidades de estar a solas con Snape...

- A solas con Snape. – Repitió Wyn burlona. – Tienes tan mal gusto como Lily.

- Pues mira x tener el mismo gusto que tu prima, a lo mejor me da x hacerte la competencia y voy x Sirius. – Se pico Lucas.

- Ah. – Wyn se le quedó mirando un segundo con los ojos entornados en una falsa expresión de enfado. – No te atreverías.

- Tu rétame, que ya veras lo que terminará pasando. – La amenazó Lucas. - Qué quieres que te cure? Si estas perfectamente.

- Pues ya te lo dije hace media hora y no me hiciste ni caso! – Chilló Wyn molesta, porque de hecho si que lo dijo, pero Lucas se empeñó en curarla igual.

- Tranquila, Wyn, que a Sirius las chicas tan agresivas no le gustan. – El Raven la dio un par de golpecitos en la nariz a su ex, que la arrugo con desagrado.

- Entonces lo tengo claro... – Suspiro Wyn, con pesar, antes de que los 2 se miraran y se pusieran a reír.

··

- Ay! – Gimió Sirius cuando Lily le curaba el corte que le hizo Rosier en el pómulo.

- No gimotees. Te quejaste menos cuando Rosier te golpeó. – Lily no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tierna, casi maternal.

- Ese tío es un gilipollas. No sé como tu prima pudo salir con él. – Refunfuñó el moreno.

- Tampoco yo lo entiendo. – Confesó Lily aplicando la pomada esta vez con más cuidado.

- Aunque tu no estás en condiciones de hablar. Que saliste con Snape. – Señaló Sirius.

- Pero Snape no es tan cabrón como Rsoier. – El joven de ojos grises alzo una ceja oscura incrédulo. – En serio. Snape tiene sus defectos, pero son distintos a los de Rosier.

- Por qué le elegiste a él en vez de a James? – Lily le miro sorprendida. ¡Wyn no paraba de preguntar lo mismo! Sirius temió haber hecho alguna pregunta inoportuna. – Lo siento no debí preguntar algo así...

- No, tranquilo, no me molesto. – Aclaró Lily. – Es sólo que es algo complicado... Básicamente, tenía la impresión de que en cuanto James me consiguiera, se hartaría de mi...Ya sé que es tu amigo, pero en el pasado se portaba así, con todas sus ex...

- Salvo con Marlene. – Añadieron los 2 a la vez. Lily con tono de "que no se me olvide" mientras Sirius a modo de defensa de su amigo.

- Y mi historial tampoco era muy optimista que digamos. – Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, que James se portaba así. La verdad es que los 2 lo hacíamos. – Admitió Sirius con una sonrisa de añoranza por los buenos tiempos, en que en su cabeza había espacio para más de 20 chicas. No como ahora: Wyn, Wyn y más Wyn. – Pero aún así, yo creo que si James realmente quiso a una chica en esa época fue a ti.

- Tu crees? – La voz de Lily se debatía entre la vanidad y la incredulidad. Agito su melena pelirroja como para despejarse. – Pero aunque fuera así, ahora no tiene la menor importancia. James ahora va tras Wyn y yo... – Lily vaciló.

- Y tu qué- A Sirius le preocupó la vacilación de la pelirroja. ¡Esa era capaz de volver con Snape!

- Yo... – Lily no se veía capaz de decirlo con palabras, así que atrajo a Sirius y le beso. Durante unos segundos el moreno se dejo llevar por el beso, y x la fantasía de que volvía a besar a Wyn.

Pero no era igual. ¿Cómo dos personas físicamente tan parecidas podían besar de forma tan distinta? No es que no le gustara como besaba Lily, era simplemente que no era Wyn.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Wyn entró en escena, logró dar 2 pasos hacia atrás, antes de salir corriendo sin saber muy bien adónde iba.

- Lily. – Sirius apartó a la pelirroja con cuidado pero con firmeza. – Yo me siento halagado pero...

- Ya. No digas nada. Tu también lo has sentido. – Sirius asintió. ¿Por qué diría James que Lily era la persona menos comprensiva del mundo? Estaba claro que era al contrario. Con un solo beso había sentido que era un error seguir adelante como él lo entendió. - Ha sido espectacular!

- Eh? – Atino a decir Sirius.

- Esta claro que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. – Lily dio unos saltitos emocionada si fijarse en que Sirius la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca del todo. – En fin. ¿Fijamos la fecha de la boda?

- Fecha de boda? Para qué?

- Para casarnos.- Pobre! Estaba claro que el beso le había dejado tan flipado que no sabía muy bien hacia donde iba.

- Lily, tu yo no podemos casarnos.

- Por qué no, Sirius? – Lily le miro levemente desilusionada. A lo mejor se había precipitado un poquito.

Eso. ¿Por qué no Sirius? Se le ocurrían varios motivos. Tenían un grado demasiado cercano de parentesco... Por desgracia no. Sirius era gay, jamás. Sospechaba que Lily era gay. No lo parecía. Finalmente optó por la verdad...

- Hay otra chica.

- Te gusta otra chica? – Lily se cruzó de brazos, y trató de controlarse para no montar una escena.- Y quién es ella?

- No te lo puedo decir. – Decidió al fin Sirius, cierto brillo de loca en los ojos de la pelirroja le indicó que decirle quién era su objeto de deseo no sería muy sano para Wyn.

- Porque no existe. No es más que una excusa para no casarte conmigo. – Acuso Lily.

- No es eso, es que... No la conoces. – Ahí fue la primera vez que Sirius mintió a una de las Evans. Al menos, la primera vez que no las mintió para librarse de un castigo o algo así. – Creo que mejor me voy. Gracias por... – Sirius se señaló el corte del pómulo.

- No fue nada. – Lily le despidió con una sonrisa tan encantadora como calculada. En cuanto el chico cerro la puerta la sonrisa fue sustituida por un mohín de disgusto. ¿Quién sería esa otra chica que se interponía entre ella y su futuro marido? Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes y ponerla en su sitio. Un sitio que estaba muy lejos de Sirius.

··

- Tu querido novio tiene la cara durísima. – Remus introdujo sus nudillos en un baño de agua hielo, mientras miraba a su improvisada enfermera. – Tengo los nudillos destrozados.

- Fuiste tú el que golpeaste primero. – Nyssa estaba apoyada en la pared, observando al licántropo, sin atreverse a acercarse a él. Estaba furioso con ella. Y con razón. Porque lo de irse con Malfoy... ¿En que coño estaba pensando?

- Iba a maldecir a Lily y Marlene. – Apunto Remus.

- Podías haberle aturdido. – Argumento Nyssa.

- Y dónde habría estado la gracia en ese caso? – Los ojos dorados se alzaron para mirarla con una risueña sonrisa. Luego recordó que estaba enfadado con ella por tener tan poca dignidad, y se apartaron furiosos.

- Así que lo que querías era partirle la cara? – Nyssa sonrió, comprensiva, casi con envidia. A ella a veces también le apetecía golpear a su novio, pero no se atrevía. - Por qué le odias tanto? Entiendo que peléis por ser el primero en DCAO, pero es mucho más que una simple rivalidad de estudiantes. Nunca he entendido qué.

Silencio. Remus no contestó. Nyssa no se enfadó por ello: sabía que si había una persona que la debía poco en aquel castillo era Remus. La sorprendía que no la hubiera mandado fuera de la habitación, por esa pregunta. Al final se levantó, se acercó a él y examinó con cuidado los nudillos.

- Vivirás. – Nyssa esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se levantó para irse. Ya en la puerta. – Remus, cuando quieras me devuelves mi sujetador.

Solo cuando la morena se fue Remus encontró el valor suficiente para responder a la pregunta de la chica.

- Porque eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. Y él te trata como si fueras basura. – Le dijo a la puerta cerrada.

··

- No crees que tiene mala pinta? – Marlene observaba el medio mordisco en su muñeca con expresión crítica. Al menos, su reloj se había llevado la peor parte. – Para mi que esa me ha pegado la rabia.

- No creo. – James no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

- Pues yo no lo tengo tan seguro. Cuando me ha mordido he visto que salivaba de forma muy sospechosa. – Insistió Marlene incrédula.

- Si quieres saber mi humilde opinión: sobrevivirás. – Con esas palabras, James terminó de vendarla. – Marlene, hay algo que tengo muchas ganas de preguntarte.

- Dime. – Marlene alzo la mirada con una sonrisa del tamaño de una pancarta. ¡Al fin James se la iba a declarar!

- Después de lo nuestro yo he salido con muchas chicas...

- 47, para ser precisa. – Marlene sonrió con cara de "No es que lleve la cuenta".

- Con 47 chicas. – Repitió James con un matiz de extrañeza en su voz. – Pero tu no sales, ni has salido con nadie en todo este tiempo... – El moreno se encogió de hombros. – Me pregunto porqué...

Qué por qué? Por qué iba a ser? Porque estaba loca por él hasta los huesos. Por eso. Por fortuna, James no esperaba respuesta.

- Ya sé que se dan muchos palos de ciego, pero al final uno encuentra a su media naranja. Como yo encontré a mi Wyn. – James concluyo el discurso con una carcajada, al ver el chiste que había hecho con Wyn y la naranja.

Pero Marlene con el mal día que había pasado, y que tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no se lo tomo igual de bien, sino que perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- De veras quieres saber porqué no salgo con nadie? – Dijo la Raven furiosa.

- Sí.

- De verdad lo quieres saber?

- No te lo hubiera preguntado sino quisiera saberlo. – James se encogió de hombros sin entender el porque de la reacción de su amiga.

- Pues bien, enseguida te lo digo. – Marlene hizo una pausa infinitesimal. -Recuerdas lo que decidimos después de que nos enrolláramos?

- Que quedábamos como amigos, ya que no sentíamos nada más profundo que...

- Tu eras el que no sentías nada más que amistad! – Marlene se levantó y empezó a gritar mientras James la miraba alucinado. – James, yo estoy loca por ti. Lo estaba antes de enrollarnos, y a día de hoy sigo loca por ti.

- Y por qué no lo dijiste en su momento?

- Por qué no estabas listo! Si te forzaba a una relación seria en ese momento, te habría perdido para siempre. Así que decidí que era mejor tenerte como amigo, a no tenerte. Además. – Marlene sonrió con malicia. – Eso me dejaba en la posición perfecta para eliminar a todas mis rivales. Y en primera fila, para cuando te decidieras a buscar una relación seria. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de paciencia y ocultar mi juego para no asustarte. Pero ahora me da igual. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque ante todo soy tu amiga. Y como amiga te debo decir. – Pausa para tomar aire. – James. – Tono apacible. – ¡Estás haciendo el gilipollas!

- Eso se lo dices a un amigo? – James se llevo una mano al oído para tratar de recolocarse el tímpano, que el grito de Marlene había desplazado.

- Pues sí, porque hay que estar muy ciego para no ver que a Wyn le gusta Sirius, y a Sirius le gusta Wyn. Y tu solo los puteas con eso de interponerte porque Sirius antes renunciaría a una chica, incluso al amor de su vida, que a ti.

- Dices que a Sirius y a mi nos gusta la misma chica? – James estaba totalmente desconcertado.

- No, James. Porque a Sirius le gusta Wyn. ¡Y tu sigues encoñado con Lily! Y yo enamorada como una gilipollas de ti. Mira, en eso si hacemos buena pareja. – Tras el discurso, Marlene se quedo jadeante, por todo lo que se había sacado de dentro.

James se sentó de nuevo y se revolvió el pelo, luego cuando alzó los ojos castaños, para sorpresa de Marlene, estos llevaban una sonrisa a juego con la de la cara.

- A que te sientes mucho mejor después de haber soltado todo eso? – Pregunto el chico, siempre con esa media sonrisa astuta en la cara.

- La verdad que sí. – Marlene se sentía totalmente relajada. No se había sentido así desde... Ya ni se acordaba. De pronto captó lo que había dicho James, y lo que esto significaba. – espera... ¿No te sorprende nada de lo que he dicho?

- No mucho, la verdad. – Admitió James, con su sonrisa de pillo.

- Entonces tu sabías...?

- Qué aún sentías algo por mi? Claro. ¿Qué a Sirius le gusta Wyn? Marlene, Sirius es como un hermano para mi. Más que un hermano. ¿Cómo no voy a saber lo que siente? No soy tan insensible como crees.

- Nunca he dicho que seas un insensible. Más bien... despistado. – Matizó Marlene. - Pero entonces porque no...?

- Dije nada? – Marlene asintió. – Depende de la persona. En tu caso estaba claro. – James la invitó a sentarse frente a él, cosa que la Raven hizo. – Verás, te quiero. Eso que te quede claro desde ya. Para mi eres una persona totalmente imprescindible, como Sirius o Remus, o como el mismo aire que respiro. Simplemente soy incapaz de concebir mi mundo sin uno sólo de vosotros.

- James, eso es precioso. – Marlene le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Realmente las palabras de James acababan de tocarle el corazón. Aunque, había algo raro en ellas. – Entonces. ¿Por qué no somos pareja?

- Te lo acabo de decir.

- No, no lo has hecho. – Marlene no hubiera olvidado algo así.

- El deseo es lo que uno quiere. No lo que uno necesita. – Explico James. Sabía que había dicho algo brutal, cruel, incluso, pero era la única verdad que le podía ofrecer a la rubia. Le necesitaba demasiado como para desearla. – Lamento haber sido tan brusco.

- No importa. – Marlene forzó la sonrisa. - Así que es a Lily a la que deseas? – Marlene esperaba que si le tuviera que decir eso a James, se moriría de celos. Pero no. Estaba tan tranquila. A lo mejor James tenía razón y confundía necesidad con amor.

- No, eso ya paso. Ahora me gusta Wyn. Me gusta de verdad. – Marlene le lanzó una mirada cargada de incredulidad. – Para Sirius. – Añadió entonces James con una sonrisa maligna.

- Pero entonces?

- Por qué no me quito del medio? – Marlene volvió a asentir. Estaba como alucinada, mirando a aquel James conspirador que estaba sentado frente a ella, y que esbozaba una sonrisa astuta. – Tengo un plan perfecto. Gracias a él, Sirius no cometerá con Wyn los mismos errores que yo cometí con Lily. ¿Alguna pregunta más? – Marlene negó con la cabeza. James sonrió. Era genial poder compartir todo aquello con alguien. – Nos vemos luego.

Al levantarse beso la mejilla de Marlene, que se acarició el lugar que rozaron los labios del chico de forma ausente. James estaba camino de Gryffindor cuando, al pasar por uno de los patios se fijo en una figura femenina solitaria, que estaba sentada en un banco, con las rodillas encogidas sobre su estómago. A James le pareció que estaba tan deprimida que se acercó a ver si podía animarla.

- Wyn. – James enseguida había llegado al lado de la joven y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. -Estás bien? No te habrá hecho algo Rosier? – Si era así, el Sly se podía dar por muerto y enterrado. Tanto él como Sirius lo asesinarían con gusto.

- No. – Replico la joven con un hilo de voz. - Aunque bien pensado... Todo es culpa suya.

- El que es culpa suya? – A un más que ansioso James ya se le ocurrían un montón de ideas para hacer que Rosier entendiera que tenía que alejarse de las Grys. Y estaba seguro que a Sirius se le ocurrirían más.

- Si el no le hubiera partido el pómulo a Sirius, Lily no le habría hecho de enfermera, y no habrían terminado besándose. – Contestó Wyn, siempre con esa voz carente de entusiasmo.

- Viste a Lily y Sirius... besándose- La joven asintió. James ahogó un par de tacos. Aquello no entraba en sus planes. Tenía que neutralizarlo.¿Te gusta Sirius?

- Sí. – Wyn abrió los ojos de golpe, al darse cuenta de a quien le acababa de confesar lo que sentía por Sirius: al mejor amigo de este, que además estaba loco por ella. – Yo lo siento...

- No lo sientas. Yo ya lo sabía. – James se sentó a su lado y espero divertido la reacción de la temperamental pelirroja.

- Cómo que lo sabías. ¿Pero...? No lo entiendo.

- Es una larga historia. Resumiendo un poco, quiero que tu estés con Sirius. La cuestión es si tu quieres estar con Sirius.

- Claro. – Contestó ella, dando a entender que era lo más obvio del mundo.

- Y estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo?

- Sí.

- Bien. En ese caso, escucha el plan que se me acaba de ocurrir. – James se inclino en actitud conspiradora para explicarle a Wyn el genial plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Y con esto y un bizcocho hasta el capítulo... Nueve. Vaya, si lo sé lo pongo en el anterior. En fin, que como podéis ver ahora mismo tenemos dos frentes abiertos: por un lado Lily tratando de averiguar quién es la "desconocida" que se interpone en su camino al altar junto a Sirius, por otro Wyn y James creen que esos dos son pareja. Así que seguramente la cosa estará liada con la nueva idea feliz de James. 

Ya veremos lo que pasa. Entre tanto, sed buenas y buenos y dejadme RR, que los necesito como el chocolate.

Mil besos, niños y niñas.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina, Miembro de la Orden Siriusana, Hermana adoptiva de Mya Maru Malfoy, Tía de Azi Black, Hija política de Verónika, emperatriz consorte de Alonning, paciente de Serenity y Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. (Vaya Pedigrí que tengo.)


	9. Hay quien nunca aprende

Hola guapas y guapos míos. Antes que nada, lo que ya empieza a ser una tradición: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que este capítulo me ha costado más de lo que esperaba. Tal vez porque va con giro dramático y mi drama es no saber escribir drama, así que... Tener piedad.

Bueno, ya me dejo de eso y me lanzó a responder RR para que podáis leer el capítulo cuanto antes. Pos vamos allá.

Nariko: Sí, la verdad es que cuando la mente de James se pone a elucubrar impone bastante, a saber que inventa a hora. Y Lily tiene como un pequeño caos mental que no se entera de nada de sus sentimientos, yo creo que lo que la gusta de Sirius es justo lo que le hace parecerse a James, pero para lograr que lo admita... ¡Joder! No había caído en lo de Draco, pos no lo podemos matar a Malfoy. Tengo que arreglar eso. Ya sabía yo que estudiabas algo así, pero no caí en que en veterinaria daban bioquímica... Yo he terminado hace nada, tal que una semana, Química. Tampoco ando muy fina, la verdad. Besines.

Silmarwen754. ¿Te sorprendí? Me alegro, y eso que James parecía no enterarse de nada... Pero mi niño sabe más que el hambre. Uf, yo también era partidaria de matar a Malfoy, pero ahora que he caído en que sin Malfoy no hay Draco me he frenado un poco. Lo de Snape y Lucas en plan rollo de una noche no lo veo... Yo creo que a la larga le sentaría peor y todo. Chao.

Herm25: Hola, pos sí, ahí donde lo ves el bueno de James sabía lo que sentía, aunque Remus y Wyn también lo tienen clarísimo, el problema son sus parejas.

Syringen: Nadie dijo que James era tonto, sólo algo insensible y despistado. Tienes razón poco a poco las parejas avanzan, aunque no todas en la dirección correcta. Yo preveo que las cosas se liarán bastante antes de mejorar. Muakis.

Henar: Antes que se me olvide, decirte unas cosas sobre tu jefe: 1) te abre las cartas. 2) Esta daltónico si cree que vuestros uniformes son bonitos. 3) La próxima vez que ofrezca trabajo, que la tinta solo la pueda ver yo o algo, porque no veas que marrón estuvo a punto de echarme la Bella de los huevos... Menos mal, que la rata salió con hambre del laberinto y se lo traga todo. 4) ¿Para que me ofrece el empleo de Snape? Como sino supiera que él paga peor que Voldy. El señor Oscuro tiene sus cosas, pero al menos me da plus de peligrosidad. Y hablando de temas más festivos¿Qué tal Hermione con su motero? A Draco le hizo mucha ilusión saberlo, dice que si Ron finalmente se suicida que hagas el favor de mandarme fotos. También dice que le digas a Harry que si le hace ilusión que venga a la boda... Pero ya así, como que ahora que soy licenciada estoy redescubriendo mis buenos sentimientos, (hay quien dice que me he ablandado, se llama Bellatrix, Pronunciado como Snape pronuncia Potter) así que te aviso que mejor no venga. Que Draco le quiere poner en la misma mesa que a Millicent, y luego que Pansy les tiré el ramo de novia... En cuanto a los Oscar, un rollo, al final fue todos ahí viéndolos desde el sofá de la mansión, más cutre que na. Cuando el salido de Zabini padre dijo no sé que de secuestrar a la Ana Gracía Siñeriz y convertirla en su esclava yo tuve bastante y me fui a la cama. Donde aún tengo a Draco de Ocupa, por cierto. Ah, otra cosa¿Fotos cuando Remus se ducha, no haces no? Porque lo de la cena con él entre que no te veo muy animada y Voldy nos vigila a todas horas pos va a ser que no. De verdad, que estoy por retirarme y buscarme un trabajo... Normal. Cuando averigüé lo que es eso...

Yendo al capi: Es que pese a lo listo que es Nuestro James, a veces tiene destellos de gilipollez, como decir, que lo de Lily ya paso. No sé yo, lo de cambiar a Lucas de acera, es que con tanto cruzar la calle igual me lo atropella un coche. Mil besos guapa.

Regina (5): Vaya, eso es ser sutil. Por cierto, los que más me gustan de HA son Draco y Remus, así que si eso lo hubieras dicho de Nyssa en vez de Wyn, y en un capítulo que no fuese el 5, estaría totalmente de acuerdo contigo... Pero si lo ves en Wyn, lo estoy haciendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Lizzie Black 86. ¿Lo de los pañuelos? Conociendo a James, puede ser tanto un regalo para su madre porque se olvidó de su cumpleaños como que quiere probar a atar a alguien a la cama. Los motivos del cabreo de Snape, son un misterio para mi, pero yo creo que no iba incluido en la bebida. En cuanto a Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres que deje que Nyssa y Remus sean felices y coman perdices? Por favor, eso no va con él. El comecocos es un juego de ordenador muy antiguo, más que el tetris, consistía en una cara de perfil amarilla, llamada comecocos, que se iba comiendo los puntos, llamados cocos, de un laberinto, mientras te perseguían otros comecocos malos cuyo objetivo era comerte a ti. ¿Me he explicado? También creo que Nyssa debería haber escuchado lo que Remus le dijo a la puerta, lo oye y se derrite allí mismo. Besos.

Yalimie: Es que Lily es de esas personas que se pone un objetivo delante, y ya no ve nada más. En plan toro persiguiendo el capote. Ha perdido el norte totalmente. La verdad es que Sirius lo llevo muy bien, se ve que ha madurado, con eso del amor prohibido. Lo de si a James le gusto Wyn en serio en algún momento... Yo creo que si que se metió en el papel de enamorado muy a fondo para no sentir nada, aunque creo que lo que más le gustaba de Wyn era su parecido con Lily. Besitos.

Jane Hallyweel: Me encanta que te encante la historia. Pronto sabrás las consecuencias de la idea feliz de James. (Desastre garantizado.)

Xtinamc. ¿A qué Lesa es genial? Esta como una regadera, pobre, entre que es Malfoy y que la tuvieron encerrada perdió la chaveta del todo. Lily es de esas personas a las que un beso no las devuelve a la realidad, tienen que chocar frontalmente con ella. Yo también creo que Snape es de esas personas que por debajo del caparazón les ocurrió algo que les hizo se frágiles. No eres nada pesada. Chao.

Isabella Riddle: La vida imposible no sé si se la harán Wyn y James a Lily y Sirius, pero el 'divide y vencerás' fijo que lo van a practicar. ¿Por qué odias a Lesa? Vale, que a la chica pueden dar ganas de matarla pero es muy graciosa a veces. Cuando dices que quieres que quieres que Nyssa termine con Malfoy, quieres decir que corte con él. Es que te estaba entendiendo otra cosa y me parecía muy rara. Pues yo creo que eso pasara pronto... Chao.

Made. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Porque así es mucho más divertido... Un besote.

Ivy Potter Black: Yo tenía una amiga, que iba tan estresada a todas partes que al final la dio el yuyo... En serio, cielo, yo por la vida voy aceleradísima, peor tu tienes que ir más veloz que el correcaminos a tope de anfetas... Un besote, preciosa.

Natalia: Uf, cuando recibí tu RR aún te llamabas así. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Empiezo a darme cuenta que tardé bastante en actualizar esta vez. Exactamente no te puedo decir cuantos capítulos son, pero yo creo que rondara los 20, así a bote pronto. No sé si para ti eso es larga, o corta. Para mi es mediana.

CaRoLiNa T: Oye, lo de que James era tarado, en todo caso despistado, pero ya sé ve que es más espabilado de lo que parecía. Ya sabes lo que dicen, y si no te lo digo yo, 'en un incendio antes ven el humo, los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro'. No entiendo para que iba James a llevarla una serenata a Lily... Si me lo puedes explicar, igual lo escribo, pero es que no lo veo. Nos leemos.

Ginny84: Y tu de Carnaval la última vez que subí... Juro que no lo vuelvo a dejar tanto. También creo que James la lía fijo. Un besote, lo de actualizar pronto, como que no lo veo.

Noriko: Hooooola, mi hada madrina. Ay, la verdad es que no sé porque hago esos finales de infarto, me salen naturales. No sé, estoy pensando en hacerle un transplante de cerebro a Lily, a ver si así le quito de la cabeza lo de casarse con Sirius... ¿Pero de quien le pongo el cerebro entonces? Un pedazo beso.

Lara: Es que ese es el truco para un capi largo: mucho dialogo y separaciones a doble espacio. ¿A qué es genial? Lo mejor es que no tiene porque morir nadie, yo creo que a casi nadie le da por ahí normalmente porque cambiar la historia normalmente da reparo. Ay, tu manera de describir el estilo de James: 'Ya lo sabía, lo se todo, y yo lo soluciono todo' me recuerda a un anuncio de teletienda. Besos.

Goi Izarra. ¿Pichi? No se llamaba así el pajarraco de Heidi? Por lo visto te costó mandar el RR, pero gracias por perseverar. (Mola la palabra. ¿Eh?) Besitos.

Dimebonitareina: Ey, que a mi Marlene me cae bien. Cuando me meto con su forma de vestir, en realidad la estoy demostrando mi cariño... No te preocupes por el hígado de Remus, se supone que los licántropos regeneran sus tejidos dañados mejor que las personas normales. Hablando de él. ¿De Erasmus a tu casa? Y ya de paso durmiendo en tu cama... Tienes que ser un poco más sutil. Yo creo que James lo tiene claro, pero no va a volver a sacar su corazoncito de paseo para que Lily se lo vuelva a pisotear. ¡Pobrecito!

Fer-black: Gracias guapa. Besitos.

Made: ya va, ya va. Es que he tenido problemas técnicos con mi musa. Besitos.

Antes de empezar, y ya os prometo que os lo último un detalle: como ya sabréis, y sino os lo digo yo, hay problemas a la hora de editar los ficts, en concreto no hay manera de que aparezcan los guiones de principio de diálogo y si pones dos preguntas seguidas se come uno de los signos de interrogación finales. Para quitarme de problemas, las conversaciones van a ir entre estas comillas tan majas ''. Cualquier cosa que veáis escrita así: _"cursiva"_ es un pensamiento o algo por el estilo. Y ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo.

**La profecía 9.**

**Hay quién nunca aprende.**

Lily pasó el resto del fin de semana meditando sobre quien podía ser la chica que le gustaba a Sirius, la mayoría de las posibilidades fueron descartadas por varios motivos: o bien no eran lo bastante guapas para hacerla sombra a Lily o Lily las conocía, y Sirius había dicho que ella no la conocía. Estuvo tan ocupada con eso que no prestó atención al estado anímico de sus amigas.

Nyssa andaba deprimida, ya que Remus estaba enfadado de verdad y no la hablaba. Además el licántropo se había quedado encerrado en su cuarto, para no verla. No podía saber que a Remus ya se le había pasado bastante el enfado, y que si no salía de su cuarto era porque le deba miedo cruzarse con Lesa. De hecho el lunes, casi le suplico a James que le dejara la capa de invisibilidad para andar por la escuela.

'¡Por favor, déjamela!' El licántropo hablaba con tono infantil. '¡No la haré ni un rasguño! Ni...'

'Remus, reserva el tono infantil para Nyssa, que a mi no me hace efecto. Además seguro que Malfoy ya ha vuelto a encerrar a su hermanita. – Aseguró James con su tono más confiado y seguro de si mismo.

'¿Tu crees?' Pregunto Remus, no tan seguro como su amigo.

'Seguro.' Confirmo el moreno de ojos castaños. 'Ahora, tengo que ir a recoger a alguien. ¡Nos vemos en el Comedor!'

'Que raro.' Comento Remus tras ver como la puerta se cerraba tras su amigo.

'¿El que es raro?' Sirius salió del baño en ese momento, con su pelo aún mojado.

'James, tenía una cita y no se ha olvidado de ella.' Replico Remus.'Debe ser una persona muy especial para que James desarrolle sus habilidades nemotécnicas.'

Al oír lo de persona especial, Sirius dejo de secarse el pelo con la toalla y miro a Remus con expresión asustada, el semblante pálido como la cera.

'O igual no.' Remus soltó una risa nerviosa, al ver como habían afectado sus palabras a su amigo. 'Igual sólo ha quedado con Marlene.'

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor fue bastante extraño y tenso. Sirius no sabía como comportarse con Lily, no es que fuera la primera chica que rechazaba, pero sí era la primera chica que rechazaba antes de que la relación pasara a un plano sexual, así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse con ella. La pelirroja alternaba las miradas furiosas con las de curiosidad, como si sus ojos verdes pudieran leerle la mente y descubrir quien era la suicida que se interponía entre ella y su futuro marido.

En cuanto a Nyssa, tenía la vista fijamente clavada en su cuenco de cereales ricos en fibra, salvo cuando lanzaba miradas de anhelo a Remus. Se moría por hablar con él, pero estaba segura de que aún estaba furioso con ella y temía la reacción del licántropo, sobre todo, que esa noche era luna llena y su reacción podía ser más brusca de lo habitual.

Remus por su parte no probaba bocado, cuanto más cerca de la luna llena, más se reducía su dieta a carne. Por qué no ponían filetes para desayunar? Es que no sabían que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día? No, los elfos vengan a poner tostadas. Además le encantaría hablar con Nyssa, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo sin ceder terreno, porque aún estaba un poco picado con ella...

Al fin se le ocurrió un tema de conversación. ¿Dónde estaría Wyn? Justo cuando iba a preguntar por el paradero de su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los ojos de la morena se quedaron fijos en la entrada del Gran Comedor, dejo caer la tostada que se estaba comiendo y abrió tanto la boca que se la habrían podido contar las bacterias que componían su flora intestinal.

Lily pensó que su prima llevaría algún modelito especialmente descarado, así que se giro para preparar la bronca, a la vez que Sirius se empezaba a plantear como darle un vistazo a Wyn sin que Lily se mosqueara... Pero no. Aquella vez no era el atuendo de Wyn lo que había dejado boquiabierto al gran Comedor entero. De hecho, Wyn iba bastante normalita, con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de cuadros.

Lo que había impactado a Nyssa, el Gran Comedor en pleno, profesores y adivinos incluidos, era que Wyn entró tomada de la mano de James. Y la actitud de ambos revelaba que la mano no era lo único que se habían dado. Aunque para los demás aquello ya era bastante: que un chico y una chica entraran cogidos dela mano al Gran Comedor, era una manera de formalizar la relación ante toda la escuela.

La mitad del Comedor, la mitad femenina del Gran Comedor, para más señas, rompió a llorar y salió corriendo hacia sus cuartos. Por su parte, Sirius tuvo que controlarse para no dar un puñetazo que habría partido la mesa en 2. Sabía que aquello pasaría, pero de saberlo a experimentarlo el trecho era gordo. Y Lily, no tenía la menor idea de dónde procedían esas nauseas raras que la habían entrado. En fin, a ella la gustaba Sirius. ¿No?

Lucius Malfoy tb observaba con asombro, como la pareja avanzaba hacia sus amigos. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Potter y la Evans Naranja? Pero si a Potter le gustaba la Roja? Aquello no podía ser. Había decidido encerrar de nuevo a su hermana, pero iba a ir a soltarla ahora mismo.

Aunque lo más asombroso era la reacción serena de Marlene McKinnons: sus amigas se volvieron hacia ella, puesto que para ellas no era un secreto que amaba al joven de ojos castaños y estaban dispuestas a consolarla. Pero la Raven lucía una deportiva sonrisa de buena perdedora y dijo:

'Ella me lo cuidara bien.' Casi al instante fue arrastrada por sus preocupadas amigas a la enfermería.

'¿Qué le pasa a todo le mundo?' Finalmente la flamante pareja llego a donde estaban sus amigos, lo primero que hizo Wyn fue cerrarle la boca a Nyssa que aún la tenía abierta.

'Creo que les habéis pillado por sorpresa.' Remus reaccionó el primero y hablo con tono afable. Aunque lo que de verdad le apetecía era gritarles a la parejita. "¿_Pero que coño estáis haciendo?"_

'Pues sorprender a los adivinos tiene bastante mérito.' James se sentó con su mano rodeando la cintura de Wyn, que entre tanto se había dedicado a llenar un plato de tostadas para los dos y las untaba.

'Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero...'

'Nyssa. ¿Vas a decir algo o tienes complejo de pera?' Wyn había terminado de untar las tostadas y se volvió hacia James para dárselas de comer con sus propias manos. 'Abre la boca, cariñín.' Pero a James le apetecía más picotear a Wyn que las tostadas y pronto ambos estaban intercambiando besos rápidos.

'Me dejé algo en la habitación. Voy a por ello.' Ante el panorama Sirius, decidió largarse de allí antes de que le diera por matar a su mejor amigo. Podía perdonarle por estar con la chica que a él le gustaba, pero no podía perdonarle el ser tan empalagoso.

'Yo tb he olvidado algo. Voy a por ello.' Lily no tardó ni un minuto en decidir largarse de allí. Por un lado ver como James & Wyn intercambiaban besos la daba ardor de estómago. Por otro quería ver adónde iba Sirius, igual iba a reunirse con su amante misteriosa.

'Nyssa y yo iremos a coger sitio a Transformaciones. Vamos, Nys.' Tan aturdida estaba la morena que no se molesto por el diminutivo que le adjudicó Remus ni porque éste la tomara de la mano y la llevara a rastras a clase.

'¿Has visto?' Wyn, mimosa, besuqueo la barbilla de James. 'Son incapaces de estar 3 segundos sin ponerse la mano encima.'

'¿Nyssa y Remus?' James había puesto los labios en el cuello de Wyn.

'Sabes que no hablo de ellos.' Wyn se rió antes de jadear un segundo.

'¿Les importa dejar eso para la intimidad de sus habitaciones?' McGonagall les hizo separarse de un bote. 'Así separaditos están mucho más monos. Ahora desayunen que les quiero en clase dentro de 15 minutos.' Puesto todo en orden la severa profesora se fue.

'Sí, tb lo note.' Contestó James como si nunca hubieran sido interrumpidos. 'Es obvio que Sirius y Lily se deben estar dando el lote por ahí.' La cara de James, que había estado muy seria, se iluminó con una sonrisa de niño malo. 'Buena idea lo de darme el desayuno.'

'La tuya de besarme ha sido mejor.' Le felicitó Wyn sin ocultar la admiración.

'Entre los dos haremos que se mueran de celos, romperán y vendrán a nuestros brazos.' James le dio un trago al zumo de naranja y le guiñó el ojo a Wyn, que respondió a su vez con otro guiño.

&·&·&

En cuanto Sirius salió del Gran Comedor avanzó hacia los jardines, con paso rápido y decidido. En realidad no sabía muy bien adónde iba, sólo sabía que necesitaba golpear algo o a alguien. ¿Dónde estaría el idiota de Rosier cuando hacia falta?

Iba tan lanzado que al bajar las escaleras se chocó con una chica y estuvo a punto de tirarla rodando por ellas. Pero por fortuna, la atrapó al vuelo.

'Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?' La chica sólo pudo asentir. A partir de ese momento, aseguraría a cualquiera que quisiera oírla que Sirius la salvo de una muerte segura y que se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Puede que se tomara alguna licencia poética... ¡Pero de ilusiones tb se vive!

De todas formas, ese fue el momento elegido por Lily para llegar y al ver a Sirius con la joven en brazos, dedujo que esa era la furcia suicida que se interponía entre ella y su único y verdadero amor... ¡Al fin sabía quien era su enemiga!

Sirius la dejo ir, en otro tiempo una morena como esa, con esos ojos azules y ese cuerpazo le hubiera hecho perder la cabeza hasta que lograra llevársela a la cama, pero en aquellos momentos sólo podía pensar en una chica. Que casualmente estaba en brazos de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente complicado?

&·&·&

'¡Es muy fuerte!'

'Eso ya lo has dicho Nys, pero sí tienes razón que James y Wyn estén juntos es muy fuerte.' Coincidió Remus.

'¿James Potter tiene novia?' La quinceañera que había preguntado eso, no espero a oír la respuesta para salir corriendo soltando agua por los ojos como si fuera un aspersor. La morena y el licántropo cruzaron una mirada de extrañeza.

'¡Pero es que es muy fuerte!' Repitió Nyssa. 'No tiene sentido. Esta claro que a James todavía le gusta Lily, y Wyn esta colada hasta los huesos por Sirius. ¡Pero si James se lío con Lily!'

'¿James se lió con Lily? Cuándo?'

'La noche que tu y yo... Ya sabes.'

'No, no sé. Explícamelo.' Remus sonrió malicioso. Los ojos negros llamearon con un "_no me obligues a explicarlo_" y los dorados replicaron con un sereno "_si puedes hacerlo, puedes decirlo."_

'¡Ays! Nyssa hizo un gesto de frustración, pero se escabullo con habilidad. 'Se besaron la noche de la cita de Wyn & Sirius. Ellos dos lo vieron.'

'Eso no lo sabía. Sabía que Wyn & Sirius se besaron...'

'¿Wyn y Sirius se besaron?' Esta vez la desinformada era Nyssa. '¿Ves por qué no lo entiendo? Además que es muy fuerte!

'Nys, como vuelvas a decir que es muy fuerte yo...'

'¿Tu qué?' Nyssa se llevo la mano a la cadera y alzo la barbilla de forma desafiante.

'Me veré obligado a callarte de forma adecuada.' Remus sonrió con picardía y Nyssa tuvo claro la forma en que la callaría.

'Mejor entremos en clase.' Sí, antes de que terminara abalanzándose sobre él, menos mal que la clase de transformaciones era lo menos afrodisíaco del cosmos, con permiso de Woody Allen, claro. Allí fijo que se la pasaban las ganas.

Pero Remus ya tenía una idea en mente y es que cuando Nyssa le retaba se ponía guapísima. Más aún de lo normal. La tomo de la muñeca haciéndola voltear y empezó a besarla con todas sus ansias, aprovechando los escasos mili segundos de que disponía antes de que a ella le diera el pronto y le rechazara. Claro que no esperaba besarla tan... a lo bestia. Por supuesto era la maldita luna, que cada vez que se le ponía algún manjar al alcance de su lengua se descontrolaba. Pero en vez de rechazarle Nyssa, se colgó de su cuello y tiró de el hasta que sus espaldas quedaron pegadas a la pared, y trato de igualar el ímpetu del beso que la daba Remus.

'¿Pero que les pasa a todos hoy?' El gritó de McGonagall les hizo separarse. '¿Han comido feromonas? Hagan el favor de comportarse como personas decentes y no hagan eso por los pasillos.' McGonagall entró en el aula dejando a la joven pareja en silencio.

'Tiene razón.' Comento Nyssa al fin. Remus la miró con curiosidad. ¿Había comido feromonas? '¿Qué pasa si en vez de McGonagall es Malfoy el que nos pilla? Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos.' Remus resopló y se fue para la clase tarareando una canción. Al reconocer dicha canción, Nyssa se asusto bastante. '¿Remus? estás bien? Estás cantando una canción de la Jurado?'

'Claro, _"Yo soy la otra, la oooooootra"._' Canturreó Remus, con su humor irónico habitual.

'No tiene gracia, Remus.' Nyssa empezó a molestarse. ¿Es que ese chico no se podía tomar nada en serio? O al menos lo que era un poco importante para ella.

'Reeeeemus.' Lesa llego como un huracán rubio platino.

Su hermano la acababa de soltar hacia 10 segundos escasos, y la falto tiempo para localizar a Remus, gracias a Rosier que la informo a ella y a su hermano que se había ido del Gran Comedor con Nyssa cogida de la mano. El caso es que Lesa se frenó un poco, se aseguro que Lily & Marlene no andaban por allí, y se lanzó a los brazos de Remus. Mejor dicho al torso, porque Remus no hizo el menor gesto para recibirlo, aunque la Sly no lo notó.

Entonces a Remus se le ocurrió que podía usar a Lesa para poner celosa a Nyssa, iba a hacerla un par de mimitos, cuando su instinto de licántropo, le advirtió del peligro que supondría ser amable con la desequilibrada mental esa. Lo que menos necesitaba era que la dieran ánimos.

'Remus, cariño, aún no me has dado tu lista de invitados.' Lesa se sentó sobre la mesa, procurando enseñarle a Remus sus muslos. ¡Que rollo! Llevaba pantys. Y sacó un carpeta de esas enormes de archivo, donde estaban todas las anotaciones referentes a su boda.

'Y no te la voy a dar nunca.' Remus se cruzó de brazos, ni loco se casaba con ella.

'Tienes razón.' Lesa cerró la carpeta y le sonrió. 'Es mejor que nuestras familias no se mezclen. Podemos casarnos 2 veces. Una para cada familia. Remus. ¿Que haces? Por qué te das cabezazos contra la mesa?'

Nyssa meneó la cabeza. Algunas chicas no sabían cuando sobraban. De todas formas pensaba que Malfoy ya habría encerrado de nuevo a su hermana, visto el éxito cosechado el fin de semana por la rubia. Pero algunos nunca aprenden.

'Nyssa.' Hablando del ruin de Slytherin. Lucius la llamo desde la puerta de la clase. La morena hizo un gesto de fastidio, más que nada porque la escena entre Lesa y Remus la estaba divirtiendo bastante, y fue hacia donde él estaba. 'Hablemos a solas.'

Tal vez fue porque la escena entre Remus y Lesa, y el beso un poco antes habían sedado las alarmas de la cabeza de Nyssa, pero estás no sonaron, hasta que la puerta de la sala secreta, un cuadro que representaba una serpiente de 3 cabezas devorando elfos, no se cerró tras ella. Vamos, justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. 1 segundo después de que la puerta se cerrara, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y con el mismo impulso la golpeó en la cara, haciendo que la morena girara y terminara en el suelo.

Aún no estaba furiosa, ni asustada. Simplemente nadie la había golpeado nunca, y estaba demasiado sorprendida para experimentar otra cosa.

'¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme así?' Dijo Lucius con una voz más fría y cortante que el hielo.'Salir del Gran Comedor cogida de la manita de Lupin.' Ah, que era por eso. Nyssa respiró, si no era porque se había enterado de lo estrecha que era su relación con Remus aún tenía alguna probabilidad de salir con vida de allí.

Malfoy la alzó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle y a levantarse mientras sacaba la varita y la apuntaba con ella al pecho.

'Di que no lo volverás a hacer jamás.' La amenazo con frialdad.

'¡Que te jodan!' Nyssa trató de apartar la cara de las manos de su novio, pero el la agarró por el pelo con todas sus fuerzas, y la obligo a ponerse en pie.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, como diciendo: _Hay gente que nunca aprende_. Antes de gritar:

'¡Crucio!' La maldición hubiera hecho que Nyssa terminara en el suelo, además de arrancarla el grito de dolor, pero Malfoy seguía agarrándola del pelo. 'Di que no volverás a hacerlo y esto frenara.' Esta vez, las manos del rubio la acariciaron el pelo, como si quisiera jugar al poli bueno, poli malo interpretando él los 2 papeles a la vez.

Hicieron falta 4 maldiciones más, a cual más potente, para que al final Nyssa prometiera que nunca más iba a salir del Gran Comedor cogida de la mano de Remus Lupin. Podían hacer cosas mucho más interesantes juntos. En cuanto se la pasara el dolor, claro. Malfoy por su parte, parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Era obvio que había recuperado el control.

'¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva de Pociones? Podríamos pasar un rato genial juntos.' La verdad es que a Malfoy tanta violencia le había puesto a mil. Y bien pensado. ¿Por qué esperar a después de la clase?

&·&·&

'¿Dónde esta Nyssa?' Pregunto Lily nada más llegar al aula de Transformaciones y ver las cosas de su amiga tras Remus, pero no ver a su amiga. La había llevado unos minutos más de lo acostumbrado llegar allí, porque había seguido al amor de Sirius para averiguar más cosas sobre ella. Ya sabía que era Hupplepuff y que a aquella hora tenía DCAO.

'Se ha ido con mi hermano.' Replico Lesa molesta por la interrupción, le estaba enseñando a Remus fotos de la vajilla, mientras el licántropo la ignoraba olímpicamente. 'Pero yo sé que es una excusa para interrumpirme porque no puedes soportar verme con mi amor. ¡Envidiosa!'

Lily meneó la cabeza y suspiro antes de sentarse en el pupitre al lado de Nyssa y detrás de Remus y Lesa, renunciando a tratar con una desequilibrada mental como aquella.

'¿Dónde esta Nyssa?' Preguntó tb Wyn cuando llegó con James.

'¡Pero que pesadas con mi cuñada! Sí ya sé que a ti tb te mola mi Remus. Que le pediste que se fuera de viaje contigo. Seguro que sales con Potter para darle celos.' Wyn enarcó ambas cejas a la vez, pero no dijo nada. La verdad es que Loca Malfoy había golpeado más cerca del clavo de lo que pensaba, aunque se equivocó de merodeador.

'¿Y Nyssa?' Sirius dirigió su pregunta a Remus, extrañado de no verla. Lesa le miro, no estaba segura de si estaba tras su Remus... Al final decidió que igual el moreno estaba colgado de la novia de su hermano y se apiadó de él.

'Mi hermano pasó a buscarla. Estarán tan a gusto juntos, que han decidido faltar a clase.' Lesa se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a los arreglos florales.

No se fijo en las miradas de escepticismo que intercambiaron los 5 Grys. Y es que la idea de Lesa tenía 2 lagunas inmensas: la primera, y más obvia, es que nadie podía estar a gusto en presencia de Malfoy. La segunda es que Nyssa jamás en su vida se había saltado un clase. No sería a 3 meses de los EXTASIS cuando empezara a hacerlo.

Cuando iban a insistir en el tema e incluso a ir a buscarla, sus compañeros de Hupplepuf entraron en tropel, señal de que la clase comenzaba ya. Algunas de sus compañeras de clase se quitaron una lágrima de los ojos, cuando vieron como James hacía manitas con Wyn. ¿Por qué el? Uno de los mejores solteros de la escuela! Por qué él?

La puerta se cerró con brusquedad, mientras McGonagall, de muy mal humor avanzaba hacia el encerado. Sirius tuvo que sentarse al lado de la empalagosa pareja formada por su mejor amigo y su amor platónico. No le gustaba mucho el sitio, pero era eso o al lado de Lily, que estaba bastante furiosa con él.

Aunque no tan enfadada como McGonagall. La razón de que la mujer estuviera hecha un verdadero basilisco eran las Moiras. Las pobres mujeres se aburrían, así que decidieron asistir a una clase de Transformaciones para reavivar sus conocimientos del tema y de paso que sus ansias de conocimiento impresionaran a Dumbledore.

'Busquen asiento por ahí.' Ordenó McGonagall secamente. Para ella el asiento ideal de aquellas mujeres estaba en el fondo del lago.

Las Moiras debían pensar que ese lugar era muy húmedo para ellas, así que se separaron.

Cloto y el Ojo Místico se sentaron al lado de Remus y Lesa, (el Ojo sin quitarle el ojo de encima, valga la redundancia, a Lesa). Láquesis se sentó junto a Lily, a la que dirigió una mirada de simpatía, de pelirroja a pelirroja. Por último, Atropo se sentó al lado de James, el cual, para alejarse de la morena regordeta, se aproximó tanto a Wyn, que ella tuvo que moverse un poco hacia el espacio libre entre ella y Sirius, para no agobiarse. Al hacerlo, posó su trasero sobre la mano de Sirius. Ambos enrojecieron al darse cuenta del detalle y se alejaron unos centímetros.

'Esta bien, hoy vamos a repasar la trasformación múltiple.' el tema de la clase fue acogido con gemidos de aburrimiento. Transformar 2 objetos en uno solo era algo muy simple que ellos dominaban desde quinto. 'Ya sé que todos lo saben hacer, pero casi seguro que les caerá en los EXTASIS, así que agradecerán haber repasado. Como pueden ver, tenemos invitadas.' La severa profesora señaló a las Moiras con mal disimulada furia, pero las Moiras no se dieron por aludidas y saludaron como si fueran estrellas de cine en el estreno de su última película. 'Para evitar que hagan algún desastre, las pondré con los que más controlan de ustedes.'

Así, McGonagall repartió los grupos de trabajo formados por 3 personas. Uno de los grupos estaba formado por Laquesis, James y Lily, el otro por Wyn, Sirius y Atropo.

'Lo siento.' Se disculpó McGonagall al ver la cara de fastidio que se le quedó a Sirius tras oír las parejas. 'Pero alguien debe cuidar que el tapón sin ojos provoque algún desastre. En cuanto a Eowyn Evans, ya sabe que no se la puede dejar de vigilar y con Potter no la puedo poner.'

Sirius suspiro y se preparó para la peor clase de Transformaciones de su vida.

'Ay.' Al pasar para reunirse con su grupo Atropo le había dado un capón a James. 'No hace falta que te disculpes. Que estoy bien.'

'Te lo tienes merecido.' Contestó Atropo con altanería. 'Por interferir en los asuntos del destino.' James observó como la extraña mujer se iba.

_"¡Ay! Que malo es desayunar rallas de té_." Pensó el hico, luego fue a sentarse con las 2 pelirrojas.

Fue al repartir los grupos que McGonagall reparó en la ausencia de una de sus mejores alumnas y la presencia de alguien que ni siquiera era su alumna.

'Srta. Malfoy. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Y sentada sobre las rodillas de uno de mis alumnos además.'

'Planeo mi boda.' Replico Lesa con indiferencia, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

'¿Su boda?' Repitió la severa profesora. Realmente aquella chica era mucho peor que Wyn Evans. Y ya era decir...

'Sí, es que me caso con Remus.' La declaración de Lesa provocó que todas las Hupplepuff rompieran a llorar. ¡Remus tb no! Perder a 2 merodeadores en el mismo día! Noooooo!

'Perdona... Lesa. ¿No?' Un dedo huesudo y putrefacto tocó el hombro de la rubia Sly. Cloto trataba de llamar su atención. 'Pero el Ojo Místico dice que tu no te vas a casar con él.' El Ojo confirmo la predicción de la rubia Moira, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

'¿Y que sabe esa bola gigante¿Acaso es una especie de bola de cristal que predice el futuro con la máxima precisión?' Replico Lesa con desdén.

'Sí.' Contestaron las 3 Moiras con la serenidad que procede de saber que uno esta en posesión de la más absoluta verdad.

'¡Qué tontería!' Lesa hizo un gesto de desinterés y volvió a redactar el texto de las invitaciones. Ella era una Malfoy, por tanto ella decidía su destino y no ojos flotantes sin cara.

'¡Es patético!' Comentó Lily mirando a Lesa con expresión de desprecio. '¿No se da cuenta que Remus esta enamorado de otra? Y ahí esta... Diciendo que se va a casar con él. ¡Cuanta fantasía para una sola cabeza!'

'Quien fue a hablar.' Susurró James para sí.

Por su parte, Sirius llevaba bastante mal lo de ser profesor de una Moira regordeta y alocada y vigilar a su vez que Wyn no transformará el calcetín viejo y el lápiz sin punta que la habían dado en, por ejemplo, un Troll de las cavernas. Como ya paso una vez.

'Wyn, tu estate quieta.' Sirius decidió que la única manera de que ella le hiciera caso era quitarla la varita.

'Ey, que es mía. Dámela.' Protestó Wyn, con ese tono infantil que ponía siempre que discutía con Sirius. En vista de que no se la devolvía, se abalanzó sobre él, para recuperarla.

'¡Quita, vaca burra! Que es para que te estés quieta.' Sirius intento quitársela de encima, pero no sabía como sin hacerla daño.

'¡Hay que ver que buena pareja hacen!' Le comentó Laquesis a Atropo dando la vuelta a su silla. la Moira morena suspiró para mostrar su acuerdo con el comentario de su hermana.

'Pero si no pegan ni con cola.' Aseguró Lily, tras mirar por encima del hombro y ver cómo Wyn le acababa de quitar la varita a Sirius y exigía la devolución de la suya como rescate.

'Estos 2, tb hacen buena pareja.' Laquesis miraba a Lily & James como se examina un piso vacío para ver dónde vas a colocar los muebles. 'Si no fuera por...'

'¿Por qué?' Preguntaron la pelirroja y el moreno. Olvidando que ellos no creían en adivinos y que además no querían hacer buena pareja. Al menos en teoría. 'Ay.'

'Porque sois dos cabezotas.' Atropo les acababa de sacudir una colleja a cada uno.

&·&·&

'Me alegro de haber terminado esta maldita clase de Pociones.' Y eso que Lucas debería estar contento, le había tocado con Snape de pareja, pero el Sly de pelo grasiento, solo había hecho caso a sus tubitos de ensayo y Lucas se había aburrido como la ostra del capítulo 8, que después de salir del concierto de ópera, se traga un capítulo de Frasier. (NC: Lo siento por los que le guste esa serie, pero para mi es lo peor...)

'Yo me alegro más de haber salido de la enfermería.' Marlene soltó un bufido que no iba para nada con su personalidad. 'De verdad, mis amigas son idiotas perdidas. ¡Querían que Ponfrey me medicara! Sólo porque llevo tan bien lo de James con Wyn...'

'Es que debiste haber fingido que llorabas o algo así...' Tanto Lucas como Marlene estaban al tanto del plan de James y Wyn para romper la "pareja" formada por Lily y Sirius. El joven había aconsejado que no lo hicieran así. Pero la Raven se había mostrado entusiasmada.

'Ni hablar, se me hubiera corrido el rimel. El caso es que bastante tenía la pobre enfermera, con atender a todas esa psicoticas con ataque de nervios, sólo porque James salga con una chica. ¿El día que se case James que van a hacer? Suicidarse?' Marlene negó con la cabeza, olvidando que 48 horas antes, ella misma sería una de esa muchachas. Lucas tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionárselo.

Marlene observó a Lucas de reojo mientras hablaban. Era un chico muy majo. ¿Por qué nunca se fijo en él? Porque estaba obsesionada con James. Por eso y porque... La vida de Marlene era un libro abierto, la encantaba que todo el mundo supiera de sus cosas, de igual manera que a ella le gustaba saber todas las cosas de todo el mundo y tendía a desconfiar de la gente de la que no sabía nada. Lucas pertenecía a ese segundo grupo.

Por fortuna, Marlene tenía la oportunidad de conocerle mejor. Por ejemplo, por ejemplo... ¿Sería verdad que fue novio de Wyn antes que Rosier? Justo cuando la Raven reunía valor para preguntar, frente a ellos un cuadro se abrió revelando una sala secreta.

'Malfoy.' Dijo Lucas mirando al rubio que salió por la puerta con odio. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que tenía algo que ver con que Wyn se liara con Rosier y le odiaba por ello.

'Que raro que se haya saltado Pociones.' Comentó Marlene. Lucas la miro, la verdad es que sí era bastante raro. '¡Eh!' Protestó Marlene al ver que Lucas la quitaba su coletero con forma de pelusa, y lo transformaba en una bola que se encajó entre el cuadro y la pared impidiendo que se cerrara la sala.

'¡Vamos!' Antes de que Marlene pudiera negarse, Lucas tiró de ella y la hizo entrar en la sala.

Estaba bastante oscuro, Marlene no podía ver nada, pero Lucas por lo visto sí. De improviso la soltó la mano y avanzó de prisa hacia un rincón de la habitación del que procedía un ruido muy suave, como los gemidos de un gato o algo así.

Solo que no procedían de un gato, sino de una muchacha. A Marlene la costó un montón reconocerla, normalmente su aspecto era la viva imagen de la perfección y la serenidad, pero en aquellos momentos con un feo morado adornando su mejilla izquierda, la parte superior del uniforme totalmente arrugada y la inferior perdida en combate y sollozando histéricamente... Sólo pudo preguntarse que la había hecho el cabrón de Malfoy para dejarla en ese estado.

Lucas se quitó la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba y se la puso a la morena por encima de los hombros.

'Tráelos aquí.' Marlene, que hasta ese momento se había quedado paralizada, dejo caer su mochila de Agata al suelo. Y salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos de Gryffindor. ¡Menos mal que se sabía de memoria los horarios de James!

&·&·&

'¿Cuándo me vas a devolver la varita, Black?'

'Cuando ti me devuelvas la mía, Evans.'

'James, tu amigo no me quiere devolver la varita...'

'James, tu novia no me quiere devolver la varita.'

'Deja de imitarme, Black.'

'Devuélveme la varita, Evans.'

'¡Basta ya los 2!' El bramido de furia de Remus, que aquel día no estaba para peleas infantiles, cortó de raíz la discusión. '¡Que tenéis 18 años! Comportaos como adultos. 'Con un ágil movimiento, el licántropo les arrebató de las manos las varitas. 'Y si no sabéis, disimular.' En un visto y no visto, le puso a cada uno de los 2 su varita en su mano.

'Gracias, Remus, gracias.' James y Lily se precipitaron a abrazarle agradecidos. Fue en ese momento cuando salió Lesa, que se había retrasado un poco, ya iba a montarles el pollo del milenio, pero fue entonces cuando llegó Marlene.

'¡James!' La Raven pegó tal derrape que de no haber sido por Sirius se hubiera estrellado contra la pared. 'Gracias, Sirius.'

'De nada.' Por lo visto hoy era su día de salvar a damiselas a punto de pegarse la ostia padre.

'¿Qué ha pasado, Marlene?' James la apartó de Sirius y la miro preocupado.

'Pues...' La Raven se separó del moreno y miro directa a Lesa. Lo primero que debía hacer era librarse de ella.'¿Lesa, sabes que la tienda de trajes de novia de Hogsmead está al 80 de descuento?'

'¿De verdad?' Fue lo último que dijo Lesa antes de salir escopetada hacia Hogsmead. Marlene iba a abrir la boca para contar lo que pasaba, cuando la Sly volvió y la dio un abrazo. 'Me alegra que hayas superado tus celos enfermizos porque Remus me eligiera a mi. Alguna.' Miró a las Evans.'Debería aprender de ti.' De nuevo la rubia salió escopetada hacia Hogsmead.

'Vamos. Deprisa antes de que vuelva.' Marlene tomó la mano de Remus y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban Lucas y Nyssa.

'¿Y a ti que coño te pasa ahora?' Remus se soltó con brusquedad de ella, que le miró alucinada por su mal humor. Es que la Raven no sabía nada de que era un licántropo y era incapaz de reconocer el apacible amigo de James en aquel momento.

'No le hagas caso... Lesa es capaz de crispar a cualquiera.' Intervino James, poniéndose entre sus 2 amigos. '¿Qué pasa?'

'Es que... Es mejor que vengáis conmigo. En serio.' La mirada de la Raven era tan seria que todos decidieron hacerla caso.

&·&·&

'¡Nyssa!' En cuanto la vio, sentada en el sofá con el morado en la cara, a Remus le faltó tiempo para sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla.

Marlene lanzó una mirada de reojo a Lucas. El joven no había perdido el tiempo, en lo que Marlene había traído a los Grys, Lucas había ayudado a Nyssa a vestirse y había logrado que dejara de llorar. Aunque la morena seguía sin tener la imagen de orden y serenidad que Marlene siempre asociaba con ella.

Nyssa se encogió cuando Remus la abrazó. Fue un retroceso muy pequeño, pero el licántropo lo notó. Sin dejar de rodearla con los brazos se alejó un poco de ella.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Preguntó el licántropo.

'Nada.' Nyssa forzó una sonrisa, que no logró engañar a nadie.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Esta vez Remus, dirigió su pregunta a Lucas.

'No lo sé.' El Raven se encogió de hombros. 'Vimos salir a Malfoy de aquí.'

'Malfoy.' Repitió Remus, con eso y la reacción de Nyssa ya podía imaginarse el resto. 'Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.'

'No hace falta, estoy bien.' Pero las protestas de Nyssa no sirvieron de nada con Remus, que la cargó en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a la enfermería la gustara o no.

'Lo de la enfermería no va a poder ser.' Le informo Sirius desde la puerta. Él y James acababan de venir de la enfermería, que parecía un hospital de campaña, sólo que con menos sangre. 'X lo visto que este tenga novia.' Serio esfuerzo por parte de Sirius para no mirar a Wyn. 'Y que tu vayas a casarte ha causado estragos en la salud mental de las chicas de la escuela. Ponfrey está saturada.'

Sí, era un problema. Admitió Remus para sí mismo. Y dijera lo que dijera, la cabezota que llevaba en brazos, necesitaba un médico, pero ya.

'¿Tu hermano Doc es médico?' Remus se volvió hacia Wyn, que estaba sentada en un sillón, junto a su prima y Marlene. Las 3 chicas se habían quedado un poco aparte ya que Remus parecía saber manejar la situación. Además que todas estaban asustadas por su mal humor.

'Le llamaré para que venga.' Wyn se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Y a que Remus no tuviera que repetírselo gritando. 'Aunque necesito un despacho conectado a la red Flu.'

'La chimenea de la habitación de los adivinos está conectada. Te acompaño.' Sirius se olvidó por un segundo el enfado porque ella le hubiera quitado la varita y los celos porque fuera novia de James. Había cosas más importantes. Con un gesto la invitó a seguirle hacia las habitaciones dónde estaban instalados los adivinos

'Vámonos de aquí. No sea que Malfoy vuelva.' El comentario de James, hizo que Nyssa se aferrara con más fuerza a Remus. El licántropo lo notó, y entorno los ojos.

Por supuesto, a Malfoy le mataría después de aquello. Aunque lo primero ahora era cuidar de Nyssa.

&·&·&

Wyn nunca había estado en aquella zona del castillo, de no ser porque Sirius, que parecía saber el camino a la perfección, la guiaba sin vacilar, la Evans Naranja se hubiera perdido del todo.

El moreno se asomó a la habitación, y tras comprobar que no había nadie, tiró de Wyn para hacerla entrar en la habitación.

'Venga, date prisa.' La apremió el moreno al ver que se quedaba mirando la habitación.

'Trataba de ver donde estaba la chimenea.' Mientras Wyn iba hacia la chimenea y lanzaba un puñado de polvos Flu dentro, Sirius se quedo en la puerta montando guardia.

El hermano de Wyn, Meryadoc Evans, más conocido como Doc, era un medimago, o lo sería algún día, y trabajaba – estudiaba para ello en el Hospital de la Sagrada Higia, similar al San Mungo pero para pobres y situado en Knoturn Alley. Con eso uno se puede imaginar la clase de heridas que atendían todos los días allí.

Jenny Maloy, la novia de Doc, trabajaba allí como abogada. La gente de ese callejón, no desaprovechaba oportunidades de ganar dinero y demandar médicos era una oportunidad perfecta para ello. Normalmente, Jenny se dedicaba a contestar a las llamadas, pero aquella vez, Wyn se encontró al otro lado de la chimenea con un elfo.

'¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?' El elfo, hizo una reverencia solícito.

'Sí. ¿Cómo es que Jenny no está ahí?' No fue culpa de Wyn. Pero es que lo de tener un sobrinito la emocionaba. Sobre todo porque así su madre dejaría de pedirla un nieto a ella, con el que la proporcionaba Doc estaría tranquila. El caso es que durante unos segundos se despisto, mientras el elfo la contaba que la habían dado la baja por maternidad antes de tiempo, porque nadie la soportaba.

Menos mal que Sirius estaba allí para, con su amabilidad acostumbrada, recordarla que tenían prisa.

'Evans, joder, por una maldita vez en tu vida concéntrate.'

'¿Podrías decirle a mi hermano que venga aquí cuanto antes? Con su material médico. Es una emergencia.' Le pidió Wyn, tras lanzarle a Sirius una mirada cargada de veneno.

'Desde luego.' El elfo hizo una reverencia. 'En 5 minutos se lo mando.' El elfo desapareció de la vista de Wyn, que entre tanto se puso de pie, dispuesta a cantarle a Sirius las cuarenta en bastos por hablarla así delante de un elfo.

El caso es que cuando, Wyn se giro dispuesta a hacer más leve la espera a su hermano, discutiendo con Sirius, el moreno soltó un "joder", fue corriendo hacia ella y la obligo a esconderse detrás del sofá.

'¿Pero que mosca te ha picado?' Trató de preguntar Wyn molesta, pero Sirius la tapo la boca con la mano y la obligo a estar callada.

En breves segundos la puerta que Sirius vigilaba se abría de par en par para dejar paso a Venom, su estirado profesor de pociones, enrollándose con Neftis, la adivina esa que era mitad serpiente mitad humana.

Un espectáculo tan bochornoso, asqueroso, horripilante y vergonzoso que ni Sirius ni Wyn podían apartar los ojos de él, por eso no repararon en que el fuego de la chimenea ardía con más fuerza y de sus llamas surgía un hombre joven, que se escondió junto a ellos tras el sofá.

'¿Cómo puede besar a esa cosa?' Cuando Doc habló fue cuando los 2 Grys repararon en su presencia. Wyn abrazó a su hermano, mientras Sirius observaba a los 2 pelirrojos.

'¿Te refieres a Venom o a Neftis?' Pregunto Sirius cuando los 2 hermanos se separaron.

'Mm, buena pregunta.' Contestó Doc pensativo. El pelirrojo rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una golosina para el moreno. 'Ganaste una piruleta. Espero que no me hayáis hecho venir aquí para ver esto.' Apunto con la cabeza el lamentable espectáculo que tenía frente a él.

'No, es por Nyssa.' Explico su hermana con un susurro.

'Ya. ¿Malfoy,no?' Por el tono de Doc estaba claro que aquello no era una sorpresa para él. Los 2 Grys asintieron. 'No entiendo que hace con ese cabronazo. Vamos, ahora que están distraídos.'

Aprovechando que efectivamente Neftis & Venom estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas, el trío se deslizo hasta la puerta y abandonaron la habitación. Gracias a Sirius pudieron llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, sin que nadie viera a Doc, usando pasadizos secretos. La verdad es que Doc tb los conocía, era Wyn la única que estaba un poco pez en ello.

Todo el rato Doc les iba contando sus desventuras de futuro padre. Y es que Jenny y Doc no estaban casados. Con los sueldos que ganaban tuvieron que elegir entre comprarse un piso y tener un hijo o casarse y seguir viviendo en casa de sus padres. Obviamente, optaron por lo primero. La verdad es que algunas cosas no tenían gracia, (Sirius no hubiera soportado que su novia le echara a la calle a maldición limpia sólo porque la cambio la cadena de la tele cuando entrevistaban a su actor favorito) pero Doc las contaba con tanta chispa que era imposible no reírte.

A Sirius, al igual que al resto de los Merodeadores, Doc le caía genial. Era un tío legal, con el que se podía contar para guardar los secretos que hicieran falta. Por ejemplo Sirius estaba seguro que sabía que Remus era licántropo desde la tira de tiempo, pero no decía ni una palabra. Como todos los Evans relacionados con la magia era pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran verdes, de forma almendrada, como los de Lily, y la boca gruesa y sensual, como Wyn. En realidad, a veces era algo raro hablar con un chico y encontrarte con unos ojos y unos labios que normalmente asocias con una chica. Más para Sirius en el caso de los labios, que le recordaban a Wyn.

El caso es que al fin llegaron a su Sala Común, vacía. Todo el mundo estaba en clase. Como deberían de estar ellos.

'Ya verás que broncazo me va a pegar Dumbledore.' Comento Wyn, cuando Doc les hizo notar ese detalle. 'Le prometí que no faltaría a clase en mucho tiempo.'

'Es un tipo comprensivo. Seguro que te lo pasa.' Doc dio unas palmadas amistosas a su hermana y luego miro a Sirius. '¿En su cuarto o en el vuestro?'

'Va a ser en el suyo.' Contestó Sirius.

Los 3 se dirigieron al lado de las chicas, los 2 chicos saltaron los 4 primeros escalones, para así evitar que saltaran las alarmas y aquello se convirtiera en un tobogán. Mientras Wyn subía los peldaños de uno en uno, más despacio.

&·&·&

Todo fue bien hasta que llegaron al cuarto de las chicas. Hasta ese momento Remus había dado las órdenes y nadie se atrevió a rechistarle. Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación, santuario particular de las chicas, a Lily le entró un ataque de territorialidad y decidió que allí mandaba ella.

Por supuesto, esto no gustó a Remus. Depositó a Nyssa en la cama con cuidado y empezó a discutir con Lily, sobre quien de los 2 sabía que era lo mejor para la morena. Nyssa no podía dejar de meter baza, recordando que estaba perfectamente, el dolor donde la habían lanzado las Cruciatis, no era para tanto. Así que cuando James llegó, después de haberse despedido de Lucas y Marlene, con la promesa de tenerles informados, se encontró con un verdadero gallinero.

'¡Ya vale!' Gritó James igualando la mala leche de Remus. Y eso que el licántropo había puesto el listón muy alto. 'Tú, Nyssa, deja de decir que estás bien, porque no lo estás. De hecho, de la cabeza no has estado bien nunca. Remus, controla un poco tú mal genio. O al menos resérvalo para cuando pillemos a Malfoy por banda. Y Lily.' James sonrió con malicia. 'Para ser virgen, tocas los huevos como una profesional.' Ante el comentario del merodeador, Lily se puso roja de vergüenza y furia, antes de lanzarse a insultar a James.

'Pero serás cabrón, inmaduro, soez, burro, grosero, gilipollas, bocazas, idiota, anormal, cenutrio, cerdo...'

'¿Eres virgen?' Remus & Nyssa cortaron a la pelirroja. Les llevo unos segundos asimilar la información que les dio James.

'Y encima, propagando mis cosas íntimas por toda la escuela.' Lily miro unos segundos a la pareja antes de volverse más furiosa que antes hacia James.

'Por toda la escuela no. Sólo se lo he contado a nuestros más allegados.' James a duras penas pudo ocultar la sonrisa de pillo. Su estrategia para disminuir la tensión funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

'No tienes de que avergonzarte Lily. Es algo normal.' La tranquilizo Remus comprensivo. Después de todo, no hacía tanto el licántropo había formado parte de las filas de los puros.

'Tiene razón.' Nyssa se removió incomoda. Los puntos de su cuerpo que habían recibido directamente las maldiciones estaban demasiado sensibles, por mucho que ella dijera que estaba bien. Remus lo notó pero no dijo nada. 'Snape queda mucho peor en esa historia que tú.'

'Lucas cree que es gay.' Comento James, siempre procurando tener distraídos a sus amigos hasta que llegaran Sirius y Wyn con Doc.

'¿Snape gay?' Repitieron 5 voces incrédulas a la vez que una sexta persona la sacudía una colleja a James. Las cinco voces eran de (como ya habréis deducido) Lily, Nyssa, Remus, Sirius y Doc. Y la que sacudió la colleja fue Wyn.

'¿Por qué me pegas?' Pregunto James con tono de niño herido.

'Por bocazas.' Wyn se cruzó de brazos, sin dejarse ablandar por el tono del chico.

'Pues dale otra de mi parte que se la ha ganado.' La pidió Lily. Wyn se apresuro a contentar a su prima con una nueva colleja a James. Sirius disimulo la sonrisa.

'¿Cómo estás?' Por su parte, Doc se había acercado a la cama de Nyssa y examinaba el rostro de la joven.

'Bien.' Nyssa forzó de nuevo una sonrisa jovial. 'No debían haberte molestado. Estoy perfectamente.' Doc alzo ambas cejas y miró a Remus, como si fuera otro colega y le pidiera su opinión profesional. 'Ay.' Remus la había tocado el punto donde nacen las costillas, con delicadeza, pero a pesar de ello, arranco un gemido de dolor de Nyssa.

'Uy, sí. Estás perfectamente.' Ironizó Remus.

'¿Cruciatis, no?' Doc había sacado todo su material médico y aquel momento apoyaba un cristal violeta con forma cuadrada dónde Remus tocó. Bajo el cristal aparecía una mancha muy similar a un cardenal. '¿Dónde más te las lanzó?'

Nyssa se mordió el labio. Notaba las miradas preocupadas de sus 5 amigos. Aunque pronto pasarían a furia en cuanto Doc siguiera preguntando y averiguaran lo que Lucas la había ayudado a ocultar... No pensaba decir nada con ellos delante. En especial con Remus delante.

'¿Qué pasa con la confidencialidad médico – paciente?' A la pregunta de Nyssa, Doc asintió a la vez que sonreía. Entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

'Fuera chicos y chicas.' Ordenó Doc sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los negros de Nyssa. 'Tu tb, Remus.' Le pidió el pelirrojo al ver que el licántropo no se movía.

'Pero...'

'Por favor.' La protesta de Remus fue acallada por la mirada suplicante de Nyssa. Remus suspiro y siguió a sus 4 amigos al baño.

'Bien, tu dirás.' Pero en principio, Nyssa le dijo poco a Doc. Sólo pudo ponerse a llorar.

* * *

Y con esto se termino el capítulo 9. Espero que os haya gustado aunque me ha salido más serio de lo habitual... En fin que para el próximo capítulo... ¡No sé lo que toca! Lo siento, estoy completamente ida del todo, pero después de editar tres veces vosotras también lo estaríais.

Así que sed niños y niñas buenos, dejad RR y muchos, y hasta pronto.

Carla Gray.

Orgullosa Lupina, MOS. Hermana adoptiva de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Hija política de Veronika. Paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Pariente en potencia de Miss Molko. Amiga por correspondencia de un miembro de LODF.


	10. ¿Ya ti por qué te preocupa mi chica?

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? Seguro que bien, total, la semanita santa está aquí a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Qué alivio! Al fin descansaremos un poco, y si en lo que descansáis me dejáis unos cuantos RR pues mejor que mejor... En fin que respondo a los RR y ya os dejo con el capítulo.

Lizzie Black 86: Hola, pues no sé como lo dejo así. En alguna parte tenía que dejarlo. Yo creo que ya Nyssa después de esto, entrará en razón, sino la mato yo directamente. En cuanto al cuadrilátero amoroso: el punto es que Wyn y James piensan que Lily y Sirius están juntos. En cuanto a Lily, se cree que la sienta mal la comida... Que paciencia tengo con ella. Nos leeremos luego.

Xtinamc: Tranquila, desahógate, tu di todo lo que tengas que decir de Malfoy, si más de lo que lo insultó yo no creo que tu puedas. La chica de las escaleras, bueno, digamos que la pelirroja la pondrá en su sitio, aunque no creo que salga mucho. No sé que vestido de novia se compró Lesa, me lo intentó enseñar el otro día, pero llegó el tren y pude huir de ella. Snape... ya hablaremos de él. ¿Subiste ya tu fict de James y Lily? Si es así, de momento te deseo suerte, ya me pasaré a leerlo cuando pueda. Besos.

Silmarwen754: Vaya, eso es un ataque agresivo y lo demás tonterías. Y Lesa, la podríamos calificar de una rubia contra el destino. Es verdad, el pobre Sirius reventará pronto, yo espero que cuando lo haga no salga nadie herido. Aunque para heridas, las de Lily, la realidad la niega como una campeona. Yo espero también que todo salga bien.

Dany Black: antes que nada aclararte una cosa: Vector no se lió con nadie, fue Venom, el profesor de pociones que se lió con Neftis, la medio serpiente. Aclarado eso: uy, me parece que Remus también anda pensado en comer algo consistente para cenar. En cualquier caso, seguro que Malfoy no se sale con la suya. Tranquila, no me aburres.

Serenity: Bueno, no me lo puedo creer. Sabes guapa que me tenías preocupada. ¿Tanto te cuesta dejarme un hola de vez en cuando¿Eh¿Eh? Bueno, pasada la bronca, voy a tu RR, que luego dices que no te contesto. Tampoco te creas que me documente mucho sobre el tema, digamos que lo suficiente, por desgracia, y menos mal, que no personalmente. Pero aún así lo de Nyssa es bastante light, dentro de lo fuerte. Yo lo que más me ha puesto los pelos de punta fue una cajera del supermercado, que después de estar siete mil veces en el hospital, se quedo embarazada, **aposta**, de su marido. Me pareció, increíble. Si fue a mi, a lo que dijiste lo de las tarjetas, allá cuando me escribías, lo raro es que me acuerde. Tu menos virus, manda lo que quieras. Besotes, preciosa, y da señales de vida de vez en cuando.

Made: Hola, me encanta que te encante. Yo también espero que se arregle todo pronto y Nyssa... No creas que el enfermero que se ha buscado se lo envidio bastante. Besos.

Nukire: Yo que Lily le preguntaría a James a que esa obsesión con el tema de su virginidad, porque creo que le preocupa más a él que a ella. Bueno, Lily es bruja, seguro que ahí algún hechizo por ahí con el que se pueda hacer que a Malfoy se le caiga el órgano a cachos.

Kurumi-desu: Tranquila, que ya hago que se ocupen de Malfoy, tengo a unos matones sacados de las serie "Los Soprano" listos para darle la paliza de su vida. Pero tu por favor no llores. ¿Vale? Este será mejor. Muakis.

Herm25: Sí, pobre Nyssa. A ver como reacciona después de esto. ¡Ya continua!

Trixi Black: Sí, Malfoy es un verdadero cabrón. ¡Gracias por lo de mala!

Ivy potter black: Entiendo y comparto lo de Malfoy. ¿Pero no crees que matar a Lesa es excesivo? Incordia bastante, pero para matarla no es... Un abrazo. PDTA. Mira Malfoy sirvió para algo bueno, al menos te desahogaste.

Jane Hallyweel: Uf, tú no les des ideas a esos 3, que enseguida pillan a Malfoy y le dejan morado hasta carné del Blockbuster. Aunque creo que Malfoy no tiene de eso. Lesa no se me ocurrió a mi, es mérito de mi genial amiga Lorien Lupin, que la inventó para su fict El Calendario, si no lo leíste te lo recomiendo. Me encanta que te encante.

Nariko: Buena suerte en tu búsqueda de métodos de tortura que no conduzcan a la muerte y/o castración de Malfoy, la verdad es que esta chungo. Tienes razón con Lily, es capaz de decir que la culpa de sus retorcimientos de tripas la tienen las tostadas del desayuno. Je, je, también creo que la chica que chocó con Sirius es afortunada, aunque igual luego cambiamos de idea. Ay, recuerdo lo que era estar "pasando prácticas a limpio". Como no apagara el modén no hacia nada. Suerte. Chao.

Lorien Lupin: Hola, cariño. En serio, me preocupas, yo creo que escribes los RR en Word, y luego se te olvida mandarlos... Yo la verdad es que espero que Nyssa no sean tan bruta y que deje a Malfoy de una vez, porque aparte de que nadie debería dejarse tratar así por su pareja, muchos menos que aguante junto a ella, por no darle un disgusto al padre. A mi también me encanta Remus en plan furioso, en vez del modosito de siempre, no sé, es mucho más sexy, y ya es decir... Y Doc, a mi me encanta ese hombre, todos los Evans están como cabras, pues él más aún, en este capi sale un poco más. Me alegro que Wyn ya te caiga bien, espero que siga así. Mil besos guapa.

Rodew: Pues... es que lo que pasó exactamente entre Malfoy y Nyssa, directamente no lo voy a decir en ningún momento. Pero mejor te lo imaginas. Me encanta que te encante el fict. En cuanto al compartido con Lorien... (Carla silba distraída y mira al cielo) ¡Que buen tiempo estamos teniendo! No, en serio. Estamos en ello. Besos.

Lucemvicuna: bueno, pero no te dejo con la intriga tanto tiempo...

Dimebonitareina: Podemos decir que Malfoy tiene un talento natural para ser un cabrón. Yo también creo que el puesto de adivino en Hogwarts es un chollazo... Sobretodo como se lo ha montado la Sybill: un par de profecías cada 14 años y ya tienes casa para el resto de tu vida. Más teniendo en cuenta que una de ellas incumbe a Voldy, y Dumbly no quiere que esos dos tengan ninguna conversación. Respecto a mi Remus/Jurado, yo también adoro sus caídas. Son muy buenas. ¿Tan mal te cae Nyssa? A mi me cae bien... Besos.

Yalimie: Cariño, tranquila, respira... Ya estás mejor. Antes que nada yo soy partidaria de hacer que a Malfoy se le caigan todos y cada uno de los órganos de su cuerpo a pedazos, pero habrá que buscar una forma de hacerlo que no termine con nuestros niños guapos en la cárcel. Tranquila, no creo que Nyssa vuelva con Malfoy después de esto. Yo eso de la psicología inversa con Lesa no lo veo: sólo haría que adelantara la fecha de la boda. Muchos besos.

Ginny84: Tranquila, tengo a James buscando una idea cruel y retorcida para hacerle a Malfoy. Un beso muy fuerte preciosa.

sOfIa: Bueno, en defensa de James, la verdad es que Lily nunca le dijo que mantuviera en secreto de confesión que ella era virgen. Claro, que lo normal sería que James no lo fuera pregonando por ahí, pero... ¡Hombres! Besos.

Henar: Vale. El telegrama es del domingo, y aún sigo esperando que me cuentes los detalles de la boda de Hermione: de que color era el vestido, quién era el novio, cuantos antidepresivos tuvisteis que darle a Ron para que estuviera callado, donde fue el banquete, (esto lo quiere saber Pansy, para no ir allí hasta que lo desinfecten de sangre Sucias, que chica más majas.) Aparte de eso¿qué tal el examen de física? Si tu profesor te sigue dando el coñazo, aquí tienes una amiga que tiene que ponerse al día con maldiciones expulsadotas de entrañas. Mil besos, preciosa.

CaRoLiNa T: Gracias. Ya sigo.

Keikleen: Hola, pues no estaba poniendo esa cara, era más bien, la de que envidia un día sin clases. No creas, he resuelto nudos peores que este. Y por lo menos, con Nyssa y Remus ya veo la luz de fuera del túnel. No te metas con Lesa, mira que ha elevado la negación de la realidad a la categoría de arte, y eso tiene su mérito. Muakis.

Una advertencia antes de que leais el capi: siguen sin salir los guiones de inicio de conversación. Los he sustituido por esto ', el resto va en guiones normales, es un poco cutre, pero estoy cansada para ponerme a cambiar todos los guiones por comillas. Espero que no os importe. Pues terminado esto, os dejo con el capítulo, esperando que os guste...

**La profecía 10.**

**¿Y a ti por qué te preocupa mi chica?**

Mientras Doc pasaba consulta a Nyssa en la habitación, sus 5 amigos se volvían locos en el cuarto de baño. Remus recorría la habitación con el andar enloquecido de una fiera enjaulada, murmurando para sí las cosas horribles que le haría a Malfoy cuando le pillara por banda.

Lily se había quedado sentada en el lavabo y observaba los paseos frenéticos del licántropo con cara de querer decir algo pero no saber como hacerlo.

Wyn estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y con la cabeza de James, sentado dentro de la bañera, apoyada en su abdomen. Esto permitía a la joven jugar con el pelo revuelto de James, cosa por la que matarían la mitad de las chicas de la escuela.

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la bañera, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos clavados en Remus. Sabía lo que pensaba su amigo y le jodía no poder hacer nada más que verle volverse loco.

'Remus.' Al fin, Lily reunió el valor suficiente para hablar al licántropo, que se paró a mirarla como si se hubiera olvidado de la presencia de ella allí. 'Creo que no debes ir a por Malfoy.'

'Qué dices? Qué debo dejar que se vaya de rositas como siempre?' Remus dirigió su furia hacia Lily, que se encogió de forma imperceptible. Los demás estaban quietos, como si temieran que un movimiento brusco pudiera incitar a Remus al ataque.

'No.' replico Lily, aparentando una serenidad que no sentía en absoluto. – Digo que debemos intentarlo por una vía más legal...

'¿Legal?' Remus soltó una carcajada sin el menor humor. 'El padre de Malfoy comprará cualquier tribunal. Aunque primero habría que convencer a Nyssa para que declarase.'

'No me refiero a esa legalidad. Me refiero a una forma de destrozarle a él sin destrozar nuestras vidas.' Lily saltó del lavabo al suelo y se puso en medio del camino del licántropo, haciendo que no pudiera seguir paseando. '¿No ves que si le haces algo terminarás de alfombra?'

Remus se la quedo mirando, meditando las palabras de la pelirroja, luego hizo un quiebro y siguió con su paseo.

'Podría morderle.' Comento Remus finalmente, mirando a sus amigos como esperando su visto bueno.

'¿Y hacerle licántropo?' Pregunto Lily moralmente escandalizada.

'No es buena idea.' Intervino Wyn. 'Tu normalmente eres de lo más apacible del mundo y hoy estás que no hay Dios que te aguante... A Malfoy cuando hubiese luna llena habría que enjaularle antes incluso de que se transformara.'

'Ya esta para que le enjaulen.' Precisaron los 3 merodeadores a la vez. Wyn hizo un gesto como queriendo decir que tenían razón.

'¿Y qué pasa? Dejamos que el hijo de puta ese salga de rositas como siempre?' Remus se cruzó de brazos, por su expresión no se sabía si iba a llorar de rabia o a estrangular a alguien.

'No, lo que digo es que tiene que haber una forma de hacer que Malfoy caiga sin que nos arrastre con él.' Como Remus iba a protestar algo sobre falta de valor, Lily le paro con un gesto. 'Te aseguro que no me importa hacerlo. Es Nyssa lo único que me frena... Diga lo que diga, para superar esto va a necesitar a todas las personas que quiere a su lado, y por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender, resulta que vosotros 3 estáis incluidos en el lote.'

'Siempre dije que esa chica tenía buen gusto.' Comento James, inmune al sarcasmo de la pelirroja.

'Decías lo contrario.' Señalaron Remus & Sirius, recordando a su despistado amigo que siempre se metía con el mal gusto de Nyssa por estar con Malfoy.

'¿Seguro?' James se revolvió el pelo pensativo.

'Seguro.' Confirmaron sus dos amigos. Remus se dejó caer abatido en el suelo junto a Sirius, Lily tenía razón. Para él, Nyssa era lo más importante. Ya se ocuparía de Malfoy cuando tuviera la cabeza fría.

'Venga, Rem.' Le trató de animar su amigo moreno, palmeando su hombro. 'Si entre las cuatro mentes más brillantes de Hogwarts, y Wyn, no logramos encontrar una solución me tragaré mi propia varita.'

'¿Qué es eso de "_Y Wyn_"? Porque igual no tienes que esperar mucho para tragarte la varita.' Le amenazo la aludida molesta, al verse excluida. Los ojos verdes le lanzaron a Sirius una de esas miradas con las que se puede recargar la batería del móvil, que Sirius sostuvo con desafiante insolencia.

'Hacer el favor de no empezar.' James intervino antes de que ese par se enzarzara en una nueva discusión verbal. 'Tal vez se me ocurra algo horrible que hacerle a Malfoy... Pero no sé...'

'James, si vas a decirlo dilo. No te hagas el interesante.' Le reto Lily. Estaba segura de que el moreno no tenía nada que aportar, sólo presumía. Como siempre.

'No me hago el interesante. Es solo que la tengo que refinar antes de exponerla.' James era la clase de persona que no exponía un plan, hasta que lo tenía todo más o menos encajado.

'Ya.' Contestó Lily como si no le creyera.

'Ni se os ocurra empezar ahora a vosotros.' Les advirtió Remus al ver que James estaba a punto de iniciar su discusión con Lily. Los ojos de Remus estaba fijos en la puerta, como si quisiera conjurarla a abrirse.

'Tranquilo, Remus. Mi hermano es una cabeza loca... Pero por lo que dicen es muy buen médico.' Wyn sonrió para dar aliento al licántropo.

'No sé yo... Recuerdo que solo quería estudiar medicina para especializarse en ginecología y poder tratar todos los días con mujeres desnudas.' Remus no logró evitar corear la carcajada de sus amigos.

'Típico de Doc.' Lily meneó la cabeza. La gente normal quería ser médico para imitar a Urgencias, pero Doc, no.

'Pero desde que se fue a vivir con Jenny y ella se quedo embarazada ha madurado bastante.' Le defendió Wyn.

'Tal vez.' Admitió Remus. '¿Pero por qué coño tarda tanto?' Y es que la desbordante imaginación del licántropo, junto con su preocupación por Nyssa, le estaban llevando a creer que la tardanza se debía a que Doc la realizaba una operación a corazón abierto o algo así.

'Pos sino os importa yo... Voy a fumar.' Wyn sacó un paquete de tabaco de un baldosín suelto y encendió un cigarrillo usando su varita de mechero.

'¿No lo habías dejado?' Se irritó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

'Sí, para cuando estoy muy nerviosa.' Wyn abrió la ventana y hechizo el humo para que no molestara a sus compañeros no fumadores. 'Además este paquete el único efecto nocivo que tiene es provocar impotencia... ¿Ves?' Wyn le señaló el enorme letrero de la cajetilla. 'Y como a mi eso tampoco me influye tanto...'

'Yo pensaba que el día que te quemaste la lengua, decidiste dejarlo definitivamente.' James se refería a un día del año pasado, en que McGonagall casi pilla a la joven fumando, así que Wyn tuvo que esconder el cigarro dentro de la boca... Estuvo tres días alimentándose de agua, para calmar las quemaduras.

'Como te pille Doc, será divertido.' Sirius sonrió de pensarlo. En lo tocante a tabaco y alcohol, Doc era aún peor que Lily, pero con más delito, ya que Doc fumaba y bebía más que nadie... Pero lo dejo. Y todos saben que un pecador reformado es peor que el que nunca ha pecado. La verdad es que tampoco a Sirius le gustaba mucho que Wyn fumara, pero como tampoco podía decir mucho al respecto, no tenía más remedio que callarse.

Como si Doc hubiera oído que le llamaban, abrió la puerta del baño con cara de médico saliendo del quirófano donde acaba de realizar la operación de su vida. Wyn se apresuró a lanzar el cigarrillo por la ventana mientras Remus se abalanzaba hacia el pelirrojo ansioso por las noticias.

'¿Cómo esta?'

'Vivirá.' Contestó Doc con un tono serio, bastante inhabitual en él. 'Pero necesitará un riñón nuevo.'

'¿Eh? – Los 5 parecieron dudar entre considerar si Doc les vacilaba u ofrecer sus riñones.

'¡Es broma! Humor de médicos! Para relajar la tensión... – Al ver que ninguno de los estudiantes había captado el chiste, y que uno de ellos en concreto iba a matarle, Doc volvió a ponerse serio. – No esta mal, pero tampoco esta bien...

''Diagnosticar es lo tuyo. – Opinó James.

'Quiero decir, que para lo que es Malfoy, no esta todo lo mal que yo esperaba, pero bien del todo no está. Aunque ella insistirá en lo contrario... – Los 5 hicieron gestos de que eso era predecible. – Lo que realmente va necesitar es reposo, así que obligarla a que se quede en la cama, que descanse... Sino puede dormir que se tome esto... – Les ofreció un frasco, Lily & Remus se pelearon por cogerlo, James perdió la paciencia y lo tomó él. – Y nada más levantarse, que se tome esto otro. – Esta vez Doc, le dio el frasco directamente a James.

'¿Algo más? – Remus observó como los frascos terminaban en el bolsillo de James.

'Poco más... En fin, creo que la cuidaréis bien, cualquier cosa me... – Doc interrumpió sus advertencias, al oír un ruido procedente del pasillo. Temiendo que fuese McGonagall, Doc fue a esconderse.

'¿Dónde está ese cabrón? – La puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer castaña de ojos azules, que en otro tiempo fue delgada y sinuosa, pero que ahora parecía una boa que se hubiera tragado una manada de elefantes. Era Jenny, la embarazadísima novia de Doc.

'¿Jenny,qué haces aquí? Estás bien? – Doc salió de su escondite, que tu novia te vaya a buscar a la escuela no suele ser buena señal.

'¿Qué que hago aquí? He venido a pillarte con tu amante... ¿O pensabas que no me iba a enterar que tenías una putilla en Hogwarts?'

'¿Pero que dices? – Doc estaba cada vez más asustado. ¿Y si el embarazo había trastornado a su chica?

'El elfo del hospital me dijo que una chica te llamo para que vinieras aquí. – Acuso Jenny.

'Pero si fui yo... – Aclaro Wyn. Jenny la miró un par de segundos.

'¿Me engañas con tu hermana? – Grito al final la castaña escandalizada.

'¡No! –Exclamaron 6 voces a una.

'Nyssa no se encontraba bien y Wyn llamo a Doc para que la ayudara. – Aclaro Remus.

'Nyssa, Nyssa... ¿La pelirroja tan mona que salía con Snape? – A Jenny siempre le costo bastante ubicar a la gente. Aunque eso ya lo habéis notado.

'Esa era yo. – Corrigió Lily un poco harta. Eran familia y ni siquiera la conocía.

'Pero si estas perfectamente... – Jenny la observó con atención antes de volverse a poner a insultar a Doc, ya que era obvio que sí que tenía una amante.

'Jenny. – Harto de tanta acusación infundada, Doc, la tomo del brazo, la llevo a la habitación y la mostró la cama donde dormía Nyssa. – Esa es Nyssa¿vale?

'No, no vale... – De pronto, Jenny se lanzó a los brazos de su chico llorando. – Lo siento. Sólo soy una paranoica de mierda. ¡No me dejes por esto! Lo siento! Perdóname! Soy una gorda paranoica obsesiva...

'Eso es verdad. – La apoyó Doc haciendo que sollozara más fuerte. – ¿Perodónde iba a encontrar yo otra loca obsesiva tan gordita como tú? Ahora solo me gustan así...

'¡No te burles! Estoy horrible. La ropa no me queda bien, parezco un diplodocus obeso. Hace meses que no me veo los tobillos. Creo que llevo los zapatos y las medias de distinto modelo... – Jenny sollozó como si aquello fuera una gran tragedia.

'¡Ah! No era aposta? – Pregunto James, confirmando las sospechas de Jenny, por lo que la castaña sollozó más fuerte.

'¿James, nunca te han dicho que calladito eres menos insoportable? – Le atacó Lily.

'Pero si estás preciosa... – El tono empalagoso de Doc indicaba que iba a empezar con sus carantoñas, por fortuna, Wyn intervino.

'Ir a hacer eso a vuestra casa que para algo la tenéis. – Les recordó la joven de pelo tricolor.

'No seas envidiosa, hermanita. ¿O voy a tener que hacer de casamentero otra vez con todos vosotros?

'No, por favor, no. – Suplicaron los estudiantes.

Y es que, en la época en que su hermana, su prima y Nyssa salían con Slytherin, Doc se empeñó en romper esas parejas y buscarles a sus niñas unos chicos más acordes con sus gustos. Con los de Doc, se entiende. Por supuesto, los primeros elegidos fueron los Merodeadores.

Su particular operación Cupido, consistió en mandarles el día de San Valentín mediante trasladadores ocultos a: Siberia en el caso de James y Lily; el desierto de Arizona a Remus y Nyssa y la selva hindú en el caso de Wyn y Sirius...

Naturalmente el plan adolecía de ciertas lagunas, que le condujeron al más absoluto de los desastres. Cuando Dumbledore se enteró de la movida, 2 días más tarde, y fue a rescatarlos, se encontró con muy diversos panoramas...

James y Lily estaban congelados, como los Mamuts esos que encuentran con restos de su última comida sin digerir en el estómago. Eso sí, estaban abrazados. Con lo que Doc se apunto un tanto, por mucho que Lily dijera que solo era porque hacia frío.

A Nyssa, Dumbledore le encontró encaramada a un cactus. Se había tenido que subir ahí, porque había luna llena y, Remus se puso un poco agresivo, por decirlo suavemente. El licántropo, ya como humano, estaba dormido a los pies del cactus, y la joven morena empezaba a bajar para ver que estuviera bien.

En cuanto a Sirius & Wyn, cuando Dumbledore les encontró, estaban en plena lucha a machetazo limpio con un dragón de Cómodo bajo una lluvia monzónica de impresión... Los dos conservaban cicatrices, prácticamente gemelas en los muslos, como recuerdo del precioso viaje.

Después de esto, y en vista de lo que Doc calificaba como "incomprensibles muestras de agresividad hacia su persona" por parte de sus niñas y de los merodeadores, el pelirrojo renunció a sus tareas de casamentero.

'Doc... – Jenny se había llevado la mano a su abultado vientre. – Creo que voy a tener un hijo... – Todos la miraron con cara de "_Que perspicacia_". – Ahora.

'¿Ahora? Pero ahora de ahora? – Se aseguro Doc.

'No, ahora de dentro de seis meses... ¡Claro que es ahora de ahora! – Gruñó Jenny.

'¡Joder! Hay algún médico en la sala? – Se alteró Doc.

'Sí: tú. – Contestaron los 5 Gryffindor.

'Es verdad. Vamos, al hospital, cariño. A la chimenea con conexión a la red Flu más cercana. – Doc cargó en brazos a su parturienta novia y avanzó con decisión de vuelta al cuarto de los adivinas.

'Os acompañamos. – Sirius, James, Lily & Wyn fueron corriendo tras ellos.

'¡Suerte, Jenny! – Deseó Remus a la pareja antes de sentarse junto a Nyssa y tomarla la mano.

&·&·&

'Tener un hijo es una aventura emocionante. – Comentó Wyn mientras volvían de dejar a su hermano y _"cuñada"_ – Aunque creo que no me gustaría... Yo soy de las que ve sangre y la da el yuyú.

'A mi de momento tampoco me interesa nada... – La apoyó Lily. – Al menos no, hasta que mi carrera esté asentada.

'¡Que raro! La pelirroja anteponiendo su vida profesional a la personal. – Ironizó James ganándose una mirada verde venenosa que el moreno ignoró. – Yo quiero tener montones de niños. Tres para empezar. Siempre me he entendido bien con ellos. Aunque no en plan Michael Jackson.

'No me sorprende tienes la misma edad mental que uno de 4. – Atacó Lily. Fue James el que en ese momento fusiló con sus ojos castaños a la joven.

'A mi también me encantan los niños... Pero con lo baja que es la esperanza de vida de los aurores no me parece bien traer un niño a este mundo para dejarle huérfano. – Comentó Sirius con una insólita madurez viniendo de él.

'Además que tu no tienes la paciencia suficiente como para estar junto a una embarazada. – Señaló Wyn.

'Y a ti no te gustaría estar embarazada porque tu querido Rupert Rules no hace peinados premamá... – Se defendió Sirius.

Los Gry formaron un cuadrado en el que se intercambiaron miradas homicidas. De pronto, Sirius desvió la mirada de Wyn al captar algo que no le gusto.

'El cabrón de Malfoy y el gilipollas de tu ex novio a la una. – Anunció el merodeador de ojos grises.

'¿Eh? – Los otros 3 dejaron el duelo de miradas para mirar a su amigo con extrañeza.

'Que Malfoy y Rosier nos están mirando desde las escaleras. – Aclaro Sirius.

'Ah. – Entendieron las Evans.

'Mejor vamos a la cocina. – James dio un vistazo a su reloj. – Remus debería de comer algo antes de esta noche, y no creo que quiera moverse de al lado de Nyssa.

'Es buena idea. Los elfos pueden llevarle algo de comer a nuestro cuarto. – Aprobó Lily con la nota de escepticismo de su voz siempre que daba la razón a James.

Al dirigirse hacia la cocina, James pasó su brazo por el hombro de Wyn. Durante un segundo, a Sirius le pareció que ella iba apartarse, como si se la hubiera olvidado que eran pareja y en el último segundo lo hubiese recordado... Aún así, a Sirius le gusto aún menos que cuando esa mañana les vio "desayunar". Pero hubo otra cosa que le gustó todavía menos a Sirius: al mirar de reojo a Rosier y Malfoy ambos tenían sus miradas de víboras fijas en Wyn. Aquello no era bueno en absoluto.

&·&·&

La verdad, es que Sirius hacia bien en preocuparse, ya que Rosier no tramaba nada bueno. Ahora que Wyn salía con Potter, el Sly se había vuelto a encaprichar de ella, no es que quisiera volver con ella... Noooo. Tenía que pensar en su carrera política y para eso debía estar casado con una bruja de buena familia. El punto es que se suponía que a una ex uno se la puede tirar cuando quiera sin ningún tipo de compromiso... Pero algo le decía que si su ex, era la actual de James Potter, lo de tirársela se complicaba bastante...

Además estaba el punto de haber descubierto que Sirius Black, su enemigo de toda la vida, tenía cierta debilidad por su ex... ¡Sería tan perfecto joder dos pájaros de un solo tiro!

'¿Qué miras? – Rosier pegó un ligero respingo cuando oyó la voz de Malfoy al lado suyo... Aquel tipo era sigiloso como solo puede serlo una serpiente. Los ojos grises siguieron la dirección de los castaños. - ¡Ah! La Evans Naranja... – Malfoy le miro con censura. – Pensaba que había superado esa fase...

'Y lo superé. Pero... – Rosier le contó a Malfoy sus inquietudes.

'Sí sólo se trata de eso, yo puedo ayudarte... – Malfoy esbozó una diabólica sonrisa, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Rosier.

&·&·&

Después que todos se fueran a acompañar a Doc y Jenny, Remus acercó una silla a la cama de Nyssa, tomo la mano de la morena y la estrechó entre las suyas. Nyssa abrió los ojos al cabo de un rato impreciso, que bien podían ser 10 minutos o 10 horas.

'¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – Pregunto la morena con voz somnolienta.

'Un rato. – Remus se encogió de hombros con una expresión de "no sabría decirlo" que hizo que la joven sonriera. Sobre todo porque no era propio de Remus no saber la hora, minuto, segundo y milésima de segundo en que vivía.

No dijeron nada más en otro rato, no porque no supieran de que hablar, sino porque solo había un tema posible de conversación y Remus sabía perfectamente que ella no iba a querer abordarlo. Así que se quedaron en silencio un rato, cogidos de la mano. Al mediodía apareció en la habitación un carrito lleno de comida...

'Deberías de comer algo... Esta noche necesitarás fuerzas. – Dijo Nyssa cuando comprendió que Remus no iba ni a olerlo.

'Tu también deberías de comer algo. Necesitas recuperarlas. – Señaló Remus.

'Yo no tengo hambre. – Negó Nyssa con suavidad. – Come, anda.

'No, a menos que tú comas algo. – Como Remus era cabezota la comida estuvo como tres horas muerta de aburrimiento en el carrito. Pero al final, el licántropo tuvo hambre y empezó a comer. Nyssa sonrió con maliciosa dulzura, sabía que el pobre no aguantaría, pero ella sentía que iba a vomitar hasta las uñas de los pies si comía algo, siempre la sentaron fatal las pociones para dormir sin soñar.

Fue cuando ya se ponía el sol, y faltaba como hora y media para que saliera la luna, cuando aparecieron las Evans. Después de salir de clase, estuvieron haciendo un poco de tiempo en el cuarto de los chicos, donde había organizado un "todos contra todos" en ajedrez, que al final, nadie sabía quién ganó.

'¡Qué monos son! Verdad? – Susurró Wyn a su prima con una sonrisa tierna al ver a le escena. Remus estaba acostado por encima de la colcha, y Nyssa se acurrucaba dormida junto a él.

'Sí, da pena hacer esto... – Con un suspiro de resignación, Lily avanzó hacia el licántropo y le despertó con suavidad, para no despertar a su amiga también. – Remus. – Los ojos dorados se abrieron para mirarla. – Casi ha anochecido, tienes que ir con Ponfrey. James y Sirius te esperan abajo.

'Había demasiada gente en la sala común, por eso no han subido. – Explico Wyn, mientras Remus se levantaba con cuidado de no despertar a Nyssa, pero o Lily o Remus se movieron con brusquedad, o la morena no estaba dormida, porque la mano de la joven se aferró a la muñeca del chico.

'Quédate. – Al bajar la vista, Remus se encontró con los ojos negros cargados de súplica.

'¿Qué? – Atino a decir Remus.

'Nyssa, cariño, hay luna llena...

'Lo sé, Lily. – Nyssa miró a su amiga un segundo, antes de volver a centrar sus negros ojos en Remus. – Por favor, quédate.

'Nyssa, me parece que no sabes muy bien lo que dices. – Remus se liberó con cuidado de la mano en su muñeca, pero Nyssa volvió a agarrarle del borde de la túnica.

'Sí que lo sé. Podemos sellar la habitación con magia y ellas dos se pueden ir a dormir a tu cuarto. No habrá problema. – Nyssa habló con seguridad, como si el plan se la hubiera ocurrido mil años antes y no lo hubiera improvisado según hablaba.

'Nyssa, no sabes lo peligroso que sería para ti, estar en la misma habitación que un licántropo transformado. – Al oír la carcajada carente de humor de la morena, Remus se dio cuenta que su argumento era flojo.

'Después de estar a solas con Malfoy, un licántropo trasformado debía parecerle un inofensivo cachorro. El problema es que, sin nada como Malfoy con que comparar, un licántropo transformado era muy peligroso. Y después de su aventura en Arizona, Remus había decidido no ponerla en peligro nunca más. Nyssa comprendió que aquella batalla estaba totalmente perdida: Remus era demasiado responsable como para quedarse.

'No quiero dormir sola. – Aún así, la morena hizo un último y desesperado intento.

'Dormiremos contigo. – Se ofreció Lily, viendo el aprieto en que Remus se estaba metiendo a causa del sentido de la responsabilidad y el deseo de quedarse.

'Aunque no será lo mismo. – Apuntó Wyn, comprensiva.

'No, no lo será. – Nyssa suspiro apenada, pero dispuesta a conformarse con lo que había.

'Llegan a oír Sirius y/o James esa frase y los fundís como queso aquí mismo. – Remus esbozó la primera sonrisa auténtica de toda la tarde – noche. Y es que sabía de la obsesión de sus dos amigos por las idea de tres chicas y una sola cama. – Tengo que irme.

'Promete que mañana por la mañana vendrás a verme.

'Te lo prometo. – Aseguró Remus solemne desde la puerta.

&·&·&

'¿Creéis que será él? – Las tres chicas estaban en la cama de Nyssa, donde la morena acababa de preguntar por el origen de un aullido que las llegó por la ventana entreabierta. – Suena... Agobiado.

'Sólo tu podrías distinguir el estado anímico de un lobo por su aullido. – Lily meneó la cabeza.

'Hablando de estados de ánimo y antes de que se me olvide. ¿Lily, te pasa algo con Sirius? – La pregunta de Wyn hizo que el rostro de Lily se crispara unos segundos.

'Sí. – Confirmo la pelirroja.

' ¿Qué? Debo dejar de entrenar para atrapar el ramo de novia? - Nyssa compuso una expresión de irónica desilusión. Uno de los rasgos de la personalidad de Nyssa, era esgrimir la ironía como medio de defensa. Sobre todo para demostrar a sus amigas que estaba bien.

'Sí, me lancé a la piscina de cabeza y resulta que no había agua. – Explico Lily con amargura.

'¿Y eso que significa? – A Wyn las metáforas de su prima solían ponerla de los nervios.

'Que a Sirius le gusta otra. – Tradujo Nyssa con un tono que no transparentaba la menor sorpresa. La morena ya se esperaba ese batacazo.

'¿Y quién es ella? – Wyn deseó que el tono de su voz no fuera de máximo interés. Pero, joder, la interesaba saberlo. Los escasos segundos en los que Lily tardo en responder se la antojaron siglos a la joven.

'Una Hupplepuff de sexto... Aun no averigüé su nombre. – Lily las contó a continuación la escena del beso y la que vio en la escalera esa misma mañana. – Y para colmo es mucho menos atractiva que yo.

'¿Y prefiere a esa insulsa que a mi, a ti? – Wyn reaccionó a tiempo y Lily no captó el cambio de pronombre, pero Nyssa, sí.

"_¡Vaya, vaya!"_ Pensó la morena. Aunque estaba claro que a su amiga la molaba Sirius. ¿Entonces por qué estaba con James?

'Lo sé, es increíble. – Lily estaba encantada por la solidaridad mostrada por su prima. Normalmente, Wyn huía de la vida amorosa de Lily como si de entrar en un campo de minas se tratase. A no ser que el tío la tratara mal, entonces su prima la ayudaba todo lo que podía. – Pero verás como deja de preferirla en cuanto yo la haga unos arreglos. – la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

'Chicas... – Intervino Nyssa, sin que las Evans hicieran mucho caso.

'¿Puedo ayudar? – Se ofreció Wyn.

'Desde luego. Me harías un gran favor si vigilarás a Sirius para que no se acerque a ella el día que yo ponga en marcha mi plan.

'Hecho.

Nyssa suspiró renunciando a que esas dos le hicieran caso. Pero ella conocía, porque se lo dijo Remus, la identidad exacta del amor misterioso de Sirius: Gryffindor, pelo rojo cobrizo con mechas rojas y púrpuras, ojos verdes rasgados, 18 años, en aquel momento vestía un camisón color melocotón y estaba tumbada a la derecha de Nyssa. Pero ya se enterarían ellas mismas.

&·&·&

'¡Joder! Qué sueño tengo! – Remus bostezo y estiró sus cansados músculos.

Acababa de salir de la enfermería donde Ponfrey le había curado unos rasguños que se había hecho la noche anterior. Sirius y James le miraron de reojo molestos. Los dos se habían llevado un buen surtido de cardenales puesto que el lobo había estado particularmente irascible esa noche. Lo peor es que la enfermera no podía curarles porque sospecharía como se los hicieron. No querían que nadie, por nadie léase Dumbledore, se enterara de que eran animagos ilegales.

'Podíamos llamar a Doc. – Pero antes de hacer la sugerencia, James ya la había descartado, sabía que el pelirrojo solo estaría disponible para sus esposa y su hijo recién nacido.

'Qué Lily os haga de enfermera. – Sugirió Remus con malicia. Los dos bufaron, en otro momento la idea de la pelirroja vestida de enfermera, les habría encantado, pero ellas les odiaba y no iba a curarles nada. Tendrían que apañarse solos. – Hablando de las Evans.

Remus señaló a las dos pelirrojas que iban hacia ellos. Wyn con una carta en la mano, más contenta que un niño con 10 kilos de caramelos en Disneylandia.

'¡Soy tía! Soy tía! Soy tía! – Gritó antes de abalanzarse a los brazos de James y enseñarle la carta. – Jenny tuvo anoche un niño. Ella esta bien. ¡Y yo tengo a un precioso sobrino al que malcriar!

Los enhorabuenas afables de Remus y James no llegaron a enmascarar el "pobre niño" de Sirius. Wyn le miro un segundo, como si considerara por donde debía empezar a apuñalarle, pero en el último momento decidió que no iba a malgastar un cuchillo en él.

'Estoy tan contenta de tener un sobrino, que ni siquiera tus borderías van a ponerme de mal humor. – Durante un segundo, la mano de Wyn descansó en la muñeca de Sirius. Luego la joven vio a Lucas. - ¡Tengo Muggleología¡Nos vemos luego! – Se despidió Wyn antes de salir corriendo emocionada para contarle a su amigo la buena nueva.

Sirius la siguió con la mirada el tiempo suficiente, como para perderse la conversación entre Remus y Lily.

'¿Vas a ver a Nyssa? – La pelirroja, siempre esperando lo peor del género masculino en general, no esperó a la respuesta, para pegarle un buen broncazo. – Más te vale decir que sí. Y no se te ocurra empezar con gilipolleces del tipo: _"es mejor que nos alejemos un tiempo"_ porque no. Además, que tu tienes hoy el día libre, por eso de que puedes descansar... Deberías ir a vigilar que no se la ocurra ir a clase. Seguro que tu puedes convencerla mejor que yo de que se quede...

'Iba a ir ahora mismo a verla. En cuanto me duche. – Cortó Remus, con impaciencia.

'Pues ve... ¿Acaso alguien te entretiene? – Y antes de que Remus pudiera decir: "sí, tú". La pelirroja susurró algo como. - ¡Hombres! – Y se fue a su clase de Alquimia.

'¿A que ha venido eso? – James, que hasta entonces se había alejado un poco del radio de acción de la pelirroja, se aproximo a Remus extrañado.

'Pues... Creo que tu y Sirius deberíais sentaros. – Los dos amigos miraron al licántropo extrañado, pero obedecieron. – Ayer Nyssa quería que me quedara a dormir con ella. Ya sé que era una locura, así que entre todos la convencimos. He quedado en ir a verla ahora.

'¿Y? – Lo morenos no entendieron porque tenían que sentarse para oír eso. En fin, no era tan impactante.

'Pues que como Nyssa no quería dormir sola... Las tres durmieron juntas. – Remus sonrió divertido al ver las caras de sus amigos, que mostraban sin lugar a dudas que su cerebro acababa de sufrir un cortocircuito. – Sabía que os gustaría saberlo... Me voy a ver a Nyssa. – Y dejo a dos chicos pasmados en el pasillo.

Y es que durante muchos años la calenturienta fantasía de sorprender a las tres amigas en la misma cama y que en un alarde de cordialidad los invitaban a unirse a ellas, había animado sus sueños de adolescentes. Con el paso del tiempo, y en vista del interés de Remus por Nyssa, la habían sacado del lote. Al final, la fantasía evolucionó con Wyn desnuda en la cama para Sirius y durante un tiempo, Lily para James. ¿Quién decía que no habían madurado?

'Trama algo.

'¿Quién? – James despertó de golpe, al oír las palabras de Sirius.

'Rosier. – El merodeador de ojos grises señaló al Sly que parecía inusualmente animado. Cosa que no era buena en absoluto.

'¿Te preocupa? – Se extrañó James. Sabía perfectamente que Rosier frente a Sirius, no duraría ni 20 segundos.

'Sí, cuando tengo la impresión que incumbe a Wyn. – Tan concentrado estaba Sirius en su mal presentimiento, que no se dio ni cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar...

'¿Y a ti desde cuando te preocupa mi novia? – Hasta que James le hizo esta pregunta. Entonces se volvió hacia él con la alarma pintada en sus ojos grises.

&·&·&

Después de darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia, Remus bajo corriendo a ver a Nyssa, esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que la joven hiciera alguna estupidez. Cuando llegó se encontró la cama vacía. ¿Esa loca no se estaría...?

Como para confirmar sus sospechas, la puerta del baño se abrió y Nyssa vestida con su albornoz y su pelo negro empapado, dispuesta para arreglarse e ir a clase.

'¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Remus se cruzó de brazos, apoyado contra la puerta.

'Vestirme. – Nyssa puso su mejor cara de inocencia, que no logró ablandar a Remus lo más mínimo. - ¡Tengo que ir a clase! No puedo faltar más días. Y menos a dos meses de los EXTASIS.

'Lily te cogerá los apuntes y será como si hubieses estado allí. – Remus, inflexible, agarró a Nyssa del codo y la empezó a arrastrar hacia la cama. – Tu tienes que descansar y recuperarte de que quiera que te hiciera ese cabrón.

'¿Y crees que me hizo algo que no me hubiera hecho antes? – Nyssa se soltó con brusquedad del chico. – Te aseguro que lo único nuevo fue la bofetada y las maldiciones, porque el sexo forzado del que yo no sacaba el menor placer, formaba parte del menú desde hace más tiempo del que debería haber permitido.

Nyssa no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir hasta que no vio la expresión de los ojos de Remus. Los ojos dorados pasaron del dolor a la furia homicida en cuestión de nanosegundos. Exactamente el tiempo, que tardó en rodear a Nyssa y abalanzarse sobre la puerta.

'¡Se acabo! Lo mato! Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!

'¡No! – Nyssa agarró a Remus por detrás y apoyo la frente en la espalda del licántropo para detenerle. – Por favor, no.

'¿Después de **todo** lo que te ha hecho aún le defiendes? – Remus mantuvo la mirada clavada en la puerta, pero Nyssa notó la decepción en su voz. Solo le faltó añadir "esperaba más de ti".

'¿Pero que dices? Le odio! Sé que llevo años comportándome como una gilipollas, sólo por complacer a mi padre. Pero esta vez se acabo... Ni el ni Malfoy me merecen. – Aquello viniendo de Nyssa, era lo bastante sorprendente como para que Remus girara y la mirara. La verdad, es que quería comprobar si lo decía porque realmente lo sentía, o para que él no se fuera. Al mirarla comprendió que hablaba en serio.

'¿Entonces...? – Aquello era confuso. Si coincidía con él en que Malfoy era un cabrón que merecía una muerte lenta y agónica... ¿Por qué no quería que él le diera su merecido?

'No quiero perderte. – Dijo simplemente Nyssa, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello. Tras unos segundos, Remus rodeó por la cintura el cuerpo envuelto en el albornoz de Nyssa. - Te quiero. – Le susurró la joven al cabo de unos segundos. – Y él no se merece que destroces tu vida por él.

'¿De verdad me quieres? O lo dices para que me calme? – Desconfió Remus.

'¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso? – Se ofendió ella.

'Sí. – La respuesta rotunda del licántropo, hizo que ella sonriera. La conocía demasiado bien.

'Un poco de ambas cosas. Más de lo primero que lo segundo. – Admitió Nyssa. – Ahora deja que me vista. Lo último que necesito es resfriarme.

'Pero te pondrás el pijama y descansarás. Vamos, harás exactamente lo que te ordeno Doc. – Nyssa le lanzo una mirada rebelde, pero Remus no se dejo intimidar. Así, el licántropo, algo sonrojado, supervisó que Nyssa se pusiera un pijama gordo de franela que tomo de las cosas que Wyn había descartado por sosas.

'¿Y ahora qué? Me leerás un cuento? – Nyssa, ya acostada, se cruzó de brazos, molesta porque Remus la tratara como una niña pequeña que no sabía cuidar de si misma.

'Joder, me has leído el pensamiento. – Y con ese humor suyo, al que Nyssa nunca le pilló la gracia, que le hacía quedarse con sus medias y sujetadores, Remus tomó la revista corazón de bruja, y empezó a narrarle el testimonio verídico del número como si de un cuento se tratase.

Por si sentís curiosidad, iba sobre una chica muy dolida con sus padres porque le regalaron la Barbie Malibu en lugar de la Barbie hawaiana, así que se fugo de casa, porque eso era maltrato psicológico del bueno, y buscando, buscando, encontró al amor de su vida en una juguetería. Un pobre chico, que se fue de casa, porque sus padres le regalaron un circuito de Hotwell en vez de un Nintendo... ¡Cuánta desgracia hay por el mundo!

'Uy, es tu hora de la medicina. – Al darse cuenta Remus, soltó la revista, para alivio de Nyssa, y tomó el frasco de la poción. Fue entonces cuando Nyssa percibió que aquello iba a ser mucho peor.

'¿No me la irás a dar con la cuchara como si fuese una niña pequeña? – La morena uso tal tono, que era más una amenaza que una pregunta.

'Claro, abre la boca... – Remus la trató de hacer tragar la poción.

'¡Remus! – Nyssa le arrebató la poción y la tomo ella misma. – Me estás agobiando un poquito. ¿Sabes?

'Ah, pues me voy. – Remus empezó a levantarse. Pero Nyssa le detuvo, justo la reacción que él esperaba.

'Por favor, quédate... – En ese momento, Remus entendió que había otra razón por la que ella insistía tanto en que él estuviera a su lado. Estaba asustada.

'Nyssa, preciosa. – Remus se sentó a su lado en la cama, ella se alejó un poco, pero él la acarició el pelo con cariño, y ella volvió a relajarse. – No tienes que tener miedo: Malfoy no puede entrar aquí. No conoce la contraseña de nuestra casa y si se atreviera a entrar tendría que vérselas con toda la torre. Es demasiado cobarde o demasiado listo para no arriesgarse.

'Ya, pero no quiero estar sola. - Nyssa acurrucó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

'Esta bien. Me quedaré a tu lado. Como ayer. – Prometió Remus. – ¿Te parece bien?

'No, como ayer no. – Nyssa abrió la sábana y la colcha y le invitó a entrar en su cama. Remus vaciló unos segundos, y es que siempre pensó que la primera vez que Nyssa le invitara a su cama, tendría más de erótico que de tragedia, pero al final, triunfo su sentido de la responsabilidad: ella le necesitaba y punto.

Se deslizó junto a ella en la cama, Nyssa se acurrucó contra él, que la abrazó dispuesto a velar su sueño...

Aunque al final, no hizo falta. Los dos se pasaron la mayor parte del día hablando de sus cosas. Principalmente de que Nyssa quería cortar con Malfoy, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no le quería ver ni en radiografía. Y por carta... ¡A saber en que manos podría terminar dicha carta!

'Sí le mató te ahorrarás ese problema... – Se ofreció Remus de nuevo. Igual había cambiado de idea. La morena negó con la cabeza.

'Esta vez ese cabrón no tendrá ningún medio para separarnos. – Aseguro Nyssa con tal decisión que Remus sonrió admirado. Le encantaba estar con esa Nyssa lanzada y valiente. Dispuesta asumir el control de su vida y a la que nada ni nadie se la ponía por delante. Vamos, la Nyssa de la que se enamoró.

'¿Por qué nunca me pediste salir? – Preguntó de pronto Nyssa. – En cuarto, digo. Antes de que mi padre me impusiera a Malfoy.

'Me daba miedo que dijeras que no. – Confesó el chico.

'¿Miedo? Un merodeador? – Una ceja negra se alzo con incredulidad. – Además, no tenías de que. Hubiera dicho que sí.

'Es que también tenía miedo de que dijeras que sí. – La respuesta absurda hizo que Nyssa riera. Pero Remus fingió seriedad. – En serio, si dices que sí, me destrozas igual. Hubiera tenido que aguantar mil consejos de James y Sirius. ¡Hasta me hubieran obligado a ir de compras!

'¿Y qué hacías cuando tenías una cita? Porque en estos años has tenido unas cuantas. – Nyssa ya se imaginaba a Sirius y James convirtiendo a Remus en una especie de Pretty Wolf una vez al mes.

'Esas eran informales... De haber salido contigo tendría que haber ido a por todas. – Remus dejó de fingir seriedad y se dejo contagiar por la fresca risa de su compañera.

'¿Por qué no me lo pides ahora? – Pregunto Nyssa cuando recuperó la compostura.

'Es que tienes novio. – Señaló Remus, con falso escándalo.

'Pues eso no te importó para hacer otras cosas conmigo... – Nyssa le miró entre divertida, incrédula y enfadada.

'Cierto. Pero sigo teniendo el problema de que no sé a donde llevarte.

'Supongo que una cita a la luz de la luna llena queda descartada...

'Supones bien.

'No importa. Estando contigo a mi como si me llevas a cenar en una noche sin luna a un sótano mugriento con un póster de la torre Eiffel de fondo. – Nyssa se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y Nyssa se apartó con brusquedad temiendo que fuera la pesadilla en que Malfoy irrumpía en su cuarto y las mataba a los dos. pero sólo eran las Evans, que terminaban las clases del día.

'Vamos, deprisa, Wyn. – Ordenó Lily soltando los libros de cualquier manera.

'Ya va, ya va. No es fácil andar con esto. – Wyn señaló sus zapatos de finísimo y altísimo tacón de aguja nuevos causantes de que andará más despacio. Esa mañana de tanto correr por todas partes con ellos, casi se destroza los tobillos.

'Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte eso. – Lily meneó la cabeza mientras su prima se descalzaba con un gemido de satisfacción. Fue en ese momento cuando Lily reparó en la presencia de Remus en la cama de Nyssa.

'¿Y tú que haces ahí? – Lily se cruzó de brazos.

'Tú dijiste que me quedara con Nyssa. – Replico Remus, asombrado de la facilidad con la que esa chica cambiaba de idea.

'Sí, pero yo no dije nada de que te pasaras el día en su cama. ¿No te das cuenta...? – Lily se interrumpió buscando la manera más delicada de formular la pregunta. - ¿No te das cuenta que sus partes intimas necesitan reposo?

Remus ya iba a informar a la pelirroja que no era asunto suyo, pero que sólo estaban hablando, cuando la morena encontró una respuesta mucho mejor.

'Tu preocupación por mi me conmueve, Lily, pero mis partes íntimas están bien. – Una sonrisa pícara cruzó los labios de la morena. - Ansiosas por algo de acción.

'Como las de todas, Nyssa, como las de todas. – Apoyó Wyn con una carcajada divertida. Por su parte Remus soltó también una risa divertida, mientras Lily se ponía rojo granate. – Ya, Lyls, deja en paz a Nyssa y arréglate. ¡Yo ya estoy!

Era cierto, en lo que Lily pedía explicaciones a Remus, Wyn había sustituido la ropa del día por una discreta túnica negra, a menos que uno se fijara en que para desnudarla sólo tenía que bajarla la cremallera, y con sus fieles botas negras. En ese momento se recogía el pelo en un moño. Toda la operación fue realizada en la habitación sin importarle la presencia de Remus. En lo referente a Wyn, era el novio de Nyssa, y por tanto una más del grupo.

'¡Ah, sí! Ya voy. – Lily tampoco se molesto en ir al baño. Lanzó la falda de su uniforme al suelo y la sustituyó por unos vaqueros ceñidos, mientras su camisa blanca era sustituida por una camiseta negra sin mangas y cuello alto. También se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo.

'¿Vais a algún sitio? – Pregunto Nyssa preocupada. Que las Evans se vistieran de guerra no solía ser cosa buena.

'Sirius sale hoy con la pelandrusca. – explico Lily.

'¿Qué pelandrusca? – Remus miró desconcertado a Wyn.

'La chica que le mola. – Wyn estaba tomando El Profeta de dos días antes, para ocultarse tras él mientras seguía a Sirius.

'¿Eh? – Remus se rascó el mentón más confundido que antes. A menos que el universo se hubiera vuelto loco del todo, la chica que le molaba a Sirius, era Wyn.

'Déjalo, es mejor que de momento no nos metamos. – Le aconsejó Nyssa con un susurro. – Buena suerte chicas. – Las deseo alzando la voz y plantando una falsa sonrisa de ánimo, mientras sus amigas.

'Bien, yo vigiló a la pelandrusca. Tu espera a que Sirius salga de la sala común y síguele. – Ordenó Lily a su prima antes de ir en busca de su rival.

&·&·&

' Sirius. ¡Basta! Llevas todo el día dándome largas. ¡Quiero una explicación! Te preocupa Wyn? Sí o no? Y si es así, por qué? Son tres preguntas sencillas y quiero que me las respondas aquí y ahora. – La exigencia de James fue realizada nada más llegar a su cuarto los dos merodeadores.

Sirius cerró los ojos y tomo fuerzas... Era la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Tachàn, tachán. Para no perder las buenas costumbres lo dejamos lo más interesante posible. En el próximo capítulo, Sirius y James van a tener una constructiva conversación.

Será dentro de dos semanas, entre tanto dejarme RR, que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a actualizar más deprisa. Cosa que a vosotros también os interesa...

Bueno, hasta entonces muchos besos, y a pasar una buena semana santa.

Carla Gray.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Tía de Azi Black. Hija política de Veronika. Hermana de Maru y Mya Malfoy. Paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alon. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Casi pariente de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 11 de Mey. (Interesadas en robar bancos, casinos, Huevos caros, dejen referencias en forma de RR.)


	11. Picassus Abstractum

Hola, hola. Y tras dos semanas, aunque por culpa de la semana santa parece más tiempo, vuelve vuestra dosis quincenal de... ¡La Profecía! Ya sé que ha sonado a anuncio de teletienda de producto adelgazante milagroso, pero, oye, que dicen que la risa adelgaza, así que, igual si vale... Me dejo de delirios, conmigo misma, para delirar con vosotras mismamente en lo que respondo vuestros RR...

Silmarwen754. También creo que es algo casi milagroso que Nyssa y Sirius tomen al fin, decisiones medianamente sabias respecto a su vida amorosa. ¿Cruel¿Cuándo he sido yo cruel? Más bien cuando he dejado de serlo, pero tranquila, que yo me portaré bien. O al menos lo intentaré.

Ginny84: Sí, Sirius esta a punto de dar un paso de gigante, si es que no se raja y efectivamente le cuenta la verdad a James. Besos, guapa.

Trixi Black: Y para no alterar la rutina, las quejas de la Isa. Pues la verdad entre que no me escriban RR y que me escriban amenazas de muerte en los RR, por obviamente, prefiero lo segundo. Mira, hubo una temporada, al principio del todo que actualizaba hasta dos veces por semana, si HA, los 4 primeros capis de EADV, y no me escribía ni Dios, ahora tardo mogollón, me escribe más gente y encima me agobio menos. Hasta pronto, pesada. (Lo de pesada va con cariño.)

Lucemvicuna: Pues fuiste la 4 en dejar RR, sí de las primeras. Gracias.

CaRoLiNa T. De verdad que eres una persona educada, corazón de almendra, porque decir que Malfoy es mala persona es lo más suave que he leído sobre él, desde el capítulo 9. También yo adoro a Remus, es que es el más mejor. Lo de Sirius ya lo verás. Que Lily deje de ser tan histérica, lo veo difícil.

Lorien Lupin. Hola amiguita mía del alma, primero de todo, mi más sentido pésame por tu reciente perdida, era un ordenador fiel... Ya nunca podré descolgarme desde la lámpara de tu habitación, a lo Tom Cruise en MI, para leer en primicia el esperadísimo final de EC. Que tristeza más grande. Bueno, si lees esto, estarás en un Ciber, o te habrás comprado un nuevo ordenador. En cualquier caso un beso. Yendo al RR, apuesto a que no recuerdas ni lo que pusiste. Da igual, yo te lo recuerdo. Te cayó bien Doc y sus ideas de casamentero loco, y tenías razón con Jenny, lo siguiente que supe del pelirrojo es que le tuvieron que reparar la muñeca. Es que a Lily el amor la vuelve espesa, que le vamos a hacer, yo creo que se los va a tener que encontrar a Sirius y Wyn en acción para atar cabos. Respecto al espectáculo que le dieron las Evans a Remus, menos mal que les tocó un chico majo, otro no sé como se lo toma. Mil besos, amiguita.

Serenity. Te prometo que en este si hablarán James y Sirius. Palabra. Ay, no me mezcles, historias... Vale, te lo cuento aquí. Pero antes que nada, me tienes que decir que personaje de Piratas del Caribe se llama como Joy. Tranquila, Yeye no es bisexual, por Lucas no puedo hablar, que ese chico me desconcierta mucho. ¿Qué para que me cuentas esas chorradas? Tu y tu complejo de culpabilidad sabréis... Besines loca. PDTA: A ver que música le pones a tu vecino.

Xtinamc: Uf, yo creo que Remus se mosquearía bastante si le privaran del privilegio de partirle la cara a Malfoy, aunque fuese Sirius. ¿Preguntas por Lesa? Tu estás mal. Muy mal. Pero supongo que la rubia loca andará por Hogsmead buscando la tienda que le dijo Marlene. Ay, sí, que monos Remus y Nyssa. Esperemos que les vaya bien. Besos.

Made: Hola, pos por aquí estamos bien. ¿Y tú? Si es que cuando la Nyssa se decide, pasa que a la chica la cuesta. Ya has visto que lo de las dos semanas era pedir demasiado... Disfruta el capítulo.

Zelinair: Hola, pos creo que lo que me cuentas es cosa de tu ordenador. Sino se te ha arreglado, dale a actualizar, a ver si reacciona. Vamos, que tu eres de las que cree que el lobito no se debe quedar con las ganas de matar a Malfoy. Son cosas de Nyssa, que a veces es un poco rara. Besazos.

Nariko: No te preocupes, sino mate a Malfoy¿cómo iba a dejar que dos de mis niños se me hicieran daño? Yo también trató de averiguar donde hay que firmar para tener un chico como Remus... En fin, habrá que buscarlos por los métodos tradicionales. Je, je, es cierto, a Rosier le podemos castrar y matar sin problemas. Yo creo que lo de los Teletubbies es muy suave para Malfoy, pero igual vas en camino. Hasta pronto.

nenitablack: Joder, si me dieran un euro por cada vez que leo la palabra "cruel" sería rica. Bueno, niña, espero que no te haya dado el yeyo y aún estés viva para leer este capítulo. Más que nada, que sería una pena que te lo perdieras.

Helena. ¿Lily modosita¿Te refieres a la Lily que tenía un "agitador de pociones" debajo de la cama? Pues no lo sé, pero yo de mujer fatal, no la veo mucho. Pero igual se puede hacer algún malabarismo por ahí... Veré que se me ocurre.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Sí, ya sé que los resúmenes no son lo mío. En concreto el de este fict, no le hacía mucha justicia. En fin, que me encanta que te encante el fict. Sobre todo, lo que dices de Wyn, que me la han puesto a parir a la "pobre". Trataremos de que Malfoy reciba lo suyo. Muchas gracias por el RR.

nerakcibeles: Ya, cariño, ya paso, ya lo sigo. Te apoyo en lo que dices de James, Rosier, Malfoy y Sirius. Sobre todo en los dos últimos.

Lizzie Black 86 Que mala eres, ahí queriendo que Wyn se quemara la lengua de nuevo. Tu lo que quieres es que no la use con Sirius. En cuanto a Jenny y Doc, son una pareja de esas que no se aburren nunca, aunque lo de creer que tu novio se lía con su hermana es muy fuerte. Que Nyssa quisiera que Remus se quedara con ella, incluso de lobo, no me parece tan raro. En fin, ya estuvo con él en el desierto en ese estado. Ah, y Nyssa sospechaba lo de que a Wyn le gusta Sirius, pero ahora lo sabe fijo. Yo no creo que Sirius trate de escaparse por la tangente, no le pega. Besos.

Dimebonitareina. Otra enamorada de Remus. Me voy a tener que afilar las uñas. A mi si una amiga me hace lo que James le hizo a Sirius, ya puede darme una explicación convincente o la mato. Marlene andará por ahí, pero es que en el anterior no sabía donde ponerla, así que las aparque a ella y Lesa. Los adivinos también los tengo aparcados un poco. Besos.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: espero que ya estés más tranquila, porque en el RR me pareciste un poco alterada. En fin, que gracias por dejarlo. Besitos.

Bars9: Joder, mira que te costo dejar RR. En fin, más vale tarde que nunca. Te aseguro que Jenny no es así, es el embarazo, que la tenía muy alterada. Oye, que Nyssa ya espabiló y bastante. Sí, James y Wyn creen que Sirius y Lily están juntos, de ahí viene el problema. Uf, es que James no puede hacer de casamentero con dos parejas a la vez, y lo de Sirius y Wyn, le es más urgente. Oye, oye, que este James si tiene buenas ideas, no me lo confundas con el de tu fict, que ese si tiene ideas suicidas. Chao, alma de grano de arroz.

sOfIa: Exacto, Sirius no conocía a la chica con la que chocó de nada. Como si tu te chocas con alguien en el metro. El resto fue paranoia de Lily. Tranquila, las cosas están apunto de asentarse dentro de muy poco.

**La profecía 11.**

**Picassus Abstractum**

.-James, yo... – Sirius volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego decidió que aquello era como lanzarse a la piscina, si lo haces poco a poco el final el agua esta muy fría y no te metes nunca. Había que saltar de golpe. – Estoy enamorado de Wyn.

.-¿Qué? – Preguntó James alucinado. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba la chica, lo que no sabía era que...

.-Pues eso. Que la quiero. Es horrible. Albergo un amor loco y apasionado por la chica con la que sales. Debí decírtelo pero no sabía como. Además, te mentí: la noche que salí con ella nos lo montamos en el sofá de la sala común. Bueno, no paso nada. Porque yo no quise. Y no pasara nunca... Eres mi mejor amigo y eso es más importante que nada. – Después de decir eso Sirius se quedó en silencio, mirando a James como un acusado mira al jurado mientras espera el veredicto.

.-Joder, Sirius. – El moreno cerró los ojos grises esperando el golpe final. – Sabía que te gustaba, pero no hasta esos extremos.

.-¿Qué? – Sirius abrió los ojos. - ¿Sabías que me gustaba Wyn?

.-Aja.

.-Serás cabrón. – Sirius se abalanzó sobre James furioso, probablemente, el impetuoso moreno hubiera cometido una locura de no ser porque llego Remus, a decirles a sus amigos que dormía con Nyssa y que se llevaba la ropa para el día siguiente.

.-¿Pero que coño pasa aquí? – Remus hizo gala de su fuerza de semihumano para lograr separar a Sirius de James y mandar a cada uno de sus amigos a un extremo de la habitación.

.-¡Qué James sabía que me gustaba Wyn y aún así ha salido con ella! – Bramó Sirius señalando a James con un dedo.

.-¿Es cierto eso? – Remus se volvió hacia James, esperando un no.

.-Un poco, sí. – Admitió James. – Pero...

.-Vale. – Remus no necesito oír más. Se hizo a un lado e hizo a Sirius un amable gesto de invitación. – Por favor, Sirius sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

.-Antes de que me matéis, merezco que me escuchéis. Para empezar, cuando supuestamente a mi me gustaba Wyn y Sirius la invitó a cenar, yo me puse como una fiera pero no trate de matarle. – Sirius se volvió hacia Remus, como esperando su consejo legal antes de seguir con el homicidio. Pero Remus tampoco sabía muy bien que opinar. – Si no os convence siempre podéis matarme al terminar.

.-Me parece justo. – Remus se sentó en la cama de Sirius, dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo.

.-No sé, igual se me pasa la locura transitoria. – Dudó Sirius. Aunque luego suspiró y se sentó en su cama. Después de todo si estaba dispuesto a renunciar a una chica por James, podía concederle 5 minutos más de vida para que se explicara.

.-Como estaba tratando de decirte, sabía que te gustaba Wyn. Probablemente antes de que tu lo supieras. Todo empezó cuando te viniste a vivir a casa de mis padres con tu tienda de campaña... Estabas muy raro. No coqueteabas con chicas cuando íbamos de marcha, pasabas 26 horas al día con la mirada en el infinito. Al principio pensé que era por el cambio que habías realizado en tu vida. Aunque me parecía extraño, más que nada, porque te habías librado de tu familia y debías estar contento... Pero no lo parecías. – James hizo una pausa. – Entonces llego el 1 de septiembre, fuimos al tren y nada más llegar a la estación, mirabas por todas partes ansiosamente, como si buscaras a alguien. Entonces caí en la cuenta: te gustaba una chica. Y cuando capte las miradas que le dirigías a Wyn durante la cena de Bienvenida, tuve todas las piezas del puzzle. También comprendí que no tardarías mucho en pasar al ataque y...

.-Fue cuando decidiste joderme. – Completo Sirius.

.-¡No fue así! – Protestó James. – Todo aquello me recordó a lo mal que lo pasé cuando Lily, y no iba a consentir que tu repitieras los mismos errores que yo. – James clavó los ojos castaños en los grises de su amigo. – Si hubieras atacado con tu genuino estilo, la hubieras perdido para siempre.

.-¿Insinúas que has fingido que te gustaba Wyn para que Sirius la conquistara mejor? – Pregunto Remus incrédulo.

.-Sé que parece un poco raro...

.-No, James, no es un poco raro. Es **muy** raro. – Corrigió Remus.

.-Pero Sirius ha estado tan ocupado pensando como decirme que le gustaba Wyn, que no ha tenido tiempo para comportarse como el neurótico Don Juan celoso de siempre. – Señaló James, dando a entender que eso era un gran beneficio para la humanidad entera.

.-Sí, pero has jugado conmigo. Y lo más importante: con ella. – Sirius no se fijo en el detalle de que acababa de poner por primera vez en su vida, a una chica, por delante de él mismo y sus amigos. Remus y James si lo notaron y cruzaron una mirada divertida.

.-Debes referirte a estos días que Wyn y yo hemos fingido ser pareja. – Dedujo James. – Admito que ahí me pase un poco. Pero a ella no la engañe prácticamente en nada. Wyn me contó que te vio besándote con Lily...

.-¿Besaste a Lily? – Remus lanzó una mirada acusadora.

.-No, me beso ella a mi. – Matizó Sirius. - Y me deje llevar un segundo... ¿Dices que Wyn nos vio?

.-Sí. Me encontré a Wyn totalmente deprimida y la propuse este plan... Claro que ella cree que lo hago porque estoy enamorado de Lily.

.-¿Y no es así? – Se burló Remus, la cara de James se ensombreció un poco. – Sé que te enrollaste con ella durante la no cita de este par.

.-¿Al fin la besaste? – Sirius iba a felicitar a James, pero vio su cara y decidió que lo mejor era callarse.

.-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Te aconsejo Monny que no te metas en esto. – James alzó un dedo hacia el licántropo a modo de advertencia. – Y tu Sirius, tampoco.

.-Tranquilo. – Sirius se levantó con renovadas energías, antes de lanzarse a su armario a por su cazadora de cuero para ir de caza. – Yo voy a estar muy ocupado...

.-¿En qué? – Preguntaron sus dos amigos, con suspicacia.

.-Voy a buscar a Wyn. ¿Me veis bien?

.-Yo que tu me cambiaba la camisa. – Remus señaló una mancha de tinta.

.-No voy a llevarla puesta mucho tiempo. – Sirius guiño un ojo con maliciosa picardía.

.-¡Ni se te ocurra¡Con el tiempo que he dedicado a esto, ni se te ocurra joderla! – James blandió su dedo en dirección a su amigo. – No la avasalles, ni te lances directo a la cama con ella, ni... Vamos, no la trates como sueles tratar a las chicas.

.-Tranquilo, James, te aseguro que no haré nada que tu no harías. – Sirius cerró la puerta con una sonrisa confiada.

.-No sé para que le dices nada. La va a cagar. Yo hubiera aguantado un poco más. – Remus sacudía su castaña cabeza con preocupación. Presintiendo el desastre que se avecinaba.

.-Pensé que había madurado estos meses, pero... – James también veía que aquello no saldría bien. – Espero que luego haya forma de arreglarlo.

.-Volviendo a Lily. – Trató de insistir Remus.

.-No te metas, Remus. – repitió James. Aunque cuando se volvió hacia su amigo su rostro mostraba una sonrisa. – Vuelve con Nyssa, que debe estar pensando que Malfoy te ha matado o algo así.

.-Hablando de eso, Nyssa quiere dejar a Malfoy, he pensado que podías introducir esa variable en el plan. – Sugirió Remus.

.-Lo haré.

.-Bien. – Remus tomó su pijama y se largó de allí lo más pronto posible. James tenía ese humor taciturno y asocial propio de los primeros días tras el rechazo de Lily. El licántropo frunció el ceño camino de la habitación de Nyssa, tratando de deducir que le pasaba a su amigo. ¿No se habría enamorado de Wyn realmente? No, aquello tenía más que ver con Lily. Pero Remus no sabía porqué.

&·&·&

Sirius dio un par de vueltas al castillo, mirándose en cada espejo, en busca de Wyn, pero no había forma de encontrarla. Al menos no la hubo, hasta que no se le ocurrió dar la vuelta y mirar detrás de él. Así se fijo en la silueta disfrazada con gabardina, sombrero negro y gafas de sol que fingía leer un número de El Profeta de mil seiscientos meses atrás.

Ahora resultaba que le seguía. ¡Si es que la tenía loquita! Se acercó ella con decisión.

Wyn, al verse descubierta, fijo su vista en el artículo que leía en el periódico. ¿Iban a estrenar la segunda parte de La guerra de las galaxias? Y se llamaría "El Imperio Contraataca? Pero esa película no la vio ella ya lo menos veinte veces? De cuándo era ese periódico? Wyn se concentró en la tarea de buscar la fecha, cosa difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Sirius, estaba empeñado en quitarla el periódico y no paró hasta conseguirlo.

.-¡Sirius! – Le saludó la Evans Naranja, cuando se quedó sin periódico, como si se cruzara casualmente con un amigo al que no veía hace meses. - ¡Qué casualidad!

.-¿Casualidad? Pero si me llevas siguiendo por lo menos hace dos horas. – Sirius la quitó con cuidado las gafas, para poder ver los ojos verdes que le volvían loco.

.-¿Seguirte? Yo? – Wyn vio, desconcertada, como Sirius la quitaba el sombrero y la soltaba el pelo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero eso no fue buena idea, ya que la dejo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. - ¿No será que me sigues tu a mi?

.-Yo iba delante. – Sirius sonrió antes el desconcierto de la chica. no entendía porque James se preocupaba tanto. Ella le gustaba, él la gustaba... No había más que dejar que los cuerpos hablaran por sí solos. .

La tomo de la nuca y la besó, dando rienda suelta a la mayor parte de la pasión que había reprimido hasta el momento... Wyn se quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos. Luego empezó a cabrearse. ¿De qué iba ese tío? Primero la trató fatal. Luego la pidió salir. Después la rechazó. Más tarde se lía con su prima a la que también rechaza. Tras lo cual, se lía con una Hupplepuff que tenía el coeficiente intelectual de un macarrón crudo. Y ahora la besaba a ella... Desde luego, no iba a consentir que jugara con ella, no, no. Ni hablar.

Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Sirius y... Ese fue su error. ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese maldito pecho tan bien hecho? Por supuesto no pudo resistirse: empezó a responder al beso y las manos que iban a rechazarle, se limitaron a la tarea de acariciar y explorar.

Tras un buen rato, Sirius cayo en el detalle de que estaban en un pasillo, donde cualquiera podía pasar y cortarles el rollete. Literalmente.

.-Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo.- Le susurró en la oreja a la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera. Luego la tomo de la mano y se esforzó por recordar una habitación en la que poder estar a solas. ¡Joder! Qué ganas de quitarla la gabardina!

.-Sí. – Wyn, al principio, se deja arrastrar, totalmente alelada. Después de todo, le había prometido a Lily que mantendría alejado a Sirius de la pelandrusca. ¡Hostias, Lily! – ¡NO! – Exclamo de pronto, soltándose la mano de la del chico.

.-¿No? – Sirius observó su mano, ahora vacía. Ninguna chica antes le había dicho que no. No entendía nada. ¿No estaba enamorada de él?

.-¿Pero tú de qué vas? Como Lily te ha fastidiado la cita y no puedes vivir sin sexo has venido a ver a Wyn. Claro, como yo me ofrecí una vez... ¡Pues lo llevas claro, majo! Ahora la que te rechaza soy yo a ti... – Y sin una palabra más, la joven dio la espalda a Sirius y se fue de vuelta para la torre.

El chico la miro unos segundos, sin entender muy bien que pasaba allí, hasta que salió corriendo tras ella, la alcanzó, la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar para mirarle.

.-Eso fue distinto. Si te rechacé esa noche fue porque, primero, estabas borracha, y segundo, pensaba que James te quería. Pero hoy sé que no estás borracha y que James no esta enamorado de ti. Fin de la historia. – Sirius abrió los brazos, como para recibirla entre ellos. Tras comprobar, que ella no se lanzaba a por él, los dejo caer sin entusiasmo. - ¿Y ahora que coño te pasa?

.-¿Has hablado con James?

.-Sí. – Al fin, empezaba entrar en razón.

.-Y lo siguiente que haces es venir a buscarme, para que nos liemos. – El tono de Wyn era una verdadera invitación a que la respuesta de Sirius fuera no. Pero el joven estaba tan cerca del triunfo, que no percibió las señales de peligro.

.-Exacto. – Sirius trató de volver a abrazarla, pero ella le dio un manotazo y retrocedió.

.-¿Pero tu estás enfermo o qué? Te divierte ver como Lily y yo nos enfrentamos entre nosotras? Por no mencionar a la fulanita que tienes en Huplepuff... Mira, a mi no me hables, no me mires y no me nada de nada. – Esta vez cuando Wyn se fue, Sirius no trató de seguirla. Se había quedado demasiado flipado por el caos que tenía la joven como para ir tras ella. Solo reaccionó para girarse y sacudirle a la pared.

&·&·&

.-La he jodido del todo. – Sirius estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, con los pies en la cabecera, y la cabeza en... los pies. Ni Remus, ni James, ni Nyssa, que estaban con él en la habitación aquella mañana de finales de abril, le contradijeron. – Esperaba algo que me animara.

.-Es que sabía que meteríais la pata. Lo sabía. – Exclamo James. – Nueve meses de mi vida dedicados a este plan y vas y lo jodes.

.-Eh, que no fue culpa mía del todo. Que las chicas de la familia Evans muy bien de la cabeza no están. Una se quiere casar conmigo así porque sí. Sin venir a cuento ni nada. Y la otra... ¿De dónde coño se ha sacado esa que yo tengo un rollete con una chica de Huplepuff? Si hace meses que no salgo con nadie! Exceptuando la no cita con ella claro... De verdad, que estoy convencido que tanta mecha la jodió el cerebro de forma definitiva. – Tras el discurso, Sirius volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. – Ahora tengo que pensar como recuperar a esa estúpida, idiota y cabezota.

.-Con ese discurso tan romántico, fijo que la reconquistas. – Ironizó Remus.

Después de dejar a Sirius colgado en el pasillo, Wyn se fue a su cuarto donde Remus y Nyssa tuvieron el placer de oír todos los detalles de la conversación en rigurosa primicia. Además de que Wyn les hizo un resumen de toda la historia común de ambos. Desde las selvas de Cómodo hasta esa tarde, pasando por el Caldero Chorreante y el Chantilly. Vamos que en aquellos momentos, Nyssa y Remus podrían dar una conferencia sobre el tema.

Sirius gruñó algo prácticamente incomprensible, antes de ponerse boca abajo en la cama y enterrar su cabeza entre los brazos.

.-Nyssa. – Lily abrió la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

Llevaba un rato buscando a su amiga, sin lograrlo, hasta que decidió cambiar de técnica y buscar a Remus, últimamente eran inseparables. Y por lo visto acertó. Aunque no esperaba encontrarse esa escena: Sirius hundido en su cama, Nyssa de pie, con un brazo enganchado a unos de los pilares de las cortinas, Remus con la camisa desabrochada y James... James no llevaba camisa.

.-¿Vienes a desayunar? – A regañadientes, aparto los ojos verdes del capitán del equipo de Quiditch, y miró a su amiga.

.-Dame 5 minutos. Guárdame una ensaimada. – Contestó Nyssa con una sonrisa.

.-¿Esta bien? – Lily indicó con la cabeza a Sirius, que no temía su mejor aspecto.

.-En ello estamos. – Explico Nyssa.

.-Vale. – Lily captó la indirecta de que se fuera de allí. No la importo. Seguro que Sirius estaba hundido por la perdida de su amor, pero no tardaría en descubrir el amor verdadero en su misma casa. – Pero no tardéis mucho. Wyn ha ido con Lucas y no me gusta desayunar sola.

.-¿Lucas? – Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sirius levantó la cara de la cama, sacando la fuerza para ello de los mismos celos. – Seguro que ese Ravenclaw santón va tras ella...

.-Sirius, Lucas es gay. – Le cortó James, abrochando con furia su camisa.

.-¿Gay? – Pregunto Sirius, con extrañeza.

.-James, quiere decir que es homosexual. – Aclaró Remus.

.-¡Ya sé lo que quiere decir gay, Remus! – Se ofendió Sirius. – ¿Pero homosexual de que le gustan los tíos?

.-¿Los hay de otra clase? – Pregunto Nyssa curiosa.

.-Pues debe ser, porque a este en concreto le mola Snape. Y al grasoso ese, yo no le metería en la categoría de hombre. – James terminó de vestirse.

.-¿Snivellus? – repitieron Sirius y Remus incrédulos.

.-No me extraña que te entiendas tan bien con Wyn. Los dos tenéis muchas cosas en común. – Nyssa parecía meditar en voz alta, más que hablar con James. – Para empezar, vuestros primeros amores prefirieron estar con Snape que con vosotros.

.-¡Reeeeeemus! – Se lamentó James con tono infantil, a la vez que señalaba a Nyssa de forma acusadora. – Mira lo que dice tu... Tú... Tú... – James llevo su mano al mentón, tratando de definir la relación entre Remus y Nyssa. Al final, decidió preguntar. – Oye, al final cual es vuestra relación...

.-Cuando lo tengamos claro nosotros te lo diremos. – Remus abrazó por detrás a la morena, que ladeó la cabeza para poder rozar los labios del licántropo.

.-Yo quiero estar así con Wyn. – Sirius les miró sin tratar de ocultar su envidia. De pronto, se levantó de la cama víctima de otro de sus ataques de entusiasmo. – Lo tengo. Sé como disculparme con ella...

.-Ni se te ocurra secuestrarla y mantenerla retenida hasta que el Síndrome de Estocolmo haga efecto. – Le avisó James.

.-No iba hacer eso. – Se pico Sirius. Luego cerró la puerta. Las tres personas que quedaron en la habitación empezaron una cuenta atrás desde cinco y al llegar a cero, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Sirius asomó la cabeza. – En el remoto caso de que se me hubiera ocurrido eso. ¿por qué no debería hacerlo?

.-Porque esa no es manera de hacer las cosas. No se manipula la mente de la gente a la que realmente se quiere. – Viniendo de Nyssa, a la que le había costado asimilar la idea, la verdad es que el comentario impresionaba.

.-Vale, esta bien. – Sirius volvió a entrar en la habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, entre derrotado por su falta de ideas, y enfurruñado con sus amigos, porque las pocas que se le ocurrían se las pinchaban como si fueran globos de chicle. - ¿Y que sugerís que haga?

.-Nada. – Dijeron los 3 a la vez.

.-¿Nada? – Sirius hizo un gesto de desdén. – Habláis como las viejas locas si ojos... Que si quédate quieto y no interfieras en el destino. Bla, bla, bla. ¡Gilipolleces! Yo no puedo estar con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada...

.-¿Quieres hacer algo? Pues bien. Sé tu mismo. – Le cortó James. – Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

.-¿Ser yo mismo? – Sirius sopesó el consejo de su amigo. – Es algo tan absurdo que hasta puede funcionar. Aunque primero tendré que averiguar que es _"ser yo mismo"._ – Torció la boca en un gesto de frustración.

.-Pues por ejemplo... – Nyssa se sentó al lado del merodeador, mientras pensaba. – Tú eres el que consoló a Wyn después de que Rosier la dejada plantada.

.-El que no quiso enrollarse con ella la noche de vuestra famosa no cita. – Añadió Remus.

.-El que está preocupado por ese renovado interés de Rosier hacia Wyn. – Comentó James.

.-¡Es verdad! – Otro golpe de entusiasmo hizo que Sirius se levantara de la cama y corriera hacia la puerta.

.-¿Y ahora adónde vas? – Se exasperó Remus.

.-A vigilar que Rosier no se acerque a Wyn. – Fue lo último que dijo Sirius antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

.-Pues igual funciona... Lo de guardaespaldas tiene su morbo. – Las miradas de extrañeza de los dos chicos, hicieron que Nyssa notara que había hablado en voz alta. La morena se sonrojó antes de preguntar. - ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

.-Vale. – Accedieron los chicos.

&·&·&

Y así termino el mes de abril y entró el de mayo, trayendo consigo las novedades de la primavera: los ríos de las montañas cercanas alimentaron el lago y aumentaron su volumen, los pájaros volvieron a cantar, los almendros florecieron, los alumnos de quinto empezaron a preparar los TIMOS los de séptimo los EXTASIS...

En un plano menos metafísico, a Remus le dio ideas eso que dijo Nyssa de que los guardaespaldas tenían mucho morbo, así que se dedicaba a jugar a Kevin Costner en la película del Guardaespaldas. Entraba en las habitaciones delante de Nyssa y hasta que no inspeccionaba el lugar y se convencía de que era seguro no dejaba pasar a la morena, vigilaba los bajos del pupitre para ver que no hubiera bombas, si se la acercaba alguien "sospechoso" le alejaba con un gruñido intimidante. Nyssa se dejaba mimar, entre otras cosas porque la daba un poco de miedo ir sola por ahí estando Malfoy suelto, y por otro lado, jamás un chico había estado tan pendiente de ella sin haber sexo de por medio.

En ese sentido, Remus se había portado genial con ella, dándola el tiempo que necesitara para sobreponerse a la relación con Malfoy.

Después de todo, si te esperé 6 años, puedo esperar 6 meses o más. – Solía decir el licántropo cuando estaban a solas, antes de abrazarla por los hombros y darla un beso en la mejilla.

Sirius no era un guardaespaldas tan concienzudo como Remus, y menos mal. Ya tenía problemas con Wyn sin serlo, si se portara como el licántropo, ya tendría la cabeza muy lejos de su cuello. Y es que la Tricolor no entendía esa nueva moda de seguirla a todas partes. A todas partes, siempre y cuando no fuera con Lily. Y es que Sirius aún no se atrevía a acercarse a la pelirroja, por eso Wyn tomó la costumbre de estar más tiempo con su prima. Eso tenía el inconveniente de pasar mucho tiempo estudiando, cosa por la que Wyn nunca sintió demasiado interés, pero aprovechó para repasar geografía y rehacer la lista de lugares que quería visitar durante su año sabático.

Marlene también pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y últimamente, donde estaba Marlene estaba James. El moreno de pelo revuelto, compaginaba sus repasos para los EXTASIS con el diseño de un plan de venganza contra Malfoy y la noble causa de buscarle un novio a Marlene.

La Raven insistía que ella necesitaba un novio tanto como una rana de chocolate un baño de rayos UVA, pero James le había pillado el gustillo a eso de hacer de casamentero, y ahora que su amiga había admitido que ellos dos eran sólo amigos, estaba preparada para socializar con otros chicos. Pero la rubia, se mostraba reacia.

Al margen de todo esto, vamos, en su propio universo paralelo, Lily y Lesa, (¿Irá con la letra L?) preparaban sus bodas ideales con Sirius y Remus, respectivamente. Lo más curioso es que ninguna encontrara sospechoso su nuevo empleo de guardaespaldas de otras mujeres.

Y así llego el 15 de mayo, día que se cumplía un mes desde aquel famoso pacto que hicieran Wyn y Sirius en aquella visita desastrosa a Hogsmead. Era viernes, y habían suspendido las clases, ya que al día siguiente los jugadores de Quiditch que cursaban séptimo tendrían una prueba con un par de ojeadores, y hoy iban a entrenar. Sirius encontró a Wyn en las gradas del campo, donde junto a Marlene practicaban para animar a Lucas y a James durante el partido de exhibición del día siguiente.

Lily había dicho que eso era una tontería, por eso estaba en la biblioteca estudiando al lado de la única ventana con vistas al campo. Por su parte, Remus y Nyssa habían buscado un sitio tranquilo donde estudiar lejos de las masas histéricas. Es decir, un sitio donde Remus creía que Lesa no podría encontrarles.

El caso es que Sirius se acercó a Wyn...

.-Wyn. ¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto el chico con humildad.

.-No quiero hablar contigo. – Contestó ella sin mirarle.

.-Perfecto. Porque se trata de que yo hable y tu escuches, así que vamos. – Y antes de que la joven Gryffindor pudiera negarse, Sirius la cargó a hombros y se fue para el castillo.

.-Me prometiste que no la secuestrarías. – Le gritó James que había observado la maniobra desde las alturas.

.-Y no la secuestro. Esto es un mini rapto. – Matizó Sirius sin detener su camino hacia el castillo. Como podéis deducir, Wyn no encontraba divertido ser transportada como una mochila, y no dejaba pasar la ocasión de hacer que Sirius se enterara. Por fortuna no fue un viaje muy largo, y enseguida la dejo en el suelo. La joven no perdió el tiempo, y le sacudió una patada en la espinilla. - ¡Estate quietecita! – Sirius la obligó a sentarse en un banco, de aquel poco transitado pasillo, Wyn se cruzó de brazos y mostró un singular interés por el dobladillo de su túnica color caramelo claro. – Me gustaría que me miraras cuando te hablo. – Tras cinco minutos en los que Sirius trató de reorientar la mirada de la chica, decidió cambiar de táctica. - ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

.-¿No me habrás arrancado del campo contra mi voluntad para preguntarme eso? – La incredulidad hizo que Wyn alzara la cabeza para mirar al chico, que mostró una media sonrisa triunfal.

.-No, del todo. Pero forma parte del tema. – Sirius logró que Wyn no se fijara mucho en la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del chico cuando logró acaparar su atención. – Hoy se cumple un mes de nuestro acuerdo.

.-¿Qué acuerdo?

¡Joder, estás empanada o qué? – Se desesperó Sirius. La chica era un despiste absoluto, pero de eso tenía que acordarse. – Hoy hace un mes que decidimos que si tu no bebías alcohol, yo te contaba lo que me pasaba...

.-Ya no me apetece saberlo... – Wyn trato de levantarse.

.-Pero a mi me apetece contártelo. – Pero Sirius la obligó a sentarse. Wyn, suspiro y mostró una expresión de _"si no hay más remedio, pero hazlo rapidito."_ – Primero de todo, siento lo del otro día. Cuando James me dijo que no estaba enamorado de ti, como ya sabes, entre la ilusión de saber que no había ya nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros y el coágulo de feromonas que se me había formado en el cerebro de tantos meses sin sexo me precipité. Quiero decir, que olvide el talento natural que tenéis las mujeres de tu familia para complicar las cosas...

.-¿Cómo que ya no hay obstáculos? Y Lily que se quiere casar contigo qué? – Rebatió Wyn. En fin, el niño mucho pensar en los sentimientos de su amigo James y a los de ella y su prima que les zurcieran. – Además, la besaste.

.-Una prueba más de que las mujeres de tu familia tienen un talento natural para complicar las cosas... El caso es que Lily me besó a mi, yo en cuanto pude la rechacé, pero desde luego no me quiero casar con ella. – Sirius se puso en cuclillas para que sus ojos quedaran a igual altura que los de Wyn, y tomándola de la barbilla la aseguró. – Te quiero a ti. Solo a ti.

.-¿Y tu fulanita de Hupplepuff que opina de eso? – Wyn echó la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar su barbilla de las manos del moreno.

.-No, tengo ningún rollo en Hupplepuff. – Sirius hizo acopio de toda su paciencia. Pero era para ponerse a gritar. Llevaba meses sin salir con una chica, a excepción de su no cita con Wyn, y ella atribuyéndole mil amantes y media.

.-No es eso lo que dicen los rumores. – Wyn se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

.-Los rumores no son una ciencia exacta. Por ejemplo, los rumores dicen que tú tenías un piercing en el pezón izquierdo. – Sirius se incorporó con premeditada calma, antes de anunciar en la oreja de la chica, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa maliciosa. – Y sé de propia mano que ese rumor es totalmente falso.

.-¿Y de dónde has sacado esa... mentira? – Wyn casi temblaba de furia. Ella no se metía en la vida de nadie. ¿Por qué se metían ellos en la suya? Si todavía fuera cierto, pero no sólo no lo era, sino que además era una mentira horrible.

.-Yo difundí el rumor. – La pareja miro hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde Rosier había hecho aparición.

.-¡Serás cabrón! – Wyn ya se estaba abalanzando sobre Rosier para arrancarle los ojos con las uñas, a falta de arma mejor, pero Sirius la contuvo.

.-¿Qué quieres Rosier? – Pregunto Sirius de forma poco amable. La amenaza que llevaba días percibiendo en el Slytherin, empezaba a tomar una forma más concreta.

.-Los mismo que tú Black. – El Sly hizo un grosero gesto con la boca en dirección a Wyn.

.-Evan, deja de fastidiar y buscáte una vida. A ser posible lejos de aquí. – Le aconsejo Wyn con desprecio, impaciente por continuar la conversación con Sirius.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que los dos chicos no la hacían ni caso: estaba tan ocupados lanzándose miradas que bien podrían haber sido puñales que habían olvidado la presencia de la chica. Al menos, la habían olvidado como parte de la conversación.

.-Te aconsejo que no pienses en tocarle un pelo. – Dijo al fin Sirius, con la voz cargada de amenaza, a la vez, que con delicadeza, hacía que Wyn se situara tras él.

.-Ya le toqué más que eso. – Le recordó Rosier, antes de sonreír con maldad. - Y volveré a hacerlo... - Sirius le miró deseando asesinarle.

.-Vete de aquí. – Le susurró Sirius a Wyn sin mirarla. No podía correr el riesgo de darle la espalda a Rosier, seguro que aprovechaba para atacar.

Wyn iba a protestar, pero algo que captó en los ojos de su ex, algo malvado y retorcido que sólo había visto antes en los ojos de Malfoy, hizo que se diera cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a buscar a Remus y/o James. El cabezota de Sirius se cabrearía por la intromisión, pero mejor eso que verle en cachitos...

.-Esta bien. – Wyn suspiro y se giro para irse dando la espalda a Rosier. Pero no había dado ni tres pasos, cuando chocó con una especie de muro de humo. Del muro salieron unas manos que la apresaron y la colocaron de vuelta al pasillo. – Rosier¿qué coño has hecho?

.-Ah, es un conjuro que me ha enseñado Malfoy. Es que quería que estuvieras presente en la histórica derrota de Black. – explico el Sly rebosante de orgullo. Llevaba varias semanas practicando para controlar el hechizo. Y eso que el muro de humo aún tenía otra sorpresita.

.-En ese caso, en cuanto gane el duelo, la liberará. – Sirius volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Rosier, tras haber girado la cabeza para ver que le pasaba a Wyn.

.-Si ganas el duelo. – Matizó Rosier con una sonrisa de _"guardo una bajara entera de ases en la manga"_.

Ninguno hizo al saludo tradicional de antes de empezar el duelo, por no perder el tiempo, Sirius esquivo sin problema la maldición de Rosier, pero el Slytherin no pudo esquivar la de su rival, ambas fueron maldiciones cortantes dirigidas, con verdadera mala leche, a la entrepierna del contrario.

.-¡Joder, Sirius! – Se quejó Wyn, no porque la preocupara el estado de la virilidad de su ex, es que cuando la maldición toco el cuerpo de Rosier, Wyn había sentido un corte en su bajo abdomen. Sirius se giro y vio la mancha de sangre que había aparecido en la clara túnica de Wyn, antes de volver sus ojos grises cargados de furia hacia Rosier.

.-¿Algo más que debamos saber sobre tu muro de humo?

.-Si cualquier daño que trates de hacerme a mi, ella lo sufrirá. – Rosier sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de su rival. Los dos sabían que Sirius iba a contenerse sólo por no hacer daño a Wyn. – Ante todo Wyn quiero que sepas que yo esto no lo planeé así. Yo quería que pasáramos una tarde entera juntos en la cama, como las que solíamos pasar antes, y que este nos pillara y luego ya iba lo de usarte como escudo... Por desgracia, hemos tenido que saltarnos esa parte.

.-Como que me iba a volver a liar contigo. – Wyn le lanzó una mirada de irónico asco.

.-Sí lo ibas a hacer porque Malfoy me dio la poción afrodisíaca que puso en tu copa la noche que nos enrollamos por primera vez. – Rosier les mostró un frasco rosa fucsia brillante con forma de corazón.

.-¿Qué? – Dijeron Sirius y Wyn.

.-¿Ese cabrón me puso algo en la copa para que me liara contigo? – Repitió Wyn entre incrédula y rabiosa.

.-No, no. Se lo puso a Lily. – Aclaro Rosier. – Pensaba que haríamos buena pareja la pelirroja y yo, aunque la verdad es que no me quejo del error. – Rosier la lanzó una mirada libidinosa que hizo que Wyn se estremeciera de asco y que Sirius aferrara la varita con furia.

.El Gryffindor había aprovechado ese tiempo para tratar de recordar un hechizo con el que atacar a Rosier sin afectar a Wyn. Sabía que había uno pero no lograba recordarlo... En tanto que le venía la idea feliz, tendría que defenderse como buenamente pudiera de los ataques de Rosier.

.-Bien, comencemos el duelo en serio. ¡_Stuffy_! – Ataco Rosier sin más cortesías.

.-¡_Protego_! – Sirius logró alzar a tiempo un escudo protector con el que rechazo esa maldición y las cuatro siguientes. Pero sabía que así no iba a ninguna parte. Que Wyn le animara a hacer algo más que lanzar escuditos tampoco ayudaba mucho. - ¿Quieres dejarme pensar?

.-¿Quieres atacarle de una vez? – replico la joven a la espalda del chico.

.-¡_Picassus Abstractum_! – Rosier aprovechó esa brevísima distracción de Sirius para lanzar una esa extraña maldición que acertó de lleno.

.-¡Sirius! – Grito la Gryffindor preocupada al ver a su compañero doblarse y llevarse una mano a la cara.

.-Je, je. Lo siento por tu cara bonita Black. – Se burlo Rosier, mientras su contrario se levantaba. - ¿Y ahora como vas a luchar?

.-¡_Telepatium_! – Respondió Sirius. Pero claro, el hechizo no fue hacia Rosier, sino que rebotó y termino en Wyn. Justo como Sirius quería. – "_Wyn, no te asustes he usado el..."_

"_Hechizo para leer el pensamiento. ¡A veces atiendo en encantamientos. ¿Sabes?"_ Le replico la mente de Wyn con una chispa de irritación que de pronto se volvió preocupación. _"¿Estás bien?"_

"_Sí, más o menos. Pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Recuerdas como se llamaba ese encantamiento que dejaba fuera de combate a los hombres pero que no afectaba a las mujeres? O ese fue uno de esos días que no atendías en encantamientos?"_ Era curioso, pero ni siquiera en el apuro que Sirius se encontraba era capaz de dejar de picar a la joven.

"_¡Buena idea! Cuando lo lances rebotará hacia mi, pero como no me afectara le volverá a él... Creo que era..."_

"_¿Crees o sabes?"_

"_Era el Bendis Incantantem."_ Replico la joven malhumorada.

"_Bien."_

"_Se dice gracias."_ Pero Sirius había vuelto a concentrarse en la batalla e ignoró este último comentario de la joven.

Entre tanto, Rosier ya se preparaba para rematar el duelo, pero Sirius fue más rápido.

_.-¡Bendis Incantantem!_ – Fue tal y como Wyn había predicho: al no poder afectar a la Gryffindor, la maldición le fue devuelta a Rosier, que cayó inconsciente.

En el mismo momento que Rosier caía desmayado, el muro de humo cayó, liberando a Wyn, que corrió hacia Sirius... Lo sobrepasó, alcanzó a su ex, le quitó la varita y la poción afrodisíaca y le sacudió una buena patada, antes de volver junto a Sirius, que aún se tapaba la cara con las manos.

.-Sirius, aún a riesgo de ser repetitiva. ¿Estás bien? – Wyn se arrodilló en el suelo junto al joven.

.-Sí, pero no me mires... – Le advirtió el chico con tono de niño pequeño que se ha manchado la camiseta de barro.

.-No, pasa nada. Seguro que lo puedo arreglar... – Tras unos segundos de forcejeo Wyn logró quitar las manos de la cara de Sirius para ver el estropicio... La verdad es que en otras circunstancias la joven se hubiera reído.

Rosier le había lanzado a Sirius un encantamiento que hacía que tu cara se volviera un cuadro de Picasso, de su etapa más cubista, así que los ojos de Sirius estaban en donde debía de estar su boca, su boca en la mejilla izquierda, su nariz en la frente...

.-Tranquilo, recuerdo el contrahechizo de esto. Y yo era de lo mejorcito jugando con los Mr. Potatos. – Afirmó Wyn con orgullo.

.-Vale, pero vamos a mi cuarto, y por caminos poco transitados... No quiero que nadie me vea así. – Sirius hizo un gesto de tragedia griega.

.-Vale. – Wyn ocultó a tiempo su sonrisa divertida.

El caso es que lograron llegar a la habitación de Sirius sin que nadie les viera. En cuanto llegaron, Sirius se sentó en la cama, y enterró la cara en la almohada. Por su parte, Wyn se acercó a él y trató de que levantara la cara, pero no hubo manera...

.-¡Sirius, deja de comportarte como un niño! Quiero ayudarte... – Refunfuñó la joven de rodillas en la cama del merodeador.

.-No, que tu eres un desastre en... Todo y seguro que lo estropeas más. – Gimoteó el chico sin alzar la cara.

"_Y dice que me quiere... Pues si es así, debería confiar un poco más en mi."_ Pensó Wyn molesta. _"La primera vez que estoy en su cama y él ni me mira. Esto es muy triste."_

.-Wyn, puedo leerte el pensamiento. – Dejo caer Sirius, mientras Wyn se ponía rojo cereza. Pero al fin Sirius se irguió y se deslizo hasta el borde de la cama. – Esta bien... Confío en ti. – El moreno hizo un gesto de invitación para que la chica se sentara sobre sus rodillas. Tras exhalar un suspiro de paciencia, Wyn se sentó sobre el regazo del joven, con sus rodillas rodeando sus muslos...

"_En otras circunstancias esto sería de lo más erótico."_ Pensó el joven.

.-Sirius, lo de oír los pensamientos es mutuo. – Hizo constar Wyn. Como respuesta el joven sonrió con picardía y le envío mentalmente varias imágenes de película X con ellos dos de protagonistas. - Esta bien, relaja la cara que allá vamos...

.-Espera, antes de ir... ¿No deberías de tomar una foto o algo así para comparar? No quiero que me dejes la cara descolocada. – Sirius se apartó de la varita.

.-No necesito fotos... Me sé tu cara de memoria. – Confesó la joven con un hilillo de voz. – Vamos allá. - Wyn no espero a que el chico la diera el visto bueno, para salir lanzar el contrahechizo. - _¡Sforum!_

Este conjuro también podía usarse como maldición, consistía en un fogonazo que va alterando el orden de los rasgo faciales, sólo es cuestión de realizar el hechizo varias veces, fijando con otro hechizo las cosas que van quedando en su sitio. En pocos minutos Wyn logró que todo volviera a su lugar...

.-¡Ya esta! – Wyn observó satisfecha su obra, antes de pasarle el espejo a Sirius para que juzgara por si mismo.

.-No esta mal... – Sirius se miró de forma crítica. Wyn se había situado detrás de él, con su cara apoyada en el hombro del chico, observando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. – Aunque me has dejado una ceja, un poco más alta que la otra...

.-Siempre la has tenido así. – Se defendió Wyn.

.-¿Pero que dices?

.-Trae acá una foto y te lo demuestro. – Vista la incredulidad del chico, Wyn no tuvo más remedio que desafiarlo.

.-Esta bien... – Sirius trajo un álbum de fotos para comparar con su imagen en el espejo... – Tenías razón. ¡Siempre he tenido una ceja más alta que la otra! Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Más adelante Wyn tendría que admitir que lo que pasó en los segundos siguientes fue culpa suya. Pero es que era tan guapo y le vio tan desconsolado... Sus labios se posaron con suavidad en el cuello del chico y empezaron un delicioso ascenso hacia su boca pasando por su oreja... Mientras lo hacía la mente del chico empezó a mandarle las sugerentes imágenes que le mando un rato antes. Finalmente, Wyn llego a los labios...

Pareció en principio que el chico iba a limitarse a dejarse hacer, pero esa impresión duro pocos segundos, enseguida Sirius se dio media vuelta para abrazarla y seguir besándola.

.-¡Ay! – Se quejo Wyn cuando Sirius paso su mano por el corte sangrante en el bajo abdomen.

.-¡Lo siento! Joder, se me había olvidado el corte! – Sirius observó la mancha de sangre en la clara túnica de la chica. Hizo un ademán de ir a su baúl a buscar jugo de murtlap para curar el corte.

.-Da igual. – Wyn le detuvo volviendo a besarle y atrayéndole hacia la cama. Cuando ya estaba tumbada y Sirius estaba tendido de costado junto a ella besándola como si fuera la última vez, ella hizo una breve pausa. – Aunque un poco más y me extraes todos mis óvulos...

.-Te aseguro que se me ocurren mejores formas de disponer de tus óvulos. – Sirius volvió a besarla, mientras con la varita atraía la poción curativa. – Vamos a cerrarte esa herida, antes de que te desangres...

.-No hace falta, no es nada... – Wyn esbozó una sonrisa forzada. – Además esa cosa escuece mucho...

.-Confía en mi... – Sirius volvió a besarla disipando sus dudas. La joven suspiro y se quito la túnica mientras él se inclino sobre el corte situado a pocos centímetros de la zona cubierta con unas sugerentes bragas de encaje. El sujetador también era de encaje.

Los dos jóvenes se esforzaron por serenarse. Wyn se imagino que estaba en el ginecólogo, y que el interés por sus partes íntimas era puramente profesional, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad y Sirius se imaginaba cosas poco excitantes, después de muchos intentos se quedó con Hagrid con la ropa interior de Wyn...

.-Ay. – Exclamo Wyn de pronto. - ¡Escuece!

.-Pero si aún no te he tocado.

.-Ya, pero escuece. – Insistió Wyn con tono infantil.

.-Venga, si eres buena y no te quejas cuando termine te daré un dulce. – Bromeó Sirius, inclinándose para frotarse la nariz con la de la chica. El gesto divirtió a la joven y logró que se relajara.

En pocos segundos, la herida de Wyn estaba cerrada, y Sirius se deslizó de nuevo hacia la cabecera de la cama. Como se sentía demasiado vestido mientras la chica estaba solo en ropa interior, no tardó en ponerse a su altura, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones.

.-Ahora vamos empatados. – El merodeador sonrió antes de volver a besarla, pero ella se apartó y el pobre chico terminó besando la almohada. - ¿Qué pasa?

La respuesta la obtuvo de la mente de Wyn, estaba asustada por algo que había visto en la puerta... cuando Sirius se giró se encontró con Lily, pálida como una aparecida.

.-Bien. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y observó a su prima y sus futuro marido esperando sus explicaciones.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Por favor, no iba a perder mi estupenda costumbre, casi mi sello de identidad, de dejarlo en lo más interesante, y luego privaros del placer de amenazarme de muerte.

Hasta dentro de dos semanas, niñas y niños míos. Un besote.

Carla Gray.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Hija política de Veronika. Paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alon. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Casi pariente de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 11 de Mey.


	12. En busca de consuelo

Hola, hola. Uf, que poco me gusta actualizar fuera del fin de semana, pero esta vez entre unas cosas y otras (una de ellas decidir si esperaba los 4RR que me faltaban para llegar a 200 o no, la otra decidir un título para el capi, de verdad que es lo que más me cuesta), he tenido que dejarlo para ahora... Bueno, espero que os vaya bien y que no se os hiciera muy larga la espera. Entre tanto, vamos a responder a los RR, que me habéis dejado:

Xtinamc: Me encanta que te encantara el 11. Conociendo a Lily, la liara fijo, pero enterarte de esa forma... No es para menos. Lesa y sus planes de boda hacen acto de presencia, para desesperación de Remus. Muchos besos.

Silmarwen754: Me alegra que no veas lo de dejaros con la intriga como una manía mía sino como una de mis señas de identidad. También quiero un guardaespaldas como Remus, de todas formas, esa película me marco. Sirius es único, lo tenía hecho y un ataque hormonal le hace volver casi a la casilla de salida. Es que si emparejo a Lily y a James me quedo sin nada que hacer. Lo de Lesa... Estoy en ello. Chao.

Nariko: Vaya, otra lectora homicida, pos que bien. Más que terapia de choque, lo de Lily es como un choque frontal con la realidad. Espero que la haya saltado el airbag. No creo que sea algo hormonal – primaveral que envidies a Wyn, más bien es algo... Normal. Que tus cosas menos entretenidas te sean leves. Chao.

Rocio: Perversa, esa es nueva. Leo más a menudo la palabra cruel. Creo que Lily acaba de caerse de culo de la parra, lo de que se líe con James es más complejo.

Minea: Hola, me alegra haberte enganchado nada más llegar. Je, je. Ya no tienes escape. Sí, Lily es un poco pesada, pero forma parte de su encanto. O mejor dicho, es la parte de ella que no forma parte de su encanto. Bueno, eso de que Wyn aguantó mucho sin abalanzarse sobre Sirius... Te recuerdo la escena del sofá en la no cita, ahí casi lo muerde. No te voy a decir lo que va a pasar ahora, pero no vas nada desencaminada. 1 beso.

Trixi Black. Siempre quejándote. ¿No te cansas? Por cierto, si no tengo RR me deprimo no actualizo. Mira que en HA este mismo fict lo he tenido un mes entero sin escribir. Cielo, Sirius ni en abstracto esta feo. Si lo estuviera, Wyn no se lo hubiera tomado con tanto humor. ¿No crees? Muakis.

Ginny84: ¿Yo mala leche? Un poco sí, para que negarlo. Tranquila, tu espera terminó. Kisses.

Zelinair: Me alegra que se te solucionara lo del 10. No seas cruel, no la digas a Lily que estorba. Que un poco es cierto, pero dilo con más delicadeza. No sé si el fict será muy largo. Yo le hecho 20 capis, 25 como mucho. Muakisines.

Kurumi-desu: Tranquila, cielo. Yo no voy a matar a nadie. Por Lily no puedo hablar. No es cierto, que solo me quedan James y Lily, también me falta Marlene, que no sé muy bien que hacer con ella, la verdad. Pronto iremos a por Malfoy. Besines.

Ivy potter black: Tienes razón. Son una panda de locos. Lily nacida con el don de la oportunidad, Wyn cambiando de ginecólogo, Sirius obsesionado con su carita guapa, James a su bola y Nyssa... Bueno, ella al menos tiene excusa. Yo espero que supere pronto sus traumas. Maldito Malfoy. Muchos besos.

Lara: Tranquila, cielo, no te obligo a dejar RR por capi, si lo puedes dejar bien, si no... Mala suerte. Dicen que es mejor dar porque se quiere que porque estés obligada a ello. Todo ese rollo es para que se te quite de la cabeza lo de matarme a mi. A mi también me gusta mucho Tom C. Pero prefiero la primera de Misión Imposible a la segunda. Es que en la segunda, me mezclan las fallas de Valencia con las Semana Santa Sevillana y eso me pone histérica. Besitos.

Lizzie Black 86: No me parece un buen plan. Cuando termines los 3 capis te quedarás con la intriga igual. ¿Extrañaste a Malfoy¿A Lesa o a Lucius? En cualquier caso me preocupas. Me alegra que te gustara el duelo, porque me costó un montón escribirlo. Ya veremos si me dejas RR o no. Yo creo que no aguantarás. Besotes.

Yalimie: Yo no encontré tu RR por el capi anterior, pero puede ser que se borrara. A una amiga mía le ha pasado. Bueno, va, sube de la silla, que tenemos que hablar. Nada de morirte, que te quedas sin saber el final, y yo pierdo una lectora, y eso no puede ser. Me gusta que te guste, sobre todo porque te gusta demasiado. Besines.

Noriko (9)¡Mi hada madrina volvió! No sabes lo que te he silbado. Ya pensaba que alguien había dicho lo de... Ya sabes... "no creo en las h..." y que habías caído fulminada. Me alegro que estés bien. Me gustaría otorgarme el mérito de la frase de James que te gusto tanto, la de "Para ser virgen, tocas los huevos como una profesional." No es mía. Es del Frutero, el personaje de 7 vidas. Pero me pareció buenísima para que se la dijera James a Lily. Ya haremos algo para no quedarnos sin Draco, pero librarnos de su papaíto. Besazos y abrazos.

Rodew: Amen, hija, amen. Mira el lado bueno: igual tanto preparar Lily su boda con Sirius, se casa con James para aprovechar el pastel de boda. Este fict no sé de que pareja es. Aún no sé si es L/J o que... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tranquila, yo hablo peor que tu, así que no te critico. Besos. PDTA¿Eres de Murcia?

Dimebonitareina: Como a Remus le dé por poner una agencia de guardaespaldas nos matamos para que nos proteja. Yo voy a buscar refugio para lo que viene, que a mi las Evans me dan mucho miedo. Sí, Rosier aquí es un malo de verdad, a mi el de EADV le tengo cariño. Sí, si, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Pero a este le odio de verdad. Creo que el frasco de afrodisíaco lo venden así de serie. Será para que no haya misterios sobre su utilidad. Claro que habrá venganza. Besos.

BlAcK soPHIa: Hola, me alegra que te guste el fict y los capis largos. Es que me enrollo como las alfombras, por eso me salen enormes. No sé como tomarme que eso que me dices de que dejaste de leer EADV y casi te caes para atrás cuando viste que también era yo la autora de este... Bueno, me lo tomaré bien, y digamos que este estilo te resulta más entretenido. Chao.

Aloromora¿Qué no te caiga bien Rosier es algo malo? Yo lo veo más bien positivo. No creo que Malfoy deba esconderse, que se ponga bien visible, para que puedan atraparle mejor. Del futuro no hablo, porque lo vas a leer ya mismo. Disfruta. Besazos.

Henar: Hola, coleguita. Me parece que voy a empezar a reservar nuestros mensajes para cuando te deje RR o para mails, para ganar espacio. Andam guapa, que tu no te quejes de mis finales, que los tuyos son similares. Sirius es un chico de recursos, seguro que sale de esta entero. Se me acaba de ocurrir una campaña de publicidad buenísima: ponga un Remus en su vida. Creo que vendería. De lo demás no hablo, ya lo leerás por ti misma. Un millón de besos y abrazos. PDTA: de nada por lo de los puntos. Encantada de que los plagiaras.

Miss Molko84: Hola, me alegra de saber de ti, ya estaba a punto de catalogarte como pariente perdida. Cuantas instrucciones... Intentaré cumplirlas todas, pero lo de Lily lo veo chungo, es muy cabezota. Te aseguro que no me aburres. Pronto me paso por tu historia. Besos.

Libertad: que tal va la enfermedad, ahora te mando una dosis de medicina para que la superes. ¿Cómo quieres que me de una vuelta por tu fict sino me dices cual es tu nick o donde los escribes? A mi me lo tienes que dar todo medio hecho, cielo, que sino no arranco. Besotes.

Marie Ann (1): Me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Saludos.

sOfIa: Tampoco a mi me gusto comparar a Lily con Lesa, pero es que la pelirroja se esta portando como ella... No sé, a veces puedes ser muy inteligente, y aún así no ver lo que tienes enfrente. Besos.

MoonyGabriela: Tranquila, cielo, tranquila. Tampoco tarde tanto en actualizar. Bueno, un poco sí. Nos vemos.

Jane Hallyweel: Más que pobre Lily, pobres los dos tortolitos. La pelirroja los mata. Hay algo que me tiene muy preocupada, y es que no me resulta nada difícil escribir a Malfoy. En serio, me sale natural. Estoy preocupadísima. La cabecita de James currando, que miedito.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: me alegra que te relajaras un poco. No te preocupes por el tiempo que tardaste, los RR siempre son bienvenidos. Muak.

Andita: Hola me gusta que te guste. Ya habrá más L/J, te lo prometo. Besotes.

Terminados los RR os dejo con el capi. Disfrutadlo.

**La profecía 12.**

**En busca de consuelo.**

La respuesta la obtuvo de la mente de Wyn, estaba asustada por algo que había visto en la puerta... cuando Sirius se giró se encontró con Lily, pálida como una aparecida.

.- Bien. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y observó a su prima y sus futuro marido esperando sus explicaciones.

.- ¡Lily! Pues... – Wyn se levantó de la cama de un salto tapando su escasez de ropa con la túnica que recuperó del suelo. – Estábamos... – Obviamente no se la ocurría ninguna excusa para estar con Sirius en la cama y en ropa interior. Bueno, sí, una. Pero a Lily no le gustaría demasiado. - ¿Y que haces tu aquí? – Pregunto al final.

.- No. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y por qué tienes sangre en la túnica? – Tres segundos después Lily había sacado sus propias conclusiones y se abalanzaba sobre Sirius para golpearle sin piedad. - ¿Pero que le has hecho degenerado? La drogaste para llevarla a la cama? Pervertido! Para que lo sepas ya no me quiero casar contigo... ¡Cacho bestia!

.- ¿Pero qué haces? Que sangrara no fue culpa mía. – Sirius se defendió como buenamente pudo esquivando los golpes.

.- Bueno, un poco sí. – La matización de Wyn hizo que Lily aumentara la fuerza de sus puñetazos.

.- Gracias por tu ayuda, cariño. – Replico Sirius sarcástico.

.- ¿Cariño? – Lily se extrañó tanto que paró de dar puñetazos.

.- Sí. – Wyn aprovechó la pausa para deslizarse entre su prima y Sirius, evitando que la pelirroja pudiera volver a atacarle. – Sirius no hizo nada... Todo fue culpa de Rosier.

.- ¿Rosier? – Repitió Lily.

.- Sí, el bueno, digamos que me rescató y luego me curó un corte que tenía por aquí. – Wyn se señaló el punto que sangraba hasta hacia pocos segundos. – Casi me sacan óvulos.

.- ¿Entonces no es un degenerado? – Se aseguró Lily.

.- No. – _"Aunque con las cosas que has pensado antes no lo tengo tan claro"_ Añadió mentalmente para el chico.

.- Bien. Lo siento, Sirius. – Lily se levantó y le tendió la mano solemne como para estrecharla en son de paz. Pero en cuanto Sirius se acercó la pelirroja le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Repitió la operación con su prima antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

.- ¿Y ahora a que viene esto? – Sirius se frotó la mejilla donde empezaba a marcarse la mano de la chica.

.- ¡Por qué sois idiotas! Debiste decirme que la chica que te gustaba era Wyn y no darme a entender que era esa Hupplepuff. – _"Pero si yo nunca dije nada de eso"_. – Y tú, Wyn. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Sirius? Qué par de dos! – Lily meneó la cabeza. – Mejor os dejo. Que me ponéis de mala leche.

.- Lily. – La pelirroja se paró en la puerta sin volverse. - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Wyn.

.- Sí. – Lily se giró y sonrió. La verdad es que no se sentía como si se fuera a terminar el mundo. Lo cual era buena señal. Sólo se sentía increíblemente idiota. – Bueno, no estoy feliz. He perdido a mi futuro esposo. Pero tampoco se acaba el mundo. Y la profecía dijo que me iba a casar y eso... ¿Entonces con quién me voy a casar? Será mejor que me vaya por ahí a buscar a mi futuro marido. Chao.

.- ¿Crees que esta bien? – Obviamente Sirius pensaba que no.

.- Pues va a ser que no... Esta hablando de casarse. – Cada palabra de Wyn sonaba como si no pudiera creer que las estuviese pronunciando. – Espera, te refieres a lo tuyo... No es por decepcionarte, amor mío, pero creo que sólo has sido un capricho pasajero.

.- ¿Qué has dicho?

.- Que solo has sido un capricho pasajero... – Repitió Wyn.

.-No, lo de amor mío. ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo? Haces que suene muy bien. – Los labios de Sirius empezaron a besar la oreja de la joven, a la vez que las manos acariciaban el pelo y descendían por la espalda.

.- Pues... Amor mío... ¿Podrías explicarme... de que forma dispondrías de mis óvulos? –Logró decir Wyn entre jadeos y escalofríos de placer.

.- Difícil de explicar con palabras... Mejor te lo demuestro. – Y sin más los labios de ambos se juntaron, mientras Sirius la soltaba el cierre del sujetador.

&·&·&

Lily se encontró en el campo de Quidicth sin entender muy bien que había guiado sus pasos hasta allí. Se sentía un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado. En fin. ¿Sirius y Wyn? Lo más raro de todo era que en el fondo no la parecía raro. Su primo Doc, el hermano de Wyn, siempre insistió en emparejarlos y la propia Lily en más de una ocasión se planteó que hacían una muy buena pareja.

¿Pero porque coño tenían que darse cuenta de eso el día siguiente a que Lily reservara iglesia? Tenía que admitir que lo de casarse con Sirius fue mala idea desde el principio.

.- ¿Lily, te pasa algo? Tienes muy mala cara. – Marlene se acercó a ella. Desde que Lesa las atacó en Hogsmead, la relación entre ambas chicas había experimentado una mejoría. Claro, que la relación entre ambas hasta ese momento había sido tan mala, que sólo podía mejorar.

.- Es que... Por lo visto ya no me caso con Sirius. – Ay, que picor de ojos más incomodo. Lily se sentía como una tonta, estar a punto de llorar por eso.

.- Ah, ya entiendo. Te has enterado de que le gusta Wyn.

.- ¿Y tú como lo sabías? – Pregunto Lily. Vamos, como era posible que Marlene lo supiera y ella no.

.- Era obvio. La única cita que ha tenido Sirius este año ha sido con ella. ¿De verdad ibas a casarte con él?

.- Eso creía yo... Me siento tan idiota. – Lily notó que Marlene la pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

.- No tienes porque. Te recuerdo que la reina de las estupideces soy yo. Iba a casarme con James. ¿Recuerdas? Mientras no hayas elegido el vestido y a la dama de honor todo va bien. ¿No lo has hecho, verdad?

.- No. – Rió Lily con visible alivio entre lágrimas.

.- Entonces no hay problema. – Marlene sonrió como si todo estuviera solucionado así. Pero Lily no parecía mucho más animada. – Te recomendaré algo que te hará sentir mejor. ¿Conoces a Eudoxia? – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Es una semigigante que trabaja como masajista. Es algo bestia, pero tras una sesión con ella te deja tal dolor de espalda que el resto de tus problemas parece insignificante. Tengo cita con ella ahora mismo, pero te la cedo que tú la necesitas más.

.- ¿De verdad? – Cuando la Raven accedió Lily la abrazó impulsivamente y la beso en la mejilla. – Gracias.

.- De nada. – Atinó a decir Marlene, sorprendida por el arrebato de la Gryffindor. – Es en el baño de los prefectos, la contraseña es...

.- Me la sé. – Marlene vio como la pelirroja salía corriendo. ¡Qué energía!

Media hora más tarde, James daba por terminado el entrenamiento y aterrizaba junto a Marlene derrengado.

.- ¡Qué cara de cansancio! Deberías darte un masaje con Eudoxia. Te cedo mi cita con ella. – Decidió Marlene según le vio la cara.

.- No puedo acceder a eso. Me vendría bien, pero sé que te encanta. – Rechazó James.

.- James, si no aceptas no te lo perdonaré en la vida. – Le amenazó Marlene.

.- Vaaale. Voy al vestuario a coger mis cosas y luego iré al baño de prefectos. Tienes hasta entonces para arrepentirte. – La avisó James antes de ir a buscar sus cosas.

.- ¿No crees que es muy probable que James se encuentre allí con Lily? Y que ella esté desnuda, además. – Lucas, que había estado todo el rato lo bastante cerca como para oír las 2 conversaciones se acercó a la rubia.

.- Puede... Eso le enseñará a James que una servidora es una gran casamentera. Mejor que él. – La rubia sonrió con malicia.

.- Vaya, veo que ya lo tienes superado. – Lucas aprobó con admiración el progreso de la joven.

.- Y quien sabe. Igual si se tira a Evans se le pasa el capricho y vuelve conmigo. – Marlene sonrió esperanzada. Aunque sabía que era en vano: James se había enamorado de Lily y no tenía nada que hacer. Además, ella ya se había fijado en otro chico: en Lucas Lansbury.

.- Casi me engañas. – El Raven la pellizco en la nariz con un gesto cariñoso. – Voy a cambiarme.

.- Yo iré a la biblioteca a recoger mis cosas. ¿Te veo en el comedor? – últimamente habían tomado la costumbre de cenar juntos. Lucas confirmo la cita y Marlene se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Según iba para allá, vio a Snape entrando en una sala secreta. Aquello no tendría importancia, de no ser porque Narcisa Black, la amante de Malfoy, entró tres segundos después allí también. Como Marlene era de natural curioso, que no cotilla, se acercó a investigar...

.- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que dices? – Pregunto Snape.

.- Sí, estoy embarazada. – Narcisa se acarició con ternura el vientre aún liso. Marlene sonrió: un embarazo. Iba a ser la reina de Ravenclaw con ese rumor.

.- Eso lo sé. Quiero decir que como estas tan segura de quien es el padre. Podríamos serlo tanto Malfoy como yo. – Vaya, vaya. Este rumor mejoraba por segundos.

.- Las mujeres sabemos estas cosas. – Aseguró Narcisa tan convencida que Marlene empezó a plantearse el reclamar su realizador de pruebas de paternidad, que al parecer todas las mujeres tenemos de serie, y a ella no se lo dieron.

.- Pero piensa lo que dices... Malfoy se casara con Sullivan.

.- Eso esta por ver. – Cortó Narcisa agresiva. – Lucius es mío. Severus, lo nuestro fue muy bonito mientras duro, pero debe acabar. – Viendo que la conversación iba a terminar, Marlene se hizo a un lado. – Adiós, Severus. – Dijo dramáticamente la rubia antes de salir corriendo con la mano en la boca y lágrimas en los ojos.

Snape no tardó en salir, sólo que esta vez con una botella de aguardiente de fuego en la mano. Marlene salió de su escondite con una sonrisa satisfecha: aquella información le iba a venir muy bien a Nyssa.

&·&·&

.- Deja de mirarme, Nyssa. – Sentados en un claro, a la sombra de los árboles, cerca del lago, la pareja repasaba un poco.

.- No te miraba, estoy estudiando. – La morena le mostró el libro que estaba estudiando.

.- Hace media hora que me observas babeando y no miras el libros. – rebatió Remus sin alzar los ojos de sus apuntes.

.- Estás bueno. Pero no tanto.

.- Por lo visto para ti, sí. – Viendo que al final la enfadaba de verdad, Remus se acercó y la hizo una carantoña. Se moría de ganas de besarla, pero no tenía ni idea de hasta donde podía llegar sin que ella se bloqueara. Aunque la forma en que ella le miraba... Decidió probar suerte y se inclino para besarla. Pero ella se apartó.

.- ¿No decías que Lesa no nos encontraría aquí? – Los ojos oscuros estaban fijos en un punto tras Remus.

.- Sí. ¿Por qué? NO! – Exclamo el licántropo al entender que sólo había un motivo para esa pregunta. Miro a su espalda y vio a Lesa corriendo hacia él. Sólo que no iba sola: una chica rubia con la misma pinta de cabeza hueca que ella, corría a su lado.

.- Remus, amor, al fin te encuentro. Deja que te presente a Sally, va a ser mi dama de honor. – Le gritó Lesa mil quilómetros antes de llegar hasta él.

.- Otro día. – Remus recogió sus cosas con un golpe de varita y se preparó para darse a la fuga.

.- ¿No iras a dejarme sola con la hermana del psicópata? Pues vaya guardaespaldas estás hecho! – Se burló Nyssa con una falso tono quejumbroso.

.- Corro yo más peligro que tú si me quedo. – Fue lo último que dijo Remus antes de salir corriendo como una bala hacia el refugio de su cuarto.

.- ¡Remus, amor, no corras, espérame! – Lesa paso corriendo a tal velocidad que despeino a Nyssa y arrancó parte de la corteza del árbol. Su aspirante a dama de honor corrió tras ella.

Bien pensado, ella no tenía nada que hacer ya allí y su pobre Remus estaba en inferioridad tanto numérica como sicopática... Recogió sus cosas con el mismo hechizo que uso el chico unos segundos antes y se fue tras ellos.

&·&·&

Lily estaba relajadísima, mientras las expertas manos de Eudoxia amasaban su espalda eliminando la tensión de ella... Aunque Marlene tenía razón: al día siguiente tendría tal dolor de espalda que sus otros problemas serían una nadería.

.- Ahorra, irré a por aceite de masaje. No mueva ni media pestaña... – La advirtió Eudoxia en tal tono que de no ser porque Lily prometió no moverse, se habría puesto firme.

Oyó cerrarse la puerta dejando a la pelirroja sola con su música celta. Estaba desnuda salvo por la toalla que la cubría como una sábana y otra toalla más pequeña que la cubría el pelo. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al volver a abrirse, y al principio pensó que era Eudoxia de vuelta con el aceite de masaje, pero cuando una voz masculina, la de James, para más señas, sonó cerca de su oreja se dio cuenta que se había equivocado.

.- ¿Así que al final no pudiste resistirte al masaje, eh, Marlene? - ¿La voz de James siempre había sido así con Marlene? Tan provocativa. Por alguna razón Lily se acordó de la época en que James sólo hablaba así para ella.

.- Aja. – Lily se concentró y logró imitar de forma pasable la voz de la Raven. Pura coña, eso de imitar no era lo de la pelirroja.

.- Yo puedo darte uno mejor. – Susurró siempre provocativa la voz de James. Luego el chico empezó a repartir besos de forma lenta y sensual a lo largo de la columna vertebral de la chica...

¿Pero a que jugaba Potter con Marlene? Era normal que el chico usara sus labios para masajear la espalda de la Raven? La verdad es que no. James sólo jugó a eso con su amiga una vez, la que se enrollaron. Pasa que hoy tenía un día tonto... Además, había olvidado lo perfecta que era la espalda de Marlene y cuanto le gustaba besar ese pequeño antojo que estaba a mitad de ella... ¡Un segundo! Marlene no tenía ningún antojo. ¿Y esa quién era? Siguiendo su instinto, arrancó la toalla que cubría el pelo de la joven.

.- ¡Ay! – Llevándose en el proceso varios pelos de Lily.

.- ¡Evans! – Exclamó James. ¡Que fuerte! Había estado besuqueando la espalda de su amor imposible ( y **superado**). - ¿Pero que haces aquí?

.- Darme un masaje. Un momento, yo no te debo explicación alguna. Eres tu el que ha entrado y se ha puesto a besarme sin más. – Acusó Lily. - ¡Pervertido!

.- Sí, pero yo lo he hecho porque pensaba que eres otra persona, pero tu sabías que era yo y... ¡Aún así no me has detenido! – James sonrió triunfal.

.- Es cierto. – Admitió Lily desconcertada. – A lo mejor... A lo mejor es porque me estaba gustando. – Los ojos verdes se alzaron con valentía hacia los castaños mientras en sus labios, una sonrisa invitó a James a acercarse.

James alzó las cejas sorprendido de que después de tanto tiempo, la chica se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata... El adolescente hormonal le gritó algo así como "¡Al galope vaquero!" Pero el estratega le sugirió calma, estaba claro que ella sólo quería consuelo por una noche. ¿Y no tenía para eso su agitador de pociones?

A esas edades, suele ganar la parte hormonal, así que James se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja que le recibió con los brazos (y piernas) abiertas. El punto fue que la camilla no estaba hecha para soportar el peso de dos personas, así que simplemente se fue abajo.

.- ¡Ostras! Nos hemos cargado la camilla... Eudoxia me mata. – Lily se levantó de un brincó y observo asustada el destrozo.

.- No pasa nada, somos magos, tiene arreglo. – Para demostrarlo, James sacó la varita y arregló la camilla. - ¿Ves? Ya esta. – James se sentó en la camilla probando su resistencia.

En cuanto que vio que no había peligro de desgraciarse, Lily se lanzó directa hacia los labios de James, que la recibieron gustosos. Luego James la quito la toalla e invirtió las posiciones de ambos, haciendo que la pelirroja quedara sentada en la camilla mientras le abrazaba. A ese ritmo, la virginidad de Lily hubiera sido cosa del pasado en breves segundos. Peeero, siempre tiene que pasar algo.

.- Perro que pasa aquí. – Y lo que paso esta vez, fue Eudoxia, que regreso con su aceite de masaje y a la que no gusto demasiado el uso que es estaba haciendo de su camilla. Y para colmo su víctima, vamos, clienta, no había obedecido su orden de no mover ni media pestaña.

Lily apartó a James de su lado como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño y se sorprendiera de ver al chico allí. James parpadeó también confuso unos segundos, pero luego sonrió con malicia al disfrutar del espectáculo de Lily desnuda. La pelirroja se tapó con la toalla. Entre que la susodicha toalla era roja y lo colorada que estaba ella, era muy difícil distinguirlas.

.- Fuerra de aquí, pervertido. – Eudoxia expulso a James del baño sin miramientos y Lily tardó en seguirlo los minutos que la llevo vestirse de nuevo.

Cuando salió se encontró con James, de espaldas a ella, mirando por una ventana y revolviéndose el pelo nervioso. Casi parecía que discutía consigo mismo, pensó la chica divertida. Lily se acercó a él por detrás y le pellizco los costados antes de abrazarle y empezar a besarle en la nuca de forma sensual.

Pero el chico la rechazó. Había pasado fuera del baño el tiempo suficiente para que su parte más fría y estratégica tomara el control de la situación.

.- ¿Pasa algo, James? Es que no quieres seguir donde lo dejamos? – Lily se acercó a él mimosa, pero él volvió a rechazarla. La chica empezó a pasar de la sorpresa a la ligera ira. - ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

.- Sí, que no quiero nada contigo. Si necesitas consuelo sexual, mi consejo es que sigas usando tu "agitador de pociones" y a mi me dejes en paz. – James se dio la vuelta furioso. Al principio la pelirroja se quedo desconcertada por la contundencia del ataque, pero pronto se recuperó.

.- Ahí dentro me pareció que tenías diferente opinión. – Lily corrió hasta adelantar a James, que se alejaba de ella, y encararse en medio del pasillo.

.- Uno tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión. – James se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. – Precisamente tú lo has hecho: hace nada de tiempo decías que no te liarías conmigo ni aunque el futuro de la raza humana dependiera de ello. incluso una vez llegaste a acusarme de acoso sexual...

.- Ah. Ya entiendo de que va esto. – Lily mostró una media sonrisa cargada de tensión. – Es una especie de revancha por todas las veces que te rechacé... Pues vale, tu ganas estamos en paz. – Dando el tema por zanjado, Lily se adelantó para tratar de besarle, pero él ni se movió.

.- Piensa lo que quieras. – James volvió a encogerse de hombros y pasó por el lado de Lily. Tras unos segundos la pelirroja volvió sus labios a la posición normal, y no la de beso, abrió los ojos y vio furiosa como James se alejaba de ella.

.- ¡Serás cabrón! – Oyó James que le gritaba, él chico se mordió la lengua.

Ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a confesarla la verdad: estaba aún loco por ella, por eso no quería enrollarse con ella. En fin, sabía lo que pasaría. Un rato de retozos y cariñitos... Y luego ella no querría saber nada de él, dejándole con su corazón más destrozado que nunca. Por eso no pasaba. Y desde luego, si Lily se enteraba le machacaría para siempre.

Por su parte, Lily le había logrado dar alcance de nuevo y estaba a punto de gritarle, darle un puñetazo, algo... Pero Remus salvó la situación chocando con ambos.

.- ¿Remus, pasa algo? – Preguntó el moreno al ver a su amigo con tanta prisa.

.- Lesa me ha encontrado y si me coge me hará algo horrible. – Remus reanudó su huida, digo, su avance a gran velocidad en dirección opuesta a Lesa.

La rubia Sly no tardó en pasar corriendo, con su amiga del brazo, dejando el pelo de James y Lily de punta. Nyssa llegó más despacio, cerrando el pelotón.

.- ¿Sabes que quiere hacerle Lesa a Remus? – Lo que James se preguntaba era si habían puesto feromonas en la comida, porque sino no se explicaba como las chicas de su escuela estaban hoy tan salidas.

.- Sí, presentarle a su dama de honor. – Replico Nyssa, que encontraba aquello muy divertido. – Bueno, será mejor que ayude a mi lobito.

.- Voy contigo. – James se fue con la morena. Ninguno de los merodeadores había hablado realmente de ello, pero mientras Malfoy andará suelto, habían decidido no dejar a ninguna de sus chicas, solas por ahí. Por eso agarró a Lily, que estaba enfurruñada por la falta de atención y se llevo a sus dos chicas para Gryffindor.

&·&·&

Sirius y Wyn estaban intercambiando mimos en la cama del primero, con la ropa de ambos desperdigada a su alrededor.

"_Ha sido genial"_ Pensó Wyn, depositando un beso en los labios de su compañero. _"¿Nos da tiempo a otra ronda antes de que se termine el efecto del hechizo?"_

"_Aún nos quedan, veinte minutos de hechizo, así que creo que sí."_ Por si acaso Sirius decidió ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes, atrayendo a su compañera de cama y besándola de nuevo, ansioso por repetir o al menos igualar lo ocurrido en la última hora.

Ya la unión física fue algo increíble, pero el hecho de que a causa del hechizo mantuvieran la unión mental hizo que su primera vez juntos fuese algo sublime. (Y no solo porque se leyeran mutuamente que les excitaba más o menos.) El caso es que sus pervertidas pretensiones se evaporaron cuando Remus entró corriendo, cerró la puerta como si se escondiera de alguien.

.- Remus, amor, abre la puerta. – Canturreó Lesa desde el pasillo.

.- ¿Pero como ha podido entrar en Gryffindor? – Remus se apartó de la puerta nervioso y al girar para ver que podía usar de barricada, se encontró con Sirius y Wyn, que le miraban molestos desde la cama. – Ey, me alegro por vosotros.

.- Pues vete a alegrarte a otra parte. – Con un gesto, Sirius que indicó que se largara de allí o era lobito muerto.

Remus iba a replicar algo ingenioso que haría que Sirius se enfureciera, pero oyó a Lesa a punto de derribar la puerta y corrió al baño a ocultarse. Una vez allí... Digamos que la sugerencia que Nyssa hizo una vez de descolgarse por la ventana con la ayuda del papel higiénico no le pareció descabellada.

Por su parte, Lesa y su incansable dama de honor en potencia habían logrado tirar la puerta abajo y entrar en la habitación, cortando de nuevo el rollo de Sirius y Wyn.

.- Remus, Remus... ¡Ey! – Exclamó Lesa al ver a la pareja. - ¿Entonces a ninguno de los dos os interesa Remus¡Cuánto me alegro!

.- A lo mejor es una retorcida técnica para atraer a Remus mediante celos. – Apunto su dama de honor.

.- ¡Noo! Son Gryffindors. – Y con un gesto, Lesa desdeñó esa hipótesis. Luego se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de echarla abajo.

.- ¡Aléjate de esa puerta Lesa y suelta la varita! – James entró en ese momento seguido de Nyssa y Lily.

.- ¡Nada! Qué venga todo el mundo! Total, no interrumpís nada importante. – Ironizó Sirius, cada vez más molesto.

.- ¡Ey, chicos! Muchas felicidades. – Nyssa les mostró una sonrisa cálida y alegre antes de volver su atención hacia Lesa. – Lesa, cariño, creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de Remus para siempre.

.- ¿Por qué? – Lesa siempre había tenido una gran admiración por la novia de su hermano. Su máxima aspiración era tener una mínima parte de su elegancia y serenidad, ser una versión rubia de ella. En resumen, Nyssa era la única persona a la que Lesa escuchaba.

.- Porque... – Nyssa vaciló. Decirle a Lesa que ella y Remus estaba prácticamente juntos no parecía buena idea. De reojo suplicó ayuda a James, pero el muchacho estaba en blanco.

.- Porque James está enamorado de ti. – Por fortuna, Lily tuvo un arrebato de inspiración. Y de paso vio la oportunidad de lograr la revancha con James por haberla rechazado.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron incrédulamente todas las personas de la habitación.

.- Vamos, James, no seas tímido... No va contigo. Confiesa tus sentimientos a la chica. – Le alentó Lily con una sonrisa tan falsa como encantadora.

.- Sí, es cierto. – James reaccionó al fin. Se acercó a Lesa y apoyó las manos en sus hombros, concentrándose en el feliz momento en que podría estrangular a Lily por eso. – Yo lo he callado por Remus... Pero daba igual porque él lo sabía... He tratado de ser fuerte y superarlo, pero no puedo, Lesa.

.- Claro, y mi pobre Remus lo sabía, y también ha reprimido sus sentimientos por mí, para no hacerte daño. – Al fin Lesa tenía una explicación a las reticencias de Remus a fijar fecha para la boda.

.- Es porque no te soporto. – Aclaró Remus desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pero para Lesa eso fue como oír llover tras la ventana de su cuarto.

.- ¡Es increíble! – Suspiró Sally, la dama de honor con tono embelesado.

.- Ah, sí. ¿Qué parte? – Pregunto Lily rápidamente, ansiosa por hacer más creíble cualquier parte que no colara.

.- Es que es como una película de amor. – Volvió a suspirar Sally.

.- Sí, es cierto. – Al oír, la palabra "película" Lesa ya supo como debía actuar. Adoptando su actitud más trágica, anunció. – Remus, James, vosotros habéis sido fuertes demasiado tiempo... Es mi turno de ser fuerte por los tres. Lo mejor es que no volvamos a vernos. Sé que será duro para todos, pero debemos ser fuertes. Así que este es nuestro último adiós. – Lesa apoyó los labios en la puerta y la beso apasionadamente. – Adiós Remus. – James no tuvo tanta suerte, según pasó por su lado, Lesa le atrapó y le metió la lengua hasta el paladar. – Adiós James. – Tras eso, Lesa abandonó la habitación con aire digno y compungido.

Su amiga la siguió, aunque en la puerta se paró y se volvió hacia Sirius y Wyn.

.- ¿Entonces lo vuestro es oficial? Genial! Me voy a forrar vendiendo lacasitos a las enamoradas de este, como si fueran antidepresivos. – Y más feliz que nada se fue.

.- Remus, se han ido abre la puerta. – Remus obedeció y dejo pasar a James, que se precipitó hacia el váter a vomitar.

.- Vale, y ahora si no os importa, largaos. – Les invitó Sirius.

"_Debimos ir a mi cuarto"_. Le comentó la mente de Wyn.

"_Con nuestra suerte habrían venido allí"_ Replico Sirius.

Por su parte, cuando Remus salió del baño, Nyssa se echó a sus brazos entusiasmada.

.- ¡Nos libramos de ella! – Pese a que Remus no lo tenía tan claro, se dejo contagiar por su entusiasmo y la abrazó.

.- Evans: te mato. – James salió del baño aún con la pasta de dientes desinfectante en la mano, y apunto con un dedo furioso a Lily. – Eso de Lesa ha sido un golpe bajo.

.- Vamos, James, no fue para tanto. – Por si acaso Lily, empezó a correr por la habitación, mientras el chico la perseguía con intenciones homicidas.

.- No sé, Nyssa. No sé. Creo que debemos buscarle un nuevo "marido" a Lesa para que nos deje en paz un rato. – Remus ignoró el juego del ratón y el gato que Lily y James realizaban en su habitación.

.- Sí, pero conociendo a Lesa, no creo que sea fácil que se obsesione por otro como se obsesionó contigo. – Nyssa hizo un mohín de disgusto. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

.- Yo tengo la solución para eso. – Wyn se inclinó hacia su ropa, sin salir de la cama, y sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica el frasco rosa que le quitó a Rosier. – Le damos este frasco y hacemos que se enamoré de algún idiota... Uno que fastidie a Malfoy, de esta forma ella se volverá a creer Julieta, y no parara hasta casarse con él.

.- Perkin. – Dijeron Remus y Nyssa a la vez, tras pensarlo un segundo, con malvadas sonrisas.

.- Exacto. – Aprobó Wyn. Ese chico, estaba tan hambriento de citas, que Lesa le parecería un sueño y no una pesada. – Ahora largaos que Sirius y yo tenemos cosas que hacer...

.- ¿Pero de donde sacaste la poción? – Lily se paró tan bruscamente, que a James no le dio tiempo a frenar, y terminaron los dos en la cama de Sirius y Wyn en confuso montón, y comprometedora postura.

.- Ya lo que nos faltaba, que os metierais también en nuestra cama. – Se quejo Sirius. - ¡Fuera! – Mientras la pareja se levantaba, bastante sonrojada, Sirius les explicó la procedencia de la poción. – Malfoy se la dio a Rosier para que este volviera a tirarse a Wyn. No era la primera vez.

.- ¡Vaya par de cabrones! – Comentó James, tratando de recuperar el color normal de su rostro. Pero de pronto su cara se iluminó, como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla. - ¡Lo tengo!

.- ¿El qué? – Preguntaron los demás.

.- La venganza perfecta para Malfoy. – Explico James sin dejar su aire de iluminado.

.- ¿Encontraste la forma de que se la caigan todos y cada uno de los apéndices de su cuerpo a cachos sin que nos pillen? – Preguntó Nyssa sorprendentemente ilusionada. Remus sonrió, y la atrajo hacia él, para besarla en el pelo.

.- No. Es algo menos físico aunque más efectivo. – James le hizo un gesto a Wyn para que le pasara la poción. Wyn se la lanzó y el chico la atrapó al vuelo. – Podemos modificar la poción para que el efecto de enamoramiento sea permanente y que Malfoy se enamore de una persona más conveniente.

.- Por ejemplo: Rosier. – Le apoyó Sirius. – Visto lo bien que se llevan los dos.

.- Pero lograr que la poción produzca ese efecto requerirá unos conocimientos de pociones que ninguno de nosotros posee. – Nyssa arrugó la frente, en absoluto convencida.

.- Severus, si los tiene. Seguro que nos ayuda. – Dijo Lily, ingenuamente convencida de la bondad de su ex.

.- Claro, que sí, Evans, nos va a ayudar porque tiene muy buen corazón. – Ironizó James.

.- Y por la gran estima que nos tiene. – Siguió Remus con tono burlón.

.- Y porque se ha recuperado muy bien de vuestra ruptura y no te guarda el menor rencor por ella. – Les apoyó Nyssa.

.- Y no va a ver manera de que os vayáis de aquí nunca. – Se desesperaron Sirius y Wyn.

.- Vamos, Evans, no hay razón alguna, por la que tu ex nos ayudaría. – Concluyó James, ignorando el comentario de la pareja.

.- ¡James! – Marlene entró corriendo en la habitación y fue hacia el moreno. – No sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar. ¡Es la bomba! La noticia del siglo. Del milenio. Y... – La rubia se interrumpió al ver a Sirius y Wyn, juntitos y tan monos en la cama. - ¡Entonces ya es oficial! Genial! Tengo la primicia!

.- Vale, pero antes cuéntanos la noticia bomba esa. – James obligó a la Raven a volver a centrarse.

.- Ah, sí. Atenta Nyssa, que esto te interesa. Resulta que Narcisa Black esta embarazada, ni más ni menos, que de... – Marlene hizo un redoble imaginario de tambores. – Lucius Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron todos.

.- ¡Qué horror! Voy a ser familia de Malfoy. – Sirius buscó consuelo de tan mala noticia, refugiándose en el pecho de Wyn. La joven depositó un beso suave y confortador en el hombro del moreno.

.- Sí. – Marlene asintió complacida ante la reacción de sus amigos. – Aunque también podría ser Snape el padre, por lo visto también tenía una aventura con él. Aunque Narcisa insiste en que es Malfoy porque las mujeres sabemos esas cosas. – En ese punto Marlene se volvió hacia las chicas presentes. - ¿Vosotras los sabríais?

.- Claro. – Asintieron convencidas las Evans. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que una era virgen y la otra llevaba nueve meses sin sexo, (la hora anterior aparte) tampoco tenían tanto mérito.

.- No. – Negó Nyssa, cuya vida sexual era un poco más complicada. Por decirlo suavemente.

.- ¡Menos mal! Pensé que era la única. – Marlene suspiró aliviada.

.- Ahí tienes porque Severus nos ayudará. Para alejar a Malfoy de Narcisa. Aunque pobre mío, mi abandono le dejo tan tocado que terminó con alguien tan horrible como Narcisa Black. – Lily se sintió horriblemente culpable.

.- ¿Pero que dices? Si, una de mis amigas me acaba de contar que se enrollaba con ella, cuando aún salía contigo. – La rebatió Marlene. De muy buen rollo, eso sí.

.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la pelirroja furiosa. Ira que aumentó cuando James la pasó el brazo por los hombros.

.- Sacar los trapos sucios del pasado no es de mi gusto. – Dijo el moreno. – Pero yo jamás te habría hecho eso.

.- Pero yo pensaba que Snape era gay... – Dijo Wyn confusa.

.- ¿Por qué? Sólo por qué él y yo no follamos a los seis minutos de ser pareja? – Lily se deshizo del brazo de James.

.- Ni a los seis minutos ni a los seis meses. – Atacó James con una sonrisa irónica.

.- No te metas con ella James, igual no había manera de que los amigos de Snape les dejarán a solas en la habitación y te aseguro que así no hay manera. – Comentó Sirius de forma comprensiva a la par que irónica.

.- De todas formas ya se paso el hechizo. – Wyn no ocultó su disgusto.

.- ¿Qué hechizo? – Se interesó Nyssa. - ¿No será un _telepatium_? Dicen que el sexo con él es la caña. Pero hay que aprovecharlo muy bien, porque dura solo tres horas y no se puede volver a hacer hasta tres meses más tarde...

.- Lo sabemos. – Dijo la recién formada pareja, con tono levemente homicida.

.- ¡Chicos! – El que faltaba, Lucas, entro corriendo en la habitación.

.- ¿Es que hemos hecho jornada de puertas abiertas en Gryffindor? No es normal que este desfilando por aquí toda la gente de otras casas... – Se quejo Remus. Nyssa asintió, divertida por la reacción del chico.

.- Van diciendo por ahí que Narcisa va a casarse con Snape porque la dejo embarazada. Pero yo sé que es una calumnia. – Lucas hizo un pucherito.

.- Marlene, por curiosidad. ¿A cuanta gente se lo has dicho? – James miró a la Raven con sus inteligentes ojos castaños.

.- A un selecto grupo de personas...

.- ¿Compuesto por? – Presionó James.

.- Todas las personas que me he cruzado en mi camino hacia aquí. – Confesó la Raven ocultando su cara entre sus manos. – Lo siento, soy como la niña de The Ring, una vez que empiezo no puedo parar, hasta que se lo cuento a todo el mundo...

.- ¿Seguro que quieres ser psiquiatra y no periodista? Porque esa necesidad de transmitirle información a la gente, puede ser muy útil en esa profesión. – La animó Lily.

.- Nunca me lo había planteado. – Marlene sacó su cara de entre las manos y se quedo pensativa.

.- Nada, nada. – Por su parte Sirius se dedicaba a desvariar un rato. – Sólo faltan aquí McGonagall y Dumbledore.

.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Como si Sirius la hubiese invocado, apareció McGonagall. Wyn murmuró algo parecido a _"¡Hostias, la Mini!"_ antes de ocultarse entre las sábanas de Sirius. – Salga de ahí abajo Srta. Evans. Ya he visto su túnica ahí tirada.

.- Minerva, aún no me dijiste que opinas de mi nuevo look. – Dumbleldore no tardó en aparecer, dejando impactado a todo el personal, con imagen de estreno después de pasar por la silla de peinados de Rupert.

.- Es mejor que no te diga lo que opino. – Obviamente a la severa profesora, no le gustaban demasiado las rastas en todos los tonos fosforitos habidos y por haber, adornadas con cascabeles en las puntas.

.- Muy chulo, profesor Dumbledore. – Reaccionó rápidamente Wyn por la cuenta que la traía. El castigo por estar en el cuarto de un chico, desnuda y metida con él en su cama era de... Deprimente tratar de calcularlo.

.- Gracias Wyn. – El anciano sonrió con calidez. – Castigados. Todos los presentes.

.- ¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada. – Protestó Nyssa ofendida por la injusticia.

.- Vaya que no. Ahí aquí cuatro chicas, una de ellas de otra casa y un chico también de otra casa. Seguro que estáis tramando algo... – Los ojos azules del mago les escrutaron con atención. – Aunque a lo mejor debo castigaros cuando lo hagáis. Sí, eso va a ser lo mejor. ¡Vamos, Minerva! – La mujer hizo un gesto de contrariedad, ella los habría castigado por ganar tiempo, pero Dumbledore mandaba. La salida del imponente mago, fue deslucida cuando su cascabel se quedo enganchado en la bisagra de la puerta. - ¿Esto Minerva, me ayudas?

.- Debería dejarte aquí. – Pero pese a las continuas quejas, Minerva le liberó y se fueron de allí.

.- Vivir para ver. – Comentó James, aún impresionado por la nueva imagen de su director.

.- Pues nada, ya os estáis yendo a vivir y ver en otra parte. Wyn y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. – Les expulsó Sirius sin compasión.

.- Eso, venga, desfilando todos. – Les gritó Wyn.

.- Pues si molestábamos no teníais más que decirlo. – Remus salió el último, y les lanzó una mirada herida. No consideraba justo el trato recibido.

.- Al fin solos. – Suspiró Wyn, con alivio.

.- Sí. – Sirius la atrajo hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente pegados. - ¿Por donde íbamos?

&·&·&

Un poco después de cenar, Marlene y Lucas iban para la sala común, tras desearles buenas noches a sus compañeros de Gryffindor lo cuatro de buen humor puesto que su plan ya estaba en marcha. Lily y Nyssa, sólo habían tardado un minuto en hacer que Snape aceptara colaborar con ellas, aunque estaba claro que lo hacía porque el aguardiente de fuego le volvía más sociable.

Lo de Lesa estaba programado para el día siguiente, pero esa noche, Marlene decidió aprovechar la poca gente que había por los pasillos para abordar una cuestión más interesante.

.- ¿Lucas, de verdad te gusta Snape¿Vamos, en serio eres gay?

.- Sí, - Respondió el chico sin dudar. Después de todo, al fin lo tenía claro.

.- Ah. ¿Y con cuantos chicos has estado? Sexualmente hablando, claro.

.- ¿Y por qué te importa? – Saltó Lucas, sorprendentemente a la defensiva.

.- Pues no sabría porque, pero considérame tu psiquiatra y confía en mi. – Marlene compuso la expresión de persona legal más fiable, que jamás se había visto nunca y Lucas decidió confiar en ella.

.- Con ninguno. – Confesó al fin el chico.

.- ¿Entonces en toda tu vida, sólo has estado con Wyn?

.- Pues la verdad es que sí. – Admitió el chico.

.- Pues si sólo has estado con una persona en tu vida. Y esa persona es una chica. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que eres homosexual? – Preguntó Marlene con toda la lógica del cosmos.

.- Pues porque lo sé... – Explico Lucas con un argumento realmente contundente. (NC: sí, es un sarcasmo.)

.- Yo creo que sigues sin estar seguro de tu sexualidad. Pero es normal. – Marlene se esforzó en recordar todo lo que había leído de su libro de sexología. La verdad es que lo de ser terapeuta sexual la molaba... La cantidad de secretos de alcoba que podría descubrir de esa manera. – Somos adolescentes y estamos confusos respecto a todo. Yo también me plantee alguna vez si era lesbiana, pero en vista de que la chica me gustaba porque tenía los ojos iguales que James, me di cuenta de que sigo siendo heterosexual. Y que tengo fijación con James, pero eso es otra historia... Aunque si tú quieres estar seguro hay una forma muy sencilla de averiguarlo.

.- ¿Cómo? – La verdad es que Marlene era una persona realmente convincente.

.- Con un sencillo experimento. – Marlene mostró una sonrisa de niña pervertida, poco habitual en ella.

.- Mientras no implique cortarme en pedacitos y observar su evolución al microscopio, vale. – Pero la cosa no iba de desmembramientos como pensaba Lucas, sino de que Marlene le empujara contra la pared, pegara su cuerpo curvoso al suyo y le besara con ganas.

.- ¿Qué tal? – Tras unos (excitantes) segundos la rubia se apartó y le pidió su opinión como quien sale del cine y quiere saber si a su pareja le gusto la película. - ¿Te ha gustado?

.- Pues... Ha estado bien. Pero así, básicamente, en conjunto, como que no. No me gusto. – Contestó Lucas aún algo confuso.

.- ¿Cómo que no te gustó¡Pero si besar es una de las cosas que mejor sé hacer! Vamos, algo te tuvo que gustar, aunque fuese un poquito...

.- Pues Marlene, es que soy gay. Ya te lo he dicho. – Se excusó Lucas sintiéndose algo culpable por la reacción de la chica. aunque la idea de besarle fue de ella.

.- Bueno, había que intentarlo. – Marlene logró disimular su sensación de fracaso con una falsa sonrisa y entró en la sala común de Ravenclaw. ¿Pero que la pasaba? Primero se colgaba de James, un chico colgado de otra sin remedio, y ahora un gay enamorado de Snape. ¡De mal en peor!

.- Cuando Lucas se quedó solo echó un vistazo a un bulto que se le marcaba en los pantalones. Vale, Lucas, si eres gay¿por qué el beso de Marlene le había excitado tanto?

-----------------------------------------

Pues otro capítulo terminado. Esta vez no os quejéis que lo he dejado un poco más cerrado de lo normal. Interesante pero no a punto del infarto. Espero que os haya gustado.

No olvidéis dejar RR, que ya estoy a nada de llegar a los 200. ¡200 RR! Es emocionante.

Un beso muy grande a todos/as, porque os quiero un montón, hasta a los que malosos que no me dejais RR...

Carla Gray.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hija política de Veronika. Tía de Azi Black. Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Emperatriz consorte de Alon. Paciente de Serenity. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Casi pariente de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 14 de Mey.


	13. Cásate conmigo

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... De verdad que siento el retraso, pero llevo unas dos semanas sin poder sentarme a teclear de esta historia, por falta de tiempo y por que mi musa se fue a la playa, y claro, tuve que ir a buscarla, ahora que nos hemos juntado de nuevo, ella morena, yo quemada, ya espero mantener el ritmillo. Tras este rollo patatero que acabo de soltaros, voy a pasar a contestar RR, que me habéis dejado un montón...

Xtinamc. ¿Me extrañaste? Al menos la otra vez sé que sí, ahora no sé. Es cierto, ya casi todo se va solucionando, salvo Lucas, Marlene, James y Lily, el resto ya va más o menos. Besos.

Silmarwen754: Ya te digo que costó juntar a Wyn y Sirius, bueno, no tanto, sólo 12 capis. Me parece que James y Lily volverán a batir record. Ya estoy con la búsqueda del salido más desesperado que encuentre para Lesa, todo sea para que se aleje de Remus. Tienes razón con lo de James, yo también creo que hizo bien al no liarse con ella, pero para mi que Lily se lo va a tomar a mal, ya sabes lo rencorosa que es. Je, je. Sí a Lucas le puso a tono el beso de Marlene, a ver si el chico se aclara un poco. No te acostumbres a los finales suaves, aunque creo que el de este capi, no es muy de infarto... Ya me dirás tú que piensas. Besitos.

Made: Vaya sádica. A ti te gusto que interrumpieran a Wyn y Sirius todo el rato, porque estás celosa de la Evans. Ja, ja. Lo entiendo. No te olvides que Lily tenía un vibrador, perdón, agitador de pociones, así que algo pervertidilla tiene que ser. Hasta en eso hace buena pareja con James. Me alegra que te guste la pareja Lucas/ Marlene, yo creo que mejor con ella que con Snape. Kisses.

Dimebonitareina: Sí, por lo visto Narcisa esta embarazada, aunque de esa yo no me fío mucho, igual lo dice para conseguirse a Malfoy. E igual el niño no es de Malfoy, como salga moreno y con pelo grasiento será que no. Veremos a ver como maneja Lucas su empanada sexual, pero yo creo que estará bien con Marlene. Besines de sorbete de sandía, que con el calor que hace apetece.

Minea. ¡Bien! He necesitado 5 RR para leer una queja por el cambio de acera de Lucas. No es por nada, pero esperaba más... No te preocupes por Wyn, si como tú dices ya tiene a Sirius para consolarla... En realidad me gusta tu RR, porque vas al contrario que todo el mundo. Por ejemplo, tú eres de las pocas, casi la única, que creyó que James debería haberse lanzado a la piscina, aunque para mi que esa piscina estaba más seca que una piedra. Pos no sé yo si el niño de Narcisa será Draco, espera primero que este embarazada y segundo que sea de Malfoy y no de Snape. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que aquí no hay Voldy jodiendo la marrana, pos no corre tanta prisa lo de Harry. Je, je. Espera que nazca. Gracias por el beso y los ánimos. Tranquila, que de momento no lo dejo. Muakis.

Jane Hallyweel: Yo la verdad es que a Marlene la veo de terapeuta sí, pero de las de los consultorios de radio o de las revistas. Vamos, que tampoco la veo mucho guardando el secreto de confesión. Por eso no la consulto mucho mis problemas, no quiero que se entere todo Dios. Me temo que a Minerva no le va mucho el look de Dumbledore, trata incluso de que el director se lo quite. Besotes.

Lily Granger Potter: Lo de Lucas tiene mérito, porque tener dos crisis de identidad sexual antes de cumplir los 20... Pero si ya junte a Wyn con Sirius, a Remus con Nyssa, casi. ¿También tengo que juntar a James y Lily? Deja que descanse un poco, chiquilla. Muakis.

Lucemvicuna: Me encanta que te encantara. Siento haber tardado. Kisses.

Ginny84. ¿Crees que Lucas sólo esta un pelín confuso? No, niña, no. Es que había comido ostras. No sé porque dicen que las ostras son afrodisíacas, si es lo más asqueroso que hay. Sí, por lo visto las esperas de Snape eran bastante selectivas. Y entre tanto la Lily fastidiada. Lo del verbo andar... es que soy de ciencias. Besines de helado de vainilla.

BlAcK soPHIa: Tranquila, no me tome mal lo del otro RR, es más ni me acuerdo, es lo bueno que tiene la memoria de pez, no te puedes permitir ser rencorosa. ¿Miedo Lucas? A mi me da más miedo James cuando pone en marcha su cerebro. Un abrazote.

Trixi Black: Supongo que has recuperado fuerzas, y estás lista para pegarme una buena bronca por el retraso. Bueno, a ti te lo permito, y hasta finjo leerte, por nuestra larga relación en común. A otra no se lo permitiría. Mil besotes.

Karen black. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil lo de dejar RR por acá? Sí, lo del telepatium debe ser genial, y hasta lo de usarlo solo cada tres meses es bueno, así no te cansas de ello. ¿No crees que Lesa es genial? Hay frases que es que sólo podían venir de ella. Como la de "seré fuerte por los tres". Creo que en la versión que Lesa leyó de Romeo y Julieta, los dos terminaban juntos, con tres churumbeles y un piso en Almería. Deja a James, si el pobre cree que ha superado lo de Lily no es cuestión de quitarle la ilusión. Muakis. PDTA: cuando dejes RR recuérdame que te mande un mail. ¿OK?

Noriko (10). Hola, pos no, no me dejaste RR pero ahora vienen todos seguidos. Sí, esta claro que en la familia Evans aparte de la magia, la locura también es congénita. Lo del nombre del niño, es algo complicado que si tienes paciencia pronto averiguarás. Te sigo contestando en breve.

Noriko (11). Hola, cuanto tiempo. ¿No? Veo que te gusto el capi. Y sí, tienes razón, una de las cosas mas eficaces para reconquistar el corazón de una chica es salvarla de las manos de su enemigo. Y si dicho enemigo es su ex, mucho mejor. A mi también me encanto el consejo de James sobre el Síndrome de Estocolmo. Un besazo hada madrina mía.

Zelinair: Uf, yo también vi peligrar a toda la panda de intrusos, y es que Sirius y Wyn dieron con el gozo en un pozo. (Nunca mejor dicho.) También creo que Marlene se merece un buen chico, que lo paso muy mal con James. Besos.

Libertad: Vale, lo admito, no tengo autorización para dar recetas, pero es un vicio, y tampoco hago daño a nadie. ¿No? Por cierto, que hay de malo en tener pluriamantes. ¿Quieres entrar en mi firma? Eso vale, pero yo lo de hija no lo veo, es que soy muy irresponsable para ser madre, fijo que te perdía en un centro comercial, sobre todo si eres del tamaño de la amiga de Mafalda. Si tú quieres correr ese riesgo... ¿Por qué dices que Lucas es tonto del capirote? Aunque maneja tal empanada que fijo que mata neuronas para resolverlo. No te creas que a mi me gustaría leer la mente de mi pareja al hacer el amor, tiene el doble filo de que igual te deja con la autoestima por los suelos, aunque de paso puedes hacer realidad otras fantasías... Sí, igual estaría bien. Si consigues un mobiliario de esos de sobra, pásame uno. ¿OK? Muakis.

Miss Molko84. Me dices lo de que el 13 no fue tan intrigante como si fuera un fallo. Es que he decidido controlarme un poco para evitar que mis lectoras/es desarrollen enfermedades cardiovasculares. Es cierto que James debería aprender el significado de la palabra "tacto" porque a Lily la trata de pena. Bueno, yo esperaría a las pruebas de paternidad para saber si el niño que espera Narcisa es Draco, o un engendro medio Snape. Besazos.

Jennifer Samantha Black: Hola, de momento me quedo con este nick tuyo, si prefieres el otro tú dilo. Eso de que "hay emoción para rato" me suena a indirecta de cuantos capis es el fict... En teoría iban a ser 20, peor igual me sale alguno más. Muchos besos.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: tengo la impresión de que ni el propio Lucas sabe lo que es. Pero haría buena pareja con Marlene. Tranquila, ya nos libramos de Lesa. Besazos.

AnnaTB: Tranquila, que no te iba a pegar, no sé es que la forma de decirlo me sonó rara. De todas formas ya me habían dicho que en este fict parezco más madura que en EADV. (Aunque yo no me siento así.) Estoy contigo en que James no debió ponerse a darle besitos a la espalda de Marlene (o de Lily) pero igual no hubiera pasado de ahí. (Vale, no me lo creo ni yo.) No sé, el caso es que la escena quedaba mejor así, por lo menos no se me ocurrió otra forma de encarrilarla. Pues lo de Lucas tampoco lo tengo yo muy claro, ese chico me desconcierta, aunque yo creo que algo le tiene que molar Marlene. Yo también me imagino a Lesa corriendo detrás de Remus con la amiga de la mano flotando al viento, como si fuera un globo. Muaks.

Ivy potter black: Sí, nena, cada día peor de la cabeza, y la medicación no me lo arregla. Es más, me ayuda con los delirios paranoicos. Así que... Un beso.

kurumi-desu: Sí, la verdad es que James podía cambiar de argumento, que lo de recordarle a Lily que es virgen tooodo el rato es un poco repetitivo ya. me alegra que te guste la pareja de Marlene/Lucas. Habrá que ver si salen adelante. Kisses.

MoonyGabriela: Tranquila, por el bien de tu músculo cardíaco trataré de hacer los finales menos intrigantes. Aunque un poco intrigantes sí, que sino me quedo sin nudos. Besotes para mi colgada de Albacete favorita.

Katty: Pos aquí me tienes, esperando ese súper RR. Yo para mí que no lo vas a mandar, vas de farol pequeña. (No la retes Carla, que ahora nos manda veinte hojas, que tocará contestar.) Muakis.

Marie Ann (2). Tranquila, que sé que lo conseguirás. Eowyn y Lily también son mis personajes favoritos de sus respectivas sagas, aunque no me gusta que a la primera la acortarán el papel en las versiones normales de ESDLA. A mi también me gusta más Eowyn, pero a ella no, prefiere Wyn, así que... Hasta ahora.

Keikleen: Por favor, no me mezcles RR que una se vuelve loca. Más aún. Yo espero que Lucas se decida pronto en que lado de la acera quiere estar, porque si sigue en medio de la calle un poco más, le pasará un coche por encima. Sí, al final Lily se lo tomó con mucha madurez. También me sorprendió. Besines.

Noriko: Hola guapa, que tal te fue en la capital, yo te busque por la calle, pero no te vi. ¿te gusto? No mientas, a nadie le gusta. Pero el día que la terminemos, (un día después de que en Barcelona terminen la Sagrada Familia), va a quedar preciosa. Sí, una vez que Marlene se deshizo de su obsesión por James resultó una chica muy maja, a ver si Lucas decide de una vez en que acera se queda, y le da una alegría a la chica. También creo que de Narcisa y Snape podría salir una cosa muy interesante. ¿Adónde dices que quieres atar a James, pillina? Desaparecer Lesa, no desaparece del todo. Mira que nos acostumbramos a ella, y no la podemos echar así como así. Igual tu crees que sí, pero ella no. (que pestiño de tía.) Mil besos, hada madrina mía.

Yalimie: Oye no me di cuenta de lo ideal que esta todo hasta que tu me lo contaste así. No puede ser, tendré que hacer algo para dar emoción al asunto. No sé, no sé. Ya pensaré algo. Besotes.

Lorien Lupin: Hola amiguita, por curiosidad. ¿Cuánto has pagado en la cabina para que ya te regalen minutos? Es que te deben ver más que a sus hijos. Yo también espero que Lucas se aclare, no vaya ser que pierda el amor de su vida por estar en la acera que no es. Es que la escena de la habitación con Wyn y Sirius apunto del homicidio, era tan absurda que resultaba graciosa. (Modestia aparte.) Yo a Lucy lo veo con Rosy, harían buena pareja. Je, je. Mil besos y abrazos.

Henar: Hola, ya sabía lo de Hermione y La Tour, les vi en la playa. Bueno, los vio Kinsgley, lo siguiente que hizo fue esconderse tras las hamacas para que no le vieran "confraternizando" con el enemigo. De verdad, por qué me meteré yo en estas relaciones complicadas con las que no puedo estar en sitios públicos. Con Voldy igual. No podíamos ir a ningún lado, porque en cuanto el hombre este pone un pie en la calle, ya había veinte aurores vigilando. (Más vosotros) Era peor que salir con Fran Ribera. Y ahora con Kinsg, tampoco puedo ir a ningún lado no vaya ser que alguien nos vea y se lo chive a mi jefe o al vuestro. que mal. Hablando del mal, aún no fue Lucius a llevar a Draco por el buen camino. Tranquila, pronto te despeja tu habitación. Por cierto te adjunto con la carta un bocadillo de queso con trucha arco iris para Pansy. Que coma un poco. Mil besos, amiguita.

Caperucita Roja: Menudo cambio de nombre, menos mal que te dio por decirme cual era tu antiguo Nick, porque ni de coña los hubiera relacionado. ¿Por cierto, a que lobo quieres encontrarte tu en tu cama, eh? Pobres, Sirius y Wyn, su gozo en un pozo, nunca mejor dicho, por culpa de tanto intruso. La semigiganta masajista se llama Eudoxia, un nombre de bestiaja. Tienes que admitir que James tiene un autocontrol envidiable, porque después de la escena de la camilla y no darse una ducha de agua fría tiene mérito. Pobre Marlene, va de mal en peor, aunque yo creo que su problema es que pone el listón muy alto, porque, aparte de sus problemas emocionales, James y Lucas estan bien buenos. Un besote, murciana.

sOfIa: Dejémoslo en que Lucas vuelve a estar confuso. Esperemos que se aclare. Menos mal, que Wyn y Sirius estaban tapados con las sábanas, sino hubieran dado un buen espectáculo. Besos.

CaRoLiNa T: Pues por lo visto la virginidad de Snape ha quedado bastante en entredicho, siempre y cuando creamos a las amigas de Marlene. Que yo si las creo, porque saben más de cotilleos que la agencia Efe. Bueno, no tengas tanta prisa que vete a saber que esta creciendo en la tripa de Narcisa. Si es que esta creciendo algo. Nos leemos.

Marie Ann: Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos. Tranquila, pronto habrá más J/L, pero, con calma. Sin apresurar las cosas. Chao.

Made: Hola chiquilla, ya va, ya va. No te impacientes. Besos.

Darame: Guachas gracias, preciosa. Me encanta que te encantaran las comeduras de coco que se traían todos los personajes. Es que si Lucius Malfoy te cayera bien me preocuparías y bastante, pero tranquila, que pronto le daremos su merecido. Trataré de meterme ya con el James/ Lily, pero es que no quiero forzarlo, y en este momento no me sale... Pero estoy en ello. Gracias de nuevo. Besitos.

Libertad: Me dejas confusa. ¿Qué peli hizo John Cusack con la Paltrow? Me da que no le he visto. Te entiendo con lo del cine: a mi en la Cámara Secreta, estaba riéndome a carcajadas con la escena del duelo entre Snape/ Rickman vs. Lochkart/ Brannagh, (la escena mejor de las 3 películas.) y todos me miraban raro. Como ya te conté antes mi inspiración se fue a la playa y me tocó ir a buscarla. Todo sea por mis queridas lectoras. Besines de helado de Ferrero Rocher.

PiLiKiTa TsuKi AtHeNiTa: Tienes razón, Carla o Tsuki, como prefieras, es muy raro llamar a otra persona por tu nombre. Sobre todo, el nuestro, que es poco común. Te digo lo que a Darame, tranquila, que estoy con el J/L, pero no quiero hacerlo deprisa porque sino siento que lo estoy forzando. Y no me gusta, como queda cuando lo fuerzo. Espero tu RR. Muaks.

**La profecía 13.**

**Planes de boda.**

La poción para que Lesa se enamorara de Perkin, les tocó a Nyssa y Marlene dársela.

.- ¿Y por qué yo? – Se lamentó la rubia Raven.

.- Simple: tú y Nyssa sois las únicas opciones. Remus y James no se pueden acercar a ella porque igual los viola. Wyn y yo le caemos fatal, si la invitamos a algo, igual se cree que tratamos de envenenarla...

.- Cosa que tiene cierto punto de verdad. – El comentario de Nyssa cortó a Lily. La morena hizo un gesto de disculpa a la pelirroja que la había mirado mal.

.- En cuanto a Sirius... Bueno, ya ves como están él y Wyn. – Lily señaló con su cabeza al sofá donde la recién formada pareja se daba el lote en plan salvaje.

.- ¿Controlaos un poco, no? – Les sugirió Remus.

.- Lo siento. – La pareja se separó. Aunque en breves instantes volvían a estar enlazados.

.- Bueno, yo voy a ver como le va a Severus con la poción para Malfoy y Rosier. – Dijo Lily cuando la rubia y la morena se habían ido.

.- ¿Te acompaño? – Se ofreció James, sin saber muy bien porqué. Bueno, sí lo sabía pero no iba a admitirlo.

.- Mejor que no. A Severus no le caes muy bien y podría cabrearle verte. – Sentimiento que comparto en estos momentos, pensó la pelirroja. – Me llevaré a Wyn. – Y sin más tomó a su prima del brazo y se la llevo arrastras ignorando las protestas de Wyn.

.- Ahí va. – Exclamo Sirius sorprendido.

.- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? – Preguntaron sus dos amigos.

.- Nada. Sólo que se me había olvidado lo que se sentía al estar más de tres segundos sin besar a Wyn... No me gusta demasiado. – Sus dos amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco... Estaban deseando que Wyn y Sirius superarán su fase babosa. – Cambiando de tema, veo una laguna en tu plan para machacar a Malfoy...

.- ¿Sólo una? Lo menos hay 20. – Bufó Remus. Para él, la laguna más grande, era que Malfoy saldría vivo y de una pieza.

.- ¿Qué le falta? – James ignoró una vez más las quejas del licántropo. O eso, o se ponía a gritar.

.- ¿Quién le dará la poción?

.- Es verdad. ¿Quién le dará la poción? – Remus, ocupado criticando otras facetas del plan, no había caído en ese detalle hasta ese momento.

.- Solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo. – James tragó saliva, ahora era cuando Remus le gritaba como un homicida. – Y aclarar que a mi me gusta tan poco como a vosotros.

.- Nyssa. – Sus amigos interpretaron correctamente los rodeos de James.

.- Sí. – Confirmó James con tanto disgusto como sus compañeros.

&·&·&

.- ¿De verdad que me has encontrado novia? – Henry Perkin desbordaba ilusión, aún no se podía creer su suerte. Como medida muy desesperada, el chico lucía nueva imagen a lo Ángel vampiro detective con alma. O eso intentaba al menos.

.- Bueno, novia, novia... Esto es una cita a ciegas. – Marlene pensaba que un chico tenía que estar muy desesperado para pensar en serio en estar con Lesa.

En lo que Marlene había ido a buscar a Perkin, Nyssa había quedado con Lesa para tomar algo y mantener una de sus conversaciones de hermanas políticas ante una taza de té. Llegado el momento la morena la informó de que la había preparado una cita a ciegas. Lesa no estaba muy convencida, en el fondo aún quería estar con Remus, así que Nyssa tuvo que sacar la artillería pesada.

.- Fue idea de James. El pobre se sentía culpable ya que fueron sus sentimientos hacia ti los que hicieron fracasar tu relación con Remus. Por eso quiere compensarte presentándote a alguien. – Viendo que Lesa seguían sin estar convencida, Nyssa presionó un poco más. – El chico en cuestión se da un aire a Remus.

.- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – La cara de Lesa se iluminó como una bombilla.

.- Sí. – Con la luz apagada y usando toda tu imaginación, pensó Nyssa para sí.

.- Entonces quiero conocerlo. – Justo cuando Lesa pronunció esas palabras, llegaron Marlene y Perkin.

Si esto fuera una película romántica de muy bajo presupuesto, ahora sería el momento en que empezarían a tocar los violines, en los bordes de la pantalla brotarían flores rojas de enamorados y los ruiseñores cantarían felices... pero como no es una película ponéis un poco de vuestra parte y os lo imagináis.

.- Lesa el es Henry. – Les presentó Nyssa.

.- Hola. – Saludo el chico. Serían sus últimas palabras en 6 días. Los siguientes cinco minutos la lengua de Lesa en su garganta le incapacitó para hablar. El tiempo restante la rubia estaba tan ocupada preparando la boda, que el chico no pudo decir ni mu.

Satisfechas con su trabajo, las dos chicas se fueron a la biblioteca, donde las Evans, tras haber hablado con Snape, se habían hecho con una pecera.

.- Oye, Wyn. ¿Tú saliste con Lucas, no? – Pregunto Marlene según se estaba sentando.

.- Sí. – Wyn cerró el libro, aliviada de tener una excusa para dejar de estudiar. - ¿Por¿Es que te gusta? – La tricolor sonrió divertida.

.- No lo sé... Puede. – Marlene se llevo sus manos a la cara.

.- Pues lo llevas crudo: es gay. – Replico Lily molesta, ya que la conversación la impedía concentrarse.

.- Lo sé, pero aunque sea gay aún hay esperanzas. ¿no? Pueden volver a gustarle las chicas. – Marlene no parecía muy segura de eso.

.- Eso pensaba yo cuando salía con él y empecé a sospechar que era gay. Pero es como en la Guerra de las Galaxias: una vez que pasas al lado oscuro, yo no hay salvación. – Replico Wyn con tajante amargura.

.- Pero Dark Vader volvió al final. – Al menos eso dedujo Nyssa de los relatos de James, traumatizado para siempre jamás por la frase "Yo soy tu padre". (NC: ta, ta, ta, taaa, tatata, tatata... Vale, es la música esa de cuando sale Dark Vader, pasa que no me sale bien.)

.- Cuando esta agonizando. – Wyn restó importancia al gesto de buena fe.

.- Entonces esta claro que no tengo posibilidades. – Marlene suspiro con resignación. – Le diré que sí a Amos.

.- ¿Amos Diggory? – repitieron las 3 Gry alzando la voz.

.- ¿El profesor cachas macizorro de Runas? – Lily cerró el libro, como ya hizo su prima antes y miro a la Raven con interés.

.- Si, es un par de años mayor que nosotras. – Marlene se ruborizó ligeramente. – Dice que siempre le parecí encantadora, pero que como era mi profesor no podía haber nada entre nosotros. Aunque ahora que voy a dejar Hogwarts... Le diré que podemos vernos en la última visita a Hogsmead.

.- No puedo creer que vayas a salir con un hombre así. – Lily no podía ocultar su envidia. Y es que para la pelirroja, pasando por alto su etapa de "voy a ser la Señora de Sirius Black", Amos Diggory era todo lo que se le podía pedir a un hombre y más.

.- Pues ese chico no es para tanto. – Nyssa hizo un gesto de incomprensión y miró a Wyn que asintió a modo de apoyo. A ellas si el chico no tenía cierto puntillo de niño malo... como que no.

Lily ya iba a explicarlas los mil motivos por los que Amos Diggory era el hombre perfecto, cuando una lechuza plateada con alas doradas entró por la ventana y se posó frente a Nyssa. Cuando la morena reconoció la lechuza de su padre, palideció.

.- Disculparme. – Nyssa arrancó con brusquedad el pergamino del pico de la lechuza y salió de la pecera.

.- No parecen buenas noticias. – Marlene frunció el ceño al notar la tensión en el rostro de su amiga al irse.

.- Pos va a ser que no. Más teniendo en cuenta que su padre solo la ha escrito tres veces en su vida. Cuando murió su elfo favorito, cuando su madre los abandonó, y cuando quiso que saliera con Malfoy. – Enumeró Wyn. Marlene silbó. – Sip. – Confirmo la joven de pelo tricolor. Luego miró a Lily con malicia. – Prima querida, guapa de mi alma.

.- ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo que empieces una frase así? – Lily se puso en guardia.

.- Tu lo que tienes que hacer es dejar a Marlene con Amos y concentrarte en James. – Aconsejó Wyn.

.- ¿James¿Y para que quiero yo concentrarme en James? – Al oír el nombre del chico, Lily se erizó como un gato ante un perro.

.- Bueno, Tiresius acertó con todas sus profecías, así que lo de que tu te casas es algo casi fijo. – Wyn abrió las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba. - ¿Quién mejor que James?

.- Pues se me ocurren mil opciones. – Lily fingió volver a sus apuntes, aunque desde que su prima había mencionado a James, era incapaz de entender ni media letra en ellos.

.- Dime uno. – Le retó Wyn serenamente.

.- ¡James! – Exclamó Marlene.

.- Exacto, Marlene, no hay más que él. – Aprobó Wyn. la Raven la miró confusa.

.- No, quiero decir que en el plan de James hay un fallo... No sé, falta una pieza. Y él no es de los que dejan nada al azar. – Explico Marlene. Las Evans la miraron curiosas. – Alguien tendrá que darle a Malfoy la poción y ninguno de nosotros puede...

.- Salvo Nyssa. – Completaron las Evans a una. Luego con escalofriante compenetración, recogieron sus cosas.

.- ¿A dónde vais? – La Raven logró que Wyn se detuviera en la puerta.

.- A ver a James, a averiguar que pretende. – Susurró Wyn para que la bibliotecaria no la pegara la bronca. - ¿Vienes?

En el preciso momento en que Wyn la invitaba a ir con ellas, Amos Diggory se acercó a la pecera.

.- Hola, Marlene. ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna asignatura? – Se ofreció el atractivo profesor.

.- Pues sí. – Marlene mostró su más encantadora sonrisa, a la vez que le hacía un gesto a Wyn para que se esfumara y otro a Diggory para que se acercara.

Wyn aceleró el paso para que Lily, apoyada en la puerta de salida, no se impacientara. Aunque se lo podía haber ahorrado, ya que la pelirroja estaba contemplando a Diggory embelesada. Tras hacer bajar a la tierra a su prima, Wyn se preguntó que veían Marlene y Lily en Diggory. ¡Misterios de la vida!

&·&·&

.- James, tiene que haber otra manera. – Insistió Sirius. Estaban en su cuarto, por el que Remus se paseaba ansioso, parando de vez en cuando para lanzarle una mirada molesta a James.

.- Pues sí la hay, ya me dirás tu cual es... porque te aseguro que yo me he roto la cabeza y bien, para buscarla. – contestó James con cansancio.

.- Si al menos fuera por una buena causa. – Intervino Remus. – Porque a Malfoy se le cayeran ojos, nariz, boca, manos, piernas y genitales a cachos, por ejemplo. Pero para sacar a la luz sus tendencias homosexuales, tampoco hay que poner a Nyssa en peligro.

James iba a explicarle una vez más a Remus que aún no se había inventado la poción inodora, inocua e insípida que produjese ese efecto. Aunque por lo visto Snape estaba en ello. fue entonces cuando llegaron las Evans.

.- ¡Las que faltaban! – James suspiró y antes de que las Evans pudieran acusarle, atacó a él. – Sí, Nyssa es la única persona que puede darle la poción a Malfoy.

.- Pero... – Trató de hablar Lily, pero James la cortó.

.- Sí, Lily lo he pensado bien. Nyssa es la única persona de la que Malfoy no esperará el menor daño, por tanto bajará la guardia ante ella.

.-Ya, y también es la que corre más peligro estando a solas con Malfoy. ¡No podemos dejarla sola con él! La destrozará y lo sabes. No sé si quiera como te atreves a sugerirlo. – Lily le apuntó con el dedo y le hizo retroceder hasta la pared.

.- Hablas como Remus. – Al oír su nombre el licántropo miro molesto a James, pero el moreno mantenía un duelo de miradas con la pelirroja y no se daba cuenta de nada. - ¿Crees que a mi me gusta la idea de que Nyssa este a solas con Malfoy? Te aseguro que no. Pero sólo hay dos soluciones: o Nyssa o que una de vosotras se haga pasar por Nyssa...

.- ¡Pues eso esta mejor! - - Exclamó Lily.

.- Realmente vosotros dos no coordináis... – Remus al parecer no estaba encantado con ninguna de las dos opciones. – Ya, podemos pensar otra cosa porque ninguna de estas 4, (Sí, James, también cuento a Marlene), se va a quedar a solas con Malfoy.

.- No tenemos porque estar a solas con Malfoy. – Intervino Wyn. Hasta ese momento, ella y Sirius habían permanecido al margen de la discusión, valorándola desde lejos.

.- La capa de invisibilidad. – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa astuta, al entender la frase de su chica. – Uno de nosotros podría estar en la habitación con la capa e intervenir en caso de que Malfoy se pase medio pelo.

.- De todas maneras, habrá que hablar con Nyssa, es ella la que tiene la última palabra. - Siguió Wyn. – Después de todo, es ella la que más se arriesga.

.- Por cierto, no está con vosotras. ¿Dónde esta? – Se preocupó Remus.

.- Estará en la habitación. Pero... – Remus no espero a oír el pero de Wyn, ya que se había ido a buscarla. Aún así Wyn no era de las que privaba de decir nada, y se lo contó a la puerta. – Pero ha recibido una carta de su padre y es peligroso estar con ella durante la hora y media posterior a su lectura.

.- Él sabrá lo que hace. – Lily se encogió de hombros. – Dentro de un rato vamos a ver si el lobito sigue entero.

.- ¿Y Marlene? Ya sé que no os cae bien, pero podíais hacer el favor de no dejarla tirada por ahí. – Preguntó James molesto.

.- No esta sola. Nos ha echado para quedarse a solas con Diggory. – Replico Lily. Al oírlo la cara de James sufrió un espasmo.

.- ¿Diggory¿El profesor Diggory?

.- Sí, el guapísimo profesor Diggory. – Suspiró Lily embelesada. - ¡Las hay con suerte!

.- ¡Degenerado¿Has oído Sirius? – James se volvió hacia su amigo.

.- No mucho, la verdad. – Reconoció Sirius que tenía a Wyn sentada en sus rodillas y no estaba atento a nada más.

.- Diggory le esta tirando los tejos a Marlene. ¡Un profesor con una alumna¡Que vergüenza¡Vaya degenerado! – A James siempre le cayó mal ese profesor entre otras cosas porque Lily hablaba muy bien de él.

.- ¿Pero tu no querías que saliera con alguien? – Al oír como James quería proteger a Marlene, la pelirroja se sintió... celosa.

.- Sí, pero alguien inofensivo. ¡Que pena que Lucas sea gay! Con él Marlene estaría bien.

.- ¿Pero no querías liar a Lucas con Snape para vengarte de él? – Pregunto Wyn.

.- He cambiado de idea. – Tras esto, James se sentó en su cama y adoptó una expresión pensativa que Lily nunca le había visto, y que no le gustó demasiado. La dio mala espina.

&·&·&

TOC – TOC.

.- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Nyssa bastante irritada.

.- Soy yo. Remus. ¿Puedo pasar o me vas a morder? – El licántropo escuchó como la joven retiraba el hechizo de cierre de la puerta.

.- ¿Qué quieres? – Nyssa entreabrió la puerta, pero sin invitarle a pasar.

.- Wyn me dijo que estabas aquí- - Remus observó la lechuza apoyada en la ventana y arrugo la frente. - ¿No es esa la lechuza de tu padre? – Nyssa dejó al licántropo con la palabra en la boca, alejándose de la puerta y poniéndose a gritar insultos a las paredes de la habitación. Remus entró y cerró la puerta... Ver a Nyssa en un ataque de furia no provocado por él, era una verdadera novedad. Aunque debía admitir que cuando Remus la enfurecía, Nyssa estaba de mejor humor. - ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Pregunto cuando la vio un poco más calmada.

.- Resulta que el padre de Narcisa, escribió al de Malfoy, el cual escribió a su vez al mío, porque su niña esta embarazada de Malfoy, así que se tienen que casar...

.- Pero eso son buenas noticias. ¿No? Al fin te libras de ese absurdo compromiso. – Visto que Remus no captaba el motivo de su enfado, Nyssa le tendió la carta para que lo viera por si mismo.

.- Lee. – Ordenó secamente antes de ponerse a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras Remus leía en voz alta.

_"Estimada Nyssa"_

.- ¿Estimada? – Repitió Remus con extrañeza.

.- Siempre me llama así. Todo con él es muy formal. – Nyssa se encogió de hombros y le alentó a seguir leyendo.

_"Como ya sabrás, puesto que es del dominio público en Hogwarts, Narcisa Black, nuestra dulce vecina"_

En ese punto Remus y Nyssa soltaron bufidos de incredulidad.

_Nuestra dulce vecina, ha quedado encinta de tu novio Malfoy. En esas circunstancias lo más lógico es que se casen. Comprendo hija mía, lo humillante que debe ser para ti esto, así como ti inmenso disgusto por perderían buen partido como Malfoy... _

Nuevos bufidos de desacuerdo.

_Pero no te preocupes. He firmado en tu nombre un acuerdo por el que serás su concubina oficial _

.- ¿Concubina oficial¿Eso no es como...?

.- ¿Puta privada? Sí. – Confirmo Nyssa furiosa.

.- Iba a decir amante, que es un poco más fino. – Remus aguantó la mala mirada que le lanzo la morena, con una sonrisa. – No me mires así que no solo no tengo la culpa de las ideas geniales de tu padre, sino que además tengo la solución a tu problema.

.- ¿En serio? – Nyssa paro en seco de dar vueltas y se abalanzó para abrazarle. ¡Mira que su niño era listo! Por eso se acostó con él. – Dime.

.- Matar a Malfoy. –Nyssa parpadeó un par de veces, antes de reanudar su frenético paseo. - ¿Qué? Es buena idea. Además si me cogieran conseguir un bis a bis en Azkaban ya no es tan difícil.

.- Remus, tómate esto un poquitín en serio.

.- ¿Quién dijo que bromeo?

.- ¡Lo tengo! – Nyssa sonrió al sentirse llena de inspiración. Se acercó a Remus y le tomó la mano. – Fuguémonos.

.- ¿Cuándo dices fugarnos, no te referirás a...?

.- Nos escapamos y nos casamos. – Nyssa sonrió con orgullo al exponer su "brillante" idea.

.- Acabas de adoptar un parecido con Lesa asombroso. – Remus la soltó la mano y retrocedió un paso haciendo una cruz con los dedos. Nyssa le hizo un gesto de "no es momento de bromear".

.- ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo? – Nyssa se llevó las manos a las caderas. El enfado monumental que tenía la chica con su padre estaba a punto de volverse contra el chico que tenía frente a ella.

.- Nyssa, soy un chico, licántropo de 18 años. Por tanto, tengo fobia al compromiso. ¡Claro que no quiero casarme! – Explico Remus, logrando que la mueca de furia de Nyssa se marcara aún más. – Además, aunque nos casáramos, la fecha de la boda siempre sería posterior a la firma del documento por tu padre, por lo que carecería de validez.

.- Estoy segura de poder encontrar un duende con pocos escrúpulos que ponga la fecha adecuada en el certificado de matrimonio. – Nyssa descartó con un gesto ese problema, antes de lanzarse a la yugular de Remus. Figuradamente. – ¡No puedo creer que antes prefieras matar e ir a la cárcel por mi que casarte conmigo!

.- No es eso. – Remus trató de apaciguarla. – Es que casarnos tan jóvenes no lo termino yo de ver...

.- ¿Se puede pasar? – Cuando Lily asomó la nariz por la puerta, Remus estaba tan contento de verla que la hubiera besado, aunque James le matase luego.

.- Sí, pasa, por favor. – Casi suplico Remus. Lily entró seguida de toda la pandilla.

.- Eso, pasa. Así Remus podrá escabullirse de esta pelea. – Al oír a Nyssa, los 4 se volvieron hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado para que la pareja siguiera discutiendo tranquilamente.

.- No, me estoy escabullendo. Es que tu idea tiene algunas lagunas. ¡Y no os valláis que tenemos que hablar! – Ante el rugido del licántropo los 4 se pararon en seco, y se volvieron hacia la habitación.

.- ¡Vale ya de marearnos! – Gritó Sirius al ver que Nyssa iba a mandarles fuera otra vez. La morena se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, mientras sus amigos se acomodaban en las camas de las chicas.

.- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? – Pregunto Wyn.

.- Que Remus no se quiere casar conmigo para ayudarme a librarme de la nueva idea feliz de mi padre. – Nyssa les tendió a los 4, la carta de su padre.

.- ¿Concubina de Malfoy? – Preguntaron los 4 nada más terminar de leerla.

.- Sí, tengo que librarme de eso como sea. – Nyssa le lanzó una mirada asesina a Remus. Bastaba que él quisiera ayudarla, para solucionarlo, pero noooo. Por favor, que lo de casarse tampoco era para tanto.

.- ¿Por qué no le pides consejo legal a Jenny? Ella es abogada. – Le aconsejo Wyn.

.- Buena idea. Mañana mismo le escribiré una carta. – Nyssa sonrió, visiblemente más relajada, aunque aún estaba furiosa con Remus. Pero seguro que la inteligente "cuñada" de Wyn encontraba la forma de ayudarla. Una que no requiriera la colaboración de ningún hombre. - ¿Queríais hablar de algo?

.- Pues sí. – James tomó aire. Los cuatro habían llegado a la conclusión de que él era el más adecuado para hablar. Para hacer honor a la verdad, Lily había decidido que dado que la idea feliz era de James, que la expusiera él a la interesada. – Verás, Nyssa hay algo sobre el plan contra Malfoy que no te hemos comentado... – James hizo una pausa, y Nyssa le alentó a seguir. – Alguien tiene que darle la poción a Malfoy y tu eres de la única que no sospechará...

.- No tienes porque hacerlo sino quieres. – Se apresuró a intervenir Lily. – Cualquiera de nosotras dos puede hacerse pasar por ti...

.- ¿Estás loca? Ni de coña os vais a quedar Wyn o tu a solas con Malfoy. Y no Remus, estaré bien, esto es cosa mía. – Nyssa no dejo tiempo a que nadie protestara.

.- No estarás sola. – Sirius sonrió burlón ante las caras de sus amigos, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. – El que tu quieras de nosotros, estará debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, listo para matar a Malfoy si se pasa medio pelo.

.- Y sobre eso no hay discusión. – Esta vez fue Remus el que se adelantó a la protesta de Nyssa. Los ojos negros de la joven le lanzaron una mirada envenenada.

.- Vale, pues que venga James. – Nyssa lo dijo mirando a Remus, dando a entender que era una especie de castigo para el licántropo, aunque lo cierto es que lo habría hecho igual. Estaba segura de que Remus buscaría cualquier excusa para matar a Malfoy si tenía la oportunidad, independientemente de la opinión de ella. - ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

.- En cuanto Snape tenga la poción lista. – Contestó James.

.- Más te vale cuidarla bien. – Le advirtió/amenazó Remus a James esa noche cuando se fueron a acostar.

.- Como una joya. – Prometió el moreno de pelo revuelto en una de las raras ocasiones en que se ponía serio y solemne.

.- Con que se la cuides igual que cuidarías de Lily, le vale. – James iba a replicarle a Sirius de la forma que se merecía, pero el merodeador de ojos grises ya había cerrado las cortinas de su cama después de soltar una carcajada.

&·&·&

Snape no tuvo lista la poción hasta la semana siguiente:

.- Me ha costado mucho. La poción estaba pensada para enamorar a la primera persona del sexo opuesto que vea el que tome la poción. Yo he tenido que modificar eso y además hacer el efecto permanente. El caso es que Malfoy se enamorara de Rosier en cuanto le vea. – Snape hizo el gesto de alguien que espera recibir el premio Nóbel de química en breves segundos.

.- Eres un genio, Severus. – Le peloteó Lily, haciendo que James soltara un bufido. Pero si él plan era cosa de él, y los piropos de la pelirroja eran para el pelo grasiento. Realmente no hay justicia.

.- Lo sé. – Replico Snape sin el menor asomo de modestia. – ¿Quién se la va a dar¿Nyssa?

.- No es asunto tuyo. – James agarró a Lily, que a su vez tenía agarrada la poción, y la arrastro sin miramientos fuera de la sala. Lily le dirigió a su ex una sonrisa de disculpa.

.- A ver cuando aprendes educación, Potter. – James le dio otra muestra de sus buenos modales a Snape en forma de corte de mangas antes de irse.

&·&·&

.- Tranquila. – Le susurró James a una más que histérica Nyssa.

.- Eso es fácil de decir para ti. – Contestó Nyssa con una mueca que se convirtió en respingo al abrirse la puerta y entrar Malfoy.

El rubio no se molestó en pedir disculpas por el retraso de más de 45 minutos, o en saludar a la morena, o en alabar lo guapa que estaba con la túnica Nyssa. Y eso que la morena había pasado cuatro horas eligiendo vestido. Por un lado ella siempre quería estar guapa, por otro la túnica que llevara tendría que ser incinerada después.

.- Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón. – Malfoy sonrió con orgullo mientras Nyssa servía el vino, sumisamente. Ya sabía que una bofetada era justo lo que necesitaba la chica para entrar en vereda. – Estar conmigo es lo mejor para ti. Y aunque el otro día, no fue un buen día para ti, los próximos serán mejor.

.- Eso podemos debatirlo. – Mascullo Nyssa con insolencia, a la vez que llenaba hasta el borde su propia copa de vino.

.- No me gusta que bebas y lo sabes. – Ante esto la reacción de la chica debería haber sido dejar la copa en la mesa y pedir disculpas, en lugar de tomarla y apurarla de un solo trago con los ojos oscuros clavados desafiantemente en los grises.

Malfoy se enfureció. James se preparó para pasar al ataque en caso necesario, Nyssa agarró la botella de Merlot dispuesta a rompérsela en la cabeza si fuera preciso... Entonces, la puerta se abrió y entró Narcisa echa una furia.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí con ella? – La rubia se llevo ambas manos a las caderas y señaló a Nyssa con su barbilla.

.- Ahora, no Narcisa. – Malfoy ni se molesto en mirarla.

.- ¿Ahora no¿Cómo que ahora no? Soy tu futura esposa y la madre de tu hijo, me merezco algo de respeto. – La rubia apretó los puños con rabia contenida.

.- Ja. – Se burlo Malfoy. – A saber si el niño es mío.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, tanto que James sólo tuvo tiempo de agarrar a Nyssa y ponerla a salvo de Narcisa. La rubia se había desquiciado del todo ante el insulto de Malfoy, se abalanzó sobre la mesa, tomó un cuchillo y apuñaló a Malfoy con saña.

.- ¡Dios mío! – Narcisa soltó el cuchillo y miró a Malfoy tendido en el suelo. – Lo he matado. Lo he apuñalado en el corazón.

&·&·&

.- Tardan demasiado. – Remus daba vueltas por la sala común, bastante llena de gente, impaciente porque regresará Nyssa.

Había tratado de desearla suerte, pero la morena aún estaba picada con él, por eso de que no quisiera casarse con ella. Y que el consejo legal de Jenny fuera que se casara y encontrara un duende con la falta de escrúpulos suficiente como para poner la fecha de boda adecuada, no había contribuido a mejorar las cosas... Sin embargo, con tal de que la morena nunca más tuviera que estar a solas con Malfoy, se casaría con ella las veces que hiciera falta.

.- Estará bien. James no dejará que la pase nada malo. – Repitió Sirius comprensivo. – Siéntate y ayúdanos a estudiar DCAO. Piensa que si te pasas el rato mirando la puerta, esta no se abrirá nunca.

Remus iba a rechazar una vez más la oferta del moreno y las Evans, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron James y Nyssa. A Remus le faltó tiempo para abrazar a la morena y besarla. Al principio los Gryffidors de la sala común observaron en silencio, pero luego todos se pusieron a vitorear y aplaudir.

Que Remus estaba loco por Nyssa, y que ella estaba loca por no dejar a Malfoy y correr con el merodeador, era la comidilla de la casa de los leones. Así que todos llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando esa escena. Por supuesto, guardarían el secreto, no querían que Malfoy matara a Nyssa y castrara a Remus.

Entre los que más aplaudían estaban Wyn y Sirius. Estaba claro, que de puertas de la sala común para dentro, el nuevo tema de conversación serían sus amigos y a ellos dos les dejarían en paz.

Por su parte, James se dejo caer en el sofá al lado de Lily. La pelirroja dejo de aplaudir al notar una mancha de sangre en la camiseta de James.

.- ¿Y esa sangre? – Lily le señaló la mancha y James pareció verla por primera vez.

.- De Malfoy. – Contestó James sin poder creer aún lo que él y Nyssa acababan de hacer.

.- ¿Le apuñalaste¡Bien por ti! – Remus ya iba a abrazar a James cuando cayó en la cuenta que Malfoy se tenía que haber pasado mucho de la ralla para que James, el moral James, se decidiera a apuñalarle. - ¿Qué paso? – Dijo tomando asiento y poniéndose serio.

.- No fui yo. fue Narcisa quien le apuñaló. – Le desilusionó James.

.- ¿Narcisa¿La cursi de mi prima apuñaló a Malfoy? – Preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

.- Sí. Debí hacerlo yo hace mucho tiempo. – Nyssa, sentada al lado de Remus, suspiró con envidia.

.- ¿Y lo ha matado? – Se interesó Wyn.

.- No, por desgracia, solo lo hirió. Nada que Ponfrey no pudiera arreglar. – Nyssa sonó totalmente decepcionada. – Y lo peor es que fuimos James y yo quienes lo llevamos a la enfermería.

.-¿Cómo? – Los ojos dorados de Remus fueron de su amigo a Nyssa.

.- Sí. – Confirmo James. - ¿Qué íbamos a hacer sino¿Dejar que se desangrara ahí mismo?

.- Sí. – respondió Remus tajante.

.- Pues yo no fui capaz de hacerle eso ni a una alimaña como Malfoy. – James parecía tan molesto consigo mismo que Lily se encontró así misma pasando un brazo por el cuello del muchacho y besándole en la mejilla. Wyn y Sirius cruzaron una mirada de astucia.

.- ¿Y mi prima querida? – Sirius se dirigió a Nyssa, para no cortar el buen rollo entre James y Lily.

.- Snape esta con ella. Él nos ayudo con la excusa. Dijo que Malfoy se resbaló con una poción derramada en el suelo y se clavó un cuchillo. – Los 4 Grys, cruzaron miradas de extrañeza, no era algo fácil de imaginar. – A Ponfrey también le costó creerlo. – Nyssa supo perfectamente lo que estaban pensando.

.- ¿Os dio tiempo a darle la poción? – Inquirió Lily.

.- Sí, en cuanto Malfoy vea a Rosier surgirá el amor. – James esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

.- Bien. Aunque insisto en que me parece poco comparado con lo que se merece. – Refunfuñó Remus. Más de uno estuvo de acuerdo.

&·&·&

.- Al fin le han dado el alta a Malfoy. – Anunció Wyn según se sentaba en la mesa con sus amigos, durante el almuerzo de la semana previa a los EXTASIS. – Me lo ha contado Lucas durante Muggleología.

.- Hablando de Lucas. ¿Qué tal esta¿Sigue creyéndose gay? – Se interesó James.

.- ¿Por qué Potter? Ya estás preparado para salir el armario... Lo digo porque como hay parece ser el día oficial para ello. – Lily respondió con una mirada de inocencia a la asesina de James.

.- No, es para Marlene. – James tuvo que contentarse con sonar borde, pero si fuera un tío el que dijo eso le habría usado de saco de boxeo. – Tengo que alejarla de ese pervertido de Diggory. – Los ojos castaños fusilaron al profesor que se servía zumo en aquel momento. James logró que el cartón le estallara en la cama.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? Amos es un encanto. – Lily observó con ojos llenos de adoración, como el joven profesor se limpiaba el zumo con un hechizo.

.- Pues yo sigo sin saber que le ves. – Nyssa volvió a mirar a Diggory, pero como siempre, terminó lanzando una mirada de incomprensión a Wyn. La tricolor rodó los ojos, deseando que su prima se dejara de tonterías y se lanzara a por James de una vez.

.- ¿Sabes lo que te digo James? Que hagas lo que quieras. Si quieres que Marlene se aleje de Amos, por mi perfecto. Así me quitas a una rival del medio. – Lily sonrió con astucia, y empezó a comer sus patatas fritas con renovadas energías.

.- James la observó con los ojos entornados. Sin darse cuenta Lily acababa de darle el único argumento que podría disuadirle de alejar a Marlene e Diggory. Y es que por poco que a James le gustase que Marlene estuviese con Diggory, menos le gustaba que fuese Lily la "victima de ese pervertido".

.- Ahí, viene Malfoy. No miréis... – Les riñó Wyn al ver que Lily, Nyssa y Remus se giraban para mirar.

.- Pero quiero verlo... – Protestó Remus.

.- Haberte puesto a este lado. – Sirius tragó su último trozo de filete y se unió a la conversación. Cuando estaban en exámenes, sus comidas eran poco menos que sagradas, ni siquiera Wyn tenía permiso para interrumpirlas.

Nyssa sacó de su bolso un pequeño espejo, gracias al cual, podría ver la escena sin girar la cabeza. Lily y Remus se pegaron a ella, en aquel momento a Remus le importaba poco que Malfoy les viera juntos.

.- Ya se acercan. – Wyn se apiado de ellos y les radió la escena. – Bueno, ya se acerca Malfoy a Rosier. Porque Rosier ya esta sentado y...

.- No te líes Wyn. – La cortó Lily.

.- Lo siento. El caso es que se miran a los ojos y...

.- ¿Creéis que Malfoy le dirá algunas apasionadas palabras? – Marlene apareció de sopetón al lado de Sirius, que pegó un respingo. La rubia ni se dio cuenta, ya que tenía la mirada absorta de quien esta viendo el final mega edulcorado de una película romanticota.

.- Pos va a ser que no. – Contestó James con una mueca de asco, al ver como Malfoy se abalanzaba con fría pasión sobre Rosier, que no pareció demasiado disgustado con ello, logrando que la mesa de Slytherin en pleno se atragantara.

El atragantamiento en masa hizo que todos los comensales volvieran su atención hacia la susdichamesa.

.- Ahora podéis mirar. – Wyn dio el visto bueno a sus amigos mal situados.

.- ¿Para ver a Malfoy enrollándose con Rosier? Paso. Estoy comiendo. – Se negó Remus.

.- Oye, que bien se esta en vuestra mesa. – Se sorprendió Marlene. – Esta noche vendré a cenar con vosotros. Desde aquí se ve muy bien a mi Amos. – Marlene sonrió embelesada.

.- Ese tipejo no te conviene Marlene. – Señaló James despectivo. - ¿Verdad, Sirius?

.- Sí, James.- Respondió el aludido sumiso. Claro que Sirius hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de que le dejaran tomar el postre de los labios de Wyn en paz.

.- ¿Ves? Sirius me apoya. Mira, te he preparado una pequeña lista con los chicos más adecuados para ti. – James sacó un pergamino de casi un metro de largo lleno de nombres.

.- Sí, James, sí. – Marlene dio distraída unas palmadas en el dorso de la mano de James. Al menos esa era su intención, pero como no miraba, metió la mano en el flan de James.

.- Estoy de acuerdo con Potter, Marlene. Amos no te conviene. – Marlene miro con suspicacia a Lily, mietras se limpiaba los dedos con una sevilleta. Que la pelirroja estuviera de acuerdo con James en algo ya era para mosquearse. Si además, sumamos que Marlene sabía que la molaba Amos, estaba claro que debía desconfiar.

.- Esta bien. – Aunque por otra parte, Marlene no perdía nada por coger la lista, leerla, y darle así el gusto a James. La bastó un vistazo para llegar a una conclusión. – James, todos los chicos de la lista son gays.

.- No es verdad. Marius Marcel es bisexual. Y lo de Lucas no lo tengo yo tan claro. – Matizó James.

.- Yo tampoco. – Le apoyó Remus.

.- Pues te aseguro que lo es. – Suspiraron Marlene y Wyn con pesar.

.- ¿A que viene ese tono pesaroso? – Se pico Sirius con su chica. la Gry, pillada de improviso, no supo contestar, lo que molesto a Sirius. El moreno se levantó y se fue en pleno ataque de celos.

.- Sirius. – Atino a decir Wyn, pero el chico no se volvió.

.- Vuestra primera pelea. – Señaló Remus, con su humor habitual. – Ve con él y procura que no sea la última.

Wyn suspiró y se fue tras su irascible y celoso novio. No le costó demasiado encontrarle: estaba sentado sobre una roca junto a la orilla del lago, lanzando piedras que daban varios saltos en el agua antes de sumergirse en ella.La jovense sentó en la roca detrás de Sirius, apoyó su cara en el hombro del chico mientras los brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

.- No debes tener celos de Lucas. – Nada más que la chica le dijo eso, Sirius se liberó de los brazos de Wyn, se puso de pie y se encaró con ella.

.- Ya. Si no le hubiese dado por creer que es gay tú seguirías siendo su novia en este momento... Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso al pensar en eso. – rebatió Sirius.

.- Eso no lo puedes saber. A lo mejor hubiera descubierto que Lucas es mejor para mi como amigo que como amante, (que es exactamente lo que pienso ahora) y hubiera cortado con él. Igual hubiese terminado contigo sin pasar por la casilla de Rosier. – Wyn se acomodó en la roca y Sirius sonrió con incrédula amargura. - En cualquier caso, quiero a Lucas, y eso no lo voy a cambiar ni siquiera por ti, amor mío. Aunque...

.- ¿Aunque? – La alentó Sirius, viendo que la chica vacilaba.

.- Una parte de mi, aún esta resentida con él. Cuando lo dejamos, pensé que era culpa mía que Lucas fuera gay, que era tan poco femenina que...

.- Eso es una gilipollez. – Cortó Sirius con vehemencia, sentándose a la roca y tomando la carita de Wyn entre sus manos. – El es gay y punto. No es culpa tuya. Es más, la culpa es de él, no debió salir contigo sin tener claro sus tendencias sexuales.

.- Ya, pero todas mis relaciones son un desastre absoluto. Y todo a raíz de que el fuera gay. ¿pero y si ahora resulta que no es gay¿Entonces por qué me dejo? – Wyn liberó con cuidado su cara de las manos del chico, y dejo que sus ojos vagaran por la superficie del lago. – No era lo bastante buena para él. Igual que con Rosier... – Miró a Sirius con los ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir y sonrió con ironía. - ¡Qué horror! Parezco obsesionada con mis primeras relaciones. No me extraña que estés celoso... Pero te juro que no tienes porqué: solo quiero saber que salió mal para no repetirlo contigo.

.- Wyn. – Sirius volvió a tomar la exótica carita en sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos. – Esto no va a salir mal: tengo muy claro que soy heterosexual y no me interesa casarme con una sangre limpia con 0 de cociente intelectual... Por tanto, no vamos a repetir los errores del pasado. En todo caso, los cometeremos nuevos. – Wyn sonrió antes de que Sirius la besara.

"¿Tienes clase?

.- Pues ahora mismo no sabría decirlo. – Wyn hizo un esfuerzo por recordar un horario que jamás se había preocupado de memorizar.

.- Sino la tienes, podríamos darnos un baño. Hoy hace calor. – Sirius la estrechó con fuerza por la cintura, para instarla a caminar.

.- Pero no tengo ropa de baño. – Protestó Wyn ingenuamente.

.- Fin de la discusión, vamos a bañarnos. – Decidió Sirius cargándola a hombros.

&·&·&

.- ¿Dónde estabais? – Lily recibió a los jóvenes Gry de esta forma en el vestíbulo del castillo, con sus manos en las caderas. - ¿Sabéis que? Prefiero no saberlo. – decidió la pelirroja tras darle un vistazo a la empapada pareja.

.- Pero Lily, si solo estuvimos... – Wyn trató de explicarse, pero Lily se llevo las manos a los oídos y empezó a chillar para no escucharla.

James llego, atraído por el escándalo y miró a Lily con extrañeza, antes de señalarla y mirar a Wyn y Sirius, como diciendo "¿Y a esta que le pasa?" Luego decidió que renunciaba a entender a esa chica y anunció.

.- Os he estado buscando. Dumbledore, quiere vernos en su despacho.

.- ¿Cuándo? – Sirius no se sorprendió demasiado. Con o sin rastas, Dumbledore siempre sabía que pasaba en su escuela, y ya tardaba demasiado en llamarles al orden...

.- Hace veinte minutos. - James consultó su reloj. – Recojamos a Nyssa y a Remus y vayamos a ver al viejo. – James apoyó las manos en los hombros de Lily y la hizo girar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras seguía con la explicación para Sirius y Wyn. – También ha llamado a Lucas, Marlene y la tribu de Slytherin...

.- Pues va a ser divertido. – Comento Sirius con ironía.

* * *

De nuevo me he portado más o menos bien. ¿No? El final no es muy impactante, y no tenéis ni idea de lo que me cuesta controlarme, además que luego sin nudo, mes cuesta más empezar el siguiente.

Y hablando del siguiente, en el 14, tendremos una charla con Dumbledore muy interesante, y el Sr. Malfoy, el padre de Lesa y Lucius irá a Hogwarts a llamar al orden a sus hijos, cosa que le va a llevar un buen rato... Y bastantes cosas más, que ya leeréis llegado el momento.

Hasta entonces besos y abrazos para todos...

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Hija política de Veronika. Paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 14 de Mey. Amiga por carta de una miembro de LODF. (Y fijo que me he dejado algo...)


	14. La Bombonera

Ta, ta, tata. Tatata tatata. Ah, hola mis niñas y niños. Aquí estamos quince días después con un nuevo capi de esta historia. Perdonad el inciso musical sí era una melodía, es que se me ha pegado la música de los malos de la Guerra de las Galaxias y no tengo manera de despegármela. Y lo he probado con todo... En fin, a ver si respondiendo RR se me pasa.

Allison Samantha Black: Hola, sí el padre de Nyssa es realmente una persona muy paternal. Claro que como Nyssa en realidad no es su hija. Igual no tiene tanto mérito. Te aseguro que James y Lily se lían, aunque en este no. Es que son muy cabezones. Besotes.

Trixi Black¿No te gusta la pareja Rosier y Malfoy? Pero si es bien mona... Y Narcisa que se vaya con Snape. No sé si Nyssa violaría a Remus, pero que lo secuestraba al juzgado más cercano fijo. ¿No te diste cuenta que me retrasé? Isa, cielo¿quién es él? Muakis.

Caperucita Roja: Anda que se conforma con poca cosa. El punto es si sabrías distinguir a Remus de tu abuelita, que no sé en que se parecen una vieja y un lobo, aparte de en la talla de camisón. Bueno, aparte de ser Slytherin, Narcisa no lo hizo mal del todo... Es el embarazo, que la hace perder puntería. Y Lily, estaría bien que hiciera lo que tu dices... Pero va a ser que no lo hará. Creo que si te das prisa aún pillas alguna caja de Ferrero Rocher, vamos, si no pasé yo por allí primero. Besines de FR.

CaRoLiNa T: Lo de la ceguera de James y Lily tiene mal arreglo, mira que por aquel entonces no existía la corrección por laser. A mi también me cayo muy bien Narcisa cuando apuñaló a Malfoy, pero era demasiado que acertara. Hasta pronto.

AnnaTB: Sí, creo que cuando Narcisa apuñaló a Malfoy, es la escena que más os gustó a todas. Lo del padre de Nyssa, aunque habrá que esperar a las pruebas de paternidad antes de afirmar que es su padre, que Nerea, la madre de Nyssa tenía sus cosillas, no tiene nombre. ¿A que puta privada es más exacto? No entiendo porque la palabra concubino suena tan diferente... Kisses.

Made: A mi dio bastante pena no tener una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar la cara de Malfoy padre, al enterarse de la vida emocional de sus hijos. Yo creo que si Nyssa quiere quedarse huérfana, debería de casarse con Remus inmediatamente. Paciencia, mi pequeña saltamontes, pronto verás que pasará con todos estos locos. Besines de gelatina de fresa.

Gerulita: me encanta que te encantara. Pues yo espero que los merodeadores demuestren su habilidad librándose del castigo, que por otra parte, al que tenían que castigar es a Malfoy, pero bueno. Me alegra que te gustara la escena romántica entre ambos los dos. Besos.

Sailor Alluminem Siren (12): Uf, pues ahora verás la empanada sexual que maneja Lucas, mira que confusión sexual más tonta le ha entrado... A ver cielo, que te veo un poco despistada: aquí no hay ni rata ni Voldemort, así que James y Lily no tienen porque terminar, casados, con un hijo y muertos. Este es un universo más o menos nuevo. Yo creo que James la rechazó más por caballerosidad, porque no quería que ella le utilizara. De todas formas, James se ha empeñado en olvidar a Lily, y cuando a este niño se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja... Nos leemos de nuevo más abajo.

MoonyGabriela: De verdad que corazón más delicado tienes... A este paso no voy a poder escribir nada, para que no te de el jamacuco. Besuquis.

Ginny84: Hola, que breve, niña. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Muakis.

Lucemvicuna: Hola, sí que he leído "algo" de la loca de Henar, alias HermioneWeasley86, esta también entre mis favoritas. Me falta leer un capi de lo último que escribió. Me alegra ser otra de tus favoritas. Besines de copa danone.

Ivy potter black: ¿Así que eso es lo que tiene que hacer una para subir en el ranquin de popularidad? Apuñalar a Lucius Malfoy. Lo digo porque ahora todas la habéis cogido cariño a Narcisa... Sí, el padre de Nyssa es un tanto peculiar, por no repetir la palabra capullo que tu tan bien usaste. Pues para mi que Lily va a tardar un poco más. Un beso de cereza.

Libertad: Hola, de privilegio nada, tu me dejaste dos RR y bien largos, pos yo te contesto a los dos. ¿Hablando de contestar, que mensaje de la Bombonería quieres que te conteste, sino actualizaste el fict? Al menos en mi página de favoritos me da que tienes cuatro capis, y ya te deje RR en el último. Lucas anda por ahí, por el despacho de Dumbledore. Hermana putativa, quiere decir que sois hermanas de padre desconocido, sí te digo la verdad no recuerdo como termine teniendo esta firma tan larga y curiosa. Creo que tiene que ver con que no sé decir no... Y aún así los chicos me duran poquísimo. Cielo, en la película de "dos vidas en un instante" no sale John Cusack. Mi niño John sale en Serendipity, en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal, (debi escoger un ejemplo más corto) y... Te lo sigo contando por mail y me centro un poco en el fict. Besines de helado de chocolate.

Dimebonitareina: Sí, la Nyssa nos ha resultado una chica muy hábil. ¡Es mi ídolo! En cuanto a su posible padre, digamos que está más preocupado por la posición social, que por el bienestar de su hija. ¿Tu crees que a Malfoy le va el riesgo de vivir con una psicopata? Yo pensaba que ese era Lestrange, eso explicaría porque se caso con Bellatrix. Habrá que ver por dónde se desliza Dumbledore. Muaks.

kurumi-desu: A veces también yo me pregunto de donde ha salido Draco, porque lo de emular a su padre, no se le da muy bien. ¿Segunda parte? Sí aún no ha terminado el fict, a esto aún le quedan varios coletazos... Besuquis.

Marie Ann: Me gusta que te gustara. Traté de actualizar antes, pero la página no me dejaba entrar. Sorry. Kisses.

Xtinamc: ¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes? Espero que esto te ayude a relajarte un rato y echarte un par de risas... Besos de apiserum, para que tengas energías para estudiar.

PiLiKiTa TsuKi AtHeNiTa¿Qué el 13 fue pasivo¿Con apuñalamiento? Jode,r pues si llega a ser activo, descuartizan a alguien. Si te digo la verdad, a mi lo de la película no me emociona mucho, sobre todo porque han puesto en el papel de Voldemort a uno de mis actores favoritos y me da que cuando la vea en el cine, mi vida peligrara, a menos que controle el grito de tío bueno. Y el libro, yo a Rowling la tengo pánico, a saber a quien se carga ahora. Gracias por recomendarme a tus friendo, en cuanto a si voy a clases, me falta un mes para coger las vacaciones de verano. ¡Las estoy deseando! Besitos, tocaya.

Kmila17: Gracias, preciosa. Mientras haya gente que me lea, fijo que sigo escribiendo. Besotes.

Steffypotter: Tranquila, preciosa. Me has escrito ahora, que has tenido tiempo, y eso me alegra. Un besín de helado de vainilla.

Keikleen: No te preocupes por lo de mezclar RR, pero es que nunca sé como contestarlos. Si lo dejo para la otra historia se me olvida que esta ahí, y si contesto aquí, me voy del tema totalmente. Supongo que la clase de padre que convierte en puta privada a su hija, es aquel que en realidad no es el padre de su hija. No creo que estes loca, al menos no más que Nyssa, que extrajo las mismas conclusiones del comportamiento de Remus respecto a la boda. No, Lily gafas no usa, pero déjala, que tarde o temprano verá el árbol que tiene enfrente, aunque solo sea porque se choque con él. Una duda mía. No sabía que el miércoles 11 de mayo fuera el día de la madre. Te podías haber buscado una excusa mejor, guapa. Besitos.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Tranquila, no te asustes, que a veces me retraso, pero yo los ficts no los dejo hasta que los termino. Ya veremos si se cumplen las predicciones de las parejas... Muakis.

sOfIa: NO te burles de Rosier y Malfoy... Con lo bonito que es el amor. (Suspiro interrumpido a medias por una gran risotada.) No te agobies con Lily, es como es, y algún día reaccionara. Besos.

Jane Hallyweel: Sí, la verdad es que Nyssa no ha tenido buenos referentes masculinos. Porque decir que los mejores referentes de ese tipo son los merodeadores, Lucas y Doc, que son muy majos, pero tienen tela. Para mi que lo de Narcisa son las hormonas, lástima que cuando dé a luz se la pasara. Chao.

Henar: Hola, amiguita mía. ¿Cómo va tu estresante vida? No tengo noticias tuyas y con eso que sé que el resto de mis compañeros de piso se fueron de juerga el otro día, estoy preocupada por ti. Cuando puedas cuéntame algo. ¿Vale¿Tu crees que a los chicos no les gusta que los apuñalen? Para mi que sí, a Lestrange por lo menos sí. Trataremos de quemar al padre de Nyssa, la verdad que se lo merece. Mukis bien gordos de chocolate.

Minea: Pos por mucho que te sorprenda, no se quejo mucha gente del cambio de acera de Lucas. Lo de James si que me lo comento alguien, pero tampoco mucha gente. Mira el lado bueno: eres original. No te preocupes por James, ya verás que no se controla mucho. ¿Sólo un poco cara de psicopata? En el fondo Malfoy y ella son la pareja ideal. Digo yo que el calamar, por muy grande que sea no ocupara todo el lago. ¿No? De verdad que me encantas: siempre al contrario que todo el mundo. La única que me suelta, lo de que Nyssa y Remus no deberían casarse. De verdad, cielo, eres un punto. O dos. ¡Un puntazo! Aunque que sepas que coincidimos en la época exacta en que Remus debería conocer al padre de Nyssa. Besos muy fuertes.

Y ahora sí, pasamos al capi, disfrutadlo.

**La profecía 14.**

**La bombonera.**

.- ¿Dónde estabais? – Preguntaron Nyssa y Remus, cuando encontraron a sus cuatro amigos. – Llevábamos un rato esperandoos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

.- Los Slytherin ya están allí. – Nyssa hizo una mueca de asco, que indicaba que cierto Slytherin rubio platino la había hecho huir literalmente del despacho del director.

.- ¿Y vosotros dos por qué estais mojados? – La expresión de la cara de Remus, al mirar a Sirius y Wyn, indicaba que era una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía.

.- Tuve que rescatar a un pobre pajarito que se estaba ahogando en el lago... – Explico Sirius, con cara de sacrificio.

.- Y luego yo, tuve que rescatar a Sirius, porque la madre del pajarito le estaba ahogando a picotazos. – Añadió Wyn, con idéntica cara. Remus meneó la cabeza, como diciendo que no se creía una palabra.

.- ¿Y por qué estabais en el despacho de Dumbledore? – Se mosqueó Lily.

.- Porque al igual que a ti nos ha llamado. – Apunto Nyssa.

.- Sí, pero hace treinta minutos. Y vosotros habéis ido a verle después de comer. – esta vez ni Remus ni Nyssa, rebatieron a James. El moreno de pelo revuelto los miró con atención. - ¿Qué estais tramando?

.- Pronto lo vereis. – Nyssa sonrió misteriosa.

.- Pase lo que pase, llegado el momento, decir a todo que sí. – Les advirtió Remus. Sus cuatro compañeros pusieron cara de extrañeza, sin embargo, no pudieron discutirlo más, ya que llegaron Marlene y Lucas, y el licántropo les hizo un gesto de que guardarán silencio.

Finalmente llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, donde los Slytherin tenían organizado una especie de tira y afloja. En concreto Florero y Malfoy, tenían agarrado a Rosier, cada uno de un brazo, y tiraban en direcciones opuestas. Narcisa, estaba sentada en un silla, observando la escena con la serenidad propia de las mujeres embarazadas. Snape, estaba en un rincón, mirando a Narcisa la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia el extraño trío formado por Malfoy, Rosier y Florero.

Cuando llegaron los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw, Dumbledore estaba en el baño. (Donde se le habían enganchado los cascabeles de las rastas con la cortina de la ducha.) Así que se dispersaron: las Evans y Marlene se acercaron al fénix del director para darle de comer, mientras, Remus le hablaba a Nyssa del hotel que sus padres regentaban en el centro de Londres y que estaba en banca rota, con Siriu y James metiendo baza...

.- Lamento el retraso. – cuando Dumbledore entró en su despacho, todos se callaron. No sólo por respeto a su director, sino porque su nueva imagen aún impresionaba a sus alumnos. – Bien tenemos mucho de que hablar... Para empezar, quería avisarle, Sr. Malfoy que su padre hará acto de presencia en este despacho en cualquier momento. – El rubio palideció, digamos que su padre no vería con buenos ojos su nueva relación. – Entre tanto, tenemos que hablar de los recientes acontecimientos que han ocurrido en mi escuela y por los que alguien va a terminar pagando... – Dumbledore miró a los Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw, Snape y Narcisa por encima de sus gafas, los chicos mantuvieron la mirada casi impasibles.

.- Sí, director, debe expulsar a Malfoy cuanto antes. – Florero no captó la mirada del anciano a los otros, y se dispuso a mover sus fichas para alejar a Malfoy de su novio.

.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Dumbledore señaló a Rosier y Florero. – Yo no les llamé.

.- Yo voy a donde va mi Lucito. – Rosier agarró el brazo del rubio con un gesto bastante... femenino. Remus a duras penas contuvo la carcajada al oír lo de "Lucito".

.- Ya sabía yo que eran unos maricones. – Narcisa miró a sus compañeros de casa con su cara de "estoy oliendo mierda".

.- Joder, ya van dos de mis ex novios. – Musitó Wyn tan bajo que solo Sirius y Lily, que estaban a su lado, lo oyeron. Su prima y su novio le tomaron las manos, de forma consoladora.

.- Y donde va mi Evancín, estoy yo. – Florero dio un tirón tan fuerte del brazo de Rosier, que casi se lo disloca.

.- Bueno, bueno. Ustedes dos váyanse que de momento no me hacen falta. – Dumbledore hizo un gesto de despedida a Rosier y Florero con la mano. – Y si ven a la Srta. Malfoy por ahí, díganle que venga con su prometido. – En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron Lesa y Perkin cogidos del brazo. – Justo los que faltaban. Por favor, tomen asiento.

.- Disculpe el retraso, Sr. Director, es que no nos aclarabamos con la vajilla para la boda. – Explico Lesa, tomando asiento sin soltarse del brazo de su prometido.

.- Esta bien. Como iba diciendo, últimamente en mi escuela pasan ciertas cosas raras. Sobre todo, en torno a Lesa y Lucius. – Dumbledore miró suspicazmente a los merodeadores y a las chicas, pero ninguno llego a inmutarse demasiado.

.- ¿Cosas raras? Yo no he notado que me haya pasado nada raro últimamente. – Interrumpió Malfoy.

.- Bueno, te caíste sobre un cuchillo y ahora dices que te gusta Rosier... – Señaló Lesa. – Por fortuna, yo sigo siendo la viva imagen de la cordura y la salud mental...

.- Al fin llego. – Por la red Flu llegó el Sr. Malfoy, el rubio padre de Lesa y Lucius. Acto seguido, se puso a pedir la dimisión del director. – Es una vergüenza, has dejado que mis hijos se desmadren totalmente porque estabas ocupado destrozándote el pelo. ¡A saber con que pobretones caza fortunas se han enrollado mis hijos!

.- Bueno, yo no soy lo que se dice pobre. – Intervino Perkin con timidez. – En fin, mis padres tienen una fabrica de papiros...

.- ¿Papiros? – Repitió el Sr. Malfoy, como si nunca hubiese oído esa palabra.

.- Se usan para escribir. – Dijo Snape, servicial.

.- ¡Ya sé para que sirven los papiros! – Se irritó el Sr. Malfoy.

.- Y para que lo sepas, papa. Esta vez no necesito tu bendición. – Lesa se puso en pie y empezó a hablar con su apasionado tono de Julieta cinematográfica. – Te guste o no me casaré con Perkin y seremos muy felices en su casa de Mónaco...

.- ¿Mónaco? Mi querido hijo político dame un abrazo... – Viendo el cariño que le tenía su pequeña Lesa, el Sr. Malfoy decidió que no se podía luchar contra el amor. – Bueno, no todo esta tan mal.

.- No, no lo esta. – Confirmo diplomáticamente Dumbledore.

.- ¿Entonces yo puedo casarme con Rosy? – Se Ilusionó Lucius.

.- No. Tu te casarás con Narcisa, que para algo esta embarazada de ti... – El Sr. Malfoy puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia. – Ella te hará volver al buen camino.

.- Es que... resulta que al final no me voy a casar, porque no estoy embarazada. – Narcisa se liberó de la mano, semejante a una garra de lagarto, que estaba sobre su hombro.

.- ¿Cómo que no estás embarazada? – Snape abandonó cualquier intento de aparentar estar allí, "porque no ponían nada en la tele" para mirar a la rubia con interés. - ¿Pero tú no te habías hecho la prueba?

.- Pues no... – Reconoció Narcisa avergonzada. – Tuve un retraso de 5 días y pensé que estaba encinta.

.- La madre que la parió. – Exclamo Lily. Si ella cada vez que tenía un retraso se creyera que estaba embarazada, todos sus meses serían un show.

.- Pues yo si no esta embarazada no me caso con ella. – Hizo constar Lucius.

.- Nyssa. – El. Sr. Malfoy se volvió hacia su unica esperanza de lograr devolver a su hijo al buen camino.

.- Pos va a ser que no. – Se adelantó Nyssa. – Es que yo ya estoy casada. – La morena tomo de la mano a Remus a la vez que ambos mostraban las alianzas con orgullo.

12 cuellos con sus respectivas cabezas, se giraron a tal velocidad hacia Remus y Nyssa, que prácticamente, se los dislocaron en el movimiento. Los dos merodeadores y las Evans, advertidos más o menos por sus amigos se recuperaron antes de la sorpresa, al igual que Snape, que recuperó su pose habitual de "nada de esto es asunto mío".

.- Eso no es verdad. – Atacó Lucius Malfoy, Remus le sostuvo la mirada con divertida insolencia, haciendo que el rubio se enfureciera aún más. Digamos que la idea de que su rival y su ex novia estuvieran felizmente casados, no hacía muy dichoso al rubio platino.

.- Sí, que lo es. – Dumbledore sacó un pergamino con aspecto de documento legal y lo extendió sobre la mesa. – Aquí esta el certificado de matrimonio. Como podéis ver tiene fecha de hace una semana... – Dumbledore se volvió a acomodar en el sillón con un alegre cascabeleo. Flitwitch, como duende estaba autorizado para realizar matrimonios de emergencia, algo muy útil en un colegio donde no se impartían clases de educación sexual, y además, falsificaba fechas mejor que nadie.

.- ¿Y qué? Cualquier duende con pocos escrúpulos puede haberlo firmado. – Terció el Sr. Malfoy, que lo sabía por la experiencia de haber hecho uso de dichos servicios a menudo.

.- Ey, no que es verdad. – Intervino Lily rápidamente. – Yo estuve allí y fue una boda preciosa.

.- Yo también estuve. – La apoyó Marlene. Por supuesto, la Raven no iba a admitir que desconocía semejante bombazo informativo, y si una se tiene que inventar la información... Pues se la inventa y punto en boca.

.- ¿Ah, sí¿Y como fue? – Las preguntó Lesa, con sorprendente interés. Sorprendente porque no parecía celosa, sino sólo interesada en tomar ideas para su boda.

Los siguientes 20 minutos fueron al demostración de que fantasear con bodas imposibles, puede llegar a ser útil, ya que la "boda" de Nyssa y Remus se convirtió en un mix de lo que hubieran sido las bodas de ensueño de Lily con Sirius, y Marlene con James. Que si carrozas de pegasos blancos, que si coros de hadas cantoras de Viena, que si pasteles de veinte mil kilos, que si rosas de colores irisados, que si anillos con diamantes del tamaño de la isla más grande de las Azores, que si lluvias de almíbar, que si Fawques hizo salir de sus cenizas un anillo de rubíes...

Por su parte, James y Sirius cruzaron miradas en plan "de la que nos hemos librado", ya que esas bodas les hubieran costado un ojo de la cara y parte del riñón. Wyn y Lucas intercambiaban miradas de "Que locas". Las miradas de Nyssa y Remus decían más bien "¿fue así? Pues para mi que yo no estaba..."

Afortunadamente, el destino metió baza en ese momento, en forma de pelea de adivinos mediada por McGonagall y que entró como un tornado en el despacho del Director.

.- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? Minerva, por favor, que te pedi tranquilidad... – La Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor le lanzo al Director una mirada que por poco le convierte en paté cremoso.

.- Es por culpa de estas farsantes que se creen adivinas... – Tras recomponer su imagen, Cloto y las otras Moiras, hicieron un ademán despectivo hacia Trewnaley y Neftis.

.- ¿Farsante, yo? – Se ofendió Trewnaley. – Soy descendiente de la adivina Casandra Vlatski. Vosotras solo sois unas advenedizas sin ojos, que no haríais una predicción acertada ni de coña.

.- ¿Quieres una predicción acertada? Aquí te va una. Te vas a caer. – Predijo Atropo, mientras su Ojo Místico asentía vigorosamente.

.- Ah, sí. Pues no sé como. – Se burlo la adivina incrédula. Laquesis le arrebató a Tiresius su bastón, y la sacudió con el a lo Gandalf haciéndola caer al suelo.

.- Te caíste. – Anunciaron las tres Moiras a la vez.

.- ¿Me devuelves mi bastón? – Pidió Tiresius.

.- ¿Y tu pretendes que **YO** controle esto? – McGonagall salto encima del escritorio de Dumbledore, le agarro de las solapas de la túnica y empezo a agitar al director de atrás hacia delante a la vez que le pegaba chillidos. – Y encima, tu te pones a hacer el gilipollas con tu pelo. ¿Pero que te crees¿Bob Marley¿Tina Turner? Esto es insoportable...

.- Bueno, yo en peleas domésticas no me meto. – Asustado, el Sr. Malfoy decidió largarse de allí. – Lesa, ya hablaremos de la boda, cuanto antes mejor. – No vaya a ser que el chico este se me arrepienta, penso para si mismo. - Y Lucius, hablaremos de donde terminar con tu nuevo capricho.

.- ¿Nos dejarás ir de vacaciones a Rosi y a mi a un sitio romántico? – Se ilusionó el aludido.

.- Algo así. – El Sr. Malfoy pensaba en un sanatorio mental, donde a base de maldiciones eléctricas te quitaban la tontería. O te dejaban vegetal perdido.

.- ¿Y si la damos un tranquilizante a esta mujer? – Sugirió Sirius al ver como su profesora de transformaciones empezaba a darle puñetazos a Dumbledore.

.- ¿A cual de las dos? – Lucas señaló a Lesa, que se había acercado a Nyssa y la estaba poniendo de perra, cabrona, manipuladora, hija de puta para arriba...

.- ¡Cuánto te admiro! – Concluyo al fin la Sly. Luego la dio un abrazo a la morena y se fue con su novio y su hermano.

.- Bueno, pasadlo bien. – Les aconsejó Snape, a modo de despedida.

.- ¿Nos vais a dejar a solas con este marrón? – Pregunto Lily incrédula.

.- Bueno, es vuestra jefa de casa y nosotros los Sly no le tenemos muchos aprecio a Dumbledore. – Señaló Narcisa. – Encargaos vosotros. – Y sin más, la rubia y el moreno, se largaron.

.- Nosotras también nos vamos. –Anunciaron las cinco adivinas.

.- Es que tenemos que aconsejarle a Hagrid, la forma exacta en que debe de plantar las calabazas si quiere tener una buena cosecha. – Explicó Atropo a modo de disculpa.

.- Esta bien. – James se revolvió el pelo, meditando la estrategia. – Remus, Sirius, Lucas y yo, sujetaremos a McGonagall. Vosotras cuatro ayudad a Dumbledore.

Los cuatro chicos, eran fuertes, y aún así, no encontraron forma de separar a McGonagall del cuello de Dumbledore, que para entonces ya empezaba a acusar los efectos de la falta de oxígeno, y decía cosas muy raras sobre luces blancas y brillantes al final de túneles oscuros. Hasta que Lily, tuvo la feliz idea de lanzarle un Desmanius a la profesora.

.- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Se mosqueó James al ver que la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada victoriosa. – Eso se te podía haber ocurrido un poco antes...

.- Al menos se me ocurrió. – La sonrisa triunfal de Lily se extendió a sus labios.

.- Vale, luego le dices tu a Minerva, quien la desmayó. – Ese comentario de James, borró la sonrisa de Lily.

.- ¿Esta bien, director? – Pregunto Wyn abanicando a Dumbledore.

.- No, me duele...

.- ¿El qué? Traeré a la enfermera. – Nyssa ya se estaba levantando, pero el anciano la detuvo.

.- No, es que se me ha enganchado un cascabel con la silla y me tira del pelo. – explico Dumbledore avergonzado. Las dos Griffindor se apresuraron a liberarle.

Entre tanto, McGonagall había vuelto en sí, y se había encontrado atada a una silla, ya que sus alumnos no se fiaban de que no volviera a tener un ataque homicida, de esos.

.- ¿Pero como se atrever a hacerme esto? 50 puntos menos a cada uno de ustedes.

.- Minerva, por favor, cálmate. – Dumbledore se acerco a ella, hablándole como si fuera un negociador tratando con un secuestrador con 30 rehenes y dinamita. – Podemos arreglar esto... Seguro que hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que seas la persona normal y reprimida que no trata de matarme.

.- Sí lo hay. – Decidió McGonagall tras pensarlo un poco. – Tienen que irse los adivinos.

.- Menos uno, que se queda de profesor. – Matizó Dumbledore.

.- Esta bien, uno se puede quedar. – Concedió la profesora. – También se irán estos 8 psicopatas de aquí...

.- ¡Eh! – Protestaron los aludidos.

.- Pobres, para dos meses que les quedan en el colegio. – Dijo Dumbledore con tono de abuelete entristecido.

.- Esta bien... – McGonagall sonrió malignamente, cuando se la ocurrió una nueva petición. – Te quitarás las rastas. Innegociable. – Aviso la severa bruja, cuando vio que Dumbledore iba a protestar.

.- Vale, lo haré. – De todas formas Dumbledore ya estaba harto de que sus cascabeles se engancharán por todos lados. Además, el look rastafá estaba pasado de moda. El neo punk le iría mejor. Tras eso, el director hizo un movimiento de varita y desato a la mujer.

.- En cuanto a lo del puesto de adivino. – Tiresius había permanecido en segundo plano, pero ahora vio el momento de conseguir trabajo. – Creo que debería ser para mi. Soy el que más profecías acertó, como pueden atestiguar las tres jovencitas aquí presentes... – El anciano ciego, señaló a las tres Gryffindors.

.- ¡No diga tonterías! – Protestó Lily con energía. – No ha acertado ni una. ¿Verdad, chicas? – Silencio. - ¿Chicas? – esta vez Lily se volvió hacia sus dos amigas, que no estaban por la tarea de contestar a esa pregunta, ni con la presencia de su abogado.

.- ¿Chicas? – Repitió, esta vez Dumbledore.

.- Bueno, un poco si que acertó. – Admitió Nyssa, con un hilillo de voz, examinando su anillo de "bodas" con una sonrisa soñadora.

.- Un poco, bastante. – Concedió Wyn, que parecía haber descubierto lo interesantes que eran las puntas de sus pies en ese momento.

.- Traidoras. – Siseó Lily. Luego se encaró con Tiresius. – Pues conmigo se equivocó.

.- Sí es cierto. – Reconoció Tiresius. Aquello le hizo ganar puntos ante Dumbledore, que admiraba a las personas que no tenían miedo de admitir sus errores. – Te dije que te casarías en año y medio.

.- Sí. – Confirmo Liy con ironía.

.- Pues no es así. – Una paradójica mezcla de alivio y decepción, recorrió el cuerpo de Lily. Al menos hasta que Tiresius dijo. – Te casarás en tres años. Ahora lo veo claro.

.- Vaya tontería. – y sin más la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se fue del despacho.

.- Lily... – Exclamaron sus dos amigas, corriendo tras ella.

.- Pero no se vayan. Que aún no las he castigado. – Las llamó Dumbledore en vano.

.- ¿Castigarnos? – Repitió Remus incrédulo. - Y yo que pensaba que con eso de que le hemos salvado la vida...

.- Arriesgando las nuestras para ello... – Prosiguió Sirius.

.- Nos perdonaría alguna que otra travesurilla. – Completo James.

.- Esta bien. Pero váyanse antes de que cambie de idea. – Ordenó Dumbledore secamente. – Y hacer algo útil, como estudiar para los EXTASIS, que los tenéis en una semana...

.- ¿Vamos a estudiar? – Preguntó Sirius, con escepticismo después de salir del despacho del director.

.- No. – Negó James, confirmando las sospechas de su amigo. Remus les miró con escándalo que se volvió desconfianza, al darse cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba James. – Creo que nuestro lobito se merece una despedida de soltero como Dios manda. Aunque sea póstuma.

.- En realidad, no es necesario... – Trató de decir Remus, pero sus amigos no le hacían ni caso.

.- ¿Qué tal la teta enroscada? – Propuso James.

.- No, que las chicas son vampiros y me ponen nervioso. – Se nego Sirius. (NC: Por si no habéis visto "Abierto hasta el amanecer" es el bar de esa película, donde Salma Hayek se monta un bailecito con una serpiente albina, antes de lanzarse al cuello de George Clonney. Comprensible, por otra parte.) - ¿Betty Boom?

.- No, que un par de chicas, aún esperan mi llamada. – Se opuso James.

.- La bombonera. – Concluyeron al fin ambos morenos a la vez.

.- Chicos, de verdad que no es necesario. – Trató de negarse de nuevo Remus, sin mejor resultado que antes.

.- ¿Vienes? – James invitó a Lucas. – Aunque igual siendo gay no te interesa...

.- Pues no sé yo. – Lucas decidió acompañarles, a la vez que le contaba su vida a James. En concreto, el beso de Marlene y las dudas que le había provocado. – Y por eso creo que igual me viene bien, ver pibas desnudándose. Así me aclaro.

.- Es que Marlene besa genial. – Le apoyó James con un mohín nostálgico que se convirtió en extrañeza. - ¿Por cierto, donde esta la rubia?

.- Creo que se quedo hablando con el adivino.

Efectivamente, Lucas creía bien. Visto el alto grado de acierto de Tiresius, Marlene decidió consultarle sobre su futuro. Y es que estaba hecha un verdadero lío: seguía sin sacarse a Lucas de la cabeza, pero también sabía que su vida sería más sencilla si pudiera enamorarse de Amos. El problema, es que el corazón es un músculo que no se puede forzar...

.- ¿Y que ve en mi futuro? – Pregunto la rubia, después que Tiresius palpara las líneas de su mano con atención. - ¿Ve alguna boda¿Un hijo?

.- Sí.

.- ¿Sí qué?

.- Que la respuesta a lo que no me has preguntado, pero que es realmente lo que quieres saber, es sí. – Respondió Tiresius siempre tan claro y poco misterioso.

.- Pos vale. – Marlene volvió a su cuarto más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

&·&·&

.- ¡Estupido viejo cegato! – Grito Lily con histérica furia, cuando llego a su habitación, dando un portazo que casi deja sin narices a sus amigas. La pelirroja no se molesto en disculparse, sobre todo, porque estaba ocupada soltando insultos.

.- Ya, vale, deja al pobre hombre en paz. – La cortó Nyssa.

.- Es cierto, él no tiene la culpa de que te tengas que casar con James. – Apoyo Wyn.

.- ¿Y por qué con James? – Lily se cruzo de brazos, y miro enfurruñada a su prima.

.- Ya te lo explique hace varios días... – Wyn suspiró con paciencia, antes de volverselo a explicar. – Porque no hay nadie mejor para ti.

.- Eso lo dirás tu... Y de todas formas, no sé porque hablo con vosotras. Si, sois dos amigas desleales. – Lily las dio la espalda. – Antes en el despacho me habéis dejado vendida...

.- No te podíamos dar la razón, cuando no la tenías. – Razonó Nyssa. – Y en mi caso ese viejo ciego, tenía razón. Dijo que iba a encontrar al amor de mi vida... Y lo he hecho. Aunque siempre ha estado delante de mis narices.

.- Y todo lo que me ha pasado con Sirius encaja más o menos en la predicción que me hizo Tiresius. – Wyn se sentó en su cama, cerca de donde lo acababa de hacer Lily. – Dos de tres... Fuera coñas, no significa que haga pleno.

.- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero es que... Creo que he vuelto a ser yo misma y no quiero casarme. – Lily se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. - ¿Os conté que casi me enrollo con James?

.- No. Cuenta. – La invitaron sus dos amigas.

.- Sí, pero al final me rechazó. – Lily les contó la historia. – Y me siento idiota total. Siempre pensé que había hecho bien, eligiendo a Snape en vez de a James...

.- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron sus dos amigas, con tonos cargados de irónica incredulidad. Lily las odio durante unos segundos.

.- Pero, en fin, Snape me estuvo poniendo los cuernos mientras me hablaba de esperar hasta la noche de bodas. Y en una cosa James, tenía razón: él jamás me hubiera echo eso. – Lily se llevo las manos a la boca, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de insinuar. – No.

.- Sí. – rebatió Nyssa, con una sonrisa. – Esta claro que James te mola.

.- No es cierto. Le odio. Me rechazó y me pone en ridículo siempre que puede... Le odio. – Afirmó Lily, tratando de convencerse más a ella misma que a sus amigas.

.- Bueno, y que tal la vida de casada. – Wyn decidió darle un respiro a su prima, y cambio de tema. – Me interesa algo de la noche de bodas. – Wyn alzo las cejas con picardía.

.- Pues de momento no ha habido nada. Solo estamos casados sobre el papel. – Nyssa las contó, como habían pedido ayuda a Dumbledore y que el anciano director lo arregló todo. – Aunque que Remus se prestara a ello ya fue suficiente.

.- Es cierto. – Confirmo Wyn, mientras recibía a Lily, que se le había lanzado a los brazos en busca de mimos.

.- Wyn... ¿Crees que debería usar el Telepatium para...?

.- ¿Superar tus miedos y demás? – Nyssa asintió mientras Lily clavaba los ojso en su prima, que parecía estar meditando la respuesta. – No sé. Por un lado, creo que eso te haría sentir más segura, además de que es la caña... – En los casi perfectos labios de Wyn bailó una sonrisa soñadora, cargada de picardía. – Por otro, igual terminas inhibiendo a Remus. Aunque eso no suele pasar, a menos que apenas haya compenetración, claro.

..- ¿Entonces, el veredicto es...?

.- Que sí, que hazlo. – Decidió Wyn en el mismo tono que su hermano mayor recetaba aspirinas. – Siguiente paciente. – Miro a su prima Lily.

.- A mi no me pasa nada. – Lily tuvo que reconsiderar su negativa, ante la mirada escéptica de sus amigas. – Vale, sí. Me preocupa mi carencia total de experiencia. Ya lo he dicho. ¿Contentas?

.- No pasa nada. James te lo compensará con creces. – La "tranquilizó" Nyssa. - Por eso te conviene liarte con él que ya lo sabe.

.- ¿Qué no me oyes? James me rechazó. – La grito Lily.

.- Precisamente. Lucas me dijo una vez que hace falta querer mucho a alguien, para rechazarlo en un momento dado. – Lily bufó ante el comentario de Wyn. – Tampoco yo lo creí, pero ahora sé que tenía razón.

.- Además, ese idiota fue muy cruel. – Añadió Lily dolida.

.- Supervivencia. Sirius y Remus también lo eran con nosotras. – Rebatió Wyn.

.- Me estais liando. – Lily se levantó de un salto, como un animal que hubiera visto una serpiente venenosa en la hierba. – Yo no quiero saber nada de Potter. ¿me oís¡Nada! – y con un portazo, cerró la puerta del baño.

Nyssa y Wyn suspiraron antes de dejarse caer de espaldas a la cama.

.- Será duro. – Dijo Nyssa, como si hablara de una conversación anterior.

.- Si, Tiresius tiene razón, nos llevará tres años. – Las dos chicas suspiraron más pesadamente que antes.

&·&·&

.- Mi vida es un desastre. – Sollozó Sirius, antes de apurar otro chupito de tequila hasta el fondo. – Antes estos sitios me gustaban, porque el paisaje era la caña. – Los ojos grises miraron el local de estriptease en que andaban metidos, con desaprobación. – Pero ahora, estoy deseando volver a Hogwarts y hacer el amor con Wyn... – Suspiro melodramático. – Con lo que yo he sido...

.- A mi nunca me han gustado estos sitios. No te ofendas. – Remus se disculpo de la rubia pechugona que, vestida de camuflaje, trataba de bailar en su regazo. La chica hizo un gesto de disculpa, antes de dar la batalla por perdida e irse al regazo de otro cliente menos arisco. Remus se encogió de hombros. – Como ya os he explicado cientos de miles de veces...

.- No, por favor, otra vez no. – Suspiraron sus amigos con cansancio.

.- Pues os lo voy a explicar una vez más. Yo soy un lobo. Y los lobos se enamoran una vez y para siempre. Yo estoy enamorado 100 por 100de Nyssa por eso nunca he necesitado ver a otras chicas, más que a ella. – Remus dio otro trago. – En cuanto a ti Sirius, yo veía venir que te hartarías de esto... También eres un cánido, y tienes algo de lobo. Te costó un poco más encontrar a tu pareja ideal, pero ahora que la has encontrado es para siempre.

.- Sí. – Sirius asintió con tanto entusiasmo que casi se atraganta. – Además, es mi alma gemela. ¿Os he dicho que mi cicatriz del muslo, la que me hizo el dragón de comodo, se complementa con la Wyn? Yo tengo la parte de arriba de su dentadura y ella la de abajo.

.- Sí, pero lo que algún día nos tendrás que contar es en que postura estabais, para que de un solo mordisco, el dragón de comodo, os mordiera a los dos en el muslo. – James por su parte, estaba en su salsa, con una Jessica Rabbit, sentada en su regazo riendo todas sus gracias.

.- Y llegamos a James. Él es un ciervo. Esos animales disponen de un harén de hembras, por eso son incapaces de comprometerse. – Concluyo Remus.

.- ¿Os comparais con animales? – Lucas les lanzó una mirada de "que raros sois". – De todas formas, yo creo que si que se comprometería con Lily...

.- Eso es mentira. Esta superado. – Negó James mientras coqueteaba con una pelirroja, que de no haberse operado los pechos, añadiéndose neuronas al cerebro y llevar lentillas verdes, sería un clon de Lily.

.- Ya, pero es que Lily tiene tantas personalidades que es un harén en si misma. – Le explico Sirius. – Por cierto¿cómo va el experimento? Eres gay o que.

.- Pues no sé. La verdad es que ninguna de estas mujeres me excita mucho. No te ofendas. – Pero la única bailarina presente, estaba tan entretenida con James que no había oído a Lucas. – De todas formas, tengo la impresión de que, no sé. Te ofende que no sea gay...

.- A mi personalmente me da igual lo que hagas. Me preocupa Wyn. – Los ojos grises de Sirius se entrecerraron de forma acusadora. – La hiciste mucho daño.

.- Sí, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Pero no sé que me pasa. No me aclaro. – El Raven parecía tan desesperado, que Sirius no insistió.

.- A lo mejor es que solo te gusta un tipo de chicas muy concreto. – Aventuró Remus.

.- Sí. A lo mejor ahora soy Marlene sexual.

.- Ey, eso me ha gustado. – El licantrópo se entusiasmo. – Entonces yo soy Nyssa sexual.

.- Y yo Wyn sexual. – Saltó Sirius tan emocionado como su amigo.

.- ¡Brindemos por eso! – Dijeron los tres chicos, tomando los chupitos de tequila a la vez.

&·&·&

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, cuando la Bombonera cerró sus puertas, mandando a la calle a los 4 borrachos jóvenes. Muy cruel, por su parte, ya que estaban tan borrachos que hubieran sido incapaces de encontrarse sus propios culos, mucho menos de encontrar el camino a Hogwarts. James encontró una solución, al menos para él.

.- Yo me voy a dormir, con Norma. – James se aferró a la cintura del clon siliconado de Lily, que en verdad se llamaba Mindy, que rió encantada por la pesca. – Y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

.- Ni hablar. Yo me voy a hacer el amor con Wyn. – Rechazó Sirius, antes de encaminarse decidido al castillo. O al menos esperaba llegar al castillo.

.- Pero si no vas a atinar, que estás muy borracho. – Le gritó James, sin que el moreno de ojos grises cambiara de idea.

.- Yo también me voy. Ahora soy un hombre casado y quiero ver a mi esposa. – Remus se fue tras Sirius, seguido de Lucas.

James se encogió de hombros, y dejo que Mindy le guiara hasta su casa.

&·&·&

.- Es por aquí.

.- Remus, estoy borrachísimo, pero aún así, sé que esta es la torre de Gryffindor, y no la puerta del castillo. – Le corrigió Sirius.

.- Exacto, es el cuarto de las chicas. – Apunto Remus con un gesto de "mira que soy inteligente".

.- Ah. Entiendo. Las llamamos y ellas nos ayudan a subir. – Remus miró a Sirius con cara, de "muy bien, lo has pillado".

.- ¿Y no sería mejor seguir buscando la puerta? – Lucas se rasco la cabeza, mientras miraba dudoso el muro que tendrían que escalar.

.- No. – Decidieron los dos merodeadores, antes de empezar a llamar a gritos a las chicas.

.- Joder, estoy tan colgada que ya oigo a mi Remus hasta en sueños. – Gruñó Nyssa, bruscamente despertada, antes de acomodarse de nuevo y tratar de dormir.

.- A mi me pasa pero con Sirius. Aunque ahora que lo pienso me parece que ese es Lucas. – Al reconocer la voz de su ex, junto a la de su actual, Wyn se sentó en su cama e hizo que los candelabros volvieran a encenderse.

.- Porque los tres están ahí abajo, llamándonos. – Lily estaba de pie, mirando como dos merodeadores y un Raven se desgañitaban.

.- ¡Que guay! Igual es una serenata. – Nyssa se levantó visiblemente animada, y abrió la ventana. Por su parte Wyn abrió la otra ventana. Pero su gozo ante la idea de una serenata romántica, se fue a pique, al ver que el punto es que los tres estaban borrachos y no encontraban la puerta.

.- Tiranos papel higiénico, para que podamos subir. – Sugirió Remus. Lucas meneó la cabeza, y susurró algo como que "mal le sienta la bebida a algunos".

.- ¿Papel higiénico? Pero si tal como van se matarían al subir aunque les pusieramos un escalera automática. – Le comentó Wyn a su prima, que estaba junto a ella.

.- Mejor lanzarles un hechizo, y los teletransportais aquí. – Lily se tapo la boca con su mano, para reprimir un bostezo. – No hagais mucho ruido... Mañana quiero levantarme pronto para estudiar.

.- Lo intentaremos. – Wyn observó preocupada como su prima se volvía a la cama. Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo, para pensar en que estaba mal con Lily, ya que Nyssa acababa de subir, a los 3 atractivos borrachines.

.- ¡Wyn! – En cuanto, lo hizo, Sirius se levantó y trató de abrazar, a una de las cinco Wyns que veía, con tan mala suerte, que eligió a la que no era y terminó estampando su aristocrática nariz contra la pared.

.- ¿Pero que haces? – La joven de pelo de colores, se arrodillo junto a él, y en cuanto se aseguró que estaba más o menos bien, le empezó a echar la bronca. – Que morro que tienes. Te vas por ahí de fiesta y ni siquiera me traes un cubata...

.- No, porque tu ya no bebes... – Wyn iba a protestar, pero Sirius la puso el dedo en los labios. – Joder, que guapa eres... Más que cualquiera de las chicas de La Bombonera.

.- ¿La Bombonera? – Gritaron 3 chicas furiosas a la vez. Y es que, ni Lily podía fingirse indiferente ante esa información.

.- ¿Habéis estado en la Bombonera? – Wyn se levantó sin importarla que la cabeza de Sirius se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. – ¿En ese antro de putas operadas baratas?

.- Dios, Remus... Y ni siquiera llevamos 24 horas casados. – Nyssa imitó el tono melodramático que hubiera usado Lesa Malfoy en esa ocasión.

.- E, que no fue idea mía. – Se defendió Remus. – Que fue idea de James y Sirius. – Wyn miró a Sirius que se estaba levantando, con expresión de "¿Con que sí, eh?" - Y Lucas quería ir porque ahora no sabe si es heterosexual, y le mola Marlene.

.- Pero eso es estupendo. – Lily empezó a alegrarse. – Porque yo sé que a Marlene le gustas tú. Y si también te gusta Marlene, Marlene dejará a Diggory libre. Y entonces yo podré consolarle de su perdida. Y seremos felices. Y nos casaremos dentro de tres años.

.- Déjate de cuentos de la lechera, Lily, porque tu dentro de tres años te casas con James. – Cortó Nyssa, trasladando por unos momentos su mala leche de Remus a Lily. De pronto, su frente se arrugó con extrañeza. – Por cierto, donde esta James.

.- Se fue a casa de Sally. – Informó Sirius.

.- Noooo. De Jessica. – Corrigió Remus.

.- Para mi que se llamaba Melisa. – Medito Lucas.

.- Y no es que me importe. ¿Pero esa quien es? – Se desinteresó Lily.

.- Una bailarina de la bombonera. – Exclamaron los 3 borrachos, con tono de "esa sí me la sé".

.- Ah. – Lily apretó los labios hasta dejarlos blancos, debido a la combinación de furia, humillación y celos. Finalmente, la pelirroja dejo que la ira lo invadiera todo. – Pues que bien. Espero que le contagie la sífilis, el ébola, el VIH y cualquier otra enfermedad con la que se le atrofien los órganos sexuales... Y ahora, buenas noches. – Esta vez Lily, no sólo cerró las cortinas de su cama, sino que lanzó un hechizo insonorizante, para no oírles. Y sobre todo, para que no la oyeran llorar.

Los 5 que habían quedado fuera, miraron unos segundos la cama de la chica.

.- Pobre. – Exclamó al fin, Lucas, de pronto bastante sobrio.

.- Sí. – Confirmó Remus. Luego se volvió hacia Nyssa, con cara de lobito arrepentido. – Preciosa, de verdad, que yo no quería ir... Sirius te lo puede decir.

.- Sí, es cierto. Remus no quería ir. – Confirmo Sirius.

.- ¿Lo ves? – Pero lejos de suavizar la expresión, Nyssa parecía más molesta a cada segundo.

.- Antes de que os pongáis a dar gritos... Alguien me podía indicar el camino a Ravenclaw. – Les pidió timidamente Lucas.

.- Pos va a ser que no. Es que gracias a tres viciosos insoportables de Gryffindor, dos de ellos aquí presentes. – Wyn le lanzó a Sirius tal mirada que le podía haber blanqueado los dientes, en caso de que lo hubiese necesitado. – Filch, monta guardia en la puerta de nuestra torre, de forma prácticamente perenne. Tendras que dormir aquí.

.- ¿Pero dónde? – Lucas tenía la impresión de que la mitad de las camas que veían eran producto del alcohol.

.- Usa mi cama. Yo voy a llevar a este, a su cuarto. – Nyssa empujó a Remus camino al cuarto de los chicos. El licántropo le lanzo una mirada burlona a Sirius, como diciendo "yo sí tendré sexo, pero tu no".

.- Bueno, yo me acuesto, y vosotros discutir como sino estuviera... – Les aconsejó Lucas, antes de meterse en la cama de Nyssa, e insonorizarse tal y como había hecho Lily.

.- ¿Y bien? – Wyn se cruzó de brazos y fusiló con la mirada a Sirius, que estaba tumbado en la cama de la chica, con los ojos cerrados. El moreno no se molesto en contestar. – Sirius. – Ni caso de nuevo. - ¡Sirius! – Esta vez, la Evans Naranja, se lanzó sobre él para zarandearlo y obligarle a que la prestara atención.

Grave error. Sirius estaba esperando ese movimiento, así la jugada terminó con Wyn tumbada de espaldas en la cama y Sirius encima, besándola a lo bestia. A la chica. no le gusto nada esa jugarreta, por lo que le calvó las uñas en la espalda, confiando en que esto, le obligaría a soltarla. Pero en su lugar le estimulo, más aún. La joven, demasiado molesta para besos y similares, estaba considerando la posibilidad de utilizar formas más agresivas de que la soltarán, cuando Sirius la liberó por sí mismo.

.- Lo siento. – Wyn le miro confusa. ¿Se disculpaba por el beso o por lo de La Bombonera? – No debí sugerir lo de La Bombonera. – Ah, era por eso. – Pero en mi defensa, no volveré a ir nunca más. Ya no me gusta nada ese sitio...

.- ¿Qué pasa¿Han cambiado al que llevaba el vestuario para las funciones? – Ironizó Wyn, tratando de escabullirse de debajo de su novio, sin conseguirlo.

.- ¿Qué vestuario? Wyn, allí las chicas van medio desnudas...

.- ¡Ya lo sé, merluzo! Y ese es el problema. ¿Verdad? Te has puesto cachondo al mirarlas, y ahora que tienes novia fija aprovechas. – Wyn acompañó el reproche de una patada en la espinilla del chico.

.- Ays. ¡No es así! Ya no me gustan ninguna de ellas. Son artificiales y siliconadas. – Sirius enterró la cabeza entre los pechos de su chica y rodeó con los brazos su cintura, a la vez que se ladeaba para quedar los dos de costado. – Tú eres la única que me gusta.

.- Guau. – Dijo al final Wyn, impresionada por lo que acababa de decirla el chico. Sin embargo, ella era una Evans, y las Evans no se dejaban ablandar porque un chico dijera una frase bonita. – Aún así, creo que no debíais haber ido a ese sitio. Mira como se ha quedado Lily porque James se haya ido a follar con una de las bailarinas. Si mi prima termina con un trauma por esto, te voy a hacer responsable a ti... ¿Sirius?

Wyn comprobó que el chico se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza entre sus senos y abrazándola como un niño pequeño a su peluche favorito. Naturalmente, en ese segundo, presa de una emoción tierna, le perdonó la tontería de La Bombonera.

La Evans tricolor estiró el brazo para coger su varita, y con ella apagar las luces, cerrar las cortinas de su cama, y tapar a Sirius y a ella misma con una sábana.

&·&·&

.- ¿Estas enfadada conmigo? – Pregunto Remus a Nyssa, cuando llegaron al cuarto de los merodeadores.

.- Nooo. Me tienes contenta. ¿No se nota? – Replico la morena con sarcasmo. – total, que la primera noche de "casados", te me vayas a un burdel y vuelvas casi al amanecer borracho como una cuba es normal...

Nyssa fue interrumpida, cuando Remus la agarró de la muñeca, la hizo girar sobre si misma, para atraerla hacia él, y empezó a besarla con dureza.

En un primer segundo Nyssa, se quedo sorprendida, durante un mes su relación con Remus había sido totalmente casta, en parte, porque Malfoy había logrado que la morena se sintiera asqueada de su propio cuerpo y ahora Remus la besaba de aquella forma...

Sin embargo, otra parte de ella, la que siempre había sido capaz de disociar perfectamente y desde el primer segundo, lo que Remus la hacia sentir de lo que Malfoy la hacía sentir, aunque el acto fuera similar, empezó a imponerse.

.- Lo siento. – Remus se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. De lo que deseaba hacer. Y la soltó arrepentido. No quería presionarla para hacer algo si no se sentía preparada.

.- Lo sentirás más si paras. – Por eso, cuando ella le impidió alejarse y los arrastró a los dos hacia la cama se quedo alucinado.

.- ¿Segura? – Remus logró parar aquello, menos mal, un poco más y no hubiera podido detenerse de ninguna forma. – te aseguro que no me importa. No estoy en mi mejor momento para hacer esto.

.- ¿No? – Nyssa dio un vistazo hacia abajo. – Pues yo diría que sí lo estás. – Remus soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de la morena. Nyssa se limitó a sonreír de forma incitadora.

Bueno, después de todo era su noche de bodas.

&·&·&

Para cuando James llegó a su habitación, pasaban ya del mediodía, y tras la noche de desenfreno estaba agotado pero contento... Y es que necesitaba una noche así desde hace meses, pero había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de olvidar a una Evans mientras fingía que le gustaba la otra para que su mejor amigo la conquistará mejor...

Hablando de Sirius y Wyn se había encontrado con la pareja en el lago. Sirius tenía la teoría de que un baño en ese lugar le quitaría la resaca, y si Wyn se desnudaba y le acompañaba pues se le quitarían de paso todos los males. Pasa que la Evans tricolor, se había alisado el pelo, y no estaba por la tarea de bañarse. Tras pedir permiso a Sirius, James la alentó con un empujón a bañarse. La mirada que la joven le lanzó a la espalda del merodeador de pelo revuelto, indicaba el ferviente deseo de que su prima le diera una buena lección.

Ya en el pasillo, James se había encontrado con Remus y Nyssa, los dos de un humor excelente, (demasiado, de hecho) y con sacos llenos de dinero.

.- ¿Habeis asaltado un banco? Ha sido casaros y entraros complejo de Bonny & Clyde. – A James esa película le traumatizó totalmente. Como todas las que había visto.

.- No, tonto. Es que todos los enemigos de Malfoy, están tan contentos de que le hayamos puteado, que vienen a darnos "pequeñas bagatelas para los recién casados". – Remus hizo tintinear la bolsa de monedas.

.- Esperamos los vuestros. – Le apunto Nyssa en plan indirecta directa.

.- Bueno, ya organicé la despedida de soltero de Remus. – James levantó las manos. – Yo ya he cumplido.

.- Pero ahí solo disfrutaste tu. – Señaló Remus.

.- Eso es cierto. – Y con una sonrisa de "anoche tuve un sexo genial" James se fue a ducharse a su cuarto.

.- Pronto dejará de hacerlo. – Los recién casados esbozaron sonrisas malvadas, antes de seguir con la colecta. ¿Quién sabe? Igual les daba para comprarse coche grande y plaza de garaje y así tener un sitio para vivir.

.- ¿Qué tal anoche, Potter? – James aún no se había metido en la ducha, cuando escuchó la voz femenina más sexy del cosmos, lo que hizo que se planteara que había hecho mal. ¿Aún le quedaba "jugo" que soltar y por eso Lily le resultaba excitante? Debió de tirarse a la otra compañera de piso de la bailarina. Estaba claro que con 2 no tuvo bastante.

.- Bien. Gracias por el interés. – James se encogió de hombros, y se preguntó que estaba haciendo ella allí.

.- Por desgracia no pareces tener sífilis ni nada de eso. – Lily sonó decepcionada. – Eres asqueroso, liarte porque sí con una bailarina unineuronal que ni siquiera te gusta... – James iba a lanzarla una de sus pullas pero ella se adelantó. – Y no me digas que no lo entiendo por ser virgen, porque podría no serlo si tu le hubieras echado huevos en cierto momento...

.- ¿Qué me estas llamando¿Cobarde o poco hombre? – La pelirroja sonrió al ver que había logrado que James perdiera la calma, normalmente era al revés.

.- Ninguna de las dos cosas, James. – Lily sonrió ingenuamente.

.- Porque puedo demostrarte aquí y ahora que las dos cosas son falsas. – La sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció, al ver que James se acercaba a ella.

.- No, no. No hace falta. – Lily trató de retroceder, pero terminó chocando contra la pared, al moverse a la derecha, fue cuando James la atrapó por la cintura y empezó a besarla.

.- ¡Joder! – Se lamentó el chico, cuando Lily le sacudió primero una patada en la entrepierna, y segundo una buena bofetada en la cara.

.- ¡Eres un cerdo repugnante! – Le gritó la pelirroja ya desde la puerta. - ¡Te odio!

Bien, pensó el chico cuando se quedo sólo: había conseguido que no se quisiera acercar a él nunca más. Pronto terminaría la escuela y la perdería de vista para siempre... Tal vez así lograra olvidarla de una maldita vez.

* * *

Y se terminó, al menos hasta dentro de dos semanas, siempre y cuando la página me deje actualizar y esas cosas... Bueno, el próximo capítulo es el último día de nuestros protagonistas en Hogwarts. A ver que pasa.

Espero que este os gustara, dejar RR y mil besotes.

Carla Grey.

Lo siento, estoy vaga, y no me apetece firmar.


	15. El último día en Hogwarts

Hola, bueno, esto va con un poco de prisa, ya que quiero subir antes de que no me dejen, así que si notáis que respondo a los RR muy acelerada. Bueno, ya sabéis porque es.

Anna: Me encanta que te este encantando el fict. Uf, sí, yo también temo a esta panda en su último día en la escuela. Por si acaso ya tengo buscado refugio. Muaks.

Ginny84: Vale, confieso, me tragué le otro día un capítulo de Sexo en NY, y me leí un Cosmopolitán, y luego me senté a escribir... Es obvio que me sentó un poco mal. De todas formas, se supone que ya están más cerca de los 18 que de los 17. Al menos, te gusto lo de Dumbledore, a lo Mónica. Si te gustaron las rastas espera a leer su nuevo peinado. Besos.

Rocío: Tu tranquila, que no hay que esperar tanto. Bueno, sí, al capi que viene los lío, te lo prometo. Asi que no es tanto.

Aloromora: Bueno, aclararte que La Bombonera no es un puticlub, sino un exquisito y educado local de ocio recreativo que incluye barra americana y que Florero se llama en verdad Florette, pasa que las chicas la llaman Florero por su "alta" personalidad. ¿Qué tal el estreno? Si tu personaje se parece a la McGonagall en plan sicótico, debes terminar agotada. Besazos.

Nat: Espero que sigas viva, lo digo porque no te mataran las ganas de leer este capítulo. También creo que James se merecía el rodillazo que le sacudió Lily. (No, James no me mires así, porque es cierto.) Besitos.

Made: Sí, la pena es que Nyssa y Remus no tuvieran una boda de verdad, sino una deprisa y corriendo. Te advierto que viendo la nueva imagen de Dumbledore, yo casi prefería las rastas. Lo de arreglar diferencias entre James y Lily... Bueno, estoy en ello. Besines de yogur de fresa. PDTA. Gracias por leer el favor.

Katty: Hola, guapa, espero que la física bien. Gracias por el besote. Aqui te va otro bien gordo. Muak.

Minea: ¿Este es el último capítulo? Primera noticia cielo. ¿Y que hago yo con el capi y medio de más que escribí en un momento de inspiración? Sí, chica, justo todo lo que les gusta a los demás, tu me dices que es lo que menos te gusta. Y al contrario. Casi esperaba que no te gustara el ataque de MacGonagall, pero no, seguiste a la gente. Minea, me has decepcionado. Un beso.

Trixi Black: No yo te preguntaba que quien era él que te había tenido tan distraída para no darte cuenta de lo mucho que me retrasé, si hasta yo lo noté. ¿El color de la temporada es el verde¿Seguro que no es el blanco Ibiza? Muakis.

Ivy potter black: Hola, guapa, gracias por lo de soberbio. Un beso de café para que te despiertes.

Lucemvicuna: Ya, pero Lily y James retroceden tanto para tomar impulso.

AnnaTB: Bien, leíste entre líneas. Este no es el último capítulo. Supongo que Narcisa volverá con Snape, ya que Malfoy parece que no esta muy interesado en ella, de momento. Muakis.

Xtinamc: Sí, la verdad es que James y Lily si saben complicarse la vida... aunque lo de decir te quiero no es nada fácil. Aquí te mando otro beso de apiserum que veo que te vino bien.

Alessandramalfoy: Hola, muchas gracias. Me encanta que te encante el fict. Besos.

DIMEBONITAREINA¿Querías que ganara Lesa? La verdad es que la pobre era un poco cansina... Además, Lesa será feliz en Mónaco, codeándose con Carolina y Estefanía. Te voy a confesar algo: Snape me paga por tirar por tierra la reputación de James. Pero unos sobres bien gruesos de dinero. Y una tiene que ir de compras... Besotes.

Steffy Potter: Gracias. ¿Cómo se han pasado las dos semanas?

MoonyGabriela: Me alegro saber que te he fortalecido, y como aquí no hay rata, pues disminuyen las probabilidades de darte un disgusto. Me alegra que te gustaran los 3 chalados estos. Aunque James se paso un poco. Bueno, en esta página, además de si la vida social quiere, también tiene que querer la página. Muakines.

Marie Ann: Sí que cada día separo más a James y Lily, pero es como cuando estiras una goma, hasta que no puedes más y la sueltas de golpe. Besos.

sOfIa: Tranquila, que no es el último. Cuando voy a terminar un fict, aviso desde el antepenúltimo para que te mentalices. También creo que James se pasa mucho, en especial con Lily. Siempre se hace más daño a los que más se quiere. (Eso dicen, yo no me lo creo.) Besos.

Keikleen: Hola. Primero disculpa: pensaba que el día de la madre era igual en todo el mundo, de verdad que lo siento, guapa. Espero que no te enfadarás mucho... ¿Me perdonas? (Cara adorable.) También espero que ya estés bien del todo, que leí en el otro RR que habías estado enferma. La verdad es que James se ha pasado un poco, pero bueno, al menos Lily ya sabe lo que siente por él. ¿Te da pena el Sr. Malfoy? No, cielo, no. Te aseguro que los disgusto que le han dado sus hijos se los ha ganado a pulso. Besos de bombón.

Henar: Hola, me alegro de ver que aún estas viva. Que con lo mal que esta el mundo, me tenías preocupada por la falta de noticias. Sí, James esta un poco insoportable. Peor bueno, estará en algún ciclo raro masculino. Un besazo.

Libertad: Sí, que parece que James trata de olvidar a Lily, pero me da que La Bombonera no es el camino. Puede que Lucas sea bisexual, pero en ese caso le gustan más las chicas que los chicos. Muaks. PDTA¿Qué paso con el tío que estaba a tu lado en el ciber?

fer-black: Hola, guapa. Me alegro de leerte de vuelta. Un beso.

Acrata: Hola, pues seguramente llegue en el fict hasta que nazca Harry, pero te recuerdo que en esta historia no hay ni rata ni Voldemort, así que James y Lily no tienen porque palmarla. Besitos.

**La profecía 15.**

**El último día en Hogwarts**.

Los EXTASIS llegaron más rápido de lo que la mayoría de los alumnos hubieran querido, aunque también pasaron más deprisa de lo que todos los alumnos había pensado. Y así, se encontraron todos a un día dejar la escuela para siempre, con destino hacia el mundo de los adultos...

Claro que antes de que ese momento llegara, estaba el veranito... Tres meses de vacaciones para descansar con tus amigos o irte de vacaciones con tu pareja. Eso último era lo que estaba pensando hacer Sirius, que llevaba en la mano el permiso para coger el trasladador que le llevaría con Wyn hasta el continente.

Sin embargo, el buen humor del merodeador se resintió cuando se encontró con Wyn charlando animadamente con Hugo West, el Hupplepuff de su mismo curso que les invitó a calimocho la noche de la no – cita. Conociendo la fama de liante del chico, casi seguro que fue él quien organizo el botellón...

Cuando Wyn se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba mirándola, le dedicó una sonrisa, se despidió de Hugo y se dirigió hacia su chico, al que llevaba un rato buscando. Al estar de espaldas, ella no podía ver la manera en que el Hupplepuff la miraba el trasero al alejarse, pero Sirius sí, y le mando al chico una mirada amenazante que logró que Hugo se batiera en retirada.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la chica al llegar hasta él y darse cuenta que no correspondía a su abrazo.

.- ¿Por qué estabas hablando con West?

.- Oh, me lo encontré cuando te buscaba. – Respondió la chica haciendo un gesto de que no le daba la menor importancia. – Todos están en plan nostálgicos con eso de que mañana nos vamos para siempre. El caso es que Hugo quería invitarme a su fiesta de fin de curso. ¡Esas fiestas son geniales! Sus padres le dejan la mansión y durante 3 días se monta una orgía que ni las del imperio romano...

.- Lo sé, Wyn, he estado en todas. – Cortó Sirius con una voz gélida.

.- ¿Sí? – Se extrañó Wyn, sin percibir el peligro en la voz del moreno. – Pues nunca te vi.

.- Estarías ocupada en la cama del anfitrión. – Wyn quiso responder a esa acusación sin fundamento, pero por desgracia tenía demasiado fundamento. Hugo formaba parte de su vida post – ruptura con Lucas. - ¿Qué le has dicho?

.- Que tendría que consultarlo contigo. – Fue entonces cuando Sirius captó las señales en la voz de Wyn de que ella iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. – No pensaba ir sin ti. ¿Pero sabes que?. ¡Te vas a la mierda! – Wyn se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, pero Sirius la agarro de la muñeca, la hizo girar y la recibió contra su pecho. En ese punto, Wyn ya estaba llorando.

.- Lo siento, preciosa. – Sirius la abrazó con fuerza. – es que he visto al idiota de West mirándote el culo cuando venías hacia mi.

.- ¿Acaso yo le he devuelto la mirada? – Pasado el arrebato inicial, Wyn estaba más tranquila, pero cualquier oportunidad de estar apoyada en el pecho de Sirius no debía malgastarse, así que se quedaría allí un rato.

.- No. Lo siento. Es a él al que quiero machacar pero lo pague contigo. Lo siento. – Wyn alzó la cabeza hacia él, aceptando las disculpas de Sirius con un beso.

.- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Wyn señaló al sobre que el merodeador llevaba en la mano.

.- Oh, casi se me olvida. Son los permisos para coger un trasladador a Praga...

.- ¿Praga?.¿La Praga capital de Budapest?.¿Esa Praga? – Pregunto la Evans casi dando brinquitos.

.- Sí, supongo que no hay otra. – Sirius parecía sorprendido. La verdad es que él no tenía ni idea de en que país estaba Praga. – Mi tío Alphard tiene una propiedad allí que quiere vender, pero él dice que esta muy viejo para viajar, así que me ha pedido que vaya yo y me ocupe de todo...

.- Pues te lo vas a pasar genial. Dicen que es una ciudad preciosa. – Interrumpió Wyn de nuevo. – Me encantaría ir. – Suspiró envidiosamente

.- Wyn, si te esperas cinco segundos, me escucharás diciéndote que el trasladador es para dos personas. – Los ojos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa. – Y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Si te apetece... ¿te apetece?

Wyn volvió a interrumpir. Aunque esta vez la respuesta fue un "sí" sin palabras.

&·&·&

Marlene volvió a darse un vistazo en el reflejo de la ventana: no se terminaba de gustar. Había sido Wyn la que había revuelto en su baúl, hasta encontrar una ropa que la quedara bien para su cita con Amos. Dicha ropa eran unos vaqueros, que Marlene se compró por eso de que en un baúl tiene que haber de todo, y una camisa blanca, que la chica adquirió para la foto de la promoción... Vamos, que ella con dos colores que combinaban tan bien no se veía.

Iba tan ocupada mirando su imagen en el espejo, que se tropezó con alguien...

.- Lo siento. – Empezó a disculparse la Raven, pero al ver que era Lucas se quedo helada. Desde que lo beso había hecho lo imposible y más para no encontrarse cara a cara con él.

.- ¿A dónde vas? – Lucas sonrió apreciando lo guapa que estaba la rubia.

.- A Hogsmead. Al salón de té de la Sra. Pudipié. Y llego tarde. Nos vemos. – Marlene trató de irse pero Lucas la puso una mano por la cintura.

.- ¿A dónde vas? – esta vez la rubia captó el sentido más espiritual de la pregunta y no sólo el sentido físico.

.- No lo sé. – Dijo al final Marlene, confusa.

Se había aferrado a Amos como un náufrago a un salvavidas, pero siempre había sabido que no era más que un trazo de madera y que a la próxima ola iba a hundirse hasta el fondo.

Dejó que Lucas la acercará más a él, pero cuando estaba a punto de unir los labios Marlene retrocedió...

.- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un juego? Porque tú hasta hace dos días eras gay. Y no te gusto el beso que te di. Y ahora me vienes a trastocar todos mis planes. ¿Así que antes de nada eres gay o heterosexual?

.- No lo sé. – La decepción se vio reflejada claramente en la cara de la rubia. – Lo que sí sé es que tu me gustas un montón. – Lucas hizo un gesto de extrañeza con los labios. - ¿Te ha sonado tan infantil como a mi?

.- No. A mi me ha sonado precioso. – Marlene sonrió con dulzura. – me gustan las cosas infantiles. ¿Pero de verdad que te gusto?

.- ¿Tú sabes lo que me hiciste el otro día? – La sonrisa pícara de Lucas le indicó a Marlene el estado de excitación en que puso al chico cuando le beso.

.- ¿En serio? – La rubia se rió. – Pues besar es lo que peor se me da. – Marlene agarró al chico del borde de la camiseta y le arrastró hacia la casa de Ravenclaw, y más concretamente asu cama. – Ahora verás. – Añadió con una sonrisa provocativa.

Una vez que la pareja de Raven se fue por el pasillo, Lily salió de su escondite desde donde había escuchado toda la conversación, y sonrió. Bien, con Marlene fuera de circulación tenía campo libre con Amos. Ya le enseñaría ella lo que es bueno...

.- Evans, tenemos que hablar. – Joder, él no. No tenía la menor gana de hablar con él. Estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

.- Snape, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. – Contestó la pelirroja sin mirarle.

¿Snape¿Desde cuando me llamas así? – El moreno Slytherin soltó una risilla divertida. – Antes me llamabas Severus.

.- Antes salía contigo. Las cosas cambian. – Lily se encogió de hombros.

.- Cuando digo "antes", me refiero a la semana pasada. – Señaló Snape.

.- Ah. – Lily se acordó de a que se refería. – Eso fue porque Potter estaba delante. Sé que le fastidia ver que me llevo bien contigo. – Lily hizo un gesto, que daba entender que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad que eso. - ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

.- Supongo que te habrán llegada rumores sobre mi y Narcisa y...

.- Snape, ya sé que te la empezaste a tirar cuando salíamos juntos. – Lily hizo una mueca de amargura. – supongo que lo de reservarnos para el matrimonio, no iba por ti.

.- En realidad, estaba con ella antes de salir contigo. – Matizo Snape.

.- ¿Qué?.¿Me usaste de cortina de humo? – en los ojos verdes de Lily hubo un brillo homicida. - ¡Tu eres un cabrón!

.- Bueno, tu tuviste un poco de culpa. – Señaló el Slytherin.

.- ¿QUÉ? – Repitió Lily incrédula.

.- Sí, después de todo la idea de que saliera contigo fue de Malfoy, y yo te tiré los tejos, sin mucho entusiasmo. – Snape hizo especial hincapié en ese punto. – Por cumplir. Pero es que entre Potter y yo, aún no entiendo porque me escogiste a mi. – Puede que Lily estuviera obsesionada con James, pero le pareció oírle reír. - ¡Vaya cabrón que es Potter! Para una puta vez en su vida que tiene que ganarme, y va y falla. Que cabrón.

.- ¿Ves? La culpa no es mía. Es de Potter. – Snape la miró de soslayo, apunto de soltar la carcajada, pero sabiendo que hacerlo le saldría caro.

.- Sólo quería desearte suerte. – Dijo al final el Slytherin. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue como si nada.

.- Jamás pensé que diría esto: pero Snape tiene razón. – Por alguna razón a Lily no le sorprendió volverse y encontrarse con James. El merodeador estaba apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios. Justo como les gustaba verle a las de su club de fans.

.- ¿Pero que pasa?.¿Es que en este colegio nadie sabe lo que es la intimidad? – Le preguntó Lily a las vidrieras.

.- Pues de intimidad no sé, pero de celos, sí. Y tu el otro día, cuando volví de mi escapada nocturna a La Bombonera, estabas celosa. – James se acercó a ella. Al contrario que la última vez que lo hizo, la pelirroja no retrocedió, sino que se cruzó de brazos y le observó con una expresión de aburrimiento.

.- James, si por cada tontería que me dices te hubieran dado un Knut, habrías duplicado el dinero de tu papaíto en 4º curso. – Desdeñó Lily. – Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a conquistar a Amos.

.- Llegarás tarde – Lily se detuvo de espaldas al chico, que aprovechó para acercarse a ella de nuevo y abrazarla por la cintura desde atrás. – Florette, la ex de Rosier, ya se he encargado de consolar a Amos.

.- ¿Qué? – Impresionada, y con razón, ya que esos dos no pegaban ni con cola, Lily se volvió hacia James, que aprovechó para estrujarla más aún contra él. - ¡Vaya cabrón!

.- Sí, todos lo somos. – Confirmó James con un tono comprensivo sorprendentemente maduro. – ¿No te gustaría que despidiéramos tu y yo juntos, la escuela como se merece?

.- ¿Lo dices por eso de que más vale cabrón conocido que cabrón por conocer? – El tono de Lily era juguetón, y su pequeña nariz rozó mimosamente la de James.

.- Algo así. – James estaba tan distraído, se sentía tan cerca del triunfo... Que no vio venir la mano izquierda que Lily uso para cruzarle la cara, o la pierna con la que Lily le sacudió en la entrepierna.

.- ¿Te he dado permiso para tocarme? No, verdad. – Le gritó Lily desde tres pasos atrás. – Pues a no ser que te lo consienta, no vuelvas a tocarme... Idiota. No quiero que me pases la sífilis que pillaste en La Bombonera. – Lily logró reprimir el sollozo. - ¡Cabrón! – Y sin más, la pelirroja se fue llorando a su cuarto.

James masculló algo malsonante entre dientes, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Lanzó una mirada, entre preocupada y rencorosa hacia donde se fue Lily... Que desapareció cuando Linda Travis, una Hupplepuff de su curso, se presentó a darle un regalo de despedida "especial".

.- Están empezando a odiarse. – Le comento Nyssa a Remus. Los recién casados habían visto toda la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras.

.- Te engañas. – Contestó Remus con seguridad. – Yo aún amo locamente a la primera mujer que me abofeteó.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Nyssa alcanzó al licántropo, que había empezado a bajar las escaleras. - ¿Quién fue?

.- Tú. – Replico Remus como sorprendido de que Nyssa lo dudara. - ¿No te acuerdas?

Nyssa tuvo que concentrarse muy mucho, para recordar la primera vez y única vez que le cruzó la cara a Remus... Y es que hacía años de eso, casi 5.

Fue al inicio de su tercer año en Hogwarts, Nyssa llegó pilladísima a coger el tren, de esas veces que o subes el equipaje o te subes tú, pero las dos cosas no da tiempo. Justo cuando la morena ya se resignaba a estarse hasta Navidades sin cambiarse de ropa, sus maletas empezaron a levitar y subir por si solas al tren.

.- ¿A qué esperas? – Remus estaba asomado por una de las ventanillas con la varita en la mano, haciendo el primer encantamiento que les enseñó Flitwitch el año pasado. – Venga sube.

Nyssa le iba a recordar que los menores de edad no podían hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero el pitido que hizo la locomotora, indicando que el tren ya se iba, hizo que Nyssa dejara el debate momentáneamente aparcado.

Nada más que la chica subió al tren, este arranco. Y Nyssa fue a buscar a Remus: por un lado tendría que darle las gracias por ayudarle con el equipaje, por otro, el susodicho equipaje había sido llevado por el chico a su compartimiento, así que tendría que pasarse a buscarlo.

Lo encontró sorprendentemente solo, y parecía estar esperándola.

.- ¿Y Black y Potter? – La cara del chico reflejó desilusión. Cuando Nyssa percibió que aquello podía interpretarse como que la gustaban Potter o Black, se apresuró a matizar. – Es que es muy raro verte sin ellos.

.- Ah. Claro. – Remus respiró con alivio. – Están por ahí, saludando a los Slytherin. Ya sabes.

Sí, sabía. Seguro que les estaban gastando alguna broma pesada, antes de que las Evans les ganaran. Pero Nyssa no dijo nada sobre el tema, se limitó a observar a Remus con atención.

.- ¿Estas bien? Pareces demasiado cansado, para ser el primer día de curso. – La morena se acercó a él, y le apartó un mechón castaño de la cara, para verle mejor.

.- Sí, es solo que anoche no dormí muy bien... – Respondió Remus con vaguedad.

.- Los nervios. ¿no? – Comprendió Nyssa. Ella tampoco había dormido muchas horas. – En ese caso, te dejo para que descanses. Sólo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con el equipaje, y si puedo hacer algo por ti...

.- Pues ahora que lo dices sí que puedes. – Remus se irguió como un lobo olfateando una presa. Nyssa solo hizo un gesto de "Tu dirás".

Pero Remus dijo bien poco, digamos que su lengua encontró una ocupación mejor. Nyssa al principio se quedo bloqueada, nunca antes la habían besado y no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero dejo que el instinto la guiara y empezó a seguirle el juego al licántropo...

.- ¿Pero que haces? – Al menos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. En fin, ella no era de las que pagaba las ayudas con favores carnales.

Indignada le cruzó la cara de una soberana bofetada, antes de salir corriendo.

.- Casi me desencajaste la mandíbula. – Le informó Remus, ya de vuelta en el presente.

.- No era mi intención. – Le aseguró Nyssa acariciando con un dedo suave, la citada parte de la cara del chico, antes de besarle con suavidad. – Pero me pillaste por sorpresa... Nunca había besado a un chico.

.- ¿A un chico? – Remus la miro extrañado.

.- Claro, es que las Evans y yo practicábamos entre nosotras. – Nyssa lo soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo. - ¿Remus? – Sin darse cuenta que le había provocado a su marido un estado de cortocircuito a causa de todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que cruzaban por su mente. – Era broma.

.- ¿Qué? – Remus bajo del mundo de las fantasías sexuales para encontrarse con Nyssa asintiendo divertida. – Te aconsejo que no bromees con eso. y menos con James y Sirius delante.

.- Hablando de James. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con James y Lily? – Nyssa retomó la conversación pendiente. – Ya sé que tú dices que no se odian, pero si tienes razón, fingen odiarse muy bien.

.- Es que son dos cabezotas. – Resoplo Remus. – James esta empeñado en que ha olvidado a Lily. Y tu amiga...

.- Es aún peor que él. – Completo Nyssa. – Pero tenemos que hacer algo y deprisa. En 24 horas, nos iremos de Hogwarts para siempre. Es probable que durante un tiempo no se vean tanto, y eso disminuirá las probabilidades de que pase algo entre ellos que les obligue a admitir sus sentimientos.

.- O lo aumentará. – Corrigió una voz tenebrosa. Las Moiras estaban en el pasillo, junto a su ojo místico. Fue Cloto la que se inmiscuyó en la conversación.

.- Con el debido respeto:.¿a ustedes tres no las habían echado de la escuela? – Pregunto Remus educadamente.

.- Así es joven. – Confirmo Laquesis. – Pero no queríamos irnos in despedirnos del director.

.- ¿A que estamos guapas? – Atropo se acababa de pintar los labios, con uno de esos gloss ultra volumen que te pone los morros como si fueran dos morcillas.

.- Mucho. – Remus tuvo buen cuidado de mostrar su alianza, (un anillo de plástico de lo que te regalan con los cereales), de igual manera que un cazador mostraría la cruz a un vampiro.

.- ¿Qué decían de James y Lily? – Insistió Nyssa.

.- Decíamos que no deber forzar el destino, jovencita. – Le aconsejó Cloto con tono sabio.

.- Cada cosa tiene su momento y lugar. – Prosiguió su hermana Laquesis.

.- ¡Y las corrientes del destino están en marcha para proporcionarles su momento y lugar a tus amigos! – Dijo Atropo con su tono alegremente místico. – lo único que puedes hacer es...

.- ¡NO INTERVENIR! – Gritaron las Moiras con tal ímpetu que todas las cortinas de Hogwarts se agitaron como si hubiera pasado un tornado.

.- Y ahora, vayamos a despedirnos del Director. – Las tres Moiras subieron decididas por las escaleras, ignorando al Ojo Místico, que las hacia señales de que no era buen momento para subir.

.- Cualquiera que se entrometiera en la discusión de Dumbledore y McGonagall, acerca del peinado neo punk del segundo, una especie de fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas, con el que Fawques había tratado de aparearse tres veces, estaría en gravísimo peligro.

.- Puede que tengan razón. – Nyssa se volvió hacia Remus, herida por aquella pequeña traición.

.- ¡No digas tonterías! Esas viejas no tienen ni la menor idea de nada. – Rechazó Nyssa.

.- La misma que Tiresius supongo. – Apunto Remus. – De todas formas, es imposible que James y Lily dejen de verse. Tienen amigos comunes... Por fuerza alguna vez van a tener que coincidir.

.- Eso es cierto. – Admitió Nyssa, aunque seguía sin estar convencida.

&·&·&

Remus y Nyssa estuvieron paseando por ahí un rato más, hasta que Remus comentó que debía irse a su cuarto, para terminar de hacer el equipaje. Nyssa decidió irse a su cuarto, para descansar un rato, puesto que ella ya había guardado todo en la maleta y su habitación estaba perfectamente recogida...

O no, pensó la chica, una vez que estuvo allí y vio toda la habitación patas arriba, Sirius tumbado en la cama de Wyn con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, ajeno al caos que montaba su novia, que era la que había provocado todo ese desbarajuste.

.- ¿Has visto mis pendientes? – Le preguntó Wyn histéricamente a la morena, antes de que ella le pudiera decir algo del caos que imperaba en la habitación.

.- ¿Que pendientes? – Como si Wyn no tuviera pendientes.

.- ¡Los aros blancos que pegan con todo! – Bramó Wyn.

.- Ah, esos. – A Nyssa personalmente le parecían horribles y que no pegaban con nada. Pero estando Wyn tan irascible ella no sería la que se lo comentará.

.- ¿Es siempre así? – Sirius apunto a su novia con la barbilla, sin dejar de sonreír divertido.

.- La verdad es que no. Otros años se toma con más calma lo de no encontrar algo el último día. – Confesó Nyssa.

.- Claro, porque otros años, al volver después del verano, lo que había perdido estaba esperándome encima de la cama. – Apunto Wyn. – Pero este año, ya nunca será así. – Hubo unos segundos de silencio nostálgico, que al final rompió la propia Wyn, dando un suave golpe en las piernas de Sirius. - ¿Y tu podías ayudarme, no?

.- Encima que te llevo a Praga, me maltratas. – Se burló el moreno sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por levantarse.

.- ¿Os vais a Praga? – Los dos asintieron a la pregunta de Nyssa. – Pues estarás encantada. Siempre has querido ir allí.

.- Hablando de estar encantada. ¿Dónde has dejado a tu marido? – Preguntó Wyn volviendo a la tarea de buscar sus pendientes.

.- Se fue a su habitación a terminar de hacer el equipaje. – Informó Nyssa.

.- Pues va a ser que no. – Negó Sirius. – James esta allí con la Travis. – Después que Sirius dijo esa frase, un extraño ruido salió del baño. Era un cruce raro entre sollozo de dolor, gemido de celos, bufido de indignación y gruñido de furia. Pese a eso, Nyssa reconoció la voz de Lily. Cuando el silencio volvió Sirius dijo. – Verás que pronto esta el lobito aquí.

.- No puedo creerlo. James estaba en nuestro cuarto con la Travis. – Efectivamente, Remus entró en el cuarto de las chicas, y se interrumpió al oír a Lily repetir el ruido desde el baño. - ¿Qué la pasa a Evans?

.- ¡Que he perdido mis pendientes favoritos! – exclamo Wyn desesperada.

.- Me refería a tu prima. – Aclaró Remus.

.- Lleva así desde que llegamos. – Sirius se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no conocía el motivo. – Pero si mencionas a James... – El moreno se interrumpió al oír el gemido de Lily. – Se pone así.

.- Los hemos visto discutir. – Nyssa les explico en un susurro la escena que habían presenciado ella y Remus desde las escaleras.

Lo hizo en el tiempo justo, ya que un minuto después de que terminara Lily salió del baño. La pelirroja tenía una cara espantosa, como cuando llegas muy tarde a casa y te acuestas sin desmaquillarte, y al día siguiente se te juntan las ojeras y los restos de rimel.

.- ¿Estas bien, Lily? – le preguntó Remus con amable interés.

.- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? – Lily trató de hablar con voz serena, pero parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

.- No sé. Por lo de James. – Sugirió Nyssa con cautela.

.- ¡Ese cabrón! Me da igual que pille la sífilis. Le odio. – Hubiera sido más creíble, si Lily no lo hubiera dicho con unos lagrimones en los ojos tan grandes, como para curar la sequía del Sahara.

.- Pues para darte igual, estás llorando por él. – Señaló Sirius, sin la menor sutileza.

.- No lloro. Solo enfatizo en tonos más agudos con alguna lágrima ocasional. – Corrigió Lily, sonándose la nariz.

.- Es la definición más rara de llorar que he oído nunca. – Sirius se volvió hacia Remus con expresión confusa.

.- No es por restar importancia a tu dolor ni nada de eso... – Intervino Wyn. - ¿pero no habrás visto mis pendientes blancos?

.- ¿Te refieres a los aros esos tan horribles que tu dices que pegan con todo?

.- ¡Esos, sí, esos! – Confirmo Wyn. Si es que su prima siempre encontraba todo.

.- Los llevas puestos. – Lily señaló las orejas de su despistada prima, que corrió hacia un espejo para comprobar que era cierto.

.- Mira que no darte cuenta. – Se burló Sirius.

.- Mira que tu tampoco. – Replico Wyn tan burlona como él.

.- Volviendo al tema de James... – Pero Nyssa no pudo volver a ese tema, ya que Lily se tapo los oídos con las manos y empezó a cantar "Let it be" a voz en grito negándose a oírlo. – esta bien, hablemos de otra cosa...

Terminaron intercambiando anécdotas de aventuras en Hogwarts, logrando así que Lily se animara un poco. Por supuesto los chicos se quedaron a dormir en las camas de sus respectivas, aunque ambos se tuvieron que pegar un buen madrugón al día siguiente para terminar de hacer la maleta.

Fue muy raro desayunar en el Gran Comedor y subirse a los carruajes para ir a la estación de Hogsmead sabiendo que era la última vez... Sobre todo, porque Marlene iba al lado suyo despidiéndose de todo.

_"Adiós lámparas flotantes. Adiós cuadros parlanchines. Adiós Peeves. ¡Peeves! No seas cabrón. No nos tires lodo a la cara"_

Se apropiaron de un compartimiento para ir todos juntos, al menos esa era la teoría. En la práctica, James para no coincidir con Lily se paso todo el rato entrando y saliendo. (NC: que mal se puede pensar de esa frase.) Por su parte, Nyssa aprovechó que Marlene estaba con sus amigas Raven para pegarle la bronca a Lucas.

.- ¿Pero tu al final eres gay o que? – preguntó la morena.

.- Si te digo la verdad no lo sé y no me importa. Me gusta Marlene y es todo lo que necesito saber. – Lucas se encogió de hombros.

.- Eso no es una respuesta. – Insistió Nyssa. – Si te gusta Marlene, que es una chica, eres heterosexual y...

.- Déjalo, Nyssa. – Suspiró Wyn. A veces la manía de la morena de catalogarlo todo, la ponía un poco nerviosa. – Y tu Lucas, haz el favor de quedarte en una acera o en la otra. Que al final con tanto cambiarte de acera te va a pasar el autobús por encima.

.- ¿Los que conducen los autobuses y van por el centro de la calle de que orientación sexual son? – Preguntó Nyssa dispuesta a clasificar cada cosa en su montón correspondiente.

.- No sé. Bisexuales, supongo. – Aventuró Remus.

.- Entonces todos los autobuseros son bisexuales. – Bromeó Sirius.

.- ¿Ernie, el conductor del autobús noctámbulo es bisexual? – Preguntó Lily incrédula, regresando en ese momento del baño.

.- Ya decía yo que me miraba mucho el culo. – Suspiró Remus, fingiéndose avergonzado.

.- Mentiroso. A mi me lo miraba más. – Corrigió Sirius, evitando la modestia.

El viaje hasta Londres se hizo más corto aún de lo esperad, y más pronto de lo que hubieran querido todos, se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾ aguardando para reunirse con sus familias al otro lado de la barrera.

La verdad es que ninguna de las 8 personas estaba muy emocionada con la idea de reunirse con sus seres queridos.

.- Joder, espero que no haya venido mi padre. – Nyssa se sentó en su baúl, dispuesta a pasar el verano allí mismo, antes que ver la cara de su padre. – Si ha venido, significa que me ha encontrado un nuevo marido o algo así.

.- Tranquila, te aseguro que tu padre no debe preocuparte. – Remus tomo la cara de la morena entre sus manos y la acarició con cuidado. Nyssa se relajó y cerro los ojos para disfrutar del contacto. – Es mi madre la que debería preocuparte. – Los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, y se volvieron hacia los castaños, pidiendo explicación. – Sí, no estaba muy contenta de que me haya casado sin invitarla.

.- Peor es la mía. A ver como la digo yo que soy heterosexual y que cancele la cita que me había conseguido con el hijo de su jefe. – La confesión de Lucas hizo que los ojos de Marlene lanzaran destellos de celos.

.- ¿Al menos estaría bueno, no? – Pregunto al fin la rubia Raven, echando los brazos al cuello de su novio, sobre cuyas rodillas estaba sentada.

.- Pues yo lo último que quiero es oír a mi padre diciendo que si he traicionado a la familia por decidir no ser auror. – James se revolvió el pelo, al ser su familia bastante popular en el mundo mágico, su fichaje por los Dragon Warriors, había salido en toda la prensa especializada en Quidicth. Rita Skeeter, ya le había pedido una entrevista.

.- Bueno, al menos hay quien lo tiene peor. – Sirius señaló con la cabeza a Lucius Malfoy y Evan Rosier. La feliz pareja era llevada por sus padres directamente al transporte que los conduciría hasta la clínica mágica correctora de conductas.

.- Durante unos segundos los ojos de Sirius se encontraron con los azul hielo de Malfoy. El presentimiento de que esa no sería la última vez que los vería, hizo que Sirius tuviera un escalofrío.

.- ¿Todo bien? – Pero el escalofrío desapareció, cuando Wyn le abrazó desde atrás, y le beso en el hombro.

.- Sí, todo bien. – Sirius besó las manos y se volvió hacia Wyn para mirarla cara a cara. - ¿Y tu qué?.¿Deseando conocer a tu sobrino? A todo esto,.¿cómo se llama?

.- Buf. Es complicado. – Suspiro Wyn, la elección de los nombres en su familia era un tema bastante complejo. – Verás, ya sabes que, Peregrin, Doc y yo tenemos unos nombres demasiado originales.

.- Perdona,. ¿pero quién es Peregrin? – Pregunto Marlene.

.- Oh, lo siento. Es mi hermano mayor. Más mayor que Doc, quiero decir. – Explico Wyn.

.- No sabía que fuerais tres hermanos. – Comento Remus.

.- Es que mi primo Peregrin, al igual que mi hermana Petunia, no es mago. – Le dijo Lily. – Pero igual le conocéis, creo que esta en Londres.

.- Bueno, el caso es que mis hermanos y yo, hicimos el pacto de poner nombres "normales" a nuestros hijos. Bueno, al menos lo hicimos Doc y yo, porque Peregrin es sacerdote, de su propia religión neo hippy. El problema, es que como Jenny tiene un nombre según ella tan soso, quiere poner al niño un nombre un poco menos común. – Todos asintieron comprensivos, menos James que se quedo pensativo. – Y para terminar de liar las cosas, ahí esta mi madre con los tres tomos del Señor de los Anillos, sugiriendo nombres. En resumen, que en cuanto salga ahí voy a verme envuelta en una pelea por el nombre del niño.

.- Al menos vuestras familias estarán ahí para recibiros. La mía estará ocupada en alguna fiesta de sociedad, y no se habrán acordado de que su hija terminaba hoy la escuela. – Dijo Marlene, coreada por James.

.- Uy, pues si quieres familia, yo te regalo a mi hermana y su novio. – Ofreció Lily rápidamente.

.- ¿Tu hermana es una de cuello muy largo, que va colgada de un tío con pinta de morsa? – Lily asintió, la nariz de Marlene se arrugó en un gesto de disgusto. – En ese caso, rechazo tu oferta.

.- Lo comprendo perfectamente. – Dijo Lily.

.- Creo que ya no podemos prolongarlo más. – Como Remus había dado a entender, eran los únicos que no habían pasado la barrera.

.- No. – Confirmo James, poniéndose en pie. – Por si acaso no sale bien: ha sido un placer haberos conocido. – Al decir "placer", James miró a Lily, pero la pelirroja estaba de espaldas, y no se dio cuenta de la mirada que la lanzó el chico.

La que sí lo vio fue Nyssa, y la morena casi soltó un resoplido. ¿Por qué no veían que eran tal para cual? Una vez más, Nyssa recordó la conversación que había sostenido con Wyn, sobre el tema esa misma mañana.

.- Creo que las Moiras tienen razón. – Viniendo de la descreída Gryffindor, el comentario impresiono a Nyssa. – Cada cosa tiene su momento y lugar. No sé, yo podía haber estado con Sirius hace mil años, y tu con Remus igual... Pero teníamos que darnos cuenta por nosotras mismas. A Lily y James les pasa igual.

Sí, puede que las moiras, Remus y Wyn tuviesen razón, pero aún así, Nyssa sintió deseos de encerrar a James y Lily en el andén, para ver si estando juntos y solos, dejaban de estar tan ciegos. Sin embargo, la morena sabía que no funcionaría, entre otras cosas porque el elfo que revisaba que no quedara nadie en el andén, los descubriría y los ayudaría a salir de allí.

Una vez en el otro lado de la barrera las cosas no estuvieron tan mal como esperaban. La madre de Remus, recibió a Nyssa con un abrazo antes siquiera de saludar a su hijo.

.- ¿Así que tu eres mi nuera? – Dos besos en la mejilla. – Vaya, eres preciosa. Mi hijo no exageraba en eso, al menos... – Nyssa rió, algo azorada, no estaba acostumbrada a recibimientos tan calurosos.

.- Hola. – Remus movió los brazos en un saludo exagerado. - ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu hijo.

.- Claro que me acuerdo de ti. – Finalmente su madre dio un gran abrazo al licántropo, sin soltar del todo a Nyssa. – Vaya, debéis de estar agotados. ¿Dónde están tus padres, Nyssa? Me gustaría conocerlos.

.- Pues...

.- Es complicado, mama. – Interrumpió Remus ahorrándole a su esposa un mal trago. – Mejor te lo contaremos en el hostal.

.- Si es que no la importa que me vaya a vivir allí un tiempo. – Nyssa sonrió con timidez.

.- ¿Importarme? Claro que no. Es un hostal, siempre que tengas dinero para pagar la habitación. – Ante la cara que se le había quedado a Nyssa, la mujer se rió. – es broma. Puedes quedarte allí todo el tiempo que quieras. – Lanzo una mirada maliciosa a Remus. – No creo que a mi hijo, le importe hacerte un hueco en su cuarto.

.- Haré el esfuerzo. – Dijo Remus con tono de "mira lo que tengo que hacer por ti". Nyssa replico con un codazo. – Aus. Nos vemos chicos.

.- Adiós pareja. – Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Sirius volvió su atención hacia la conversación de la familia Evans.

.- ¡Qué cosa más guapa! – Wyn, la misma Wyn que había dicho que ella no quería tener hijos porque suponían demasiada responsabilidad, ahora estaba que se derretía con su sobrinito.

.- Ha salido a mi. – Dijo su hermano Doc rebosante de orgullo paterno. – Mi pequeño Ben.

.- ¿Ben? – Repitió Jenny, con un tono peligroso. – Escúchame bien, doctorzuelo de pacotilla: no me pasé 16 horas de parto, para llamar a mi hijo Ben. Se llamará Horus.

.- ¿Qué? Ni en broma. Te recuerdo que yo también tuve mi pequeña aportación, y un hijo mío no va a tener un nombre tan extraño. – Rebatió Doc.

.- ¿Y por qué no le llamáis Louis? – Sugirió la madre de Wyn. Era una mujer delgada, de pelo rubio cobrizo, cuyos ojos castaños estaban cubiertos por una gafas.

.- Porque es nombre de chica, mama. – replico Doc, molesto.

.- ¿Louis? Pero si no hay ningún personaje de ESDLA, que se llame así. – Susurró Wyn por la comisura de los labios.

.- Hermana, te tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala. – Peregrin Evans, un hombre joven, moreno de ojos azules, atractivo al estilo "El pájaro espino", paso su brazo moreno por los hombros de su hermana, a la vez que hacía una carantoña a su sobrino. – La buena es que mama a superado su fase de ESDLA.

.- ¿Y que tal Lestat? – Wyn palideció al oír ese nombre y entender lo que implicaba.

.- Y como ya has deducido, la mala noticia, es que mama ha descubierto las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice. – termino Peregrin.

.- Joder, pues eso sí que es peligroso. Ahí si que hay nombres raros. – Lily miraba codiciosamente al nuevo miembro de su familia. Por un lado, estaba deseando cogerle en brazos, pero delante de James Potter, Lily no mostraría la menor señal de que en el fondo era como las demás chicas. Deseosas de formar una familia y de tirarse a James.

.- Pues sí. – Confirmó Sirius antes de ponerse a enumerar nombres raros.

.- Ya vale, Sirius. Que como lo oiga mi madre, estamos apañados. – Le advirtió Wyn. Sirius sonrió maliciosamente, y se puso a jugar con el niño que su chica sostenía en brazos.

.- ¿Y por qué no le ponéis los dos nombres? Así cuando el niño sea mayor, podrá elegir por si mismo. – Jenny y Doc observaron atentamente a James.

.- Benjamín Horus Maloy. – Dijo Jenny con el mismo tono que se recita un encantamiento. – Me gusta. – decidió al fin la joven madre.

.- Mejor, Benjamín Horus Evans. – Corrigió Doc.

.- ¿Y por qué le vamos a poner tu apellido y no el mío? – Jenny se llevó las manos a las caderas, a punto de esgrimir de nuevo el argumento de las 16 horas de parto.

.- Por dos razones: 1) es lo lógico. 2) Basta verle el color de pelo para ver que es un Evans de los pies a la cabeza. – Efectivamente, la cabeza del pequeño, estaba cubierta por una pelusilla rojiza.

.- Pues aquí tengo yo dos razones: 1) La pelusilla esa se suele caer. 2) Peregrin es un Evans y no es pelirrojo. – Jenny señaló triunfal al joven castaño, que en aquellos momentos sostenía al niño.

¿Y por que no le ponéis los dos apellidos? – Sugirió James de nuevo. ¿Cómo dos .- personas podían pelearse tanto por tonterías?

La pareja consideraba los pros y contras de esa opción cuando llego el padre de Wyn.

.- ¡Al fin encontré aparcamiento! – Exclamó el hombre, luego abrazó con fuerza a su hija. – Que guapísima estás y... ¿Quién es este? – Steven Evans observó por primera vez la presencia de Sirius revoloteando cerca de su pequeña.

.- Es Sirius Black. El novio de Wyn. Se van la semana que viene a Praga. – le informó su esposa, sonriendo con dulzura ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó su hija.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Los ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Doc y Lily, se entornaron de forma amenazante. Aunque luego volvieron a su posición normal. - ¿Este es el gilipollas racista?

.- No, a ese ya le dejo. – Ante el comentario de su esposa, el hombre respiró aliviado. Aunque fue por pocos segundos.

.- ¿No habrá vuelto con el desorientado sexual? – Se preocupó el hombre.

.- No, este es otro. – le tranquilizó su mujer.

.- Papa, estamos aquí. Delante de ti. Puedes dirigirnos las preguntas directamente a nosotros. – Le comento su hija.

.- Chica, es que me cambias tanto de chico, que me pierdo. – Se excuso Steven, antes de lanzar una evaluadora mirada a Sirius, que se sentía más nervioso que durante un examen.

.- Ay, deja de mirar así al pobre chico. – Su mujer, le dio un golpe suave en el hombro. - ¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar algo a casa? – La madre de Wyn agarró a Sirius del brazo antes de que el chico pusiera alguna excusa absurda, como que no cabían en el coche. (Cosa que era cierta.)

.- ¿Vienes Lily? – Lily se pensó la oferta de su prima unos segundos. Después de todo, Petunia llevaba tal retraso que estaba claro que no iba a aparecer por allí. Y no quería quedarse a solas con James ni de coña.

.- Sí, voy. – Lily agarró su baúl y se marchó decidida, sin lanzarle siquiera una mirada a James.

.- ¿Te apuntas? – Sin embargo, Wyn si invitó al chico moreno de pelo revuelto.

.- No, gracias. – James rechazó con una sonrisa la oferta. – Acompañaré a Marlene al club de campo a buscar a nuestros padres. En cuanto terminé con el Sr. Lansbury. – James señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Marlene y Lucas.

La verdad es que Marlene había sido recibida por la familia Lansbury, especialmente por el padre, como un ángel caído del mismo cielo, para salvar a su hijo de la disipada vida homosexual. Vida que por otra parte, Lucas no había disfrutado.

.- Los padres de Marlene no serán de los que odian a los Muggles. ¿Verdad? – Se preocupó Wyn.

.- ¿Los McKinnons? Que dices. Si esa gente pasa más tiempo averiguando como funcionan los cacharros Muggles que practicando hechizos. – La tranquilizó James. – Será mejor que vayas con tu familia. con todos los que son, no me sorprendería que se olvidasen de ti...

.- Y el pobre Sirius esta solo con mi madre, voy con él. – La chica le dio un beso a James en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo detrás de su familia.

Distraídamente James se froto la mejilla. Hubo un tiempo, en que James se metió tanto en su papel de ciego enamorado de Wyn, que creyó estar enamorado de ella. Pero no, todo lo que le gustaba de Wyn era o porque le recordaba a Lily, o porque le gustaría que Lily fuera así con él. Pero se acabo la escuela. Ahora, al no verla todos los días, podría olvidarla sin problemas.

James alejó sus pensamientos de la pelirroja, cuando Marlene se acercó a él, con una sonrisa de agotamiento. El moreno la aplaudió.

.- Muy bien, así se enamora a unos suegros. – Como respuesta, Marlene se lanzo el aliento sobre sus uñas, antes de frotarlas contra su camiseta para darles brillo. – Lástima que no tengas ese toque con nuestros padres.

.- Sí, lástima. – Coincidió Marlene, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras James hacía lo mismo.

.- Bueno, vamos. Cuando antes les veamos, antes nos pegarán la bronca, y antes podremos olvidarlo. – Con menos decisión de la que transmitía su voz, James empequeñeció sus baúles, y fueron a buscar un trasladador.

&·&·&

.- ¿Así que Praga, eh? – Comento Steven Evans, sentado junto a Sirius en el salón de su casa. – Es una ciudad muy bonita. Es una pena que en ella estén asentadas todas las mafias del este. – Los ojos verdes se clavaron en Sirius, como si le preguntara si su familia estaba relacionada con las mafias del este.

.- No lo sabía. La verdad es que nunca he estado allí. – Confesó Sirius, tratando de controlarse. Si otro le hubiera lanzado las acusaciones, que le había lanzado el padre de Wyn, ya le habría apalizado. Pero siendo su futuro suegro, tendría que causar buena impresión.

.- Vaya. ¿Y en que hotel dormiréis? – De momento, Steven se dedicaba a atacar por el flanco del "viaje a Praga".

.- En ninguno. mi tío tiene casa allí y hasta que la vendamos, pues dormiremos allí. – Explico Sirius con tono paciente.

.- En habitaciones separadas. Espero. – Steven dejó con cuidado la taza de té en la mesa y se volvió a Sirius con el tono de quien va a hacer una advertencia. – Mira, Sirius, mi pequeña es virgen. Y más te vale que siga así hasta el día después de la boda.

.- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Sirius bastante confuso. Y es que eso de que Wyn era virgen, realmente era una verdadera sorpresa. Desde el sofá, le llegaron las carcajadas de Lily y Peregrin, que habían bajado el volumen de la tele, al notar que la conversación se volvía interesante.

.- Esto... Papa. – Wyn se sentó al lado de su padre, lista a sacarle de su error.

.- Tranquila, cariño. No te avergüences. Esperar es bueno. – Steven le dio a su hija unas palmaditas en la mano.

.- Ya pero es que yo no estoy esperando a nada. – Susurró Wyn con algo de timidez. – Verás, es que yo no... Vamos que sí que he... Resumiendo, que virgen lo que se dice virgen no soy.

.- ¡TE MATO! – En realidad, no era necesario el Ojo Místico de las Moiras para predecir la reacción del padre de Wyn. Steven se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Sirius, al tiempo que Wyn se deslizaba entre ambos para salvarle.

.- ¡Que no, papa que no fue él!.¿Podríais ayudar, no? – Wyn se volvió hacia sus dos hermanos y su prima, que se habían quedado mirando sin hacer nada.

.- Es que me acabo de pintar las uñas. – Jenny usó la misma excusa que para librarse de cambiar el pañal a Ben.

.- Yo tengo que cambiar a mi hijo. – Contestó Doc, con una mueca de asco.

.- Yo soy sacerdote. Si quieres mediación en conflictos armados, llama a la ONU. – Le aconsejó Peregrin.

.- Además, los de CSI están a punto de cazar al asesino del día. – Lily apunto a la tele, que en realidad no estaban viendo.

.- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! – Sirius logró sacar su varita, justo a tiempo.

.- ¡Tío, que acabas de petrificar a mi padre! – Wyn le dio un suave empujón al moreno.

.- ¿Y que querías? .¿Qué le dejara que me estrangulara? – Sirius se frotó el cuello, donde tenía marcadas las huellas digitales de su suegro.

.- No. – Suspiró al fin Wyn.

Bueno, esta claro que el chico sabe cuidarse. Una cualidad muy necesaria en esta familia. – Y sin más, Peregrin aprobó por primera vez en la historia un novio de su hermana menor.

.- Te dije que el chico valía. ¡Oh, joder! – Doc acababa de empezar a cambiar el pañal de Ben, y dio un paso hacia atrás, ante la peste. - ¿Pero que coño le das de comer Jenny?

.- Leche materna. – Jenny dejó de secarse las uñas con la varita, para girarse. - ¿No estarás insinuando que produzco leche de mala calidad, verdad?

.- Pues sí. - Doc señaló el pañal como prueba 1 de la acusación.

Antes de liberar al padre de Wyn del hechizo, Sirius se alejo de sus manos. Por si acaso.

.- Papa. – Wyn intervino, antes de que su padre se lanzara de nuevo hacia su novio. – Siento haberte decepcionado y no haber esperado hasta los 22 como tu. – Una carcajada incrédula, procedente de la madre de Wyn escapo de la cocina. -Pero... Mira el lado bueno, Lily aún es pura. Adóptala.

.- ¿Eres virgen? – Peregrin se volvió con extrañeza hacia su prima.

.- No me mires así. Que eres sacerdote. Debería predicar la abstinencia y esas cosas. – Respondió Lily picada.

No, si yo no digo nada. – Peregrin hizo como que se corría la cremallera de la boca, antes de volver su atención a la tele.

.- Necesito un trago. – Steven agarró el vaso que Wyn había abandonado sobre la mesa, convencido de que tendría litros de alcohol. - ¡PUAJ! – Pero no. – Es coca cola normal.

.- Claro. – Wyn no hizo caso a las miradas de extrañeza que la dirigieron todos los miembros masculinos de su familia. – Es que yo no bebo.

.- ¿Tu tienes algo que ver con eso? – Steven lanzo a Sirius una de sus miradas acusadoras.

.- Puede que sea culpa mía. – Confesó Sirius. De nuevo, Steven se abalanzó sobre él, solo que esta vez para abrazarle como un hijo.

.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Has conseguido lo imposible... Ya si, logras que deje de fumar, serás mi ídolo. – Justo cuando Sirius empezaba a sentirse bastante incómodo, con tanta muestra de cariño por parte de un hombre que acababa de conocer, la madre de Wyn anunció que la cena estaba lista. Vamos, que ya había llegado la pizza. – Saca ese licor de mora sin alcohol que hay que celebrar que la niña ya no bebe.

.- Y tu a ver que comes, Jenny que luego todo va a la leche. – La advertencia de Doc, le mereció una mirada homicida de Jenny.

.- Bueno, lo conseguisteis. Has presentado a Sirius a tu padre y los dos vivís para contarlo. – Lily se acercó a Sirius y Wyn, que se habían quedado unos segundos observándose con sonrisas de alivio.

.- Sí, lo conseguimos. – Confirmo Wyn, abrazando al moreno.

.- Niñas, venir a cenar.

.- Ya vamos. – Dijeron las tres personas que quedaban en el salón a la vez.

&·&·&

.- Tus padres son geniales. – Con esas palabras, Nyssa se acostó al lado de Remus.

.- Sí, lo son. Tu cama es esa de ahí. – Remus señaló a una cama del otro extremo de la habitación.

.- Yo creo que es esta. – Nyssa empezó a mordisquear la oreja del licántropo con suavidad.

.- Nyssa. – Con suavidad, Remus la aparto. – Mis padres duermen en la habitación de al lado, y las paredes son de papel, con lo que se oye todo...

.- Lo sé. – Nyssa sonrió con picardía antes de volver a las andadas, esta vez haciendo entrar sus manos en el juego, en un peligroso descenso desde el ombligo del joven. – De todas formas, hay un hechizo para solucionar eso...

.- Ya. – Remus lanzó el hechizo antes de no ser capaz de pronunciarlo, y luego invirtió las posiciones dejando a Nyssa debajo.

.- Tranquilo, lobito, tranquilo. Que antes quería hablar contigo. – La voz de Nyssa, dejaba translucir una sonrisa.

.- ¿Hablar? Pues no parecía eso. – Ahora era la boca de Remus la que besaba la oreja de su esposa, y sus manos, acariciaban con esa lentitud enloquecedora propia de él, el abdomen de Nyssa.

.- Bueno, el caso es que te lo tengo que preguntar antes de que se me olvide. – Nyssa hizo una pausa para concentrarse, cosa que le estaba costando bastante. - ¿Crees que tus padres me dejarían ayudar con el hotel? Tengo unas cuantas ideas que lo podrían sacar a flote.

.- Teniendo en cuenta que están dispuestos a adoptarte, no creo que pongan pegas. – Contestó Remus. - ¿Alguna pregunta más?

.- Aparte si va en serio, lo de casarnos en serio no.

.- Pues claro que va en serio lo de casarnos en serio. – Refunfuñó Remus. – Aunque no esperes una boda como las que describieron Marlene y Lily.

.- Ni la espero, ni la quiero. – rechazó Nyssa. – yo quiero una cosa sencilla. Como si hacemos sándwiches y nos los vamos a comer al parque.

.- Pues es buena idea. – Una vez decidido, Remus busco la boca de Nyssa, decidido a pasar a cosas más importantes.

* * *

Y esto todo amigas... ¡NO! Es mentira. Esto sigue. En el próximo capítulo, el 16, empieza lo que podríamos llamar como el segundo bloque del fict. Dicho segundo bloque, transcurre 3 años después, es decir, que nuestros protagonistas serán unos veinteañeros.

Espero que os guste el cambio de escenario. Hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Mil besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko y Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	16. El momento y lugar adecuados

Hola, hola, gente maravillosa y seguramente asada de calor, porque hace tropecientos grados y medio. Espero que el segundo bloque de este fict, os resulte cuanto menos refrescante, notaréis que es bastante más rápido que los capítulos anteriores, o por lo menos a mi me lo parece. Bueno, antes que nada, vamos a responder a los RR.

HermySiriusBlack: Hola, si quieres mi opinión me gustaba más el otro nick, me complicaba menos la vida para teclearlo. Sí que me daba pena James, pero bueno, él se lo buscó, de todas formas, su recompensa viene en estos capítulos. A mi también me gustan mucho, Marlene y Lucas, yo creo que es una pareja que funciona. Besos.

Kattys: Bueno, más que la primera eres la segunda. Espero que disfrutarás el cumpleaños. Besines.

Made: En defensa de James, creo que se ha cansado de los proyectos a largo plazo y prefiere los placeres inmediatos... Sí, para el padre de Wyn fue un trauma descubrir que su pequeña ya no era ni virgen ni borracha. Teniendo en cuenta, que la madre de Remus pensaba que por ser licántropo no sentaría la cabeza nunca... Normal que se alegrara. Un beso de granizado de limón.

Rocío: Uy, nena, tu si piensas que tres años después James no será el "primero" en la vida de Lily, subestimas la capacidad de la pelirroja de mandar a la mierda a todos los pretendientes que pueda. Chao.

Xtinamc: Hola, me alegro que te guste el cambio, verás que es genial. Han evolucionado mucho, al menos algunos de ellos. Kisses.

Alessandramalfoy: Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capi. Aquí tienes el segundo bloque, es que no me gusta segunda parte, porque parece que vamos a cambiar de título y todo, y no es así.

MoonyGabriela: Hola, que bien. Me encanta saber que te divirtió el capítulo. Espero que este también te guste. James y Lily, ya verás... Gracias por defenderme con lo de mi tranquilidad. Besotes.

Saphira: Me encanta que te encantara que James y Lily no empiecen nada en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque no tendrás que esperar nada para ver algo de interacción entre ellos. Besines de horchata.

Libertad: Bueno, tranquila y no te pongas a debatir, al menos no mucho. Je, je. Siempre se me olvida peguntarte en los mails, por el chico de la cruz roja. Lo de chica de espejo de lujuria es una tontería que tenemos Anvy Dreaming y yo. en este momento Anvy y yo tratamos de quitarle de la cabeza la idea de los tríos. Peor no hay forma. En fin, un besote de lima limón.

Darame: Bueno, trataré de seguir escribiendo así, sobre todo porque no sé si lo hago mal me empezarías a odiar o algo. Sí, pobrecita Lily... Respecto a como se reencontrarán Lily y James, bueno, en breve lo leerás, pero te aseguro que el reencuentro estará a la altura de la pareja. O al menos eso espero. Besitos.

kurumi-desu: .¿Puse 24? Ops, quería decir 21, igual se me fue la mano de tecla. Como las preguntas pronto las leerás... Te dejo mejor con el capítulo. A lot of Kisses.

Trixi Black: .¿Cristian, eh? Pues dale las gracias, porque jamás pensé que te leería escribir que no me estrese. Eso hasta hace unos meses iba contra tu religión. Besos de chocolate.

Nat: Hola, veo que tienes un pequeño caos. La que quería encerrar a Lily y James era Nyssa y no Wyn, pero no importa. Puf, es que más que adelanto, mejor lees el capi, y te vas haciendo tus propias ideas. No sé, igual si sube de 20 capis, aunque no mucho más. Ya me he subido a 22. Chao.

Ginny84: Sí vale, es normal que la frasecita sobre el lloro de Lily te suene de la tele. Es que yo a Lily tiendo a identificarla con la Pija, no sé porque. Creo que también le hubiera seguido la corriente al padre de Wyn, para ahorrarte el marrón. De hecho lo hago, ahora que lo pienso... Sí, falta lo más difícil todavía. Pero yo sé que puedo. Adiós.

Ayda merodeadora: Por curiosidad¿que tal te fue en los finales? Espero que fenomenal, que sino luego me culpáis a mi. Me gusta que te gustara nena, y siempre es genial tener una nueva seguidora. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos.

AnaLu: Me gusta que te guste este fict en especial, aún no he calculado cuando se casarán James y Lily, pero creo que pronto, porque a esto le quedan seis capítulos. Besitos.

Yalimie: Vaya, que no te des cuenta es buena señal, significa que actualizo deprisa, lo usaré como argumento cuando alguien me toque las narices con el tema de los retrasos. Cielo, me parece que manejas un despiste considerable, este fict transcurre en un universo alternativo en que no hay rata ni Voldemort, así que los merodeadores no terminan como terminaron en el universo de HP. Es un mundo nuevo. Así que relajate y disfruta. Besitos.

Miss Molko84: .¿Qué tal en tu nueva escuela? Espero que bien. Si, James estaba un poco descontrolado, pero también Lily se lo hizo pasar muy mal. De todas formas en tres años, han tenido tiempo de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. A mi también me gusta Doc, aunque Peregrin también tiene su punto. Muchos besos.

AnnaTB: Sí al fin sabemos de quien heredó Wyn su manía de sacar las cosas de quicio... En eso los Evans se parecen la verdad. Uf, ya verás que en estos 3 años, las cosas no les fueron tan bien a todos... Besos.

Minea: Pues siento defraudarte pero apenas hay flash back, es que no son necesarios para entender el fict, y alguna cosa de las que preguntas la vas a leer en vivo. Pobre niño, yo creo que Lestat es un nombre que en el mundo real puede causar traumas. En eso los padres se parecen: una siempre es casta y pura a sus ojos. Me alegra ver que insistes en lo de Lucas, pero para mi que va a ser que no deja a Marlene, más que nada que sería una putada para la pobre chica. Un beso.

sOfIa: Sí que me pasaba mucho con Lily, pero es porque sé que a partir de ahora es la que más va a disfrutar. Besotes.

Karen Black: .¿Qué tal tu CPU? Espero que vaya bien. Sí, chica, James y Lily tienen complejo de pelota de tenis y eso a la larga cansa, el cuello sobre todo. Ya verás que la luna de miel de Remus y Nyssa... bueno, mejor lo lees. Bueno, es que Sirius con su suegra lo llevaba tirado, con su suegro era harina de otro costal. Nada, Marlene estará tranquila, que Lucas no se cambia más de acera. Abrazos.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Hola, me encanta que te encantará. Uf, no creas que las escenas subidas no me terminan de encajar, siempre tengo la impresión de que o me paso o no llego... Sí, el final esta bastante cerca, 6 capis como mucho. Pero bueno, ahí que disfrutarlo mientras dure. Besos.

Keikleen: Gracias por ser tan maja, chica. Aparte de eso, me toca repetir otra vez, y conste que no me importa, que en este universo no existen ni rata ni Voldemort. Si no existe Voldemort no existe la Orden del Fénix y Sirius no va a la cárcel y... Vamos que nada de lo malo tiene porque ocurrir. Por cierto, casi fijo que Doc y Jenny se pelearon por el orden de los apellidos. ¿Qué tal la química? Seguro que no fue para tanto... Besotes.

Dimebonitareina: Hola, pues universidad todos no, aunque con James acertaste. También creo que el nombre de Lestat es demasiada responsabilidad para un niño, con ese nombre tienes que ser hiperatractivo y tocar bien la guitarra eléctrica sino la has cagado. Tranquila, Lily tendrá una alegría (más de una de hecho) en este capítulo. Palabrita de escritora retorcida. Besos.

Terminados los RR os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste.

**La profecía 16.**

**El momento y lugar adecuados**.

Lily suspiró y llevo sus manos a la nuca, tratando de eliminar el cansancio provocado por llevar 24 horas seguidas de pie. Como no lo consiguió, dio un trago de la taza de humeante café... Hubo un tiempo en que lo más fuerte que Lily bebía era leche condensada, pero desde que trabajaba en la clínica Kimball, tomaba café solo como si fuera agua mineral.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de la boca de Lily. Odiaba aquel hospital, clínica o como quisiera llamarse. Odiaba ser la nueva, y tener que pasarse 47 horas seguidas en pie por ello, aunque trabajara allí desde hace 9 meses. Odiaba tener que conformarse con el título de enfermera, ya que la ley mágica la impedía ser médico, pese a saber que había nacido para ello. Odiaba que sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo la consideraran un ser frígido y asexuado, porque antepusiera el bienestar de sus pacientes, a follarse a los médicos... En realidad, eran tantas las cosas que odiaba de su trabajo, que solo de pensarlas, se frustraba, ni siquiera que Doc fuera su jefe, era bastante para animarla.

.- Enfermera Evans.

Mierda, pensó la aludida. Era la voz del doctor Lockart. Un hombre un poco mayor que Lily, que había ganado el título de medicina por su sonrisa y más creído que un regalo divino. Naturalmente, estaba convencido de que todas las chicas debían babear por él al verle, y que Lily no lo hiciera le había supuesto un insulto a su persona. Hasta que lo empezó a ver como un reto personal...

.- ¿Sí? – Lily no le miro, siguió bebiendo su café, y ojeando una de las anticuadas revistas médicas de la sala de espera.

.- Tienes que encargarte de un paciente. – Lily le miró pero no se movió. No era la primera vez que Lockart la invitaba a seguirle a una habitación, y trataba de usar sus "dotes de seductor" con ella. Aunque Jenny, la esposa de su primo, usaría el termino de "acoso sexual".

.- ¿Y por qué yo? – Pregunto Lily.

.- Es un jugador de Quiditch. El doctor Evans dice que debes ocuparte tú de ellos. – Cierto. Su primo había llegado a jefe de urgencias de aquella clínica, lo cual era un verdadero alivio para Lily, ya que nadie se atrevía a meterse demasiado con ella.

.- Ya voy. – Lily se levantó y le arrancó la carpeta con la habitación en la que estaba ingresado el paciente.

Otra enfermera hubiera mirado rápidamente, el nombre del jugador de Quiditch ingresado allí y hubiera corrido a vender la exclusiva a Rita Skeeter. Claro que esa era una de las razones por las que Doc, no confiaba en las demás enfermeras para cuidar jugadores de Quiditch.

La otra era que nada haría más felices a esas enfermeras que tirarse a un jugador de Quiditch y forrarse contándolo en la radio mágica. En la clínica Kimball, solían ingresar a los jugadores que se lesionaban durante los partidos o entrenamientos, ya que estaba muy cerca del campo. Por ese mismo motivo era la clínica más deseada como destino para las enfermeras jóvenes y solteras.

Lily entró en la habitación esperando encontrar cualquier cosa, que era lo que excitaba a sus compañeras de trabajo... Pero los glúteos masculinos más perfectos que Lily había visto jamás, no eran desde luego cualquier cosa. ni siquiera la snitch que estaba clavada en uno de ellos, no se sabía como, los estropeaba.

.- ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Lily sorprendida refiriéndose al trasero.

.- Sí. – Confirmo el chico, hablando de la snitch.

.- Perdone, pero... - La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y adoptó una actitud profesional. – Pensaba que la snitch se cogía con la mano, no con el culo.

.- Sí. – El joven soltó una risita. – Por fortuna el arbitró no pensó igual que usted. ¿Puede sacarla?

.- Claro. – Lily tomó una especie de imán mágico, con el que atraería la snitch, pero pera ello, tuvo que hacer el "gran sacrificio" de apoyar la mano en la nalga. ¡Joder, era aún mejor al tacto que a la vista!

.- ¿Cómo va?

.- Bien. – ¿Pero que coño la pasaba? Era una profesional, no como sus compañeras de trabajo, que veían un culo firme y ya no respondían de si mismas. Furiosa consigo misma, se puso a trabajar. – Ya esta. Se la dejo en el imán por si la quiere de recuerdo.

.- ¿Entonces me da el alta? - ¿Por qué aquella voz le era familiar? Igual la oyó en alguna entrevista. Factible, de no ser porque Lily no oía programas deportivos ni del corazón, que era donde solían hablar los deportistas.

.- No depende de mí, sino del médico, pero... – Lily se interrumpió al ver algo raro en la pierna izquierda. - ¿Tuvo alguna lesión en el muslo izquierdo?

.- Pues sí. El año pasado una Bludger me derribó de la escoba, caí al suelo, sobre una estaca de hierro que se me clavó en el muslo. ¿Por qué?. ¿Hay algún problema?

.- No. Tranquilo. – Mintió Lily para no poner nervioso al chico. Aunque lo que acababa de ver no le gustaba nada. (Bueno, el trasero sí.) Pero si el accidente fue el año pasado, al ser curado con magia, no debería tener restos de la cicatriz. Y menos la cicatriz debería tener ese aspecto ulceroso. – Pero por si acaso, le mantendré un día ingresado en lo que reviso su historial médico. ¿Me puede decir su nombre?

.- Claro. – A la pelirroja le pareció que el tono del chico, era de sorpresa. Como si fueran pocas las personas del planeta que no conocían su nombre. – Soy James Potter...

&·&·&

.- ¿James? .¿Mi James Potter? – Repitió Marlene incrédula. El consejo de sabias se había reunido en el apartamento que Doc había dejado a Wyn y Lily.

Marlene seguía siendo la misma chica de Hogwarts, al menos en la forma de vestir. Pero ahora llevaba el pelo rubio corto y en bucles, trabajaba haciendo terapia de pareja en una clínica Muggle, y estaba embarazada de 3 meses. El padre era Lucas, con el que se había casado un año antes.

.- Sí. – repitió Lily. Las dos guardias seguidas y la reaparición de James la habían dejado tan machacada, que se había vuelto a casa.

.- ¿Le sacas una snitch del culo a James y no le reconoces? – Nyssa sonrió con ironía.

Eran pocas las personas que hubieran reconocido a la alumna maniática de la perfección en los rasgos de aquella exuberante y estilosa morena. Sin embargo, una vez libre de la tutela paterna y de Malfoy, Nyssa había florecido, la felicidad la había hecho ganar una cuantas redondeces, pero eso la hacía verse más mujer. Además, se había hecho el cambio de imagen que siempre había soñado: el pelo había sido cortado a capas. Las capas superiores aun eran oscuras, pero las inferiores estaban teñidas del mismo rojo fuego del pelo de Lily. Trabajaba en el motel de la familia Lupin, como consultora de finanzas, una forma modesta de decir que ella sola había sacado el hotel de la ruina.

.- Ha cambiado mucho. Lleva el pelo largo. Y su voz es diferente. Más sexy. – Lily era la que menos había cambiado del grupo. De hecho, salvo que ahora trabajaba en la clínica Kimball y vivía con Wyn, nada había cambiado en su vida. Nada.

.- Aún así. No puedo creer que no reconocieras a la sensación del momento. – Wyn detuvo la tarea de meter las cosas que necesitaría aquella noche en su bolso, para mirar a su prima. – En fin, es James Potter. Lo mejor que le ha pasado al Quiditch desde que la empresa Nimbus dejo de hacer alfombras y se paso a las escobas.

Wyn también había cambiado. Esperar que tres años después conservara su color de pelo, era como esperar que vuelvan a rodar más capítulos de friends. Ahora se había teñido el pelo de color caramelo, de forma que se transparentara su cobrizo natural, el resultado era un precioso color miel. Trabajaba de artista, estaba preparando una exposición de cuadros, lo que la tenía muy nerviosa.

.- No le restes méritos, Wyn. – La riñó Marlene antes de ponerse a recitar los logros de James, con la soltura que sólo la esposa de un locutor deportivo puede tener. – Es el jugador más joven de la historia que ha recibido el premio escoba de oro, que se otorga al mejor jugador del año, y lo ha ganado tres veces seguidas. Él sólo, convirtió a los Dragon Warriors, en el equipo revelación de hace dos temporadas, y desde entonces nadie ha logrado robarles el título de campeones de liga. Ostenta el record de la snitch atrapada en menos tiempo, 15 segundos, lo logró el año pasado en la final de la Eurocopa, contra Italia... En resumen, ese chico es al Quiditch, lo que Michael Jordan al baloncesto, o Pit Sampras al tenis...

.- Más bien lo que David Beckam al futbol y a la prensa del corazón. – Matizó Nyssa con ironía. – Compra cualquier revista del corazón o de esas de mujeres, y no encontrarás ninguna en la que no salga nombrado James al menos una vez. ¡Esta en todas partes! Ya sea en reportajes, en noticias, en fotos robadas dándose el lote con alguna modelo famosa...

.- Ese anuncio que hizo de ropa interior en el que se veía tan sexy... – Todas la lanzaron una mirada de censura a Wyn. La peor la de cierta rubia. – No me mires así, Marlene. Como si no tuvieras guardado el póster en el cajón de tu ropa interior. – Marlene bajo la mirada ruborizada, ya que era allí donde tenía el póster.

.- Por no hablar de las columnas semanales de Rita Skeeter. – Nyssa lanzó una carcajada burlona. No se sabía si por la cara de Marlene o por Rita. – No hay domingo que no ponga a nuestro niño de oro a parir... Claro, que como todos saben que casi la dejo tirada en el altar, nadie la hace mucho caso. Salvo los envidiosos, claro.

.- ¡No puedo creer que no hayas sabido nada de él estos años! .¿No lees revistas? .¿No ves la tele? .¿No oyes la radio? .¿No miras la prensa? – Marlene hizo un gesto de incomprensión, mirando a Lily.

.- Estuve ocupada luchando para que me negarán ser médico. – Contestó Lily con una voz tan cargada de frustración, que la rubia decidió no insistir.

.- Olvidemos eso. ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas que cara puso él cuando supo quien era su enfermera? – Pregunto Wyn.

.- Pues... Nada. Porque no le dije quién era. – Antes de que sus amigas le soltaran el en que estaba pensando, Lily se explico. – es que no hubo tiempo. Para empezar estaba tan sorprendida de que fuera él, que no tuve tiempo de hablar. Y para seguir, entró Lochkart dispuesto a darle el alta. Así que tuve que ir al pasillo, para discutir porque no debía darle el alta... Pero no me hizo ni caso.

.- Ya. – Nyssa logró concentrar toda la ironía del cosmos en esa palabra. – Supongo que ese presumido quería expulsar a la competencia del hospital, antes de que le robara sus fans.

.- Seguramente. – La apoyó Marlene. – Pero a mi me parece más interesante, por qué Lily no quiere darle el alta a James.

.- Pues si fuera otra persona, diría que porque quiere tenerle a mano. – Wyn sonrió con picardía mostrando en un gesto, donde Lily querría tener su mano. – Pero como sé que me prima se toma el trabajo en serio, y nunca lo mezcla con el placer, es obvio que debe pasar algo con James.

.- Pues sí. – Confirmo Lily. Por mucho que se esforzaba no se quitaba esa herida del muslo de la cabeza. Sabía que había visto algo así, en algún libro, aunque no sabía donde, pero sí que era malo. – Ahora tengo que irme.

.- ¿Irte? No puedes irte sin decirme que le pasa a James. – Marlene parecía asustada de verdad. Ya había tenido que enfrentarse a la lesión de Lucas en un hombro, que había impedido que volviera a jugar al Quidtich nunca más.

.- Es que no estoy segura de lo que es. – Lily se paró delante de la caja, donde ella y Wyn guardaban el trasladador para ir a casa de Doc. – Voy a casa de mi primo, a consultar con él... Pero no te preocupes, sí es lo que creo, estamos a tiempo de evitar que el Quidicth pierda a su astro rey. – Lily lanzo unos besos a sus amigas, antes de que una figura con forma de troll la llevara a casa de su primo.

.- Espero que tenga razón. – De pronto, el semblante de Marlene dejo de mostrar preocupación para mostrar la alegría de alguien que ve que sus esfuerzos dan al fin fruto. - ¡Se reencontraron! .¡Aleluya!

.- No cantemos victoria. – El tono sereno y prudente de Nyssa, quedaba desmentido por un brillo de alegría victoriosa en sus ojos oscuros. – Hemos hecho lo más fácil: Doc tenía a Lily atendiendo a todos los jugadores de Quiditch que pasaban por la clínica. Que James se lesionara y cayera a su cuidado, era cuestión de tiempo.

.- Cierto. – Wyn las observó a través del espejo, mientras se ponía unos pendientes con forma de rosa roja, a juego con un collar. – Ahora lo difícil es que surja la chispa de nuevo. – La joven castaña dio un vistazo al espejo. - ¿Qué tal estoy?

.- Mal. – Contestó Marlene. - ¿Sirius se va fuera tres meses y le vas a recibir en chándal?

.- No exactamente. El chándal me lo quitaré. – Matizó Wyn.

.- ¿Y que te vas a poner entonces? – La mirada verde y pícara que Wyn le lanzó a Marlene contestó a la pregunta de la rubia mejor que cualquier palabra.

.- Como iba diciendo, también esta el problema del marica de Lockhart... – Prosiguió Nyssa.

.- Lochkart no es homosexual. – Corrigió Wyn, ofendida por la expresión que uso Nyssa. – esta enamorado de sí mismo.

.- Que es un hombre. – Replico la morena.

.- Ya, pero a eso se le llama narcisismo. – explico Marlene, la experta en disfunciones sexuales.

.- Pues no le falta de nada. – Se burló Wyn. – En fin, me voy a casa de Sirius. Cerrar la puerta al salir.

.- ¿Crees que esta vez lo conseguiremos? Juntar a James y Lily. – Preguntó Marlene.

.- Pues claro. – Nyssa se desperezó. – Tengo que irme. En tres minutos me llega un trasladador con 30 magos y brujas japoneses.

.- Yo iré a casa a preparar la cena. – Marlene cogió el juego de llaves que tenía de casa de sus amigas, y salió detrás de Nyssa.

&·&·&

.- No, mama, no. Doc y yo no nos casamos. – Los ojos de Jenny se pusieron en blanco, a la vez que resistía el impulso de destrozar el teléfono. Lily, sentada en el sofá con una taza de infusión, la lanzó una mirada de aliento. – Porque no tenemos dinero. Además teniendo en cuenta lo caro que es este dúplex/ático que acabamos de comprarnos, estaremos unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe o en los 15 años que tenemos para pagar la hipoteca: ninguno tiene dinero para comprarle al otro su parte del piso... Uys, se me quema la comida que tengo en el horno. Un beso mama. – Jenny colgó e hizo un ruido de rabia.

.- Esta pesada con lo de la boda. – Se solidarizó Lily al ver a la esposa de su primo tan rabiosa.

.- No lo sabes tu bien. – Jenny suspiro. - ¿Habéis descubierto ya lo que le pasa a James?

.- Aún no. – Lily sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrada. – Doc ha ido a su despacho del hospital a consultar sus libros.

.- ¿Como es que no has ido con él? - Jenny observó a su hijo Ben, que se había quedado dormido en la alfombra. Se inclino para coger al niño en brazos y acostarlo.

.- Doc me dijo que descansara. Pero tengo tanta cafeína en las venas que no podría dormir aunque quisiera. – Lily dio un sorbo de su infusión de valeriana, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

.- Por no decir que no podrás dormir sin saber que le sucede a James. – Acostado su hijo, Jenny cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ben y se sentó frente a Lily.

.- ¿Insinúas algo? - La pelirroja se puso a la defensiva. – Porque a mi James no me gusta. Es mi paciente. Por eso me preocupo por él.

.- Claro. – Convino Jenny, logrando ocultar la sonrisa divertida.

.- ¡Lo tengo! – Con estas palabras, Doc apareció por la chimenea de su ático/dúplex. Sostenía un libro abierto en las manos, como logró que no se quemara, era un misterio de la magia.

.- Por favor, desenchufa la chimenea. De lo contrario, es probable que venga mi madre y nos obligue a casarnos. – Doc sonrió e hizo lo que su esposa le pedía.

.- Tenías razón, Lyls. – Doc le mostró la página marcada a la pelirroja, en ella había una foto mágica con una herida supurante y asquerosa, como la que tenía James en la parte de atrás del muslo.

.- Esto es, sí. ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Lily.

.- Ya sabes que los magos no tiene por costumbre poner nombre a las enfermedades, pero es algo muy malo... Una especie de gangrena. Unos meses más y habríamos tenido que amputar la pierna entera. – Lily contuvo la mueca de horror. La idea de que una persona cualquiera perdiera una pierna era espantosa. Que lo perdiera un hombre joven y deportista, era simplemente espeluznante. – Pero gracias a ti, eso no pasará. Mañana le efectuarás la cura.

.- ¿Cómo que mañana efectuaré la cura? – Lily dio un respingo. – Las curas de ese tipo las hacéis los médicos, yo...

.- Lo harás genial. – Aseguró Doc. – Y yo estaré allí para ayudarte.

.- Te meterás en un lío si se enteran. – Lily sabía que los del ministerio eran un poco tocapelotas con que las enfermeras operaran.

.- Si se enteran. – Señaló Doc. – Ahora vete a dormir, que mañana tendremos un día duro. Yo le contaré todo a James sobre la operación. Sólo tendrás que operar.

.- Gracias, Doc. – Lily sonrió y se fue a la cama. Para su sorpresa durmió cinco horas seguidas, todo un record. Al menos hasta que la despertó una pesadilla en la que se encontraba a James por la calle y al chico le faltaba una pierna.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que la daba igual lo de la pierna. Es decir, no quería que James se quedara tullido, pero sus sentimientos por él no cambiarían por ello. al notar que estaba su mente estaba tomando un camino peligroso, Lily lo atribuyó al exceso de sueño y la falta de café, así que se levantó para solucionarlo.

&·&·&

Sirius cerró la puerta de una patada, al tiempo que dejaba caer las maletas de cualquier manera. "Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó el moreno. Llevaba tres meses sin pisar su casa lejos de sus amigos... Y de Wyn. Por eso le extraño un poco no ver a ninguno de ellos allí, sobre todo en el caso de Wyn, aunque teniendo en cuenta que su chica era una artista despistada que no sabía en que día vivía igual se la había pasado.

En cualquier caso, estaba tan cansado que sólo podía pensar en subir a su habitación, ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir.

En la puerta de su habitación encontró un pétalo de rosa roja fresco. El auror que había en él, se puso en guardia, aunque al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que no era la varita lo que debería tener listo para el combate...

La habitación entera estaba iluminada con velas, y por todas partes había pétalos de rosa. Cerca de la ventana, había una cubitera con una botella de cava frío y un bol de fresas con nata.

.- Sorpresa. Bienvenido a casa, amor mío. - Tumbada en la cama, con los pelos en alto, y desnuda salvo por un collar y unos pendientes con forma de rosa roja, estaba Wyn. – Remus y James querían venir pero uno esta en el hospital y otro trabaja. Remus ha prometido pasar el lunes a verte. Hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

.- Lo soportaré. – Sirius se inclinó hacia ella besándola mientras Wyn le ayudaba a desnudarse.

&·&·&

DIN DON.

.- Ya va. – Medio dormido y totalmente desnudo. Sirius se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. - ¿Qué?

.- También me alegro de verte. – Respondió Remus. El licántropo enarcó una ceja al dar un vistazo a la "ropa" con la que su amigo lo recibió. – Aunque preferiría que te vistieras.

.- Sin inmutarse demasiado, Sirius invitó a pasar a su amigo. Todavía tenía suerte: de haber sido James, habrían tenido broncazo por instigar los rumores de que el jugador era homosexual.

.- Pensaba que no vendrías hasta el lunes. – Sirius se vistió con lo primero que pilló: un delantal. Con el que tampoco estaba muy vestido y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

.- Hoy es lunes. – Replico Remus.

.- No, es sábado. – rebatió Sirius. – Si fuera lunes, Wyn y yo llevaríamos tres días enteros en la cama. – A modo de respuesta, Remus encendió la radio, donde una locutora confirmo que era lunes. – Hostias, Wyn tenía algo que hacer hoy.

Remus suspiró mientras Sirius subía a despertar a su pareja... A él le gustaría pasar más tiempo con Nyssa, pero el hotel les absorbía totalmente, ni siquiera podían irse de vacaciones, ya que sus padres se habían jubilado y no conocían a nadie que pudiera dar la talla como gerente.

.- Wyn, despierta, preciosa.

.- Mm. – Wyn sin despertar le echó los brazos al cuello, tratando de arrastrarle a la vorágine sexual que les había poseído aquellos días.

.- No, Wyn, no podemos. – Sirius trató de resistirse, pero sin mucha convicción. – Remus esta abajo...

.- Imposible, no llega hasta el lunes. ¿Llevas puesto un delantal? – Wyn rió divertida, al tiempo que empezaba a desatar el delantal del chico.

.- Hoy es lunes. – Al oírlo, Wyn se quedo paralizada. Luego puso cara de que Sirius la estaba tomando el pelo. – es cierto, nena. Pero igual podemos seguir. Yo me libro de Remus.

.- Desagradecido. – Le espetó el licántropo desde la cocina.

.- Maldito licántropo de oído superdesarrollado. – Gruño Sirius apartando sus labios de los pechos de su chica.

.- No puedo quedarme. – recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, Wyn se separó de Sirius y empezó a buscar su ropa por la habitación. – tengo que entregarle a André tres cuadros antes del mediodía. Pasado mañana es la exposición.

.- Es cierto. ¿Y de verdad piensas pintar tres cuadros antes del mediodía? Mejor quédate. – Wyn suspiro, vestida con una falda a media pierna, y el sujetador, se sentó rodeando los muslos de Sirius con sus rodillas y le dio un beso profundo y provocador.

.- No puedo. – Susurró al final en el pelo corto y moreno de su chico. – Andre es mi representante, y ya esta molesto conmigo. tengo que ir. Pero esta noche... seré toda tuya.

.- Es una promesa. – Sirius volvió a besarla, antes de dejarla ir a por su camiseta y su bolso. La oyó cuando saludaba a Remus, antes de irse.

Media hora después, un Sirius vestido, duchado, afeitado y peinado aparecía en el salón, donde Remus se dedicaba a jugar a la video consola.

.- ¿Cómo te fue en Francia? – Pregunto Remus al ver a su amigo más presentable, y guardar la partida.

.- Mal. No los encontramos. – El grupo secreto de aurores al que pertenecía Sirius investigaba una pista relacionada con las desapariciones de brujas por toda Europa. La mayoría en Inglaterra, aunque no en proporción alarmante, pero el hecho de que un buen número de ellas fueran compañeras de escuela de los merodeadores y ex novias de Slytherin, había puesto a los chicos en guardia. – Ni el menor rastro de ellos.

.- Deberías de decírselo a Wyn. – Le respuesta de Sirius fue un gruñido de negativa. – O al menos dila que es mentira que te expulsaron de la Academia. Que no eres un aburrido legislador economista sino uno de los mejores aurores del Reino Unido.

.- No puedo decírselo. – Sirius apretó la mandíbula, como frustrado. En realidad quería decírselo pero sabía que no debía. – Para empezar es un trabajo secreto, la mayoría de mis compañeros no se lo han dicho ni a sus familias... Para seguir, no quiero que este preocupada por mi cada vez que tenga que ir a una misión. Bastante tiene con el idiota de André, diciéndola como tiene que pintar.

.- Es verdad. Lleva 2 años pintando, y esta es la tercera vez que Andre considera que los cuadros son lo bastante buenos como para que exponga. – Convino Remus. – Anda, desayuna algo, que tienes que recuperar fuerzas, y vamos a ver a James.

&·&·&

.- ¿Cómo esta el enfermo? – Marlene asomo su rubia cabeza a la habitación de James.

.- Mejor, ahora que una rubia guapa, se decide a venir a verme. ¿Qué es eso que me traes ahí? – James señaló una caja que la rubia llevaba. – No deberías de cargar con cosas en tu estado. ¿Dónde esta Lucas que no te regaña por hacer eso?

.- Lucas esta en Cánada, cubriendo la copa de Quidtich en hielo. Y por estar embarazada, no me he vuelto de porcelana. – Marlene avanzó hasta la cama, donde depositó la caja encima de James. – Y como has notado esto no pesa. – James miró el paquete con desconfianza, antes de abrirlo. - ¿Te gusta?

.- Bueno... – Dijo James muy poco convencido, mirando el pijama con dibujos del diablo de Tasmania. – Es que no es muy de mi estilo... Ya sabes.

.- Sí lo sé. Pero he pensado que no querrías pasearte por aquí, con los slip sexy del anuncio. Podrías terminar violado por unas cuantas enfermeras salidas. – Apunto Marlene con cierto retintín malicioso en la voz.

.- Eso es verdad. Gracias, Leny. – James dobló cuidadosamente el pijama, antes de devolverlo a la caja. – De todas formas, en este hospital no son tan malas. He conocido una en concreto que era genial. ¿Puedes creerte que no sabía quien era yo? Me hizo mucha gracia. Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

.- Sí, hubiera estado bien. – Marlene dedujo que James hablaba de Lily. No creía que hubiera otra que no conociera a James. La rubia logró mantener la cara de póquer.

.- Mira quien esta aquí. – Remus y Sirius llegaron en ese momento. – El jugador que acaba de lograr un nuevo record mundial: ser violado por una snitch.

.- Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Remus. – James hizo un gesto de "me parto" mientras el licántropo saludaba a Marlene.

.- No te metas con el pobre James. Es un tema delicado. ¿A que no te ha llamado? – Ahora era el turno de Sirius de vacilar a su amigo.

.- No hace falta. No se ha despegado de mí ni un momento. – Al ver que aquello podía interpretarse mal, James añadió. – esta allí, pegada al imán.

.- ¿tT ha dejado por un imán? Que mal. Si al menos fuera por una Bludger rica. – James le dedico a Marlene una mirada ofendida de "tu también, Leny, tu también". La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

.- ¿Qué tal por Francia? – James se puso serio y miro a Sirius, que se acababa de dejar caer en una silla con expresión cansada. – Veo que agotador.

.- No, lo agotador han sido los 3 días seguidos que ha pasado en la cama con Wyn. – Remus se adelantó a la respuesta de Sirius.

.- ¿Tres días? .¡Ese es mi amigo! Ahí, hecho todo un machote. – James palmeó la espalda del moreno auror con aires de padre orgullo de las proezas de su pequeño.

.- ¿Y cómo Wyn piensa pintar todo lo que tiene que pintar en tres días? – Marlene ignoró los comentarios de los chicos. – Ya sé que no pinta capillas Sixtinas precisamente, pero aún así...

.- Vaya, cuanta compañía tiene este enfermo. – Doc entró en ese momento, dispuesto a comprobar la evolución del paciente. – Sirius, me alegro de verte... – El pelirrojo estrecho la mano de su casi hermano político. – Supongo que tú tienes algo que ver con que mi hermanita no contestara a las llamadas en todo el fin de semana.

.- Bueno, si estuvimos ocupados. – Sirius le dirigió a Remus una mirada de advertencia. Una cosa es que Doc fuera liberal, y otra que llevara bien enterarse que había tenido tres días secuestrada en su cama a su hermanita pequeña.

.- Ya me supongo. – Los ojos verdes del médico se centraron en James. - ¿Y como va el paciente?

.- Yo creo que bien, pero prefiero oír la opinión de los expertos. – James espero la opinión de Doc.

.- Pues yo creo que ahora mismo te damos el alta. Aunque has tenido mucha suerte: ya sabes que podía haber sido algo bastante gordo. – Doc firmo el alta médica.

.- Lo sé, y gracias por todo. – James empezó a considerar como devolverle el pijama a Marlene, sin que la rubia se mosqueara.

.- No hay de que. Aunque deberías de darle las gracias a la persona que descubrió el problema, me informo a mí y luego te operó. – Dijo el pelirrojo, restando importancia al tema.

.- Lo haré, quien fue. – James lo dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. aunque estaría encantado de saber más cosas de la enfermera que le atendió al principio. Él no solía interesarse por enfermeras, su coto de caza estaba entre modelos, pero con aquella no tendría problemas en hacer una excepción.

.- Lily Evans. – Doc observó divertido la reacción de James. – Mi prima. Creo que la conoces.

&·&·&

.- Lo lógico sería que la llamarás para agradecérselo. – Sugirió Remus. Después de darle el alta a James, acompañaron a Marlene hasta la su trabajo y se fueron a comer algo al restaurante buffet libre del hotel de Remus y Nyssa.

.- Como mínimo. – Le apoyó Sirius.

.- ¿Por qué? Ella estaba haciendo su trabajo. – James llevaba ya un buen rato evitando las sugerencias de sus amigos. Con todo lo que más miedo le daba eran las ganas que tenía de llamar a Lily.

.- Hola chicos. Hola cielo. – Nyssa se sentó en las rodillas de Remus y empezó a saludarle como se debe. Es decir, besándole a lo bestia.

.- Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Nys. – Comentó Sirius fingiendo mantener una conversación con la morena.

.- Sí, gracias por preguntar por mi estancia en el hospital. Tu interés por mi salud es realmente conmovedor. – James le siguió el juego a Sirius.

.- ¿Sabes que no quiere llamar a Lily? – Fueron las primeras palabras de Remus, señalando a James. – Total, no le tiene que agradecer nada a Lily porque ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

.- Es cierto. – Nyssa fingió comprenderlo. – Total, si no llega a ser por Lily en tres meses le amputan la pierna, pero hoy en día las piernas de madera son mucho más artísticas que antes.

.- Joder. ¿Si la llamo y la doy las gracias me dejaréis en paz? – James se hartó y arrojó la servilleta contra el plato.

.- Hay una chimenea en nuestra habitación. – Nyssa le entregó las llaves de la habitación donde vivían ella y Remus. James las cogió y fue para allá.

Una vez que se fue, sus tres amigos tomaron las copas de vino que había sobre la mesa, y brindaron porque todo se desarrollaba tal y como habían planeado. Mejor, incluso.

&·&·&

.- ¿Qué has hecho que? – Lily reaccionó así cuando su primo la llamo por teléfono para contarla que le había dado a James su nombre, pese a que la pelirroja le pidió explícitamente que no lo hiciera.

Por desgracia, Lily no pudo desahogarse poniendo a su primo de vuelta y media, ya que Doc la colgó con el pretexto, (casi fijo) que falso de una operación. Tras eso, Lily llamó a Wyn a la galería de arte.

.- No, André, aún no esta listo, y si me sigues dando el coñazo por teléfono nunca lo estará. – El gruñido con el que Wyn contestó le indicó a Lily, que su prima no estaba teniendo un buen día.

.- Soy Lily. ¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho tu hermano? – La pelirroja se lo contó en versión resumida, aunque salpicada de insultos. – En resumen, que pronto serás hija única.

.- ¿Y que pasa con Peregrin? También matarás al pobre. – Wyn conectó el manos libres y siguió pintando como si nada.

.- No, pero...

.- Evans. – Ambas primas se interrumpieron, aunque ninguna desconectó el teléfono. André acababa de volver a importunar a Wyn mientras que la cabeza de James había aparecido en el horno.

.- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijeron las dos primas a la vez.

.- Yo quería ver como iba la "Fantasía de Otoño" que me prometiste. – Andre se acercó al lienzo, pero Wyn se lo impidió.

.- No hasta que este terminado. – Y con un gesto dominante, Wyn le indico al borde de su representante que se fuera por donde había venido. Luego la joven se acercó emocionada al teléfono: al otro lado de la línea su prima estaba hablando con James. ¡Luego se lo tenía que contar a todos!

.- Pues... – James se revolvió el pelo, pensando por dónde empezar. - ¿Qué chimenea más rara tienes?. ¿No?

.- Es que es un horno. En esta casa no hay sitio para chimeneas. – Lily frunció las cejas, ocultando el teléfono, ya que no quería colgar a su prima. Puede que necesitara su consejo. - ¿No habrás llamado después de 3 años sin hablarme para preguntarme eso?

.- No, claro, es que... Oye, que tú tampoco me has hablado en 3 años. – Señaló James, dispuesto a ponerse a discutir con Lily.

.- Veo que ya estás recuperado. – Ante el comentario irónico de la pelirroja, James recordó el verdadero objetivo de la llamada, es decir, darle las gracias por haberle salvado la pierna y eso.

.- Eh, sí. Mucho mejor. – De nuevo el moreno se revolvió el pelo nervioso y musitó algo que Lily no alcanzo a entender.

.- Perdona. ¿Qué has dicho? – James repitió lo que había dicho, pero tampoco se le entendió mejor que antes.

.- ¡Que gracias por todo, joder! – Chillo el chico, pensando que Lily lo hacía para vacilarle.

.- ¡Pues vaya forma que tienes de darme las gracias! – Dijo Lily ofendida. – En fin de nada. Potter. Hasta nunca...

.- ¿Qué haces? – Gruño Wyn al otro lado del teléfono. – Invítale a cenar ahora mismo o ya te estás buscando otra casa... Seguro que Petunia te recibe con los brazos abiertos.

.- ¿Te gustaría cenar? – Preguntó la pelirroja al chico con desgana. Y eso que la amenaza de irse a vivir con su hermana, la había dado bastante ímpetu.

.- Bueno, sí. Suelo cenar todas las noches. – Respondió James confuso. Lo último que esperaba es que la pelirroja, le invitara a cenar.

.- Conmigo, idiota, conmigo. – Gruñó Lily. – Bueno, y con Wyn y Sirius. – Al otro lado del teléfono, Wyn arrugó la frente. Aquello no entraba en sus planes: Lily y James debían cenar solos.

.- Bueno, ya que me lo pides tan amablemente. De todas formas hace mucho que no veo a Wyn... Tengo ganas de ver su nuevo color y corte de pelo. – Los ojos castaños escrutaron a Lily. – Tú no has cambiado nada. Estas igual que en Hogwarts. ¿Cuándo nos vendrá bien a todos?

.- El miércoles. – Dijo Wyn, con seguridad.

.- El miércoles. – Repitió Lily distraída, ya que algo que acababa de decir James no la había gustado nada.

.- Bien, perfecto. Nos vemos el miércoles. – James se despidió antes de cortar.

.- Wyn. ¿Puedes conseguirme cita con tu amigo Rupert? Antes del miércoles. – Pregunto Lily.

.- Claro. – Para Wyn fue cosa de tres minutos llamar a su amigo peluquero, y conseguirla la cita a Lily.

Una vez que colgó se puso a bailar por todo el estudio. ¡Lo consiguieron! Lily y James tendrían una cita. les había llevado 3 años pero había valido la pena el esfuerzo... La joven se llevo un buen susto cuando se choco con alguien.

.- ¿El hecho de que el miércoles tienes la exposición no hará más difícil la posibilidad de que cenes con Lily y James? – Pregunto el hombre con el que había chocado, con cierto tono irónico.

.- ¿Es el miércoles? Lo olvide. – El tono falso de Wyn, decía claramente que no lo olvido, y que formaba parte del plan. Luego la joven, le abrazó a su visitante. – Me alegro de verte Lucas.

.- Y yo de verte a ti, preciosa. – Confirmo Lucas, abrazándola también.

.- ¿Has visto ya a Marlene? – Wyn se soltó del chico y volvió al trabajo.

.- No, acabo de llegar y ahora esta en terapia de grupo. – Lucas observó el lienzo que pintaba Wyn. - ¿Por qué estás pintando la bandera de Japón?

.- No es la bandera de Japón. – Protesto Wyn.

.- Es un punto rojo sobre fondo blanco. Eso en mi mundo es la bandera de Japón. – Insistió Lucas.

.- Nooo. Es una nariz de payaso. De hecho lo voy a llamar así: Payaso. – Wyn observó con orgullo su obra maestra. Un orgullo que en realidad no sentía: ella quería pintar paisajes, pero André decía que aquello no vendía. La gente sólo quería arte moderno. Arte como el que Wyn acababa de pintar.

.- Sí. – André aprovechó el descanso para colarse de nuevo en el estudio. – Payaso. Gran idea Wyn. Me gusta más que sinfonía otoñal. – Tras ver que estaba seco, el hombre tomo el cuadro y lo llevo a la zona de exposición. – Uno más y terminas.

.- Wyn suspiró tomo otro lienzo en blanco, y lo miro atentamente unos segundos. Lucas se hizo a un lado para dejar crear a la maestra. Tras unos segundos, Wyn tomo un poco de pintura negra, y trazó una pequeña barra en el centro del cuadro.

.- ¿Ya esta? – Pregunto Lucas al verla guardar los pinceles.

.- Sí. Este lo voy a llamar Soledad. Ahora me cambio, y vamos a tomar algo.

&·&·&

.- ¿Quién viene en nombre de Wyn Evans?

.- Yo. – Rupert lanzo una mirada fulminante cuando Lily levantó la mano. – Soy Lily, la prima de Wyn.

.- Recuerdo perfectamente quién eres. Tu eres la señorita: "córteme solo las puntas por favor". – El tono de Rupert expresaba a la perfección las pocas ganas que tenía de peinar a alguien tan soso como Lily.

Hasta que ella le explico el peinado que quería...

.- Ahora entiendo porque Wyn te quiere como a una hermana. – Comento el peluquero emocionado, antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Lily sonrió. Ya vería James Potter lo mucho que ella había cambiado. Ya lo vería.

&·&·&

El miércoles llego despacio. Mucho más de lo que Lily pensó, pero allí estaba... Y Lily ya se había arreglado para la cena, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado, que se sujetaba por un solo tirante que cruzaba en diagonal desde el pecho derecho hasta el hombro izquierdo.

Que Lily se atreviera con uno de esos vestidos, más para una cena con James era impactante... Pero lo que más impactaba era su corte de pelo: realmente corto, por encima de los hombros, con cada punta a un lado, y el flequillo desfilado hacia el lado derecho.

.- ¡Que guapa estás! – Le aplaudió Wyn, al verla. La pelirroja decidió lucirse girando sobre si misma. – Me alegra que te hayas puesto tan guapa para mi exposición.

Sólo al mencionarlo su prima, Lily reparó en que Wyn iba vestida con un vestido azulón de tirantes que se cruzaban por la espalda, dejando gran parte de ella desnuda. Wyn solo se vestía de azulón para las exposiciones: tenía la teoría de que la daba buena suerte...

.- Wyn, hoy era la cena con James. Ya lo tengo todo listo.

.- ¿Cómo? Oh, lo siento. Me había olvidado por completo. – Wyn se llevo la mano a la boca, fingiendo sorpresa.

.- ¿Crees que me engañas? – La retó Lily.

.- Mm. Será mejor que diga que no. – Decidió la joven tras evaluar con una mirada a su prima. – Vale, sí. Es una encerrona... Pero tienes que admitir que es un desperdicio malgastar toda esa comida...

.- Esta bien. Cenaré con él. – Accedió Lily al fin. De todas formas tenía la impresión de que no podía oponerse a todos sus amigos. Wyn sonrió y la dio un beso.

.- Buena chica. Ya verás: lo pasarás muy bien. – En ese momento, Sirius llegó con un trasladador.

.- Vaya, Lily estás preciosa. – Lily hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al moreno. Por su parte, Sirius le tendió su mano a Wyn, la joven la miro recelosa. – Tú no estás preciosa: eres preciosa. – Wyn esbozó una sonrisa radiante y cogió el brazo que Sirius le ofrecía. – James viene enseguida. Disfrutad la cena.

.- Los condones están en mi neceser. Coge los que necesites. – Y de esta forma tan original, Wyn se despidió de Lily.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando James llamo a la puerta de la casa de las Evans.

.- Hola, pasa, pasa. – Lily sonrió tratando de comportarse como una anfitriona amable, aunque lo que de verdad le apetecía era lanzarse sobre el cuello del chico. Aún no tenía decidido si para matarle o para besarle.

Es que estaba para comérselo con el traje de chaqueta y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando entrever el pecho fuerte y bronceado... Mm.

.- Traje vino y coca cola. Con eso de que tú prima no bebe. – James le entregó a Lily una bolsa y miro el salón, extrañado de no ver allí a Sirius. Se había asomado a la chimenea de su amigo antes de ir para allá y Sirius ya había salido.

.- Bueno, mi prima no va a venir. Tiene hoy su exposición de arte, cosa que no me ha comentado hasta hace diez minutos, pero hubiera sido un detalle porque fue ella la que sugirió que cenáramos hoy. – A Lily le pareció importante aclarar que la encerrona no era idea suya sino de Wyn.

.- Entiendo. ¿Siguen con sus encerronas para liarnos? – Lily le miro realmente sorprendida. Y es que la pelirroja no había sufrido durante tres años las invitaciones de Sirius de que fuera a casa de las Evans. En realidad, debió imaginar que aquella cena era otra trampa. – De todas formas, da igual. Tenía que darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí...

.- No hay de que. – Lily se encogió de hombros, aunque sonreía. – En fin. Es mi trabajo.

.- En ese caso debo darte las gracias, por saber hacer tu trabajo tan bien. – Durante unos segundos los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos con agradecimiento. James por lo de la pierna y Lily por el piropo. - ¿Te ayudo con la cena?

.- No hace falta. – Había dos cosas que Lily no necesitaba. La primera, estar con aquella versión maciza y mejorada de James en los 3 metros cuadrados escasos de la cocina. La segunda, que James descubriera que ella no sabía cocinar y que habían encargado la comida al "platos preparados" de la esquina. – Tu siéntate y abre el vino.

Para sorpresa de ambos fue una cena muy agradable, con conversación animada y sin silencios incómodos. Aunque lo que más sorprendió a James era lo rica que era la comida, sobre todo porque Sirius le había dicho que la cocina no era el elemento de las Evans.

.- ¿Qué hay de postre? – Mierda, el postre. A Lily se le había pasado totalmente lo de encargarlo.

.- Pues no hice nada. Pero hay helado de chocolate en el congelador. Aunque es bajo en calorías.

.- Mejor, que mi entrenadora me matara si engordo un gramo. ¡Voy por él!

Lily estaba tan relajada, que no se la ocurrió impedirle a James el paso a la cocina, hasta que no le oyó exclamar.

.- ¡Lo sabía! – Y regresar triunfal con las bolsas del Platos Preparados en la mano. – Sabía que no habías cocinado tú.

.- Vale, no lo hice. ¿Y qué? – Le retó Lily.

.- Nada, nada. Es que Sirius me dijo que Wyn y tú no cocinabais: preparabais venenos altamente letales. Por eso me tenía algo mosca que tú hubieras cocinado algo tan rico. – James volvió a la mesa con el vaso de helado de 500 mililitros, dos cucharas y dos cuencos.

.- Ya. Pues le dices al señor auror que sino le gusta como cocinamos que pruebe a hacerlo él. – Se pico Lily.

.- ¿Auror¿Cómo sabes que a Sirius no le expulsaron? En teoría solo lo sabemos Remus y yo... – James empezó a servir el helado.

.- Un día le alcanzó una maldición y recurrió a mí. – Lily se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que pensó que yo guardaría mejor el secreto que Doc. Ponme un poco más de helado.

.- ¿Así mejor? – Lily asintió con una sonrisa agradecida. – Bueno. ¿Y que tal te va con tu vida amorosa? .¿Sales con algún médico?

.- No. ¿Por qué iba a tener que salir con un médico? – Lily soltó la cuchara y se cruzo de brazos.

.- No sé. – James notó que pisaba terreno peligroso, pero siempre le había divertido picar a Lily. Y sentía curiosidad por ver hasta donde llegaría por ese camino. – Había oído que las enfermeras solían liarse con médicos.

.- Yo no soy como las otras enfermeras. Ellas están ahí para pescar un buen médico y llevarlo al altar. O mejor aún: un jugador de Quiditch. – Dejándose llevar por una repentina furia, Lily se levantó y se acercó a James, hasta quedar de pie a su lado. – Pero yo no. Yo soy enfermera porque las mentes "pensantes" del ministerio de magia, consideran que el cerebro de la mujer es demasiado pequeño para estudiar medicina... Pero no solo tengo que soportar que me llamen idiota. Noooo. También tengo que aguantar que me consideren un bicho raro, porque mi objetivo primordial es curar a mis pacientes y no acostarme con médicos. – Lily hizo una pausa para tomar aire, antes de retomar su discurso. – Leí tu historial. ¿Sabes por que casi pierdes la pierna? Porque la enfermera que te atendió estaba más ocupada pensando que lencería se pondría esa noche cuando se tirara a Gilderoy Lochkart que en tu herida.

.- En resumen: que sigues sin novio. – Concluyo James sin inmutarse ni por el estado de histeria de la chica. Ni por lo cerca que estaba de él. - ¿Y lo demás sigue igual? – La forma en que Lily enrojeció le respondió mejor que cualquier palabra: aún era virgen. - ¿Y a que esperas, muchacha? O mejor dicho¿a quién?

.- No lo sé. – James pensó que ella le echaría de su casa por esa pregunta. La verdad es quehasta el pensaba que se lo merecía, pero Lily se quedo callada, meditando la respuesta. – A ti. – Dijo al fin.

.- ¿Qué? – De la impresión, James se levantó, y se quedo mirando a la chica.

.- Bueno, te lo dije una vez en Hogwarts. – Lily se empezó a morder una uña, no solía hacerlo a no ser que se sintiera muy incómoda. – Aunque tal vez no use las mejores palabras. Puede que te desafiara e insultara... Pero es cierto. Te espero a ti.

De perdidos al río, pensó Lily. Vamos, ya le había soltado eso, así que apenas se sintió tímida cuando apoyando una mano en la nuca de James, empezó a besarle. Claro, que sí él no hubiera respondido al beso, Lily hubiera querido suicidarse.

Pero lo hizo y después, James la abrazo y los hizo aparecer en la cama de Lily, dejando la ropa de ambos en el salón.

&·&·&

Al día siguiente, Lily no paseaba por los pasillos de la clínica: flotaba un centímetro por encima del suelo. En su cara lucía una sonrisa de esas con las que suelen regalarte una camiseta con el logo de "Anoche tuve un sexo fantástico".

James había sido genial con ella. Y no solo en el durante, sino en después. Y los otros dos durantes y después también. Se quedo con ella toda la noche, haciéndola mimitos, preguntando cada cinco segundos si estaba bien, lamiéndola los restos de chocolate del ombligo...

Lily ni siquiera refunfuñó cuando Laura Lessin, la tiránica jefa de enfermeras, que le tenía bastante tirria a Lily, la ordeno a la pelirroja de malas maneras que atendiera a una paciente. Al menos no lo hizo hasta leer el nombre de la paciente, pero para entonces ya había aceptado, así que...

.- ¿Srta. Sketer? – Lily no tuvo más remedio que atenderla.

Rita Sketer era un verdadero fastidio, una de esas que se creen profesionales de la información y que se ganan la vida sacando escándalos de todas partes. Aunque Lily no entendía que hacía en la clínica Kimball, ya que la nueva cruzada de Sketer era destrozar la reputación de James.

.- ¿Qué la pasa? – Lily se preparó para oír los síntomas de una enfermedad que la periodista acababa de descubrir.

.- ¿Así que tú eres el último capricho de James Potter? – Obviamente a Rita no la pasaba nada. Aunque igual si Lily conseguía que se mordiera la lengua le haría un gran favor a la humanidad.

.- Pues, no sé de que me habla.

.- No mientas. – Rita sacó una libreta de color rosa chicle, a juego con sus uñas y sombra de ojos, y leyó las notas allí tomadas. – Anoche ceno a solas en tu casa. Y al amanecer él salió, con ojeras y un chupetón aquí. – Rita se señalo la clavícula, a la vez que cerraba la libreta. – Estoy seguro que si pido moldes dentales de ese chupetón, coincidirán con los tuyos.

.- Mire, señora. No tengo interés en hacer declaraciones. Entiendo que usted tiene que ganarse la vida, pero yo también. Así que si no le pasa nada que requiera la atención de una enfermera mejor se va de aquí. – Le aconsejó Lily con tono paciente. Para su sorpresa Rita soltó una carcajada.

.- No he venido para comprarte la exclusiva. Si las comprara la exclusiva a todas las que han pasado una noche con James Potter, estaría arruinada. – Rita dejo de reírse. – He venido a advertirte del peligro que corres. – La periodista miro a todas partes con expresión paranoica. – Pero tienes razón: no es buen lugar para hablar. – En pocos segundos, Rita se levantó, recuperó su ropa, sacó una tarjeta y se la entrego a Lily. – Te veo esta tarde, a las 7 en este restaurante. Ven. Te aseguro que lo que tengo que decirte te interesa.

Lily observó alucinada como se iba la mujer. Dudo unos segundos, sin saber que hacer con la tarjeta: si tirarla o guardarla. Al final, la guardó. Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba a las siete hablando con Rita Sketer en el restaurante.

* * *

Bueno, creo que debéis darme la enhorabuena: solo he tardado 16 capítulos en liar a James y Lily, normalmente, tardo lo menos 27. esto para mi es un record.

En fin, para el siguiente capi: nos pasaremos por la exposición de Wyn y sabremos que han hablado Rita y Lily. Una conversación realmente interesante.

Nos leemos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	17. Mentiras Arriesgadas

Hola. Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. ¿He dicho que perdón? Siento haber tardado en actualizar, es que he tenido un par de días caóticos, y de verdad que lo siento haberos dejado colgadas tanto tiempo. Menos mal que sois una gente genial y no me habéis dejado RR de amenaza, espero que este capítulo os merezca la pena y a cambio, prometo actualizar puntualmente el siguiente.

Xtinamc: Sí, bien por Lily, ahí estuvo bastante lanzada, con lo paradilla que suele ser ella. ¿Separarlos? Cielo, eso lo tengo ya muy trillado, nunca hago lo mismo igual dos veces. Además ahora estoy en proceso de juntarlos. Muchos besos.

Zelinair: Pues sí, los del Ministerio son un poco bastante gilipollas, pero en fin, ya ves que Lily gracias a Doc hace lo que la da la gana. Pues la confesión de Sirius esta más cerca de lo que piensas y me imagino la reacción de Wyn, tan exagerada como siempre. James lleva el pelo por los hombros, un intento desesperado de que el peso del pelo, haga que este mas ordenado. Besitos.

silmarwen754: que poca fe tienes en mi. Mira igual te sorprendo y bato nuevo record juntándolos en el 25 o 26. Gracias por lo de que se sale.

Made: Sí, parece que Lucas es definitivamente heterosexual, aunque yo que Marlene no bajaba la guardia por si acaso. Es cierto, no me había fijado que el número de días, que Wyn y Sirius estuvieron en la habitación coincide con el número de meses que estuvieron separados. Tienes que admitir que el reencuentro de James y Lily fue la mar de original, gracias a la snitch. ¿Rita complicar las cosas? Que va chica, con lo maja que es ella. Besines.

Ginny84: Sí que es raro en principio que teniendo amigos comunes James y Lily no se vieran en tres años. Pero es que James procuraba no coincidir con ella, y Lily, bueno, la pobre estaba estudiando enfermería a destajo. Un beso.

Trixi-Black: Vaya, ahora eres adivina, pues ya me dirás si acertaste con la conversación Rita y Lily. Sí que Lily nos tiene poco acostumbradas a esas frases, pero bueno, igual nos sigue sorprendiendo. Besitos de algodón de azucar. PDTA: busque el RR que no te conteste en el 20 de PAAA, y no encontré ninguno tuyo. Igual me lo dejaste en el uno. Pero vamos, yo no le he visto.

HermySiriusBlack: Lo de Lucas y Marlene yo no me confiaría con eso de que funciona, porque... En fin, siempre surgen problemas. Ya veremos que pasa con Rita, el punto es que esa aún esta colgada de James. Uf, si tengo un rato me paso por tu fict, de todas formas recuérdamelo porque se me pasara. Besos.

MoonyGabriela: Mm, pues lo de Wyn no es una tapadera, pero gracias, porque me has ayudado a perfilar la idea que yo tenía y ahora es mucho mejor. Muchas gracias de verdad. Besos de leche de soja que es muy buena para el corazón. Por cierto, prepárate para el final que tu corazón puede sufrirlo.

Shen-Tao: Bueno, lo de la Skeeter no tiene mucho misterio, es animaga ilegal y esta obsesionada con James, lo que da muchos problemas a nuestro jugador de Quiditch predilecto. Sí, Marlene sale en la foto de la orden del Fénix original que Moody le enseña a Harry, y ahí cuenta que la mataron con toda su familia. Pero eso aquí no pasara. Muakis.

Darame: Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior y me tranquiliza saber que no corro peligro de que me odies. ¿En que parte de Madrid tienen tus abuelos la finca? Besitos.

Saphira: Sí. Increíble pero cierto: la parejita de oro junta al fin.

Marghi: Me gusta que te gustara. Gracias.

Jane Hallyweel: Espero que los exámenes te salieran bien, nena. Pero bueno, no me quites la ilusión, con lo feliz que estaba yo con haberlos juntado... De todas formas, igual Lily y yo te sorprendemos. Confía en nosotras. Yo es que lo de los hijos de Remus y Nyssa lo veo chungo, por eso de que Remus tema transmitirles la enfermedad a sus hijos. Muakis.

Dimebonitareina: si, que calor, mil gracias al inventor del aire acondicionado. ¿Sabes que pasa? Que de abogada ya tenía a Jenny, y si ponía a Lily de lo mismo, me repetía mucho. Eso es lo que preocupa a Remus y Sirius, que desaparezcan ex novias de Sly, ya veremos como resulta la cosa. Pues aunque no lo creas ciertas morenas de ojos oscuros son una ingratas y no están contentas con la suerte que tienen. Besitos.

AnnaTB: Sí que todos han cambiado, alguno hasta ha madurado, aunque no me imagino quien puede haber sido. Veo que Rita te cae genial, claro que dirá algo para joder la relación de James y Lily, pero la saldrá el tiro por la culata. Besines de helado de nata.

steffypotter: Espero que sigas viva, cielo, pese al retraso. Veo que lo que más te sorprendió es que Sirius y Wyn lleven tres años de novios. Es porque no pensabas que duraran tanto, o porque no se hayan casado o estén viviendo juntos. Muakis.

SaRuKy JameS BlacK PotteR: Mm, te falta el apellido Lupin. Pues me temo que Malfoy volverá en breve a dar el coñazo, es que se aburre, y cuando se aburre tiene que joderle la vida a alguien el chico. ¿Irritante Rita? Sinceramente, creo que eres generosa con ella, ya que se merece peores adjetivos. Besitos. PDTA. ¿Donde esta la gracia si una no es mala?

Nimphadora weasley: Que Rita trame lo que quiera, Lily es tan imprevisible como una bala perdida, con ella es imposible hacer planes. Besos.

BlAcK soPHIa: pues Sirius no se me quejo mucho del secuestro, así que no lo debió pasar muy mal. Sí que Lily es un tanto... Inestable, pero eso es lo que mola de ella. Kisses.

Algida: una pregunta, y como lograste quitarte el vicio con los James y Lily, porque estoy tratando de dejarlos. O igual no te lo has quitado. En fin, no sé porque todas desconfiáis de Rita, con lo majeta que es. Besos.

Rory Granger: Gracias, cielo. Perdona la tardanza.

Alessandramalfoy: también creo que los cambios de escenario son geniales. Gracias.

Faith-theBloody: Tan original como siempre. Pero sí, supongo que otra que no hubiera estado consagrada en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, como Lily, ya se hubiera beneficiado a James. Sí que es curioso lo de Lucas, pero espera que el embarazo de Marlene lleva sorpresa. Mm, tu desconfianza hacia Rita y tu envidia por Wyn no es original. Aunque si muy comprensible. Besitos enormes.

SamanthaBlack33: Hola, espero que tu ordenador este ya mejor, y es que cuando se empeñan en no ir, son unos pesados. Pues sí, tener a James y Lily liados en un capítulo 16 para mi es todo un record... Kisses.

Henar: Uf, anda que no tiene años este RR¿no? Fijo que ya ni te acuerdas de lo que pusiste. Que graciosa, dirás que yo tengo más RR que tu, cuando la Srta. Paso hace tiempo y dos veces creo, la frontera de los mil RR. Mm. ¿se verdad me ves de Anakin? No sé, si te soy sincera yo soy más de la primera saga, (que en realidad es la segunda) y me gusta más Han Solo, pero no sé. Por aquí nosotros andamos vegetando, es el calor, que nos tiene muy mustios, fíjate que hasta Draco ha vuelto, y se empeña en ayudarme con mi súper tesina porque se aburre... (Galletas con trocitos de chocolate para celíacos. ¿Por qué coño no lo hice de Miel de la Alcarria.) ¿Por qué no esta este con Ginny? Por lo visto ahora la pelirroja quiere rescatar a su hermano de las garras de Samara, que además, no la mola nada lo de ya no ser la única chica de su familia, y creo que se quiere cargar a su nueva hermana. Total, que como no le hacia mucho caso se ha vuelto, a pinchar a Zabini, más que nada. Muakis. PDTA: No entiendo la poca fe que tenéis todas en las buenas intenciones de Rita. ¿Hasta los 80 años? La verdad no pensaba escribir un fict tan largo.

Vega de la Lira: Vaya panzada a leer que te diste. Me encanta que te encantara. Muaks.

Ivy potter black: Siento el retraso cielo, peor no te preocupes que aunque las intenciones de la Rita no son nada nobles, ya verás como Lily no se deja engañar... Demasiado. Besazos.

Victoria Granger: Vaya, esa es la pregunta del millón de euros. ¿Qué son James y Lily ahora? Amigos con derechos, ya te digo que no, porque de entrada, jamás en la vida han sido amigos. Chao.

DrEaM-KaT: Chist. No digas eso de que la reacción fue impulsiva, con lo que cuesta hacer que Lily se decida hacer algo, ahora lee eso y se arrepiente. Besos.

maria cris: Sí, mejor que leas a que te dediques al puenting sin cuerda, que suele ser muy poco sano para la cabeza.

Katty: Ya veo que estabas bastante vaga, porque eso parecía un sms más que un RR. Sí, que anduve un poco mustia pero eso ya paso. Gracias por los ánimos. Muakis.

Annoha: empiezo a notar ciertos puntos en común entre todas tus chicas. Algo malotas, liadas con Sirius, (salvo Jack)... Sí, lo de la línea roja en el fondo blanco la quedo muy bien. Besines.

Karen Black: Vaya lata que te esta dando el ordenador últimamente. Yo el tema del culo de Harry no me meto, aunque a mi no me gusta nada de ese chico, pero teniendo en cuenta que es herencia, pues no cuenta. No, chica, no, lo de la gangrena no era parte del plan, no son tan cabrones como para lisiar a James. ¿Lily buscando vestido de novia? Pues que yo sepa no. Esta llevando la cosa bastante tranquilamente, para lo que es ella. Pues que quieres que te diga, yo me estoy preparando para que cuando lea el sexto me encuentre con lo peor: siguen sin resucitar a Sirius, la rata se carga a Remus, Harry se lía con Ginny, Ron con Hermione y Draco va a la cárcel (o a la cama con la Pansy, que para el caso, es peor.) Besitos, nena.

Sin más os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste.

**La profecía 17.**

**Mentiras peligrosas.**

Desde una terraza, Wyn contemplaba Londres. Había salido a tomar el aire, escapando del ambiente de la exposición, y de paso aprovechar para fumarse un pitillo. En realidad ya no fumaba, medito la joven tras exhalar con satisfacción una calada, pero no sabía porque, siempre que tenía una exposición sentía la necesidad imperiosa de encender un pitillo.

Tal vez fuera el ambiente de pedantería de toda esa gente snob. O los estridentes colores de la ropa de su representante. O el hecho de ver que aquellos cuadros espantosos en los que ni siquiera ella creía se vendían por precios exorbitantes.

Justo cuando daba la última calada, y lanzaba la colilla por la terraza, Wyn dio un respingo al notar algo frío en su espalda desnuda.

.- Te traje coca cola. – Sirius sonrió traviesamente, y la tendió el vaso que había apoyado en la espalda de su chica.

.- Gracias. – la joven sonrió agradecida antes de volver sus ojos verdes hacia Londres.

.- ¿Estás bien? – La pintora respondió con un bufido, lo que ensanchó la sonrisa del auror. Sabía que Wyn se ponía muy mal en esas exposiciones.

.- Me siento como una prostituta. – Sollozo al final la chica, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos, de forma consoladora, dispuesto a oír el discurso habitual de su compañera.

La verdad es que la primera vez que Sirius oyó el encabezamiento del discurso, se mosqueó. Y es que su instinto de auror le advertía que nadie pagaría esas millonadas por esos cuadros a menos que estuvieran rellenos de cocaína. Cuando Wyn menciono la prostitución, todo pareció encajar y Sirius ya se estaba metiendo en el papel de Richard Gere en Pretty Woman dispuesto a sacar a su chica de la calle. Pero el discurso no iba de eso.

.- Estoy harta. Yo solo quiero pintar paisajes... Como este. – Si separarse de Sirius, Wyn señaló la impresionante vista de Londres. – Pero noooo. Resulta que no es rentable. Y en vez de eso tengo que pintar esas cosas horribles para subsistir. Me siento muy frustrada.

.- Lo sé. – Sirius beso el pelo color miel de su chica, antes de clavar sus ojos grises en la Torre de Londres. Le había parecido ver una lechuza volando hacia él, pero no lo creía posible. Su jefe Alastor Moody, sabía perfectamente que no debía molestarle.

A no ser que hubiera una emergencia enorme... La lechuza se había posado en la barandilla, y le soltó un picotazo al auror.

.- ¿Qué hace aquí una lechuza del ministerio? – Se extrañó Wyn al verla. – Espero que ese Moody te deje en paz. ¿Es que no puede cuadrar balances sin ti?

.- Pos va a ser que no. – Replico Sirius, tras haber leído la carta. Concisa, como todas las de Moody. _"Alerta permanente. Mueve el culo hacia aquí._" – Lo siento, Wyn. Pero tengo que irme. Ha habido una emergencia en los balances y sin mi... Pues no pueden.

.- Ya, lo entiendo. – Contestó Wyn dividida entre el orgullo porque su novio fuera el más inteligente y el fastidio porque tuviera que dejarla colgada. – Pero te voy a echar de menos. – Wyn se acurrucó contra él de una forma tan sensual y mimosa que a Sirius le dieron ganas de de mandar su trabajo a la mierda, y aparecerse en su dormitorio.

Pero una segunda lechuza con más mala leche que la primera hizo aparición.

.- Lo siento, nena. Te lo compensaré. – Sirius la dio un beso rápido antes de desparecerse al cuartel de aurores.

Wyn entro en la exposición que estaba casi terminada, ya que los cuadros estrella habían sido vendidos. Buscando a sus amigos, la joven se cruzó con varios compradores que ya conocía, que la felicitaron por "su genialidad". Wyn suspiro, era algo horrible. Como para confirmarlo, miró asqueada el cuadro que había titulado "Infinito", y que pinto, a base de dejar caer en un lienzo pintura de pared negra.

.- Sobrecogedor. – Comento un joven, con pinta de artista bohemio, que se situó al lado de la ex Griffindor.

.- ¿Hugo? – Pregunto la chica al reconocer a su ex compañero de escuela.

.- El mismo. Oí que la guapísima Wyn Evans exponía y tuve que pasarme a verte. – Apunto con su barbilla cuadrada la obra. – Lo he comprado.

.- No hay duda de que tienes un gusto especial. – Replico Wyn con diplomacia.

.- ¿Y qué, sigues saliendo con Black?

.- Claro. – La joven no oculto su orgullo por la primera relación que la duraba tanto.

.- Trabajamos juntos. – La informo Hugo. - ¿Te lo había dicho, Black?

.- No. Y jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre te vi más de auror que de economista. – Se sorprendió la artista.

.- Es que soy auror. Igual que Black. – Respondió Hugo tan sorprendido como ella. – Por cierto, que Moody, me ha llamado hace un rato para que fuera. Pero yo no quería irme sin saludarte.

.- Moody es el director del departamento de economía. – Wyn le retuvo agarrándole por el brazo. Al contacto con la chica, Hugo notó como se le aceleraba el pulso.

.- No, es el jefe de aurores. – Hugo logró serenarse el tiempo suficiente para corregir a Wyn y despedirse.

¿Con que Sirius la había mentido todo ese tiempo? Pues esperaba que le hubiera entrenado bien, porque cuando ella le pillara por banda, le haría falta.

&·&·&

.- Vaya cara de mosqueo que tenía Wyn. – Comento Remus, mientras veía como Nyssa se desmaquillaba en el baño. – Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de dinero que se ha embolsado esta noche, por todos esos cuadros horribles, debería de ser feliz.

.- Creo que ella sería más feliz si pintara paisajes aunque ganara menos dinero. – Nyssa empezó a buscar a tientas la toalla. Al fin, Remus se la tendió, a la vez que empezaba a besarla por el cuello, antes de girarla hacia él con un gesto impaciente. – Tranquilo, lobito mío: tenemos toda la noche. – Dijo la morena divertida, por las ansias de su marido.

.- No. – Corrigió Remus. – Seguro que pasa algo. Nos llaman y se fastidio la noche.

.- No seas negativo. – La pareja ya avanzaba a la cama, dejando tras de sí un sendero de ropa interior, cuando Nyssa dijo las palabras mágicas. - ¿Qué podría pasar?

En ese momento, sonó el telefonillo interno del hotel, la línea de seguridad concretamente. Remus la lanzó una mirada de "Te dije que pasaría algo así".

.- No contestes. – Le pidió Nyssa con tono mimoso.

.- No dejarán de llamar. Además, el pitido no me deja concentrarme. – Furioso Remus contestó al teléfono. Digamos que al oír las noticias del otro lado de la línea la cara del licántropo aumento el rictus de mala leche. – Mierda.

.- ¿Qué? – Quiso saber Nyssa al ver como su marido lanzaba el teléfono.

.- Un roquero hasta las cejas de coca se ha peleado con su novia, y ahora esta destrozando su habitación. – Remus se puso con impaciencia los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta.

.- ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

.- No. – Remus sonrió por primera vez desde que sonó el teléfono. – Los lunáticos son cosa mía. Y tu ya has manejado este barco durante todo el día. – Depositó un beso en la mejilla de la morena. – Descansa.

.- Te esperaré. O al menos lo intentaré. – Rectifico Nyssa, al no poder reprimir un bostezo.

En lo que Remus se encargaba de la estrella de rock, Nyssa se acurruco en la cama, tratando de no pensar en la sensación de que las cosas no iban bien entre Remus y ella... Pero la idea no se la iba de la cabeza.

Ya sabía que era inmaduro e infantil, la idea de que las cosas fueran siempre como el primer día. Siempre con la pasión, y el fuego abrasador del principio... Nyssa sonrió con nostalgia recordando, aquellas veces en que pasaban horas y hasta días en la cama, retozando y riendo.

Pero desde hacía unos meses Nyssa sentía que libraba una batalla contra la apatía y la rutina, y en algún momento entre el cuadro de "Payaso" y el de "Soledad", la morena se dio cuenta de que sin lugar a dudas perdería.

Tal vez fuera el cansancio que sentía, pero en aquellos momentos, en aquella noche, el pesimismo podía con Nyssa.

&·&·&

_Una semana más tarde._

Lily salió del cuarto de baño, con su esbelto cuerpo cubierto en un albornoz a la vez que se secaba el pelo rojo con una toalla. Lo ideal de su nuevo corte de pelo, es que se podía dejar secar al aire tranquilamente, mientras la pelirroja se dedicaba a cosas más urgentes.

Los ojos verdes, se fijaron en los cientos de revistas del corazón y periódicos deportivos que hacían las veces de alfombra en el suelo. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban abiertos por la foto de James.

La mayoría eran de Rita Sketer. Al pensar en la desagradable periodista, Lily frunció su pequeña nariz, mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo la semana anterior con ella...

.- No te confíes, pequeña. – Dijo la periodista, con un tono condescendiente, que irritó a Lily. – Tu no eres sino una muesca más en el cabecero de su cama. Yo también me creía especial, y mira... Todo es por culpa de Ella. Esta enamorado de Ella desde Hogwarts y no hay forma de que se la saque de la cabeza.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunto Lily con un tono ingenuamente ilusionado. En su inocencia pensaba que, cuando decía Ella se refería a ella. - ¿Y sabes quién es?

.- Claro. ¿Tu no? Pero hija mía. ¿Tu de donde sales?. ¿Del espacio? – Rita parpadeó. Eran pocas las personas que podían sorprenderla de verdad. – Ella Sinclair. Su novia y casi prometida.

.- ¿Esta prometido? - Vaya, el muy cabrón se olvido de mencionar ese detalle. Claro que, objetivamente fue Lily la que entró a saco. ¡A la mierda la objetividad! .¡James era un cabrón! - ¿Y a que se dedica su "prometida"?

.- Es modelo barra actriz barra cantante. – Rita se inclino hacia la pelirroja con actitud conspiratoria. Aunque lo cierto es que no la iba a contar nada que no hubiera publicado ya al menos 20 veces. – Dicen que si él trata de dejarla, ella amenaza con matarse de hambre. Lo que trato de decirte pequeña, es que lo disfrutes mientras puedas... Sólo eres la Otra Mujer y como tal no tendrás un final feliz.

La Otra Mujer... Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Lily durante días. Al final, se tomo unos días libres en la Clínica, cosa que no había hecho desde que llego, y se dedico a documentarse sobre la vida de James. Siempre con el Otra mujer haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Si Rita pensaba desanimarla con esas dos palabras, se equivocaba. Lo que había hecho era convertir a una joven primeriza en insegura en temas amorosos, en un cruce entre Mata Hari y Madonna.

Esta bien, si James quería jugar, jugarían. Pero según las reglas de Lily. Y a Lily en ese momento, la apetecía que James fuera allí y la echara un polvo de campeonato sobre la mesa del comedor.

¿Cómo comunicarle la buena nueva al afortunado? La chimenea no era una opción: era inútil tratar de parecer sensual, hablando a través de un horno.

¡El teléfono! .¡Claro! Sabía que James tenía, porque había leído en alguna de las revistas, que su entrenadora, Deirdre Smith, quería tener vigilados a sus jugadores, por todos los medios a su alcance. Además, Lily se había quedado de recuerdo una copia de los datos personales del famoso jugador, hurtados de su ficha médica.

Con una sonrisa de "estoy echa un pendón, y eso me hace tremendamente feliz" Lily marcó el número de teléfono.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, James estaba tratando de dormir, pero no podía con los ronquiditos de su novia barra prometida. Bueno, tal vez no fuera justo llamarlos ronquidos, a lo mejor solo eran los rugidos de protesta del estómago de Ella, ya que la actriz barra modelo barra cantante, se había negado a comer en todo el día, porque al día siguiente tenía una prueba para una película.

Por supuesto, tampoco habían hecho el amor, ya que Ella tenía que estar descansada para la dura prueba del día siguiente.

.- James, amor, coge el teléfono. Interrumpe mi ciclo de sueño. – Le ordeno Ella con el tono de una princesa mimada y consentida que espera que sus órdenes se cumplan a la mayor brevedad posible.

.- ¿Sí? – James tomo el teléfono y contesto con voz cargada de cansancio.

.- Deja ahora mismo lo que estés haciendo y aparécete en mi apartamento. – Durante unos segundos, el moreno permaneció junto al teléfono con cara de pasmo, sin poder creer que aquella voz, con tono de dominatrix, perteneciera a la dulce y tímida Lily.

.- Son las... 11 de la noche. No pienso ir a ningún lado. – James colgó, aún alucinado. Pero seguro, de que era una especie de pesadilla.

.- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto Ella.

.- Mm. Deirdre. – Replico James en un momento de inspiración. – Quería que fuera a su casa. A debatir la estrategia del próximo partido. Pero la he dejado muy claro que no pienso ir a ningún lado. – Justo cuando dijo eso, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Ella enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿Me has colgado? – La voz de Lily trasmitía furia e incredulidad, pero no había perdido el toque de turbia sensualidad. – No has debido hacerlo. Me has puesto furiosa. Ahora no solo tendrás que venir aquí, sino que nada más llegar tendrás que dedicar más de media hora a... – Pese a no estar frente a ella, supo que la pelirroja había sonreído misteriosa. – Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

.- Vale, piensa algo y si se te ocurre me lo cuentas. Pero otro día. – Replico James secamente. – Ahora déjame descansar, Deirdre.

.- ¿Deirdre? .¿Qué pasa Ella esta despierta? – James notó un matiz peligroso en la voz de Lily, como si al saber que su prometida estaba tumbada a su lado, la pelirroja hubiera enloquecido más.

.- Sí, estaba durmiendo. Buenas noches Deirdre.

.- James, te lo advierto. Si me cuelgas, me apareceré encima de ti en tu cama. – Ante la amenaza de Lily, James soltó una carcajada incrédula.

.- Claro, Deirdre. Muy bueno. Ala, a descansar. – Todavía divertido, por la amenaza sin fundamento de la chica, James colgó, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Mientras al otro lado de la línea, Lily colgó el teléfono con furia y entrecerró los ojos... Ahora vería.

Quince minutos más tarde, James se despertaba consciente de que encima de él había un cuerpo de mujer, y de que los labios de esta, le rozaban el pecho, mientras las manos jugueteaban dentro de sus boxers.

Es que cuando Ella se ponía... ¡Ey¡Que Ella nunca se ponía!

El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con que la pelirroja había cumplido su promesa, y que además se había puesto su conjunto de lencería más sexy para ello.

.- ¡Joder! – James se levantó de un golpe, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera al suelo, y lanzara un grito de protesta.

.- ¿James? – Claro, ante ese jaleo, Ella se despertó y encendió la luz. - ¿Pasa algo?

.- No, nada. – El moreno se apresuró a lanzar su colcha. (Tenían cada uno su propia ropa de cama.) sobre la pelirroja, para que Ella no la viera.

.- ¿Seguro? Me ha parecido oír una voz de mujer. – Dijo la actriz barra modelo barra cantante muy poco convencida.

.- Es un truco de Deirdre. Casi mejor voy a ir a su casa, porque sino no me dejara en paz en toda la noche. – James se incorporó y tras asegurarse que no había nadie bajo la ropa de cama, la dejo el lecho.

.- Vale. – Ella bostezó. – No hagas ruido cuando vuelvas.

James cogió algo de ropa, aunque no creía que le hiciera falta, y se desapareció a casa de las Evans. Nada más aparecerse por allí, Lily le sacudió una patada y se cruzo de brazos.

.- ¿Pero tu estás loca? – James se quedo saltando a la pata coja, por el golpe.

.- No, te esta bien empleado por lanzarme al suelo. – Le dijo la pelirroja con tono infantil.

.- Me refiero al numerito que acabas de montar apareciéndote en mi cama a dos centímetros escasos de mi novia.

.- James. – Lily abandono la actitud ofendida para adoptar una más propia de Sharon Stone, que de... Lily. Se acercó a él, y pego su cuerpo esbelto contra el del moreno. Con un susurro suave y sensual le dijo. – Como si a ti no te hubiera excitado.

.- ¿Ves? A esto me refiero... Lily, tu no eres así. – James la apartó con cuidado, hasta hacer que ella se sentara en el sofá.

.- Claro que soy así. – Replico Lily ofendida.

.- No, no lo eres. – Rebatió James. – Eres dulce, ingeniosa, encantadora y no necesitas aparecerte en la cama de un tío, y comportarte como un súcubo, para resultar sensual.

.- No hubiera tenido que aparecerme en tu cama, si tu hubieras venido aquí la primera vez que te llame. – Hizo constar Lily. En principio solo se trataba de eso, pero luego decidió que a la mierda. Sino lo soltaba se volvería loca. – Y a lo mejor yo no me comportaría como La Otra, si tu hubieras tenido el detallazo de comentarme que tenías novia barra prometida, antes de acostarte conmigo...

.- ¿"Novia barra prometida"? Tu has hablado con Rita Sketer. – dedujo hábilmente James.

.- Sí, pero eso no tiene que ver con esto. Estamos hablando de ti. – Lily le clavó su dedo índice en el pecho. - ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas prometido?

.- Es que no estoy prometido. – James se revolvió el pelo. – Todo fue idea de nuestro representante: pensó que eso lanzaría la carrera de Ella.

.- ¿Así que solo estas con ella por compromiso, no? – Lily alzo las cejas incrédula. – James, por favor, que saliste con Ella casi un semestre, cuando yo estaba con Snape.

.- Sí, salí con ella casi un semestre. – James se acercó a ella como hipnotizado, y apoyo su mano en la nuca de la pelirroja de forma casi posesiva. – Y cada vez que la besaba o la miraba o me hablaba yo ni la veía, ni la oía, ni la sentía, porque estaba pensando en ti... – Lily trató de hablar pero James apoyo un dedo en sus labios. – Y lo más gracioso es que me he pasado estos tres años tratando de olvidarte y... ¡Mira ahora donde estoy! Dudando entre matarte o besarte.

.- Puedo ayudarte a decidirte. – Susurró Lily mientras se mordía los labios con timidez.

.- No hace falta. Ya lo decidí. – James empezó a besar a la pelirroja y en el mismo momento, los hizo aparecer en la cama de la joven enfermera, dejando la ropa en el salón.

&·&·&

Al día siguiente, James se despertó abrazado al cuerpo de Lily con la sensación de que alguien le echaría de menos en alguna parte.

.- ¡Joder! .¡Ella!

.- ¿Dónde? – Lily se despertó de un brinco, buscando a la intrusa. – Pero si no esta aquí.

.- Lo sé, pero es algo neurótica. Sino me doy prisa, dirá que me han secuestrado y en menos de cinco minutos todos los aurores del país me buscarán. – James atrajo su ropa, y empezó a vestirse, bajo la ceñuda mirada de Lily.

.- Pensaba que lo vuestro era de mentira. – Lily se sentó en la cama, con la sabana cubriendo su desnudez, mientras devoraba a James con los ojos.

.- Sí, pero eso no quita que Ella no se preocupe por mi. ¡Si me pasa algo se queda sin el acceso a mi cuenta en Gringotts! – El tono de James hizo que Lily sonriera.

.- ¿Es verdad lo que me contó Rita? Eso de que Ella amenaza con matarse de hambre para que no la dejes. – Pregunto curiosa Lily.

.- No, la verdad es que Ella no come mucho. – James empezó a ponerse los zapatos. Lily al fin pudo concentrarse en algo que no fuera "Ahí le besé, y ahí. Allí en cambio le mordí. Y allí le acaricie hasta borrarme las huellas dactilares". – Quiere estar delgada para los casting. No sabes lo agradable que es abrazar a una mujer con Todo. – El moreno observó lujuriosamente ciertos atributos de Lily, que ella ocultaba bajo la sábana.

.- Gracias. – La pelirroja sonrió algo azorada.

Tengo que irme. – James se inclinó la beso en los labios y la acarició la mejilla.

.- ¿Vendrás esta noche? – Y con tono más mimoso añadió. – Desde que Wyn se enfado con Sirius y se largo a vete a saber donde, me siento muy sola aquí. Además: me debes uno en la mesa del comedor.

.- Lo intentaré. – Lily frunció el ceño, ante esa insuficiente promesa. James sonrió y añadió. – Aquí estaré.

Después de dejar a Lily, James se apareció en su casa justo a tiempo: Ella estaba volviendo loco a Sirius asegurando que esa banda de lunáticos había secuestrado a James.

.- ¿A que esperas para actuar? .¿A que nos manden su dedo meñique y pidan el rescate? – Pregunto la actriz barra modelo barra cantante llevando sus manos a sus inexistentes caderas.

Todas las revistas especializadas en el tema decían que Ella era una criatura angelical. Si entendemos un ángel como una criatura cuyo sexo es imposible de definir, estamos de acuerdo con el piropo, ya que Ella tenía un busto amplio y femenino, pero sus caderas eran de varón adolescente anoréxico.

.- Ahí esta James. – Sirius suspiro. Desde que Wyn le "dejo", el auror estaba insoportable. – Y tiene todos sus dedos.

.- James. – Ella corrió a abrazarle. James no correspondió al abrazo, sorprendido por esa muestra de cariño tan impropia de Ella. – Deirdre es mala y odiosa. ¡Llamarte a las 11 de la noche para repasar no sé que estrategia! Espero que la hayas dado un buen escarmiento.

.- Uf, la deje extenuada. – James sonrió de tal forma, que Sirius adopto una actitud suspicaz. – Aunque ella a mi también, porque esa chica sí que sabe... De Quiditch, se entiende.

.- Claro. Ups. Llego tarde al casting. ¿Qué tal estoy? – Ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma. – Horrible. Es que me tenías tan preocupada que he desayunado.

.- Vaya, lo siento. – Se disculpo James, que ya había notado que la chica ocupaba un lugar en el espacio tridimensional, lo que era muy raro.

.- Da igual. Lo importante es que estas bien. – Ella le dio un beso frío en la mejilla y se fue al casting.

.- ¿Así que pasaste la noche con Lily? – Pregunto Sirius en cuanto se quedaron solos.

.- No se de donde sacas esa absurda idea. – James esquivo la mirada de su amigo y dio un mordisco a una ensaimada.

.- Apestas a su perfume y tienes sus dientes marcados en el cuello. ¿Debo llamar a un Inefable para que haga los moldes dentales? – Sirius tomo asiento y se sirvió un café como si estuviera en su casa.

.- Esta bien. Pase la noche con Lily y no con Deirdre. – Y sin más, James le contó su aventura de la noche anterior.

.- Vaya. – Silbo Sirius. - ¿Y dices que Lily no sabe donde puede estar Wyn? – James negó con la cabeza. – es absurdo. Alguien de su familia tiene que saberlo... ¡Peregrin!

.- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Pregunto James alarmado por el tono de su amigo.

.- Aún no hable con él. Seguro que se ha escondido en esa cueva de locos que regenta Peregrin... – Musito Sirius con tono de meditación.

.- No es una cueva de locos. Son solo fans de La guerra de las Galaxias que viven según los principios de la religión Jedy, y visten con la capa negra y juegan con espadas de plástico de colores como si fueran sables láser. – Les defendió James.

.- Solo te caen bien, porque te consideran su Luke Skywalker particular. – La acusación de Sirius era lo bastante acertada como para hacer que James callara. El auror se levantó con decisión. – Voy a verlos.

Y sin más se desapareció de la casa de James y se apareció en el baño del Centro Comercial, más cercano al Templo Jedy de Peregrin. A partir de ahí tenía que ir andando, mientras lo hacía recordó la última vez que vio a Wyn.

Fue al día siguiente de que la dejara colgada en la exposición, cuando Sirius regreso a casa después de una noche frustrante. Otra chica había desaparecido. Otra ex compañera de Hogwarts. Su prima Narcisa Black, para más señas.

A Sirius el actual novio de Narcisa, Severus Snape, nunca le había caído bien. De hecho le caía peor que una patada en los testículos, pero aún así, verle tan preocupado por alguien como su prima... Casi le conmovió.

Wyn le recibió lanzándole el único cuadro que no había vendido, un lago con un pez en pleno salto, a la cabeza.

.- Ey, tranquila que soy yo. – Le aviso el auror tras esquivar el cuadro.

.- ¿Y que tal los balances? – Pregunto la joven con un tono peligroso.

.- Mal. – Replico Sirius agriamente. Como respuesta, la chica le lanzo una bola de cuarzo a la cabeza. - ¡Wyn! .¿Qué te pasa? – Sirius se acercó a ella, y la inmovilizó contra la pared, estaba demasiado cansado como para esquivar lo que ella le lanzara. – Sé que las exposiciones te enfurecen, pero esto es exagerado...

.- Esta noche he visto a Hugo. – Wyn desistió de liberarse, ninguna de las llaves de artes marciales que conocía, serían rivales para un auror entrenado.

.- West. – repitió Sirius. West era un envidioso. Dicha envidia se manifestaba especialmente con Sirius al que envidiaba por ser mejor auror que él, y por el privilegio de dormir junto a Wyn después de una dura jornada.

.- Sí. Resulta que es auror. Igual que tu. – Añadió Wyn con tono herido. Sirius suspiro y la soltó. Mientras el chico empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, ella se quedo inmóvil, mirándole. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

.- Quería protegerte.

.- ¿Ocultándome la verdad? – Pregunto Wyn incrédula.

.- Sé lo mucho que te preocupas cuando no estoy contigo. Quería ahorrarte disgustos. – Dijo al final Sirius.

.- ¿Ahorrarme disgustos? Sirius, mírame. – El moreno obedeció. - ¿No te parece que ahora mismo estoy disgustada? – La verdad es que lo parecía. - ¡Joder! Me hiciste creer que te habían expulsado de la academia y me has mentido durante años, día, tras día, tras día...

.- Wyn, de verdad, que creía que era lo mejor para ti. – Sirius, se acercó a ella y tomo con delicadeza su carita exótica entre sus manos. – Lo siento.

.- Ya sé que lo sientes. – Wyn suspiro, como la madre que sabe que su hijo se esfuerza todo lo que puede, aunque no consigue que suban sus notas.

La chica se dejo besar, e incluso se dejo llevar a la cama. En realidad, Sirius se culpaba por no haber sospechado de aquella pasividad, totalmente impropia de su chica. Cuando se despertó, Wyn no estaba, sólo había una nota diciendo que seguía enfadada con él, que no valía con que lo sintiera y que prefería no verle en una temporada.

De eso hacía una semana, y sus padres tampoco sabían donde estaba, de lo contrario su suegro, se lo hubiera dicho. Tendría que haber empezado desde el principio con los hermanos, en especial con Peregrin.

El sonido del timbre de la casa de Peregrin y sus pirados amigos, era el de la BSO de la Guerra de las Galaxias. El auror suspiro mientras un joven vestido con una capa marrón le conducía hasta la habitación de Peregrin.

Al ver allí, una brillante cabellera cobriza pensó que se trataba de Wyn, pero solo era Doc.

.- No la he visto desde hace una semana. – negó Peregrin. Sirius le miro tratando de saber si mentía o decía la verdad, pero con Peregrin, el auror siempre dudaba.

.- Esta bien. Si la ves... Bueno, sólo quiero estar seguro de que ella esta bien. Nos vemos. – Derrotado, sintiendo que estaba dándose de cabezazos contra un muro de hormigón, Sirius se fue a su casa.

.- Ya se ha ido, Wyn. – Cuando su hermano la llamo, la aludida salió de un habitación secreta. Y se sentó al lado de Doc. – es un buen chico. No se merece ese trato.

.- Me mintió, Peregrin. Ya lo creo que se lo merece. – Rebatió la joven molesta.

.- Lo hizo para protegerte. – Wyn bufo, pero Doc siguió como si nada. – deja de hacer el tonto y vuelve con él. ¡Si no lo haces papa se muere del disgusto!

.- ¡No quiero volver con él! Me mintió. – replico Wyn cruzándose de brazos.

.- Wyn. – Peregrin, la tomo de las manos y la miro seriamente. – Necesitas espacio. ¿Por qué no te vas unos días a la casa de la abuela Grannie? La de Capri. Te sentará bien, pintarás paisajes... Si cuando vuelvas sigues pensando lo mismo sobre Sirius, nadie te dará más la lata con el tema.

.- Esta bien. – Después de todo, no era mal plan.

.- Pero tendrás que hablarlo con él cara a cara. – La aviso Peregrin apuntándola con el dedo.

.- Vale. – Wyn le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, y se fue a preparar sus cosas.

.- ¿Capri? .¿La mandas a Capri? – Pregunto Doc mirando a su hermano con cara de "¿cómo puedes haberla dicho eso?"

.- Dos días. – Contestó el moreno evitando la pregunta de su hermano.

.- ¿Dos días para que? – repitió el medico con extrañeza.

.- Es el tiempo que tardará en extrañar a muerte a Sirius y volver con él. – la respuesta de su hermano, hizo que Doc sonriera.

&·&·&

Wyn estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas en una maleta, parando cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que el sobre con el trasladador a Capri seguía en la mesilla de noche. Después de meter toda su ropa y algunos cuadernos de bocetos, la joven tuvo que sentarse sobre la maleta para cerrarla. Estaba pensando en como coger la varita del escritorio sin levantarse, ya que si lo hacía la ropa saldría disparada, cuando una muy alterada Nyssa llego en ese momento.

.- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – La morena había pillado a Wyn sentada en la maleta, con una pierna apoyada en el suelo, mientras con el pie descalzo de la otra, trataba de alcanzar la varita.

.- Trato de cerrar mi maleta. – Contesto la joven de pelo color miel, con la voz tomada por el esfuerzo.

.- Ah – En vez de acercarla la varita, Nyssa se apoyo la puerta y ladeo la cabeza con expresión de curiosidad.

.- Puedes ayudarme. – La hizo notar Wyn, con tono de "y si puede ser ahora mejor".

.- Ah. – Nyssa la entrego la varita. En 0,5 segundos Wyn había cerrado la maleta. - ¿Adónde vas?

.- A algún lugar donde no pueda ver a Sirius en una buena temporada. – Replico Wyn con acritud. – estoy tan furiosa con él.

.- No te quejes: solo te ha ocultado durante 2 años que era auror, no es como si estuvieras casada con él y descubrieras que te pone los cuernos. – Nyssa se dejo caer en la cama, mientras Wyn la miraba sorprendida.

.- ¿Remus te ha puesto los cuernos? – Repitió la joven incrédula.

.- Sabía que algo no iba bien. Sabía que la rutina terminaría con lo nuestro. – Nyssa enterró la cara entre sus brazos.

.- ¿Pero como sabes que te engaña? .¿Lo has pillado in fraganti? .¿Te ha llamado ella para contártelo? .¿O...?

.- Wyn, déjalo. No quiero hablar de ello. – La aludida cerro la boca, aunque seguía sintiendo curiosidad.

.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Capri? – Los ojos oscuros de Nyssa recuperaron el brillo. – Así tendrás tiempo para pensar. Le dejaremos una nota a Lily para que no se preocupe.

.- ¿Y Lily no le dirá a Remus donde encontrarme? – Insistió la morena.

.- No creo. – Aseguro Wyn, mientras buscaba papel y lápiz.

&·&·&

Por su parte, Marlene estaba en la consulta del ginecólogo, Lucas la esperaba fuera. Y es que la rubia era de las que pensaba que si tu marido te encontraba despatarrada en una camilla con estribos para que un hombre extraño te mirara las partes íntimas, tu matrimonio no volvería a ser el mismo.

Sin embargo Marlene había empezado a arrepentirse de esa decisión mojigata, sobre todo porque se estaba aburriendo como una ostra en el ballet. Para entretenerse miro las fotos de los niños que el Dr. Lecter había ayudado a venir al mundo, y de pronto, la entraron ganas de llorar... ¡Si el suyo resultaba tan feo le devolvía!

.- Siento llegar tarde. – Al final, en vez del Dr. Lecter, la que llego fue Lily. – Es que me acaban de decir que estabas aquí esperando...

.- ¿Lily? .¿Y el Dr. Lecter? – Se extraño la rubia.

.- Pues se lo acaban de llevar detenido. Por lo visto, es un peligroso psicópata con tendencias caníbales. – Durante un segundo, Marlene pensó que la pelirroja la vacilaba. Pero no. – Los aurores, bueno, algunos de ellos, piensan que podría estar relacionado con las desapariciones de mujeres. Hasta que se aclare todo, me toca hacerme cargo de la consulta.

.- Bueno, harás cosas de médicos... Es lo que querías.

.- En realidad revisar las vaginas de las demás, no era exactamente lo que quería. – Suspiró Lily, mientras acercaba a Marlene la máquina de hacer ecografías. – Tranquila, hoy a ti no te toca esto. Vamos a probar este cacharro que me han mandado de prueba de una clínica Muggle. Servirá para hacerle una foto a tu pequeño.

.- ¡Que guay! – Exclamo Marlene con tono infantil.

.- Sí. ¿Quieres que llame a Lucas? Seguro que quiere verlo. – Marlene asintió y Lily fue a llamar a su marido. En lo que la pelirroja volvía, Marlene se inclino hacia su estómago.

.- Tranquilo, solo es una foto, pero si eres chica, tu mete tripa, saca pecho y sonríe. – Le aconsejo Marlene maternalmente a su Hija/hijo no nacido.

.- Bien, ya estamos todos empecemos. – Lily le aplico un gel que estaba muy frío en la tripa a Marlene, y luego le paso una especie de rodillo, haciendo que una imagen apareciera en la pantalla. – Vaya. – Dijo Lily después de unos segundos de sorpresa.

.- ¿Vaya qué?. ¿Algo va mal? – Se preocupo Lucas. Marlene miraba estupefacta la pantalla, viendo lo que estaba diciendo Lily.

.- Que hay 3. – Dijo Lily.

.- ¿3 qué? – Insistió Lucas.

.- 3 niños. ¡Marlene esperas trillizos! – Exclamo Lily entre alegre y sorprendida.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el ruido que hizo Lucas al desmayarse.

.- ¿Trillizos? Vaya, con Lucas estás hecho un machote. – James le sacudió un par de palmadas en la espalda al ex Raven. Estaban todos "celebrando" lo de los trillizos en el hotel de Remus.

Aunque ni el dueño del hotel, ni Sirius tenían muchas ganas de celebrar nada. Sirius se acercó a su amigo, más que nada, porque al lado del licántropo, el moreno parecía estar alegre y todo.

.- Ehee. – Saludo Sirius sin el menor entusiasmo. Remus tampoco saludo muy contento. - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

.- Nyssa tiene una aventura y me ha dejado por él. – Replico Remus sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto. Sirius le miro con extrañeza.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto el auror.

.- Ha desaparecido y se ha llevado todas sus cosas.

.- ¿Y? Wyn también lo ha hecho, y yo no creo que se haya fugado con otro. – Al menos, Sirius no lo creía después de asegurarse que West no había desparecido también.

.- Pero yo había notado que algo no iba bien... La notaba distante, y como sino la importara nada de lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer. – Dijo Remus con un tono sereno que no lograba enmascarar el dolor por la pérdida.

.- ¿A que vienen esas caras largas? – James se acercó a ellos y les planto en la mano una copa de cava a cada uno de sus amigos. – Hay que celebrar lo de Marlene y Lucas.

.- Lucas no parece tener muchas ganas de celebrar nada. – Remus asomo la cabeza por detrás de la de James, para ver a Lucas con cara de estar subido en la parte del Titanic que se hundió primero.

.- Es que lo de los trillizos ha sido bastante fuerte para él. – Comentó Lily acercándose a ellos, para que Marlene hablara con total libertad con sus suegros. - No lo lleva muy bien.

.- Normal. Si a mi me dice Ella que viene de golpe con trillizos...

.- ¿Ella? – Lily interrumpió de esa forma a James, a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

.- Pues a mi me da igual que Wyn estuviera embarazada de trillizos, quintillizos, o lo que quiera siempre y cuando estuviera a mi lado. – Suspiro Sirius con nostalgia.

.- Lo mismo digo. – Asintió Remus.

.- ¿También quieres que Wyn este embarazada de trillizos a tu lado? – James se revolvió el pelo confuso.

.- Hablaba de Nyssa. – Aclaro el licántropo con tono molesto. Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua. Al ver tan apenados a los chicos estuvo a punto de traicionar a sus amigas.

.- Jamsiee...- Ella llegó en este momento, rodeada del halo místico que solo pueden proporcionar los flash de la manada de fotógrafos que la perseguían. – Me he enterado de lo de la fiesta benéfica.

.- ¿Qué fiesta benéfica? – Pregunto James confuso.

.- Esta. – Ella se llevo la mano a la boca para ocultar la risilla de "que humor tiene mi chico". A la vez que con la mano libre le cogía del brazo, y posaba para las fotos.

.- Ella, esta no es una fiesta benéfica. Es una fiesta privada para celebrar que mi amiga Marlene, va a tener trillizos. Así que saca de aquí a la prensa. – La ordenó James con un susurró molesto y seco.

.- De eso nada. – Marlene se acercó al grupo de fotógrafos, con los andares elegantes y seguros de una diva del celuloide. De hecho, Marlene parecía la estrella de masas, mientras que Ella era solo una aspirante. – Hola, soy Marlene McKinnons Lansbury. Amiga de toda la vida de James Potter.

.- ¿Qué haces Marlene? – Le susurró James.

.- Tú mismo lo has dicho: en seis meses tendré que alimentar 3 bocas. – Marlene sonrío a las cámaras. – Necesito dinero fácil. – Y sin más se lanzo a hacer publicidad de su método de terapia.

.- Esa rubia es una chupacámaras. – Ella arrugo sus morros rellenos de silicona, apoyándose en la pared, al lado de Lily.

Los merodeadores y la pelirroja se habían refugiado allí de las cámaras, ya que ellos valoraban mucho su anonimato. Lily trató de alejarse un poco de Ella, ya que no la apetecía mucho estar cerca de la novia oficial de su amante.

.- Oye, tu eres la prima de Wyn. – Ella cayó en ese momento en la cuenta.

.- Sí. – Respondió Lily con cautela.

.- Que bien. Al fin te conozco en persona. – Ella la abrazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Nada más lejos de la realidad. – Tenemos que conocernos mejor. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras juntas... la semana que viene?

Lily vaciló. Y es que Wyn no solo la escribió la carta para decirla que ella y Nyssa se iban a Capri, y que si quería podía reunirse con ellas. También la dio una serie de directrices sobre como debía comportarse cuando conociera personalmente a Ella Sinclair.

"_Ella es una chica muy fácil de llevar. Al igual que los Gremlis no te pasara nada malo si observas atentamente estas normas. 1) Nunca la des de comer ni comas en su presencia. 2) No menciones tu ideal de belleza. 3) Nunca, nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, por nada del mundo, ni aunque te vaya la vida en ello, vayas de compras con Ella."_

.- Pues... es que no puedo, porque... Tengo una conferencia. En Italia. – Sí, definitivamente, Lily iría a reunirse con sus amigas en Capri. Sino lo hizo hasta ahora era para poder seguir tirándose a James todas las noches, pero ahora entre que no quería ir de compras con la prometida oficial y que se sentía fatal por lo preocupados que estaban Remus y Sirius...

Sí, llamaría a Wyn y el sábado iría a reunirse con sus amigas.

&·&·&

_Sábado. Capri._

Wyn estaba sentada en la terraza saboreando lentamente una taza de café, mientras sus ojos se emborrachaban del hermoso mar azul, que lamía suavemente las rocas.

La casa de la abuela de Wyn y Lily, estaba situada al borde de un acantilado, y tenía todas los lujos que una mente especialmente caprichosa pudiera desear: patios con grandes fuentes imitando la Alambra de Granada, una piscina cuyo borde terminaba en el mismo acantilado, cuartos de baño que parecían termas romanas, habitaciones de veinte metros cuadrados, y unas vistas tan impresionantes que te daban ganas de imitar a Leo Dicaprio en Titanic y gritar: "¡Soy el rey del mundo!" con toda la fuerza de tus pulmones.

Aquel retiro era justo lo que Wyn y Nyssa necesitaban. En el caso de la morena, pasaba las mañanas de compras por el pueblo cercano o haciendo turismo por las ruinas romanas, mientras por la tarde, cuando el sol dejaba de calentar, se dedicaba a dar paseos por la playa. Sí, al contrario que todo el mundo, pero el problema de tener un cutis blanco e inmaculado, es que si te da un rayo de sol, te vuelves ceniza como si fueras un vampiro.

En cuanto a Wyn el retiro la había devuelto la inspiración, y ahora pintaba cuadros a todas horas. De hecho, en aquel momento la joven llevaba un bikini, debajo de un pichi manchado de pintura... Y extrañaba a Sirius con todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

De hecho lo primero que veía cada mañana al despertar, era un boceto del auror. Wyn lo había dibujado en una noche de insomnio, aunque el dibujo al carbón no la quedo muy bien, pero la culpa de eso era de Sirius, que no era capaz de estarse quieto ni cuando dormía...

.- Hola dormilona. – Wyn saludo con una sonrisa a Nyssa que salía a la terraza en ese momento, bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

.- Buenos días. – Nyssa se sirvió un café y miro también el mar. Al contrario que su amiga, ella no extrañaba mucho a Remus. Aunque lo disimulaba muy mal, porque cada dos por tres se sorprendía pensando lo mucho que le gustaría al licántropo aquel lugar bañado por el sol.

.- ¿Y que plan tienes para hoy? – Las dos chicas no lo habían comentado nunca, pero sabían que las palabras Remus y Sirius eran impronunciables en aquella mesa.

.- Voy a ir a la gruta azul. – Respondió Nyssa.

.- ¿Otra vez?

.- Sí. La otra vez había un grupo de turistas alemanes, y con sus Häder Behäfer no pude disfrutarla, como se merece. ¿Por qué no te apuntas? – La invito Nyssa.

.- Mm. – Wyn lo medito unos segundos. – Vale, .¿pero porque no esperamos a después de comer? Así Lily también podrá venir.

.- ¿Lily viene? Genial. Aunque me sorprende que quiera alejarse de James. – Comento la morena.

.- Es que Ella la ha invitado a ir de compras juntas. – Wyn enarcó las cejas, de forma significativa. Nyssa se rió.

.- Vamos, no es tan malo...

.- No. Es peor. – Matizo Wyn. – En fin, me voy a terminar el cuadro antes de que cambie la luz.

.- Vale. Yo terminaré de desayunar y me vestiré. – Nyssa aún llevaba su pijama de pantalón corto y tirantes modelo Ágata Ruiz de la Prada. (Regalo de Marlene, por si lo dudabais.)

Para ir hacia la terraza de la piscina, donde Wyn solía pintar, había que bajar a la planta baja, y pasar por la puerta de entrada. Wyn estaba haciendo ese recorrido, cuando llamaron al timbre.

.- Vaya, sí que Lily se ha dado prisa. – Lo que Wyn no podía saber cuando abrió la puerta, es que al final Lily había tenido que ceder a las peticiones de Ella, entre otras cosas porque la Actriz barra modelo barra cantante, se había presentado en su casa, y la pelirroja no supo negarse.

Y mucho menos que la persona a la que se encontraría era...

.- ¡Wyn! Cuanto tiempo si verte. – Su ex novio Evan Rosier. – No pareces contenta de verme...

Wyn tragó saliva, buscando alguna salida ingeniosa y tratando de mantener la calma, pero simplemente no se podía creer que él estuviera allí.

.- ¿Ya esta aquí Lily? – Atraída por el timbre, Nyssa bajo, deseando saludar a su amiga. Pero alguien, la agarró de la cintura, la giró y la apunto al cuello con una varita.

.- No exactamente. – Contestó Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Y volvemos a los finales de infarto, je, je. Que os estaba mal acostumbrando con finales menos impactantes. ¿Qué queréis? Me he educado con los finales de temporada de Friends, que eran de órdago a la grande.

En fin, que he prometido actualizar pronto la siguiente baza y os aseguro que será verdad.

Hasta entonces.

1 millón de besos y gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	18. Viejas enemistades: ¡siempre dando probl

Hola, corazones de verano. ¿Cómo va? Ya, ya. de los nervios por el final del capítulo anterior. Tranquilas que enseguida seguimos con esto. Pero antes... Ya sabéis que toca RR.

Trixy-Black: Ay, pobre. Sin poder criticarme. Eso es que estas falta de vitaminas, .¿eh? Tú tómate unas pocas y ya verás como la inspiración vuelve. Besotes.

HermySiriusBlack: Pues ya te adelanto que Malfoy, por definición, no puede traerse nada bueno. Lo de Nyssa y Remus es falta de compenetración. ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Pasa hasta en las mejores parejas. (Mira a Lily y James.) Besitos.

Ginny84: Es el verano, que hace que me apetezca hacer mezclas extrañas. Tranquila, las perlas que deje caer están en este capítulo. ¡Verás que collar tan mono te haces! Muaks.

Rocio (1): Mm. eso sonó muy místico. Lo Ella y James es básicamente una relación comercial, idea del representante de James para lanzar la carrera de modelo barra actriz barra cantante de Ella. Pero no hay chispa ni nada. Je, je. Me has recordado a la canción de Alaska. Besines de granizado de limón.

Ivy potter black: Je, je, eso es lo que se llama una amenaza de muerte de buen rollito. ¿No? Oye, secuestrar es una palabra muy fea. Y un delito según el código penal. ¡Como van a hacer Malfoy y Rosier algo tan feo! (fijo que notaste el sarcasmo.) Muakines.

Jane Hallyweel: Ya sé Remus y Sirius debían matar a Rosier y Malfoy pero no les deje porque... Porque... Porque... te juro que tenía un buen motivo. Peor ahora no me acuerdo. Bah, da igual. Sí, Lily esta descontrolada. ¡Ha nacido una estrella (del porno)!

Faith-theBloody: Las vacas bien. Pronto me voy a la playita. Mm. que bien. ¿Qué tal en el minipiso de Huelva? Yo supongo que el fict termina antes de que nazcan los hijos de Marlene y Lucas, así que su locura post parto no la veremos. La preparto sí. Nyssa no ha dicho que este aburrida de Remus, más bien teme que él se haya aburrido de ella. De la lista de camas en las que quieres aparecerte hay dos que no entiendo. ¿Jordan y los de pasión de gavilanes? El verano no te sienta bien. Un besote.

Gerulita: Gracias, espero que no pienses que he tardado.

Girl-Potter: De verdad, cariño. No sé porqué piensas tan mal de Malfoy y Rosier. Ni que a lo largo de este fict hayan tenido una conducta machista y misógina. Vaya, me alegro de lograr que tu opinión mejorara al leer el fict. (Aunque vista la impresión inicial solo podía mejorar.) .

Annoha. Pues sí, Capri esta debajo de Italia. Pero no vayas ahora que hace más calor que en España, y ya es decir. ¿Me crees si te digo que ya han amenazado diez veces con secuestrarme la mascota? La tengo asegurada por un pastón, y si me la secuestran me forro. Sí, Lily estuvo muy bien en su papel de mujer fatal. Besos.

SaRuKy JameS BlacK PotteR: Pues Malfoy se daba cabezazos contra la pared cuando se aburría, pero le dolía, y decidió coger a alguien para que se diera los cabezazos con él. No es que Hugo sea bocazas, es que esta enamorado de Wyn y yo creo que ha sido un fallo consciente. Besitos.

Rory Granger. Sí, pero Remus también tiene mal catalogada a su mujer. Y Sirius, ya le vale, dos años diciendo que era inspector fiscal. Muaks.

Lucemvicuna: Cariño mío, te quiero mucho pero a veces me desesperas. A ver, corazón de melocotón, en este fict no hay Voldemort, así que Malfoy y Rosier trabajan por libre, y Ella no es mortifaga por dos razones. 1, que no hay mortifagos. 2. porque aunque los hubiera la media neurona que tiene no la da ni para colocarse bien la máscara. Y Nyssa y Remus, nada, piensan que se pusieron los cuernos mutuamente, cuando no es así. Creo que el problema es que me mezclas los ficts. ¿No? Bueno, un besote.

MoonyGabriela: Tranquila, aunque te advierto que te prepares, porque Ella vuelve al ataque hoy también. Ya te di por el msn las gracias por tu idea y lo vuelvo a hacer: gracias, cielo. No te preocupes, las horas de sol, me las paso bajo el aire acondicionado. Besines de horchata.

Aloromora: Pues lo de Ella te advierto que la vamos a aguantar hasta el capi 20. ¡Que manía con el secuestro! .¿Cómo van a hacer Malfoy y Rosier algo ilegal? Que mal pensadas de verdad. Tranquila, no volverán a pasar tres años tan de golpe. Muaks.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Bueno, ya conoces a James. Que tuviera novia era un detallito sin importancia y se le paso comentárselo a Lily. Bueno, ya verás que Malfoy y Rosier son una pareja especial. Tranquila, esta vez no os tuve un mes a la espera. Besitos.

Dimebonitareina: Es que James y Ella no tienen mucho rollo: es una relación de interés para lanzar la carrera de ella, aunque también hubo sexo, porque James no se deja ninguna moldeo sin probar. Tranquila, no voy a meter nada del sexto en ninguno de los 2 ficts. Por un lado porque solo he leído los dos primeros capis de extranjis. Y más importante: en este fict no tiene sentido y el de PAAA, porque ya he desistido de hacerlo encajar exactamente. ¿Más tranquila? (Que sepas que lo entiendo, a mi lo de Sirius también me lo destriparon antes de tiempo. ¡La madre que la parió a la de la dedicatoria que luego ni me contesto al RR!) Muakis.

SamanthaBlack33: La parte en la que Lily se parece donde James, también es mi favorita, me pareció muy loca. Ya ves que he subido antes del siete de agosto. ¿Y a donde te vas de vacaciones? Kisses.

BlAcK soPHIa. No llores, que ya verás como Nyssa y Remus se arreglan. Besos.

Algida: No te preocupes, eres normal. La relación James/Ella la entenderá su representante porque lo que es yo, no. Besines de nata.

monikilla-tonks: Hola, me encanta que te encante el fict. Besos.

Made: Bueno, ahora te ha tocado esperar menos. Yo también me pregunto donde conoce James a las pibas con las que trata de olvidarse de Lily, porque la madre que las parió. Oye, te veo muy obsesionada con eso de las castraciones. En cuanto a Wyn, ya sabes como es ella de exagerada, total, que descubras que tu novio te ha mentido durante dos años no es para ponerse así. Un beso.

Noriko: Saludos nena. ¿Es un regreso definitivo o solo por el puente de Santiago? Me alegra que te este gustando la vida después de Hogwarts de estos loquillos. Ay, siempre con sus líos y sus cosas. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta hada madrina mía. Un beso, muy fuerte.

**La profecía 18.**

**Viejas enemistades¡siempre dando problemas!**

Tal y como ya comenté en el capítulo 17, justo cuando Lily se disponía a usar su trasladador para reunirse con su prima, Ella Sinclair se presento en casa de la pelirroja dispuesta a cumplir la amenaza de irse juntas de compras.

.- Lo siento pero no puedo. – Lily compuso una expresión de lástima, tan auténtica como un billete de 6 euros. – Es que ahora mismo, estaba a punto de irme a Capri.

.- Ah, Capri. – Repitió Ella, casi a gritos, con tono de "yo he estado ahí y me encantó". – Es precioso.

.- ¿Has estado? – Fingió interesarse Lily, aunque su expresión de aburrimiento la delató.

.- No. Pero sé que tiene playa. Asi que necesitarás bikinis. Vamos a comprar unos cuantos. – Y antes de que Lily pudiera decir que tenía bikinis de sobra la modelo barra actriz barra cantante, la arrastro fuera de la casa, dando a la pelirroja el tiempo justo como para coger las llaves.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, un perro negro con los ojos grises se coló dentro de la casa. Acto seguido el perro volvió a ser Sirius, desactivo los dispositivos de alarma, (entre ellos el dispositivo anti aparición) y llamo a Remus y James para que entraran.

.- Esto es absurdo. – Gruño Remus, en pleno ataque de furia descontrolada pre luna llena combinado con el síndrome de "añoro a Nyssa, pero no lo admitiré ni aunque me sometan a tortura". – Estamos colándonos en la casa de la ex novia del súper auror, usando a la actual novia del mejor jugador de Quiditch de la historia, para distraer a la amante del mismo, que además es la prima de la ex novia del primero...

.- Exacto Remus. – Confirmo James, palmeando la espalda del licántropo. – Como en los viejos tiempos. – Remus le lanzó una mirada patibularia, indicando que no le veía la gracia.

.- Y ya sabes que esta en Capri. No veo la necesidad de que desordenes la casa de Lily maniática del orden Evans. – Remus dirigió su irritación hacia Sirius, que revolvía los cajones en busca de alguna pista, que le llevara hasta Wyn.

.- Sí, pero es una isla grande, tengo que saber exactamente donde esta para no malgastar mis energías antes de encontrarla. – Remus rodó los ojos y musito algo que sonó a "siempre pensando con sus bajos" mientras Sirius seguía revolviendo ayudado ahora por un entusiasmado James.

.- De verdad, Ella, no necesito ir de compras. Tengo bastantes bikinis. – Lily había conseguido zafarse de la novia de su amante y cerrarla la puerta en las narices, antes de que la atrapara de nuevo. Como os podéis imaginar, a la pelirroja no le hizo ni pizca de gracia encontrar allí a los merodeadores. - ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?

.- Pues... – James empezó a buscar una buena excusa antes de que la perspicaz aspirante a médico alcanzara la respuesta correcta.

.- ¿Habéis usado a Ella para que me sacara de la casa y registrarla en busca de pistas del paradero de Wyn y Nyssa? – Claro, que ya era tarde para eso.

.- Oye, James, yo lo he intentado. La inyección de botox me la pagas igualmente. ¿Eh? – Le recordó Ella a su novio desde el otro lado de la puerta.

.- ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntasteis en vez de complicaros tanto la vida? – Lily optó por fingir que Ella no había dicho nada.

.- ¿Cómo? .¡Pero si llevas una semana diciendo que no tienes ni idea de donde están cuando lo sabes perfectamente! – Bramo Sirius indignado.

.- ¡Por qué le prometí a Wyn que no os diría que ella y Nyssa están en Capri! – Se defendió Lily.

.- Si, pero en Capri donde exactamente. – Le pelirroja miro a James. Más concretamente a las manos de James. Mejor dicho, al objeto que sostenía James en sus manos. – No me mires así, que es para que Sirius deje de ponerte la casa patas arriba. ¡Bonito tanga! – James le entregó el tanga que había sacado de la maleta de la chica.

.- Pues no te voy a decir donde están. Después de todo, vosotros tenéis la culpa de que hayan huido. - Lily se cruzo de brazos. – No debisteis engañarlas. Tú con lo de tu trabajo. – Señalo a Sirius. – Y tú con la de la limpieza de tu hotel. – Y acuso a Remus.

.- ¿La de la limpieza de mi hotel? – repitió Remus como si cada palabra estuviera escrita en chino.

.- Sí, la que se parece a Jennifer López. Después de presionar mucho a Nyssa, Wyn logró que nos contara que te pillo abrazándola. – Lily alzo la barbilla en uno de sus gestos desafiantes de "rebate eso, si puedes" que tanto gustaban a James.

.- ¿Abrazarla? Pero eso fue porque la estrella de rock le había ofrecido dinero por acostarse con ella, y estaba muy disgustada. – Corrigió Remus. - ¡Es el colmo! Me ve abrazando a una tía, y se larga con el limpiapiscinas del hotel a Capri.

.- Nyssa no esta con ningún limpiapiscinas. – Replico Lily desdeñosa.

.- Ah, sí. ¿Y no es casualidad que los dos desaparecieran el mismo día? – Remus alzo una ceja, con su aire de detective perspicaz.

.- Despediste al limpiapiscinas. Porque dijiste que no sabía ni limpiar los baldosines. – Le recordó James.

.- Ah. Pues lo había olvidado totalmente. – Admitió Remus mientras enfocaba su vida de una forma diferente. - ¡esta bien! Sirius vamos a buscarlas.

.- Te ha costado reaccionar. ¿eh? – Sirius le guiño un ojo a su amigo, antes de volverse hacia la pelirroja. - ¿Y bien donde están?

.- Ya te he dicho que no te diré donde están mis amigas. – Replico Lily cabezota.

.- No, lo que quiero es saber, donde guardas el trasladador. – Explico Sirius.

.- No es por quejarme. ¿Puedo entrar? Es que aquí fuera, me siento un poco marginada. – Pidió Ella con tono lastimero. - ¡Anda! .¿Y tu quién eres? – Pregunto la modelo barra actriz barra cantante al recién llegado.

El susodicho, era un hombre joven, delgado cuya imagen ganaría bastante si cambiara de peluquero, que la lanzo a la rubia siliconada un oscura y desagradable mirada antes de aporrear la puerta.

.- ¡Black! .¡Sé que estas ahí! – Bramo el desconocido con toda su mala leche.

.- Joder. Es Snape. – Gruño Sirius con disgusto. – Ni se te ocurra abrir. – Le advirtió el auror a Remus al ver que este se acercaba a la puerta.

.- Era para conectar el sistema anti aparición. – Explico Remus.

.- Ah. ¿Qué no esta conectado? – Como es natural, a Snape le falto tiempo para aparecerse en la casa. - ¿Qué haces aquí Black?. ¿Es que no puedes esperar a tus horas libres para venir a ver a tu novia? .¡Deberías estar buscando a Narcisa! Es tu puto deber. Para eso te pagan el sueldo de **MIS** impuestos.

.- Pero Snape, tu eres profesor. A los que trabajamos para el ministerio de Magia, no nos hacen pagar impuestos. – Le recordó Lily.

.- ¿Es que tienes que saberlo todo siempre? – Se quejo Snape antes de volver su atención hacia Sirius. - ¿Por qué no estas buscando a Narcisa?

.- Porque ahora estoy ocupado buscando a Wyn. – Gruñó Sirius.

.- Ah, perdona. – Una sombra de ironía apareció en la cara del nuevo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts. – Ignoraba que tu novia había entrado en razón, y te había abandonado.

.- A lo mejor es Narcisa, la que entro en razón y te dejo tirado a ti. – Replico Sirius, con una expresión homicida en su cara.

Justo cuando los dos hombres estaban a punto de estrangularse apareció Frank Longbottom, un auror, compañero de Sirius.

.- Black, Moody nos ha encomendado una misión. – Dijo el chico nervioso. – Han visto a Malfoy, Rosier y Avery en Capri. Quiere que movamos el culo hasta allí y los detengamos. YA.

.- ¿Capri? – Repitieron cuatro chicos que se habían quedado muy pálidos. Frank asintió. Los cuatro chicos se volvieron hacia Lily, que no tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

.- Están en la casa de mi abuela. – Lily tomo una caja del aparador. – Este trasladador nos dejara en el jardín.

.- ¿Nos? – Repitió James subiendo las cejas.

.- Sí, "nos". Si ellos están cerca, igual hace falta alguien que sepa de medicina. – Lily alzo la barbilla en el gesto de desafío que ponía a James a mil por hora. Sin embargo, el moreno prefería que se quedara allí. Según la teoría de los Merodeadores, ninguna chica, debía ponerse al alcance del psicópata violador de Malfoy.

.- Potter, déjate de caballerosidad made in Gryffindor, y que venga. Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso. – Gruño Snape.

.- ¿Estamos? – Esta vez fue Sirius el que le lanzo una mirada escéptica a Snape.

.- ¡Basta ya! – Rugió Remus, con toda su mala leche de licántropo. - ¡Vamos todos y ya esta!

.- Vale. – Respondieron modosamente todos. Bueno, Snape soltó un gruñido, pero un gruñido modosito.

.- Bien, saca el trasladador, Lily. – Ordeno Frank. La pelirroja vaciló. Y es que el objeto que había transformado su prima en trasladador ilegal, no era la clase de cosa que una buena chica debería sacar ante un grupo de cinco chicos.

.- Hombre, pero si es nuestro viejo amigo el "agitador de pociones". – Se burlo James al reconocerlo. Lily le fusilo con la mirada, pero el moreno jugador de Quiditch, la dedico una sonrisa cariñosa e irresistible y la pelirroja se relajo, sin darse cuenta.

.- ¿Agitador de pociones? .¡Que cosa más practica! – Se emociono Snape como cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra pociones.

.- No lo sabes tu bien. – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa de viciosilla, antes de enrojecer y carraspear. - ¿Nos vamos?

.- Sí. – Todos se apañaron para coger el agitador de pociones y ser trasladados de allí.

.- Oye¿seguís ahí? – Pregunto Ella, que se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta y en tierra. – Genial, y ahora yo que hago.

&·&·&

.- ¿Qué coño te has hecho en el pelo? Estás espantosa. - Malfoy le dedicó a Nyssa una mirada despectiva. - Te dejo tres años en manos de un pobretón y te me estropeas. – Malfoy alargo la mano para tocar uno de los mechones rojos del pelo de la morena.

.- No la toques, cabrón enfermo. – Wyn trató de interponerse entre su amiga, y el rubio. Pero Malfoy la sacudió un guantazo de los suyos que hizo que la bruja se estrellara contra el espejo, que se rompió en mil pedazos ante el impacto.

Las esquirlas de cristal, se proyectaron hacia Wyn, que salvo su ojos, porque logró protegerse la cara con el brazo, aunque un poco de cristal termino peligrosamente clavado en su ceja izquierda, y el resto en el brazo que Wyn uso para protegerse. Tras eso la pintora quedo el suelo, aturdida por el golpe.

.- ¡Hijo de puta! – Nyssa se lanzó sobre Malfoy, furiosa por el ataque contra su amiga. El rubio, que no esperaba esa reacción de alguien que siempre le temió, encajo varios puñetazos, hasta que...

_.- ¡Desmanius!_ – Avery llego en ayuda de su amigo, desmayando a la morena. - ¿Estás bien?

.- Sí. – El rubio no le dio las gracias a Avery, por el cable, sino que se volvió hacia Rosier furioso. - ¿Y tu a que esperabas para ayudarme?

.- Esto, yo... – El aludido pego un respingo, más por lo agresivo del tono que por la frase.

.- Inútil. – Siseó Malfoy, haciendo que Rosier se estremeciera como si hubiera recibido un golpe. – No eres más que un estorbo. – Los ojos de color hielo se deslizaron hacia Wyn, que estaba en el suelo, aturdida. - ¿Podrás al menos encargarte de ella?

.- Yo... – Rosier tragó saliva y se obligo a recobrar la compostura. – Sabes que la quiero para atraer a Black hasta aquí. Luego me desharé de ella.

.- Bien. – Malfoy esbozó una fría sonrisa de aprobación, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Avery, espera en el jardín a que venga la otra. Yo me llevo a esta. – El hombrecillo chepudo obedeció al rubio que cargó a la morena a hombros y se desaparecieron.

Rosier se quedo de espaldas a Wyn mirando el espacio que hasta hace poco ocupo el rubio. La joven artista había se recuperado lo bastante del golpe como para empezar a buscar algo que pudiera usar como arma para atacar a Rosier, por desgracia su varita estaba arriba, en su habitación. Finalmente, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en un objeto interesante.

Capri es una isla preciosa, con un montón de cosas para ver... En un solo día. La familia Evans se tenía tan vista la isla, que la casa de la abuela de Wyn estaba llena de un millón de trastos que la familia había llevado allí para entretenerse. Entre dichos trastos estaba el bate de críquet de su padre, que casualmente estaba apoyado, a medio metro escaso de la pintora.

Con cuidado, alargo el brazo para cogerlo, y procurando no hacer ruido se acercó a Rosier... Su ex novio no se dio la vuelta, lo que hizo que Wyn aumentara su cautela, temiendo una trampa... Cuando estaba a punto de golpearle, en la cabeza, ocurrió lo impensable.

¡Rosier se puso a llorar!

Alucinada, Wyn dejo caer el brazo. Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar. Bueno, mentira. Sí que los había visto llorar: a los merodeadores, su padre y hermanos, el día que alquilaron una película de Clint Eastwood que ellos pensaban que era de tiros, pero que resulto ser "Los puentes de Madison".

Lo que Wyn quería decir, es que jamás había visto llorar a un hombre así... En plan amante despechada.

.- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Wyn preocupada, olvidando que ese tío estaba ahí para matarla a ella y a Sirius.

.- No. – Sollozo Rosier. - ¡Me trata con tanta indiferencia! – El dolido joven, corrió hacia el salón donde se refugió llorando en el sofá.

Wyn se acercó a él, sin soltar el bate, y se sentó con cautela en el borde del sofá. Sin mirar a su ex, le tendió un pañuelo de papel.

.- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me trata! – Rosier tomo el pañuelo y se sonó ruidosamente.

.- Me hago una idea. – Wyn se sacó con cuidado un cristal del antebrazo. No fue buena idea, el cristal contenía la hemorragia y al quitarlo empezó a sangrar.

.- No, no sabes lo que es querer a una persona que te desprecia todo el rato, y que siempre te esta comparando con otro... – Rosier volvió a sonarse. Wyn tomo un pañuelo y trató de cortarse la hemorragia apretando con él, sin soltar el bate. – Es bisexual. ¿Sabes lo estresante que resulta eso? Al menos con un heterosexual o un homosexual, sabes a que sector de la población mundial debes controlar, pero con un bisexual... Y si te digo con quienes me compara y me desprecia todo el rato...

.- Pues si es con Avery no te disgustes. Tú al menos tienes la espalda recta. – Contestó Wyn distraída, con su herida sangrante.

.- No. ¡Me desprecia porque esta obsesionado con Sullivan y Lupin! – Sollozo Rosier abalanzándose sobre Wyn buscando un abrazo consolador. Pero lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que la tiro del sofá, cayendo al suelo, quedando él encima de ella.

Ese fue el momento en que Sirius entró en el salón.

El auror se acababa de aparecer en el jardín, junto a James, Remus, Frank, Lily y Snape y habían atrapado a Avery.

Bueno, de hecho habían aparecido sobre él, pero eso es otra historia. El caso es que, Frank y Snape se había quedado junto al chepudo para inmovilizarle e interrogarle, gracias a la eficaz poción de la verdad que había traído el profesor de pociones.

Creo que no hace falta mucha imaginación para adivinar que pensó Sirius cuando vio a Rosier encima de su chica. Tampoco hace falta ser una persona intuitiva para prever lo que paso a continuación: Sirius agarró a Rosier de la solapa de la túnica, desde atrás, le volteó y le sacudió un derechazo que más quisieran para si los campeones de boxeo.

.- ¡Sirius! – Grito Wyn en parte sorprendida de verle, en parte furiosa porque Rosier acababa de hacerla una confesión realmente fuerte, y la interrupción del auror acababa de fastidiarla. - ¿Pero que haces?

.- ¿Cómo que qué hago? .¡Salvarte de ese violador! – Sirius señaló al joven que había quedado inconsciente en el suelo.

.- No es un violador y no me ha hecho nada.

.- ¿No? .¿Y por qué te esta saliendo un morado en el ojo y tienes toda la pinta de haber roto el espejo del vestíbulo con la cara? – Preguntó Lily, que llego en ese momento, junto a James.

.- Eso me lo ha hecho Malfoy. Rosier es inofensivo. – Ante el alzamiento de cejas cargado de incredulidad de Sirius, Wyn tuvo que rectificar. – Bueno, vale, quería usarme como cebo, para atraerte y matarnos a los dos. Pero tiene pinta de haber sido idea de Malfoy.

.- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? .¡Que poca originalidad! – Dijo James con tono despectivo. No sentía el menor aprecio por las personas querepetían los planes hasta rallarlos.

.- El caso es que Rosier solo es una victima de Malfoy. Esta frustrado porque esta enamorado de él, que no le da la más mínima muestra de aprecio ya que tiene fijación con Nyssa y Remus. – Wyn logro explicarse, pese a que Sirius estaba atando a Rosier y a que Lily trataba de curarla los cortes.

.- ¿Y Remus? – Repitieron los 3 merodeadores. Remus llego allí después de buscar a Nyssa por toda la casa.

.- ¿Cómo que Malfoy tiene fijación conmigo? Será porque me tiene envidia. – Dijo el licántropo, furioso.

.- No sé. Igual sí. Rosier no especifico. – Concedió Wyn, cayendo en la cuenta que la luna llena era esa noche y que no debía comprometer a Remus.

.- ¿Y Nyssa? – Pregunto el licántropo.

.- Malfoy se la llevo. – Dijo Wyn con voz débil, esperando el bramido de Remus.

.- Ah. ¿Y tú mientras que estabas haciendo? De terapia con Rosier. – Pero el licántropo se contento con soltar ese venenoso comentario.

.- Remus, no te pases. – Le advirtió Sirius. – Si miras el espejo de la entrada verás que Malfoy hizo que Wyn se diera un cabezazo contra él.

.- No necesito que un mentiroso patológico como tu me defienda. – Siseó Wyn con la intención de cabrear a Sirius.

.- ¡Ven aquí! - Pero en vez de eso, el auror soltó una carcajada divertida y antes de que la pintora pudiera quejarse, Sirius la estaba besando. – Te he echado de menos, preciosa. – Dijo al fin el chico cuando dejo de besarla.

.- Yo también. – Confeso Wyn, echándole los brazos al cuello y enterrando la cara en su pecho. Sirius sonrió y la beso en el pelo, a la vez que la estrechaba con más fuerza.

.- Vamos a ver si Snape y Frank le han sacado algo a Avery. – Propuso James, para dejar a su amigo algo de intimidad con su chica. El licántropo asintió.

.- Yo voy al baño. El trasladador me revolvió un poco el estómago. – Efectivamente, Lily tenía el rostro ligeramente verdoso. Lo cual entre Gryffindors no suele ser buena señal.

.- ¿Quieres que te...? – Pero James no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la pelirroja salió corriendo hacia el baño, que James ignoraba donde estaba, con cara de estar a punto de vomitar hasta las uñas de los pies.

.- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Sirius, cuando él y su chica¿o su ex chica? Bueno, el jurado aún estaba deliberando. El caso es que Sirius se intereso por la salud de Wyn.

.- Aparte del golpe, los cortes, los siete años de mala suerte por haber roto un espejo, que mi segundo ex novio este atado en el suelo del salón de la casa de vacaciones de mi abuela, y que aún estoy picada contigo porque me hayas mentido estos dos años... Sí, estoy bien. – Concluyo Wyn.

Sirius iba a decir algo, como por ejemplo pedir perdón por haber mentido a la persona que más le importaba durante casi dos años, pero entraron de nuevo los demás.

.- Luego hablamos. – El auror le dio a Wyn un beso breve, antes de mirar a Frank, que traía a Avery flotando inconsciente tras él. - ¿Te ha dicho algo útil?

.- Bastante. Por lo visto él, Rosier, Malfoy y otros cuantos tarados de Slytherin están detrás de todas las desapariciones de mujeres, de los últimos meses. - Contestó Frank. – Aunque no sé para que quieren a las mujeres. Tenía entendido que Rosier y Malfoy eran pareja homosexual.

.- En realidad Malfoy es bisexual. – Interrumpió Wyn logrando que los hombres la miraran con extrañeza. – Me lo dijo Rosier. Dijo también que era muy estresante, porque tenía que estar celoso todo el rato...

.- Para, Wyn, por favor... – La suplico Lily, que acababa de regresar de vomitar en ese momento, pero tenía toda la cara de alguien que esta a punto de volver a empezar si alguien sigue hablando de asquerosidades.

.- Tranquila, siéntate aquí. – James la sostuvo con cariño y la ayudo a llegar al sofá, sin derrumbarse. - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

.- Una manzanilla estaría bien. – Dijo Lily muy débil. Aquella era la prueba de lo mal que se sentía, Lily jamás aceptaba la ayuda de nadie. Y menos de James.

.- Yo la preparo. Tú no sabes donde están las cosas. – Wyn se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Bisexual? – repitió Frank incrédulo. – Aunque no sé de que me sorprendo: esos Slytherin son una panda de degenerados. – Los 4 Gryffindors lanzaron una mirada entre cautelosa y desafiante hacia el único representante de la casa de las serpientes.

.- Vaya, esto tiene que dejar las pociones bien homogéneas. – Pero Snape estaba ocupado, examinando el "agitador de pociones" de Lily, que acababa de adquirir para su uso y disfrute personal. (Claro que no era un uso y disfrute tan personal como el de Lily).

.- Nos ha dicho como llegar hasta ellos. ¡Así que vámonos! – Les apremió Remus con impaciencia.

.- Bueno, tenemos unos cuantos problemas. – Apunto Frank.

.- ¿Cuáles? – Gruño Remus a la vez que Snape musitaba algo que sonaba a "Los aurores siempre poniendo pegas a todo".

.- Para empezar no podemos asaltar un nido de secuestradores nosotros cinco solos. – Los merodeadores bufaron, ellos podían hacer eso solos perfectamente. – Y para seguir, no podemos dejar a dos delincuentes peligrosos vigilados por dos mujeres indefensas.

.- Eh. – Protestaron las Evans, pese a que Lily seguía teniendo mal color, y que a Wyn se le había caído el cristal de la ceja, y la sangre la impedía abrir el ojo.

.- La verdad es que no estáis en vuestro mejor momento, chicas. – James pasó la mano por el pelo de Lily en un gesto tierno y de consuelo. Wyn trato de alzar la ceja divertida, pero la dolió y decidió no intentarlo.

.- Esta bien. Frank, lleva a estos dos al cuartel general, informa a todos de donde estamos y que vengan refuerzos. Y que también venga alguien aquí, para que ellas estén a salvo. Y procura que ese alguien no sea West.. – Le pidió Sirius a Frank en un tono más bajo.

.- Hecho. – Frank y le moreno chocaron las manos, antes de que el auror se desapareciera con Avery y Rosier.

.- ¿Vamos? – Sugirió Sirius a los chicos.

.- Al fin. – Exclamo Remus.

.- Sí. – Confirmaron a la vez James y...

.- ¡Tu no vienes Snape! – Le avisaron los merodeadores a coro.

.- ¿Preferís que me quede aquí con ellas? – Amenazó el Profesor con malicia.

.- Esta bien, vamonos... – Accedieron James y Sirius. Remus demostró su desacuerdo con esa decisión chascando la lengua pero, con Nyssa en peligro, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir.

&·&·&

Nyssa abrió los ojos con un gemido pero no distinguió nada, tuvo que dejar pasar unos segundos hasta que su vista se enfocó y pudo ver que estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella, además, sus manos y pies estaban atadas en una tabla...

Frente a ella una mujer rubia, que llevaba puesto uno de esos horribles vestidos de los años 50 que las niñas bien de Estados Unidos sacan en los bailes de graduación, la miraba con una escalofriante sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía una tarta de acelgas.

.- ¿Narcisa? – Pregunto incrédula la morena.

.- Vaya, ya despertaste. Debes de estar hambrienta. Te he preparado esta estupenda tarta de acelgas. Sana, sana... – Dijo la rubia en un tono de madre repelente obsesionada con la posible obesidad de sus hijos, que no la pegaba nada.

.- Bueno... Pero no puedo comer estando atada. – Señaló astutamente Nyssa.

.- Cierto. – Y sin pensar en que allí había truco, la rubia la desató. En cuanto se vio libre, Nyssa hizo caso omiso a la tarta y se puso a buscar una manera de salir de la habitación. - ¿No vas a comer la tarta?

.- Es que... Tengo que ir al baño. – Eso es. En los últimos tiempos la morena se había hecho una experta en huir de los baños. Remus y ella solían hacerlo para irse de los restaurantes sin pagar.

.- Ah, es por esa puerta. Te conduciré. – Narcisa abrió una puerta secreta y precedió a Nyssa hacia el baño. Todo el rato la morena no pudo dejar de notar lo rara que estaba la prima de Sirius. – Aquí es...

Fue al salir del baño, sin ventanas, es decir, sin vía de escape, dado que Nyssa no cabía por el desagüe, cuando se encontró con Malfoy.

.- ¡Serás secuestrador de mierda! – La morena se abalanzó sobre él, pero Malfoy la esquivo, la volteó y la inmovilizo sin realizar demasiado esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

.- Dígame que tiene arreglo. – Malfoy tomo uno de los mechones rojos de Nyssa y se lo mostró al hombre que le acompañaba, con aspecto de desagrado.

.- ¿Quién te hizo este desastre? – Pregunto el desconocido mirando a Nyssa. Ella lo encontró vagamente familiar.

.- Rupert Rules. – Respondió ella con tono retador.

.- Rules. – Escupió el desconocido. En ese momento, Nyssa supo quien era: Mulciber, el rival de Rupert. El peluquero favorito de nuestras protagonistas tenía una foto de su archienemigo colocada en su peluquería para practicar con ella el tiro al blanco, de eso le sonaba a la morena. Claro que tardo un poco en ubicarle sin los dardos que Rupert le lanzaba a la nariz.

El caso es que Mulciber era un peluquero clásico: uno de esos que no pasaba de rizos, que creía que las extensiones eran un atentado contra la naturaleza y que los tintes deberían ser productos ilegales... Eso chocaba con el credo de Rupert, que se basaba en "cuantas más mechas, y de más colores: mejor".

.- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? – repitió Malfoy.

.- Desde luego. – Aseguro Mulciber, tomando a Nyssa bruscamente y sentándola en una silla de peluquería.

.- ¿Eh? .¿Qué hace? – la pregunta de la morena fue ignorada totalmente. - ¡No me toque el pelo!

.- Es por tu bien jovencita. – Explico Mulciber. – Pronto serás como Narcisa. – La rubia sonrió, orgullosa, mientras la morena la miraba despectiva.

.- Te aseguro que yo no quiero una lobotomía. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

.- Oh, bueno. Te lo puedo decir, porque dentro de poco no lo recordarás. – Dijo Malfoy sin darle la menor importancia. – La idea se me ocurrió en el correccional. Allí me pusieron una película titulada "las mujeres perfectas". Supongo que pensaban que la belleza de Nicole Kidman nos devolvería al buen camino... Pero a mi se me ocurrió, llevar la idea a la práctica, es decir, tomar a las mujeres de mi vida, y convertirlas en mujeres sumisas y complacientes... Y aquí estoy. Con el tiempo he ganado adeptos... Casi podemos hacer nuestra propia ciudad, pero te extrañaba.

.- Más bien no podías soportar que yo fuera feliz con Remus y has tenido que venir a joderme la vida... – Replico Nyssa con acritud.

.- Bueno, tan feliz no eras. Después de todo te ponía los cuernos. – Apunto Malfoy con puntería certera.

Nyssa permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Eso era cierto, que Remus había tenido una aventura, pero...

.- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – Algo parecido a una expresión de "me pillaron" cruzo por los fríos ojos de Malfoy, Nyssa la vio, y supo interpretarla. – Fuiste tú. Tú me enviaste todas las paranoias, querías alejarme de él, para abatirme mejor.

.- Por eso y para cazarle, ya que el pobretón vendrá a salvarte... Tú y ese bastardo me humillasteis. ¿No pensarías que aquello se iba a quedar así? – El tono de Malfoy daba verdadero miedo, sobre todo porque Nyssa estaba segura de que iba a terminar así.

.- Si.

.- Pues eres más tonta de lo que pensaba.

.- Maldición. – Gruño Mulciber reclamando la atención de la morena y el rubio. – No puedo hacer nada.

.- ¿Cómo? – El tono de Malfoy indicaba que aquello era una tragedia que trastocaba todos sus planes.

.- Rules hizo un desastre imposible de reparar. Esta perdido. – Mulciber miro con lástima el pelo negro y rojo de Nyssa.

.- Joder. – Malfoy se paso la mano por su pelo repeinado. - ¿Ni de morena ni de rubia?

.- ¿Qué? Tú a mí de rubia no me pones. Eso que te quede bien claro... – Aviso Nyssa, sin que la hicieran mucho caso.

.- No. Su base es demasiado oscura para aclarar con camomila, y ya sabes que yo no soy partidario de usar tintes. – Malfoy valoro las posibilidades de convencerlo para que Mulciber olvidara sus creencias, pero sabía que sería inútil.

.- Pues entonces... – El rubio tomo unas tijeras, las alzo y...

.- ¡Apártate de ella hijo de puta! – Remus llego en ese momento, y le sacudió un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en la mandíbula.

.- ¡Remus! – Nyssa se levantó de la silla de peinados y se lanzo a sus brazos. – Es horrible. ¿Sabes que quería hacerme? Teñirme de rubia. – Remus compuso un gesto de extrañeza, antes de lanzarle al rubio una mirada de odio.

.- Uy, invitados... sacaré más pastel de acelgas. – decidió Narcisa con tono de maruja.

.- Narcisa. A ti no te gusta cocinar y odias las acelgas. – Snape, que había ido junto a Remus, mientras James y Sirius buscaban por otro lado, agarró a Narcisa.

.- ¿Ah, sí? .¿Cómo lo sabes? .¿Nos conocemos de algo? – La rubia le miro unos segundos sin reconocerle.

.- Soy yo, Severus... Llevamos viviendo juntos 3 años. Es imposible que no me recuerdes.

.- No, yo he vivido siempre con Lucipu. – Negó Narcisa con una risilla tonta.

.- Malfoy esta detrás de las desapariciones de mujeres que investigaba Sirius. – Dijo Nyssa, Remus la había soltado y estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando a Snape y Narcisa. – Las he hecho algo para que sean sumisas y complacientes.

.- Cabrón. – gruño Snape.

.- Y a mucha honra. – Malfoy se había recuperado del puñetazo de Remus, y acababa de tomar a Nyssa de rehén. Los ojos de Remus se entornaron de forma agresiva, como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre el rubio para descuartizarlo. – Ah, ah, ah... – Le advirtió Malfoy clavando con fuerza la punta de la varita en el cuello de Nyssa. – Cuidado con lo que haces, Lupin.

Aquello pareció calmar al chico, aunque sus ojos entornados gritaban peligro a pleno pulmón, y... Algo más. Nyssa lo sintió al abrazarlo, y ahora lo sentía casi como una persona más en la habitación. Sólo que no era una persona...

.- Lucipu. Esa no es forma de tratar a una invitada. – Le riño Narcisa, llevando las manos a sus caderas.

.- Snape, iros los dos de aquí. – Los ojos negros de Nyssa se cruzaron con los de Snape, tan oscuros como los de ella. El profesor de pociones entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir la morena.

.- Debido a cierta travesura de Sirius, él conocía el secreto de Remus. Además, al mirar de reojo la ventana, observo el sol poniéndose por el horizonte y alzarse la luna llena.

-. ¿Por qué no me enseñas la casa? Si eres tan amable. – Snape exageró sus modales de caballero, para que Narcisa accediera. La rubia, se ruborizó, y aceptó con una sonrisa coqueta.

.- ¿Dónde vas, Snape? – El aludido ni siquiera malgasto una mirada en Malfoy. – Bueno, cuando termine con vosotros dos, me encargaré de ellos...

.- Malfoy, sería mejor que me soltaras... – Le advirtió Nyssa, mirando a Remus, en cuyos ojos ya empezaba a apreciarse la transformación...

.- ¿Qué te crees? .¿Que tu pobretón me va a vencer? Nyssa, antes no eras tan ingenua. – Malfoy dejo de burlarse, cuando Remus dio un alarido y cayó al suelo. Durante unos segundos el rubio pensó que Mulciber le había lanzado una maldición a Remus sin su permiso. Pero no. El peluquero estaba aterrado en un rincón.

.- Lo digo en serio, Malfoy, suéltame. – Repitió Nyssa, aunque sabía que era tarde. La transformación había sido completada, y algo la decía que su lobito ya tenía un objetivo en mente.

.- ¡Es un licántropo! – De la sorpresa, Malfoy liberó a Nyssa, o más bien la lanzó contra la silla de peinado. Aunque era tarde, el lobo se le lanzó a la yugular y empezó la carnicería.

Al ver la sangre, Mulciber dio un grito y salió corriendo como alma que huye del diablo. Por su parte Nyssa se quedo paralizada, sentada en la silla, mirando fijamente como la mano de su ex, caía yerma al suelo.

Cuando el lobo notó que el corazón de su enemigo dejaba de latir, soltó la garganta casi con desprecio... Ya estaba muerto y aún tenía ganas de ir de caza. De repente sus orejas se alzaron al notar el latido nervioso de un corazón cerca de él. Sus ojos miraron maliciosamente a Nyssa, la dueña del latido, y con un gesto que de no venir de un depredador sería juguetón, el lobo se dirigió hacia ella...

Justo en ese momento, un perro negro de ojos grises, vamos, Sirius en su forma animago, se puso delante de la joven en actitud defensiva, a la vez que dedicaba al lobo un gruñido de advertencia. A espaldas del lobo, un ciervo coceó en el suelo, dispuesto a embestir si fuera necesario.

El lobo pareció más divertido que impresionado por aquellos intentos de amenaza. Tras evaluar un poco la situación decidió ir hacia delante, hacia el latido... Padfoot gruño, y esta vez no como advertencia, sino dispuesto a atacar.

.- Sirius. – Pero notó la mano de Nyssa en su negro pelaje. La morena le acarició la cabeza tranquilizadora, antes de ponerse a la altura del perro, con ese aire de serenidad, tan propio de ella y extender la mano donde estaba su anillo de casada hacia el lobo. – Ven, cariño.

Y para sorpresa de los dos chicos, el lobo dio un manso gemido, antes de avanzar hacia la joven, apoyar las patas delanteras en sus rodillas, y darla un lametón en la cara.

¡Por supuesto que la había reconocido desde el principio! .¡Era su hembra! Le reconocería aunque le privaran de sus cinco sentidos. De igual manera que reconocería al perro y al ciervo, como miembros de su manada... ¿Es que no veían cuando sólo quería jugar?

&·&·&

.- ¿No estás mejor? – Wyn, vestida ahora con una túnica azul pitufo de tirantes, se sentó al lado de Lily.

.- No. – Gimio la pelirroja. Ya iba por la quinta manzanilla y se seguía sintiendo fatal. Y que la casa estuviera invadida por los aurores empeñados en interrogarlas no ayudaba.

.- Wyn. – A Frank se le olvido comentarle a Moody, que Sirius no quería que Hugo West estuviera cerca de Wyn. La aludida miro al auror con cara de "más preguntas, no, por favor." – Lo siento¿pero te importaría responder a unas preguntas?

.- Esta bien. – Por desgracia para las Evans una no podía decirle a un auror que se fuera a la mierda y se metiera sus preguntas por donde le cupieran. Existían leyes vergonzosas al respecto.

.- ¿Es verdad que has dejado a Sirius?. ¿Es definitivo?. ¿Estarías dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro? Podíamos ir de vacaciones juntos. ¿Te gustan las Seichelles? Ah, no. Eso será en nuestra luna de miel. ¿Por qué te casarás conmigo, verdad?

.- West. Deja en paz a la chica. – Moody apoyó una mano en el hombro del joven que dio un respingo. Su jefe temía tendencia a ser muy silencioso. Teniéndolo delante, Wyn era incapaz de entender como pudo creer que Moody era inspector fiscal. – Señorita Evans, quisiera hablar con usted a solas.

.- Desde luego. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola? – Wyn miro dudosa a Lily, que iba a tratar de decir que estaría bien y no se preocupara pero sintió que se mareaba de nuevo.

.- Tranquila, yo cuidaré de ella. – James sostuvo a Lily, y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su prima. – ve con él.

.- Gracias. – Dijo Lily cuando al cabo de unos segundos se empezó a sentir mejor.

.- De nada. – James la beso en la frente, sin dejar de acariciarla el pelo. – No sabía que te sentarán tan mal los trasladadores...

.- Ni yo. la verdad es que nunca había cogido uno. – Confesó Lily. La pelirroja se incorporó lo bastante como para notar la febril actividad que los aurores llevaban por la casa desde hacía 24 horas. Lily también noto lo seria que estaba Wyn al hablar con Moody, y la ausencia de Sirius, Remus y Nyssa. – James. Algo no va bien¿verdad?

.- No, no va bien. – James suspiro con cansancio. – Han arrestado a Remus.

¿Qué?. ¿Por qué? – grito Lily. Todos los aurores temieron un ataque y sacaron las varitas. – Lo siento. – los magos, menearon la cabeza, antes de volver a sus actividades. – ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar Lily esta vez más bajo.

.- Mató a Malfoy siendo licántropo. La verdad, es que tuvo suerte de que no le metieran una bala de plata allí mismo. – Replico James con amargura.

.- Joder, pobre Remus. ¡es injusto! Deberían darle una medalla por librar al mundo de una escoria como Malfoy... – James asintió mostrando su acuerdo con Lily que dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro del chico. – Supongo que Nyssa y Sirius están con él.

.- Sí, así es. – James vio que Wyn se separaba de Moody e iba hacia ellos.

.- Tengo que volver a casa. – Explico la chica simplemente. – A conseguirle abogado a Remus.

.- ¿Piensas en Jenny? Esta especializada en casos de semihumanos y criaturas mágicas... – Quiso saber Lily.

.- Sí. Es la mejor. Y estará encantada de llevar el caso. Malfoy no era santo de su devoción precisamente. ¿te encuentras bien, Lily? Quiero decir, lo bastante como para que volváis los dos conmigo en el trasladador... – Obviamente no, ya que cuando Wyn pronunció la palabra trasladador, Lily se puso verde de nuevo.

.- Ve tú y arregla lo de Jenny. Me quedaré con ella. – Dijo James comprensivo.

.- Pero cuídala bien. ¿Eh? – Le aviso Wyn antes de irse.

.- Gracias. – Dijo Lily. James y ella estaban más o menos a solas, ya que solo quedaba un auror.

.- No hay de que. Además quería darte un regalo. – James sacó un paquete envuelto en una toalla y se lo entregó a Lily.

.- Vaya, James. No tenías que haberte molestado. Es... ¡Eh! No es un regalo. – Gruño Lily al reconocerlo. – ¡Es mi consolador! – El auror que quedaba, miro a la pareja con extrañeza, antes de huir de allí.

.- Claro que es un regalo. – Contestó James sin inmutarse.

.- No, es una devolución. – Matizo Lily.

.- Eres una ingrata. ¿Tú sabes lo que me ha costado quitárselo a Snape que lo quería para él solo? – James se levantó y cargó a hombros a la chica antes de que dijera ni mu.

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- Como veo que estás mejor, nos vamos, antes de que te pongas mal otra vez. – Efectivamente, en tres segundos, James los había llevado a la casa de Lily en Londres, y dejaba a la pelirroja en el suelo. - ¿estás bien?

.- Sí. – Dijo Lily al parecer sorprendida. Luego cogió el "agitador de pociones" y le metió a James un coscorrón con él.

.- ¿Pero que haces, loca? – James se lo arrebato.

.- Eso por ponerme en ridículo delante de un auror. ¿Pero como me haces eso? Seguro que se ha quedado pensando que soy una pervertida. – Se quejo Lily.

.- Bueno... Un poco sí lo eres. – Apunto James. En respuesta, Lily le golpeo en la espinilla. - ¡Estate quieta, pequeña ingrata! Estoy harto de ti. Primero no me agradeces que recuperara tu agitador de manos de Snape, y ahora te suelto un piropo y me pegas...

.- ¿Qué tu estás harto de mi? .¡Yo sí que estoy harta de ti!. ¡Me iba mucho mejor con el agitador! – Le espetó Lily.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – En los ojos castaños de James brillo un destello de peligro. - ¿Acaso el agitador podía hacerte esto? – Y antes de que la chica reaccionara, James la empujo contra la pared, produciéndola un moratón en el trasero, Lily podía apostarlo.

En venganza, cuando James la beso, Lily aprovechó para morderle y hacerle sangre.

.- ¿Qué te crees¿La novia de Drácula? – James se apartó un poco, y se limpió la sangre del labio.

.- ¿Y tu qué? Me has hecho daño en el trasero. Seguro que tengo hematoma. – Lily entornó los ojos rencorosamente.

.- Vaya, lo siento... No pretendía estropear algo que es casi perfecto. – James acarició la citada parte de la anatomía de Lily, con el mismo mimo que si se tratara de una piedra preciosa.

.- Lo mismo digo. – Lily sonrió, y beso con infinita delicadeza el mordisco, sin importarla la sangre.

Esta vez, cuando se besaron, Lily alzo las piernas y rodeó la cintura de James con ellas, mientras el chico la aplastaba más contra la pared, para no tener que soportar todo su peso. Lily ya estaba considerando atraer una mesa para apoyar los pies, cuando...

.- James. Cariño. ¿Habéis vuelto ya? – Lily miro a la puerta de entrada, segura de que era una broma. ¡Ella Sinclair no podía estar ahí! – Me fui de compras, con tu tarjeta, en lo que volvíais... – Si era ella.

.- Ignórala. – James trató de reclamar la atención de la pelirroja de nuevo, besándola en el pecho, pero...

.- Ay, no puedo. – Lily bajó las piernas al suelo y dignamente se separo del jugador de Quiditch. – Lo siento, pero es oír a tu novia, y la libido se me baja a la punta del dedo gordo del pie.

.- ¿Así que ahí es donde la guardabas todos estos años que no la usaste? – desde la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir, Lily lanzo a James una mirada agresiva. Luego sonrió y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al castigo kármico del chico.

.- James, cariño. – Ella dejo caer las bolsas de sus compras en los pies de Lily, que tuvo la suerte de que eran blandos, y corrió a los brazos de James. – Me alegro de verte, aunque estás horrible. ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Exclamó al ver el corte que el joven tenía en el labio. – Esos Slytherin son unos dementes...

.- Sí, lo son... – Confirmo James mirando a Lily, que acababa de rescatar su pie de la montaña de bolsas que lo aplastaba.

.- Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Tienes que arreglarte.

.- ¿Irnos? .¿Adonde? .¿Y para que tengo que arreglarme?

.- Tienes razón.- Decidió Ella. - Puedes arreglarte aquí. ¿te importa Lily? Pues genial. – Decidió la modelo barra actriz barra cantante, antes de que Lily accediera a la petición. – Venga, James, ve a ese cuarto y arreglate.

.- ¿Para que? – Repitió James sin moverse.

.- Para el juicio por el asesinato de Malfoy. – Replico Ella como si aquel juicio fuera el local más de moda de la ciudad y James debiera conocerlo. – Esos licántropos son demasiado peligrosos, tarde o temprano debía pasar algo... El caso es que toda la gente de bien estará del lado de la acusación, así que debemos estar ahí o Skeeter nos machacará.

.- El licántropo que juzgan es amigo nuestro. – Lily cerró de un portazo y se encaró con Ella.

.- Oh, pues deberíais de cuidar mejor vuestras amistades. – Dijo la modelo barra actriz barra cantante con una expresión compungida. – Venga, James cambiate.

James contemplo unos segundos a su novia, como dudando entre matarla por lo que dijo de su amigo o pasar de discutir con ella, y luego hacer lo que le diera la gana durante el juicio. Al final optó por la segunda opción y entró a cambiarse.

Lily interpretó eso como un gesto de que James se rendía ante Ella y pasaba de Remus. Naturalmente aquello la enfureció.

.- ¿Tú no vienes? – La invitó Ella amablemente cuando se iban.

.- Una ducha rápida e iré al juzgado. – Ella se fue primero. Lily detuvo a James en la puerta y le advirtió. – Más te vale estar en el lado de la defensa. Sino te aseguro que Rita sabrá lo buen amigo que eres.

.- Que poco me conoces. – James la dirigió la mirada de ofensa que no la lanzaba desde sus peores épocas en Hogwarts, antes de hacer un movimiento brusco para liberarse de la mano de la chica.

Cuando alcanzó a Ella aún estaba furioso. Pensaba que Lily confiaba más en él ahora... Pero estaba claro que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

Y con esto se termina por una temporada bastante larga. Lo siento gente, pero me voy de vacaciones, así que hasta por lo menos septiembre no creo que pueda subir nada. Lo siento.

Pasad buen verano, o invierno, según vuestro hemisferio.

Muaks.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming


	19. La prueba del delito

Hola, hola. Mis queridas niñas y niños. ¿Cómo fue el verano? Corto y caluroso. X favor, yo el año que viene me voy a Islandia o me meto en la nevera "no frost". Bueno, mejor respondo a los RR y dejo de volveros locas/os con mis chorradas.

Ginny84: Bueno, ya ves que al final no fue tanto tiempo de vacaciones, dije más para que no agobiarais cuando volviera antes de tiempo. Un beso, preciosa.

Trixi Black¿No te importa que tarde mil años? .¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Isa, me estás empezando a asustar. ¿Estás bien?

Ivy potter black: Tranquila, cariño, ya paso, ya estoy aquí... ¡Que sádica! Disfrutar con la muerte de Malfoy. No te agobies por James y Lily, verás como al final lo arreglan. Muaks.

SamanthaBlack33. Mm. es una defensa interesante, eso de que teniendo a Malfoy delante dan ganas de matarlo, pero igual el juez no traga. Yo intento librarme de Ella, pero es como una ventosa, yo creo que por toda la silicona que lleva encima. Y Sirius y Wyn, pues ya verás que pasa con ellos en este capi. Kisses.

BlAcK soPHIa: Creo que el adjetivo de Malfoy es el tercero. No te agobies, Remus sufrirá poco, y en cuanto a Wyn y Sirius... Ya veremos que pasa con ellos. Chao.

Algida: Hola guapa. Muy bien visto lo de Lily. Muakis.

bars-9: no me lo puedo creer. Esto es poco menos que milagroso. ¡Bars9 dejando un RR de nuevo! Me alegra que te guste el cambio de escenario, a mi también me gustan más esos ficts, la verdad es que me gustan los ficts de todos fuera de Hogwarts. Pobre Ella, nadie la tiene cariño, la tratáis peor que a Loveday, y ya es decir. Pero en serio¿tú ves a Ella un obstáculo para alguien? Claro, que si: la victima de todo esto es Remus. Ahora solo necesitamos un juez que lo vea como nosotras. Besines de horchata.

MoonyGabriela: hola, eso es para que veáis que yo a los viejos amigos no los olvido. Yo sobre Lily aún no me pronuncio. Pero sí, la verdad es que alguien por ahí tiene bastante tino. O mala suerte, según se mire. Besuquis de helado de fresa. PDTA, ahora te agrego a la firma.

SaRuKy JameS BlacK PotteR: Mm, veo que todas llegais a la misma conclusión, que perspicacia, nenas. Yo también espero que Remus alga bien librado de todo esto, aunque con Jenny de abogada... Bueno, que no nos pase nada malo. Kisses.

Jane Hallyweel. Pues ya ves que Lily aún no jubiló al agitador de pociones, y eso que ahora tiene a James. Bueno, la verdad es que lo de Malfoy es locura transitoria, no pasa nada. Muakis.

AnnaTB. Vaya, eso suena a canción de Chenoa: cuando tu vas, yo vengo de allí. Es que Remus con eso de que cumple lo que promete... Bueno, ya veremos como resulta la cosa. Se paso bien, gracias.

Made: Por partes. Creo que a Remus lo acusan porque los aurores son los únicos con licencia para matar, y solo si la cosa se les va mucho de las manos. Haces bien en poner el arreglado entre comillas, porque Sirius y Wyn aún tiene que atar algunos cabos. Y por último: James y Lily, no te quejes, al menos han metido nuevas variables en su relación, y con una tan descontrolada como el sexo, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Besitos.

Krlok: Uf, pues lo de subir la historia. Primero tienes que registrarte, es en la página principal una pestaña que te viene "Register. Mejor anota esta dirección: http / groups. msn. Com/ PoTtERCiA. Una vez allí, te sale en el lateral izquierdo de la pantalla una serie de pestañas, clica tutoriales ff. Net. Y dentro una segunda pestaña que dice crear Fanfics. Allí te viene todo. Cualquier duda me la dices.

Rory Granger: me encanta que te encante. Si pobre Remus.

Lucemvicuna: Te entiendo a la perfección, a mi Remus también me parece tan mono. Ays, es que a veces me lo comería. (Menos mal, que Nyssa no anda cerca.) ¿Encontraste ya el Príncipe Mestizo? Y en cuanto a la tele, uf, la verdad es que últimamente veo menos la tele que nunca: solo me trago Medical Investigation, Pasión de Gavilanes y The Practice. Extrañas combinaciones. ¿Verdad? Besines.

pitu's Paddy girl: Me encanta que te encante, y que te hayas animado a escribirme me encanta aún más. Pronto sabrás lo de MI lobito. Muaks.

monikilla-tonks¿Conoces a alguien que se parece a Ella? Pues espero que por tu bien no te toque tratarla mucho, porque la madre que la parió... De lo de Lily, no digo nada, pero pronto se sabrá. Ay, sí, la verdad es que Malfoy ya iba sobrando. Esperemos que el juez lo vea igual.

shofi-black: Vaya, fallo, menos mal que te diste cuenta. Ya, pero el problema es que no todos lo ven como Lily y tu, que gente más rara. Je, je, la verdad es que el enemigo de Rupert no es gran cosa como enemigo. Besos y abrazos for you too.

Antes de empezar el capítulo, advertiros que me he tomado ciertas libertades a la hora de escribir el juicio. Seguramente, un juicio contra un licántropo no sería como el que yo os voy a narrar, pero así es más gracioso. Os lo aviso para que os ahorréis el comentario de que la cosa no es así en el RR, porque yo ya lo sé de sobra. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis el capi. Un beso.

**La profecía 19.**

**La prueba del delito.**

Nyssa estaba de los nervios, simplemente no la entraba en la cabeza que ella estuviera sentada en un tribunal a la espera de que juzgarán a su marido por el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy. Aquello era surrealista.

Aunque no más que lo llenos que estaban los bancos situados en el bando de la acusación, es más, la gente prefería quedarse de pie, antes que sentarse en el lado de la defensa.

¡Mejor! Pensó la morena alzando la barbilla con orgullo. Junto a ella estaba la gente que realmente necesitaba. A su lado derecho estaba sentada Lily, fusilando con sus ojos verde esmeralda a todas y cada una de las personas que estaban al otro lado del pasillo.

Al otro lado de Nyssa, estaba la otra Evans, Wyn, con la mano entrelazada a la de Nyssa, transmitiéndola su fuerza, mientras vigilaba a su sobrino Ben, que estaba situado a su izquierda.

Junto a Ben, Sirius también trataba de que su sobrino se portara de forma pasable, es decir, que no quemara la sala ni organizara una batalla de bolas de nieve allí. Wyn les observaba con una sonrisa tierna, le encantaba ver a Sirius con Ben, el auror era la clase de persona que se tomaba tan en serio lo que decían los niños como los adultos. Claro que tampoco se tomaba muy en serio lo que decían los adultos. El caso es que Wyn no era la única que se sentía atraída por el auror: algunas del bando de la acusación se planteaban cruzar el pasillo para estar más cerca de ese monumento de hombre, que además tenía instinto paternal, pero una mirada homicida de Lily las disuadió de ello.

James llegó en ese momento, apoyo una mano en el hombro de Nyssa, regalándola su energía, y luego se sentó en el banco libre al lado de Sirius. Los ojos castaños del jugador de Quiditch se cruzaron con los de Lily unos segundos, como retándola a disculparse. La pelirroja realizo una elegante inclinación de cabeza, antes de mirar a los bancos del otro lado, hacia el fondo, donde estaba sentada Ella Sinclair.

En los minutos siguientes llegaron Frank con su esposa Alice, Marlene y Lucas, y para sorpresa de todos Snape. Que se sentó en la ultima fila lo más cerca posible de la ventana.

.- Esto va a empezar. – Frank señaló con voz queda al frente.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Alice interrumpió su intercambio de noticias con Marlene, ya que ambas iban a la misma casa en Hogwarts, para mirar a su marido.

.- Acaban de llegar los abogados. – Tal y como anunció Lucas, Jenny acababa de entrar en la sala, imponente con un traje de chaqueta y minifalda a lo Ally McBeal.

.- Nazi. – Musitó Lily entre dientes al ver entrar al fiscal: un hombre maduro, bajito, gordito con un horrible e insignificante bigote, llamado Daniel Rex. Era famoso por su búsqueda de duras condenas para los asesinos. Solo en el caso de que los asesinos fueran semihumanos o mujeres, claro.

Segundos después, trajeron a Remus. El licántropo se veía pálido, como después de cada luna llena, y el espantoso mono naranja que llevaba puesto no le ayudaba a mejorar el color. Al verlo, Nyssa estuvo a punto de levantarse y abrazarlo, pero Frank la detuvo, poniendo la mano en su hombro al tiempo que el auror le mandaba a Sirius una mirada de censura, ya que el chico debía estar sentado junto a la morena, en vez de Wyn. En cualquier caso el moreno auror no capto dicha mirada, ya que estaba ocupado rezando para que el juez no fuera...

.- ¡En pie! – Ordeno el alguacil y toda la sala se apresuro en obedecer. – Preside el honorable juez... Gilbert Graves.

.- ¡Mierda! – Maldijo Jenny. Remus la miro asustado: que tu abogada exclame eso al conocer el nombre del juez no suele ser buena señal.

Sin embargo si Remus hubiera mirado hacia Rex, se hubiera quedado más tranquilo, ya que él tampoco parecía contento con la elección del juez. La razón es que el juez Graves era... Voluble. Vamos, que sus condenas o absoluciones dependían única y exclusivamente de si le había gustado o no el café que acababa de desayunar.

.- Ya, ya siéntense. – Gruñó el juez Graves. Era un hombre que en su juventud debió haber sido muy atractivo. De hecho a los 55 años aún era atractivo, con el pelo gris oscuro. Aunque lo que resultaba más llamativo de su físico, eran sus ojos: negros y hechiceros... Muy parecidos a los de...

Remus estuvo a punto de volverse, ya que él conocía muy bien esos ojos... Los veía cada día al despertar.

.- Vale, bien. ¿De que va esto? – Graves rebuscó entre sus papeles, buscando el argumento del juicio pero este no aparecía por ningún lado.

.- Si me permite... – Rex se levantó en plan pelota, pensando que así ganaría puntos con Graves. El fiscal empezó a dar vueltas por la sala. – El acusado es un licántropo que...

.- ¿Y tu quién eres? – Cortó el juez, no muy complacido por el intento de ayuda.

.- Daniel Rex, señoría. El fiscal del caso... – Rex se quedo paralizado a media vuelta.

.- Ya, pues señor fiscal Rex, que sepa que no me gustan ni los abogados a los que le gusta escucharse así mismos, ni los fiscales que se ponen a dar vueltas por mi tribunal. Así que mejor se sienta y se calla. – Rex obedeció al instante. Graves paseó sus ojos por la sala hasta llegar a la mesa de la defensa, sus ojos lanzaron a Jenny una mirada admirativa. – Supongo que tu eres la abogada defensora...

.- Jenny Maloy, señoría. – La aludida se levantó luciendo sus piernas. Sabía que ese juez tenía fama de mujeriego y no iba a desperdiciar ninguna ventaja.

.- Ah, sí. Te recuerdo. Siempre es un placer tenerte en mi sala. – Graves esbozó una media sonrisa llena de picardía. - ¿Por qué no me pones al tanto de todo, Jenny?

.- Protesto. – Grito el fiscal. – La abogada defensora esta dando vueltas por la sala...

.- Ya. – Contestó el juez hipnotizado por las largas piernas que estaban desfilando frente a él.

.- Y usted a mi me lo ha prohibido.

.- Por favor Lex. No vas a comparar tus piernas con las de Jenny. – Replico Graves con tal tono que a Rex se le quitaron las ganas de decirle que se había confundido de nombre. – Prosigue, Jenny, prosigue.

.- Pues como iba a decir, mi cliente ha sido acusado injustamente en base a unas pruebas totalmente circunstanciales. – Todas las personas de la sala, salvo Jenny y el juez, alzaron las cejas incrédulamente. Y es que, encontrar la sangre de la victima en la boca de alguien, no es una prueba nada circunstancial.

.- Protesto. – Exclamo predeciblemente Rex. – La letrada esta cometiendo desacato.

.- Siéntese. – Respondió Graves con sereno desprecio. – Aquí decido yo quien comete desacato.

.- Pero no es verdad que las pruebas fueran circunstanciales. Tenemos pruebas muy concretas y un testigo que indican que ese... – Señalo a Remus, buscando una palabra para definirle. – Ser. Mató a Lucius Malfoy. Su señoría se daría cuenta de ello sino estuviera dejándose influir por las malas artes femeninas de la abogada defensora.

.- Protesto, señoría. – Se ofendió Jenny. – Me parece un insulto a esta sala, que se cuestione la integridad de su persona.

.- Cierto, moderese, Creck, o le acusaré de desacato y le mandaré a los calabozos. – Graves dio un mazazo, e hizo que todos se sentarán. – Está bien. ¿Quién es el acusado?

.- Yo. – Remus levantó la mano con cansancio. Pensaba que con ese mono naranja se le identificaría rápido.

.- ¿Tu? Anda ya. pero si tu solo eres un crío. ¿Qué hiciste? .¿Saltarte un semáforo en rojo con la escoba? – Pregunto el juez con tono de abuelo riendo la última gracia de su nieto.

.- No, señoría, mato a un hombre. Lucius Malfoy, un miembro de una de las más respetables familias que constituyen la base de nuestra sociedad. Los licántropos son peligrosos, yo y la Plataforma de Protección de los Valores de los Sangre Limpia llevamos años tratando de advertir al Ministerio de ello. – Graves parecía a punto de mandar a Rex al calabozo acusado de desacato, pero en lugar de eso alzo una ceja. El fiscal lo interpretó como una señal de que prosiguiera, y así lo hizo, sin captar que se estaba dando cuerda para ahorcarse. – Los licántropos, al igual que todos los semihumanos, son unos seres bárbaros y asociales que no deberían convivir con las personas inocentes de bien.

En los bancos de público de la acusación hubo vigorosos asentimientos, en el lado de la defensa todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Graves esperó a que Rex se cansara de politizar para volverse hacia Jenny y preguntarla.

.- ¿Entonces hemos quedado en que su cliente es licántropo?

.- Sí, señoría. – Confirmo la letrada.

.- ¿Y te llamas Remus Lupin, no? – Siguió el juez tras encontrar al fin el dichoso expediente.

.- Sí. – Asintió el aludido

.- ¡Al fin te conozco muchacho! – Ante la sorpresa de todos, Graves se explico. – Es que no hay licántropo de Inglaterra que no haya desfilado por este juzgado... Sólo me faltabas tu. Ya pensaba que me iba a jubilar sin poner cara a tu nombre... ¿Y que dices que hiciste muchacho?

.- Nada. – Se apresuro a defenderle Jenny.

.- Mato a Lucius Malfoy. – repitió Rex que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

.- Presuntamente. – Matizo la abogada defensora. – Y en cualquier caso fue en defensa propia. El pilar de la comunidad llamado Lucius Malfoy era un delincuente que los aurores llevaban meses buscando, por el secuestro de varias mujeres, una de ellas la esposa de mi cliente, Nyssa Lupin...

.- ¿Nyssa? – El juez alzó los ojos con un interés tan repentino como sospechoso. - ¿Y esa es?

.- Yo. – Nyssa alzo la mano, como cuando en la escuela conocía la respuesta a una pregunta.

.- Ah. Vale. Bien. – Siguieron unos minutos en que Graves pareció estar ordenando papeles y ninguno de los abogados se atrevió a hablar. – ¿Entonces letrada alega defensa propia?

.- Si. Y además pongo de relieve que mi cliente solo era un peligro para Malfoy, por lo que la cuarentena es algo innecesario. – Dijo Jenny con voz clara y firme.

.- ¿Y tiene alguien que le vigile en las noches de luna llena? – Para sorpresa de todos, el juez fijo sus ojos oscuros en algún lugar al fondo y a la izquierda de la sala.

.- Tengo a dos de mis mejores aurores en ello, juez Graves. – Snape pegó un respingo al oír tras él una voz. Alastor Moody era tan sigiloso que nadie lo había oído llegar. – Los aurores Black y Logbotton. – Los aludidos sonrieron: no sabían que Moody, parco en piropos, les tuviera en tan alta estima.

.- Bien, en ese caso, este juicio esta visto para sentencia. Pónganse en pie el acusado. – Jenny y Remus, así como todos los que estaban en la banda de la acusación se levantaron. – En el caso 134646, declaro que el acusado actuó en defensa propia, y no ira a la cárcel siempre y cuando no cometa más delitos en el plazo de un año, y quede bajo la custodia de los aurores Black y Logbotton durante la luna llena. – el juez sacudió un golpe fuerte con el martillo. – Caso cerrado.

.- Protesto, señoría. Es una decisión arbitraria e injusta. – Se quejo predeciblemente el fiscal.

.- ¿Sí? Pues la próxima vez que le de por soltar sus discursos racistas, procure hacerlo en un tribunal que no este presidido por un licántropo. – Le aconsejo Graves con tono poco amable.

¡Vaya! Pensó Jenny divertida. Entonces los cambios de humor no tenían relación con la calidad del café, sino con las fases lunares. También debía de referirse a eso, cuando decía que por su juzgado habían desfilado todos los licántropos de Inglaterra.

.- Está bien, caso cerrado... Se levanta la sesión y vamos a comer. – Decidió al fin el juez.

.- Pero señoría, si aún no son ni las 11 de la mañana. – Le corrigió la secretaria que había tomado escrupulosa nota de todo el proceso.

.- ¡Pues a almorzar! Venga, yo la invito... – Graves guiñó un ojo con picardía a la taquígrafa, que se ruborizó antes de aceptar la oferta.

Por su parte, en cuanto Nyssa oyó las palabras caso cerrado, saltó la barandilla de madera que separaba su asiento del de Remus, y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido. Medio segundo después la pareja disfrutaba de un apasionado beso sobre la mesa de la defensa...

.- Gracias, Jenny, eres una abogada asombrosa. – Se felicitaba la letrada con ironía, en vista de que ni su defendido ni su esposa iban a hacerlo. – No hay de que, Remus. Es mi trabajo, y lo sé hacer muy bien...

.- Más bien tienes una potra increíble. – Wyn tomo a Ben en brazos y se lo entrego a Jenny. – Porque mira que tocarte el único juez licántropo del país...

.- ¡Esto es un abuso! Recurriré al mismo Wizegamont esta decisión. – Por supuesto, Rex no estaba nada contento con el resultado, y para ilustrar el error garrafal que suponía liberar a Remus mostraba las fotos del cuerpo mutilado de Malfoy.

Lily no era una chica de estómago delicado, es más, una vez le había reconstruido los intestinos a un paciente sin la menor consecuencia negativa para su digestión... Sin embargo, al ver esas fotos, sintió el sabor amargo de la bilis en su boca. La pelirroja salió corriendo en busca del baño.

.- James, ve a ver que le pasa a Lily. – Marlene había visto la huida de la joven enfermera, y aviso a su jugador de Quiditch favorito para que se hiciera cargo de la situación. El moreno de pelo revuelto obedeció, ya que además quería hablar de otra cosa con ella.

La encontró en el baño, lanzándose agua fría a la cara, que había vuelto a tomar ese tono verdoso tan desagradable.

.- ¿Estás bien? – A James no le preocupó que el baño fuera de mujeres. Entró y cerro la puerta.

.- Sí, solo ha sido una reacción. – Lily cerró el grifo, y rebuscó un chicle en el bolso que el joven buscador le había traído. – Ver a Malfoy siempre me sentó mal.

.- Lo entiendo. – El moreno sonrió con simpatía. Por eso a la pelirroja el golpe la pillo desprevenida. – Me debes una disculpa.

.- ¿Por qué? – Pero al instante, las defensas de la enfermera se alzaron, con una rapidez que hubiera envidiado un erizo.

.- Insinuaste que iba a abandonar a Remus solo porque lo dijera mi novia. – Le recordó el buscador con tono herido.

.- Oh. dijiste que Ella no era tu novia de verdad. – Contestó Lily.

.- Esa no es la cuestión.

.- Pues hagamos que lo sea. – Una vez que el sabor de la hierbabuena había invadido su boca, la pelirroja volvió a sentirse segura. - ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir promocionando la carrera de esa inútil? Porque como actriz no vale un pimiento. Como cantante menos. Y como modelo, esa solo desfila en el vestuario de Mme. Malkin.

.- ¿Estás celosa? – James alzo las cejas divertido.

.- No. – Replico Lily rápidamente. Demasiado rápido como para que fuera cierto.

.- Estas celosa. – Afirmo esta vez el chico.

.- Que no. – La enfermera empezó a picarse.

.- ¡Estás celosa! – Esta vez el moreno no pudo contener la carcajada.

.- ¡No lo estoy! – Pero la nueva negativa de la chica, sólo consiguió que James se riera con más ganas.

Al principio, Lily se cruzó de brazos enfadada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, captó lo absurdo de la situación y también empezó a reírse, aunque sin ceder a la histeria como James... Cuando la pelirroja decidió que el buscador se estaba pasando de la ralla, decidió besarlo, consiguiendo así que se calmara. Al menos del ataque de risa.

.- ¡Me has quitado el chicle! – Le acusó la chica, nada más separarse.

.- No, me lo has dado tú. – Matizo James, dispuesto a jugar un rato.

.- Devuélvemelo. – Ordeno Lily con sequedad.

.- Ven y quitámelo. – Desafiante, el buscador sacó la lengua con el chicle encima. Naturalmente, a la pelirroja no le quedo más opción que responder al reto, enlazando su lengua con la del joven.

&·&·&

.- No puedes negarlo, Nyssa. – en la puerta del juzgado, Remus debatía cierta teoría con su esposa.

.- Claro que lo niego... Ese chalado sátiro y mujeriego no es pariente mío. Y menos mi padre. – Rebatió la morena con viveza.

.- Pues tenéis los mismos ojos. – Apunto el licántropo.

.- ¿Y? Los ojos oscuros son muy comunes. Snape también los tiene así, y no significa que seamos familia. – Contestó Nyssa.

.- ¡REMUS! – La replica del licántropo fue pospuesta, por el grito de una voz familiar y temida. Muy temida por el joven. – REMUS. – Efectivamente, Lesa Malfoy, corrió hacia él y le abrazo. – Oh, Remus, como me alegro de que todo este bien. – La rubia se separó del licántropo emocionada.

.- Gracias. – Contestó Remus con cautela. – Llevas bastante bien lo de tu hermano.

.- Pues claro... ¡Es genial! Mis padres murieron hace poco, se los cargo mi hermano, pero eso no viene al caso... Lo que si viene, es que ahora que te lo has cargado, yo soy la única heredera de la fortuna de los Malfoy. – Lesa se frotó las manos con avaricioso placer, antes de recordar que debía fingir ser una joven dulce y espiritual profundamente conmovida por la muerte de su familia. – Oh, Remus, y sé que lo hiciste por mi. Aún me amas y mi felicidad es lo primero en tu corazón.

.- ¿Eh? – Atino a decir el licántropo confuso.

.- Claro, sé que lo mataste porque supiste que así sería rica y feliz. ¡Nyssa! – Exclamó de pronto la alocada joven, mirando a la morena como si acabara de captar su presencia, pese a que la joven estaba allí desde el principio. – Lo siento, debe ser duro saber que eres la segunda en el corazón de tu marido... Siempre he admirado tu entereza. – Antes de que nadie lo evitara, Lesa había abarcado al matrimonio en un solo abrazo. (Aprovechando para tocar el culo de Remus en el proceso.) – Será mejor que me vaya de vuestras vidas...

Y de la misma forma impulsiva e impredecible que los abrazo, Lesa los soltó y avanzo hacia la salida. Cuando ya tenía un pie fuera se volvió y les dijo:

.- Sé que con todo lo que habéis hecho por mi, no tengo derecho a pediros ningún favor pero... Cuidarme a James. Esa modelo atolondrada con la que sale no le conviene nada. ¡Pobre! Mi rechazó le lanzó a los brazos de rubias cabezas huecas. Tenéis que salvarle: si la Evans Roja aún esta soltera deberíais emparejarles. Así la pobre podrá al fin superar que tu te consolaras de mi ausencia en brazos de Nyssa en vez de en los suyos. – Y sin más, la rubia se fue de los juzgados.

.- Vaya. – Comentó Nyssa.

.- Sip. – Confirmo su marido. – Sigue estando como una cabra.

.- Ya, pero, aún así todo el mundo entiende que James y Lily son tal para cual. Por cierto¿Qué paso con la camarera con la que me engañas? – Remus captó el matiz divertido en la voz de la morena, por lo que se relajo.

.- Ya sabes que nada. Has hablado con Lily antes del juicio. – Repuso tranquilamente el joven lobo.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Por tu tono... – Remus paso la mano por el pelo rojo y negro de su esposa. – Siento haber dudado de ti.

.- La verdad es que yo también dude de ti, así que estamos en paz. – Nyssa se refugió en los brazos de su marido, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

.- Oye,. ¿habéis visto a James? – El idílico momento fue interrumpido por Ella. Es que la modelo barra actriz barra cantante acababa de percibir una gran cantidad de fotógrafos cerca y claro... Necesitaba a James para fingir que eran la pareja ideal delante de ellos.

.- No. – Gruño la pareja molesta por la interrupción.

.- Estaba en el baño. – Contestó Alice servicial.

.- ¿Así que ahí es donde se esconde ese Buscador ingrato? – Pregunto una nueva voz de madre molesta. Deirdre Smith, la irascible entrenadora de los Dragon Lords acababa de aparecerse en el juzgado, dispuesta a agarrar a James de una oreja y arrastrarlo hasta el campo.

La acompañaba Josh Jonshom, su macizorro cazador estrella, al que Deirdre había ido a buscar a su misma habitación nupcial, diciendo que lo de casarse no era más que un intento de escaquearse de los entrenamientos. Su recién estrenada esposa no estaba nada contenta con ello.

.- No te lo puedes llevar, Deirdre. – Ella se llevo las manos a sus inexistentes caderas, e hizo un pucherito con sus labios rellenos de silicona. – Necesito que me hagan fotos con él.

La respuesta de la entrenadora consistió en una mirada homicida antes de ir hacia el baño en busca de su buscador.

.- Lo siento, es que los partidos la ponen muy mal.

.- ¡Josh! – Bramó Deirdre interrumpiendo las disculpas del cazador.

.- ¡Voy! – Obedeció el aludido mansamente.

.- Ay. – Marlene observó alejarse ese culito prieto con una mirada de anhelo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no era la única que miraba al atractivo compañero de James. - ¡Lucas! .¡Le estabas mirando el culo!

.- ¿Eh? No. – Lucas salió del trance con un brusco respingo. – Que va. Estaba deseando a Wyn.

.- No es cierto.

.- Que sí, que son las hormonas del embarazo que te tienen paranoica. – Y sin más, Lucas se fue a la cafetería.

.- No es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero yo no creo que estuviera mirando a Wyn. Más que nada porque ella esta en el extremo contrario de donde miraba. – Intervino Alice con tono cauteloso.

.- Lo sé. – Marlene tensó los labios, antes de ir hacia Wyn y Jenny. Necesitaba una reunión del consejo de sabias urgente.

&·&·&

.- ¡Aquí estas! – James pillado saliendo del baño, dio un pequeño bote. Al ver que era Deirdre el chico no se relajo precisamente. - ¿Qué haces saliendo del baño de mujeres?

.- Ups, era el de mujeres. – El moreno se volvió hacia el logo de la bruja como si hubiera entrado allí por error segregando inocencia por todos los poros.

La entrenadora no se dejo engañar, entre otras cosas, porque la camisa medio fuera medio metida por el vaquero y mal abrochada, el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, y el chupetón en el pecho la hacía sospechar que su buscador había ido al baño a practicar actividades muy poco inocentes.

.- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto James al ver que la mujer entraba al baño.

.- ¿Tu que crees? – Deirdre entró y examinó atentamente el baño, en busca de la posible compañera sexual del chico. Luego se agacho y empezó a mirar si había algún pie por debajo de las puertas. Pero no encontró nada.

James mantuvo cara de póquer todo el rato, agradeciendo que el baño del juzgado fuera el único lugar del edificio donde uno podía aparecerse. El chico siempre lo considero una imprudencia, pero ahora lo veía bien practico Seguramente Lily se habría esfumado al oírle discutir con Deidre.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Josh lanzándole una mirada de "eres mi ídolo, chaval" que se evaporó cuando Ella hizo aparición.

.- James. Vamos, que hay muchos fotógrafos y tenemos que aprovechar para terminar con todos los rumores de crisis. ¿Pero que te ha pasado?. ¡Estas hecho un desastre! – Ella observó desaprobadoramente su aspecto.

.- Va a ser que no. Nos vamos a entrenar. No podemos permitir que un equipo que tiene como escudo un unicornio vaya por ahí presumiendo de ser mejor que nosotros. ¡hay que machacarles! – Deidre alzo un puño amenazadoramente. Luego agarró a sus jugadores, los hizo entrar en el baño y los apareció directamente en los vestuarios del campo.

.- Jo. Yo no puedo fotografiarme sola. ¡Se lo voy a decir a mi representante! – Ella hizo un pucherito y partió dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

&·&·&

.- Más os vale que sea importante. – Nyssa se sentó elegantemente en el sofá de la casa de Jenny. – Tengo que reconciliarme con Remus.

.- Pensaba que ese abrazo que te has dado con él nada más acabar el juicio, ya era una reconciliación en plena regla. – Comentó Wyn divertida.

.- Yo pensaba en una reconciliación más a fondo... – Una de las cejas de la morena se alzo en un gesto cargado de picardía, antes de ponerse seria. – Bien, Marlene. ¿De que se trata?

.- He pillado a Lucas mirando el culo de Josh Jonson. – Contestó la rubia.

.- Hostias. – Wyn se incorporó con todos los músculos alerta. - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

.- Lo ha negado. Dice que te estaba deseando a ti, pero yo sé que es mentira. ¡Soy siquiatra! Mi trabajo es saber si alguien miente y porque.

.- No te pongas histérica Marlene y piensa bien antes de decidir nada. Te recuerdo que estás embarazada de trillizos. Además puede que solo sea bisexual. – Trato de consolarla Nyssa siempre con ese aire de serenidad absoluta que adoptaba cuando había problemas.

.- ¡Es exactamente lo que temo! Como sea bisexual me divorcio. – Replico la rubia con tono tajante. – Los bisexuales dan muchos problemas.

.- Eso decía Rosier. – La apoyó con Wyn con un tono tan jocoso que Marlene la miro mal. La artista decidió hacerse perdonar dando un "sabio" consejo a su amiga. - ¿No decía estar enamorado de Snape? Pues consigue que pasen juntos una tarde y vigila sus reacciones con ayuda de una persona neutral: si notas algo raro, sabrás fijo si es bisexual o no.

.- Vaya, es buena idea. – Medito Marlene. Nyssa pensaba que era una idea pésima, pero no iba a decirlo para perder el tiempo discutiendo.

Una vez que sus amigas se fueron, Wyn fue a buscar a Jenny que estaba planchando mediante método Muggle, pese a que podría hacerlo en 3 minutos tirando de varita. Pero Jenny era de las que prefería usar la plancha.

"Con lo que me costo cogerle el tranquillo a esta cosa." Solía decir la abogada.

.- ¿Ya se fueron? – Pregunto Jenny a su casi hermana cuando la vio entrar en el tendedero.

.- Sí. – Wyn saltó con agilidad sobre una mesa y vigilo a su sobrino, que jugaba en el salón. – me alegro que Nyssa y Remus lo hayan arreglado todo.

.- Sí, aunque a mi me alegraría más que tu lo arreglarás con Sirius. – Jenny siempre tuvo la habilidad de lanzar dardos que acertaban en pleno blanco. - ¿Cómo va¿Habéis hablado?

.- No hemos tenido ocasión. – Contestó la joven de ojos verdes. – Y aunque hablemos no creo que lleguemos a nada nuevo. En fin, él me mintió. Durante 2 años me hizo creer que era un aburrido contable cuando en realidad era un auror. Y no uno cualquiera, sino de los mejores, según me contó Moody cuando hablamos.

.- ¿Y de que más hablaste con Moody? – De nuevo la abogada pareció dar en el blanco. – Y no digas que sólo de Sirius. Conozco a Moody. Él no se tomaría la molestia de hablar con la novia de uno de sus muchachos sino tuviera un interés oculto en ella.

.- ¿Interés oculto? No sé de que me hablas... El punto es que es como si me hubieran cambiado la decoración entera: resulta que mi novio no se dedica a cuadrar cuentas sino a detener criminales mágicos y eso es un cambio muy grande...

.- Cambio que te excita bastante. – Cortó Jenny. – Vamos, Wyn. Como si yo no te conociera... ¿Y bien, que fue lo que te dijo Moody?

.- Ops, Ben se va a comer una pieza del coche. – Y con un ágil salto Wyn corrió a socorrer a su sobrino, esquivando el interrogatorio de su "cuñada".

Sin embargo esa noche, Wyn no podía dormir. al igual que las noches anteriores, su cama le parecía desesperadamente grande, y eso que sin darse cuenta había dejado libre el hueco que debía ocupar Sirius. La maldita costumbre...

Finalmente, la joven entendió que estaba haciendo el imbécil y que sería mejor que se empezara a mover de una vez. Después de todo había demasiadas chicas por ahí dispuestas a consolar a un atractivo auror de una trágica ruptura amorosa.

Wyn tardó en aparecerse en la habitación de Sirius el tiempo justo en comprobar que estaba guapa, aunque no demasiado arreglada como para que él pensara que se había pasado media hora planeando la pelea.

La chica avanzó con cuidado hasta la cama de su ex, aunque no sabía muy bien porque se movía con sigilo... Total, el objetivo de aquella visita era despertarlo y aclarar las cosas de una vez.

Justo cuando alargaba la mano para despertarle con un suave toque en el hombro, una mano fuerte la agarró por la muñeca y la derribo haciéndola caer de espaldas en la cama con un solo movimiento.

.- ¿Pero que haces? – Gruño la chica al ver que Sirius era el que la había derribado y que aún la apuntaba con la varita.

.- Lo siento. – El auror guardo la varita y se aparto de la joven. – La última vez que alguien entró de noche a hurtadillas en mi habitación, intentó apuñalarme...

.- ¿Dónde fue? – Wyn se sentó en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas y sus brazos rodeándolas.

.- Cuando estuve en Oslo. – Contestó Sirius.

.- Ya. ¿Pero dónde?

.- En el hotel.

.- ¿Qué donde de tu cuerpo te apuñalaron? – Grito al final la pintora, perdiendo la paciencia.

.- Ah, por acá. Por las costillas. – El moreno no llevaba camiseta y se señalaba una zona en la que se veía un pequeño corte sin importancia.

.- Dijiste que te araño el gato de Frank... – En la frente de de Wyn apareció una arruga. – Supongo que Frank no tiene gato. Es más, igual es hasta alérgico.

.- Pues sí, es alérgico. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Intuición femenina. – La joven se encogió de hombros. Aquello era peor de lo que se imaginaba, era como si estuvieran sumergidos en un mar de hielo que les estuviera congelando e impidiendo moverse. – Sirius, de verdad que me estoy esforzando mucho pero es que... ¡NO PUEDO ENTENDER PORQUE LO HICISTE! – Bramo Wyn perdiendo totalmente la poca sangre fría que tenía. – ¿qué pensabas? .¿Qué me iba a poner histérica?

.- Pues de hecho te estás poniendo histérica ahora mismo. Y cuando te enteraste te fuiste a mil kilómetros de distancia...

.- Eso fue porque me mentiste. No porque fueras auror. – Matizo la chica con tono desdeñoso. - ¿Sabes? Mejor, me largo. Yo solo quería tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero es obvio que no llegaremos a ningún lado...

.- Eso vete. – Que el moreno se encogiera de hombros con indiferencia no entraba en los planes de Wyn. Lo que Sirius debía haber hecho, era tomarla de la mano y rogarla que no se fuera entre disculpa y disculpa por sus mentiras.

.- Bien. Buenas noches. – Pero visto que la reacción no era la esperada, Wyn decidió retirarse lo más dignamente posible.

Sirius contemplo unos segundos el lugar de la cama donde estuvo sentada unos segundos antes... Lo cierto es que el auror tampoco podía dormir y cuando lo hacía respetaba el lado de la cama de su novia.

.- ¿Pero que coño estoy haciendo? – Se pregunto el moreno de ojos grises antes de encogerse de hombros y aparecerse en la habitación de Wyn. – Wyn, preciosa, siento haberte mentido, no tengo excusa pero...

.- Sirius, mejor ve y cuéntaselo a ella. Y a mi me dejas dormir. – Gruño Lily adormilada desde la cama. El auror se había equivocado de habitación.

.- Eso Padfoot, vete con tu chica y deja dormir. – La apoyó James.

.- Como si tu hubieras venido aquí a dormir... – Replico el aludido con una sonrisa irónica. Esta vez se apareció en la habitación correcta.

O no, porque fue recibido por un atacante que trato de golpearle con un bate de Quiditch. Sirius le desarmó y le acorralo contra la pared, sin apenas esfuerzo.

.- Ay, Sirius. – Gimió Wyn al ser "tumbada" por su chico dos veces en menos de una hora. - ¿Pero que haces?

.- ¿Qué que hago? .¡Pero si has sido tu la que me atacaste! – El auror apartó la mano del cuello de Wyn y se aseguró de que no la había hecho daño.

.- Claro. – La joven ni se molesto en trata de negarlo. – La última vez que un ex se presentó en mi casa sin avisar, tenía un diabólico plan para matarnos. ¿recuerdas?

.- Sí. – El moreno de ojos grises se alejo de la chica, y se sentó sobre su cama. - ¿Me consideras un ex?

.- Pues no lo sé... Depende.

.- ¿De que?

.- De a que has venido aquí. – Wyn se sentó al lado del chico, observándole con suspicacia.

.- Quería pedirte perdón.- La joven alzó una ceja, pero no dio más muestras de ablandarse. - No debí contarte que me habían expulsado de la escuela de aurores cuando no era cierto. Eres lo que más quiero y no debí mentirte aunque fuera para protegerte. Lo siento.

.- ¿De verdad?

.- Sí, lo siento muchísimo. – Confirmo el auror.

.- No. Digo que sí de verdad soy lo que más quieres. – Aclaro Wyn.

.- Sí, sólo quería tenerte a salvo de todo y... – Sirius no pudo terminar el discurso relacionado con la sobreprotección que había preparado, ya que la pintora se abalanzó para besarle, logrando que esta vez fuera la espalda del chico, la que chocara contra el colchón.

&·&·&

_a la mañana siguiente..._

Nyssa se apareció con el mayor sigilo posible en el baño de sus amigas Evans y empezó a revolver con cuidado los armarios buscando las pruebas de embarazo. Sabía que Wyn siempre tenía una buena colección, listas para lo que ella denominaba "el susto del mes". Es decir, para la maldita semana de retraso que la Evans Naranja solía tener y en que empezaba a pensar que modelo de cuna sería mejor para el niño... Luego la prueba daba negativa y al segundo de hacerla la venía la regla, así que muchas veces, Wyn se sometía al test de embarazo para precipitar la menstruación.

Lily decía que aquello era absurdo y que su prima debería dejar de leer la Ley de Murphy.

Finalmente, la morena encontró la prueba y procedió a hacerla. Cuando tuvo todo listo, dejo el pequeño test a buen recaudo y volvió con Remus, antes de que sospechara algo. Sabía que su marido no llevaría bien lo de un niño en camino, le preocupaba mucho que pudiera heredar su licantropía. Por eso, Nyssa había decidido no decir nada hasta que no estuviera segura del todo: cuando el embarazo fuera de 5 meses o así.

Nada más desparecerse la morena, Lily abrió la puerta bostezando, James se acababa de ir después de una de sus noches maravillosas... El punto es que cierto retrasillo parecía indicar que aquellas noches estaban dando un fruto inesperado. Por si acaso, la pelirroja decidió saquear las reservas de predictor de Wyn.

Sobre el lavabo, Lily encontró lo que creyó que era la prueba del mes de Wyn. Negativa, como siempre. Que potra tenía la niña. La tiro y la sustituyó por la suya.

Un nuevo bostezo la recordó a la pelirroja que aún no había tomado las dos tazas de café que la convertían en persona después de levantarse, así que fue a la cocina a prepararlas.

Nada más irse Lily, entró Sirius por la puerta del lado de Wyn. Al despertar el auror se había encontrado solo, salvo por la nota de su chica que le avisaba de que había ido a correr, una nueva costumbre que la joven había adquirido...

Sobre el lavabo encontró el "susto del mes" de Wyn, él también estaba acostumbrado y sabía que era una falsa alarma. Por eso, cuando vio que la muestra daba positiva, a Sirius estuvo a punto de darle medio infarto. Antes de que eso pasara, el moreno se fue del baño, como si así pudiera cambiar el resultado de la prueba.

Nyssa se apareció segundos después de que el auror cerrara la puerta y al igual que él cuando vio que la muestra era positiva se le cayó el alma a los pies... Una cosa era fantasear con ser madre sabiendo que a tu pareja no le mola la idea y otra muy distinta romper un matrimonio por esa misma causa.

Al oír que la puerta se abría, la morena se desapareció antes de que alguien la descubriera allí, no se la ocurrió llevarse la prueba del delito.

Entre tanto, en la habitación, Wyn acababa de llegar de correr y se había encontrado con que su novio tenía toda la pinta de haber visto un aparecido.

.- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó la joven. El chico contestó con un extraño monosílabo, Wyn atribuyó el estado del moreno a falta de cafeína, se encogió de hombros y entró a la ducha, dispuesta a librarse del sudor.

Cuando entró le pareció escuchar el sonido de alguien que se evaporaba. Su extrañeza aumento cuando vio que alguien había dejado olvidada una prueba de embarazo positiva. ¿De quién sería? Ah, claro. Eso explicaba que se pasara el día vomitando...

Como respondiendo a su pensamiento, Lily entro como un centella directa a vomitar el muesli que había tratado de desayunar.

Wyn empapó una toalla en agua fría y se la tendió a la pelirroja.

.- Gracias. – Logró decir la enfermera antes de lanzar una mirada asustada a la prueba de embarazo. - ¡Joder, que desastre! – Exclamo sin que se supiera si se refería al estado en que había dejado el váter o a su estado.

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? .¿Se lo dirás a James, no? – Lily iba a contestar, pero otro acceso de nauseas la obligo a posponer la respuesta. – Te prepararé un poleo o algo para asentarte el estómago... Vamos. – Cuando estuvo claro que la pelirroja no iba a vomitar nada más, dejo que su prima le condujera a la cocina.

Entre tanto, Sirius seguía en su estado de conmoción total, que estaba a punto de evolucionar al estado de "madre del amor hermoso" a causa de una lechuza. Al reconocer el ave que Moody usaba como mensajero, el auror pensó que era una carta para él encomendándole una nueva misión.

Sin embargo cuando trató de tomar la carta, la lechuza le dio un picotazo.

.- ¡Ey! .¡Que haces bicho loco! – Después de unos segundos en los que el ave y el animago intercambiaron miradas testarudas, Sirius sacó la varita y convoco la carta. Cuando el pájaro se abalanzó dispuesto a vengarse del robo a picotazos, el auror le petrificó mediante una de sus maldiciones favoritas.

Os podéis imaginar la sorpresa que se llevo el merodador de ojos grises al comprobar que la carta efectivamente era de su jefe, pero no era para él, sino para Wyn. Decía así:

"_Srta. Evans: si ya tiene una respuesta para la oferta que la hice hace dos días, mueva el trasero hacia mi despacho y comuníquemela. Alerta permanente"_

¿Qué Moody le había hecho una oferta a Wyn? Aquello era algo que la joven debería aclarar.

Sirius salió echo una fiera de la habitación de su chica, a la que localizó en la cocina, soplando para enfriar una infusión que asentaría el estómago de Lily, que últimamente tenía problemas digestivos.

.- ¿Qué significa esto? – El moreno la planto la carta en la cara a la joven.

.- Que has cogido el vicio de espiar mi correo. En otro momento te lo criticaría pero ahora me preocupa más que esta cabezota no quiera tomar el te que la acabo de preparar... – Wyn tomo una cucharada de té y se la ofreció a Lily como una madre dando de comer a su hijo rebelde.

.- No quiero tomar nada. Cualquier cosa que tome la vomitaré. – La pelirroja apartó la cara y apretó los labios.

.- ¿Qué clase de oferta te he hecho Moody? – Insistió el moreno.

.- ¿Moody te ha hecho una oferta? – Lily vio la forma perfecta de evitar tomar el té y decidió aprovecharla.

.- Pregúntaselo a él. – Wyn volvió a encogerse de hombros.

.- Bien, eso vamos a hacer. Avisaré a Marlene para que venga a cuidarte Lily. – Y antes de que su testaruda novia pudiera decir que Marlene no tenía que ir allí a nada, Sirius la había hecho aparecer en el despacho de su jefe, Alastor Moody.

Era un despacho muy extraño, con una sola ventana que no se podía abrir y con barrotes por fuera. La mesa estaba situada frente a la puerta, y bajo el tablero de la misma, Wyn creyó percibir el brillo de una punta de flecha. Así mismo el lugar estaba lleno de aparatos para detectar fuerzas oscuras. Pero al dueño del despacho no se le veía por ninguna parte.

.- Uy, que pena. No esta. Llévame a casa... – Sirius no escuchó a la joven, estaba ocupado observando cada rincón de la estancia con aire paranoico, como si esperara un ataque...

.- ¡_Desmanius_! – Que le llego a través de una rendija de un armario entreabierto. Haciendo gala de sus reflejos, Sirius agarro a Wyn y la hizo caer bajo la mesa, donde estaría protegida.

El gemido de dolor de la chica, le recordó que dado su estado, más delicado de lo normal, igual debía empezar a quitarse la costumbre de derribarla.

.- Bien, bien. Impecables reflejos, Black. – Moody salió del armario y dirigió a su auror una mirada de aprobación.

.- Gracias, señor. – Aquella era una de las malditas manías de Moony: probar la capacidad de reacción de sus aurores en cuanto entraban en su despacho. Sirius le tendió la mano a Wyn para ayudarla a levantarse.

.- Ah, Evans, me alegro de verla. Supongo que su presencia aquí significa que ha considerado mi oferta. – Moody hizo aparecer una silla para la artista, sin embargo él y Sirius permanecieron de pie.

.- En realidad, señor, querría que me explicara en que consiste dicha oferta. – Los ojos azules de su jefe escrutaron atentamente a Sirius: ya le extrañaba al jefe de aurores que aquel cabezota de Black se mostrara tan dispuesto a su genial idea.

.- Esta bien. Será mejor que nos sentemos los dos. – Esta vez aparecieron dos sillas. – No sé si lo sabes pero West lleva una misión, en la que trata de desenmascarar a una red de tráfico de córneas de fénix. Creemos que las introducen en Londres a través de galerías de arte.

.- Por eso estaba Hugo en la exposición. Investigaba la galería de Andre. – Explico Wyn.

.- ¿Desde cuando le llamas Hugo? – La voz de Sirius contenía cierta nota de celos.

Desde siempre. – Contestó ella.

.- Evans tiene razón: West estuvo en la galería reuniendo pruebas, y se le ocurrió que las córneas debían ser vendidas con los cuadros. – Moody no dejo que el moreno empezara la discusión. – Adquirió uno de su novia, aquí presente, pero no encontró nada.

Los ojos de Sirius se entornaron con suspicacia: West era capaz de haber tratado de conseguir pruebas para incriminar a Wyn y luego lograr acostarse con ella, bajo la promesa de retirarlas. Cosa que al final no haría.

.- Por eso, cuando en Capri me encontré con Evans, supe que era mi oportunidad para reclutar a alguien de dentro de la galería. Si ella accede, claro.

.- Ni hablar/Encantada. – Replicaron a la vez los dos miembros de la pareja.

.- ¡No puede reclutar a una civil para una misión tan arriesgada! Además su padre me mata si la pasa algo. – Un asomo de sonrisa acudió a los labios de Moody al oír el razonamiento del chico.

.- Jefe. Tengo datos nuevos, aunque necesitaré a... ¡Wyn! Me alegra que vayas a trabajar con nosotros. – Al ver como Hugo miraba a su chica, Sirius fue de repente consciente de que la artista llevaba un conjunto de correr bastante provocativo, y que él mismo, aún llevaba el pijama que se puso para no escandalizar a Lily si se cruzaba con ella por el pasillo.

.- No va a trabajar con nosotros. – Sirius se volvió de nuevo hacia su jefe. – no ha recibido el entrenamiento apropiado ni tiene tiempo para recibirlo... ¡Ni siquiera es empleada del ministerio!

.- Pero quiero y puedo hacerlo. – Contestó Wyn con una serenidad impropia de ella. Al final, se la había pegado algo de Nyssa.

.- Y yo cuidaré de ella. – Añadió Hugo ganándose una mirada gris cargada de intenciones homicidas.

.- Esta bien. – Moody hablo con su tono grave, indicando que había tomado una decisión. – Evans, Black tiene razón: no puedes hacer trabajo de campo. Si te pasara algo ni siquiera te cubriría el seguro.- El anciano hizo un mohín como indicado que la burocracia era un mal necesario que no recordaba cuando la ofreció trabajo. - Pero aún así creo que puedes ayudar: te reunirás con uno de mis aurores y le contarás todo lo que recuerdes, así como cualquier idea, por absurda que parezca de cómo podrían usar los cuadros para traficar con las córneas. Sirius. Tu te encargarás del caso de ahora en adelante.

.- Pero señor. – Trato de quejarse West.

.- Ni media palabra, West. Ya te buscaré otra cosa que hacer. Y a la hora de repartir medallas, Black te las cederá. ¿verdad?

.- Claro. – Sirius se encogió de hombros: él se quedaba con la chica, West con el mérito.

Estaba bien claro quien de los dos salía ganando.

* * *

Y se terminó por hoy. En el próximo capítulo: Wyn y Sirius tendrán que trabajar juntos. ¿Serán capaces de conseguirlo? Y supongo que habrá que aclarar quien esta embarazada y quien no, porque la gente maneja una empanada mental bastante grande.

Pues nada, gente, que espero que os haya gustado este, que me dejáis algún RR que la cosa esta algo floja... ¡Venga! Que hay que llegar a los 400.

Un beso.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana de día de Moony Gabriela.


	20. En tu estado no deberías hacer eso

¡Hola corazones de otoño! Mm. Esta vez me lo he tomado con tanta calma que hemos cambiado de estación... Pero en mi defensa deciros que este capítulo me ha llevado escribirlo dos meses enteros.

Silmarwen754. Me gusta que te gustara el capítulo. El caos de las pruebas de embarazo también es mi parte favorita. Chaos.

Lily Granger Potter. Pues que el juez sea el padre de Nyssa no es tan descabellado, porque Sullivan, no era su padre biológico, ya que su esposa tuvo varias aventuras extraconyugales. Ya veremos que cara pone el licántropo cuando se entere. En cuanto a Ella Sinclair, puede que tu deseo se cumpla antes de lo que piensas. Muakis de Gavilanes. PDTA. Franco Reyes también es mi favorito.

Ginny84. Lo del juez se aclarara pronto. ¿Eh?. ¿Cuándo dije yo que los ojos de Remus sean oscuros? Los tiene dorados. ¿Seguro que no estaba hablando de Nyssa o Snape? Ay, mi Draco de mi cuore, es la pega de este universo. Nada es perfecto. Besines de mermelada de fresa.

AnnaTB. Bueno, es lo divertido. ¿No? Unir líos y más líos hasta que todo se vuelve un caos y una servidora se rompe el coco para desenredarlo. Vamos, que tu crees que Graves es el padre de Nyssa, mm, ya se verá. Lo de Ella es inminente, aunque Lily no tendrá tanto que ver en ello como piensas. Sirius y Wyn trabajando juntos, no sé yo que tal. Igual no lo resisten. Muaks.

Rocío. Hola cielo, gracias por seguir aquí. Un besote.

Monikilla-tonks. Si fuerannormales no serían tan divertidas. ¿No crees? Yo creo que la licantropía si que se hereda además de contagiarse (no me gusta esa expresión me hace pensar en una enfermedad vírica o algo así) por mordisco. En el caso de Nyssa, contando con que el juez fuera su padre, habría que ver también si era licántropo cuando la engendró o no. Tranquila, pronto nos libramos de Ella. Besos.

Faith-theBloody. Te aclaro que en ese momento, no conocía los Reyes, pero ahora, hoy por hoy, no los conozco tan de cerca como me gustaría. Me gusta que te gustara la escena del Predictor, la verdad es que no sé como se me ocurrió, te lo prometo. El resto veo que no has cambiado nada. ¡Que basta eres! Lo de preñada me suena más hortera, pero de siempre. Yo solo se lo aplico a las embarazadas que me caen mal. Besito.

SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN. Efectivamente, Lesa se caso con Perkin, el de la casa en Mónaco, y ahora, gracias a su herencia es asquerosamente rica, y la muy... No se digna a invitarme de compras. En fin, el mundo esta lleno de ingratos. Lo de Draco ya veremos, porque un mundo sin él... Yo no lo concibo. Besotes.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. Claro que me acuerdo de ti, como si un nombre como el tuyo se olvidara fácilmente. (Con los Potter y los Black tengo más problemas de memoria.) Muchos besos.

Nenitablack. Me alegra que te alegrara el nuevo capi. Besitos.

LaraG. El espinoso tema de los RR... Mejor no tocar esa herida. . Muchas gracias. Oye, que tiene de malo el gris. ¡Que es mi apellido! Muakis. PDTA: De la sartén al fuego te esta quedando de vicio. Felicidades.

Made. Sí el juez era licántropo, y además estaba medio pirado, sin el medio. Hay novedades en la relación Ella/James, pronto sabrás de ellas. ¿Tu crees que a Wyn y Sirius les vendría bien tener un hijo? Yo no lo tengo tan claro eso... Bueno, ya se verá. Besines de tortitas con nata y sirope de caramelo.

Trixi-Black. ¿Cómo estás cielo mío? .¿Animada? Espero que sí. Je, je, la parte del test me encanta a mi también. Besazos y abrazotes.

Ivy potter black. El juez Graves puede ser el padre biológico de Nyssa. La verdad es que West nunca tuvo muchas posibilidades con Wyn, pero el pobre se hacía vanas ilusiones. Tranquila, lo de Ella es inminente. Un beso.

Lucemvicuna. No te mueras, que las reacciones, pronto las verás. o

Aloromora. ¿Sabes quién es la embarazada? Casi mejor que me lo digas, porque yo también tengo un caos de prueba que va y prueba que viene. Que el trabajo te sea leve. Besos de apiserum, para que no pierdas las fuerzas.

LaraG (18). Es que si pones el número con punto o más de tres ceros seguidos se los come, no sé porque. No es que Sirius sea machista, es que es sobreprotector. Muy sobreprotector. Y con Wyn más que con ninguna. Pero eso lo son los tres merodeadores. Besitos.

Caperucita Roja. Mm. os veo verdes con la vida familiar de Nyssa. Bueno, hago recordatorio: los padres oficiales de la morena son Silvius Sullivan y Nerea. Hasta ahí claro. El punto es que Nerea tenía bastantes aventuras extramatrimoniales. Añade a eso que Nerea y Silvius son rubios de ojos claros, y ya hay dudas sobre la paternidad considerables. ¿Aclarado? Besos.

Zelinair. ¿Malas noticias? En este al menos ninguna, todo comedia, que hace falta animarse un poco. Puede que el juez sea el padre de Nyssa, tendrás que el próximo para saberlo fijo. Un besazo.

BlAcK soPHIa. Bueno, pero lo de Remus no es un castigo, castigo. Sirius lo vigilara las noches de luna llena, como lleva años haciendo, no es nada nuevo. Kisses.

Algida. ¡Y tan concurrido! Ese lavabo parecía el metro en hora punta. Besazos.

SamanthaBlack33. Exacto, la única embarazada es Lily, quédate con esa cantinela, que los demás es relleno. Para ver si lo del juez es coincidencia o no tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Pero si que enmarronó bien al fiscal, je, je. Muakis.

Iraty Rowling (1). Pues la verdad si me lo dices antes, hago que a Wyn le mole Remus, solo para complicar un poquito más las cosas. Besines de vainilla.

Inna. Es que los puntos del juez son surrealistas. Sí, la verdad que lo de madre no hay más que una va a quedar desmentido por las tres locas estas. Besotes.

Kattys. Es que el tiempo es tan relativo que ya paso de comentarlo. Je, je, es que vuestras empanadas son muy divertidas, ahora tenéis una con quien es la embarazada cuando esta claro. Es la única que va vomitando por los rincones. Yo también espero que Wyn y Sirius colaboren sin que haya amputaciones, estos niños. Besitos de menta poleo.

Iraty Rowling (8). Uf, vas embalada nena. 8 capis seguidos. Impresionante. Tienes razón, pero que oye, porque me lo repitas no importa, que así sumo RR. o Besitos de fresas con nata.

Henar (18). Supongo que llegaste el 19 aunque no me lo comentaras. Ya viste que Remus salió bien librado de todo, claro que tuvo una potra con el juez. Ahora te cuento, que he visto que has actualizado. Besazos y ojo con los Dursley.

Rory Granger. Me alegra que te gustara el caos de las pruebas de embarazo. Sí fue gracioso, lo malo es la tortilla mental que manejan los personajes. Pero mejor ellos que vosotros, así variamos.

Annoha-87. No es por historia, es por capítulo. Yo siempre me dejo alguno para tener salvavidas. Pues existen altas probabilidades de que sea el padre de Nyssa, aunque ella diga que no, así que mejor empieza a hacerte ala idea. Besos.

Iraty Rowling (11). Bueno, si tu dices que esas cosas son normales, yo no voy a discutir contigo. Besitos de fresa y nata.

Sin más rollos os dejo con el capítulo.

**La profecía 20.**

**No deberías hacer eso en tu estado.**

Sirius y Wyn habían vuelto a casa del primero para debatir los detalles de la investigación en la que ahora eran socios. Uno pensaría que trabajar con la persona que quieres es lo mejor que podría pasarte, sobre todo si es un trabajo como el de los aurores, para los que confiar en sus socios es algo vital. Pero no.

La experiencia la estaba demostrando a Wyn que trabajar con Sirius era una pesadilla hecha realidad. ¡Con razón decían eso de que donde tengas la olla no pongas la p! (Bueno, pensar algo que rime con olla)… De momento la pareja estaba sentada en extremos opuestos del salón, cansados después de varias escaramuzas verbales, aunque aún conservaban fuerzas para lanzarse miradas que ilustraban el pensamiento de lo poco razonable que les resultaba el otro.

.- Explícame como pintáis, exponéis y vendéis los cuadros. – Sirius se levanto para sentarse cerca de su compañera, que le lanzo una mirada de aburrimiento.

.- Ya te lo he explicado. – se impaciento la joven de pelo de caramelo.

.- Pues vuélvemelo a explicar. - Repuso el auror serenamente.

.- ¿A esto es a lo que te dedicas?. ¿A sentarte en un sofá y desquiciar al personal?

.- Sólo cuando tengo testigos que interrogar. – El moreno sonrió sin dejarse influir por el sarcasmo de la muchacha. – volviendo al tema: ibas a explicarme como podía esconder en los cuadros las córneas de fénix liofilizadas.

.- Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea. - Wyn se cruzo de brazos, harta de tanta pregunta. – Sería más fácil ir allí y revolverlo todo hasta encontrarlo.

.- Claro, como ese sitio es pequeño y se encuentra todo tan rápido... Tu jefe y sus matones nos pillarían fijo. Si vamos buscando algo más concreto, habrá menos posibilidades de que nos maten. Así que, Wyn ayúdame… ¿En la pintura?. ¿Alguno de vosotros utiliza alguna especial?

.- No. – Negó la joven sin pensarlo. – todas se guardan en un armario refrigerado, clasificadas por colores… ¡No se puede controlar quien cojera una determinada!

.- Vale, pintura descartada. ¿El lienzo?

.- Ídem de ídem. Salvo por la nevera. - Rechazó Wyn con un gesto de mano que revelaba su aburrimiento.

.- Esta bien. – Sirius medito unos segundos, antes de la siguiente pregunta. - ¿Qué pasa cuando terminas un cuadro?

.- Que Andre dice si le gusta o no. – Replico la pintora con un tono cargado de desdén.

.- ¿Y si a Andre le gusta?

.- Se manda a enmarcar.

.- ¿Podrían estar en los marcos?

.- No, los escoge cada uno de nosotros, aunque Andre nos indica entre varios. – Wyn frunció su frente, señal de que estaba considerando en serio lo de los marcos. El moreno, espero ansioso por escuchar lo que dijera la joven. – Pero no. No hay sitio entre el marco y el cuadro para guardar nada. Al menos en la mayoría de los marcos.

.- Entonces hay una minoría de marcos que si servirían como escondite. – Wyn asintió distraída. - ¿Qué piensas, preciosa?

.- Creo, creo que es el marco. – Wyn se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación al tiempo que explicaba su teoría. – Verás hay ciertos clientes que piden que les cambiemos el marco. Y son ellos los que eligen el marco que ponen, y dichos marcos son bastante feos, la verdad, más que los otros. – La joven le dedico a su chico una mirada de "cuanto hortera anda suelto". – Pero en ellos si que cabría el polvo flipolizado ese.

.- Liofilizado. – Corrigió Sirius. - ¿Qué clase de gente es la que cambia los marcos?

.- Avery, Zabini, Parkinson… Esa gente. – Ante la respuesta de la joven, el auror esbozó una sonrisa astuta y radiante.

.- Los tenemos. – El moreno se levantó, abrazó a la chica antes de alzarla y dar un par de vueltas sobre si mismo sin que la pintora tocara el suelo con los pies. - ¡Eres genial! Eso fue lo que no hizo West: pedir que le cambiara el marco.

.- Vale, pero para que me estoy mareando.

.- Lo siento. – Sirius obedeció al instante, posándola en el suelo. – Olvide que en tu estado no te conviene dar vueltas.

.- ¿Qué estado? – Pero el moreno ya estaba ocupado pidiendo la orden de registro por la red Flu e informando a su jefe, como para responder a la pregunta de la joven que le miraba confusa.

.- ¡Maldición! – Gruñó el chico al cabo de unos segundos. – Ese juez idiota no me va a dar la orden.

.- No. Aunque hubiera estado bien... Tendrás que hacerlo a la vieja usanza: cuélate en la galería esta noche y consigue indicios para que nos den la orden. Quiero tenerles detenidos para el amanecer. – Ordeno Moody.

.- No creo que lo de colarse sea tan fácil. – Suspiro el moreno de ojos grises.

.- Yo tengo llave. – Las caras de los aurores se dirigieron hacia Wyn. – Bueno, no es una llave. Andre nos hizo una autorización ocular de esas para que entremos a trabajar cuando nos sintamos inspirados. Así que puedo entrar a la hora que quiera. – La Evans Naranja se encogió de hombros como si lo que acabara de decir no tuviera importancia cuando era la solución a todos los problemas.

.- Bien. Ve con ella, Black. – Al menos de los de Moody. Los de Sirius no paraban de aumentar en número y proporción.

&·&·&

.- Y mira mis tobillos… - Marlene señaló la citada parte de su anatomía. Ella y Lily estaban sentadas en el sofá con los pies apoyados en un puf junto a ellas. – Los tengo hinchadísimos. Parezco la Campanario…

.- ¿Quién? – Pregunto la enfermera confusa puesto que su desconocimiento de los personajes de corazón era inmenso. Sin embargo no era eso lo que la preocupaba.

Lo que la asustaba, y mucho, eran los estragos que el embarazo estaba provocando al cuerpo de Marlene. En el caso de la rubia no era tan preocupante, ya que ella estaba casada, pero en el caso de la pelirroja, que solo era la amante de un buscador que cambiaba de mujer como de calcetines, significaba su más absoluta derrota.

.- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Marlene? – Lily apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, y sollozo. – En cuanto James se entere de que estoy embarazada me dejara más tirada que una colilla… Pero sino se lo digo me dejara cuando vea que he perdido mis tobillos. Con lo que le gusta lamérmelos.

.- Ah,. ¿contigo es los tobillos? De mi lo que solía lamer era las rodillas. – Una mirada fulminante de unos ojos verde esmeralda, incito a la rubia a cambiar de tema. – Creo que no debes decirle a James que estás embarazada… - La expresión de los ojos verdes paso de homicida a sorprendida. – Sí, ya sé que no suelo mentirle a James, ni recomiendo a nadie que lo haga pero en tu caso es lo mejor… Después de la última exclusiva de Rita, no sé como podría reaccionar.

.- ¿Qué última exclusiva de Rita?

.- ¿No me digas que no lo leíste en Corazón de Bruja? – La pelirroja negó sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza, ni ante la mirada de censura de su rubia amiga. – Joder, Lily, en serio, dale un vistazo a la prensa rosa, aunque sea por curiosidad cuando vas al quiosco a mirar tus revistas médicas.

.- Estoy suscrita a las revistas médicas, así que me las mandan a casa. – Lily casi rió al ver la expresión desesperada de Marlene. – Esta bien. Dime que ha escrito Rita esta vez.

.- Pues el último artículo de Rita, es una entrevista en exclusiva con Ella Sinclair, la ex novia de James Potter…

.- ¿Ex novia? – Interrumpió la enfermera. – Pero que cabrón. No me dijo que había cortado. ¿Tu crees que es normal que la amante embarazada se entere de esas cosas por la prensa? Bueno, por su amiga que lee la prensa.

.- Es que él también se enteró por la prensa. De eso y de que es homosexual y que sus múltiples aventuras sexuales son solo una patética forma de enmascararlo.

.- ¡Santo Merlín! – Atino a exclamar Lily.

.- Sí. – Confirmo Marlene, encantada con la reacción de su amiga ante la noticia. – Como puedes imaginar James esta mosqueadísimo, y se muere por tener una ocasión de demostrar su hombría...

.- Lo note anoche. – Asintió la pelirroja ruborizándose al recordar el… "ímpetu", por decirlo suavemente, demostrado por su amante la víspera.

.- No me des envidia. – La rubia sonrió para demostrar a su amiga que bromeaba. – El caso es que no creo que debas decirle a James nada, al menos hasta que se le pase…

.- Tienes razón. Ay, que suerte tienes Marlene, tu ya tienes marido y no tienes que preocuparte por buscarle un padre a lo que quiera que venga. – Lily observó su vientre, que últimamente le daba tantos problemas.

.- No te creas, que como Lucas sea bisexual me divorcio. – Replico la rubia tajante.

.- Vamos, solo porque miro a Jonson…

.- El culo a Jonson, que no es igual… - Matizo Marlene.

.- No lo sabes, igual miraba sus pantalones. – Le defendió la pelirroja

.- Pues peor. Los pantalones eran espantosos. – La rubia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. – Ay, Lily, porque todo es tan complicado…

.- Las cosas son sencillas. Son los hombres los que nos las complican. – Corrigió la enfermera.

.- Ay, le has dado. – Suspiró la rubia.

&·&·&

.- Vale, ya has abierto la puerta. Ahora lárgate. – Wyn se incorporó y consideró la posibilidad de darle un puñetazo a Sirius, que estaba bastante insoportable. Luego recordó que sus conocimientos de artes marciales, no le fueron muy útiles en el pasado contra su novio, así que se limito a lanzarle una mirada altanera, y pasar por la puerta.

Sirius la vio entrar con una mezcla de cansancio y admiración. Lo segundo porque siempre le gustaron las mujeres decididas, lo primero porque una mujer decidida y embarazada entrando en el cubil de unos traficantes, era preocupante, ya que temía no poder protegerla.

.- Wyn, por favor, vete a casa. En tu estado no debes arriesgarte tanto. – Por esa razón hizo un segundo intento. De nuevo los ojos verdes rasgados le lanzaron una mirada desdeñosa.

Estaba harta de lo de su estado, solo porque tuviera la regla, que aún no sabía como lo sabía Sirius, no tenía porque quedarse encerrada en casa.

El punto es que ignoro de nuevo al auror, y se fue directa al almacén de pigmentos en polvo, sería el lugar más probable donde esconderían algo así. En eso habían estado de acuerdo los dos.

.- ¿Cómo identificaremos las córneas fusiladas? – Pregunto la chica una vez estaban en el almacén. Había olvidado cuanto polvo había para elegir en ese lugar.

.- Liofilizadas. – Sirius la lanzó un bote con cuentagotas que contenía un líquido naranja. – Ponles unas gotas de este reactivo: darán una disolución color magenta. Suelen ser de color amarillo palo.

.- Amarillo palo y Magenta. – Repitió ella con sorna. – Se nota mi sana influencia. Cuando te conocí, no distinguías más colores que los 7 del arco iris.

.- Y sigo diciendo que no hay más colores que esos, el resto os los habéis inventado tú y Rules.

.- Wyn esbozó una media sonrisa que se volvió entera, cuando un bote de pigmento reaccionó con el líquido naranja, dando la disolución magenta.

.- Sirius, lo tengo. – El chico se acercó, y sonrió.

.- Genial, vamos a llevarle las pruebas a Moody. – El auror la dio un beso rápido, antes de recolocarlo todo con un movimiento de varita, hasta dejarlo tal y como lo encontraron.

.- Pues va a ser que no. – La luz se encendió de pronto, deslumbrando a los jóvenes, cuando se recuperaron, se encontraron a Andre junto a dos compinches apuntándolos con la varita. Sirius hizo ademán de sacar la suya, pero el representante fue más rápido y le desarmó con un hechizo. – Ay, Wyn, que decepción: siempre son a los que más encumbramos los que nos traicionan…

.- Yo no te he traicionado: tú me traicionaste a mí. Me utilizaste. A todos. Solo para seguir con tus asquerosos negocios. – Wyn trataba de ganar tiempo para que Sirius concentrara la magia suficiente como para hacer hechizos sin varita. La joven no sabía como sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo sabía. Tal vez eran un efecto secundario de tanto encantamiento _telepatium_…

.- Confieso que pensé en comentároslo a ti y a Barlow, ya que me parecíais las personas con menos escrúpulos del lugar, pero él además de inmoral es bastante idiota y tu… Tienes demasiado carácter: en tres segundos que me hubiera descuidado, te habrías apropiado de mi negocio.

.- ¡No es verdad! – Protestó la joven de pelo caramelo.

.- ¡Claro que lo es! Pero si siempre me discutías los plazos de entrega de los cuadros. Y te llevaba tres segundos hacerlos, con las córneas hubiera sido peor…

.- No, porque jamás hubiera aceptado trabajar en algo tan repugnante como el trafico de ojos de fénix lixiviado. – corto Wyn con su tono más infantil.

.- Liofilizado. – A la vez que Sirius la corregía, empujó a la chica hasta sacarla del almacén por una zona de la pared, que el chico logró hacer intangible.

.- Atrapadlos. – Ordenó Andre con tono gélido.

.- ¿Adónde vamos? – Sirius la arrastraba por un pasillo abriendo cada puerta que se encontraba y examinando su interior. No debía convencerle lo que veía ahí dentro, porque la cerraba y pasaba a la siguiente. – Sirius, deja de jugar al precio justo y dime a donde me llevas. ¡Se nos van a escapar!

.- Busco una habitación con chimenea. – Explico el auror.

.- Hay una en el despacho de Andre. Es por aquí. – Wyn le indicó unas escaleras que ascendían. Una vez en la planta superior, la pintora le condujo hasta un despacho impresionantemente decorado.

,.- No entiendo como no sospeché que vendiendo esas horteradas monstruosas no se podían comprar estos lujos. – Comento Sirius al verlos.

.- ¿Horteradas monstruosas? Amor mío, no muerdas la mano que me ha proporcionado dinero para comprar la lencería que tanto te gusta. – Replico la chica con ironía mientras cerraba la puerta.

.- La lencería que más me gusta es tu piel. – El moreno guiñó con picardía uno de sus ojos grises, antes de lanzar los polvos Flu a la chimenea para hablar con su jefe.

.- Ah, Black que pronto. – Moody no parecía furioso por haber sido despertado a medianoche, de hecho ni siquiera parecía que estaba durmiendo. - ¿Qué cuentas?

.- Dos noticias una buena y una mala. – El maduro auror le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera. – La buena es que tenemos pruebas de tráfico de sustancias ilegales y una confesión verbal del sospechoso… La mala, es que nos pillaron de marrón, ahora nos buscan para matarnos y ellos tienen mi varita.

.- ¿Y cómo consiguieron tu varita?

.- Me distraje. – Sirius bajo la mirada avergonzado.

.- Ya me imagino con que… - Moody lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Wyn, que espiaba a través de las bolas de cristal que Andre tenía instaladas por toda la galería que no viniera nadie. – que sea la última vez, muchacho…

.- Lo será.

.- Alerta permanente, muchacho.

.- Lo sé, señor.

.- Bien, en tres segundos estaré allí con refuerzos. – Sirius ya iba a colgar, cuando su jefe volvió a llamarle. – Buen trabajo Black, como siempre.

.- Gracias señor. – El moreno se dirigió hacia Wyn, que observaba las bolas de cristal con el ceño fruncido, como si viera algo que no la gustara. - ¿Dónde están?

.- Los matones en las escaleras. Vienen hacia aquí. Además hay un grupo sacando las existencias de los almacenes, abajo. – Justo cuando la joven los señalaba apareció un grupo de aurores que los detuvo con las manos en la masa.

.- Iré a por los matones, tu quédate aquí. Por favor. – Algo en los ojos del chico, tal vez preocupación en cantidades astronómicas, hizo que Wyn accediera.

Sirius la dio un beso rápido antes de ir a por los matones, armado con una pistola aturdidora que acababa de encontrar en el despacho. No tenían ni idea de para que la querría Andre.

A través de las bolas de cristal, Wyn vio como su chico derrotaba sin menor problema a los dos matones y como se reunía con Moody y sus compañeros. Estaba considerando ir junto a ellos, cuando observó una figura que iba hacia el despacho: Andre había logrado escaparse e iba hacia ella.

Rápidamente, Wyn se armo con un candelabro de bronce bastante horrible, y se situó cerca de la puerta. En cuanto el representante entró, le atizo con todas sus ganas en la cabeza.

.- He capturado a Andre. – Le anunció la joven orgullosa a Sirius, cuando el joven fue a buscarla.

.- Muy bien, señorita. Sabía que usted tenía talento. Lo supe en cuanto la vi. – Aprobó Moody haciendo que ella se ruborizada complacida.

.- Nyssa, he encontrado mi verdadera vocación. – Fue lo primero que le dijo la ex artista a su amiga, cuando ella y Sirius se juntaron a comer con la morena y Remus, en su hotel, bastante vacío. Que el director de un hotel sea detenido por asesinato suele disminuir la clientela un tiempo.

.- Vaya, me alegro. Solo te ha llevado 21 años de vida y 3 trabajando en algo que hasta hace 3 meses que dejo de gustarte era tu verdadera vocación. – La felicitó la morena con su tonillo irónico. Al ver que los ojos verdes relampagueaban con furia, la joven mostró más interés. - ¿Y cual es tu verdadera vocación?

.- Voy a ser aurora. – Al oírlo, Sirius soltó un bufido, que le mereció una mirada asesina de la chica.

.- Wyn, cielo, pero para eso hace falta estudiar, ir a la academia… Y ya lo intentaste al salir de Hogwarts pero no te dejaron por las notas. – Señalo Nyssa en tono suave, como un domador hablándole a una fiera particularmente irascible.

.- Ya, pero entonces no tenía el apoyo del jefe de aurores: Alastor Moody en persona ha alabado mis méritos. – Explico Wyn.

.- Eso son solo palabras Wyn. – Sirius trató de que su novia recuperara el sentido común. - Entiendo que ahora que tu jefe va a ir a la cárcel, estés perdida y en paro… Pero igual te conviene un tiempo para descansar y sobre todo, para disfrutar de tu estado…

.- ¿Pero se puede saber a santo de que viene esa obsesión por mis ciclos menstruales? – La aspirante a aurora lo grito en medio del salón/bar lleno con las escasa personas que permanecían hospedadas, puesto que era la hora de comer, y todos se los quedaron mirando. Aunque ninguno de los miembros de la pareja reparó en la expectación que habían causado.

.- Pues ahora que lo dices. A mi me gustaría saber cuando pensabas contarme que estabas embarazada. – Rebatió el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

.- No estoy embarazada pero tranquilo el día que concibamos un niño, serás el primero en saberlo.

.- No mientas Wyn, que encontré la prueba en tu baño esta mañana y era positiva.

.- ¡Era de Lily/mía! – Exclamaron a la vez Nyssa y Wyn.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron de nuevo a coro las dos chicas, pero esta vez acompañadas por los chicos.

.- Debatamos esto en privado. – Remus observó todas las miradas fijas en ellos, y guió a sus amigos, en especial a Nyssa, a la que agarró del brazo, hasta su despacho.

.- Jopeta, me voy a quedar si saber el final. – Refunfuño una clienta que se había enganchado a la historia.

.- Esta bien. Repasemos:. ¿Estas embarazada? – Le pregunto el licántropo a su esposa.

.- No/Sí. – Contestaron a una Nyssa y Wyn. Luego las dos se lanzaron miradas de disgusto.

.- Conoceré mi estado yo mejor que tu,. ¿no? – La morena alzo ambas cejas en un gesto mitad irónico mitad irritado.

.- Eso no lo discuto, pero es que si te has hecho la prueba en el mismo baño que se lo hizo Lily, lo más seguro es que vieras la prueba de ella que es claramente positiva. – Rebatió su amiga.

.- ¿Y por qué es claramente positiva? – La ex pintora iba a contestar pero Nyssa levanto las manos dando a entender que no era necesaria la respuesta. – Olvida eso, con las nauseas que tiene, debimos imaginarlo antes. Pero que viera su prueba solo significa que no vi los resultados de la mía. Así que… ¡Podría estar embarazada!

.- ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? – Se pico Remus.

.- ¿Qué tono?

.- Como si fuera una perspectiva horrible. – El licántropo entorno los ojos dorados.

.- Pues sí: tu no quieres tener hijos y te pensarás que lo he hecho aposta y contra tu voluntad y me dejarás. Y yo me quedaré sola y embarazada y… ¡Y lo peor es que no sé que haré sin ti! – Sollozó la morena llevando sus manos a la cara.

.- Pues si que vas a estar embarazada: esos ataques hormonales no son propios de ti. – Nyssa sollozó con más fuerza al oír el comentario de Remus. Por su parte, Wyn golpeó el hombro del castaño a modo de castigo. – Era broma. ¿Pero como te iba a dejar por estar embarazada? Para empezar sé que todos los métodos anticonceptivos tienen porcentajes de fallo. Para seguir: no es que no quiera tener hijos, es que me da miedo procrear una raza de licántropos, mas desde que conozco a tu padre.

.- ¿Otra vez con eso? – Nyssa dejo de llorar y se revolvió contra el chico con furia. – Que el juez ese chalado no es mi padre.

.- Pues si tenéis los mismos ojos.

.- ¿Y qué? Snape también tiene los ojos parecidos a los míos y nadie cree que seamos parientes…

.- Creo que os estáis desviando de la conversación. – Les cortó Sirius, al ver que aquello empezaba a degenerar. – Tiene razón: lo mejor es que vayamos a casa de Wyn y que repitáis la prueba para asegurarnos.

.- Buena idea. – Admitió Nyssa. – Vamos.

Los cuatro se aparecieron en casa de las Evans, de donde Marlene ya se había ido, dejando a Lily recorriendo la casa, parándose ante ciertos muebles y susurrando cosas a su abdomen.

.- ¿Qué haces? – Wyn ladeó la cabeza y evaluó el grado de preocupación que debía adoptar en vista de la actitud de su prima.

.- Trato de averiguar en que lugar de la casa me quede embarazada. – Lily miraba pensativa la mesa del comedor. Exhaló un profundo suspiro. – Ya que el niño no podrá conocer a su padre, al menos sabrá donde fue concebido.

.- ¿Cómo que no va a conocer a su padre?. ¿No se lo vas a decir a James? – Pregunto Sirius con cierto nivel de mosqueo.

.- No, no quiero que nos utilice para demostrar ante le mundo lo macho que es. – El auror aún la miraba con el ceño fruncido. - ¡No me mires así, Sirius! He tomado una decisión y respétala. Y no vayas a decirle nada a tu amigo.

.- Déjalo, cariño. – Viendo que el moreno volvía a la carga, Wyn le hizo desistir. Por el momento. – ¿Te enrollaste con James sobre esa mesa?

.- Sí. – Contesto Lily extrañada por el tono de alarma de su prima.

.- ¿En la mesa del comedor?

.- Sí.

.- ¿En la mesa dónde comemos?

.- Sí. – Suspiro Lily.

.- Pero eso es asqueroso... Hacer esas cosas en el mismo sitio donde se come es antihigiénico. – Nyssa compuso una mueca de niña remilgada. - ¡Eres enfermera, deberías saberlo!

.- Ay, no me seáis puritanas, como si vosotros limitarais vuestra zona de juegos a la cama... – Lily desdeñó con un gesto las quejas de sus amigas, más aún, al notar como enrojecían ante su acertado comentario. – Además, no sabéis lo que me costó sacar a James de la cama, eso sí, luego tampoco hubo forma de hacerle volver ahí.

.- Vamos, que si yo ahora llamo a los inefables para que jueguen a CSI por aquí, me dejan la casa pintada de violeta fosforito. – Concluyo Wyn. – Pues esas cosas las podías hacer en casa de James, guapa, que allí come menos gente. Es como si Remus y Nyssa se enrollaran en la barra del bar de su hotel.

.- Cosa que nunca hemos hecho. – Se apresuró a aclarar Nyssa.

.- ¿Y por qué nunca lo habéis hecho ahí? – Se extraño Sirius, ya que él tenía ciertas fantasías que incluían a Wyn y la barra.

.- Sí. ¿Por qué nunca lo hemos hecho? – De repente, Remus veía las pervertidas posibilidades del lugar.

.- Ahora no, que a lo mejor estoy embarazada. – Nyssa se dirigió al baño, para disipar sus dudas al respecto mientras los demás se dejaban caer en el sofá.

.- ¿Por qué no le vas a decir nada a James? – Sirius aprovechó para volver a la carga con el tema. Viendo que la pelirroja iba a decir alguna impertinencia, el auror la hizo un gesto para que se calmara. – Sí, ya sé que cuando se pone en plan capullo no hay Dios que le aguante, pero es el padre, y tiene derecho a saberlo. Además, que tu no podrás con el niño y el trabajo sola…

.- Bueno, es que no pensaba hacerlo sola. – Lily se adelanto un poco en el sofá y tomo la mano del moreno de ojos grises. – Pensaba que el padrino me echaría una mano.

.- ¿Padrino?. ¿Yo? – La pelirroja asintió, complacida ante la cara de sorpresa del chico. – Vaya, es... No me esperaba que tu me pidieras algo así.

.- ¿Aceptas entonces?

.- ¡Claro! – Sirius ya se veía paseando al niño en su minimoto, enseñándole Quiditch... ¡Sería genial!

Por su parte, Wyn y Remus cruzaron una mirada de astuta inteligencia. Sin embargo, el licántropo rompió la conexión visual al abrirse la puerta del baño y salir de ella una Nyssa pálida.

.- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Estamos embarazados? – El lobito se levantó impaciente.

.- No. – Nyssa se dejo caer en el sofá. – Y ni siquiera hizo falta que me hiciera la prueba, por si te interesa saberlo...

.- ¿Y como sabes entonces que no...? .¡Ah! – Comprendió Remus.

.- Bueno, no importa. Yo pensaba pedirte que fueras la madrina de mi pequeño. – Lily tomo las manos de la morena que la miro muy sorprendida.

.- Pensaba que se lo pedirías a Wyn. – Nyssa observó de reojo la reacción de la joven con el pelo color miel, pero en vez de ponerse a gritar, estaba tranquila, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. – Pero me encantará.

.- Muy hábil, Lily. Acabas de enmarronarnos a los 4. – Aplaudió Remus.

.- ¿Yo? No. – La aludida alzo las cejas, simulando inocencia.

.- Sí, porque sabes perfectamente que Remus apoyará a Nyssa en todo, por lo que queda reclutado para la causa. En cuanto a mi, soy tu prima. Sabes que no iba a dejarte sola... Muy inteligente. – La felicito Wyn.

.- De algo tenía que servirme haber estudiado tanto. – Lily ni se molestó en tratar de negarlo. - Además, así tendré lo mejor de cada casa. Sirius y tu, gracias a las veces que os ha tocado cuidar a Ben, cambiáis pañales con la habilidad que los mecánicos de Fernando Alonso cambian ruedas. Y Remus y Nyssa son la clase de gente serena que hace falta tener cerca cuando un niño se pone enfermo. ¿Con amigos tan estupendos como vosotros quien necesita jugadores de Quiditch aspirantes a Macho Men del año?

.- Sí, tienes razón es eso. – Admitió Remus. – Esta bien, aceptamos, con una condición. – Lily le hizo un gesto de interés. – Si Sirius y yo logramos bajarle los humos a James, tu le dirás lo del niño.

.- Vale. – Accedió la pelirroja. – pero no creo que lo consigáis. Será mejor que me vaya a currar. ¡Chao!

.- Tendremos que hablar con James. – Dijo Sirius cuando la pelirroja se había ido.

.- ¿Podréis hacerle reaccionar? – Dudo Nyssa.

.- Desde luego. – Aseguró Remus. – Aunque no creo que sea suficiente: Lily es muy independiente y orgullosa, y jamás reconocerá que necesita a James para esto, tanto como a nosotros. – Los ojos dorados miraron a Wyn.

.- No. – Negó la chica al entender lo que decía. – Ni hablar. No pienso hacerlo.

.- ¿Por qué no? Eso hará que Lily se decida. – Insistió el licántropo.

.- Pero es horrible. Vosotros, no sabéis como es... No le haré eso a mi prima. Ni hablar. – Rehusó la ex pintora con expresión firme.

Remus le dedico a Sirius una mirada de "ya puedes convencerla", antes de anunciar que él y Nyssa volvían al hotel.

.- A ver que hacemos en la barra. – Les advirtió el auror mientras se iban. Una vez solos, se sentó frente a su novia.

.-No. – Dijo ella antes de que él abriera la boca.

.-Tienes que hacerlo. Sabes que no hay otra solución. – Wyn negó con la cabeza. – Si la cosa se va de madre le detendré por acoso.

.- ¿Lo prometes? – eso despertó el interés de la ex artista.

.- Lo juro. – Asintió Sirius. – Por mi moto.

.- Entonces lo haré. – Accedió Wyn, sabiendo que Sirius no metería a su moto en ese berenjenal sino fuera importante.

&·&·&

La operación "Extintor" empezó una semana más tarde. Remus y Nyssa habían decidido aprovechar la escasísima clientela para cerrar el hotel y tomarse unas merecidísimas vacaciones. El problema era la gran cantidad de comida que tenían en las neveras y que sería una pena que caducara, por esa razón, Nyssa le sugirió a su marido que invitara a comer a Sirius y James, que eran como una marabunta.

Naturalmente, solo era una excusa para tener a James allí y empezar a meterle en su dura mollera la idea de que tenía que ser menos engreído y confesarle a Lily sus sentimientos de una puñetera vez.

Lucas también se había unido a la causa, ya que temía estar con Marlene. Según el antiguo Raven, el embarazo había trastornado a su esposa, y se había empeñado en adornar la casa con fotografías de penes. (La terapeuta lo consideraba una manera sutil de comprobar si su marido era bisexual o no).

.- ¿Y que?. ¿Nyssa y tu lo hicisteis sobre la barra esta o no? – Quiso saber Sirius, mientras estaban comiendo en el bar.

.- Empezamos. Pero hicimos un quiebro extraño y nos caímos al suelo. Como estaba muy alto, nos dio pereza volver a subir, así que culminamos por aquí. – Remus con una botella de vodka en la mano derecha y el vaso para servirlo en la izquierda, señalo trazo una especie de círculo en el suelo. – Aun así estuvo bien.

.- ¿Sobre la barra esta? – James le miro con extrañeza. - ¿Estas en un hotel con 100 habitaciones, con 2 camas en cada una, y lo hacéis encima de la barra del bar?

.- A veces hay que ampliar los límites de la zona de juegos hasta sacarlos de la cama, James. – Comentó Sirius con el tono de quien esta dando una lección.

.- ¿Por qué? En la cama se esta bien cómodo. – Replico el moreno de pelo revuelto.

.- No, si ya nos contó Lily que sacarte de ahí es casi imposible. – Remus había empezado a frotar los vasos, en uno de sus juegos de barman.

.- ¡No es cierto! – Protestó James.

.- Sí, Marlene también me comentó una vez que ese era tu punto débil en el sexo. - Contradijo Lucas.

.- ¿Marlene te cuenta esas cosas? – Se extraño Remus.

.- Claro. Como a vosotros Nyssa y Wyn.

.- Oh, no. – Negaron los dos merodeadores a la vez.

.- Te aseguro que de la vida sexual de Wyn con Rosier yo no quiero saber nada de nada. – Dijo Sirius. Remus asintió, tampoco él necesitaba saber nada de la vida de Nyssa con Malfoy.

.- Pues haz el favor de decirle a Marlene que no te cuente esas cosas. – le advirtió James de mala leche. ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía que comentar su vida privada?

.- O por lo menos que se las venda a Rita Skeeter por un buen precio. – Sugirió Remus.

.- Es cierto, ahora estamos necesitados de pasta... – Lucas considero la posibilidad muy en serio. – Interesante.

.- No, no es nada interesante. – Contradijo James, empezando a picarse.

.- Vamos, James. No te piques es el precio de la fama: que todo el mundo venda las experiencias que tuvo contigo al mejor postor. – Los ojos castaños del jugador de Quiditch fusilaron a su amigo Sirius, que no pareció notarlo, ya que estaba dando un trago a su copa de vino.

.- Aquello no era nuevo. Desde que James se hizo famoso, Remus y Sirius, guiados por una solidaridad canina y cazadora, se habían confabulado contra él. El pobre e inocente ciervo que ni siquiera tenía colmillos para defenderse. ¡Ay, que mala es la envidia!

.- Todo el mundo, no. Lily no lo haría. – Apunto Lucas. Los dos merodeadores aprobaron la manera en que el locutor había introducido a la pelirroja en la conversación.

.- Oh, sí lo hará. – Aseguro Sirius. – Solo que no lo hará ni por dinero, ni por su carrera como Ella. Lily lo hará por venganza, en cuanto James se harte de ella y la deje.

.- Porque la dejará... – Al ver que el buscador no lo negaba, Remus cruzo una mirada preocupada con Sirius.

.- Ya sé lo que pasa aquí. – Cuando el moreno de pelo revuelto empezó a hablar, sus dos amigos le miraron preocupados. ¿Les habría descubierto? – Envidiáis mi éxito, y que mientras vosotros estabais con una sola mujer estos tres años, yo haya tenido una distinta cada noche. Ese es vuestro problema. – Como respuesta sus amigos se rieron con todas sus ganas.

.- Sí, claro, es lo que pasa James. – Se burlo Sirius.

.- ¿A que viene ese tono burlón? – Se pico el buscador.

.- A que te equivocas totalmente. ¿Qué te crees?. ¿Qué yo no hubiera podido cambiar de chica cada noche estos 3 años? Te seguro que siendo auror, las mujeres se te echan en los brazos. Pero suceden dos cosas: la primera y más obvia es que Wyn me habría matado. La segunda es que yo jamás pondría en peligro mi relación con la única mujer que me ha importado por un capricho pasajero. – Explico Sirius apasionadamente.

.- Increíble, Sirius ha madurado. – Remus negó con la cabeza, divertido. Era una de las cosas que nunca creyó que pasaría. – En cuanto a mi: te aseguro que no te envidio tus escarceos sexuales, más bien te compadezco por ellos. – Añadió el licántropo con esa seguridad desquiciante que a veces exhibía.

.- Vaya, hablo el experto en mujeres. – Se burlo James, con una carcajada irónica. – Y eso que solo ha estado con una mujer en su vida…

.- ¿Y para que iba a estar con otra? Nyssa me hace feliz. – Remus se encogió de hombros mostrando una exasperante indiferencia ante la pulla de su amigo. – En cambio tu, has estado con al menos 30 mujeres…

.- 80. – Corrigió James.

.- Fantasma. – Carraspeó Sirius.

.- Las que sean. El caso es que ninguna te ha hecho feliz. – Remus le dedico al moreno una mirada de padre que esperaba más de su hijo.

.- Te equivocas: Lily si me hace feliz. – Volvió a matizar la estrella del deporte.

.- Mm. – Comento Sirius. – Pues deberías currártelo más. Porque la estas perdiendo.

.- Sí. Creo que lleváis una semana sin veros. – Lucas se reincorporo a la conversación, al ver que la cosa se calmaba un poco.

.- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Quiso saber Remus.

.- Marlene y ella pasan ahora mucho tiempo juntas. – contesto el locutor.

.- Pero ha sido porque… - James se interrumpió iba a decir que fue porque Deirdre le había hecho entrenar, pero se dio cuenta que no era por eso. Si Lily hubiera querido verle, se le habría aparecido en la cama.

.- ¿Sí? – Remus alzo sus cejas con interés.

.- Hablaré con ella. – James bebió de un trago el vino que le quedaba en la copa y se levantó.

.- Pero trata de no ser muy vanidoso, recuerda que te hace feliz. – Señaló Sirius. – Estaría bien que de una vez la dijeras que la quieres desde la primera vez que la viste.

.- ¿Sí? – James le miro inseguro. Siempre le daba algo de miedo sacar su corazón de paseo y que alguien, y cuando decía alguien, se refería a Lily, se lo aplastara.

.- Sí, demuéstrala que no es un capricho. – Le animo Sirius. James se revolvió el pelo, antes de asentir, pero no muy convencido. Luego se desapareció.

.- Yo también me largo. – Anuncio Lucas. – Marlene me ha pedido que fuera pronto a casa. Por lo visto ha invitado a no se quien a cenar… - Y con un gesto de que prefería que le sacaran las amígdalas sin anestesia con un garfio oxidado que ir a una cena con los amigos de su esposa, el Raven se desapareció.

.- Suerte. – Le animo Remus. Cuando estaban solos, se volvió hacia Sirius. - ¿Llamo Wyn a ese chico?

.- Sí, pero me hizo prometer que lo detendría por acoso si se pasaba un pelo. – Contesto el moreno.

.- ¿Sigues molesto por que Wyn quiera ser aurora?

.- ¿Quieres quitarle el puesto a Marlene? – Ataco Sirius, divertido por el amago de terapeuta de su amigo.

.- Es la barra. – Replico Remus. – No cambies de tema¿Por qué te molesta?

.- No me molesta: me preocupa. – Matizo el auror. – No soportaría que le pasara algo malo.

.- Ella cree que la molesta. O que no la crees lo bastante inteligente como para ser aurora. – Las cejas del moreno se alzaron con incrédula sorpresa. – Me lo dijo ella.

.- Tengo que hablar con Wyn. – Con la actitud impulsiva que caracterizaba a Sirius el moreno se levantó y se dispuso a irse. – Adiós Remus, adiós Nyssa. Ya os contaré como sale lo de Lily y James.

.- ¿Nyssa? - Se sorprendió el licántropo. Al dar media vuelta, se encontró con la morena apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, mirándole curiosa. - ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – El castaño se preocupó. No quería que ella hubiera escuchado…

.- Desde que James dijo que solo habías estado con una mujer en tu vida. – Maldición, mataría a James. Bueno, sino salía bien lo de Lily lo mataba. Nyssa avanzo hacia él. – Yo jamás pensé… En fin, aquella noche fuiste… ¡Jamás lo hubiera dicho! En fin, casi me dieron ganas de preguntarte los nombres de todas tus ex para darlas las gracias por haberte enseñado…

.- Supongo que después de estar 2 años escuchando las andanzas sexuales de James y Sirius algo aprendí. – Dijo el licántropo con tono cauteloso.

.- O tal vez tengas un talento natural. – Nyssa se sitúo frente a él, y apoyo su frente contra la cara del chico mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al de él, con el estilo insinuante y meloso de un felino.

.- Tal vez… - Convino Remus, besando la frente de su esposa y rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo. – O puede que esto sea como el tenis en parejas, un trabajo en equipo.

.- Tal vez. – La morena repitió las palabras que su marido pronunció segundos antes, sólo que con una sonrisa alentadora. - ¿Te hace un partido?

.- ¿Contigo? Siempre. – Remus la cogió en brazos y la subió hasta la barra, donde empezaron a besarse a la vez que ella le rodeaba los glúteos con sus piernas.

Solo que el suelo estaba algo resbaladizo después de que a sus amigos les cayera una botella de agua, y Remus perdió el equilibrio arrastrando a Nyssa en su caída.

.- Pongo a Dios por testigo que algún día nos enrollaremos sobre esa barra. – Juro el licántropo desde el suelo.

.- ¿Hoy no, eh? Es que esta muy alta y ya que estamos aquí abajo… - Nyssa hizo un gesto para indicar que la daba pereza volver a subir.

.- Lo sé. – La comprendió su marido, con idéntico gesto de vaguería.

Gesto que quedo bastante desmentido ante el esfuerzo que ambos realizarían las horas siguientes.

&·&·&

Cuando Sirius llego a su casa, donde esperaba encontrar a Wyn leyendo periódicos en busca de un trabajo, (solo para demostrarle que no lo había), se encontró con una sorpresa: su chica no estaba sola.

Junto a ella, leyendo el periódico, estaba sentada una joven, vestida con una túnica blanca, a pesar de que se la notaba que no era bruja, y con su pelo castaño recogido en los laterales de su cabeza en dos especies de ensaimadas.

.- Cariño. – Le saludo la ex pintora según le vio con el tonillo irónico que usaba siempre que lo veía en los últimos días. Entre lo de obligarla a tomar medidas extremas con su prima y su poco entusiasmo ante las repetidas ofertas de trabajo que Moody le hacía a la joven, últimamente las cosas no iban bien. - ¿Te acuerdas de Leia? – La joven de pelo miel dedujo que no, porque añadió levemente irritada. – La novia de mi hermano Peregrin.

.- Ah, claro Leia. – Exclamo Sirius. Más conocida como "la loca" y eso entre la panda de chalados que vivían en el templo de su cuñado, entre los civiles ya no había termino psiquiátrico para describir su estado mental, según la opinión profesional de Marlene.

Leia era yanqui y se preciaba de buena actriz. Presumía de haberse presentado al casting de "La guerra de las galaxias" para el papel de la princesa de su mismo nombre, pero por razones incomprensibles, al menos para ella, fue rechazada. Aquello la traumatizó e iba por la calle vestida y peinada como el popular personaje.

Leia aseguraba que ese era su verdadero nombre, y que era una señal de que estaba predestinada al papel. Jenny que no sentía el menor aprecio por su hermana política había iniciado una cruzada personal para demostrar que ni su nombre, ni sus pechos eran auténticos.

.- ¿Y que haces aquí? – Se interesó Sirius con tono cauteloso. Su instinto de auror le hacía intuir una encerrona en la presencia de la actriz allí. Más que nada, que Wyn no sentía más aprecio por Leia que la misma Jenny.

.- Oh. Estoy… Estoy… - La loca joven tartamudeo y entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de recordar una lección prendida con pinzas y que hubiera olvidado. Wyn la dio un nada disimulado codazo. – Estoy ayudando a Wyn a buscar trabajo.

.- ¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y como va? – Al ver de que iba la cosa, Sirius sonrió divertido y se permitió hablar con cortesía.

.- Mal. Porque… - Leia le dio un vistazo a la chuleta confiando, en vano, en que Sirius no la estaba viendo. A su lado, Wyn rodó los ojos viendo los esfuerzos del auror por no desternillarse. – Porque no hay trabajos adecuados para ella. Y ninguno que se pague tanto dinero como el de… el de…

.- Aurora. – Concluyo Wyn, impacientándose al ver que la novia de su hermano no arrancaba.

.- Eso. Oh, espera. – La actriz fingió sorpresa, demostrando porque no fue la escogida para el papel de su vida y levantó el periódico. – Aquí hay un buen trabajo: solo dos horas al día, en un entorno de lujo y ganando 100 libras a la semana.

.- Es de chica de compañía. – Replico Wyn con una irritación que realmente sentía.

.- Oh, vaya. Pues esos son los únicos trabajos que quedan. O eso o convertirte en un ama de casa amargada, destrozando la vida de sus hijos, como tu… Ay, Wyn lo escribiste muy pequeño y no leo bien.

.- Déjalo, Leia he captado el mensaje. – A duras penas, Sirius logró hacer un gesto de que pararan. – Wyn, venía dispuesto a decirte que aceptes la proposición de Moody. – La joven le miro sorprendida, como la niña a la que le regalan el pony que siempre quiso por su cumpleaños. – No me negaba a ello porque te vea incapaz o porque no te vea a la altura para ser mi compañera, es solo que me da miedo que te pase algo… Por eso pienso solicitar estar contigo todas las misiones que te encomienden.

.- ¿Sí? - El moreno asintió con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se le echara encima y tratara de devorarle con un beso. – Eres el mejor, te quiero, te adoro…

.- Y todo gracias a mi actuación. – Leia se limpió una lágrima muy complacida consigo misma. – Mejor os dejo solos. Llego tarde al bautismo de Peregrin. – Y sin más se levantó y se fue. Si Wyn no hubiera estado tan centrada en Sirius habría previsto los problemas que tendría por culpa del bautismo de Peregrin, pero claro, ni siquiera oyó a su cuñada irse.

&·&·&

.- Hora de trabajar cielo. – Wyn terminó con la diversión con esas palabras. Al menos para Sirius, ya que ella parecía tan excitada como lo estuvo segundos antes en la cama, cuando se levantó desnuda y volvió con un pergamino.

.- ¿Trabajar? – Pregunto Sirius aún algo ido.

.- Sí. Moody nos mando un pergamino con órdenes. – La joven agitó el citado pedazo de papel y se sentó frente al auror.

.- ¿Nos? – Dos cejas negras se alzaron con suspicacia.

.- Sí. - Admitió ella algo azorada. – La lechuza llego después que te fueras al hotel de Remus y…

.- Por eso montaste el numerito con Leia. Porque se te echaba el tiempo encima. – Wyn tuvo la decencia de bajar los ojos verdes, algo avergonzada por la baja calidad de la artimaña. Pero Sirius se puso a reír. – La verdad ya te podías haber buscado otra socia…

.- Es que las demás estaba ocupadas. – La aspirante a aurora seguía con la mirada fija en la cama revuelta.

.- Deja de mirar abajo, que no tienes de que avergonzarte. Bueno, tal vez del mal guión de antes. – Sirius alzo la barbilla de su chica, la dio un beso suave en los labios y la hizo carantoñas hasta que logro que la joven sonriera. Sólo entonces desenrolló el pergamino. – Veamos que quiere Moody.

.- Se trataba de Magnus Marvell. El coleccionista de arte, sospechoso de oscurantismo y de exceso de crueldad con sus elfos… Antaño eso no tenía la menor importancia, pero la recién elegida nueva ministra, Amelia Bones, estaba dispuesta a erradicarlas y si para ello tenía que meter en la cárcel a los cabezas de familia de los apellidos más ilustres de la sociedad mágica, pues lo haría.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su jefa directa, Moody decidió poner al mejor en ello reforzado por su reciente adquisición civil.

El caso es que Magnus quería que le hicieran un retrato a su nueva amante, desnuda, y había oído hablar del talento de Wyn como pintora. Para los Sangre Limpia tenía cierto atractivo la idea de que los de Origen Muggle trabajaran para ellos, así que se había puesto en contacto con ella llamando a la galería.

Fue Frank Logbotton quien cogió la llamada, teniendo el sentido común de recordar que su jefe iba tras ese hombre y haciéndose pasar por agente de la galería. Pronto se lo contó a su jefe y Moody se apresuro a escribir a su "pareja de oro" como les llamaba ahora.

Las órdenes eran claras: Wyn estaba al mando. Sirius se haría pasar por su ayudante y no intervendría hasta que ella lo decidiera.

.- ¿Podrás soportarlo? Tenerme de jefa. – Pregunto Wyn, con un tono que daba entender que esperaba un no como respuesta.

.- Olvidas que mi jefa absoluta es una mujer. – Replico Sirius con una sonrisa. – Además será divertido: todo el día recibiendo tus órdenes y por la noche… - Una sonrisa maliciosa broto en la cara del auror mientras besaba a su jefa temporal en los labios. – Puedes seguir dándome órdenes.

.- Será un placer. – Wyn respondió al beso. Aunque luego su frente se arrugo al cruzar una preocupación por su cabeza. - ¿Y Lily? No podemos dejarla sola después de haber soltado a las fieras tras ella…

.- Tranquila, tendrá a Remus, Nyssa Marlene y muy probablemente a James para apoyarla. Además, es mejor que no nos metamos con Moody. Tu aún no le has visto furioso y es mejor que siga siendo así. – explico Sirius.

.- Bueno, vale. – La verdad es que Wyn no sonó convencida del todo. Pero ya había oído hablar de la furia de Moody y coincidía con Sirius en que era mejor no provocarla.

&·&·&

.- ¿Por qué tardará tanto? Ya debería de estar aquí. – Marlene se frotó las manos, ansiosa y preocupada.

.- Le mandaste a comer con James, Sirius y Remus. – Apunto Alice, poniendo la mesa para 6. Era una cena de parejitas: ellas dos y sus respectivos y otra pareja cuya identidad era desconocida para la joven de rostro amable.

.- Es cierto. – Marlene se llevo la mano a la boca y se dejo caer en el sofá preocupada. – Oh, santo Merlín. ¿Qué hice?. ¿Como pude mandarle a comer con semejantes hombres?

.- No son tan guapos. – Trato de tranquilizarla Alice.

.- ¿Cómo que no? – La embarazadísima rubia se puso en pie dispuesta a defender a sus amigos de lo que ella consideraba un insulto.- Perdona, pero aparte de mi Lucas, son los hombres más atractivos del mundo, sobre todo mi James. Eso que te quede bien clarito. Eh.

.- Sí, son los hombres, más guapos del mundo. – Convino su compañera con un suspiro que demostraba las pocas ganas de pelea que tenía.

.- ¿Qué? Alice, no se te ocurra ni mirarles. Sino tendré que contárselo a las pelirrojas de oro, y esas tres como poco te harán una cara nueva. – Tras la advertencia, Marlene se sentó de nuevo. – Decir que son guapos, por favor, que ganas de suicidarse tiene esta chica.

Alice volvió a suspirar. ¿Quién la mandaría recuperar su amistad con Marlene justo ahora que las hormonas del embarazo la tenían totalmente fuera de sí? Casi la daban ganas de reconsiderar lo de su propio embarazo, pero era tarde, ya se lo dijo a Frank y su suegra no estaba mucho por lo del aborto.

La ex Raven casi dio un brinco de alegría cuando vio que Lucas llegaba.

.- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pero no Marlene. La rubia se levanto con una agresiva agilidad, impresionante dadas sus nuevas dimensiones de culebra que se había tragado una ballena azul.

.- Animando a James para que se declare a Lily. – Lucas miro con extrañeza a la rubia. El humor de perros de su esposa le tenía un poco cansado, pero como dijera algo, ella le culparía así que no se atrevía a rechistarla. Trato de cambiar de tema. – Hoy es la cena. ¿no?

.- Sí. – Confirmo secamente la sicóloga.

.- ¿Y por qué no te cambias? – Lucas arrugo el ceño al ver el extraño aspecto de su mujer. Una camiseta de licra amarillo canario de tirantes y una falda azul pitufo con flores naranjas. La camiseta era alta, la falda de talle bajo, resultado: su vientre de embarazadísima quedaba al aire.

.- ¿Y por qué tendría que cambiarme? Me encuentro muy sexy así. ¿Tu no? – Le soltó con tono retador.

.- No. Vamos, es decir sí… - Por fortuna para el locutor en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. – Abro yo. – Y Lucas y Alice se pelearon por abrirla.

.- Hola, hola. – Cuando lo lograron se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida: sus invitados no eran otros más que Narcisa y Severus Snape.

.- Narcisa, Severus. – El tono de Marlene era pura miel y mermelada, mientras animaba a pasar a sus invitados. – Adelante, venir.

.- Traje tarta de acelgas. – Anuncio la rubia tras darle dos besos al aire cerca de la cara de Marlene, a modo de saludo. Por su parte, Snape musito algo que sonaba a _"hasta los cojones de la tarta de acelgas"_. – Espero que no te de nauseas.

.- Oh, no. Venga, tomaremos algo en la que viene Frank. – Marlene les invito a pasar a todos a la terraza para presumir de vistas.

&·&·&

Por su parte, Lily estaba muy aburrida en su casa, repasando los cambios que sufriría su vida una vez que diera a luz: nada de fiestas, de salir hasta las mil con sus amigas, se acabo lo de llevarse ligues a casa… Bueno, la verdad es que nunca hizo nada de eso, pero claro, ahora nunca podría hacerlo y eso la producía cierta nostalgia por sus años de soltería y libertad malgastados.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, y la joven se levantó arrastrando los pies. No se molesto en mirar por la mirilla, seguramente serían Jenny y Andrómeda, tratando de encasquetarle sus hijos a alguien para irse de compras. Y todavía tenían la cara de decir que era por el bien de Lily, para que practicara.

Pero no. La pelirroja se sorprendió al encontrar a un chico que podría haber sido guapo. Es decir, sino fuera por la pajarita, el pelo repeinado y la cara de idiota baboso.

.- ¿Sí? – Pregunto al fin la chica sin la menor amabilidad.

.- Lily, amor. – Los ojos verdes se desorbitaron de miedo. El desconocido sorbió por la nariz ruidosamente, haciendo que la enfermera palideciera. – Soy yo. – Y antes de que pudiera impedirlo el desconocido la estaba abrazando. - ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

¡Mierda! Era Milton Jackson.

-----------------------------------------

Bueno, seguramente no os acodaréis de este personaje, así que os refresco un poco la memoria: sale en el capítulo donde se habla de la desastrosa vida sentimental de Lily, es el primer acosador, el que la acosaba en el jardín de infancia, la pedía en matrimonio, logrando que Lily le pillara fobia a lo de casarse. ¿Ya?

Aclarado eso, anunciaros que a este fict le quedan 3 capítulos. Literalmente. Y además esos capis están escritos, es decir, que tengo el fict totalmente terminado y podría subirlo ahora mismo si quisiera. ¿Por qué no lo hago? Ay, porque me hace ilusión llegar a seiscientos RR, que en esta página nunca los he alcanzado. Pero tranquilos/as que no os voy a pedir 180 RR de golpe, más que nada, porque gracias a los hits sé que es imposible, porque todos tendríais que dejar uno y ya he asimilado que los hits no son realistas.

¿Y que voy a hacer al respecto? Simple, he sacado la calculadora y he descubierto que para lograr esos 180 RR en 4 capítulos tendría que tener al menos 40 RR por capítulo. Así que he decidido que hasta que no tenga al menos 40 RR no subiré el próximo. Es decir, el día que yo entre y vea más de 40 RR en el capítulo 20, 48 horas después máximo, tendréis el 21.

Sé lo que estáis pensando: _"que morro tiene esta chica, nos deja sin actualizar un mes y encima ahora nos viene con exigencias"_. Sí, es verdad hasta cierto punto. Por eso la próxima actualización, decidiréis vosotros cuando lo subo. Veamos qué método es más rápido... En caso de no conseguir los RR, yo lo subiría el 30 de Noviembre del 2005. (Sí, dentro de dos meses, el tiempo que me llevo escribir este capítulo.) Así que como vosotros/as veáis.

Bueno, ya os martiricé bastante por hoy.

Un beso.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana de día de Moony Gabriela.


	21. Secreto a voces

Hola, hola. Bueno, esto es alucinante. ¡40 RR en apenas una semana!. ¡Alucinante! No sabéis lo que habéis hecho. ¿Verdad? Me habéis enseñado que para tener RR solo tengo que haceros elegir entre una fecha lejanísima para actualizar o un número X de RR... Mm. Muy interesante. En fin, que mejor paso a contestar RR, que nos va a llevar un rato largo, aunque serán respuestas más cortas de lo habitual, porque sino no termino en la vida. En cualquier caso, de verdad, de corazón: gracias a todas/os.

Hermysiriusblack. No te preocupes por Marlene, solo tendrá unas pocas complicaciones... Sí, que Sirius y Wyn estuvieron graciosos, je, je. En este no salen mucho, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo. Muakis.

Lily Granger Potter. Tienes razón, Rita es como la Veneno de Rodrigo Leal, bueno peor... Mientras Nyssa y Remus consigan un lobito sobre la barra y no un esguince triple de espalda supongo que todo irá bien. El supuesto padre de Nyssa, anda por acá. Sí, que la persiguen los lobos a la morena... Pero supongo que la viene de familia. Besitos de sorbete de melón.

Silmarwen754. Uy, eso de que Sirius se harte de Wyn me ha sonado a deseo personal. Pues siento defraudarte, pero va a ser que no. Y como tu dices, en el peor de los casos se desfogan en la cama. Ay, sí que hacer con James, cosas que no hagan que Lily nos mate, preferiblemente, yo creo que el chaval se pondrá las pilas al fin, en cualquier caso, Lily de Milton no quiere ni la hora. Besotes. PDTA: Prueba lo del chantaje, ya ves lo bien que funciona.

Marghi. No te preocupes, yo los respondo a todos... Menos mal que empecé a hacerlo casi desde el principio. Sino me da algo. Besitos.

x l u c y d i a m o n d s x. Gracias por contribuir a la causa. Espero que el trabajo de historia te quedará bien. Siempre dejándolo todo para el último momento. Muchos besos.

Herm. Precisamente, esa era la idea, que los que nunca dejáis RR os animéis a dejar uno. Al menos de vez en cuando. o Disfruta tu semana de vacaciones.

Melisa-C. Gracias por entenderme... Pronto verás que pasa cuando James conozca Milton. MM. suena a título de película. Aunque no se parece en nada a ella. En fin, que espero que te guste. Nos leemos. PDTA: gracias por el RR del 19.

Lucemvicuna. No te quejes, que no he tardado ni una semana. Milton no esta enamorado de Lily, esta obsesionado, que no es igual. Aunque sí que el tío es raro.

Angelica. De pobre Lily nada, puede que tenga que lidiar con Milton, pero tiene también a James para calentarla la cama. Eso compensa. ¿No? Sí, la verdad que da pena terminar una historia... Pero lo bueno es que empiezas otra.

Súper Dollfie. Gracias por lo de cruel. Pobre Milton, apenas ha dicho tres frases y ya le odiáis... El pobre solo es muy pesado. Un besito.

Ginny84. Bueno, tal vez no sea justo, pero también a los lectores fieles os ha venido bien... Tenéis capi nuevo en menos de una semana. (Claro, que también podía haber salido mal, pero seamos optimistas.) Un beso.

Ireth. Sí, a este le quedan tres capis pero a PAAA, le quedan más de tres. Ese va a ser como de 40 o así, por lo que aún queda bastante. Y si, cuando termine este, estoy preparando otro de los merodeadores, pero bastante cortito. ¿Más tranquila? Besos. PDTA: de nada.

Caperucita Roja. Gracias por lo de chantajista. Besitos.

LaraG. A mi me pasa igual con James, en este fict no me gusta tanto, pero claro, Remus y Sirius están de vicio, y los hermanos de Wyn tienen un morbo... Besazos. PDTA. He visto que actualizaste, en cuanto termine voy a leerte.

Cris. Gracias, cielo.

Joyce Granger. ¿Amenazar? Yo eso de nunca. Ha sido chantaje. ;-)

Aloromora. Lo de Marlene es el embarazo, o igual no, porque tiene cada idea... te aseguro que James y Lily tardan menos de seis capis en juntarse, teniendo en cuenta que solo quedan tres. Besines. PDTA: suerte con el fict, me pasaré a leerlo.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. Mm. no solo me llamas cruel sino que me acusas de putear a mis personajes... ¿Qué me ha delatado? La diferencia es que a Lily no la tengo manía y a Bell sí. Aunque es curioso: con Nyssa no me pasa. Besitos de caramelo. PDTA: gracias por los dos RR.

Iraty Rowling (16). Hola, primer RR de este capi... Ya has visto que ahora la vida de Lily ha cambiado bastante... Y más aún. ¿Cómo llevas lo del gimnasio? Espero que mejor. Hasta ahorita mismo.

AnaLu. Lo de apreciar lo bueno es mutuo: ahora mismo os tengo verdadero cariño a todas. ;-)

Lunita102. (1). Tranquila, que pronto sabes lo que pasa. Más pronto de lo que todas pensábamos, la verdad.

Ivy potter black. De verdad, que no hay quien os entienda. Si haces capis castos y puros porque son sosos, si los haces un poco más... activos, son pervertidos. Pues ala, en este, todos en plan monjes de clausura. o. Un besazo.

Henar. ¿Presidenta? Mm. Suena interesante, el punto es como convencer a mi Jefe de que es idea suya y no tuya y mía... De verdad, es una persona fácil de llevar siempre que hagas lo que él diga, (o que le convenzas de que lo que has hecho es idea suya.)

Hacer públicas las cartas. No sé... ¿No te da miedo que nos encierren por locas o algo así? A ver si te pillo en el msn y lo hablamos más despacio.

Va, os quejáis de vicio por lo de las camas... Yo llevo tres días sin comer porque aquí nadie cocina. A la rata no la dejamos, desde que vio American Pie; yo a Bellatrix no la dejo porque trataría de envenenarme; ella no me deja porque me cree capaz de envenenarla; cuando a Draco le dijimos que le tocaba cocinar, puso la misma cara que si le hubiéramos dicho que se tirara a Sprout y Snape... Como no reacciona. Salir a comprar comida preparada, no, porque todos estamos en BYC, pedir que nos la traigan tampoco, porque la Trixie se carga al repartidor... Joder que hambre tengo.

Bueno, un besazo cielo, y cuidado con la espalda.

PDTA: el ojo te lo mando en hielo, para que lo tenga fresquito.

Pitu's Paddy girl. Gracias por apoyarme cielo, es que si entre iguales no nos apoyamos el mundo va a terminar peor de lo que esta. Ala, ya te aviso que se me ha metido la idea de los 600 entre ceja y ceja, y os voy a volver locas hasta que los consiga. Je, je. Besos.

Trixi-Black. No si ya sabía yo que me ibas a intentar la jugada de siempre... De hecho te iba a mencionar en la despedida, pero me acordé que en esta página no dejan más de un RR por capi, al menos ingresado... Je, je. Se te fastidió la idea. Me alegro que hayas vuelto, cielote. Besotes.

Lizzie Black 86. Felicidades por la memoria, nena, confieso que hasta yo tuve que leerme el capítulo en que salía para acordarme del nombre. Es que los secundarios no se me quedan... Kisses.

Rocio. Pues ya has visto que la gente se puso las pilas y bastante... Nada cielo, yo seguiré subiendo cosillas nuevas, espero que no te importe mucho que tarde más o menos, es que con presión, estas cosas no salen bien. Besitos. PDTA. ¿Clásico? Ops, yo soy demasiado joven para ser un clásico. ¡-¡

Iraty Rowling (17) Por pura curiosidad. ¿Te dio tiempo a leer el 18 antes de ir a la academia? La abuelita de Capri esta muerta cielo. Besitos.

Sailor Alluminem Siren. Tan codiciosa no soy, que "solo" quiero 600... La verdad es que no me importaría llegar a 700, pero como sé que no, que es imposible, me he puesto une meta difícil pero asequible. ¡Me alegra que te animaras a leerme! En fin, lo de Nyssa y Wyn, supongo que sí terminarán embarazadas, pero eso no la vamos a ver. Chao.

Nat. Ay, cielo, no es personal... Sí yo sé que tú has estado ahí todo el rato. Pero mira el lado bueno, de la otra forma, habrías tardado dos semanas como poco para leer esto, pero la gente se ha portado, y lo estás leyendo en menos de una semana. Besazos.

Elisaevans. Ya se lo he dicho yo a Remus y Nyssa renuncien a lo de la barra, que al final uno se rompe el cuello, pero no escuchan... Besazos.

girl10. (1) Bueno, 40 RR y 48 horas para contestarlos y subir el capi... Al final, ha sido menos, porque los fui contestando a medida que llegaban.

Jamesrocks (1). Tranquilidad, que pronto sabrás que pasa con Lily. Besines.

Sara Riddle. Si te soy sincera, necesito 50 RR por capi para llegar a 600, pero si yo os digo esa cifra os asusto, así que digo 40, y alguno se me despista y lo deja en un capi que no es el 20, yo sumo RR en el total, peor no entra en los que he pedido... ¿A que soy mala? Un Muaki.

Alice/Mikita. ¿Quieres que James le parta la cara a Milton? Ya verás que no es necesario... El pobre Milton, aparte de una obsesión desmedida con casarse con Lily, es inofensivo. Normal, que te liaras, yo también estuve a punto de perderme. Besazos.

Algida. Bueno, la verdad es que Lucas es hasta cierto punto responsable de que Marlene este así. Además, si huye se las tiene que ver con James... Besos.

Danna. La gran boda esta a la vuelta de la esquina... Gracias por escribir. Muak.

VickyPotter. Me encanta que te encante... ¿Así que la primera vez que escribes? No si en cuanto os tocan los finales reaccionáis rápido. ¿Meterme prisa? No, que va. Además, eso a mi ya no me afecta. Cuídate.

AnnaTB. Tienes razón: con el pesado ese, Lily se va a lanzar de cabeza a los brazos de James. Ya veremos que tal los va a Sirius y Wyn en su misión. Esperemos que bien, pero con esos dos... Besines de chocolate.

Mardaloves. Claro que tu RR ayuda y no solo a que actualice antes sino también, me anima a mí. Un pedazo beso de chocolate con leche.

Iraty Rowling. Bueno, si Nyssa y Wyn no salen en el HP original, es porque este fict transcurre en un universo paralelo al HP original... ya sé que todos pensáis que soy cruel y retorcida, (gracias, gente, por esos piropos) pero si James y Lily van a morir, no les hago perder tanto el tiempo como en este fict. Besitos de frambuesa.

SamanthaBlack33. Mm. pues no, Ella casi ha desaparecido del mapa, la que dará la vara es Rita, pero de Ella nos hemos librado. Dado lo cabezones que son Nyssa y Remus conseguirán lo de la barra o se partirán el cuello en el intento. A lot of besos.

Ale. ¿De verás crees que soy mala? Gracias por el piropo, cielo. Efectivamente eres el RR 40. Un beso.

BlAcK soPHIa. ¿Dos capis? Sí, pero después de este. El último capi es el 23, nena. Mm. algo nuevo tendremos entre manos... Muaks.

Sarah Bryan. Pues a no ser que hoy sea 30 de noviembre, (cosa que dudo), creo que no has tenido que esperar mucho. o

Laura P.E. ¿Así que tu parte preferida del capi anterior fue lo de los penes? Mm. Sin comentarios. Ya me dirás que es lo que más te gusta de este. (Que miedo.) Besines de lima limón.

Janadetroya (1). Ay, nena, no te agobies, que aunque termine esta historia, ya te buscaré algo para que leas. ;-) Oye, eso de "mi amenaza" no me gustó nada, que yo nos os amenacé, solo os hice elegir entre varias opciones. Je, je. Besotes.

**La profecía 21.**

**Secreto a voces.**

Por su parte, Lily estaba muy aburrida en su casa, repasando los cambios que sufriría su vida una vez que diera a luz: nada de fiestas, de salir hasta las mil con sus amigas, se acabo lo de llevarse ligues a casa… Bueno, la verdad es que nunca hizo nada de eso, pero claro, ahora nunca podría hacerlo y eso la producía cierta nostalgia por sus años de soltería y libertad malgastados estudiando enfermería.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, y la joven se levantó arrastrando los pies. No se molesto en mirar por la mirilla, seguramente serían Jenny y Andrómeda, tratando de encasquetarle sus hijos a alguien para irse de compras. Y todavía tenían la cara de decir que era por el bien de Lily, para que practicara.

Pero no. La pelirroja se sorprendió al encontrar a un chico que podría haber sido guapo. Es decir, sino fuera por la pajarita, el pelo repeinado y la cara de idiota baboso.

.-¿Sí? – Pregunto al fin la chica sin la menor amabilidad.

.- Lily, amor. – Los ojos verdes se desorbitaron de miedo. El desconocido sorbió por la nariz ruidosamente, haciendo que la enfermera palideciera. – Soy yo. – Y antes de que pudiera impedirlo el desconocido la estaba abrazando. - ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

¡Mierda! Era Milton Jackson.

Milton, era un compañero del jardín de infancia al que iba Lily. El que no hacia mas que preguntarla cuando se casarían y debido al cual Lily le cogió asco a la idea del matrimonio. Y ahora allí estaba, en la puerta de su casa...

El primer instinto de Lily fue cerrar la puerta, atrincherarse tras ella y llamar a la policía, a los aurores, al equipo antiterrorista de 24 para que la protegieran de ese demente. Pero no. Aquello sería de cobardes y además, Milton ya había entrado.

.- ¿Qué te parece mañana? Conozco una capilla preciosa... ¡Lily! – Milton sollozó, visiblemente emocionado. – Estoy tan contento de que nos casemos.

.- Milton, nosotros no vamos a casarnos. No podemos casarnos. – Cortó Lily en tono tajante.

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- Porque... – Buena pregunta, de repente la pelirroja se acordó de su estado. – Porque estoy embarazada.

.- Oh, dios mío. Que feliz soy. – La reacción de Milton no fue la esperada. En vez de asustarse y salir huyendo, corrió para abrazar a la enfermera. – Pronto seremos tres. Tendrás que dejar de trabajar para cuidar al niño... Espera. Si llevamos 15 años sin vernos... ¡El niño no puede ser mío!

.- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – Lily optó por ironizar ante la perspicacia de su pretendiente.

.- Pero no importa. Me casaré contigo igualmente. Después de todo el niño necesitará un padre. – Milton no iba a dejar que un par de células embrionarias le privarán de su trofeo.

.- El niño ya tiene un padre y yo... – Lily tomo aire, dispuesta a soltar la mayor mentira de su vida. – Yo me voy a casar con él.

.- Pero si te casas con él no te podrás casar conmigo.

.- ¡Exacto! – Exclamo Lily muy poco afectada por ello.

.- ¿Y quién es él?. ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?. ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre? – Madre mía, pensó Lily. Lo único que no podía soportar la pelirroja eran las canciones de Rafael...

.- Pues aunque no sea asunto tuyo contestaré a tus preguntas. Él es James Potter. Se enamoró de mi en la escuela. Y esta claro a que dedica el tiempo libre. ¿Por qué crees que estoy embarazada? – De ahí la exagerada reacción.

.- ¿James Potter? – Milton soltó una carcajada tan irónica como de alivio. – Lily, Lily. No seas fantasiosa: tu no eres el tipo de Potter. – Vaya, ese cabrón debía ser más famoso de lo que ella pensaba, puesto que hasta le conocían los Muggles. – Te lo has inventado porque sigues negando las ansias de casarte conmigo que tienes...

No me lo he inventado. Iba a decir Lily, pero no fue necesario. En ese momento, casi como si la pelirroja lo hubiera conjurado, James apareció en su salón y alzo las cejas, al ver al desconocido que a todas luces acosaba a su Lily.

.- ¿Quién es este tío? – Pregunto en tono cortante.

.- Oh, cielos. Es James Potter. – Exclamo Milton tan asombrado como si Lily hubiera hecho aparecer una ballena en medio del apartamento. Luego se adelantó y le estrechó del brazo. – Eres mi mayor fan. – Aseguro el muggle todo convencido.

.- ¿Quién es este tío? – James ignoró al desconocido y le pregunto a Lily, mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

.- Tenemos que hablar, James. ¿Puedo llamarte James? Tu llámame Milton. En fin. El caso es que quiero casarme con Lily, así que me gustaría que tu no te casaras con ella. ¿Lo harás? Gracias eres el mejor. – Milton dio un abrazo rápido a un alucinado James, antes de volverse a Lily y formularle su pregunta favorita. - ¿Y cuando nos casamos?

.- En serio: .¿quién es este tío? – Insistió James.

.- Pero Milton: .¿cómo vas a cargar con el hijo de otro hombre? Piensa un poco. Sé que te cuesta, pero inténtalo. – Lily trato de que el Muggle reflexionara, pero sin muy buenos resultados.

.- ¿El hijo de quién? – Pregunto James cada vez más perdido.

.- Nuestro hijo. – La verdad es que Lily no pensaba decírselo así. Bueno, la verdad es que no pensaba decírselo de ninguna forma, pero de aquella manera seguro que el chico se creaba un trauma.

.- ¡Ah, sí claro! Nuestro hijo. Y por eso nos casamos. – Por la entonación del buscador, la pelirroja comprendió, no sin cierta irritación, que James pensaba que ella se había inventado aquel par de mentirijillas para librarse de Milton. – Pues no Milton. – Al menos el moreno supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias, abrazando a Lily de forma posesiva. – Esta chica es mía, y no pienso cedérsela a nadie. Ni a ella, ni a nuestro hijo. – En ese punto el joven de pelo revuelto, se inclinó y le dio un beso a Lily en la tripa.

.- Oh, claro, eso lo entiendo. ¿Y cuando os casáis? – Mierda, pensó Lily. Estaba claro que Milton iba a insistir en ir a la boda, solo por si le pasaba algo a James y así poder ejercer de novio suplente.

.- En dos semanas. En la casa de campo que tiene James en el valle de Godric... – Replico la chica con seguridad.

.- Nos va a casar Peregrin, el primo de Lily. – James la siguió la corriente a la perfección.

.- Oh, vaya, parece que lo tenéis todo listo. – Se entristeció Milton, al verse sin argumentos.

.- Pues de hecho, no. Aun nos quedan muchas cosas que debatir. ¿Verdad, cariño? – Lily se volvió hacia James con una sonrisa empalagosa.

.- Cierto, tesoro. Tenemos muchas cosas que decidir. – Confirmo James antes de dirigirle una elocuente mirada a Milton. - ¿Nos dejas solos?

.- Oh, sí claro. Aunque... ¿Me invitáis a ir?

.- Claro/No creo que sea buena idea. – Dijeron a la vez Lily y James.

.- Oh, gracias, allí estaré será genial. Nos vemos. Adiós.

.- ¿Cómo que "Claro"? – En cuanto Milton se fue, James soltó a Lily y se encaró con ella. - ¿Te has vuelto loca? Invitar a ese loco a nuestra boda ficticia que no vamos a realizar...

.- Pues vamos a tener que realizarla. Conozco a Milton: no me dejará en paz a no ser que diga "si, quiero". Preferiblemente con él, pero como yo prefiero perder partes vitales de mi anatomía a casarme con él, pues va a tener que ser contigo... ¡Aunque todo sea una obra de teatro! y más te vale ser mejor actor que tu ex novia. – Lily le apunto con un dedo a modo de advertencia.

.- Vale, eso lo entiendo... ¿Pero porque has invitado a ese tío a la boda?

.- ¡Por qué aunque no lo hubiera invitado se hubiera colado igual! – Chillo Lily.

.- Pues que tío más insoportable. En fin, tenemos que organizar una boda en dos semanas a espaldas de la prensa. ¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? – James se dejo caer en el sofá y alzo las cejas de forma retadora.

.- Bueno, pues... Tu has tenido buena idea con eso de mi primo, él da el pego bastante bien como cura con su disfraz de Luke Skywalker. Así que eso es un problema menos. – Lily se sentó a su lado, lo bastante concentrada en el tema como para no entrar al trapo que le lanzó el moreno. – En cuanto al lugar, ese lago tan bonito que tienes detrás de tu casa de campo será ideal.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que hay un lago en mi casa de campo? O mejor aún: .¿cómo sabes que tengo una casa de campo? – Se sorprendió James.

.- Porque os vi a Ella y tu, en la exclusiva que le vendisteis a Corazón de Bruja. – Replico la pelirroja sin darle importancia al tema. Lo que era una fortuna para el chico, ya que si le hubiera dado importancia se hubiera tragado la revista y no por la boca precisamente.

.- La exclusiva se la vendió Ella. Yo no vi ni un Knut. – Matizo el famoso buscador.

.- Lo que sea... – Lily hizo un gesto de impaciencia y cambió de tema. – En cuanto al vestido: Wyn puede ayudarme con eso, gracias a Rules conoce a todos los diseñadores importantes. Él los meterá prisa, para que el vestido este en una semana o me vendan uno ya confeccionado. Respecto al catering: Nyssa y Remus nos pueden prestar a sus elfos. Y para terminar el tema logístico: flores y demás... Creo que Marlene lo hará perfectamente. ¿Me dejo algo? – Por su tono, la pelirroja estaba segura de no haber olvidado nada.

.- Pues sí que te lo dejas. – Por eso su cara sufrió un desagradable espasmo cuando James la contradijo. – La casa de campo no es mía, es de mis padres. Resulta que ellos pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando Ella y yo nos hicimos las fotos allí sin permiso, de hecho, fue la última vez que hable con ellos. ¡No puedo ir ahora y pedirles que me dejen las llaves así como así!

.- ¿Por qué no? Los padres se ablandan mucho cuando hay bodas y nietos de por medio.

.- Eso es lo que me temo: se ablandarán tanto que querrán conocerte a ti.

.- ¿Conocerme a mi? – La pelirroja palideció.

.- Y a tus padres...

.- ¿Mis padres? Me estoy empezando a sentir fatal. – Lily se levantó y a duras penas, logró llegar al baño, para vomitar en el vater.

"_Vaya, esta chica si que se mete en el papel._" pensó James con tono admirativo.

&·&·&

Entre tanto, en otra parte de Londres, otra persona se empezaba a sentir fatal. Bueno, la verdad es que se sentía mal desde hacía bastante rato, concretamente desde que se quedó embarazada. En realidad, Marlene tenía la impresión de que había tratado de salvar su matrimonio quedándose embarazada pero no la estaba saliendo nada bien, como tampoco la estaba saliendo bien la cena.

Narcisa no paraba de hablar de acelgas, logrando que Marlene le tomar asco a esa verdura. Alice fingía interés, pero se la notaba que estaba deseando huir de allí.

En cuanto a los hombres, no hablaban mucho, habían tratado de hablar de Quiditch pero Snape se había mostrado muy poco participativo.

Finalmente, Alice consideró que la tortura, es decir, la cena, ya había durado bastante, y con la excusa de que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar ella y Frank se largaron de ahí.

En cuanto a Lucas, Narcisa insistió en ver el jardín, ya que las flores que plantaba Marlene tenían fama en todo Londres, como la antigua Ravenclaw no tenía ganas de salir, el locutor se ofreció a acompañarla.

Snape, al que no le gustaba el aire libre, se quedo fusilando a Marlene con la mirada, mientras ella tamborileaba con sus uñas en la mesa.

.- Si quieres decir algo, Snape hazlo de una puñetera vez. – Dijo al fin la rubia, harta de las miradas acusadoras del joven de pelo grasiento.

.- ¿Te parece una buena idea que tu marido y mi novia estén paseando por tu jardincito a la luz de la luna? – Ataco el profesor de pociones.

.- Sí. Confío plenamente en mi marido. – Otra cosa sería si su marido estuviera paseando con Snape, entonces Marlene habría montado un pollo colosal. De momento la rubia decidió cambiar de tema. – Snape, debo admitir que eres admirable. En fin, tu novia esta desaparecida casi un mes, haciendo de esclava sexual para su ex novio y tu lo llevas tan bien. No pensaba que fueras así… - Un gemido llamó la atención de Marlene, haciendo que parara a media frase. ¡Snape estaba llorando!

Era algo tan inaudito, que la siquiatra no supo que hacer durante unos segundos. Descartó el primer impulso, (llamar a James y que trajera la cámara de fotos) y optó por seguir el segundo… Se acercó al joven moreno, se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

.- Tranquilo, Snape, nada es tan malo que no tenga solución…

.- Narcisa esta embarazada.

.- Joder. – Se la escapó a la rubia. ¡Y ella creía tener problemas! Luego recordó que aquella no era la reacción de una profesional, y siguió con un tono más calmado. - Digo… Bueno, eso no quiere decir nada. Tanto tú como Malfoy podéis ser el padre.

.- Soy estéril. – Joder, si James estuviera allí, ya estaría lanzando serpentinas. La propia Marlene tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no reírse, aunque tenía entre manos una primicia informativa.

.- Vaya, bueno pues… No importa. Los niños son siempre una alegría.

.- Uy, si. No hay más que ver tu cara y la de Lansbury. – Ironizó Snape.

.- Pues para que lo sepas: estar embarazada me ha realizado totalmente como mujer. Estoy encantada de la vida. – Declaró Marlene mintiendo como una bellaca. – Y… Oh, joder. – De repente una especie de contracción la hizo doblarse de dolor. Pero no podía ser una contracción. ¡Estaba de siete meses! .¿O era de 8?

.- ¿Qué? – Snape retrocedió, temeroso de haber sido el causante del gemido de la rubia. (O de que alguien le culpara de ello.) - ¿He sido yo?

.- Más quisieras idiota… Estoy de parto, así que tráeme al culpable enseguida.

.- Me será más fácil, si me sueltas el cuello de la camisa. – Mientras la histérica bruja hablaba, había estado agitando al joven de atrás para delante. En cuanto le soltó, Snape se apareció en el jardín en busca de Lucas y Narcisa.

.- ¿Dónde coño estabas? – Apenas Lucas se materializo a su lado, Marlene le golpeó en el hombro.

.- Donde tu me mandaste…

.- Eso da igual: vamos al hospital que estoy de parto. – Ordenó la rubia secamente.

.- Es imposible que estés de parto, Marlene. Estas de siete meses. – Señaló Lucas pacientemente. - ¡Y aún no decidimos sus nombres!

.- Pues eso se lo cuentas a los niños cuando salgan. Porque yo me voy al hospital contigo o sin ti. – Marlene se puso en pie decidida y se volvió hacia Snape. – Avisa a James es el padrino.

.- Si no hay más remedio… - Snape se encogió de hombros y arrastró a Narcisa, para aparecerse en casa de Lily, en busca de James.

&·&·&

.- ¡Lucas! – James ignoró los carteles de _"hablar en voz baja" _que adornaban todo el hospital, al ver al marido de su mejor amiga. También se paso por el arco del triunfo, los avisos de _"por favor, no correr"_ en su prisa por saber de Marlene. Tras él, iba Lily bastante tranquila. - ¿Han nacido ya¿Son niños? .¿Esta bien Leny?

Antes de que Lucas pudiera contestar, Marlene (aún embarazada y con cara de estar muy furiosa) salía de la habitación, seguida de un sanador jovencísimo. Lily le conocía: tenía 19 años, le habían llamado para ocupar la vacante que dejó el doctor Lecter y aquella era su primera semana, eso sí, se comportaba como si supiera más que nadie en todo el hospital.

.- ¿Leny?. ¿Estás bien? – Lily hizo con la boca una mueca de molestia, al ver los nervios de James. Si se ponía así de nervioso con su ahijado, con su hijo se desquiciaría totalmente. - ¿Por qué estás aun embarazada?. ¿No estabas de parto?

.- Oh, no. La Sra. Lansbury…

.- McKinnons Lansbury. – Corrigió Marlene sin que el joven sanador la hiciera mucho caso.

.- Ha creído que tenía contracciones, pero lo que pasaba era que lo niños estaban practicando magia. Esto es muy común en los embarazos múltiples: los niños se retan mutuamente, y en vez de dar patadas, se lanzan hechizos. – El sanador soltó una risita, provocando una mirada asesina de Lily y Marlene, que no le veían la gracia. – Las primerizas lo confunden con contracciones, pero en realidad, es algo bastante agradable.

.- ¿Agradable? – Aquello fue más de lo que Marlene pudo soportar. – Por curiosidad, niño. ¿Cuántas veces has estado embarazada de trillizos?

.- Nunca, verá, yo soy hombre y…

.- Ni siquiera tienes útero. – Completo la rubia en un tono muy poco agradable, como si carecer de semejante conducto fuera una tara genética abominable. – Pues sino sabes de lo que hablas te callas, porque te aseguro que no es nada agradable que tres niños se monten un duelo de magos sin varita dentro de tu útero. Y por cierto, Lucas, para la próxima vez me buscas un **médico adulto**.

.- Pero si yo soy adulto. Fui el primero de mi promoción en la escuela de médicos. Y estoy muy preparado para…

.- ¿Cuántos partos has atendido?

.- Ninguno. – El muchacho se ruborizó.

.- Lo que yo decía… - Marlene se volvió hacia su marido. – Lucas. ¿Es que no entiendes que estoy tratando de traer al mundo tres niños? Y tu entre tanto mirándole el culo a los compañeros de equipo de James.

.- Querras decir compañeras. – Intervino el sanador, que no entendía el peligro en que ponía su vida al estar frente a Marlene.

.- ¿Aun estas aquí? .¡Largo de aquí! Que es verte y se me alborota la guardería. – El sanador hizo un puchero antes de salir corriendo.

.- Como mola: le has hecho llorar. – Anunció Lily con una alegre sonrisa sádica.

.- ¿Qué es eso de que le miras el culo a mis compañeros? – Quiso saber James, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión amenazante.

.- Una paranoia de Marlene. – Lucas le resto importancia con un gesto. Grave error.

.- ¡No es paranoia! Te vi mirando el culo de Johnson cuando él y Deirdre fueron a buscar a James al juzgado. – Le acuso la rubia.

.- ¿Y qué? Tu también le mirabas el culo, y yo no me quejo.

.- ¡Sólo estaba mirando! No significa nada para mi. – Protestó la rubia ofendida.

.- ¡Lo mismo digo! – Aseguró su marido.

.- ¿Y si no significo nada para ninguno por qué coño os estáis gritando en medio del pasillo? – Intervino James, sin que ninguno pudiera contestar. – Por favor, que vais a ser padres. Y no una: sino tres veces. No podéis montar estas movidas por tonterías…

Los dos ex Raven aguantaron la regañina con la cabeza baja. A ninguno se le ocurrió mencionar, que todo lo que James había dicho, (salvo lo de los tres hijos) se le podía aplicar también a el y cierta pelirroja.

.- Pues tu y Lily os podíais aplicar ese cuento. – Fue Remus, llegando en ese momento con Nyssa, el que les hizo caer en ese detalle. - ¿Cómo estas Marlene? – Mientras el licántropo se interesaba por su salud, Nyssa la dio un beso en la mejilla.

.- Bien: sigo con la guardería en mi útero y a mi marido le molan los mismos hombres que a mi. Pero bien. – La rubia se encogió de hombros. - ¿Pero como os habéis enterado?

.- No es de lo único que nos hemos enterado… - Remus esbozó una media sonrisa lobuna y misteriosa.

.- Narcisa vino a verme. Bueno, a ofrecerme la tarta de acelgas que no os comisteis durante la cena a la que no nos invitasteis. – Nyssa puso los ojos en blanco al recordarlo. Además, que la prima de Sirius había interrumpido a la pareja en uno de… "sus momentos memorables". La morena la expulsó sin la menor consideración. - ¡Pobre Snape! El chaval debe estar de comer verde hasta los mismísimos.

.- Creo que lo de comer verde es lo de menos. Narcisa esta embarazada y el niño es de Malfoy fijo, porque resulta que Snape es estéril. – Marlene estaba deseando soltarlo. Una información así ella no se la podía callar mucho tiempo, y menos sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaría a James cuando se enterara…

Efectivamente el moreno, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, precediendo a una carcajada irónica que hizo coro con la de Remus. Por su parte, Lily entornó los ojos y Nyssa casi se cae de espaldas.

.- Oh, dios mío. Con lo cruel que acabo de ser con ella. Pobrecilla. – Se arrepintió la morena.

.- ¿Pero que dices? Si te has portado genial con ella. – La corrigió Remus. – Nos ha interrumpido cuando… tratábamos algo importante. Otra la hubiera matado y tu solo la sacudiste una patada en al trasero, metafóricamente hablando. Además, la tía que no se iba. (Que pesada con las acelgas.)

.- Espero que toméis preocupaciones cuando tratéis vuestros asuntos importantes. – Lily alzo las cejas para subrayar la seriedad del consejo.

.- Eso deberíais más bien hacerlo vosotros. – Remus sacó un periódico de su túnica. – Sirius y Wyn nos lo enviaron antes de partir a una misión secreta. Mirar la primera plana…

James y Lily tomaron el periódico que su amigo les tendía e hicieron lo que les pedía.

"_James Potter se casa. Reportaje exclusivo de Rita Skeeter. El jugador de Quiditch del momento, James W. Potter contraerá matrimonio dentro de una semana en su mansión campestre de Godric Hollows. La afortunada Lily Evans es de origen Muggle y trabaja como enfermera en la clínica Kimball. Dada la cantidad de trabajadoras de este lugar que han contraído matrimonio con jugadores de Quiditch, (el último fue el golpeador Jonson, compañero de Potter) la clínica esta siendo investigada por el ministerio bajo sospecha de uso de pociones afrodisíacas…"_

En ese punto había una anotación en rotulador rojo, con la letra elegante y aristocrática de Sirius: _"¿Ah, sí? Primera noticia."_

"_El director de la clínica, Meryadoc Evans, primo de la futura Sra. Potter, se ha negado a hacer declaraciones al respecto. Aunque Lily Evans no tuvo que recurrir a sustancias prohibidas para obligar a Potter a pasar por el altar. No, nuestra avispada enfermera ha usado el truco más viejo del mundo para cazar a un hombre: quedarse embarazada de él"_

_(Sigue en página 10 con las declaraciones en exclusiva de Ella Sinclair nada más saber la noticia. "Siempre supe de la existencia de terceras personas"_)

.- ¿Pero como coño se ha enterado de esto tan deprisa? – Susurró Lily asustada. Lo que más miedo la daba era la mención de su primo Doc en el artículo. No quería que los hermanos de Wyn, o la propia chica salieran perjudicados por su culpa. Además como Rita tirara de ese hilo, tendría para escribir artículos sensacionalistas para tres siglos, y ni siquiera tendría que retocarlos.

James se dio la vuelta y descargó el puño contra la pared. Tenía la esperanza de llevar todo aquello a espaldas de la prensa, pero ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo que sus padres se enteraran y tomaran cartas en el asunto.

.- ¿Entonces es verdad? – Se asombraron los demás.

.- Más o menos. – Lily miró a ambos lados del pasillo y dijo. – Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y os lo explico.

.- Vale, vamos a mi casa. – El ofrecimiento de Marlene no era gratuito: para empezar nadie sabía donde estaba su casa y la de Lucas. Para seguir, de paso alguien la fregaría los cacharros.

Camino a la salida, se cruzaron varias compañeras de Lily, que la felicitaron emocionadas, como si hubiera llegado la primera en una carrera de velocidad.

.- Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos. – Dijo una.

.- ¡Esa es mi niña! Nos has dejado como a aficionadas. – Terció otra.

.- Te llevas a la mejor de la clínica. – Fueron las palabras de la jefa de enfermeras, que además de felicitar a Lily, abrazo a James en plan maternal. (Sobando su celebrado trasero en el proceso, de forma muy poco maternal.)

Finalmente, lograron salir de la clínica y llegar a casa de Marlene y Lucas. Una vez allí, Nyssa, que era una amante del orden, no pudo resistirse a lanzar un hechizo que fregara los cacharros de la antigua Raven.

.- ¿Entonces os casáis? – Quiso saber Lucas.

En pocos minutos, James les puso al tanto de la situación, aunque a Remus le pareció que su amigo creía que el embarazo de Lily era parte del engaño. Iba a sacarle de su error, pero la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

.- No se lo has dicho. – La acuso el licántropo cuando logró quedarse con ella a solas.

.- Sí se lo he dicho. - Se defendió Lily.

.- ¿Y por qué cree que lo del niño es mentira?

.- Ay. No lo sé… Pero aún no le voy a decir la verdad. Ya se lo diré cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

.- ¿Y eso cuando será?. ¿Cuándo vuestro hijo sea abuelo? – Presionó Remus.

.- No. Será antes. De momento: tengo que organizar mi ficticia boda. Para ello tengo que convencer a mi primo Peregrin que se haga pasar por cura y prepararme mentalmente para el momento en que tenga que tenga que conocer a mis suegros.

Era el clásico día en que Lily tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía, ya que en cuanto pronunciaba las palabras estás se hacían realidad. En ese momento, sonó un chasquido y los padres de James se aparecieron en el salón de la casa de Marlene.

.- Papa, mama. – Durante unos segundos, James se quedo paralizado como un cervatillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. Pero no tardó en rehacerse y plantarse en la cara una sonrisa. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

.- Oh, fuimos a buscarte a tu casa. Pero como no estabas decidimos que debías estar en casa de uno de tus amigos del alma. Decidimos empezar por la de Marlene. ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo, pequeña?

.- Oh, genial. – Marlene sonrió falsamente, y se inclinó para recibir el cariñoso beso de la madre de James en su mejilla.

.- Y tu debes de ser Lily. – Dedujo el padre de James erróneamente al ver a Nyssa. La morena trato de abrir la boca para sacarle de su error, pero el hombre empezó a dar vueltas entorno a ella, recordándole la primera vez que vio al padre de Malfoy. – No te imaginaba así... No sé, no eres el tipo de mi hijo.

.- ¿Se puede saber por qué ese señor esta mirando a mi esposa como si fuera un thestral de carreras? – En ese momento, Remus regresó junto a Lily al salón, y no le gustó demasiado ver el examen visual al que era sometido su mujer.

.- Remus, este es mi padre: Jason. Papa, seguramente no te acuerdes pero este es Remus Lupin uno de mis mejores amigos. Ella es Nyssa, su esposa. – Les presentó James con tono poco entusiasta.

.- ¿Cómo le voy a conocer si nunca me lo has presentado? - James puso los ojos en blanco: sino le había presentado 27 veces a Remus, era porque se lo había presentado 37. - Y en cuanto a Nyssa... – Jason miró a Lily pensando que era Nyssa. – Es una pena que este casada con él, porque ella es más tu tipo..

.- No cariño. – Su esposa Blanche, le agarró del brazo, dispuesta a ayudarle. – Ella. – Señaló a la morena. – Es Nyssa. Y ella. – Apunto a la pelirroja con el dedo. – Es Lily.

.- Ya lo sé, cielo. No soy tonto. – Protestó el hombre.

.- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. – Contesto su mujer. Lo cierto es que la bruja sospechaba que se lo tendría que explicar a su marido un par de veces más. Entre tanto, Blanche se acercó a Lily. – Encantada de conocerte, Lily. Veo que una vez más Rita Skeeter ha mentido: eres una belleza y no un cruce entre gárgola y troll.

.- ¿Ella ha dicho eso de mi? – Lily tomó de nuevo el periódico y... Sí, ahí estaba en la página 8. y era el mayor halago que Rita la dedicaba.

.- No la hagas ni caso... – Blanche la arrebató el periódico, lo arrugo, lo lanzo por encima de su hombro y con un hechizo lo redujo a cenizas. Todo ello sin parar de hablar. – Esta celosa de ti y resentida contra mi hijo por dejarla tirada casi en el altar... Pero eso no fue culpa solo de mi James. De cualquier forma no e hubiera casado con ella, porque yo con tal de evitarlo, le habría atado a la cama.

.- Ah. – Se limito a decir la pelirroja. Aunque lo que de verdad quería preguntarle, era si también pondría pegas a ese matrimonio.

.- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. – Blanche hizo un gesto invitándola a seguirla al jardín de Marlene.

.- Claro. – Lily la dejo ir por delante antes de seguirla.

.- Suerte. – Le animaron Marlene y Nyssa. Los chicos estaban tratando de meter al padre de James en la cabeza quien era Nyssa y quien era Lily.

.- ¿Así que enfermera en Kimball? – Pregunto a bocajarro su futura suegra en cuanto llegaron al único banco del jardín.

.- Sí, así es. – Lily se sentó. El embarazo la tenía muy fatigada.

.- Yo también. – La pelirroja la miro con extrañeza. ¿Ella también que? – Quiero decir que yo también era enfermera en esa clínica. De hecho cacé a Jason de la misma manera que tu has cazado a mi James. Me quedé embarazada y le obligue a casarme conmigo... – Los ojos castaños de Blanche tan parecidos a los de James, aunque sin la calidez que caracterizaba a los del chico, recorrieron a la joven de forma calculadora. Tras unos segundos de inspección visual, asintió de forma aprobatoria. – Es un placer conocer a una jovencita que ha estudiado los clásicos.

Lily la miro alucinada. Durante unos segundos se planteó decirla la verdad: que no se había quedado embarazada aposta, que solo había sido un accidente. Sin embargo algo la detuvo. Admitir que el embarazo fue un accidente, era admitir que no se tomaba en serio los métodos anticonceptivos, cosa que era tan cierta como vergonzosa para una enfermera. Y Lily prefería que se la considerara una "buscona calculadora" a una mala enfermera. Optó por otra defensa...

.- Se equivoca conmigo, Sra. Yo quiero a James. A mi manera siempre le he querido. Aunque a veces me saca de quicio... Pero le quiero. Este niño es una sorpresa para mi. Pero es la mejor de las sorpresas. – Lily sonrió de forma soñadora. – Y le quiero tanto como al padre. Puede que un poco más y todo...

Blanche siguió examinándola unos segundos más...

.- Entremos, este frío no puede ser bueno para vosotros dos. – De nuevo la pelirroja siguió a su suegra sumisamente. Una vez dentro Blanche anunció que se iban. – Lily, espero que podamos conocer a tus padres pronto. Y cualquier cosa que necesitéis...

.- Bueno, nos gustaría casarnos en el lago que hay en su finca de Godric Hollows. – Pidió la pelirroja con encantadora timidez.

.- Desde luego. James tiene las llaves. Id allí y hacer los preparativos que creáis oportuno hacer. – Se despidió la mujer antes de desaparecer junto a su marido.

En cuanto sus padres se fueron James se dejo caer en el sofá, con un suspiro de alivio.

.- Bueno, parece que sobrevivisteis a unos padres. – Comento Lucas con tono despreocupado. – Ahora solo os faltan los de Lily...

.- Esta vez la que se dejo caer en el sofá fue la pelirroja aludida... Prefería enfrentarse a un ejército de dragones armada con una varita de plástico antes que oír el discurso de sus padres sobre "relaciones prematrimoniales", ya que, al contrario que los padres de Wyn, los de Lily estaban bastante chapados a la antigua.

.- Olvidémonos de los padres por el momento... Tenemos que preparar un montón de cosas si queréis casaros en dos semanas. – Nyssa, la amante de la organización por excelencia, se preparó para ponerse al mando del barco. – Bueno, el lugar ya lo tenéis. ¿El cura?

.- Pensamos en Peregrin.

.- ¿Peregrin? – Lucas repitió las palabras de James con un alzamiento de cejas cargado de incredulidad.

.- Sí, con ese disfraz de Jedy parece un cura... Dará el pego. – Pareció que el ex Raven iba a alegar algo, pero Marlene lo silenció con una mirada homicida, que por fortuna, James no vio.

.- Bien. Una cosa menos. – Nyssa iba apuntando las cosas en un cuaderno de Agata Ruiz de la Prada que había encontrado por allí. La morena permaneció unos instantes pensativa. - ¿Vestido de novia?

.- Pensaba hablar con Wyn, para que hablara con Rules y que metiera prisas a alguno de los diseñadores que es cliente suyo. – Contestó Lily. – Aunque si ella se ha ido con Sirius en misión secreta, supongo que tardará así que...

.- Pero cielo, tu no necesitas a Wyn para que le pida ayuda a Rupert. – Aseguro Nyssa. – El otro día cuando fui a hacerme la cera, él me comentó que estaba encantado contigo, que tienes un pelo precioso, y que será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nunca cambies de peluquero... En resumen, que puedes ir tu en persona y pedirle ese favor.

.- ¿De verdad?. ¿Y crees que lo hará así, porque sí? – Desconfió la pelirroja.

.- Bueno, te pedirá que le invites a la boda, pero te lo puedes permitir. – Lily asintió y Nyssa apunto otra cosa en la lista. – Catering... No hay problema. – Nyssa lo tachó sin darle más importancia.

.- Nuestros elfos se aburren desde que cerramos temporalmente el hotel. Les encantará poner la comida de la boda. Solo tendréis que sentaros con ellos a negociar el menú. – Explico Remus.

.- ¿Logística? Vamos, las flores, los manteles, los regalos de recuerdo para los invitados, los músicos...

.- Alto, Nyssa. – La frenó James. – Queremos una falsa boda sencilla...

.- James, ya es demasiado tarde para eso. desde que toda la sociedad mágica se ha enterado de que te casas y sus padres acaban de dar su aprobación, cualquier cosa parecida a una boda sencilla es inconcebible. – Señaló Marlene sensatamente.

.- Rita buscará cualquier pequeño fallo para destrozarte. – Añadió Lucas.

.- Los manteles, es fácil. En el hotel celebramos banquetes nupciales, y tenemos manteles especiales para esos eventos. – Recordó Remus, mientras Nyssa asentía. – Lo malo son las flores y los músicos: la floristería con la que trabajábamos ha cerrado por reforma esta semana y la orquesta la contrataban los novios...

.- Tranquilos, yo puedo encargarme de eso... – Se ofreció Marlene. – Uno de mis pacientes es músico y las flores me encantan. Solo tendrás que venir conmigo a dar el visto bueno. Lo mismo digo para los regalos.

.- Gracias, Marlene. – La pelirroja sonrió con calidez. Sus amigos eran geniales, en menos de media hora habían solucionado todo lo referente a su boda.

.- Sólo falta una cosa. – Lily miró sorprendida a Remus, que a su vez miraba la lista de Nyssa. La expresión de extrañeza de la morena se tornó agresiva, al deducir lo que según su marido faltaba. – La despedida de soltero. No me mires así Nyssa, tengo que hablar por los que no están aquí, y Sirius se moriría del disgusto si supiera que ni siquiera mencionamos el tema...

.- Me temo que Sirius también morirá cuando yo le comente a Wyn que el tema se mencionó en nombre de su chico. – Nyssa sonrió con dulzura, al menos con los labios, ya que sus ojos negros seguían echando chispas.

.- Pues a mi me parece buena idea... – Marlene les sorprendió a todos. – He oído hablar de un boys con unos chicos macicísimos. Podíamos ir.

.- Ni hablar. – Cortaron los chicos en tono celoso.

.- Parece buena idea. – Replicaron las chicas.

.- No lo es, no habrá despedida de soltero barra soltera. – Negó James.

.- ¿Por qué no? – Se molestó Lily.

.- Porque como Marlene ha dicho, Rita convertirá el fallo más inocente en artículo de primera plana. ¿Qué quieres, Lily?. ¿Salir en la portada de El Profeta, lamiendo el ombligo de un tío cubierto en aceite de bebe?

.- Perdona, pero yo **JAMÁS**, me he enrollado con nadie que trabaje en un local de striptease. Cosa que no se puede decir de **OTROS**. – Se defendió la pelirroja fusilando al Buscador con sus ojos verdes.

.- Es por eso que quiero que se haga la despedida de soltero: porque James me debe una desde hace 3 años. – Le musitó Remus a su esposa al oído. Nyssa ladeó la cabeza evaluando si debía creerlo o no.

.- ¿Y por qué no hacéis una cena conjunta? – Interrumpió Lucas. – Es algo que esta muy de moda: la despedida de solteros es una cena con los dos novios y todos los invitados. Rita no podrá decir nada malo de eso...

.- Buena idea. – Admitieron los dos.

.- Podríamos hacerlo en vuestro hotel. – Sugirió Marlene mirando a Remus y Nyssa. – eso os dará publicidad y os ayudará a salir a flote de nuevo.

.- Genial. – Aceptó la pareja.

.- Pues ya esta todo. – Nyssa cerró el cuaderno con una sonrisa satisfecha.

.- Sí, voy a hablar con Rupert. ¿Me acompañas Nyssa?

.- Claro, Lily.

.- ¿Nos vemos luego en mi casa, James? – Quiso saber Lily. – Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

.- Vale, sí, nos vemos. – Accedió el moreno. Una vez que las dos chicas desparecieron, el joven buscador captó algo en los ojos de Remus. - ¿Qué?

.- Nada. – replico el licántropo con una sonrisa de que era algo, pero que James se divertiría más si lo averiguaba el solito.

&·&·&

.- ¿Qué tal te fue con Rules? – Cumpliendo si promesa, James acababa de llegar a la casa de Lily.

.- Genial. El vestido es precioso. Vendela (quien quiera que sea) lo llevo en un desfile. Solo tienen que hacerme un par de arreglitos, pero estará listo dentro de 5 días. – Replico la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, invitando a James a sentarse.

.- ¿Y de que querías hablar? – Pregunto el moreno.

.- Yo... – Lily tomó aire, antes de soltarlo – Quería darte las gracias por prestarte a esta farsa. No tienes porque hacerlo, en fin, podías dejar que Milton me amargara la vida eternamente y...

.- No. – James la hizo callar posando un dedo en sus labios. – No puedo. – Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada en la habitación, mientras los dos se miraban y el moreno estaba a punto de confesar de (una maldita) vez sus sentimientos.

RING – RING.

El inesperado sonido del timbre los hizo dar un brinco.

.- Iré a abrir. – Lily se levantó con alivio. Durante unos segundos, la pelirroja temió que se la declarara, y ella no quería que eso pasara. ¿O, sí? - ¿Quién es?

.- Tus padres, tesoro. – Al asomarse por la mirilla, efectivamente, estaban sus padres.

.- No estoy. – Mintió inocentemente la pelirroja. James enarcó una ceja. ¿sino estaba quién había contestado?

.- Lily, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. – La voz de la madre de Lily, era bastante severa y grave. A James no le cupo duda, de donde había sacado la pelirroja sus dotes de mando. – Abre la puerta. – La joven suspiró a la vez que obedecía.

.- ¿Te parecerá bonito, no? – La mujer, alta y delgada, con el pelo moreno y vestida con un traje bastante paleto no espero a que su hija cerrara la puerta, para pegarla la bronca. – Nos hemos enterado de todo por el periódico ese que leen los magos...

.- ¿Por el periódico? Pero sino estáis suscritos... – Era la esperanza que había sostenido a Lily. Darle largas a la madre de James y "casarse" antes que sus padres se enteraran.

.- Mi hermano nos lo mandó. – Aclaro el padre de Lily. A James le sorprendió que ese hombre tan severo y estirado, vestido con traja de raya diplomática, fuera pariente del Steven Evans, el padre de Wyn. Aparte del pelo rojo no se parecían en nada.

.- Y su mujer... – Por muy enfadada que estuviera Lily con sus tíos en ese momento, no dejaba de comprenderlos.

Sus padres llevaban años picando a Steven y Nora con el tema de que Jenny y Doc tuvieran un hijo sin estar casados, así que en venganza, les habían informado de que su hija menor iba a casarse de penalti.

.- ¿Pero que te dijimos de las relaciones prematrimoniales¿Eh¿Eh? – Bramó la mujer, avasallando totalmente a su hija.

.- Que no debía practicarlas. – Atinó a decir Lily con un hilillo de voz y sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

.- ¡Exacto! Ya hora sabes porque. Lo único que has sacado es que te llamen puta en la portada del un periódico. Y con toda la razón del mundo: acostarte con un hombre sólo porque era famoso y encima, meterte en medio de una relación seria... Ni a la peor ramera del mundo se le podría ocurrir.

.- ¡BASTA! – James se levantó furioso y se interpuso entre su prometida y su madre. Lily alzo sorprendida los ojos, más cuando vio la expresión de James. Jamás, en su vida, le había visto tan furioso. Ni siquiera los Slytherin habían conseguido llevarlo a esos extremos. - ¿Pero usted quien coño se cree que es para hablarle así a nadie, y menos a Lily?

.- Su ma...

.- ¿Su madre?. ¿Seguro? Porque la trata peor que si se la hubieran regalado con los cereales... – El tono furioso de James logró que la mujer cerrara la boca. – Y para que lo sepa Lily no ha hecho nada malo. Todo son invenciones de la víbora venenosa de Rita Skeeter que lo único cierto que ha dicho es que nos vamos a casar. Pero no nos casamos de penalti.

.- ¿No?. ¿No estás embarazada, tesoro? – Eso lo dijo el padre de Lily, y parecía desilusionado. La decepción hizo que apareciera el parecido con su hermano.

.- No. No lo está. – replico James por ella con seguridad. – Y nunca nos hemos acostado juntos. Todo se trata de una treta ideada por mi representante para salvar mi reputación después de mi ruptura con mi novia. – Explico el buscador. – Pero por favor, guardennos el secreto.

.- Pues claro que os guardamos el secreto. – Se apresuro a convenir el padre de Lily. Su madre en cambio le miro ceñuda. – Pero con una condición: no le digáis a mi hermano que no esta embarazada. – Su hija le miro sorprendida. – Si, cielo, veras, es que Steven me lleva machacando un montón de tiempo con eso de que el tiene un nieto y yo no. ¡Uno a cero! Me suelta cada vez que me ve. Pero ahora yo puedo ganarle al fin. Dos a uno en nietos. Y dos a cero en bodas.

.- ¿Dos? – Repitió Lily temiendo lo peor.

.- Oh, sí. Tu hermana Petunia también esta embarazada de su marido Dursley. – Lo que la pelirroja se temía: ese pobre niño nacería con seises tatuados por todo el cuerpo. ¡Un momento! Su padre había dicho...

.- ¿Marido?. ¿Petunia se ha casado? – Inquirió la pelirroja sorprendida.

.- Sí, Lily, y tu eres tan mala hermana que no te dignaste a acudir a la ceremonia. – Su madre aprovechó para atacarla.

.- ¿Cómo iba a ir? Petunia no me invitó, ni siquiera sabía que se casaba. – Se defendió Lily con tono herido. James entornó los ojos: su suegra no le estaba gustando nada. Ni siquiera él, en su época más cruel, machacó así a la pobre muchacha.

.- Eres bruja, debiste haberlo percibido. – Le espetó la morena mujer.

.- Bueno, bueno... Haya paz. – Intervino el padre con tono conciliador. – No pasa nada. Lo importante es que Lily se va a casar con este chico que es obvio que la quiere mucho, sino no la hubiera defendido de esa manera... Y eso para mi es más que suficiente. Ya nos informaréis de los detalles de la boda, y si necesitáis ayuda para algo...

.- Tranquilo, le avisaremos. – James estrechó la mano de su suegro con una sonrisa. Luego el hombre beso a Lily en la mejilla. La mujer no se despidió, a no ser que contemos como tal, la mirada cargada de desprecio que dirigió a la pareja antes de irse. – Tu madre es una cabrona. – Soltó James en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no le oían.

.- ¡No hables así de ella! – Protestó la pelirroja, revolviéndose contra él con una furia que sorprendió a los dos. – Ella... Ella... es mi madre y... – Lily fue interrumpida por un sollozo.

Un segundo después James se encontraba con los brazos de Lily estrechando su cuello, su cara enterrada en su pecho y sus lágrimas empapando su camisa. El joven, rodeó con un brazo su espalda, apoyó la otra mano en la nuca de la muchacha y beso el pelo rojo.

.- Tranquila, no pasa nada...

.- Sí que pasa. Ella me odia. Prefiere a Petunia. Nada de lo que hago la parece bien es...

.- Una zorra. – Completo James.

.- No. – Negó ella suavemente.

.- No entiendo porque dejas que te trate así: la Lily que yo conozco hubiera mordido a cualquiera que la pisoteara así. Temo por Rita como la pilles por banda. – James se quedo pensativo unos segundos. – Bueno, la verdad es que **ESPERO** que la pilles por banda.

.- Ya pero ella es mi madre. La debo respeto. No puedo tratarla mal. – explico Lily. – ¿O cuando tu madre te saca tus fallos tu la llamas de todo?

.- Supongo que no... – Admitió el buscador con un mohín. – Pero como resulta que ella no es mi madre, no pienso consentirla que te critique cuando yo este delante. Y como vuelva a llamarte puta, me da igual que sea tu madre o la reina de Inglaterra: la lanzo una maldición y nos quedamos tan anchos.

Mientras el moreno hacia su declaración de intenciones, Lily había dejado de llorar y le estaba mirando embelesada. De hecho, el pañuelo que iba a usar para sonarse los mocos debería de utilizarlo para limpiarse las babas.

Antes de entrar en la fase babosa, la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él, al encuentro de su boca, que la recibió en principio con sorpresa, luego con entusiasmo.

.- Vamos a la cama... – Sugirió/rogó Lily, haciendo una pausa brevísima en el beso.

.- Lily, por favor, que nos falta una semana para la boda. Ya casi esperamos. – James no lo había dicho muy en serio, pero la poca seriedad que había, se esfumo como humo cuando ella le acarició el ombligo y empezó a descender, desabrochándole el botón. – O nos vamos a la cama.

&·&·&

RING – RING.

.- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Con ese gruñido Remus se despertó y miro el reloj. - ¿Quién puede llamar a estas horas?

.- Espero que no sea Narcisa para hablar de acelgas. – Musitó Nyssa con voz somnolienta y una sonrisa en la cara.

.- ¡Que graciosa! Pues como sea ella te la paso. – La amenazó Remus mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono.

.- Ay, pobre chica. – Suspiro la morena hablando en serio. Lo cierto es que la pobre Narcisa la daba mucha pena... Gestando al anticristo que estaba la pobre.

.- Dígame... – Replico Remus.

.- Mama, que soy yo. Soliman tu hijo adorado. – replico una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

.- Me parece que se ha equivocado... – Al principio Remus no reconoció la voz, pero tras unos segundos... - ¿Sirius?

.- Sí, mama, soy yo. – El moreno estaba en una cabina de esas rojas en medio de la campiña. La misión que les había encomendado Moody había requerido que Wyn y él cambiaran de aspecto. Sirius se había tenido que cortar el pelo y teñirse de rubio. Su chica llamaba al peinado "Malfoy's Resurrection". Por supuesto estaban bajo identidades secretas y no podían comunicarse con nadie. – Trabajando con la burra de mi jefa en el campo.

.- Uy, que no te oiga Wyn llamarla burra. – Le aconsejó Remus. – Las mujeres no encuentran eso romántico. ¿Y para que llamabas?

.- Para que veas que no me olvido de tu cumpleaños. ¿Recibiste el regalo que te envíe?

.- ¿Te refieres al periódico? Sí lo recibí y se lo enseñé a tus hermanos... – El licántropo capto perfectamente la clave. Aunque tampoco era tan difícil. – Y todo se desarrolla mejor de lo que había previsto: habrá una ceremonia especial.

.- ¿Una ceremonia con pastel? – Se interesó el animago.

.- Sí. En una semana y oficiada por Peregrin. ¿Sirius? – De lejos le llego un "Toma, toma y toma".

Sirius había soltado el teléfono y estaba dando brincos, o al menos intentaba darlos en el limitado espacio de la cabina.

.- Joder, tío, digo mama, que buenos que somos. – Dijo el auror cuando volvió a coger el teléfono.

.- Ya te digo: somos los mejores. – la falta de modestia del licántropo hizo que su esposa, que no se había perdido detalle sonriera. – Suerte con el trabajo campestre. Procurar terminarlo esta semana u os perderéis el pastel. Y recuerdos a la burra de tu jefa.

.- De tu parte. Chao mama. – la despedida de Sirius hizo que Remus colgara con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Ha llamado para saber cómo iba? – Nyssa vaciló entre lo irresponsable que le parecía la actitud de sus amigos, y lo divertida que le resultaba su impaciencia.

.- Sí. – Remus volvió a la cama y a los brazos de la morena. Retiro uno de los tirantes del camisón y empezó a besarle los pechos.

.- Remus, no. Quiero dormir. – Gimoteó la chica, con una sonrisa encantada ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

.- Ya que estamos despiertos... – Contestó Remus, sonriendo como un lobo hambriento.

TOC – TOC.

.- ¿Y ahora quien coño es? – Gruño el licántropo molesto, porque esta vez llamaban a la puerta.

.- No sé. iré yo. – Nyssa ya se estaba levantando cuando Remus la paró. - ¿Qué?

.- No voy a dejar que salgas así a la calle. Podría ser un violador... Voy yo. – Remus se levantó y se puso un batín. Cuando iba a salir, Nyssa estaba a su lado, también cubierta con un batín. – Esta bien. Vamos. – Suspiró el licántropo.

Mientras bajaban a la planta inferior, oyeron que la puerta se abría y que alguien entraba por la cocina.

.- Remus, no hagas tonterías. Estas en libertad vigilada. - Nyssa agarró del brazo al chico y le dedico una mirada de advertencia.

.- Lo sé. – Contestó Remus, sin hacerla demasiado caso, la verdad.

Un ruido procedente de la cocina, les indicó que el intruso (o intrusa) había tropezado. Llegaron justo cuando se estaba levantando, y Remus en la clásica actitud merodeadora de "deja inconsciente, átalo y pregunta" le lanzó un Desmanius sin molestarse en encender la luz o averiguar quien era el intruso.

.- ¿Pero que coño haces? – Gruñó Nyssa encendiendo las luces y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho molesta.

.- Neutralizar a un intruso. – El tono de Remus era una imitación tan perfecta de la voz de Moody, que la morena rió a su pesar.

.- Bueno, veamos a quien acaba de "neutralizar" el super auror. – Nyssa se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil... - ¡Mierda!

.- ¿Qué? – El licántropo se alarmó por el tono de su esposa.

.- ¡Has aturdido al juez Graves! – La joven se apartó para que su marido lo viera.

.- ¡Joder! – Remus corrió a buscar una poción revitalizante. Lo que menos necesitaba es que el juez que instruía su causa pillara un rebote y le mandara a la cárcel. Nyssa no tuvo ni tiempo de parpadear, cuando el castaño había vuelto.

En pocos segundos, Nyssa le dio la poción al juez, que empezó a despertarse.

.- Oh, Merlín. – Exclamo el hombre al enfocar y encontrarse el precioso rostro de Nyssa a escasos centímetros de su cara. – No hay duda de que has heredado la belleza de tu madre...

.- Oh... Gracias. – Nyssa sonrió sin saber muy bien que decir. Ella nunca se llevó muy bien con su madre.

El hecho de que ella hiciera la de "Helena de Troya", es decir, que se fugara con otro hombre (y la mitad de la fortuna de su marido) en medio de la noche cuando su hija solo tenía quince años, la había provocado cierta inquina hacia Nerea Sullivan.

.- Juez Graves. – El aludido volvió la atención hacia Remus, que le miraba nervioso. – Siento mucho la maldición que le lancé...

.- Tranquilo, me alegra saber que mi... tu esposa esta bien protegida. – El joven licántropo respiro con alivio ante la actitud comprensiva del hombre lobo mayor. Luego reparó en un detalle. ¿había estado a punto de confesar que Nyssa era hija suya?

.- ¿Y que hace usted aquí, señoría? – Quiso saber Nyssa interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Remus.

.- Pues yo... Queria decirte que conocí a tu madre. – Conocí. Curiosa expresión. De reojo vio a Remus vocalizando: " que es tu padre, cielo". Ella estuvo tentada de sacarle la lengua.

.- ¿Por qué no pasáis al salón del televisor? Los sofás son muy cómodos y podréis hablar tranquilamente. – Sugirió el licántropo. Graves asintió. - ¿Quiere tomar algo?

.- Oh, sí. Una aspirina me vendría muy bien. – Pidió el juez, ya en el salón.

.- Marchando. – Nyssa trató de escabullirse a la cocina, pero Remus la volteó y la empujo a sentarse con el supuesto ex amante de su madre.

.- ¿Y la conoció mucho? – No había forma más sutil de preguntarlo, decidió la morena.

.- ¿Qué si fuimos amantes? – Pero vista la respuesta de Graves, estaba claro que sí las había más directas. Nyssa cabeceó. – Sí, hace mucho tiempo.

.- ¿Cómo 21 años y 9 meses? – Sugirió Remus desde la cocina.

.- 22 años más bien. – Matizo el juez. – Antes de que a mi me mordieran, Nerea estaba apunto de dejar a Sullivan por mi. – Nyssa alzo una ceja. Su madre siempre estuvo a punto de abandonar a su marido. – Pero cuando me convertí en un licántropo, me volví arisco. Tenia miedo de hacer daño a las personas que quería y las fui alejando de mi. Gracias, Remus. – El joven dejó la aspirina y un vaso de agua antes de volver a la cocina. – Tienes que comprender, pequeña, que yo no era un niño como tu marido cuando me mordieron: era adulto y me costó más aceptarlo...

.- Claro, lo entiendo... – Nyssa sonrió. – Supongo que mi madre cortó con usted...

.- Llámame de tú, Nyssa. Si no te importa... Y sí, ella rompió conmigo. dijo que para aguantar gilipolleces ya tenía a su marido. – Desde la cocina, a la morena la llegó una risita. – Debiste pasarlo muy mal cuando te dejo sola con tu padre para irse con ese... Hombre.

.- Bueno, sobreviví.

.- Ella me dijo una vez que me le encontré que tu eras lo único perfecto que habíamos, vamos, que había hecho en su vida. – Graves hizo una pausa para beberse la imagen de la joven que tenía delante. – Y tenía toda la razón.

.- Gracias. – Nyssa se ruborizó. O Remus tenía razón y ese hombre era su padre biológico, o la estaba tirando los tejos descaradamente a tres metros escasos de su marido.

.- Bueno, debo irme. – El juez se levantó bruscamente. – Aunque me gustaría volver. Tal vez cuando abráis de nuevo el hotel podría venir a comer un día.

.- Nos encantaría. – Remus apareció como por arte de magia al lado de su esposa para despedir a su presunto suegro. Una vez que se fue, se quedo mirando a la morena con su cara de "ya te lo dije" más irritante.

.- Bueno, puede que el crea ser mi padre. Pero puede que no lo sea. – Nyssa se negó a dar su brazo a torcer. – Además, puede que aún no fuera licántropo cuando me engendró.

.- Claro, claro... – Dijo Remus con tono burlón.

.- Lobito mío, borra esa expresión irónica de tu cara, o ya te puedes ir buscando otra habitación para dormir, porque en mi cama no te metes. – Le aviso la morena.

.- Borrada. – Pero cuando Nyssa se volvió el brillo burlón seguía ahí. Sin más palabras se dio la vuelta, llego a su cuarto y se encerró en él. Remus llego a la puerta unos segundos más tarde. – Venga, cielo, abre. Era broma... Cariño.

Nyssa entre abrió la puerta lo justo como para sacarle la lengua y volver a cerrarla. Remus suspiró y se acomodó en la habitación de al lado.

Una hora antes del amanecer, notó el cuerpo cálido de su mujer tendido a su lado. Sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Uf, hacía tiempo que no escribía yo capítulos de 27 hojas, (bueno, con los RR). ¿Qué tal¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado y ahora hablemos del futuro... 

En el próximo capítulo, el penúltimo, seguirán los preparativos para la boda de James y Lily, a los que se unirán Wyn y Sirius, de vuelta de su super misión. ¿Cuándo lo podréis leer? Pues cuando me mandéis...

No, es broma. Como os habéis portado, este capítulo os voy tranquilos, el 22 subirá el fin de semana del 15 de octubre, (puede ser, viernes, sábado, domingo o lunes...), pero vamos, que lo subiré de mejor gana si para entonces he pasado de 500. ;-). Ay, lo siento, es que lo de chantajear es adictivo.

Un besazo, gente fantástica y maravillosa.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana de día de Moony Gabriela.


	22. El funeral de Peregrin

Hola, hola. Y aquí estamos de nuevo con el penúltimo capítulo... Snif. No aún no lloro. Las lágrimas para el 23, que a mi me da mucha pena terminar los ficts... En fin, pero antes, vamos a por los RR, que no han estado mal en número... Sí, 515 RR. ¡Solo faltan 85 para 600! Bueno, luego hablamos de eso...

Monikilla-tonks (20). Y tanto que tenía las 40, como que el tuyo me llego después de subir, pequeña. Sí, chica, Ella es insoportable, insoportable, que diría Benito de los Gavilanes. Ya, pero los amigos de Lily lo hacían por su bien, para que comprendiera que hay cosas mucho peores que estar con James... La verdad que para los estudios que tiene la niña la costó pillarlo. Muaks.

Made (20). ¿De verdad te aclare lo del juez? Porque a mi me suena a sarcasmo. Tranquila, que yo les dejo juntos, pero sino es al final, no tiene emoción. Bueno, la verdad es que la obsesión de que es gay, Lucas se la alimenta bastante a Marlene. Uf, yo creo que Moody no reparte bajas por maternidad fácilmente... Besitos de caramelo.

Melisa-C. Me alegra que sigas ahí... Uy, cielo, lo de más pronto de lo esperado, ya va a ser imposible.

SamanthaBlack33. ¿Te llamas Jenny o es alguna de tus otras personalidades? En fin, que siento haberte hecho alucinar. Es lo que pasa cuando subo antes de tiempo, no estáis acostumbrados/as y os impactáis. Por eso no lo suelo hacer. Ey, que en el 21 fui buena y no hice chantaje. Me reservaba para este. Besines de chocolate caliente.

Silmarwen754. MM, pues dado que la moda de los chantajes la impuse yo, voy a cobrar derechos de autor: quiero la quinta parte de cada RR que te dejen. De momento yo voy a seguir tu ejemplo y a ser ordenada.

Lily y James: a este paso el chaval se entera de lo del embarazo, cuando la vea con la tripa de ocho meses.

Milton: sí, un poco bobo sí que es. A estas alturas no le iba a buscar a James un rival serio.

Narcisa y Snape: por favor, no menciones la tarta de la verdura que empieza por "a", o puede que venga la rubia a dar la vara. Ya verás, sí lleva a Draco ahí dentro, nos va a salir de color Shrek por culpa de la dieta de su madre.

Nyssa y Remus: oye, que en los intentos en la barra, no los interrumpieron.

Sirius y Wyn: más bien las órdenes que no acata son las de Moody.

Lucas y Marlene: es que la rubia es menos sutil, que los colores de las túnicas que lleva, y ya es decir.

¿Cuándo dices "Merodeadores al poder" seguro que no quieres decir "en tu poder"? ay, que nos vamos conociendo. Besotes.

Lily Granger Potter. Je, je, sí. El chantaje mola. Es decir... Yo no os chantajee, simplemente os di a escoger entre dos opciones. Mm, también me imagino a Peregrin cerrando así la ceremonia. Sí, la verdad es que la madre de Lily es un poco pedorrilla, tuvo que salir al padre. No hay justicia en el mundo: si la hubiera todas y cada una de nosotras tendríamos en casa un clon de cada merodeador. Menos el de la rata, que lo habríamos descambiado por el de Draco. (Al menos, yo). Respecto al tema de Graves y Nyssa, no necesariamente sería ella licántropa solo porque su padre lo fuera, para que lo fuera, tendrían que serlo los dos progenitores. Y Nerea un poco loba, sí era. Pero licántropa no. Gracias por el largo RR. Un besote de chocolate caliente. (Que hace mucho frío).

Lizzie Black 86. Uy, nena, te veo tan desganada como a mi, y eso es decir, porque ando en crisis de inspiración. Hubiera estado bien que Lily le hubiera contado la verdad a James pero... No pudo ser. Un besito y a ver si nos animamos las dos.

Karen Black. Terminaste ya el sexto. Bueno, esta claro que por la fecha sí que lo hiciste. De fict a comic, ni yo misma lo hubiera expresado mejor. Y además, fict y comic de los malos. Pero mejor no hablemos de eso, por respeto a la gente que no lo ha leído... De todas formas las opiniones están muy divididas: hay quien dice que es el mejor de la saga, y los que dicen todo lo contrario.

Uf, que vida tan ocupada lleva James, ahora que lo dices. Je, je, a mi también me gustaría lo de la barra, claro que esos están que no ganan para curarse los dolores de espalda por los batacazos que se meten...

En fin, guapa. Un besazo.

Ginny84. Hola guapa. A todas os ha gustado lo de "eres mi mayor fan". Ya veremos que pasa con James y Lily y su súper "boda", de momento seguimos con otra ceremonia. La gente se esta portando. Muaks.

Kurumi-desu. Me alegra que te resulte chula la historia. Síp, la verdad es que Petunia tiene a quien parecerse, porque vaya madre cielos. Mm, esperemos que Rita se limite a comerse sus palabras, y no la de por joder. Kisses.

Iraty Rowling. Y dale, que yo no exigí RR, os di a elegir entre dos opciones. O 40 RR o esperar tres meses para leer el siguiente capítulo. Pobre James, le va a dar algo cuando se entere que el embarazo es real. Pues te lo confirmo: Graves es el padre de Nyssa, aunque ella lo va a negar siempre. En cuanto a Wyn y Sirius, yo también pensaba que no podría escribir un capítulo sin ellos, pero sin ella al menos si pude. Besitos de frambuesa.

Nenitablack. Muchas gracias, Nenita. Un besazo bien gordo.

Monikilla-tonks. Hola, ya viste que el RR esta contestado el primerito de todos, es que justo lo recibí después de actualizar. ¡Nunca me había pasado! Como suelo tardar tanto en subir capi. Se nota que tu madre es normal, yo he visto algunas madres con un hijo/ favorito y al otro tenerlo machacado. Chao.

Aloromora. Chist, no digas muy alto lo de que las Moiras tienen razón, que luego se lo creen y vienen a darme el coñazo. No culpes a Wyn por de Milton, ella no querían entre todos la empujaron a hacerlo. Vaya, vaya. Veo que quieres quitarle el puesto a las Moiras. Veremos si aciertas tanto como ellas. Hasta pronto.

Alice/Mikita. Pronto, pronto. James se enterara de todo pronto. Bueno, lo que le molesta a Remus no es que no le dejen dormir a gusto, sino otras cosas que no le dejan hacer. Acertaste, Wyn no estaba presente, sino, no creo que Sirius la hubiera llamado burra. O sí. Porque esos dos se sueltan cada lindeza a la cara. Besazos.

Irethmpi. Ya ves que no tardé tanto. Pobre James, cuando se entere que es verdad se va a desmayar como el pobre Lucas cuando se entero que iba a tener gemelos. Si te gusto lo de "Malfoy´s resurrection" ya verás las pintas que se puso la Wyn. Hace daño a la vista y todo. Besazos.

Rocio. Aja, ja. ¿Al final preferimos las ofertas, eh? Si es que todo son ventajas. Yo feliz porque tengo un huevo de RR, y vosotros/as felices porque actualizo antes. Todo es genial. Gracias por la propaganda, reina. Besitos.

Trixi-Black. Hola guapetona. ¿Cómo llevas el regreso de Frankenstein? (Sino te importa que le llame así.) Que rabia. Con lo bien que estabas y ahora vuelve y te me hundes de nuevo... Ni hablar, no lo permitiré. Tu te animas porque yo lo digo, y punto en boca. ¿Eh? Muakines.

Marghi. Típico, la gente se engancha cuando esta a punto de terminar... Gracias por el RR. Besotes.

Leri (6). Me alegra que te guste el fict. Kisses.

Annoha. Creo que Milton está de siquiátrico, aunque no por lo de la obsesión, sino por pensar que Lily estaba embarazada de él, cuando llevaba 15 años sin verla. Suerte en tu búsqueda de amigos organizados que te solucionen la vida, o al menos la boda. Son changos de encontrar. Para mí el lunes tampoco es finde, es orientativo. Besos de arroz con leche.

MaryGin. Muchas gracias, preciosa. Detecto que lo que más te gusto fue la muerte de Malfoy. Normal. En cuanto a Remus un poco si que se corta: lo de tener hijos y que puedan ser minilobos le coarta bastante. Yo espero que James se entere antes de que Lily engorde... O al menos antes del parto. Saludos.

Sailor Alluminem Siren. Acertaste, lo tengo todo escrito. A falta de retoques de último minuto, que siempre hago alguno. Sí, chica, la madre de Lily jamás será candidata a madre del año. Muaks.

AnnaTB. Casi pero no... Y eso que Lily estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad a James pero no pudo ser. La verdad es que muy maja no es la madre de Lily, para que vamos a negarlo, pero me gustaba la idea de hacer alguien totalmente opuesto a Verbena de PAAA. Y lo contrario al "padre" de Nyssa. Vamos a Graves, porque el Sr. Sullivan se las traía. Es que el "médico" que la llevaron a Marlene era para matarle, mira que decir que es agradable que monten un duelo de magos en tu útero... Sí, guapa, tu anímame a que haga chantajes, que los tendrás en todos los capis de ahora en adelante. Muakitines.

Zelinair. Veo que tienes muy poca fe, en que Lily le cuente la verdad a James por si misma y voluntariamente. Sí, la verdad es que os estáis portando... ¿Qué os traéis entre manos? Besotes.

VickyPotter. Vale, vale. James se entera en este capi. Pero solo para que te calmes. ¿Eh? A mi también me parece que J/L es la mejor pareja made in Row. Suerte a ti también.

Antonietta. Ay, cielo, no te me pongas melodramática, que yo cuando suba el último capi, voy a estar con el pañuelo en la mano soltando lagrimones... Con este. Cuando termine PAAA... Uf, me va a dar algo. La sexualidad de Lucas, es para mí como la del caracol: yo prefiero no saber nada. Pobre Snapy, a mí me ha pasado todo lo contrario: desde que he leído el sexto, los únicos que me caen bien son Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Bill, Luna, Snape y Draco. (Curiosamente, antes la Fleur me caía de puta pena.) Muaks.

Inna. No es que termine la inspiración, es que me apetece cambiar de tercio. Gracias por el RR, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones. Besotes.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. Si te digo lo que me ha pasado... Empecé a leer tu RR, y me decía: "joder, como me suena eso". Y tanto que me sonaba, lo había escrito yo. Sí, pobre Lily, todas pensando lo peor, aunque esta claro que para cazar a un hombre, y no hay nada mejor que los métodos de toda la vida. ¿Te parece exagerado un RR de una página de Word? Una amiga me los deja de 10 páginas mínimo. (Un saludo Anvy, si estás leyendo esto) Soy de Madrid y en cuanto a los años que tienes... No lo sé. Pero puedo consultarlo con las Moiras. Besos.

Kattys. Vale sí, todos somos geniales. Yo, vosotros, la historia... Pero bájate de esa nube de felicidad en que estás que es mía. Besitos. PDTA: el 500, es un número precioso. Aunque no tanto como el seiscientos.

AnaLu. Para encontrar fácilmente mi fict, o cualquier otro que busques, tienes varias opciones. La primera, y a la larga la que te resultara más cómoda si estás siguiendo varios, es que te hagas socia de FFNET. Para ello, das a "Register", esta en inglés, pero es fácil de seguir en cuanto tengas un poquito de idea. Una vez registrada, cuando dejes RR, te da la opción de ingresarte como socia, y, de paso que dejas RR agregas la historia a tus favoritos, o haces que te manden un mail a tu correo cuando se actualice esa historia. Para mi es lo mejor.

La otra opción es que vayas a "Search", en la primera casilla, tengas puesto "Story by Title", en la segunda pones "profecía" y te saldrán todas las historias que contengan esa palabra en el título. Entre ellas, la mía. Asegúrate de poner la tilde en la i.

Yo sinceramente, te recomiendo que te hagas socia, sobre todo, si sigues varias historias, porque te resultara más cómodo.

Espero haberte ayudado.

Jamesandmolly. Cielo, te toco el dos en uno. Entiéndeme, me compensa responderlos así, ya viste que escenas James y Lily hay pocas, pero bien aprovechadas. ;D

Manuela. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Lo del embarazo de Lily sabrás algo en este capi... La boda, es para el final. Nos leemos.

Keikleen. Supongo que ya estás de vacaciones, pues nada, disfrútalas por los que estamos currando y que no vemos la hora de que lleguen las Navidades. Efectivamente, mi alumna a aventajada, los padres de Lily sabrían que la boda no es legal por oficiarla Peregrin, bien visto. Tranquila, si puedo aguantar en pie trabajando cinco horas por amor al arte, (y no hablo de mi otro fict), luego ir a la autoescuela, y escribir tres líneas por la noche... no serán tus locuras las que me lleven al suicidio. Besotes.

Made. Muchas gracias guapa, por los dos RR. No te preocupes por si se entera Harry: el chico tiene tantos traumas que uno más, no lo notara. Eso dicen Nyssa y Remus: que están deseando que termine el fict para que le dejemos en paz. ¡Ingratos! Y sí, Graves es el padre de Nyssa, aunque ella dice que no. A mí también me da mucha pena: que en fondo soy una sentimental. Besitos de caramelo de fresa.

Sara Riddle. ¿Tu de verdad crees que Lily le va a decir la verdad a James? Yo creo, que se enterara porque alguien meta la gamba. Gracias, cielo. Besines.

Henar. De verdad, nena. No tienes camas, no te pagan, tienes que aguantar a la familia del niño de oro... ¿No te compensa más unirte a nosotros? Estoy convenciendo al jefe, de que la loca esa, ayudará más en alguna misión en Siberia o algo así... Ya te informaré. Un besazo, y tómatelo con calma, que no te vaya a dar algo.

Pitu's Paddy girl. Tranquila, cielo. Ya va, ya va... XD. Muaks.

Lucy. Tanto que os quejasteis con lo del "chantaje", y algunas ahora hasta me lo pedías. Por mi vale. Seguramente después de este, suba otro, de los merodeadores pero un poco diferente... Kisses.

Hermysiriusblack. La conversación telefónica entre Sirius y Remus a mi también me encanta. Es que me imagino a Sirius, teñido de rubio, en una de esas cabinas rojas perdidas en medio de la campiña inglesa... Y me dan ganas de pasar con el coche a recogerlo. XD

Ampa. Me parece que andas algo desfasada. Lo de los 40 RR fue en el 20, en este dije fecha. Gracias por el mensaje. ¿A que una vez al año no hace daño? Kiss.

LaraG. Mm. si me dejaste RR es que actualizaste... Ahora me paso a ver. No te fíes, que igual la madre de Lily mucho predicar la abstinencia, y luego se caso preñada de Petunia. (Le paso a mi madre con sus tías.) No es lo que comen: es el estar de vacaciones lo que da energías a Remus y Nyssa. Otro enfrentamiento entre James y su suegra no, pero con la hermanita de Lily sí... Besitos de selva negra. ;D.

Miss Molko84. Tranquila, cielo. A mi se me olvido dejarte RR en tu fict... Y seguro que has actualizado y todo. Ahora mismo me pongo al día. No, Voldy, no esta invitado, ni siquiera en el fict. Es que la despedida tradicional de soltera/o me la reservo para otro fict. En este, no pegaba tanto... Gracias por leer mis historias. Muakis de caramelos de naranja.

Y ahora sí, desconecten sus teléfonos móviles, enciendan la minicadena para que sus padres no piensen que están locas/os al oír sus risas, (a no ser que sean las dos de la mañana, que tampoco es plan) y disfruten con el penúltimo capítulo de "La profecía".

**La profecía 22.**

**El funeral de Peregrin.**

Los días siguientes fueron de un ritmo frenético, tanto es así, que Lily tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de presentarse en la redacción de Rita y hacerla comer sus artículos untados en las sales biliares, obtenidas después de la extracción de su intestino, por pura y simple falta de tiempo.

En lugar de eso, la madre de James, insistió en acompañarla a hacer todas las compras juntas. Lily la informó de que ya tenía el vestido de boda...

.- Pero cielo, el vestido es solo la punta del iceberg. ¿No has pensado en la noche de bodas?

.- No. – Contesto la pelirroja con toda sinceridad. – No creo que hagamos nada nuevo, la verdad.

.- Cielo, te aseguro que el sexo de esa noche es mejor que el de cualquier otra. Y tu tienes que vestir... – Blanche se interrumpió buscando la expresión adecuada. – Como si quisieras cobrarle. – Dijo al fin. – Y para ello, debes comprarte una ropa interior de infarto.

.- Haz caso a esta mujer, que es una experta. – Laura Lessin la jefa de enfermeras, llego se acercó al grupo en ese momento. Lily jamás la había visto tan amable, pero eso no fue nada: en dos segundos su suegra y su jefa se abrazaban como viejas amigas.

Cuando se separaron las dos mujeres repararon en la mirada alucinada que les lanzaba la joven pelirroja.

.- Laura y yo fuimos compañeras de escuela. Entramos juntas en este hospital. – Explico la madre de James.

.- Sí, pero Blanche fue hábil y cazó a tu suegro, mientras que yo me he quedado para vestir santos. – Dijo la jefa de enfermeras con fingido pesar.

.- A ti te interesaba de verdad lo de curar a la gente, no estabas aquí para cazar marido. – Lily miro a Laura muy sorprendida: jamás pensó tener algo en común con aquella mujer amargada, aparte de la primera letra de su nombre, pero ahora. la pelirroja sentía un renovado respeto hacia ella. – Además, no es como si nunca hayas tenido a un atractivo jovencito jadeando en tu cama...

.- Uy, bastantes, Blanche, bastantes. Pero no de la forma que me hubiera gustado a mí. – Confesó la mujer sin perder el sentido del humor.

.- ¿Te importa que me lleve a Lily de compras?

.- En absoluto. Esta chica tiene acumuladas vacaciones desde ni se sabe. Que las disfrute de una vez. Y si quieres empalmar con tu luna de miel y no pasar por aquí en un mes, tranquila... – Lily la miró alucinada, la semana esa que se pillo de vacaciones, la tuvo que sudar, y su suegra llegaba y la conseguía un mes tan tranquilamente...

.- Gracias. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras salían a la calle.

.- No me las des aún, jovencita. Para cuando termine la boda estarás tan harta de mí como yo lo estuve de mi suegra... – La advirtió la mujer con una sonrisa peculiar. Era la sonrisa de pillo de James, y lo raro era que armonizara con un rostro femenino.

.- ¿Y era tan encantadora como tu? – Quiso saber Lily mientras era arrastrada a un comercio de Victoria Viles, la prestigiosa bruja que diseñaba la ropa interior favorita de su prima Wyn. (Y del novio de su prima.)

.- ¿Qué dices? Mi suegra era de las que ha dado su mal significado a la palabra "bruja". – Blanche fue directa a la lencería más provocativa. - ¿Y como te va con todo lo demás?

.- Genial, mis amigas me están ayudando mucho. – Lily se ruborizó solo de ver aquella ropa. Era tan de... Que no, que ella no se la ponía.

.- Quien tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro. – La pelirroja sonrió. En eso no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa mujer.

Y ella tenía bastantes tesoros, porque de no ser por Marlene, Nyssa, Jenny, Alice, Andrómeda y hasta Leia, no sabría que había sido de ella.

&·&·&

.- 6 días. – Ese era el tiempo que habían tardado Wyn y Sirius en conseguir pruebas contra su anfitrión y Moody lo anunció con un silbido de admiración. – Son ustedes impresionantes. – Los ojos azules del jefe de aurores miraron a la joven pareja críticamente. – Y no lo digo solo por la pinta que me llevan.

Como ya os dije en el 21, Sirius se había cortado y teñido de rubio el pelo, a lo "Malfoy's Resurrection" por usar las palabras de Wyn, pero lo de su compañera era mucho peor.

Wyn se había cortado el pelo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, se había sacado las puntas para fuera, y se había teñido el pelo de rosa claro, salvo las puntas, que eran color aguamarina, según ella y Rupert. Sirius prefería definirlo como "color pitufo desteñido".

Los dos iban vestidos al estilo gótico: con ropa negra, abrigos largos de cuero y cadenitas colgando por todas partes.

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro aspecto? – Lo cierto es que Wyn estaba encantada con su look, hacia tiempo que no usaba colores tan transgresores en el pelo y ahora que volvía a sus orígenes se daba cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañó. – Bueno, Sirius sí esta mal porque parece...

.- Como vuelvas a decir lo de "Malfoy's Resurrection" te pido el divorcio, Pitufina. – La amenazó el temporalmente rubio platino.

.- Pero si no estáis casados. – Comento Hugo West que estaba por ahí dispuesto a meter baza en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la chica de sus sueños. – Aunque mejor, si te divorcias de ella encontrará a alguien más adecuado. Alguien que esta más cerca de lo que piensa... – Hugo se aproximó a Wyn tan peligrosamente que Sirius se adelantó para estamparle el puño en la cara.

.- Tranquilo. – La joven se interpuso, pegando su cuerpo al de su chico y empujándole en dirección contraria a West. Según se alejaban le dedicó a Hugo una mirada de censura.

Sirius terminó agarrándose a la cintura de la chica y dejándose llevar a los jardines vacíos. Era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que llegaron a la mansión Marvell, ya que en cuanto pusieron un pie allí, el viejo Magnus se medio encaprichó de la supuesta artista y no la dejo ni a sol ni a sombra.

La ventaja es que Sirius tuvo así completa libertad para recorrer la casa y encontrar las pruebas en contra del millonario con la menor brevedad posible. La desventaja, es que el auror estaba que rabiaba de celos, por eso había reaccionado más furiosamente de lo habitual cuando Hugo se había acercado a su novia.

En cuanto se alejaron de las ventanas, el temporalmente rubio platino empujo a Wyn contra el tronco de un árbol y la beso hambrientamente antes de que pudiera quejarse por tanta brusquedad.

.- Llevaba días muriéndome por hacer esto. – Confeso el joven, frotando su nariz con la de la pelirrosa.

.- Y yo... – Wyn esbozó una sonrisa antes de ponerse seria. – Pero cariño mío, tienes que controlarte más con Hugo. – Él hizo ademán de protestar pero ella poso un dedo en sus labios y siguió. – Quieras o no es compañero tuyo de trabajo y no puedes estar peleándote con él todo el tiempo...

.- Lo que no puede ser es que Él este detrás de ti todo el tiempo. – Matizo Sirius.

.- Pues si el problema soy yo, me busco otro trabajo y en paz porque no quiero que haya problemas por mi culpa.

.- Ni hablar de eso. – Cortó el rubio de bote abrazándola aún más fuerte que antes. – Me encanta trabajar contigo. – Ella se rió, había logrado que Sirius pasara de no querer trabajar con ella a no querer dejar de trabajar con ella. – Ya le buscaremos trabajo a West en el Departamento de fantasmas.

Wyn iba a reír, pero Sirius la hizo un gesto de que se callara. Tres segundos después el auror la lanzaba al suelo y una maldición impactaba en el lugar del tronco donde estaban sus cabezas.

.- Sus reflejos son tan impresionantes como siempre. Sr. Black. – Moody les lanzo una mirada cargada de aprobación al rubio de bote. – Tendrá que poner apunto los de su compañera.

.- La verdad es que sí. – Admitió la chica, impresionada por la manía que tenía el hombre de tratar de matar a su propia gente.

.- Logbottom lo hará. Empieza el lunes. – Decidió el jefe de aurores. Sirius iba a protestar pero entendió que era mejor así: los entrenamientos eran duros y los que los impartían unos negreros. Mejor que Wyn le tomara manía a Frank que a él.

.- Está bien. – Accedió la chica.

.- Váyanse a casa y disfruten de sus merecidas vacaciones. Les llamaremos si surge algo. Ah y... Black, haga algo con su pelo, me recuerda a Malfoy lo bastante como para que me dé repelús.

.- Vale, vamos a casa, dejamos las maletas y nos vamos pitando a ver a tu amigo Rupert para que nos quite esto del pelo. – Decidió Sirius.

.- En tu caso estoy de acuerdo. Pero a mi me gusta mucho mi pelo. Igual me lo dejo así para la boda. – Comento la chica mientras recogían sus cosas y las guardaban en sus baúles de ruedas.

.- Ya te hará cambiar de idea tu prima. Ya. – replico el auror de buen humor.

Moody les había preparado un trasladador de vuelta a la casa de Sirius. Cuando llegaron allí, Wyn le empujó contra el armario del vestíbulo en venganza por lo del árbol y le beso incitadoramente.

.- ¿A que tanta prisa en ir adónde Rupert? – Le susurró antes de mordisquearle la oreja. El soltó una risilla entre jadeos, antes de girar posiciones y empujar a la pelirrosa contra la mesa de la cocina.

.- Oh, Merlín. – Les interrumpió de repente una voz femenina. Al girarse tuvieron tiempo de ver como Nyssa se abalanzaba sobre Sirius armada con una cuchara sopera gritando. - ¿Pero como has podido resucitar, cabrón?

.- Nyssa, que soy yo, Sirius, con el pelo rubio. – El auror logró quitarla el "arma" y sujetarla por las muñecas, pero la morena seguía demasiado nerviosa. – Y tú podías dejar de descojonarte y ayudar un poquito...

Wyn estaba ocupada tratando de controlar las carcajadas pero aún tuvo fuerzas para comentar "lo sabía, es Malfoy's Resurrection". Solo reaccionó cuando apareció Remus. Entonces se puso en pie y se apresuró a explicarle la situación antes de que el licántropo pudiera hacer daño a uno de sus amigos del alma.

.- Ya. – Replico simplemente Remus. Su primer impulso había sido creer lo mismo que Nyssa, pero le había llegado el olor del rubio. No olía como Malfoy sino como su amigo Sirius. Rápidamente se acercó a su amigo y esposa, tomó a la morena en brazos y la calmó. - ¿Qué os habéis hecho en el pelo? – Preguntó al cabo del rato.

.- Fue para la misión. – Explico Sirius con tono de _"no me hagas hablar mucho del tema"_. – Nos vamos a ir ahora mismo a ver a Rupert para que nos arregle...

.- Más bien, para que te arregle, ese desastre. – Matizó Wyn.

.- Wyn, hazme caso. Si te presentas con el pelo bicolor a la boda de Lily primero se muere y luego te mata. – La advirtió Nyssa ya más serena.

.- Por cierto, no quiero sonar grosero. ¿Pero que hacéis en mi casa? – Pregunto Sirius.

.- Tranquilo, es normal que lo preguntes. Verás, tenemos el hotel lleno con los invitados a la boda de James y Lily por parte de la familia del novio. De hecho el Sr. Potter hizo que gran parte de sus elfos familiares fueran al hotel, para que los nuestros pudieran empezar a habituarse a su casa de Godric´s Hollow. Bueno, el caso es que allí no se podía estar. Por eso nos vinimos a vivir a tu casa hasta que termine todo. – explico Remus. – Nos hemos instalado en el cuarto de invitados.

.- Tratamos de localizarte, pero Moody no nos quiso decir donde estabas. – Añadió Nyssa. De pronto sus ojos oscuros refulgieron con indignación. – Nos acuso de estar tramando tu asesinato.

.- Moody es así, algo...

.- Paranoico. – Las otras 3 personas presentes completaron la frase comenzada por Sirius.

.- Sip. Bueno, Wyn, mejor nos vamos a la peluquería. – Al oír como Remus se reía, el auror le miro.

.- Es que jamás pensé que te oiría decir eso. – Explico el licántropo.

&·&·&

Lily y James llegaron ya avanzada la tarde a casa de Sirius. Aquello era común, siempre que discutían por algo relacionado con la boda, iban donde estuvieran Remus y Nyssa en busca de mediación.

Y discutían mucho. El tema del día eran las flores: Lily quería crisantemos, pero James, que no tenía ni puñetera idea de flores y no sabía lo que era un crisantemo, prefería rosas.

.- Las rosas son sosas y trilladas. Son las flores del que no sabe nada de flores. – Argumento la pelirroja.

.- Y tu solo quieres los crisantemos por llevarme la contraria a mi. Como siempre. Seguro que no sabes ni que aspecto tiene un crisantemo. – Replico el moreno de pelo revuelto, picado.

.- Pues para que lo sepas: los crisantemos según su variedad pueden tener distintas formas pero, en general son plantas herbáceas perennes de hojas dentadas o lobadas, de aspecto consistente y color verde intenso, y que despiden un olor agradable al ser restregadas. Tienen flores de variados colores y muy bonitas. – Lily se cruzo de brazos alzando la barbilla en el gesto de desafío que tanto le gustaba a James.

Sólo con verla así, ya se le pasaba el enfado y la daban ganas de besar esa tentadora barbilla, pero claro, no lo podía admitir o no volvería a ganar una discusión en su vida.

.- Me alegra ver que el estar prometidos no ha terminado con vuestra relación especial. – Comento Sirius, de nuevo moreno, aunque aún con el pelo corto, recién salido de la peluquería de Rupert, junto a Wyn.

Al final la chica había decidido que su pelo necesitaba unos retoques: se había cortado las puntas y oscurecido el rosa, hasta conseguir un precioso color fucsia. Lo cierto es que con su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes quedaba un contraste precioso.

.- Me alegro de verte Sirius. – James abrazo a su amigo como sino le hubiera visto en varios años, en vez de en varios días, dejando que se borrara cualquier rastro de enfado de su cara. – Pensaba que me iba a tener que buscar otro padrino.

.- ¿Cómo que ÉL es el padrino? – Remus se puso en pie indignado. – Él ya es el padrino de tu hijo. Que deje algo para los demás.

.- Remus, sabes perfectamente que no hay niño. – James lo dijo con el tono impaciente de alguien que ha explicado algo mil veces.

Sirius y Wyn miraron con sorpresa a Lily. La pelirroja les hizo un gesto de súplica prometiendo explicarse luego.

.- En cualquier caso, eso fue decisión de Lily. Y esto ha sido decisión de James. – Le susurró Nyssa a Remus con tono conciliador. – Al igual que poner a Marlene de madrina. – En ese punto, alzo la voz.

.- Bueno, espero que al menos no haya elegido ella las túnicas de las damas de honor. – Comento Wyn.

.- No eso lo elegimos Rules, Blanche y yo. – Lily arrugo la frente al ver el nuevo aspecto de su prima. – Y menos mal que opte por colores neutros, porque sino tu ibas a parecer un arlequín. ¿Tenías que ponerte a jugar con tu pelo dos días antes de mi boda?

Deduzco que no te gusta. – Wyn demostró sus grandes dotes de deducción.

.- ¿Fucsia? Claro que no me gusta. Es horrible. Ya estas tiñéndote de otro color: uno más normal. No quiero que salgas así en las fotos de mi falsa boda. – Ordenó Lily.

.- No – Respondió su prima tras unos segundos en que se examinó sus uñas, a juego con el pelo. – Me gusta el pelo así. Y más ahora que Rupert me lo ha oscurecido.

.- Sí la verdad es que te queda mejor así que como lo traías antes. – Aprobó Nyssa apoyada por Remus.

.- Al menos no me lleva las puntas azul pitufo desteñido. – Agregó Sirius arrancando una carcajada de James.

.- Aguamarina. – Le corrigió Wyn con lo que casi fue un gruñido.

.- Azul pitufo desteñido. – Insistió Sirius con dulzura.

La pareja podía haberse enzarzado en una absurda discusión pero por fortuna sonó el teléfono.

.-Residencia de Sirius Black. ¿En que puedo ayudarle? – Por deformación profesional, Nyssa contestó con tono de eficiente recepcionista de hotel. Luego le tendió a Wyn el auricular. – Es tu madre. Lleva todo el día tratando de dar contigo.

.- ¿Mama? – Wyn tomo el teléfono y se fue a otra habitación.

.- Déjala en paz, Lily. El pelo la queda bien así. – Le advirtió James. Los ojos verdes de la aludida chispearon e iba a replicarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, cuando la pelirrosa grito en la habitación de al lado.

.- ¿Wyn? Cielo. ¿Qué pasa? – A Sirius le falto tiempo para correr a su lado y consolarla al ver que estaba llorando.

Al ver que la joven no estaba en condiciones de contestar, Remus recogió el teléfono que Wyn había dejado caer al suelo.

.- ¿Sra. Evans?

.- No. Soy Steven. Mi mujer le ha soltado a mi hija que esta tarde es el funeral de mi hijo Peregrin y se ha ido a prepararse tan pancha.

.- ¿Funeral¿Peregrin ha muerto? – Al oírlo de nuevo, Wyn sollozó. Sirius la estrechó más fuerte y Nyssa se llevo las manos a la boca.

.- ¿Y ahora quién nos va a casar? – Pensó en voz alta Lily.

.- Tu falsa boda es lo único que te preocupa, vaca egoísta. – esta vez Sirius tuvo que contener a su chica, que parecía dispuesta a sacarla los ojos a su prima. - Mi hermano, tu primo ha muerto. Joder, sé un poco más sensible.

.- Bien, se lo diré. – Remus había seguido hablando con Steven Evans, ajeno al caos de su alrededor. Colgó y se volvió hacia su amiga. - Vale, Wyn escucha. Peregrin esta perfectamente.

.- Gracias a Merlín. – Exclamo James. Él había pensado lo mismo que Lily, pero tuvo el buen criterio de guardarse su opinión. El licántropo optó por ignorar a su amigo.

.- El punto es que ahora no se llama Peregrin, sino que se puso un nombre Jedy: Yodakin Kenoby. – En ese momento, Wyn recordó que Leia dijo algo sobre una ceremonia de cambio de nombre. – Tu madre se ha rebotado. Ha dicho que su hijo es un ingrato, que maldito sea el día que lo parió y que ha muerto para ella. Y como ha muerto le ha organizado su funeral. Es esta tarde en esta dirección. – Remus le tendió la nota donde había apuntado las señas. – A no ser que se niegue el cura.

.- Esta loca. – Wyn tenía los ojos verdes fijos en el papel que la entregó su amigo.

.- Sí. – Confirmó el licántropo con una sonrisa jovial. – Eso mismo dijo tu padre.

.- ¿Vendréis conmigo? Tu no Lily. – Remarcó la pelirrosa aún molesta por lo que dijo su prima sobre Peregrin.

.- Claro que iré. Es mi familia e iré quieras o no. – Se indignó la enfermera.

.- Vale, ven. Pero como vuelvas a hacer un comentario negativo respecto a mi pelo buscaré a Rita y le contaré todo tu historial sentimental. Seguro que ella encuentra la forma de adornarlo y hacerte quedar como una mantis religiosa con forma humana. – Le amenazó Wyn.

.- Que guay. Me encanta la familia de Wyn: es tan disfuncional. – Con ese alegre comentario, Nyssa se ganó una mirada de fulminante de la aludida.

.- Ni caso. Su padre es el juez Graves y está más loco que todos nosotros juntos.

.- ¡Que no es mi padre! – La morena replico como siempre a la puya de Remus.

&·&·&

No hay nada como un funeral, sobre todo si es falso, para unir a la familia. Al menos eso era cierto en el caso de los Evans, ya que al "funeral" de Peregrin había acudido hasta Petunia con su flamante marido y la encantadora hermana de su marido, junto a su perro más mono. (Cambiando flamante por seboso, encantadora por odiosa, y mono por baboso.)

.- Mama se ha vuelto loca. – Wyn saludó así a Doc, cuando lo encontró en la puerta de la iglesia.

.- La que se ha vuelto loca pero de felicidad es Rita Skeeter. – El médico le tendió a Lily la última edición de El Profeta.

"_Muere Peregrin Evans, primo carnal de la futura esposa de James Potter. No se cancela la boda. La muerte se produjo en extrañas circunstancias aún por esclarecer. Puede que Lily Evans sepa más de lo que aparenta sobre este misterioso suceso."_

.- ¿Me esta acusando de matar a mi primo? – Lily alzo la voz cargada de incredulidad.

.- Más bien insinúa que tú tienes que ver con su muerte. – James dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro de su prometida. – Bienvenida a mi mundo.

.- Esa periodistilla esta pidiendo a gritos una demanda por difamación y calumnia. Y el día que se la interpongan yo pienso estar allí para representar a los demandantes. – Agregó Jenny con los ojos brillantes de las ansias de cumplir esa promesa.

.- Mira quien viene por ahí. La persona más importante en un funeral: el muerto. – Nyssa señaló a Peregrin que avanzaba furioso hacia ellos con Leia, que trataba en vano de calmarle.

.- Tienes muy buen aspecto para ser tu funeral, hermanito. – Soltó Doc a modo de saludo apenas el joven Muggle llegó hasta ellos.

.- No me piques Doc, que no estoy de humor. – Le advirtió el hermano mayor.

.- La culpa es tuya: sabes lo sensible que es mama con el tema de los nombres y tú vas y te lo cambias. – Wyn rodó los ojos.

.- Nos os metáis con mi Yodakin. Su nombre Jedy es más adecuado que el que le pusieron como simple mortal... – Le defendió Leia.

.- ¿Simple mortal? – Todos pegaron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Nora Evans, más aún al verla. La mujer iba de luto riguroso, es decir, traje negro y la cara totalmente cubierta con un velo. Hasta el pañuelo que estrujaba entre sus manos enguantadas era negro. – Para que lo sepas jovencita: Peregrin Tuk, es uno de los personajes más importantes de "El Señor de los Anillos". Sino fuera por él, a Faramir su padre lo hubiera quemado vivo.

.- Que relaciones familiares tan conflictivas tiene la gente de ese libro. – Comentó Nyssa en voz baja, de tal forma que solo Remus la escuchó. (NC: claro, como las relaciones familiares de los personajes de HP, son tan sencillas...)

.- Bueno, pues ahora lleva el nombre de los tres caballeros Jedys más importantes de la historia: Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, y Obi Wan Kenoby. – Replico Leia.

.- Muerto, mi hijo esta muerto para mí. – La mujer lanzo el pañuelo al suelo y empezó a aplastarlo dando saltos sobre él.

.- Mama, por favor, cálmate. – Wyn se aproximó a ella tratando de consolarla, pero Nora la rechazó.

.- Oh, no, sí tú también eres una ingrata. Y él también. – Señaló a Doc acusadoramente. - Os podía haber puesto unos nombres sosos como Lily, Jenny o James. – Los aludidos trataron de no parecer ofendidos, aunque como Nora no les hacía ni caso no les hubiera valido de nada. – Pero en vez de eso os llame Eowyn y Meryadoc, los que derrotaron al señor de los Nazgul. ¿Y como me lo pagáis? Usando como diminutivos unos nombres que podían ser o de conejita de playboy o de extensión de archivo de Word.

.- Eso es injusto, mama. – Protestó Doc.

.- Pues se lo dices a tu mujer, bueno a la madre de tu hijo, y que ella me ponga una demanda. – Gruñó Nora.

.- Disculpe, Sra. Evans. – El párroco había salido a la puerta de la iglesia en busca de la menuda mujer. – Pero es que ya va siendo la hora y aún no ha venido el muerto para el funeral. No es por meter prisa, pero luego tengo una boda y habría que aligerar.

.- Él es el muerto, padre. – Lily señaló a su primo Peregrin con un gesto servicial. El cura miro al joven de arriba abajo durante varios segundos.

.- Pero esta vivo. – Señaló al fin.

.- Que perspicacia. – Susurró Remus por lo bajini.

.- No, no lo esta. Ha renegado de su nombre. Del nombre que le puso la madre que lo parió entre grandes dolores, padre. – Nora agarró al pobre cura del brazo para que no huyera mientras ella desgranaba para él los detalles más escabrosos del parto. – 47 horas, padre. 47 horas pasé tratando de sacar ese enorme cabezón entre mis piernas. Los médicos me decían que lo mejor sería usar tenazas: pero yo me negué porque no quería hacer nada que hiriera a mi pequeño... ¿Y como me lo agradeció él? Rompiéndome el corazón.

.- Sí, bueno, Sra. Eso no estuvo bien. – El cura soltó una risa cargada de nerviosismo. – Pero es que si el chico no esta muerto, me parece poco ortodoxo celebrar su funeral.

.- Pues si es por eso no hay problema: yo ahora mismo lo mató. – Nora se abalanzó sobre su hijo tratando de estrangularle.

.- ¿Pero no decías que no harías nada que pudiera dañarme? – Peregrin trataba de liberarse de su madre, sin hacerla daño. Leia no tendía tantos miramientos, lo que había provocado que Wyn y Jenny saltaran en defensa de su madre y suegra, respectivamente. Bueno, la verdad es que a Jenny no la caía bien su cuñada y no iba a perder oportunidad de igualarla las puntas.

.- He cambiado de idea. – Replico Nora sin disminuir la presión.

Entre tanto, estaban en plena calle y claro, esos alborotos suelen llamar la atención, fue por eso que Sirius descartó la posibilidad de lanzar una maldición paralizante múltiple. Demasiados testigos Muggles.

.- ¡BASTA! – La voz de Steven nunca había sonado tan autoritaria. Inmediatamente las cuatro mujeres se separaron, aunque no dejaron de lanzarse miradas asesinas. - ¡TODO EL MUNDO ADENTRO! – Uno a uno fueron obedeciendo. Cuando solo quedaron el cura y él, Steven, se disculpó por el comportamiento de su familia. – También siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo. En fin, que cancelo el funeral.

.- ¿Seguro? Es decir, con esa familia... Yo si quiere le guardo la iglesia hasta las seis. – Ofreció amablemente el sacerdote. Steven estuvo tentado de no rechazarlo, pero al fin lo hizo antes de dirigirse a su familia.

.- Vosotros cuatro, vamos al cementerio ya. – Nora, Wyn, Doc y Peregrin, los tres últimos acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, siguieron a Steven, hasta un patio interior con un ciprés y varias tumbas. - ¡VAIS A ACABAR CONMIGO! – Bramó el hombre haciendo que el ciprés oscilara ligeramente.

.- Eso, malos hijos.

.- Tu también, Nora. ¿A ti te parece normal la que has liado porque Peregrin se haya cambiado de nombre? – La aludida iba a protestar, pero su marido levantó la mano. – No, cielo, no digas nada. Ya sé que estás loca. Forma parte de tu encanto y puede que no me hubiera enamorado de ti si te comportaras como todo el mundo, pero todo tiene un límite.

.- Eso, eso. – Aprobó Leia.

.- Y tú cállate, guapa, porque desde que mi hijo te conoció no hemos tenido más que problemas. – Steven se volvió hacia ella, mientras Peregrin se adelantaba para defenderla. – No hijo, no. No la defiendas, porque no la voy a atacar, aunque tengo argumentos y motivos de sobra para ello. Pero vuelve a dar problemas pequeña y hago que te deporten. ¿Entendido? – Leia asintió. – Buena chica. – Steven se volvió hacia su hijo menor y su única hija. - ¿Y vosotros a que aspiráis?

.- Pero sino hemos hecho nada. Aparte de evitar que la loca de las ensaimadas en el pelo hiriera a su esposa, claro. – Se defendió Jenny.

.- No hablo de eso: hablo de que cuando os casáis. – Los cuatro jóvenes no se habrían quedado más sorprendidos si su suegro les hubiera preguntado por la vida sexual del esturión de río. O por la propia de ellos mismos. – No me miréis así. Mi hermano acaba de darme el coñazo con la boda de Lily: dos a cero. Podíais ser buenos hijos: yo ya no aspiro a que os caséis de blanco y por la iglesia. Pero tampoco os cuesta tanto, es solo una firmita en el registro civil. Cosa de quince minutos como mucho. Y a mi me hacéis feliz...

.- Es que... – Jenny y Doc se miraron. Era curioso, cuando la madre de ella insistía en el tema, y la verdad es que insistía mucho en el tema, ellos la cortaban con la excusa de la hipoteca, pero la propuesta del padre de Doc tenía sentido.

En cuanto a Sirius y Wyn no eran capaces de articular palabra. La verdad es que, a partir de ese sábado, serían los únicos de sus amigos que no estaban casados. No sé, parecía que su boda era el siguiente paso pero... Los dos se querían con toda su alma, pero no querían casarse. ¿Cómo hacer entender eso al otro sin herirle?

.- No hace falta que decidáis ahora. Solo pensar que este domingo es mi cumple, y que me haría ilusión que alguno de vosotros os casarais. No tendríais que hacerme ningún regalo más en la vida... Pensadlo. ¿Vale?

.- Vale. – Dijeron sus hijos como si acabara de proponerles que consideraran la idea de sacarse el bazo sin anestesia y con un gancho oxidado.

Por su parte, los demás estaban dentro de la capilla. Nyssa y Remus daban un paseo observando las figuras de santos y vírgenes que la poblaban, mientras que, nada más entrar, Lily se había visto acosada por la voz de su hermana.

.- Vaya, vaya... Mi querida hermanita anda por aquí. – Petunia la lanzo una de sus desagradables miradas, colgada del brazo de su esposo. – He oído que te casas de penalti.

.- Y yo he oído que te casaste y ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de darme la oportunidad de rechazar la invitación. Y encima, mentiste a mama. – Replico Lily con tono herido. Su mala relación con su hermana era una espina clavada en su corazoncito, sobre todo, viendo la buena relación que tenía Wyn con sus hermanos.

.- Oh, bueno. No quería que transformaras a nadie en cerdo, solo porque te digan las verdades. – La alusión de la delgada morena, a su dieciséis cumpleaños, hizo que los ojos de su hermana menor lanzaran fuego verde.

Vernom había llamado a Lily anormal, guapa pero anormal. Y trató de sobarla. La pelirroja, acababa de preparar a modo de experimento, la poción de Circe, y se la dio a probar con el vino. Resultado: el novio de su hermana terminó sacando al exterior el porcino que llevaba dentro y como la magia no fue hecha con varita, el ministerio no podía culparle a la pelirroja. No si, Snape tenía razón al decir que una poción, en determinadas circunstancias, es diez veces más útil que un encantamiento.

.- ¿Y quien es el desafortunado con que te casas? Porque seguro que es un esperpento para interesarse por una anormal como tu. ¿Cierto, Vernom? – El aludido pego un respingo, y dejo de mirarle los pechos a Lily.

.- Sí, sí. – Asintió el hombre.

.- Creo que alguien estaba hablando de mí. – James decidió que era el momento apropiado para intervenir, y lo hizo rodeando a Lily por la cintura con un brazo, y tendiendo el otro a modo de saludo a Vernom. Derrochando encanto, como sólo él sabía hacerlo cuando le convenía. – James Potter. Tú debes ser Vernom Dursley, el marido de la hermana de mi chica.

.- Sí, soy Vernom. – El Muggle desprendió los dedos de las manos de James, y los agito. El buscador había procurado hacerle el mayor daño posible.

.- Bien, Ver, como vuelvas a mirarle los pechos a **MI** prometida, te convertiré en cerdo y te llevaré al matadero para que te conviertan en jamón curado a la menor brevedad. ¿Entendido? – James lo soltó con un tono alegre y despreocupado, como si no le estuviera amenazando de muerte, aunque en sus ojos castaños se veía que hablaba totalmente en serio.

.- ¿Pero que dice? Mi marido no le miraba nada a... esta anormal. Más quisiera ella que un hombre tan íntegro como mi marido se fijara en ella. – Petunia miro despectivamente a su hermana. Lily iba a contestar, pero James la apretó la cintura dando a entender que aquello era cosa suya.

.- Mm. Exactamente, Lily que te envidia esta mujer... ¿Qué seas bruja o que seas veinte mil veces más sexy que ella? – Pregunto serenamente el merodeador.

.- ¡Yo no la envidio nada! – Petunia se defendió tan bruscamente, que estaba claro que su futuro cuñado había dado más cerca del blanco de lo que él mismo esperaba. La morena carraspeó y recordó que ella tenía demasiada clase para dar un escándalo en una iglesia. – Pues no me creo que vayas a casarte con mi hermana. – El moreno, no contestó, pero ladeó la cabeza con interés. – Por lo maleducado haríais buena pareja, pero admito que eres demasiado atractivo para ella... Además, ella va a casarse con un infeliz que la acosaba en la escuela de anormales.

.- Ese era yo. – Admitió James.

.- No. Este la mandaba flores, y bombones incluso en vacaciones. Y la juraba amor eterno... – Insistió Petunia.

.- Era yo. – Insistió James.

.- No, a ese le dejo por un anormal de pelo grasiento que ni siquiera era guapo.

.- Al que dejo fue a mí. – Asintió el buscador.

.- Noooo. Este era un pardillo anormal que jugaba a un deporte que ni siquiera existe. – Petunia se quedo pensativa unos segundos. – Ptichblin o algo así.

.- Quiditch. – James empezó a mosquearse. Que se metieran con él, vale. Pero que criticaran a Lily o al deporte rey, en su presencia ni de coña. – Y yo me gano la vida jugando a eso.

Petunia iba a abrir la boca para seguir diciendo chorradas, pero su hermana intervino.

.- Petunia: digas lo que digas, ese era James. – Lily dio un beso suave y lleno de ternura a su prometido, que la miro sorprendido.

La pelirroja no solía ser así fuera de la cama, pero su hermana acababa de recordarle lo importante que siempre había sido James en su vida y de repente se había sentido muy unida a él. ¡Además, era el padre de su hijo! Aunque él no lo supiera.

.- En fin, dado que Peregrin esta perfectamente, no va a haber funeral. Así que nos vamos. – James tomo las manos de su prometida y la llevo hacia la salida.

.- Entenderás que no te invite a mi boda. – Le grito Lily a su hermana a modo de despedida.

&·&·&

Pasaron los días. Días frenéticos para ultimar los preparativos, donde Marlene se llevo la peor parte, ya que la toco ayudar a Lily y James en la tarea de repartir a los invitados en las mesas para el banquete...

.- No puedes poner a mi tío Alfred con Andrómeda... – Se escandalizo James al ver que ambos estaban en la misma mesa. – Alfred aún la critica por haber dejado a Goyle plantado en el altar para fugarse con un Muggle.

.- Pero si es normal que se fugara. – Argumento Marlene que realmente no estaba de un humor que animara a llevarla la contraria. – Goyle tiene el cerebro de un fideo crudo y ni siquiera es guapo. Mientras que Ted es la mar de atractivo y es ingeniero. ¡No hay punto de comparación!

.- Ya, pero Goyle es sangre limpia y Ted no. Según mi tío, el peor matrimonio con un sangre limpia es mil veces superior al mejor matrimonio con un Muggle. Por eso, si le ponen con Andrómeda, terminamos en San Mungo. – Explico el buscador.

.- Está bien. Vete para acá. – A la orden de la rubia, la pequeña figura que representaba al tío Alfred se movió hacia otra mesa, a la vez que una figura de otra mesa, se movía hacia donde estaba él.

.- ¡No lo pongas ahí! – Grito Lily asustada. – Ahí esta sentada gente de mi familia. Que es Muggle.

.- Ays, volver a donde estabais. – Los monigotes obedecieron. Marlene se encaró con sus amigos. - ¡Y por qué coño habéis invitado a ese hombre si nadie lo aguanta!

.- ¡Nadie lo hizo, se invitó él solo! – Replico James, también molesto.

.- Chicos, calma. – En vista de que la cosa empezaba a degenerar, Nyssa decidió intervenir. - ¿Por qué no dejáis que cada cual se siente donde le dé la gana? Así os ahorráis complicaciones, y todo el mundo lo entenderá: habéis organizado la boda en muy poco tiempo.

.- ¿Y eso no se te podía haber ocurrido antes? – Le grito Marlene en vez de agradecerle la idea.

&·&·&

Rupert le mando a Lily el vestido de novia al apartamento que en teoría compartía con Wyn el jueves. En teoría porque en la práctica la pelirrosa vivía con Sirius ya que James se había instalado en la casa de las chicas y ella había decidido dejarles intimidad.

Además, Alice, Marlene, Jenny y Andrómeda habían convertido el piso en la base de operaciones de la misión "probémonos 37 veces el vestido que nos pondremos el sábado", cosa que sacaba de quicio a Wyn, porque ella aún no sabía que ponerse, pese a que había recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas de Londres en su búsqueda del vestido ideal.

El caso es que cuando llego el vestido, Lily no estaba y Jenny lo recibió en su nombre.

.- ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? – Alice miro con curiosidad la funda de muselina que protegía el traje.

.- No lo sé: Lily lo eligió con los consejos de Rupert, así que solo lo han visto ellos y el diseñador. Solo sé que la queda como un guante. – Jenny llevo el vestido hasta la cama de su dueña y lo tendió allí con suavidad.

.- ¿Podríamos...?

.- No, Alice, no vamos a darle un vistazo. – Negó la abogada rotundamente.

.- Uno chiquitito. – Alice separó un poco sus dedos para mostrar el diminuto tamaño del vistazo.

.- No. – Jenny se podía haber negado toda la vida, pero cometió el error de mirar a los ojos de cachorrita ingenua de Alice. – Oh, esta bien.

Alice y Marlene palmearon, Andrómeda suspiro pero se acercó a mirar. Jenny bajo la cremallera de la funda y...

.- Oh. – Exclamaron todas extasiadas a la vez.

El vestido era de color marfil, lo que contrastaría con la tez pálida de Lily, el escote era sin tirantes, palabra de honor, mostrando los hombros y la falda se pegaba al cuerpo por delante, pero por detrás tenía algo de vuelo.

.- ¡Es precioso! – Dijo Andrómeda.

.- ¿Si? Pues a mí sin poner no me dice nada. – Desdeñó Marlene.

.- Ni hablar, Marlene, ni hablar. – Se opuso Jenny. – Lily se matará si se entera de que lo hemos probado.

.- Si se entera... – Señaló Alice astutamente.

.- Es una locura. – Argumentó Jenny.

**.- ¡ESTAMOS LOCAS!** – Tres horas más tarde Alice, Andrómeda y la propia Jenny daban brincos por el salón abrazadas mientras Marlene aplaudía desde el sofá.

Jenny llevaba puesto el traje de novia, que ya se habían probado las otras dos jóvenes. Marlene no podía por motivos dimensionales.

.- ¿Y si jugamos a las bodas otra vez? – Propuso Alice.

.- ¡Vale! – Gritaron las otras tres antes de tomar posiciones. Marlene de oficiante, Andrómeda de novio, Jenny de novia y Alice de prima llorona.

.- Jenny, aceptas a...

.- Robert Redford. – Completo Jenny.

.- ¿Por eso no quieres casarte con el pobre Doc? – Musitó Andrómeda entre dientes.

.- Cállate. – Espeto su amiga con dulzura.

.- Robert Redford como tu legítimo esposo. – Terminó Marlene.

.- Sí acepto.

.- Sí acepto. – Repitió Andrómeda una vez que la rubia le hizo la misma pregunta.

Alice sollozo y fingió sonarse la nariz.

.- ¡Lancemos el ramo! – Dijo luego la regordeta joven alegremente.

.- ¡Vale! – Jenny se puso de espaldas a la puerta, mientras las otras dos se posicionaban para atrapar el deseado ramo y Marlene se sentaba riendo en el sofá.

La abogada lanzó el ramo por encima de su cabeza a la vez que Wyn entraba por la puerta. El ramo aterrizó limpiamente en sus manos.

.- ¡Tú eres la siguiente! – Exclamaron las cuatro mujeres con unas sonrisas que asustaron a la pelirrosa. Bueno, y la frase no era tranquilizadora precisamente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Wyn miraba su imagen en el espejo con el vestido de novia puesto. ¿Y sabéis lo peor? Que no la quedaba nada mal...

.- Estas preciosa, Wyn. – Jenny fue interrumpida por un sollozo emocionado y auténtico de Alice. La joven se disculpó. – Te queda mejor que a ninguna.

.- Porque es un vestido a medida del cuerpo de Lily y el de Wyn es muy parecido... – Aportó Marlene muy concienciada con el tema de las dimensiones.

.- ¡El pelo! – Exclamo Alice de pronto. – Busquemos algo para recogérselo y así tendremos la imagen completa.

Todas se lanzaron en busca de las horquillas perdidas, dejando a Wyn mirándose en el espejo, aún sorprendida de lo bien que se veía. Sirius llegó en ese momento.

.- Cariño. ¿Encontraste ya la plancha del pelo?

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Wyn salió de su ensoñación. No quería que su chico la viera así. Podría pensar cosas raras.

.- Tardabas mucho y me sentía un poco aguanta velas con Nyssa y Remus en casa... – Sirius siguió la voz de su chica hasta la habitación. - ¡Joder! – Exclamo al verla así vestida.

.- No es lo que piensas: Jenny y la loca de tu prima me han obligado a ponérmelo...

.- Y estás preciosa. – Completo el auror devorándola con los ojos.

.- ¿A que sí? – Replico Wyn con orgullo. – Pero si Lily se entera me mata, así que mejor...

No se supo que era mejor, ya que Sirius la interrumpió besándola con fiereza, casi comiéndosela a besos. Así los encontraron Jenny y Andrómeda cuando volvieron.

.- Ay, que pareja tan bonita que hacen. – El suspiro de Andrómeda, provoco que la pareja se separara y la mirara con enfado.

.- Sí, podían casarse. Y así Steven dejaría de torturarnos a Doc y a mí. – Sugirió Jenny. – Con mi madre ya tengo bastante.

.- Ja, ja. Muy graciosa Jen. – Replico la pareja a la vez. Aunque después de ver a Wyn con el vestido, ninguno de los dos lo consideraba una broma.

.- Pues sería genial: si se casaran seríamos todos familia. – Andrómeda aplaudió entusiasmada por esa posibilidad.

.- Otra razón más. – Agregó Jenny.

.- Pesadas. - Las espetó Sirius.

.- Gracias. – Replicaron las dos mujeres con una sonrisa.

.- Viene, Lily. Rápido Wyn quítate eso. – Alice entro corriendo muy alterada.

.- ¡Hostias! – La pelirrosa empezó a hacer contorsionismo tratando de quitarse el vestido.

.- No dejéis que entre aún. – Las tres mujeres salieron a ayudar a Marlene en la barricada en la puerta. – Déjame a mí. – En tres segundos, Sirius la bajo la cremallera y mientras Wyn se vestía, lanzo un hechizo que borró las arrugas. - ¿Lista?

.- Lista. – Asintió Wyn, de nuevo vestida con sus vaqueros y una camiseta.

.- Dejadla entrar. – De nuevo las mujeres obedecieron a Sirius, que para algo era auror y sabía que hacer en casos de emergencia.

.- ¿Pero que os pasaba? – Gruñó Lily al entrar.

.- Es que te habíamos sacado el vestido de la funda para verlo... – Explico Wyn con tono mimoso. – Lo sentimos. Pero es precioso te quedará genial.

.- ¡Pruébatelo! – Sugirieron todas a una.

.- Luego, para asegurarme que todo este bien. – replico la pelirroja con seguridad. – ha sido horrible, he ido a ver a James entrenar y su entrenadora me ha puesto verde y me ha obligado a someterme a exámenes toxicológicos para comprobar que no soy una drogadicta dispuesta a echar a perder a su mejor jugador.

.- ¡Pobre! – Se solidarizaron sus amigas.

.- Estáis muy amables... ¿No os habréis probado el vestido, verdad? – Los ojos verdes se entornaron amenazadores.

.- Nooo. – Descartaron esa posibilidad con un gesto, pero la joven aún le miraba con suspicacia.

.- Debes estar agotada Lily. Date un baño. Te vendrá bien, antes de la cena de despedida de solteros. – Le sugirió Sirius para distraerla.

.- Tienes razón. Estoy cansada y paranoica. Lo siento, chicas. Iré a arreglarme.

.- Tranquila. – cuando la pelirroja se fue, todas suspiraron a coro.

&·&·&

El entrenamiento del viernes fue un infierno para James. Deirdre Smith, su entrenadora y auto proclamada segunda madre del moreno de pelo revuelto se encargo de ello, ya que, al contrario que la madre biológica, no aprobaba a la prometida de su mejor jugador.

.- ¡Estoy harto!. ¿Que coño la importa a ella con quien me case? – James uso la toalla a modo de látigo y golpeó con ella un banco del vestuario.

.- En realidad no la importa con quien te cases, la importa que ella te haga disminuir el rendimiento. – Jhonson hablaba por propia experiencia.

.- Pero eso no la da derecho a insinuar que mi chica es una golfa que se ha quedado embarazada aposta para cazarme. Ya tengo bastante con Rita. – Gruñó el chico mientras se vestía.

.- No os quejéis: yo llevo dos años, siete meses, dos semanas y tres días sin sexo. Exactamente el tiempo que ella lleva de entrenadora. – Intervino Morag Maguire, la única chica del equipo, "condenada" a compartir ducha con ellos. Sus seis compañeros silbaron. – Deirdre dice que si me quedo embarazada perderé agresividad, cosa fundamental en una golpeadora. Y como la abstinencia es el único método anticonceptivo cien por cien eficaz...

.- Pobre chica. No sé como lo soportas. Sino fuera porque Deirdre me mataría, yo te consolaría en tu desgracia. – Ofreció Ian Wallace, uno de los cazadores, con un guiño juguetón.

.- Prefiero seguir a palo seco. – replico ella haciendo que sus otros compañeros se rieran.

.- Ya veremos si piensas igual cuando se cumplan los tres años sin sexo. – Apunto Ian.

.- Oye, James, la cena de anoche estuvo muy bien. – Dijo, Robert Child, el otro golpeador refiriéndose a la despedida de solteros. – Espero que la comida mañana este igual o mejor...

.- Lo estará. – Prometió James saliendo del vestuario más animado.

.- Sr. Potter. – El aludido se giro en medio del pasillo, y espero a que el médico del equipo le alcanzara. En la práctica ese hombre solo hacia exámenes rutinarios para comprobar que ninguno de los jugadores consumía drogas. – Aquí tienes los resultados de las pruebas de su novia.

.- ¿Pruebas de mi novia? – El buscador tomo el pergamino que el médico le entregaba.

.- Sí, Deirdre ordenó hacerlos, no quería que se casara con una drogadicta. – James arrugo el papel con furia. Aquello era el colmo, una cosa es que su entrenadora llamara zorra a Lily pero que encima insinuara que se drogaba pasaba ya de castaño oscuro. Estaba tan enfadado que casi se perdió lo que dijo el doctor a continuación. – Son negativos, cosas que es buena, porque el niño esta a salvo...

.- ¿Qué niño?

.- Su hijo. Ya sabes, ella esta embarazada. – James abrió tanto la boca que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

.- Sí, claro, lo sé. Bueno, nos veremos. – El merodeador se despidió con un gesto y avanzó como sonámbulo a la salida.

Su primer impulso fue correr a casa de Lily, y zarandearla por mentirle. Pero hasta el mismo reconocía que no sería justo: ella le había dicho lo del embarazo al menos una vez, fue él que pensó que era parte de la treta.

Claro, que ella le podía haber sacado de su error, pero Remus había tratado de hacerlo varias veces y James no solo no lo creyó sino que encima le ridiculizó...

Debería irse a la casa de campo de sus padres y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien para el día siguiente, pero se sentía demasiado confuso: una pequeña vuelta le ayudaría a aclararse las ideas.

&·&·&

La luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación de Sirius. Desde abajo le llegaban los ruidos que hacía Nyssa, levantada desde al menos una hora antes, y de Remus, que empezaba a ponerse en marcha. Todo lo contrario que Wyn, que seguía plácidamente dormida, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro mientras el auror jugueteaba con sus mechones rosas.

Al final, la ex artista bostezó y empezó a moverse.

.- ¿Qué hora es? – Susurró con voz somnolienta.

.- Las 8. Aún nos queda un rato: la boda es por la tarde. – Contestó el chico sin alterarse.

.- Sirius...

.- ¿Sí?

.- ¿Por qué no quieres casarte? – La pregunta, tan a bocajarro recién despertada, logro coger al merodeador desprevenido. – No es un reproche. Es sólo curiosidad...

.- Pues, creo que es por mis padres. – La pelirrosa le miro realmente sorprendida: aquella respuesta no se la hubiera imaginado jamás. – No es por lo que piensas. Me da igual que ellos no te aprobaran, es más, eso añade alicientes a la idea de casarme contigo. Es que... Se supone que uno tiende a imitar lo que ha visto de pequeño. ¿No? Eso nos dice Marlene. Pues lo que yo vi de pequeño hace que no sea un buen marido y no quiero hacerte daño por ello. – Después de hablar, Sirius rodó hasta quedar tendido boca arriba mirando al techo. - ¿Y tu qué¿Por qué no quieres casarte?

.- No lo sé... – Wyn también se quedo observando el techo, como si allí estuviera la respuesta que buscaba. – Supongo que es por algo que me dijo... Alguien una vez. Que un buen matrimonio no consiste en encontrar a la persona idónea para compartir toda tu vida, sino en ser la persona idónea para casarte. Y yo no lo soy.

.- ¿A que ese alguien fue Rosier? – Aventuró el auror, con un asomo de sonrisa burlona en el tono de voz.

.- ¿Sí?. ¿Y qué? – La chica se puso a la defensiva.

.- Nada. Es solo que no puedo creer que te dé miedo casarte solo por algo que dijo una persona que terminó enamorada de Malfoy. – Replico el chico sin cambiar de actitud. – Tú siempre decías que la opinión de Nyssa en asuntos sentimentales quedaba invalidada por estar enamorada del rubito.

.- Nyssa nunca me lo dijo cuando cortó conmigo. – Apunto ella. – Y lo tuyo es peor y yo no he dicho nada. – A la joven se la escapo una risita burlona. – Tanto que dices que no te importa la opinión de tus padres, que eres superindependiente, y resulta que no quieres casarte porque temes seguir su ejemplo.

Sirius la miro de mala manera unos segundos, antes de volver a concentrarse en el techo. Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos sonrieron y se buscaron a tientas las manos.

.- ¿Entonces nos casamos o que? – Sirius se llevo la mano de su chica a la boca, y la beso con suavidad.

.- ¿Te parece esa forma de proponérmelo? – Wyn le miro de soslayo como riñéndole, aunque sonreía. – Sí supongo... Pero no tiene porque ser hoy. ¿Verdad?

.- Bueno, podemos estar prometidos varios años, vivir juntos y cuando estemos preparados... Saltamos a la piscina. ¿Qué opinas? – Como respuesta, la pelirrosa rodó hasta quedarse de lado y acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de su novio, perdón, prometido.

.- Genial. – Los labios de Wyn buscaron con ansiedad los del moreno, sellando así el pacto. O iniciando la firma del pacto...

.- ¡Sirius! .¡Wyn! – Pero la negociación se fue al garete cuando entraron Nyssa, Remus, Marlene, Lucas, Frank y Alice. Todos ellos muy alterados.

.- ¿Aun en la cama? Que hay muchas cosas que hacer. – A Nyssa no se la veía tan histérica... Desde el EXTASIS de Aritmancia. Hasta en su boda estaba más serena.

.- Sirius, es importante... – Marlene se sentó en la cama y tomo la mano del padrino de bodas. – James ha desaparecido.

-----------------------------------------

Bueno, bueno, final de infarto, que para algo es el penúltimo capítulo... En el próximo y **DEFINITIVO**, pues tendremos dos bodas, (sí, dos) aunque antes habrá que averiguar donde esta James. Vamos, el novio suele ser una figura importante en esos eventos...

¿Y cuando saldrá? Pues muy fácil...Hagamos cuentinas: faltan 85 RR para 600, lo dividimos entre dos y sale 44,5, como medio RR es imposible dejarlo y sinceramente, no pudiendo chantajearos, sé que en el 23 no dejáis 44 RR ni de coña, pues va a ser que en cuanto tenga 55 RR se sube el último capítulo... Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, es una pasada y no es justo para la gente que siempre deja RR... Pero mirar también el lado positivo: podéis tener el capítulo mucho antes de lo que yo lo subiría por mi misma, siempre y cuando os portéis. ¿Alternativa? Pues lo subiría por el puente de la Constitución, que es el 7 de diciembre... Y me viene bien.

Besazos guapetones y guapetonas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana de día de Moony Gabriela.


	23. La gran boda

**Disclaimer.** Igual es un poco tarde para ponerlo, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Pues como ya sabéis ni los merodeadores, ni Lily, ni Snape ni un largo etc. son míos, pertenecen a Row, (que les hace unas putadas peores que las mías).

El nombre de la moto de Sirius, Silver, tampoco es mío, es de Pekenyita. (Podéis encontrarlo en Volví y Always in my mind)

Lesa Malfoy, pertenece a Lorien Lupin. (Aunque ella dice que a Remus. ¡Ilusa! Le encontraréis en El Calendario).

Gracias a las dos por prestármelos.

Los que sí son míos, son Nyssa, su "padre", Lucas, Wyn así como su disfuncional familia. (Sí, Doc y Peregrin, o Yodakin o como quiera llamarse, son míos), pero si queréis usarlos podéis hacerlo previo permiso e invitación para saber que fue de ellos.

Seguro que estáis pensando que a buenas horas me decido yo a poner el disclaimer... Es que no podía terminar el fict, sin depurar responsabilidades, que al inicio estaba ocupada tratando de asustaros para que no siguierais adelante, y luego la verdad es que se me pasó... Que tiempos. Parece que es ayer, cuando os contaba que en este fict no salía la rata, y aún así, lo seguí repitiendo casi en todos los capis, porque insistíais en ello y ahora... Ay, de verdad que pena me da... ;; Bueno, ya pasó... Contesto a los RR antes de ponerme más nostálgica todavía.

Annoha. Hola guapa. La verdad es que Wyn y sus colores de pelo son relocos, yo lo más raro que he llevado es color berenjena. No tengas en cuenta lo de Lily y las rosas, a ella no la gustan, y punto, no sé porqué... De todas formas, creo que lo de los crisantemos viene de que la gusto el nombre. Y ya. Nora no es comedida, aunque ninguno de esa rama de los Evans lo es... Pues lo de los vestidos en concreto, es un cruce entre Friendo y Aida, ya que lo preguntas. Kisses.

Made. Tu lo has dicho: Lily no tiene porque enterarse. Todo depende de que encuentren al novio a tiempo... No creo que James se haya enfadado... demasiado. Pasa que lo de ser padre es bastante fuerte, y bueno, el chico tiene que asimilarlo. Besitos de grageas Bertiee Boop. (De las que saben a cosas ricas).

MoonyGabriela. Claro, que te extrañaba cielo. Ya veo que no caes en mi chantaje... Se te nota mucho. Bueno, si te gusta más, hermanas Escorpio, yo lo cambio. Total, no vamos a pelear por esa tontería. Sí, que mono Fernando y Dani, sobre todo el segundo, ahí llorando... que mono. ¡Ya estamos en cuenta atrás para nuestro cumple¿Qué has pedido? Un besote.

Caperucita Roja. No te quejes, que mientras no les dé por asomarse a la pantalla del ordenador, leer por encima, (la peor frase de toda la página) y decirte que los abogados de la Row, te van a venir a detener, como hace mi madre, todo esta bien. Besotes de corneto de chocolate.

Isa. Al final, resultó el experimento o no. Ay, ya me dejaste con la duda. Suerte en tus exámenes, trabajos obras de teatro y etc. Vaya chica más ocupada. Besotes.

Silmarwen754. A ver nena, lee bien, que yo no dije nada de subir en cuanto llegara a los 500, yo dije que subiría el 16 de octubre, (más o menos) y que si para entonces tenía 500 RR sería una chica muy feliz. Blanche, yo creo que si quiere a su marido, más que nada, porque le aguanta mucho y si fuera por la herencia ya se lo habría cargado. ¿Dónde estará James? Al final dices que en tu casa no esta. En la mía tampoco. Mm. eso es que alguna pelandrusca por ahí lo esta cobijando... En la barra de su hotel no sé, pero a saber que habrán hecho Nyssa y Remus en la cocina de Sirius. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de Leia: a Peregrin le pega alguien más como... Yo. Narcisa y Snape están por ahí con sus cosillas. Felices. Bueno, él deprimidísimo y ella lobotomizada perdida... A saber que sale de ahí. Ya sabía yo lo de tu lema. Kisses.

Lily Granger Potter. Espero que te saliera bien el trabajo de la facultad. Sí, al fin James se entero de todo, ahora solo falta que aparezca. Besitos de avellanas.

SamanthaBlack33 (20). Nena, es el momento: ya podemos ponernos melodramáticas... ¡Se acaba! .¡Que pena!. ¡Ya no hay más!. ¡Que tragedia!. ¡Peor que el pelo de Wyn! Bueno, ya paso. Al fin, James se enteró de todo, esperemos que no deje a Lily colgada con su estupendo vestido. Es verdad, que Remus y Nyssa estuvieron muy tranquilitos... Algo harán en este. Muchos besines.

Lucemvicuna. Todo está en que Lily no se entere de que James ha desaparecido. Mientras no se entere no hay estrés. Sí, Marlene sigue embarazada, y Alice también lo esta, aunque de poco tiempo como Lily y aún no se la nota. Salía, me parece que en el...19 o 20. Pero muy de pasada. Como de poder Nyssa y Remus podrían pero, no. Te veo muy obsesionada con los embarazos. Chao.

A.M.M.Alison. Yo no juego con vosotros, pasa que de vez en cuando, es agradable saber que esos números inmensos de visitas que hay en hits, no es un virus extraño del contador. Pero como dices de mi, si lo que más te gusto a ti es que muriera Malfoy. En fin, nos leemos.

Ginny84. Me alegra que te gustara el capi. Pues si eso te parecieron frikys, espera a leer una boda oficiada por un admirador compulsivo de la guerra de las galaxias. Pedazo Muaks. PDTA: muchas gracias, estuve revisando RR, y no has fallado ni un capi. Gracias, besos, gracias, besos, gracias, besos, gracias, besos... MUAKS.

Laura P.E. ¿Crees que Rita secuestró a James? Ahora mismo voy a cantarle las cuarenta a esa... escarabaja pelotera. Un besito.

Gerulita Evans. "Te mato". Hubo un tiempo en que esa amenaza me impresionaba... Tranquila, tengo fe y sé que James aparecerá. Besines de canela.

Kattys. Ya viste que Peregrin esta sano como una lechuga. Al menos físicamente... ¿Bebías lluvia ácida? Al fin una explicación. Un besote, gordote.

Tomoe. Síp, tengo PAAA, un poco abandonado, pero ya la semana que viene sin falta lo retomo. Es que quería terminar este. Me alegra que te gustara el "funeral". Sí de la boda verás bastante. Bueno, todo de hecho. Menos la noche de bodas, que hay que dejar cierta intimidad. Saludos.

Karen black. Gracias por lo de cabrona cielo. Yo también te quiero. El armario evanescente... Mm. Miraré. En cuanto a Petunia, je, je. Es que es torpe, va para fastidiar a su hermana y termina uniéndola más a su prometido. Besitos de barquillo de vainilla.

Vega de la Lyra. ¿Tanto se nota la influencia de Friends? Pues hace mucho que no la veo, pero siempre la llevo en mi corazón. Y por lo visto en mis ficts... Adoro que adores mi estilo. Besuquis.

MaryGin. De nada por lo de preciosa, preciosa. Je, je. Esa clase de familias son divertidas. La de mi madre también en así, un poco disfuncional, y te lo pasas en grande. Mm, me da que no acertaste con una de las bodas. Ya verás. Muakines.

Morgana riddle. Me encanta que te encante y que te resultara original. Je, je, la ausencia de la rata es genial. Chao.

Keikleen. Mm. pues no creas que atinaste con alguna de tus teorías. Te falta el secuestro de Rita. Es una mezcla de 1 y 2. En cuanto a PAAA: ya ando en ello, pasa que como con este estaba como de parto, pues no tenía tiempo de ponerme con el otro. En fin, disfruta las vacaciones, que son cortas... Ay. Que nostalgia. Besazos de cereza.

Rocio. Me alegra que te gustara. Muchas gracias por tu "granito de arena". Muaks.

SaRgUeReTa. Que fuerte, en el mail no te falta un solo merodeador... ¡Hasta incluiste a la rata! Digo, hola. ¿ Y que querías que pasara cuando James se enterara? .¿Desmayos, matracas tenebrosas flotantes, fuegos artificiales, intentos de suicidio...? Trataré de pasarme por tu fict, pero ya te digo que tengo una lista de espera, que parece la seguridad social española.

AnnaTB. Te dije que lo de animarme con lo del chantaje no era buena idea... pero en fin, ya estamos aquí, que es lo importante. ¿Pero como va ir a zarandear a Lily? tía, que esta embarazada. Hay cosas que no se la pueden hacer. Je, je, el sistema solo dejar un RR. (Ya lo intenté yo una vez). Kisses.

Inuyami. Pues ahora que lo dices si es parecida a Friends esa escena. Lo curioso es que esta basada en otra escena de otra serie, que debe estar basada en otra escena de Friends. Si es que se copian... Tu tampoco te descuides.

Monikilla-tonks. ¿Y cómo es que te vas a Alemania? Es curioso, porque Keikleen acertó en dos, pero no en la del secuestro precisamente. Ya veremos como es la segunda boda, pero tienes razón, no será nada típico. Sí, chica, lo del vestido, solo se las ocurre a ellas. Un beso.

Danna. Que aparezca James vale. Pero lo del cura auténtico... ¿No pides mucho?

Aloromora. Sí, menos mal que al fin lo pillo. Ya veía a Lily de parto, y James convencido de que eran gases. Chao.

Almu. Pues gracias a tu RR, he llegado un poco antes. Thanks.

Noriko. Mm. yo tenía un hada madrina que se llamaba así... Se fue de vacaciones y nunca más supe de ella... ¡Me alegro de leer de ti! Tranquila, soy una chica demasiado agobiada como para ser rencorosa, y no tengo tiempo para organizar falsos funerales. Me alegro de haberte animado, para algo estamos. La verdad es que yo me imaginaba así a Sirius, en plan Spike. (Pedazo tío bueno). Suerte con tu enfermería. Un besote.

Iraty Rowling. Es lo malo que tiene tener tanto RR, que luego toca responderlos. Pero una lo hace encantada de la vida, porque con algunos te diviertes mucho. Claro que tengo otra historia en mente, varias, bastantes de capi único. Ya irás leyendo. Si quieres. Besines de frambuesa.

Irina. Me encanta que te encanten. Gracias por el RR. Muaks.

Nenitablack. Como si clonar a James fuera tan fácil. Créeme lo he intentado. Espero que aún estés viva. No quiero que los aurores me busquen por tu asesinato. Aunque si viene Sirius por aquí, igual merece la pena... Chao.

Joyce Granger. Pues a mi el chantaje me parece un deporte sanísimo. Pruébalo. (Aunque primero revisa los hits para ver que te lo puedas permitir). Nos leemos. Chao.

Saruky. Así me gusta, que seas una niña buena... Bueno, estaba claro, que James no se iba a enterar por Lily. Ya veremos que pasa. Kisses.

Mardaloves. No te estreses que seguro que todo se arregla. Hasta lo de James. Besos.

Melisa-C. Pronto ves lo que pasa. Cuidado con las dudas, que son traicioneras. Besines.

Steffy potter. Bueno, ya viste que no te tocó esperar mucho... Sí, Wyn y Sirius se casarán. Ya veremos si lo vemos.

Isabella Riddle. Pues se acaba porque se acaba. No sé, no tengo ningún buen razonamiento para justificarlo. Saludos.

Leilawood. Me alegro de que te hayas decidido volver a dejarme un RR. Thanks.

Ivy potter black. Uf, pobre con lo que cansan las mudanzas. Suerte en la universidad. Para soberbio, tú, preciosa. Besines de chocolate.

VickyPotter. A sus órdenes, en breve arreglo todo. desde luego que seguiré escribiendo ficts de J/L, si son los mejores del mundo mundial... Por supuesto que Lily tendrá su momento a la confesiones. Pero tú, no te me mueras, ni de curiosidad ni de nada. Kiss.

Lizzie Black 86. Pues vaya caos de emociones que manejas. ¿Y con la depresión que tienes vas a ir una de Tim Burton? Nada contra él, pero es que con lo oscuras que son, no creo que sea lo más ideal para eso, para mi al menos no lo sería... Pero bueno, que espero que te guste la película. ¡Y anímate, cielo! Chao.

Nerea. No creo que haga continuación de este fict. Generalmente, cuando meto cerrojazo a una historia, es porque realmente, ya no tengo nada que contar, y si la sigo, apestaría. Besazos.

Carla. Bueno, es que si los hago todos igual de emocionantes, voy a tener que adjuntaros pastillas para el corazón cada vez que suba un capi. PAAA, lo actualizo la semana que viene. Chao.

Nana. Bueno, tú no te preocupes que Lily no se enterara de nada, eso garantizara la supervivencia de James. Muak.

Laupacax. Es cierto, a James se lo dijeron, que se lo hubiera tomado en serio y no le habría sorprendido tanto. Gracias por tu "granito de arena!. Besitos.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. ¿El martes fue San Lucas? Uy, uy, uy... A ver si a James lo secuestró Marlene como regalo de cumpleaños para su marido, y ahora se hace la inocente. Acertaste con Petunia, lo copié de la hermana de Rachel. Pues yo te hacía de más lejos que Málaga. Tengo 23 años, bueno, ya casi 24, porque los cumplo ahora en noviembre, el 18. Besitos de chocolate con leche Nestlé.

Aliena88. Tranquila, estoy demasiado cansada para tratar de pegarte. Además, fijo que me tocaba perseguirte y... No. Muchas gracias por dejarme RR, que más vale tarde que nunca. Un besazo. Hasta pronto.

BlAcK soPHIa. 1). Te equivocas, el chantaje es genial. Sobre todo para hacer engordar mi cuenta de RR. 2). Lo sé, como siga con esos finales os voy a tener que adjuntar pastillas para el corazón con cada capi. 3). Sí. MI, Sirius, es un encanto. 4). Gracias. 5). No te hago esperar hasta el 7, pero no por tu amenaza. 6). Sip. Snif. Que pena que se acabe. 7). No implores, porque la haré igual. 8). Un abrazo a ti también.

Argie-Theo. Mm. la verdad es que tu nick me suena bastante, lo que para mi memoria de pez es un logro. La teoría del secuestro de Milton, la he oído un par de veces, pero ya verás que al chico no le da el cerebro para un plan tan "sofisticado". Recuerdos a tu nuevo ordenador, y un besito. PDTA. Sí, je, je. El chantaje es genial.

Herms weasley. Hola, guapa. Si, ya te reconocí. Además, que te quería "pegar la bronca". Bueno, una mini bronca. Cariño, por favor, no me adelantes en una página que va atrasada lo que va a pasar en una que va adelantada. No tanto por mi, como por los que van atrasados que les fastidia mucho y porque tampoco te puedo responder a muchas cosas para no desvelar... Tranquila, que te contestaré igualmente. Muakis.

Dannapotter. Claro que no se puede dejar dos, y si se pudiera yo diría que solo cuento uno por persona. ¿Estás en rehabilitación? Y porqué corazón. Espero que ya te vaya mejor. Pobrecita mía, de verdad. Ya verás que lo de James no es tan malo. Cuídate mucho. Muakis de fresas con nata.

Irethmpi. Sí, chica, estaban Wyn y Sirius como para cruzártelos por la calle. Yo también pienso lo mismo de Leia, que quiere alejar a Peregrin de su familia. Espero que nos libremos pronto de ella... Oye, que Lily no se tiene porque enterar de nada, y si no se entera de nada, no tiene porque pasarlo mal. Muchos besos.

Antonietta. Joder, pues menos mal que me tienes cariño... Te llego a caer mal y no sé lo que me dices. Si te soy sincera yo a Sirius tampoco me lo imagino tan a lo Malfoy, yo me lo imagino más como Spike, de Buffy. En cuanto a la familia de Wyn, los únicos con magia son Doc, Lily y la misma Wyn, el resto son todos Muggles. Besitos de cereza.

Istel-Evans. Gracias guapa, si que te has tomado en serio mi advertencia de que dejaras RR... Tienes razón en que lo bueno de la profecía es precisamente la libertad. En todos los sentidos. Y eso te deja ser más gamberra. (Más Friends, porque no decirlo). Besazos de brownie con helado de vainilla.

Nuria. Sí, parecía que con casarse ya estaba solucionado, pero James aún no la dijo lo mucho que la quiere. Yo también les he cogido mucho cariño... Los extrañaré.

Sarah Black. No creo que haga una continuación de este fict. Si puse todo en el mismo fict, fue por algo. Nos leemos, espero.

Luucy: sí, ya quedan bien poquitos... 575, en este momento. -

Noemí. No sé de qué me acusas... pero te aseguro que James en mi casa no está. (Carla da una patada disimulada, para que no sobresalga un pie masculino por debajo de la sábana). No hacen falta más capis, porque habrá dos bodas en plena regla.

K-rmen. Te llamaban la desaparecida... Me alegro de leerte, reina. Estoy viendo que la muerte de Malfoy es lo que más os gusto a todas... Recuérdame que le pida a Snape que me suba el sueldo. (Sip, es que me paga por hacer quedar mal a James.) Besos.

Bueno, antes de ponerme a delirar con el último capítulo de la historia. (Y que vosotras lloréis, riáis o lo que os dé la gana) daros las gracias a todas. Que no tenéis ni idea de la ilusión que me hizo, cuando llegué el lunes muerta de cansancio de la autoescuela, después de estar todo el día fuera de casa, y al entrar me encontré con 21 correos. Y el martes, seguían llegando. Gracias, de verdad, sois de las mejorcitas lectoras que una podría querer. Y ya os dejo tranquilas, para que podáis leer el capi. Muakis.

**La profecía 23.**

**La gran boda.**

- Sirius, es importante... – Marlene se sentó en la cama y tomo la mano del padrino de bodas. – James ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

- Pues eso, desaparecido. Se ha esfumado. Ido. Perdido en combate. Ni rastro de él. Y faltan sólo ocho horas para la boda. – Grito la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.

- Marlene, tranquila, nadie desaparece así como así... ¿Sabéis donde se le vio por última vez? – Pregunto Sirius con su tono de auror más profesional.

- En el entrenamiento. – Intervino Remus. – Después estuvo en el vestuario charlando con sus compañeros y se fue. Y no se sabe nada hasta ahora.

- Sus padres nos llamaron a Marlene y a mi hace una hora. Tenía que haber dormido en su casa de campo, pero no lo hizo. La cama estaba sin deshacer y los elfos la han hecho. – Explico Lucas. – Les hemos dicho que ha dormido en nuestra casa para no preocuparles.

- Bien. – Aprobó Sirius. – Supongo que vinisteis aquí pos si acaso hubiera venido a mi casa.

Exacto. – Asintió Frank. – Iba a ir a casa de Lily.

- ¿Estas loco? Si la dices que James ha desaparecido se pondrá histérica. – Intervino Wyn. – Es mejor hacerlo discretamente. – La pelirrosa meditó unos segundos como deberían hacerlo. – Marlene, Alice. Buscar a Jenny y Andrómeda e ir en plan damas de honor. Como si fuerais a arreglarla y sutilmente averiguar si durmió allí James. En cuanto sepáis algo nos llamáis sin que ella se dé cuenta.

- Bien. – Las dos antiguas Raven se movilizaron rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Rita y Milton? Como esos dos se enteren se relamerán. Una porque es la exclusiva del milenio y el otro porque querrá hacer de novio sustituto. – Comentó Remus.

- Nyssa y tu encargaros de Rita. – Decidió Sirius. – Hacer lo que creáis oportuno pero que no se acerque a menos de 20 Km. del Valle de Godric ni a menos de 30 de Lily.

- Dalo por hecho. – Aseguró Nyssa mientras ella y su marido se ponían en marcha.

- Remus. – El auror llamo a su amigo cuando estaba en la puerta. – Recuerda que estás en libertad vigilada.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes. – Remus hizo un gesto para quitar madera al asunto.

- Lucas y yo nos encargaremos de Milton. – Informó Frank. - Procuraremos tenerle ocupado. ¿Tu tienes coche, verdad?

- Sí, así es. – Confirmo el locutor de radio confundido.

- Genial, tengo una idea. Te la explicaré por el camino. – Dijo el auror con tono eficiente mientras se movilizaban.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, el teléfono sonó y Wyn lo descolgó. Era Marlene, más nerviosa que antes, para decirla que James no había dormido con Lily.

- Tranquila, Marlene, procura que Lily no se entere de nada y asegúrate que no se la acerquen ni Rita, ni Milton, ni mi hermano con un periódico. – Al otro lado de la línea, la rubia asintió, y ambas colgaron a la vez.

- No estaba allí. – Dijo Sirius antes de que su prometida dijera nada. Ella asintió. – Bien, cogeremos mi moto e iremos a buscarle. Así, que levántate, dúchate y vístete.

- Lo mismo digo. – Sugirió la pelirrosa picada, ya que Sirius estaba tan desnudo como ella.

&·&·&

Milton había dormido en un hotelito cerca de Godric´s Hollow. Se había levantado temprano, estaba seguro de que ese James no tenía madera de casado, por lo que se escaquearía y él estaría allí para reemplazarle. Estaba tan contento que salió del hotel silbando y vestido con smoquing, como correspondía a un novio sustituto.

- ¿Milton? – Le llamaron entonces un par de hombres.

- Sí, soy yo. – Confirmo extrañado el aspirante a marido de Lily. - ¿Y vosotros sois?

- Lucas Lansbury. – Unos de los hombres, el que vestía más elegantemente, le tendió la mano. El nombre le sonaba...

- Ah, sí. Usted me ayudo a localizar a Lily. – Milton le abrazó con sincera gratitud, ignorando la mano.

- Sí bueno. – Lucas se liberó del abrazo incómodo y señaló a su compañero. – Él es Frank. – El auror recibió el mismo trato que su amigo.

- ¿Y que hacéis aquí? – Quiso saber Milton.

- Traerte una gran noticia. – Frank se acercó al joven y en un susurro apenas audible le anunció. – James ha desaparecido.

- Lo sabía. – Milton elevó al cielo los ojos, anegados en lágrimas de felicidad. – Es mi oportunidad para casarme con Lily.

- Eso pensamos nosotros. – Convino Lucas.

- Vamos. Rápido. Así podré casarme con ella cuanto antes. – Milton salió embalado en dirección a la casa de los padres de James.

- Eh, Milton, que la boda ya no es allí. – El grito de Frank lo detuvo en seco. Luego, Milton se giro y corrió para escuchar al auror atentamente. Lo hizo tan deprisa que levantó una nube de polvo. – Lily ha decidido celebrar la ceremonia en otra parte.

- Claro, no sería apropiado que se casara con otro en la casa de los padres del anterior novio. – Milton asintió comprensivamente. - ¿Sabéis dónde es?

- Sí. – Confirmo Frank.

- ¿Y me llevaríais allí?

- Por supuesto. – Lucas le invitó con un gesto a entrar en el coche, cosa que Milton hizo al instante. De haber sabido conducir, ya habría llegado hasta Cornualles.

Frank y Lucas cruzaron una sonrisa maligna. Tal y como planearon. Ahora sólo tenían que pasarse el día recorriendo la campiña y dejar a Milton tirado en una iglesia lo más alejada posible del Valle y aparecerse ellos mismos cerca.

Chupado.

&·&·&

- Remus, hay una cosa que no entiendo.

- Tu dirás, morenita mía. – Replico el licántropo sin dejar de manipular una chimenea que, según las normas del buen gusto, estaba excesivamente decorada.

- ¿Por qué estamos en casa de Rita cuando deberíamos estar buscándola a ella para evitar que se acerque al Valle de Godric? – Pregunto Nyssa.

- Quemamos sus naves. – Remus corto algo similar a un cable que salía de la chimenea y se levantó. – Acabo de inutilizar la conexión de su chimenea a la red Flu. Y esto que estoy rompiendo ahora es su tarjeta gratuita para el uso de la red pública.

- Supongo que eso evitará que aparezca en el salón de la casa de los Potter. – Admitió la joven de ojos oscuros. - ¿Pero como evitaremos que se aparezca en medio de la ceremonia?

- El Valle es como Hogwarts: nadie puede aparecerse allí. – Apuntó Remus.

- Puede hacerlo en las proximidades y llegar a la casa andando.

- No cuando tome esta poción. – Remus le mostró un pequeño frasquito. – Inhibe el poder de aparición de un mago o bruja durante 72 horas. Y sí, antes de que digas nada, será bastante complicado hacer que la tome. – Volvió a guardar el frasco.

- ¿Qué has pensado hacer con la escoba? – Dado que Remus parecía controlar lo que estaba haciendo, Nyssa decidió escucharle.

- En cuanto le quite el estabilizador de vuelo, no podrá usarla al menos sin estrellarse. – El licántropo mostró un pequeño dispositivo que acababa de extraer de la escoba. – Y ahora me ocuparé del coche... Lo que no sé es si cargarme los frenos o las ruedas.

- ¿Por qué no las dos cosas? Más un encantamiento que la impida usar magia para arreglarlo. – Sugirió Nyssa con una sonrisa maliciosamente ingenua.

- Por eso me casé contigo. – Remus soltó una carcajada y la abrazo mimosamente.

- Mm. Y yo que pensaba que era por me encontrabas rematadamente sexy con mis ligueros. – La morena hizo un gesto de falsa decepción. Tras darle un beso rápido se liberó y fue hacia el zapatero de Rita. – Me ocuparé de sus zapatos.

- ¿Los zapatos?

- Sí, pienso dejar inservibles todos aquellos que sean cómodos para andar. La dejaré solo con los zapatos de aguja, y además los hechizaré para que en cuanto se los ponga, tenga un esguince en cada tobillo. – Nyssa sonrió malignamente. – Si quiere llegar hasta James tendrá que hacerlo descalza.

- Niña mala.

- Porque lo aprendí de ti, lobito mío. – La morena le guiñó un ojo.

- Bien, hagamos todo esto y pensemos en como darle la poción a Rita.

&·&·&

- Si algún día alguien me dice que tendría que ver esto, me habría reído en su cara.

Wyn y Sirius estaban de pie en la puerta del estadio donde se vio a James por última vez. Bueno, Wyn estaba de pie y Sirius a cuatro patas, transformado en perro olfateando en busca del rastro de James. Al oír el comentario de su chica la ladró a modo de respuesta.

- Lo que tu digas. – Replico ella irónica, apoyándose en la moto. – Ahora resulta que me he prometido con Pluto.

- Guau. – De pronto el enorme perro negro ladró y dio un par de saltitos, señal de que había hallado el rastro de su amigo. Luego salió corriendo, siguiéndole.

- Ey, espera. – Wyn iba a correr tras él, pero sabía que jamás lo alcanzaría, y menos con los zapatos que llevaba. Por fortuna tenía las llaves de la moto y sabía conducirla. Una no podía salir durante tres años con Sirius Black y no entender de motos. – Me matará. – Suspiró la pelirrosa antes de ponerla en marcha.

Sirius se paró delante de un centro comercial, donde se adentraba el olor de su amigo. Miró a ambos lados y al ver que no había Muggles a la vista, recuperó su aspecto humano. El potente rugido de un motor, anunció la llegada de sus dos amores: _Silver_ y Wyn.

- ¿Esta ahí? – La pelirrosa aparcó la moto y se acercó al auror.

- Sí. – Sirius lanzo una mirada a su moto para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

- Tranquilo, no haría daño a nuestra primogénita. – Le tranquilizó Wyn al ver la dirección de sus ojos grises. – Venga, vamos a por el novio.

Al entrar en el centro comercial, los dos se dieron cuenta de lo grande que era y de lo difícil que sería encontrar a James, sobre todo porque Sirius no podía buscar su rastro como perro.

- ¿Cómo lo buscamos? – Pregunto Wyn frustrada.

- Vigila que no me vea nadie. – Sirius sacó la varita y tras pronunciar un sencillo hechizo surgió de ella una especie de luciérnaga que salió disparada en dirección norte. – Vamos, nena, tras ella.

- Joder. ¿Es que no hay forma de localizarle que no sea corriendo? – Se lamentó la muchacha. - ¿Seguro que la luciérnaga esa funciona bien?

- Pues la verdad es que lo estoy dudando... – Sirius se frotó el mentón. – Porque no sé que coño iba a hacer James en la sección de moda infantil. – Su prometida se encogió de hombros. – Será un error. Vámonos.

- Sirius. – Wyn le contuvo y le hizo girar. – Esta allí. En la zapatería.

Si allí estaba. Y era raro que no lo hubieran visto antes porque, un tipo alto como James, sentado en un puf canijo, de tal forma que corría el riesgo de meterse una rodilla en el ojo, mirando unos patucos como Golum miraba el anillo de Sauron, llamaba bastante la atención.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sirius se sentó a su lado derecho mientras Wyn lo hacía en el otro lado. – Nos has dado a todos un susto de muerte... Marlene estaba histérica.

- ¿Por qué? Ya sé que me queréis, pero... ¿Es que no podéis estar dos horas sin mi? – El joven ni se molesto en mirarlos, siguió pendiente de los zapatitos.

- ¿Dos horas? James, llevas **TODA** la noche desaparecido en combate. – Corrigió Wyn con una nota de irritación en su voz. – Tus padres llamaron a Marlene y Lucas preocupadísimos.

- ¿Llevo toda la noche aquí? – James apartó al fin la mirada de los patucos. – Oh, joder. – dejo los zapatos en el puf y empezó a dar vueltas por la sección de la zapatería frente a sus amigos. – Salí del entrenamiento alterado por algo que me dijo el médico del equipo y fui a dar una vuelta. Los pasos me llevaron aquí y... Coji los zapatitos esos, me los quede mirando mientras pensaba y... No sé, perdí la noción del tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lograste que no te echarán cuando cerró la tienda? – El buscador se encogió de hombros.

- Eso no importa, Wyn. ¿Qué te dijo el médico que te alteró tanto? – Quiso saber Sirius.

- Pues... Deirdre la hizo a Lily unas pruebas para comprobar que no era drogadicta. Y resulta que no toma drogas y esta embarazada. – El moreno de cabello revuelto se dejo caer en el sofá, Sirius con buenos reflejos apartó los zapatos antes de que los aplastara. – Voy a ser padre.

- ¿Y ahora te enteras? – El auror le palmeó el hombro con un deje de ternura, que hizo que su chica sonriera.

- No estoy preparado... Oh, joder. Seré un padre desastroso. – James enterró la cara entre sus manos, aún con la mano de su mejor amigo en su hombro. Wyn apoyó la mano en su hombro libre.

- James, tranquilo. ¿Tu crees que Marlene o Lucas están más preparados para esto que tu o Lily? – Apunto la chica acertadamente.

- Cierto. Fíjate que Lucas aún no sabe ni porque acera anda, y Marlene esta paranoica con que culos mira su esposo... – Añadió Sirius. - ¡Y ellos van a tener tres!

- Sí, es cierto. – Admitió James, alzando la cabeza.

- ¿Y Jenny y Doc? De no ser por mis padres, Ben no habría cumplido los dos años. – La pelirrosa se inclinó hacia los chicos, apunto de compartir un gran secreto. – Una vez, comprando muebles en el Ikea, se olvidaron al niño.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los dos merodeadores entre alarmados y divertidos.

- En serio. Iban tan contentos empujando cada uno un carrito cargado de muebles desmontados. Solo que cuando cogieron los carros vacíos, se dejaron el carro de Ben. Y se fueron, convencidos de que el niño estaba con mi madre.– Explico la pelirrosa. – No se dieron cuenta hasta que llegaron a casa y, claro, el niño no estaba allí... No podéis decirle a nadie que lo sabéis, hemos jurado que no se lo contaremos a Ben, para no crearle traumas psicológicos.

- Andrómeda y Ted también la liaron una vez con Nymphadora. – Agregó Sirius. – Se la llevaron a jugar a uno de esos parques para niños de las hamburgueserías. Ya sabéis que a la niña le gusta ponerse una ropa muy... como de chico. Total, que un niño llevaba la misma ropa que ella y se lo llevaron a casa por error. Por fortuna, todo se solucionó sin más problemas. Denuncia de los otros padres por secuestro aparte, claro. ¿Qué te parece?

- Divertido. – Reconoció James. – Pero tengo la impresión de que tratáis de decirme algo y no sé que es... – la pareja cruzo una mirada de paciencia por encima de la cabeza de su amigo.

- Verás, lo que Wyn y yo queremos decirte, es que todo el mundo mete la pata. Hasta los padres... Forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje, porque los padres, los buenos padres, no se limitan a crear unos clones en pequeño de si mismos, sino que enseñan y aprenden de sus hijos.

- ¿Estábamos tratando de explicarle eso? – Se asombró Wyn.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero... me da miedo no gustarle a mi hijo. ¿Y si cree que soy un capullo engreído? O peor:. ¿y si lee las historias de Rita y se las cree? – Se preocupó el futuro padre. – Y algunas cosas que ella dice son verdad, y no estoy orgulloso de ellas.

- Lily no dejará que te odie. – aseguro la pelirrosa. – Ella sabe lo que es llevarse mal con un progenitor, y no permitirá que eso le pase a un hijo suyo. Además. – La aspirante a aurora, tomo los patucos de manos de prometido. - ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de una cosa tan pequeña que usa estos zapatos?

- ¿Tu no has visto "Muñeco diabólico", verdad? – Bromeó James. – Esta bien. Tenéis razón: no debo tenerle miedo a mi hijo. Y en cuanto a los errores, me esforzaré por no repetir los que me acabáis de contar. Mm. tal vez pueda olvidármelo en las gradas de un estadio o algo así.

- Y será lo último que hagas ya que Lily te matará. – Rió Sirius. – Si al menos te lo dejas en una biblioteca para que el crío se culturice...

- Sí. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa de mis padres y me preparé para mi falsa boda. – James se puso en pie y miro a sus amigos que aún estaban sentados. - ¿Venís?

- Aún no. Quiero mirar algunos vestidos de gala para esta tarde. – respondió Wyn.

- Yo la acompañó. – Agregó el moreno de ojos grises.

- Sirius, da mala suerte ver el vestido puesto antes de la boda. – le advirtió el buscador.

- Sólo si la chica es la novia. – Matizó Sirius.

&·&·&

- Cariño. ¿No deberíamos decirle a James y Lily lo de mi hermano Peregrin? – inquirió la pelirrosa mientras firmaba para cargar a su tarjeta de crédito el vestido que acababa de comprar. Al fin había encontrado el vestido que buscaba: verde manzana, vaporoso, aunque ceñido en el pecho y ligeramente transparente.

- Oh, no. Será una sorpresa. – Sirius tomó la bolsa con el vestido y guiñó un ojo a su chica.

Wyn no pareció muy conforme, pero en el fondo sabía que Sirius tenía razón. Era mejor que James y Lily no supieran nada porque o bien la liaban o se echaban atrás. Era lo de mentirles lo que no la terminaba de convencer.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué tal esa iglesia? – Lucas señaló un pequeño y pintoresco edificio que había junto a la carretera secundaria por la que viajaban.

- No, estoy seguro que esa no era. – Desdeñó Frank al ver que "sólo" estaban a trescientos Km. del valle de Godric.

- ¿No decíais que sabíais donde se celebraba la boda? – Milton empezaba a estar molesto. Sino se daba prisa igual el tal James se arrepentía y le arrebataba a su Lily de nuevo.

- Es que todas las iglesias se parecen tanto... – Se excuso Lucas.

Milton le lanzó una mirada de superioridad antes de volver a mirar por la ventanilla. En ese momento pasaban frente a la iglesia que Frank acababa de descartar, frente a la cual había un coche engalanado para llevar a unos recién casados. (La babosada de las latas incluida.)

- ¡Alto! – Milton lo gritó con tanta fuerza, que Lucas temió haberse saltado alguna señal de Stop y frenó. Los dos magos se volvieron hacia él. – Es el coche del padre de Lily. esta ahí.

Y antes de que pudieran detenerle, Milton saltó del coche rumbo a la iglesia.

- ¡Mierda! – Frank trató de seguirle, pero se enredó con el cinturón de seguridad. – Haz que suba al coche de nuevo. – Le ordenó a Lucas, que ya tenía un pie en la carretera pero se había quedado paralizado al oír el grito del otro. El antiguo Ravenclaw asintió y corrió para detener a Milton.

Cosa que no hubiera hecho de saber el lío que había montado dentro de la iglesia. Efectivamente, se celebraba una boda, sólo que cuando el sacerdote dijo eso de:

- Si alguien tiene algún motivo para oponerse a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. – El hermano de la novia, no había podido contenerse más. Estaba harto de ver a su querida hermanita Mary humillada. Así que se levantó y acusó a su futuro cuñado de quererla sólo por su dinero y de engañarle con su dama de honor.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? – El sacerdote miro a Mary (bajita, rolliza, con los brazos cargados de celulitis y más bigote que su novio) y luego miro a la dama de honor (una morena de ojazos azules, pechugona y curvas peligrosas) y decidió que las razones del novio, no eran precisamente un misterio.

- Cariño, a quien vas a creer. ¿A tu hermano o a mi? – Mary miro a su casi marido, que era tan guapo que la había hecho perder el sentido común hace siglos, y a su hermano, su única familia desde que la muerte de sus padres la convirtió en una mujer adinerada.

- A mi hermano. – Replico dejando que su cabeza ganara por primera vez en varios meses una batalla a su corazón.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Pero tu quien te crees que eres para rechazarme? Eres un esperpento de mujer... ¿Crees que alguien querrá casarse contigo, so adefesio? Deberías darme las gracias y tu dinero por las molestias que me he tomado contigo estos meses... Además, será el hazmerreír de Inglaterra, cuando vean porque no te has casado.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no voy a casarme? – Mary esbozó la sonrisa de superioridad de quien está a punto de jugar el as que ha guardado en su manga. – Nadie de la prensa te ha visto nunca conmigo, ahora sé que es porque te avergonzabas de mi, así que... Puedo casarme con el primer hombre que atraviese esa puerta sin temor al menor ridículo. Y además, saldré ganando con el cambio.

Apenas pronunció Mary esas palabras, fue cuando Milton entró en la iglesia.

- Traedlo aquí. – Ordeno el hermano de la novia a sus amigos de las partidas de póquer.

- ¿Pero que hacen?. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. ¡Lily!. ¡Lucas! – El aludido acababa de entrar y se quedo totalmente desconcertado ante la situación.

- ¡No puedes casarte con él! – Tronó el novio despechado. Lucas se relajó y sonrió, después de todo fue una buena idea pararse en esa iglesia. – Ya estaba casi casada conmigo.

- ¿Algún problema? – Mary le dedico una elocuente mirada al párroco. Cualquier problema sería subsanado con una cuantiosa donación.

- Nada que no pueda arreglarse fácilmente. – El sacerdote empezó a gastarse mentalmente el dinero antes de que Milton llegara al altar. – En fin. Empecemos. Señor...

- Milton Jackson. – Completo Lucas desde la entrada. Frank entro en ese momento y se quedo tan desconcertado como su amigo antes que él.

- Bien. Sr. Milton Jackson acepta a Mary Poyne como legítima esposa.

- ¿Eh? – Milton aún buscaba a Lily y no se enteraba de nada.

- Claro que acepta. – gruñeron los amigos de póquer del hermano de Mary.

- Acepto. – Replico la heredera cuando el cura la hizo la misma pregunta.

- Si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de esta unión...

- Nadie dirá nada. – Cortaron los jugadores de póquer, crujiendo sus nudillos de forma amenazadora en dirección al primer novio, al que se le quitaron las ganas de abrir la boca.

- Pues yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

- ¿Marido y mujer? – Milton al fin reaccionó. Pero era tarde: estaba casado y su recién estrenada esposa le daba un beso en los morros. – Yo no puedo estar casado. Y menos contigo.

- Tranquilo, Milton. El cariño nace con el roce. – Aseguro Mary con una sonrisa. - ¿Verdad, chicos?

- Verdad. – esta vez, los amigos de su hermano, crujieron los nudillos en honor a Milton.

Lucas también sonrió y con un gesto de cabeza invitó a Frank a seguirlo, antes de que a Milton se le ocurriera huir.

- Creo que nuestra misión aquí ha terminado. – Anunció el antiguo Raven con tono de vaquero.

- ¿Seguro? – Desconfió el auror.

- Sí. Milton esta legalmente casado. En este país la poligamia es ilegal y el proceso de divorcio muy lento, por lo que ya no es una amenaza. – Para entonces estaban sentados en el coche, listos para irse. – Por cierto¿seguro que el trasladador es apto para coches? No quiero perderlo.

- No lo perderás. – Frank sacó una especie de tubo y lo insertó en el freno de mano. – Es el trasladador para el Valle. Bueno, para el pueblo más cercano a la mansión. De esta forma trasladará el coche, y a nosotros con él.

Efectivamente, aparecieron en el camino de acceso a la casa de campo de los Potter y siguieron conduciendo hasta la puerta. Para su mala suerte, la primera persona que se encontraron, después de que el elfo les aparcara el coche, fue Alice.

- ¿Pero aún estáis con esa pinta? – La regordeta novia de Frank se llevo las manos a las caderas y les lanzo una mirada de madre impaciente al ver los vaqueros sucios y desgastados de su compañero. – Faltan solo deshoras para la boda y aún estáis así. ¿Dónde estabais?

- En la boda de Milton. – respondieron los dos sin dar muchas más explicaciones. Alice no pareció especialmente sorprendida por la información.

- ¿Y los demás? – Quiso saber Frank.

- Las chicas están con Lily y Rupert, dando los últimos retoques a la novia. James esta con sus padres, Jason quería hablar con él. Wyn y Sirius aún no han llegado y a Remus y a Nyssa los acabo de ver por el jardín hace unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo les fue con Rita? – Inquirió Lucas.

- No lo sé, aún no les pregunté. – Alice se encogió de hombros. De repente empezó a dar palmas enérgicas. – Vamos, vamos... Arreglaros. ¡Ya!

- A sus órdenes. – Los magos se pusieron firmes, cosa que aumento el rictus de mala leche de la bruja, antes de salir corriendo raudos y veloces para vestirse.

&·&·&

Tal y como dijo Alice, Nyssa y Remus habían llegado unos minutos antes. No les costó tanto como pensaban, lograr que Rita se tomara la poción. Solo tuvieron que sobornar a su pobre, explotada y más que harta ayudante para que se la pusiera en el café. Una vez terminada la misión, fueron a casa de Sirius, se cambiaron y usando el trasladador (que era la invitación de bodas) llegaron a los jardines.

- ¡Nyssa!

- ¡Rhada! – La morena abrazo a una altísima y guapísima belleza pelirroja, con un cuerpo de infarto, enfundado en una preciosa túnica violeta de un solo tirante. – Ven, te presento a mi marido. Remus, esta es Rhada, la pareja de Rupert.

- Imposible. – La confusión del licántropo fue evidente. – Quiero decir que... Pensaba que Rupert era homosexual.

- Y lo es. – Aclaro Nyssa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una mujer? – En ese momento, el castaño reparó en que la voz de Rhada era bastante masculina y que tenía nuez de Adán. La mandíbula de Remus se descolgó hasta casi llegarle a las rodillas. ¡Jamás hubiera pensado que ese mujer fuera un hombre! – Vaya, Nyssa, tu marido tiene unas amígdalas muy sexy.

- ¿Sí? Nunca me había fijado. – Nyssa se puso de puntillas para verle la garganta a su amado, pero el chico captó la indirecta y cerro la boca. – Aunque no me sorprende. Todo él es así...

- ¡Aquí estáis! – El intercambio de bromas fue interrumpido por Alice. – Lo siento, Rhada. Lily te reclama y tu, Remus debes vigilar que James no se nos vuelva a escapar.

- El deber nos llama. – Se despidió Remus, con evidente alivio.

- Nos vemos en la cena. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. – Dijo Nyssa misteriosa siguiendo a su marido.

Los dos siguieron a Alice hacia las escaleras para subir a la planta alta, que quedaban en el vestíbulo. Justo en ese momento llegaban, Sirius y Wyn (ella sin arreglar). El auror estaba dando instrucciones a un elfo sobre como debía aparcar su moto.

- ¿Todavía estás así, Wyn? – Le pelirrosa se volvió hacia Alice con mirada de asesina en serie.

- Te ha obligado a venir en moto y te ha tocado ponerte el casco. ¿Eh? – Dedujo Remus.

- No quiero hablar del tema. ¿Vale? – replico Wyn bastante picada.

- Tranquila, Rupert te ayudará a arreglarte. – Nyssa la tendió la mano para subir juntas las escaleras, pero la aspirante a aurora la rechazó.

- En estos momentos no pueden verme cerca de ti. Estás demasiado radiante. – La morena sonrió halagada. La verdad es que la túnica que Lily escogió para ella, de seda, color turquesa claro, atada al cuello, la quedaba muy bien. Wyn subió las escaleras, por el lado más alejado de sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué viniste en la moto y no en el trasladador? – Preguntó Remus a Sirius a modo de saludo cuando llego a su lado, después de aparcar él mismo la moto porque no se fiaba del elfo.

- ¡Remus, por favor! _Silver_ es de la familia, tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera de nosotros a estar aquí. – El auror paso el brazo por el hombro de su amigo. – La he aparcado en un sitio con vistas al jardín para que no se pierda nada.

- Estás loco. ¿Lo sabías, no? – Suspiro el licántropo. - ¿Dónde encontrasteis a James?

- No lo creerás: en la sección de moda infantil del centro comercial. – Efectivamente, las cejas de Remus se alzaron cargadas de incredulidad. – Es que se asusto al enterarse de que iba a ser padre, pero logramos tranquilizarle. ¿Os encargasteis de Rita?

- Sí. Ahora no puede usar la red Flu, aparecerse, usar trasladadores, coche y no tiene zapatos.

- ¿Zapatos?

- Idea de Nyssa. – Aclaró Remus.

- ¿Has visto a Frank y Lucas?

- Aun no.

- Acaban de llegar. Se están vistiendo. – Doc salió de un pasadizo lateral con un termo de café y se unió a la conversación.

- Entonces se han librado de Milton. – dedujo Remus.

- Y tanto que sí. Por lo visto se ha casado. –Doc se rió de las caras de sorpresa de los merodeadores. – No sé los detalles pero han prometido contármelos en la cena. Ahora voy a ver si con esto resucito a Peregrin. – El pelirrojo les mostró el termo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Se preocupó Sirius.

- Leia le dejó ayer. Por eso no estaba en la cena. ¿No notaste lo tranquilitos que estuvimos? – Doc no logró reprimir el gesto de felicidad. Al igual que al resto de su familia, la aspirante a personaje de ciencia ficción, no le caía bien. – A la larga será lo mejor para él, pero de momento Peregrin no lo ve así. De hecho, parece que solo ve el fondo de los vasos de vodka. En fin, con esto y una poción revitalizante, quedará como nuevo. – El médico les despidió con una sonrisa y entró en el cuarto donde estaba su hermano.

- Buena noticia para Wyn. – Comentó Remus.

- ¡No lo sabes tu bien! – Exclamo Sirius con vehemencia. Luego tocó la puerta del novio a modo de aviso antes de entrar.

Dentro estaban James y sus padres. A Blanche se le caía claramente la baba viendo a su hijo tan guapetón. Jason por su parte estaba soltando a su hijo un discurso sobre sus deberes durante la noche de bodas que el pobre James aguantaba estoicamente.

- ¡Chicos, que guapos que estáis! – Blanche se levantó y abrazo a los amigos de su hijo con orgullo casi materno. - ¿Has visto que dos mocetones, Jason?

- Sí, cielo, sí. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, te hablaba de las relaciones sexuales...

- Papa...

- No, hijo, no. Esto es importante...

- Jason, la chica esta embarazada. Es obvio que esa parte ya se la conocen los dos bastante bien... – Cortó Blanche con ironía. – Dejemos al chico con sus amigos y vamos a coger sitio.

Una vez que los Sres. Potter salieron, Remus y Sirius soltaron la carcajada que el discurso del padre de James les había provocado y habían reprimido hasta el momento.

- Oh, no os riáis... – La amenaza de James no logro acallar las carcajadas. – Mi padre me ha vuelto loco con los deberes de un buen marido... Cuando ha soltado lo del sexo oral delante de mi madre casi me muero de la vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué? Es algo natural. Y seguramente tu padre sabrá bastante del tema: lleva practicándolo el doble de tiempo que tu. – Remus se acercó a un mini bar, y sirvió Fyrewhisky para todos. – Toma un trago que estas muy nervioso...

James tomo el vaso que su amigo le tendía y lo apuró de un solo trago.

- Y para que lo sepas: mi padre no sabe más de sexo que yo porque apenas lo ha practicado. – Hizo constar el moreno de pelo revuelto, cuanto trago el alcohol.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Las cejas del licántropo se alzaron con genuina sorpresa. - ¿Y como explicas tu presencia en el mundo?

- Eso es diferente: porque los padres practican el sexo sin sexo. – Explico James con una inocencia encantadora.

- ¿Y eso cómo se hace? – Se interesó Sirius, siempre dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas en la cama.

- James. Sí estás listo... Mejor empecemos, antes de que a Peregrin le vuelva a entrar la depresión y con ella las ganas de beber. – Doc asomo su cobriza cabeza a la habitación.

- Oye, Doc: tu que eres padre. ¿Cómo se practica el sexo sin sexo? – Le pregunto Sirius, sin levantarse.

- Eso, con mi hermanita ni se te ocurra. – Doc le apunto con el dedo índice y una falsa expresión amenazante. Remus y Sirius se lo tomaron lo bastante en serio, como para estar deseando probarlo con sus chicas.- ¿James?

- Sí, un segundo. – James entro en el baño y se enjuago con colutorio bucal. – Esta bien. Vamos allá.

&·&·&

El jardín entero estaba alfombrado de sillas desde la salida al mismo, hasta un poco antes de llegar al lago. Justo en ese punto, se levantaba un pequeño podio que hacía las veces de altar y donde estaba puesto Peregrin, con su traje estilo cura, que le hacía parecer escapado del "El Pájaro Espino".

James esperaba ahí junto a Sirius la llegada de Lily, entre tanto examinaba los rostros de los invitados, notando que no conocía a la mitad de la gente... Seguramente los habrían invitado sus padres, pensó con expresión aburrida. Lo que sí le animó fue no ver ni a Milton ni a Rita. Igual las cosas salían bien y todo...

Por su parte, las chicas acababan de escoltar a Lily hasta la entrada del jardín, donde esperaba el padre de Wyn, que era el que iba conducirla hasta el altar. A Lily le hubiera gustado que fuera su padre el que desempeñara ese papel, pero Petunia había tenido una complicación en el embarazo y su madre, eligiendo a su hija favorita, no pudo acudir. Dado que su padre era algo calzonazos, Lily lo sustituyó por su tío.

- Estás preciosa. – Stephen la abrazo con orgullo como si fuera su hija.

- Gracias, por esto tiíto. – Lily beso al doctor con más entusiasmo del que ella misma esperaba.

- Es un placer, sobre todo, porque mis hijos no me lo van a proporcionar en la vida. – Los ojos verdes del hombre se clavaron en su hija y yerna. Wyn rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Le iba a comunicar que igual Sirius y ella se casaban y todo... Pero ahora por picarla, igual ni le invitaba a la boda.

- Bueno, es hora de empezar. Suerte, cielo. – En vez de eso, la "aurora", beso a su prima en la mejilla y se escabullo junto con Nyssa, que la sonrió para transmitirla su apoyo, y las demás hasta los asientos que sus parejas las había reservado.

En concreto, Ted, Doc, sus hijos y Remus se los guardaron a las chicas en segunda fila. Lucas y Frank en tercera fila, junto s los padres de James y la madre de Wyn.

- ¿Nerviosa? – Stephen tendió el brazo a su sobrina y empezaron a andar camino del altar, al tiempo que la música sonaba.

- Histérica. – Lily apretó el brazo, pero se las apañó para emitir una sonrisa. Sonrisa crispada, pero sonrisa.

Pese a que la boda era falsa, sus nervios eran auténticos. Sobre todo, porque había tenido muchas pesadillas sobre ese momento: Asteroides cayendo del cielo; estampidas de elefantes; inundaciones; terremotos; huracanes... y una larga lista de calamidades naturales, incluida la presencia de Rita Skeeter, que jodían el momento.

Pero afortunadamente no paso nada de eso: llego hasta James, digo, al altar, sin el menor contratiempo.

Cuando la orquesta, contratada por Remus y Nyssa, que recordaron a cierto roquero que les debía una habitación, dejo de tocar, todos se sentaron.

- Queridos hermanos y hermanos, magos, brujas y demás. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos dos en matrimonio. Os hablaría del amor y todas esas chorradas, pero como resulta que a mi me ha dejado la zorra de mi novia en estos momentos no creo mucho en esas cosas. Así que mejor voy al grano... – Dijo Peregrin totalmente desganado. - ¿Tenéis los anillos?

- Sí. – Andrómeda empujo a su hija Nymphadora, la encargada de llevarlos, que había estado despistada tratando de que su pelo tuviera ese color fucsia guay que lucía la novia del primo de su madre.

- Esta bien. Empezamos:. ¿James Potter, aceptas a Lily Evans como legítima esposa para amarla y atravesar juntos todos los campos de asteroides que encontréis en vuestro viaje estelar?

- Sí, acepto. – James sonó confuso ya que la pregunta no era la que solía formularse en aquellas ceremonias.

- Y tu Lily. ¿Aceptas a James Potter como legítimo esposo para amarle y no abandonarle por el primer seudo imitador de Han Solo que se te cruce en tu camino dejándole con una masa machacada y pulverizada donde antes estaba su corazón?

- Sí. Y si Leia te ha dejado ya encontrarás a alguien mejor. – Se solidarizó la pelirroja. El joven Muggle se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

- Si alguien tiene algún motivo para oponerse a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. – Peregrin ya iba a ignorar esa parte cuando...

- ¡YO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR! – Rita Skeeter, despeinada, mugrosa, descalza, vamos, echa un desastre, se encontraba avanzando al frente por en medio del pasillo seguida de una ola de murmullos.

- ¿No os habíais librado de ella? – Sirius se volvió hacia Remus y Nyssa, con una mirada de censura. Antes de que la pareja contestara, James atrajo la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Y cómo has llegado? – Añadió Remus.

- Fue horrible. – Rita se dejo caer al suelo, un foco la iluminó, y el guitarrista de la banda, se puso a interpretar una melodía tristona para acompañar el tono trágico que había adoptado la periodista. – Mi chimenea no funcionaba, mi escoba tampoco. Alguien me robó mi ticket para la red Flu, y las taquillas que los venden no abren hasta el lunes. Mi coche se estrello apenas lo saque del garaje. Mis zapatos estaban inservibles... ¡Pero yo no me rendí porque tenía que llegar hasta aquí! Le robé la bicicleta a un niño y pedaleé hasta aquí descalza... ¡Solo las dos piernas y la columna vertebral rota me hubieran impedido llegar hasta aquí!

- Te dije que no era una idea tan extremista. – Le susurró Nyssa a Remus.

- ¿Y para que querías llegar hasta aquí? – A Peregrin esa mujer le cayó fatal. Sus desgracias eran mayores y él no monopolizaba la ceremonia narrándolas.

- Esta claro: para evitar esta boda. – De un salto, la periodista se levantó y se abrazó a James. – James, cariño, sé que me dejaste tirada en el altar, pero da igual... Yo te perdono. Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para la otra. No te cases con esta zorra pelirroja que ni por asomo te merece...

- Skeeter... – James iba a mandarla a la mierda, pero la aludida dio un grito salvaje, cuando Lily, harta de tanta gilipollez, la agarró de los pelos hasta separarla de su casi marido.

Cuando la soltó, la periodista se tambaleó ligeramente hasta caer al suelo de culo, cuando la pelirroja la pego un zurdazo. A sus damas de honor las falto tiempo, para sacar cada una su varita y mandarla a... Vete a saber donde y en cuantas partes, porque hacer desaparecer a alguien en un lugar que tiene hechizos para impedirlo, suele tener consecuencias imprevisibles.

En cuanto a los invitados, apenas Lily sacudió el puñetazo, se habían puesto en pie a vitorearla y a aplaudir.

- ¡Que gran chica! Yo lo dije desde el principio. – Todos los compañeros de equipo de James, miraron a Deirdre, su entrenadora, con cara de "que morro que tienes". Ya que la mujer llevaba toooda la semana, criticando a la pelirroja sin conocerla.

- Bueno, tras esta breve interrupción continuemos. – Siguió Peregrin cuando todo estuvo más calmado. – Creo nadie va a oponerse a esta boda, visto el trato que recibió la última persona que lo intentó... – Se escuchó un coro de risillas. El chico carraspeó ante la mirada asesina de su primita. – En fin. Daros los anillos...

Mientras la pareja intercambiaba anillos, los otros dos merodeadores y Lucas tenían clavadas las uñas de sus parejas en los brazos, debido a la tensión de que algo más pudiera salir mal...

- Por el poder que me ha concedido el Reino Unido, y el consejo Jedy... Yo os declaro, marido y mujer. – Para alivio de Remus, Sirius y Lucas, sus chicas liberaron la presión que ejercían en sus brazos, al oír eso. – Puede besar a la novia.

Los recién casados, fueron el uno hacia la otra, como si sus bocas fueran atraídas por un imán. Lily estaba cargada de la adrenalina que se había liberado por sus venas después de golpear a Rita y reaccionó al contacto de su recién estrenado marido de una manera bastante impetuosa. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban ante unos 100 testigos.

Claro que no fue la única: Wyn pego un respingo al oír caerse las sillas que había a su lado. Al girar, Remus y Nyssa estaban en el suelo, rojos como cerezas.

- Cuando Peregrin dijo lo de besarse, se refería a esos dos, no a vosotros. – Les tuvo que aclarar Sirius en vista que no habían captado la dinámica del juego.

&·&·&

- Lo conseguimos. – Los merodeadores, menos James, Nyssa, Wyn, Lucas y Marlene chocaron las copas de champagne, (mosto en el caso de la pelirrosa y la embarazada) con unas enormes sonrisas victoriosas.

- Hemos logrado lo imposible: casar a James y Lily. ¡Somos los amos! – Entre el alcohol que había bebido y la alegría triunfal que la poseía, Nyssa no podía parar de gritar y saltar. En resumen, estaba eufórica.

- No es así, Nys. Era cosa del destino: nosotros solo fuimos sus instrumentos para hacer que se cumpliera a su debido tiempo la profecía. Pero hasta nuestra intervención estaba predestinada. – rebatió Marlene.

- Ha sido un trabajo impecable y bien hecho. – Los ojos oscuros de la morena chispearon. Después de tres años lidiando con las negativas de James a ver a Lily, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie, ni el mismo destino, se apuntara el mérito de su esfuerzo.

- Fue el destino. – Insistió la rubia.

- Un trabajo impecable.

- El destino.

- Un trabajo impecable.

- El destino.

- Un trabajo impecable.

- El destino.

- Un trabajo impecable.

- El destino.

- Un trabajo impecable.

- El destino.

- ¿Importa eso ahora realmente? – Cortó Remus. – Lo mejor es que saboreemos el momento y sobre todo, que no discutamos por tonterías.

Los otros tres asintieron y al final Nyssa y Marlene también, aunque siguieron mirándose con disgusto.

- Bailemos. – Wyn terminó su copa de mosto y, tomando a Sirius de la mano lo arrastro a la pista de baile. En pocos minutos, el estilo acaparador de los aurores les había abierto un hueco considerable entre la muchedumbre.

- No se han despegado en toda la noche. – Lucas apuntó con la cabeza a Lily y James, que en teoría bailaban en un rincón del jardín. En la práctica eran todo besos, susurros, mimos, sonrisitas y miradas apasionadas.

- Sí, puede que James debiera haber escuchado con atención los sabios consejos que le otorgaba su padre para esta noche. – Bromeó Remus.

- James, en ese aspecto, no necesita consejos de nadie. – Terció Marlene casi ofendida.

Nyssa y Remus no dijeron nada, pero cruzaron sus miradas. Varias veces habían conversado sobre como ese matrimonio podía funcionar: él, un verdadero indeciso sexual y ella, obsesionada con James. Wyn solía decir que mientras ellos fueran felices y no hicieran daño a nadie, no tenían derecho a criticarles... Sin embargo, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para debatirlo, sobre todo porque en la pista y alrededores todo era felicidad.

Desde los padres de James que bailaban felices en la rosaleda, hasta Nora, la madre de Wyn, y Deirdre que hablaban de libros, Quiditch y Lily. Bueno, Nora hablaba de libros, Deirdre de Quiditch y de vez en cuando ambas coincidían en alabar a Lily.

El caso es que Deirdre estaba tan distraída que sus jugadores aprovecharon para desfasar. En el caso de los chicos, salvo Jhonson que se retiro con su esposa pronto, se dedicaban a flirtear con las hijas de los amigos de los padres de James, que no podían creer su buena suerte. En el caso de Morag, la única chica del equipo, se había encontrado con Peregrin e intercambiaban anecdotas de sus desgraciadas vidas amorosas.

- Vaya con mi primito. – Sonrió Lily con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de James al verlos. – Y decía que no quería saber más de las mujeres e iba a meterse a monje de clausura.

- Pues la pobre Morag lleva esa vida desde que Deirdre es nuestra entrenadora. – James giro para ver que hizo gracia a su esposa. – Teme que se quede embarazada y no rinda en el campo.

Al oír la palabra embarazo, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció y apartó la mirada del joven: la entristecía pensar que pronto tendría que dejar su trabajo. Las normas fijadas por el ministerio eran muy claras: no contratar a madres solteras que daban mala imagen, así que ni Doc podría evitar que la despidieran.

- Lily. ¿Qué pasa? - James la alzo la barbilla y la miró preocupado.

- Nada. – la pelirroja tragó saliva y logró no llorar. – Sólo que...

- Estas embarazada. – Lily le miro asombrada. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

- Las pruebas que me obligo Deirdre a hacerme. – La respuesta llego por si misma. - ¿Por eso desapareciste?

- ¿Cómo sabes que desaparecí?

- Una tiene sus fuentes. – Lily sonrió misteriosa. La verdad es que escuchó a Marlene cuando llamo a Wyn. El caso es que decidió adelantarse al siguiente paso del joven. – Debí decírtelo, bueno de hecho lo hice, pero tu no me creíste, y yo no te intenté convencer de lo contrario porque me venía muy bien... No sé, como coincidió con tu ruptura con Ella me daba miedo que corrieras con la noticia a la prensa para acabar con los rumores sobre tu homosexualidad y... ¡No quiero que mi hijo sea famoso! Quiero que crezca como una persona normal. Además es la primera persona que me pertenece totalmente y quería conservarla así un tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que la primera persona totalmente tuya? – Se pico James. La joven entrecerró los ojos: como mencionara algo sobre "su aportación" lo arañaría. - ¿Y yo que soy?

- Oh. – Exclamo Lily sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado el arranque. – No estoy segura de que me pertenezcas.

- Acabo de casarme contigo: nos pertenecemos mutuamente. – Aseguró él muy convencido.

- Es una falsa boda. – Le recordó Lily con pesar.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo de verdad? – La proposición del buscador hizo que la pelirroja quedara petrificada. – Ey. ¿Lo prefieres de rodillas?

- ¿Eh?. ¡No!

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

- Sí, es decir no. Vamos... – Lily hizo una pausa tratando de reordenarse. – Sí quiero casarme contigo pero no necesito que me lo pidas de rodillas.

- Genial. – James la beso impetuosamente, y la alzo en brazos para darla un par de vueltas sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

- ¡No hagas eso!. ¡No hagas eso! – Suplico Lily que empezaba a marearse.

- Lo siento. – James la poso con sumo cuidado en el suelo y la sostuvo con firmeza hasta que pasó el mareo. - ¿Mejor?

- Sí. – Confirmo la pelirroja tras unos segundos. – Pero... ¿Te casas conmigo por el niño o porque me quieres? Es que me niego a ser la única persona enamorada en esta relación.

Tras el valiente discurso Lily se mordió una uña y bajo la vista. Acababa de jugar todas sus cartas y solo podía esperar que la jugada la saliera bien.

- Lily. – El moreno alzo la barbilla de su "esposa" para mirarla a los ojos. – A ver si he entendido bien:. ¿estas enamorada de mi?

- Sí. Y como te atrevas a burlarte de mi te patearé en el trasero por mucho cariño que le tenga. – Le amenazó alzando el dedo índice.

- No voy a burlarme de ti. Yo siento lo mismo. - ¡Lo había dicho! Acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos y ella no iba a destrozarle porque también le quería. Era perfecto.

- ¿Y eso que significa? – Salvo por la forma confusa de la confesión. - ¿Qué estas enamorado de ti mismo? Lo sospechaba... – Aparentemente Lily estaba seria, pero una chispita de humor bailaba en sus ojos. – James, yo te lo he dicho claramente y a la cara, lo mínimo sería que tu hicieras lo mismo. – Con un dedo siguió el contorno de su mandíbula. – Vamos, cariño, te aseguro que no duele.

- Te quiero. Desde hace años, tal vez desde la primera vez que te vi. Por eso quiero casarme contigo. Y si no hubiera niño, también te querría y estaría deseando tener mil más contigo. – Hizo una pausa para que ella asimilara la información. - ¿Qué tal?

- No esta mal. – Admitió Lily. – Ya irás mejorando. – La pelirroja sonrió con picardía. - ¿Crees que alguno nos echaría en falta si nos tomamos unos segundos de intimidad?

- Mm. – James dio un vistazo a los alrededores. – Vía libre. – decidió al ver que todos estaba ocupados.

&·&·&

- Para eso esta la noche de bodas, no la tarde de bodas. – Dejo caer Sirius cuando volvieron a la fiesta dos horas después.

- Yo pensaba que captarías la indirecta y os largaríais como al parecer ha hecho todo el mundo. – James observó que la mayoría de la gente se había largado. Solo quedaban sus seis amigos favoritos, los Evans y un par de compañeros de equipo, entre ellos Morag. – Pero, no. No hay manera de librarse de vosotros.

- Tranquilo, no queremos estar en donde no se nos quiere. – Marlene se tomo muy en serio la broma de su amigo, así que se levantó ofendida. – Sólo queríamos despedirnos, pero tranquilo, que ya nos vamos. – Y sin más la rubia, tomo del brazo a Lucas, y fue hacia la salida arrastrando a su marido, que le dedicó a James una mirada de _"Muy gracioso, pero ahora me toca a mi aguantarla_".

- No debiste decirla eso. esta muy sensible con su embarazo múltiple y todo se lo toma a pecho. – Le recriminó Lily.

- Mañana, cuando me la devuelva, se la habrá pasado. – replico James serenamente. – Doc:. ¿por qué tu esposa corre de un lado a otro perseguida por el ramo de la novia?

- Ah. – El aludido observó a su esposa corriendo histérica. – Es que su madre ha oído lo de la costumbre Muggle de que la que atrapa el ramo es la siguiente que se casa, así que hechizó el ramo para que acosara a Jenny hasta que lo atrapara.

- Ya, pero aún así... ¿No debería alguien ayudarla? – Lily lo haría, pero ella no llevaba varita.

- ¡_Finite Incantaten_! – Exclamo Wyn, llegando en ese momento, acosada por su padre, que reclamaba su regalo de cumpleaños.

- Venga, niña mía. ¿Que os cuesta? Peregrin os casa en un momento y a mi me hacéis tan feliz. – suplicaba Steven.

- Papa, ya te he dicho que Sirius y yo estamos muy verdes como para casarnos. – La afirmación habría tenido más peso, de no haberse sentado la pelirrosa en las rodillas del joven.

- No es por meterme donde no me llaman. – Intervino Nyssa. – Pero Wyn tiene razón: están muy verdes todavía.

- ¿Y vosotros qué? – Steven se volvió hacia Doc y Jenny, la segunda aún sofocada por la carrera. – No pasaba nada porque os casarais...

- Un momento. – Cortó Lily. – Estáis hablando como si las bodas que celebra Peregrin fueran válidas... Y no lo son. ¿Verdad? – Tono inseguro.

- Claro que lo son. – Contestó el mismo aludido. - ¿No te lo habían dicho los demás?

- No. – Contestaron los recién casados a la vez fulminando a sus amigos que no mostraron la menor traza de vergüenza.

- O, bueno. Pues lo siento. – Peregrin se encogió de hombros bastante divertido con la situación. – Yo venía a despedirme, que me voy a tomar algo por ahí...

- Con Morag. ¿No? – Dijo Doc, divertido.

- Le voy a decir a Deirdre que vas a dejar embarazada a su golpeadora. – Le amenazó James picado, por la encerrona que le habían jugado sus amigos.

- Serás capaz. – Morag se llevo las manos a las caderas con expresión herida.

- Tranquilo, James, que los Evans siempre tomamos precauciones. – Le tranquilizó Peregrin. – Bueno, salvo Lily y Doc.

- Que para algo estudiaron medicina. – Agregó su hermanita con malicia.

- Yo creo que mejor nos vamos. – Morag dedicó una mirada preocupada a su entrenadora. – Antes de que ella se dé cuenta.

- Nosotros también nos vamos. – Doc se levantó decidido seguido de Jenny. – Ben debería estar acostado hace horas.

- Ben se fue hace horas con mi prima Andrómeda. – Recordó Sirius con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

- Déjalos cariño. Ben no es el único que querría estar en la cama hace horas. – Wyn mostró una sonrisa a juego con la expresión de su novio. Jenny y Doc se volvieron con medias sonrisas y les dijeron adiós con la mano.

- Bueno, yo distraeré a la tal Deirdre un rato. Todo sea porque no mate a mi primogénito. Sed buenos. Los seis. – Se despidió el padre de Wyn.

- Siempre lo somos. – Aclararon los aludidos, molestos por la insinuación.

- Vosotros cuatro no siempre. – Los demás tardaron unos segundos en entender que James se refería a su jugada maestra.

- Vamos, Prongs, que fue idea vuestra que os casara Peregrin. Nosotros nos limitamos a no informaros de que ese chalado, (lo siento, Wyn, pero es verdad) tenía licencia para casar. – Matizo Remus.

- Jenny te dio un curso acelerado de matices legales cuando fuiste su defendido. ¿Eh? – Se burlo Lily.

- Os estáis quejando de vicio: salta a la vista que estáis encantados de la vida. – Nyssa indicó con la cabeza lo acurrucados que estaban los recién casados. – Seguro que estabais pensando en casaros en serio. – Los dos se sonrojaron y asintieron. - ¿Entonces de que os quejáis?

- ¿Y vosotros a que aspiráis? – Lily se revolvió contra Sirius y Wyn, que estaban tumbados en el sofá sin meterse con nadie, pero la pelirroja necesitaba desahogarse de la regañina que les había soltado la morena. – Porque Remus y Nyssa están casados. James y yo, estamos casados y embarazados.

- Os hemos ganado a todos. – Apunto James, siempre tan competitivo.

- ¿Y vosotros que? – Siguió Lily como si su marido no la hubiera interrumpido. - ¿Algún plan de futuro?

- Pues por el momento, nos vamos a vivir juntos. – Le informó Sirius con tono de que no era asunto suyo, peor se lo contaba como favor personal.

- Y encima trabajamos juntos. – Agregó Wyn.

- Y más adelante, si sobrevivimos a la experiencia, nos casaremos. – Concluyo el auror a la vez que la pelirrosa lo corroboraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y que pasa con nuestro piso? Porque James y yo lo hemos hablado y...

- Ah. ¿Pero que habéis hablado?

- Y hemos decidido, comprar un nuevo piso para vivir juntos y a espaldas de la prensa. – Lily omitió el irónico comentario de Sirius.

- Nos vamos a trasladar nosotros allí. – Anunció Remus.

- Pero el hotel... No podíais dejarlo desatendido. – Dijo James.

- Sí, y que el hotel fuera nuestra prioridad fue un error. Hemos contratado a alguien de confianza que nos ayude: la novia/o de Rules, Rhada. La vigilaremos los primeros días y si es de fiar, la daremos carta blanca. Así nos tomaremos las cosas con calma. – Nyssa aprobó las palabras de su chico con un movimiento de cabeza. Al menos hasta que añadió. – Y Nyssa necesita tiempo para conocer a su padre.

- El juez Graves no es mi padre. – Corrigió la morena con voz gélida.

- ¿Y quien habla del juez Graves? – replico el licántropo con una sonrisa satisfecha de "te cacé".

- Pues al final todo ha terminado bien. – Concluyó James. - ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?

&·&·&

- Pues yo. – Tiresius elevó la mirada vacía y ofendida de la bola de cristal con la que cotilleaba la boda. - ¡Yo lo dije!

- Ya sabes como es la juventud. No aprecia el talento. – replico Albus Dumbledore. Un Albus Dumbledore con pelo negro, recogido en coleta y un piercing con forma de erizo fosforescente en la nariz.

- ¿Y tú?. ¿Aprecias mi talento?

- Sabes que sí.

- ¿Os dejo a solas? – El tono ingenuo de Minerva McGonagall no engañó a nadie. Estaba de mal humor con el director por sus cambios de look y con el adivino... por ser adivino.

- Minerva, estás muy tensa. – Se preocupó Dumbledore.

- Te va a dar algo. Y sí, es una predicción. – Agregó Tiresius.

- Deberías tomarte vacaciones. – Le recomendó el director.

- Estamos a mitad de curso. – Señaló la profesora con voz gélida.

- Ah, claro, que fallo. ¡Espera! Esto siempre me anima: ve a ver a Rules. – lejos de aceptar el consejo, McGonagall le dedicó una mirada gélida a su superior antes de salir refunfuñando del despacho. – Que poco sentido del humor. ¿Eh? Bueno y ahora... ¿A quién más podemos espiar?

---------------------------------------

**THE END**.

Ay, que pena más grande esto de terminar un fict... Snif. (Carla se suena la nariz y se quita el lagrimón que se la cae del ojos). Ahora iría la parte en que yo de carrerilla sacó una lista con los nombres de todas las personas, que me han dejado RR, pero claro, en este caso, si me paro a buscarlo, no actualizo hasta dentro de una semana al menos... Así que mejor lo abrevio.

Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me habéis dejado RR, aunque en un buen número de casos tuve que amenazaros con fechas absurdamente lejanas para que los dejarais, pero lo hicisteis y eso es lo importante. Especialmente, gracias de puro corazón a las que me habéis dejado RR desde el principio, capítulo tras capítulo, **algunas de ellas** son: Ginny84 (No has fallado ni uno, nena, eres la mejor), Isa (o Trixie Black, como te guste más), Goi Izarra, (aunque andes desaparecida), Kurumi – Desu, Henar, (descansa, que tanto patrullar no es bueno) Dimebonitareina, PadmaPatilNaberrie, Noriko, Steffy Potter, Made, LizzieBlack86, Xtinamc, Lucenvicuma, Ivy Potter Black (soberbio, nena), Keikleen... **En cualquier caso, un besazo a todas, hasta las que olvide en la lista, que os aseguro que no fue con mala intención, solo falta de memoria. MUAK.**

Y bueno, ya esta bien de emotividades y hablemos del futuro...

Uf, menos mal, pensé que se aparecería por aquí algún adivino a dar el coñazo, pero no.

Bien, próximamente... Nuevo capítulo de "Por amor al Arte", que lo tenía un poco aparcado, más que nada, porque tenía que estar con este fict a la que salta, dispuesta a subir en cualquier momento, pero tranquilas/os la semana que viene a más tardar, subiremos el... Creo que es el 25 o el 24, me corregís si me equivoco.

Aparte de eso: nuevo fict de los merodeadores: aunque tardará un poco y será bastante más corto de lo que os tengo acostumbradas. Pero aún así, espero que os guste.

Y one shorts, de ficts de capi único, los iré subiendo a medida que los tenga, y sin previo aviso ni nada de eso. Eso sí, protagonizados por los personajes más dispares...

Vamos, que no temáis, porque esta servidora va a estar dando la lata por mucho tiempo... Siempre que queráis seguir aguantándome.

Besazos de selva negra con sirope de frambuesa y batido de vainilla.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela.


End file.
